Slytherin Prince SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: AU:After the fall of Voldemort, R-o-g-u-e death eaters that have escaped the noose and Azkaban have targeted The Golden Trio,The Malfoys, and a certain Potions Professor. In the ensuing mayhem, Severus Snape was badly injured and defenseless against a future attack. Enter Albus Dumbledore with a plan to keep The Potions Master safe, meanwhile a new student has arrived at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue: To Honor a Wizard

**Slytherin Prince**

 **A SS/HG fanfic by Severus Sortiarius**

 **{A/N: I own Nothing...All Rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I had a _damn_ good time in this world.}**

 **Enjoy-S.S.**

 **{This is one of my first stories so try not to judge it too harshly.}**

 **Prologue** **:** _ **To Honor a Wizard**_

 _The Great Banquet Hall, Ministry of Magic Offices, Wizarding World..._

 **M** alfoy had been the name on the lips of the wizarding world since the epic fall of the despot Voldemort. Hogwarts Governor Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, had been instrumental in the fall of the despot with the participation of Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and who can forget Severus Snape. The albino blond wizard, had been in good spirits as of late with the hero's ball slated in his honor. Although the only reason why it had been in his honor was because none of the others wanted to have to contend with the pressures of the spotlight. Which was just fine for Governor Lucius. He had a knack for the flashing cameras and the appeal of the public eye. Everyone else had figured he had been better suited for such grand occasions however, they attended this particular celebration in a bid to show the Malfoy Sr. support, with the exception of Snape of course. Severus Snape had been more than happy to be left out of all "the pomp and circumstance". It had seemed like a good deal for all, Lucius had even been up for the prestigious "Medal of Merlin".

Yes, one could say that it had been a glorious triumph for the Malfoy family as a whole. Their role in helping destroy the despot Voldemort proved to be very beneficial and lucrative. Narcissa had been happy to have survived along with her young son and husband. Draco would have been happy never to speak of that despot or anything to do with him ever again. But Alas, they were dragged out of their homes and paraded before the entire wizarding community. And they loved every minute of it.

The Ministry of Magic Banquet Hall, had been packed to the brim. Everyone, wither they were anyone or not, had attended. No one was going to miss "Mr.-Albino-Blonde-and-beautiful" getting his shiny golden trinket. As the music played, people chatted and wine flowed a dark figure loomed in the shadows of the ball room. Unseen and unheard the figure crept toward the guest of honor's massive table. With all the jeering and glasses clanking no one noticed the figure or the two servants who had conveniently placed themselves within reach of Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy had been rather busy chatting up a storm with Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"And I am telling you _Red is_ the new _It_ color." he said continuing some meaningless dribble about fashion.

"And how do you figure that?" asked The big oaf Kingsley. Proudly. displaying his non-red frock to the guests centered around their argument. "I regret to inform you Mr. Malfoy but you are behind the times when it comes to fashion, Blue-green is what's _IN_ these days."

The dark figure inched near Lucius Malfoy. The Governor seemed not to take notice. Perhaps becoming a bit too complacent in post war times.

"As I said Kingsley..." he retorted. "Red is..."

Before the Senior Malfoy could finish his no doubt charming speech, he was suddenly jerked out of the direction of two curses flying straight for him. Kingsley and the rest of the gathered crowd had barley any time to react. It seemed that despite none of them being the intended target there was a chance for them to be caught in the cross-fire.

"Damn it Malfoy!, What is it going to take to get you to realize you need to keep your guard up." said the irate baritone voice of Severus Snape giving on of his trademark sneers.

Lucius had been relieved to see his old friend had been the one to come to his rescue.

"Severus!?" he said almost in disbelief.

"Who the _bloody_ hell else would I be?" retorted Snape not at all hiding his annoyance. "Get moving!"

The two servants had pulled their wands and began their assault on the guest of honor. Snape blocked curse after curse. Lucius followed his lead as the two men escaped the ensuing fray. Witches and Wizards everywhere ran in all directions in a bid to avoid the series of nasty curses causing a widespread panic. Snape managed to pull the Governor out of the Hall and both wizards made it outside the building. The servants had been hot on their heels with murderous intent behind their dark eyes.

"I should have let them kill you." muttered the still irate Snape bitterly, as they ran trying to dodge both a series of hexes and curses along the way.

The handsome albino blond wizard smirked, knowing his old friend all too well.

"Oh ..You'd never do that ol' boy..." replied Lucius keeping up with him. "How else would you get women to spread their legs for you...being in my company does have it's perks."

"Sod off Malfoy...your company is more trouble than it's worth, and I haven't needed your assistance in that reguard for quite some time...you aren't the only surviving ex-death eater war veteran." replied Snape snidely. "In any case you should have known better than to let your guard down in a public place...just because the war is over, it does not mean the sentiment would have dissipated."

"Alas, I was hoping to have a little fun tonight." said Lucius in a rather bored tone. "It's been so long since I've had a good duel with the dark lord's passing and all."

"Oh bloody hell." replied Snape not at all hiding his rising temper, while looking around for a place to make a quick exit and seeing their pursuers follow them.

"Let me guess...the two lovely gentlemen or rather inbred nutters have found us..." said Lucius unimpressed. " and their names are LeStrange and McNair."

"Right in one." replied Snape.

"Still sore about the dark lord business I'd wager." said the handsome blond wizard almost fondly recalling those days.

"Or about Bellatrix." muttered Snape for good measure.

"You're the bloody one that killed her, not me." replied Lucius offended. "They should be trying to kill you."

"Why not announce it to the whole wizarding world." replied Snape annoyed. "I'm sure Narcissa heard you all the way back in the banquet hall!"

"Cissy will understand." replied Lucius. "After all, her sister was deranged."

" _And lousy in the sack_." muttered Snape once more.

Lucius had heard every word his old friend had said and his elegant ears perked with delight.

"I for one, cannot believe the dark lord made you _DO_ her." he said with a wicked smirk. "Was _IT_ that bad?"

They rounded a corner to a clearing and Snape prepared to apparate.

"Can we not talk about this now." he said trying his hardest to concentrate.

"But I'm saying could she at least.. _you know_..." started Lucius.

"Quiet it Malfoy!" replied Snape annoyed. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

Lucius held up his hands in a seemingly innocent _don't shoot the messenger_ pose.

"Fine by me." he said slyly.

Snape stopped short in the middle of the clearing scanning it for the best possible solution. Lucius stood next to him fiddling with his fingernails as if bored out of his mind despite the numerous attempts on his life in one night.

"So on a scale of one to ten how were her tits?" asked the gray eyed blond wizard wishing to get back to favorite subject.

"Next encounter...I'm leaving you to die.." muttered Snape irate. "Providing that I do not kill you myself."

As the two wizards spoke the servants better known as Rodolphus LeStrange and his low rent flunky McNair came upon them.

"Well...well...look what we have here." said McNair with a nasty glare. "Two traitors for the price of one."

"Snape!" shouted LeStrange enraged. "How I dreamed of the moment I would finally get you alone."

"So sorry to disappoint you Rodolphus, but you're not my type." replied Snape with a sneer. "Although, I am flattered that you would dream of me with all the other death eaters to choose from...might I suggest an alternative...Malfoy Perhaps?"

"Sod off Severus." replied Lucius highly offended. "I wouldn't touch _him_ with your _tool_ even, if I did play for the bloody _home team_."

"Silence!" demanded LeStrange. "Snape, you will pay for your hand in what happened to the dark lord...but not before you pay for what you did to my wife!"

"If it's any consolation she wasn't worth the shag." replied Snape with a sneer. "I would have had _better_ if I had been drunk while shagging a blind Hippogriff."

Lucius chuckled at this.

"You insolent Half-blood!" shouted LeStrange bitterly. "You were never even worthy to polish her boots!"

"Yes, I'm a half-blood." replied Snape in a bored tone. "And I was good enough to be The Dark Lord's right hand, and have Bellatrix on the business end of my wand."

At this Lucius couldn't help but smirk at the comment his friend made. Sexual innuendo had been his cup of tea for years. Snape's snarky comments about his experience with Bellatrix LeStrange had been the icing on the cake with Rodolphus' reaction.

"Do you mean the real one or the one within your trousers?" asked Lucius in a side whisper.

"Both." replied Snape loud enough for everyone to hear though he did not take his eyes off LeStrange.

Lucius didn't hide the chuckle from his friend's response from their attackers. It had only served to enrage LeStrange all the more.

"DEATH TO THE TRAITORS!" shouted the shaken death eater in servant's clothing.

Unable to take any more of the blatant disrespect of his departed wife, LeStrange launched his attack. Firing curse after curse at Snape, who skillfully blocked them all. Seeing the time for fun and game had come to an end, Lucius pulled his wand from his trademark cane and began to curse and counter-curse McNair. After a short battle Snape had been grazed with a few curses resulting in minor cuts and scrapes. Lucius had been holding his own until LeStrange turned his attention to him and delivered two dastardly curses. Snape managed to hold off McNair and prepare for the apparation. He grabbed Lucius and pulled him toward him. The two wizards became a mass of black silken smoke. Seconds before their departure LeStrange's curses hit. Then the wizards were gone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Outskirts Of The Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

 _ **T**_ he newly apparated forms of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape appeared just on the outskirts of the forbidden forest. The governor landed on his feet while his companion had landed in a writhing heap on the ground below. Malfoy looked around with a smirk on his face taking in the welcome sight of Hogwarts. It had turned out to be quite the interesting night indeed.

"Severus, I really must thank you." he said cheery for the first time since the evening got under way. "I haven't had this much fun since we where children tormenting the whole lot of uppity Gryffindors."

Snape did not reply.

"Are you still sore about me not taking precautions?" asked Malfoy bored. "Honestly, I had everything under control...I simply wanted to have a bit of fun for a change."

Still there was nothing.

"Really Severus, this is getting tiresome." replied Lucius becoming quite annoyed.

Still nothing.

Malfoy leaned down and noticed his old friend had not been breathing.

"Severus?" he said concern creeping into his voice.

The dark wizard had just layed still and silent. It wasn't long before the worst possible conclusion seemed to jump into his friend's mind.

"Severus, don't you die on me." said Lucius now dropping to his knees checking his friend. "We've been through hell and back...there is no way a weakling like LeStrange can just take your life when not even the dark lord dared!"

Malfoy Sr. checked him over frantically with his wand. He could only tell that he was still very much alive but his breathing was shallow and his heart faint.

"Sod it all!" shouted Lucius shooting back to his feet.

He looked over the vast field and took a deep breath.

"Hold on Severus." he said serious. "I'll get you help."

The albino pure blood flicked his wand and cast a levitating spell on the body of his downed friend. Then made his way to Hogwarts with Severus Snape and both wands in tow.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **A**_ rgus Filch had been making his rounds trying his best to catch any and all students parading the grounds past curfew. He had been on the tail of what he believed to be a red-haired Weasley when he saw someone approach the gates. He swiftly made his way over to the black bars and looked over the newcomers with a stern eye.

"Open the gates squib!" demanded Lucius Malfoy impatient.

Filch grunted at the pure blood's rude comment but had been use to his treatment.

"Give me one good reason why I should Malfoy?" he replied bitterly.

Lucius glared at him irate.

"I have no time for games Squib, Severus has been injured!" he replied his tone not at all friendly.

Filch took a good look at the unconscious Snape being levitated by Lucius Malfoy's spell. A look of sympathy passed across his face. He had known Snape for most of the young man's life. He had even been the one to let him into the castle when he could hardly apparate after being cursed by Voldemort.

"Snape's met a bad curse or two again eh?" he asked not taking his eyes off the younger wizard.

"Yes...Argus." replied Lucius sensing the old squibs understanding.

"Alright." stand back." replied Filch.

The gates opened for Malfoy and Snape. The handsome albino wizard stepped inside bringing Snape along. He had been wracked with worry over the welfare of his old friend. Filch resealed the gates and lead the way towards the infirmary.

"Argus." said Lucius feeling a bit guilty for his rude behavior. "I apologize for my comments...It's just...I am not use to seeing him this way."

Filch made a grunt in reply and continued to lead the way to the hospital wing. The walk had been silent after that with the blonde wizard occasionally looking in the direction of the unconscious Snape.

"Hold on Severus." he said softly with a voice filled with concern. "I'm sure Poppy can fix you up."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Infirmary, Hogwart's Castle. Wizarding World..._

 _ **S**_ nape had been place in an empty bed. Poppy looked him over for the sixth time that night. She shook her head and looked back up at Lucius who had been patiently awaiting her words. He had not been the only one waiting, as word had been sent back to headmaster Albus Dumbledore himself and Head of Gryffindor, professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Severus." said McGonagall immediately upset at the sight of the younger wizard in such a state.

"Who has done this to him?" asked Dumbledore without taking his eyes off the young wizard.

"LeStrange and McNair...sir." replied Lucius in a manner similar to when he had been a student at Hogwarts.

"They were after him for months." chimed Poppy.

"Why didn't he tell anyone?" asked McGonagall.

"You know Severus." replied Lucius. "He believes the more people involved the less likely the chances are to contain the situation."

Professor McGonagall shot a glance at Albus Dumbledore.

"I wonder where he picked up such ridiculous logic." she said snidely.

Dumbledore gave a half smile and turned his attention back toward Severus Snape.

"He's been through so much." he said in a father-like tone.

"I'll say." replied Poppy. "But, I'm afraid it will only get worse."

"What do you mean?" asked Lucius giving her his full attention.

"Severus, has been hit with a memory suppressing spell." she replied. "The cuts and bruises are easy to heal but that will take some time, especially when we have no idea what the counter-curse is."

"So until he has his memories back, he's an open target for rouge death eaters." said Lucius drawing a rather unsettling conclusion.

"How will we keep an eye on him if he doesn't even remember who we are?" asked McGonagall concerned. "Severus is not the most trusting man..even when he was a boy he was closed in and mistrusting...how do we expect him to trust us now with him in an incapacitated mental state?"

Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes looked over Severus Snape once more. The other's couldn't see the twinkle in them as he mentally began to form a hasty plan of action.

"You might be on to something Minerva." he said with a warm smile. "I might have just the solution."

Minerva McGonagall looked at The Headmaster. She could now see that unsettling twinkle behind his blue eyes and a feeling of utter dread passed over her.

"Why do I get the feeling that neither Severus nor I will like this outcome?" she asked knowing the old wizard all too well.

Lucius watched them puzzled. From the moment they arrived neither of them took their eyes off the sleeping Severus. If he had not known them or Severus for years he would have sworn the two were a couple and that Severus had been their child the way they carried on about him. He had no idea what the old man had planned but he agreed with Minerva about it being an outcome that Severus would not like and the more he thought about it. He didn't believe he would like it all that well either. One thing was for sure whatever the old man had planned it was to keep Severus safe from the rouge death eaters.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Face at Hogwarts

**Chapter 1:** _ **A New Face at Hogwarts**_

 _The Headmasters Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **A** lbus Dumbledore sat at his desk and looked into the obsidian eyes of his newest student. The young man had been 17 years of age with unkempt raven hair and inquisitive features. He had been tall, and lean, with a fair complexion and a less than savory hooked nose. The young man fiddled with his Hogwarts robes and black tie. The old man smiled warmly at the young wizard and popped a piece of muggle candy into his mouth. The nervous appearance of this new student had been one that he has not seen in quite some time. The old man thought it best to put the young man mind at ease. Then reached for a bowl of lemon drops that had been sitting on his desk.

"There is no cause to be nervous, Mr. Prince." said The Headmaster in a strangely pleasant father-like tone. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

The young wizard Mr. Prince shook his head. He had been very quietly studying the old man. While there appeared to be a harmless aura about him the twinkle in his blue eyes seemed to unnerve him and suggest he be weary of the elder wizard. Though he thought better of offending him.

"I'm not much of a candy eater." replied Mr. Prince with a baritone voice dripping with youth.

The Headmaster gave a small chuckle and retracted the bowl placing it back in its usual compartment in his desk.

"Very well." he replied amused. "Not many people are."

Mr. Prince eyed him intently. _Did he expect me not to take it? What a strange old man?_

"Well, Mr. Prince welcome to Hogwarts." said The Headmaster. "I expect you to behave yourself in accordance with the rules...and know that you have been placed under my care for the time being."

"Why?" asked Mr. Prince suspiciously.

"It appears dear boy, that you have no legal guardianship." replied The Headmaster. "And as such The Ministry Of Magic saw fit to make you my ward."

Mr. Prince listened intensively. The words of The Headmaster seemed to add up on this. Although, he still couldn't quite shake the feelings of suspicion that didn't seem to lessen at his words.

"So what am I suppose to do?"asked the young raven haired wizard seemingly resigned to his new fate.

"You are to attend classes like any other student of course." replied The Headmaster with a pleasant smile. "You are a student of Hogwarts after all...oh...I almost forgot."

The elder wizard got to his feet and picked up what appeared to be a worn out brownish hat with it's own facial features.

"What is that?" asked Mr. Prince with his eyebrow arched and his arms folded across his ebony robe clad chest.

"This my boy, is a sorting hat." explained Dumbledore. "It helps me determine what group of students best suit you to be around as well as your skills and development in Hogwarts."

"Why?" asked Mr. Prince not at all convinced that a worn brown hat could be capable of anything worthy of his time.

"Let us just say, it is a Hogwarts school tradition." replied Dumbledore. "Everyone who has ever passed within these halls gets sorted via this hat...then placed into their respective houses."

With that he placed the hat firmly on the head of the new student. Almost immediately, the old hat sprang to life shifting and making noises as if deep in thought.

" _Familiar_..." it said in a considering tone. " _Very familiar..."_

"This is a special case." said Dumbledore quietly. "The one we spoke of."

The hat seemed to understand.

" _Loads of potential...resourceful...cunning..."_ said the hat. _"Oh...yes...Slytherin is the obvious choice...a Slytherin through and through."_

The Headmaster let out a small chuckle at that.

"Very well." he said taking the hat from the boy's head. "Slytherin, is the house for you."

"Slytherin?" said Mr. Prince not at all having a problem with the name.

"Indeed." replied The Headmaster.

The young wizard's clothes changed before his eyes; as his plain black robes donned the Slytherin green and silver tie along with the house mark.

Mr. Prince was handed his wand, a black and rather plain looking thing that seemed to suite him just as well.

"You may make your way to the grounds Mr. Prince, be mindful of the rules, and most of all have fun." said The Headmaster. "Should you find yourself in need of assistance, I shall send your Head Boy; Draco Malfoy to you."

"Draco Malfoy?" asked Mr. Prince with an arched eyebrow.

"Mr. Malfoy is the Head Boy, a Slytherin like yourself." continued The Headmaster "Head Girl, is none other than Miss Hermione Granger, but she is a Gryffindor; although you may know of her eventually as she is often referred to as the brightest witch of her age."

"Gryffindor is the rival house I take it?" replied Mr. Prince indifferent.

The Headmaster smiled at him.

"Yes, there is something of a rivalry between houses." he replied honestly. "I'm afraid our respective Heads of House find themselves encouraging it."

"And who is my...Head of House?" asked Mr. Prince with an arched eyebrow once more.

"Why Professor Severus Snape, of course." replied The Headmaster. "Only he is currently on sabbatical and Professor Horace Slughorn has graciously filled in for him."

"How long until he returns?" asked Mr. Prince wondering what the difference had been between the two Slytherin Professors.

"Well that depends." replied The Headmaster with that eerie twinkle in his eye.

"On what?" asked Mr. Prince.

"On him of course." replied The Headmaster. "Off you go my boy...remember Draco Malfoy will be along to help if needed."

Mr. Prince made his exit from The Headmaster's office and out toward the grounds.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Upon reaching what appeared to have been the school grounds, Sebastian had decided to do a bit of sight seeing. The place had been quite impressive if he were honest although he had very little if nothing at all to compare it to. Everything appeared to be kept in relatively good shape and the seemed to be well looked after, As the young raven haired Slytherin walked about, further enjoying the various sights of the school, something collided quite hard with his chest causing him to become knocked to the ground and a bit winded for his troubles.

"What the..." he started scrambling to his feet, his face flush with embarrassment for having gone down so easily.

He had been rather speechless as he looked into the amber eyes of a sandy brown, bushy haired young witch. She appeared to have been carrying a good deal of books in her arms when the unwarrented collison took place and they had been thrown about as she had been with a few parchments scattered about as well.

"I'm sorry." she said nervously. "I'm so sorr-..."

"Why don't you watch where you are going next time, you silly chit." replied Mr. Prince irate. "You nearly trampled me!"

"I said I was sorry." replied the bushy haired Gryffindor witch "You don't need to be so rude."

Mr. Prince got a good look at bushy, sandy brown hair and noticed her wearing the symbol of her house on her robes.

"Gryffindor." he said with what appeared to be distaste.

"Yes, I am a Gryffindor." she said proudly.

Then she eyed the symbol on his robes.

"Slytherin." she said narrowing her eyes. "Well, it figures they'd add one more Git to the House of Prats."

"Git?" he said getting to his feet.

"Yes...Git." replied the bushy haired Gryffindor witch. "Another stupid Slytherin."

"Better than a boundless Gryffindor." snapped Mr. Prince suddenly filled with rage at her disrespect of his new Hogwarts house.

Draco Malfoy had seen the altercation and made his way over to them.

"Alright settle down Granger, it looks like you're going to blow a gasket." he said coolly.

"Back off...Ferret." replied the viciously angry sandy brown haired witch.

"Oh no need to stop being a lady Granger, if you ever were one to begin with." he said observing the new Slytherin. "I see you've met the new boy, Prince."

"Prince." said Granger with a sneer. "More like a frog."

"And what part of the jungle kingdom do you hail from?" retorted Mr. Prince in a sneer. "With a mane like yours...I doubt you needed the sorting hat to place you in Gryffindor."

Draco bit back a chuckle.

 _I think I'm going to like this guy._

He couldn't get over how this new Slytherin reminded him so much of the Head of House. His eyes went back and forth between Mr. Prince and Hermione Granger in awe. It was the first time someone could ruffle her feathers and never back down. He had tried himself and caught a right hook to the face but Prince didn't seem to care about her reputation or her fierce manner.

"Says the guy with a beak for a nose." replied Hermione "Tell me, do you ever get mistaken for being in Animagus form?"

Mr. Prince's eyes flashed rage and both he and Hermione seemed about ready to hex each other.

"Stupid Prat!" said Hermione clinching her fists.

"Brainless Chit!" replied Mr. Prince clinching his own.

Both has their hands wrapped tightly around their wands. Draco had enjoyed their little stand-off but had pressing business. Mr. Prince needed to be situated into Slytherin and he was sure Hermione had some rounds to attend to. If only duty did not take presidency over his entertainment. He could have watched them for hours with popcorn.

"Alright." he said trying to remain neutral. "I think it's time we got on with the tour of the castle."

He lead the irate Mr. Prince away from the highly upset Gryffindor Head girl and across the grounds. When they were a reasonably safe distance, Draco turned to get a look at the new addition to the Snake family.

"Wow!" said he still very much astonished by Mr. Prince's handling of the Gryffindor Head Girl. "What I wouldn't give to be you right now."

"What ever for?" asked Mr. Prince.

"Well that girl back there was Hermione Granger, best friend of "The Chosen One-Boy-Who-Lived- Harry Potter", a member of The Golden Trio that helped take out the dark lord." explained Draco fascinated by his new housemate. "You just insulted Hogwarts royalty."

"So?" replied Mr. Prince not at all impressed. "She should have been looking where she was going."

Draco chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more." he replied. "Name's Malfoy by the way, Draco Malfoy."

The Head Boy extended his hand.

Mr. Prince took in the sight of the albino blond young man with twinkling grey eyes. He seemed genuinely delighted by what transpired between him and the Granger girl. More importantly he was wearing the same Slytherin green and silver colors. In that moment he decided Draco would make a good ally especially since Granger was backed by Gryffindors and most likely the entire school and he had made an enemy of her. _The enemy of my enemy._

"Sebastian." replied the newest Slytherin shaking his hand. "Sebastian S. Prince."

Both Sebastian Prince and Draco Malfoy exchanged a quick smile.

"I knew I was going to like you Prince." said Draco approvingly. "You are most definitely Slytherin."

"Likewise Malfoy." replied Sebastian. "Likewise."

Both boys continued their walk as Draco gave him a very Slytherin tour of Hogwarts castle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ ermione Granger had been in a foul mood ever since she met the new Slytherin on the grounds. She had half a mind to find him and hex him for his jerk behavior. Things had finally quieted down in Hogwarts after the war with Voldemort and regular studying returned. Not even the hero ceremonies with Lucius Malfoy had been jarring. Professor Snape had taken a sabbatical and life seemed to find a way to go on. Nothing really seemed to get to Hermione Granger at least until today.

"Stupid Slytherin Git!" shouted Hermione enraged as she made her way to her bed.

"Problems with Draco again?" asked the calm voice of Ginerva Weasley.

"No." replied Hermione outraged that Ginny believed she was even giving Draco Malfoy a passing thought. "Much worse."

"It can't be Professor Snape he's on sabbatical." replied Ginny.

"It's not HIM either." replied Hermione in a huff.

"Then who's the newest "Slytherin Git"?" asked Ginny jokingly.

"The new boy." replied Hermione with disgust. "His last name's Prince or something."

"There's a new boy here at Hogwarts." said Ginny with a smile. "Is he cute?"

"No." replied Hermione as if offended by her question. "Far from it."

"Far from it because you suddenly hate him, or far from it because he's far from it?" asked Ginny with a smirk.

"Both." replied Hermione. "Stupid Slytherin Git!"

"I think we've covered that." replied Ginny with a giggle. "Why do you hate him?"

Hermione sighed and ran down the whole story of how she had accidentally run into the young man and his absolutely outrageous reaction.

"You should be use to it as many times as you and Harry irked Professor Snape." said Ginny grinning.

"Well, I can't very well punch a teacher in the nose." replied Hermione. "But a slimy Slytherin Git student...on the other hand."

"Hermione." said Ginny in a stern warning tone.

"What?" asked Hermione innocently.

"Just because you punched Draco doesn't mean you can take on all of Slytherin." replied Ginny.

"I'm not taking on all of Slytherin." replied Hermione matter-of-factly. "Just a..."

"Stupid Slytherin Git?" supplied Ginny knowing where she was going with it.

"Exactly." replied Hermione with her eyes ablaze. "After all he does need to learn some manners."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Head Boy Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ ead Boy Draco Malfoy showed his charge Sebastian to the Slytherin common room at last. He made the necessary introductions. Then the young wizards ventured into their shared room and the Junior Malfoy sat on the black leather sofa that added to the room decor. Sliver and Green donned the room of course as well as silver serpent statues. Sebastian looked around with a smirk on his face. _This place feels familiar...like home..._ He thought.

"Any plans for the evening?" asked Draco grabbing a ripe red apple from the fruit dish on the brown coffee table and taking a bite.

"I think I'll visit the library." replied Sebastian thoughtfully. "I've been of a mind to acquire a bit of reading material as of late."

"Very well." replied Draco. "But if you're in need of some right good _fun_ you know where to find me."

"I'll keep that in mind." said Sebastian in an unenthusiastic tone.

With that the newest Slytherin ventured over to the black four poster bed that he had claimed for himself. It had been closer to the walls of the castle and away from the rather large window. Not too open and semi dark. A safe place indeed.

"Don't venture too long mate, we've got Transfigurations class in the morning." said Draco with a grin.

"Transfigurations class?" asked Sebastian with an arched eyebrow.

"Yep." replied Draco. "It's taught by Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor, and well known champion of Granger and the rest of the Golden Trio."

Sebastian scoffed.

"I do not fear this McGonagall, nor her trio of Golden Gryffindors." he replied unimpressed.

Draco smiled brightly.

"I knew I liked you." he said with his voice dripping with admiration. "You're going to be a fine addition to Slytherin...I'll bet Snape would love you."

Sebastian simply smirked at the ridiculous thought.

"Whatever you say Malfoy." he said.

With that Sebastian took his leave of the young Malfoy and ventured off toward the library.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Library, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ ermione Granger had not been in the best of moods as she rounded the corner from the Gryffindor tower toward the library. She sighed thinking of what it would feel like to reach her safe-haven. _No noise. No Harry. No Ron. No war. No Malfoy. No stupid Slytherin Gits..._ She thought. All seemed right with the world as the familiar scent of old books and wood filled her nostrils. A calm washed over her that seemed to snuff out her anger. The young witch made her way passed the front desk giving librarian Madam Pince a nod of hello and ventured back toward the books. She could get lost within the pages of great works and mysteries for hours.

She roamed the rows of books and seemingly lost her self in the sea of books at the far end of the library. It had been pleasing to get lost in knowledge. One of her few favorite pass times.

 _"What to read?"_ she thought to herself.

Sebastian Prince had been asking himself that same question as his eyes ran over the numerous books in his view. The mesmerized effect the prospect of knowledge had on the two young students had evidently blinded them from their surroundings. A particular book with worn red binding caught the eye of Hermione Granger. She attempted to reach of it with a form of wand-less magic but it seemed quite stubborn. She pulled it in her direction and it seemed to pull away from her.

 _What is going on?_ she asked herself. _I have done this a thousand times and this has never happened before..._

She continued to follow the stubborn book as it refused to come to her.

"Darn it." she said annoyed. _Why won't it come?_

The stubborn book kept pulling away as Hermione did her best to chase it. As she followed the worn red book she had not seen where she was headed and found herself running right smack into the warm torso of another student.

"Why don't you look where your going?" said a familiar baritone voice in an all too familiar irate manner.

She looked up to find herself staring once more into the obsidian eyes of Sebastian Prince.

"YOU!" she nearly shouted but caught herself realizing where she had been.

"Granger." said Sebastian with an almost bored but low tone.

"What are YOU doing here frog?" she whispered bitterly.

At this the young Slytherin arched an eyebrow and scowled in an oddly familiar fashion.

"Last I checked, the library was open to all students of Hogwarts." he replied low, not at all hiding his anger.

"As if a frog needed to read." replied Hermione bitterly.

"Get over yourself Granger." he replied still bored with her antics.

Hermione had been about to retort when she noticed the book in his hands with the worn red binding. The realization that he had her book had driven her to her feet.

"That's my book." she said in an enraged low whisper.

"Really?" asked Sebastian cracking open the worn red cover and skimming through the pages. "I don't see your name on it."

"I was following that book when I ran into you." replied Hermione annoyed.

"I believe, I had called this book to me." replied Sebastian in a bored tone.

"Listen Frog, I was going to read that book first." said Hermione. "I've been waiting weeks to get my hands on it."

"I've had enough of your insults mangy Gryffindor." replied Sebastian irate. "Your supposed weeks worth of waiting is irrelevant, I had this book first and I am going to read it."

"Like hell you will." replied Hermione annoyed beyond belief.

She tried to use her wand-less magic to take the book out of his hands but he held on to it tightly.

"Let go." said Hermione annoyed.

"And if I don't?" replied Sebastian leaning down and glaring into her eyes.

Enraged at his gall Hermione reached back and punched Sebastian Prince right in the nose.

"Ahhh!" shouted Sebastian dropping the book and covering his nose. "BLOODY HELL!"

He moved to use his wand to hex Hermione when suddenly Madam Pince appeared.

"Is everything alright, Hermione?" she asked, her favoritism for the Gryffindor witch evident.

"Just fine Madam Pince." replied Hermione turning on the charm. "Our new student has had an unfortunate accident with an old book."

"Well in the future do be careful." replied Madam Pince eyeing Sebastian rather suspiciously as she turned to walk away she added: "And keep it down."

The young wizard glared at Hermione still nursing his aching nose.

"This isn't over Granger." he warned still enraged.

"Where have I heard that before." she replied unimpressed.

"If you are referring to Mr. Malfoy." said Sebastian with a familiar dark expression that sent chills down her spine. "I assure you that I am not him."

With that Sebastian left the library with his robes billowing angrily behind him.

Hermione shrugged and picked up the book triumphantly.

 _He won't do anything to me._ She thought. _Would he?_

The young Gryffindor witch had barely exited the library when all of the sudden she was hit with a rather dizzying hex. She had not gotten a look at her attacker but when she came to her senses she made her way to The Great Hall as quickly as possible. Unbeknownst to her, a figure loomed in the shadows of the castle corridor with a wicked smirk filed across his sallow pale face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **A**_ ll eyes fell on Hermione Granger as she entered the great hall. Snickers could be heard from both the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. She saw Draco Malfoy with his mouth wide open in a lengthy chuckle gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle as she continued to make her way toward her table. Sebastian Prince glared at her with enraged obsidian eyes and a small callous smirk. As Hermione neared her seat she was treated to collective shock induced gasps by Seamus, Dean, Ginny, and Ron Weasley.

"Mione!?." said Harry Potter in shoch like the rest of her fellow Gryffindors. "Look at your hair!"

"What's happened to it?" she asked almost afraid to know the answer.

The dark haired boy with green eyes looked down at his hands. His cheeks flushed red as he tried hard not to laugh at his friend. He looked back up at her and she saw his glasses turn black.

"Harry?" asked Hermione concerned now.

She studied his face and newly darkened glasses catching a good look at the bushy mane surrounding her head. She let out an embarrassed scream and Draco nearly fell out of his seat from laughter. The Headmaster had to bite back a chuckle as he watched the young witch turn red from embarrassment but she took her seat anyway. Never taking her eyes off the Slytherin table. Harry tried to follow her gaze and see just who she had been glaring at.

"Stupid Slytherin Git." muttered Hermione picking up her fork with malice.

Ginny burst out laughing knowing all too well who had played this trick on her.

"Do you think it was Draco?" asked Harry glaring at the blond Slytherin boy.

Gray eyes meeting green.

"I'll just bet it was that slimy ferret." added Ron still shocked at her appearance but trying to come to her rescue. "I'll hex him into next week."

"It wasn't him, Ron." said Hermione with a sigh. _It was a frog not a ferret._

"If it wasn't Draco Malfoy, then who was it?" asked Harry glaring at the Slytherin table as well.

"I can take care of it myself." replied Hermione. "But I appreciate your concern."

"Well, whoever it was definitely came from the Slytherin table." said Ron in a suspicious tone.

He looked over at the faces starting back at him in a sea of smiles and smirks. One such smirk caught his eye. A strange new student sitting next to Draco Malfoy. It had almost seemed as if they had been quite chummy.

"Hey, who's the new snake? Ron asked almost bitterly.

"New snake?" asked Harry catching a glimpse of the new boy as well. "Who is that guy?"

"More like a frog." muttered Hermione bitterly.

Ginny laughed again.

"If he's friends with Malfoy...then he must be a prat too." reasoned Ron.

All eyes fell on Dumbledore as he rose to the podium and announced that Hogwarts had a new student. A transfer from Drumstrang Institute by the name of Sebastian Prince, who had been subsequently placed in Slytherin house.

"Definitely a prat." concluded Ron as he eyed the new Slytherin.

Harry's green eyes fell on Sebastian Prince. There as something about him. Something oddly familiar to The-Boy-Who-Lived. He had not been so sure the young man was anything like Draco Malfoy. Hermione continued to glare at Sebastian Prince. She had known that he had somehow been responsible for the mishap with her hair. She just never saw him.

 _Slytherin table..._

"Granger sure has it in for you Prince." said Draco trying to recover from his laughter. "That bit of magic on that lion's mane of hers was simply brilliant."

Sebastian smirked not taking his eyes off Hermione Granger for even a moment as he continued to eat his meal.

"I try." he replied in a bored tone.

"I knew I liked you." said Draco near tears. "Professor Snape would have been ecstatic if he knew a bloke like you was in our house."

"Somehow, I doubt that." replied Sebastian.

"Are you kidding?" asked Draco. "Professor Snape always thought Granger was an insufferable know-it-all...chit...to see her taken down a peg...man if he were here you'd probably earn us house points for that little stunt."

The junior Malfoy could barely contain his admiration.

Sebastian thought nothing of it, but remained in a deadlocked staring contest with the infamous Miss Granger.

"THIS IS NOT OVER." she mouthed from across the room.

Sebastian merely smirked and returned to the remainder of his meal.

 _The Staff's table..._

"I should say our Mr. Prince seems to be getting along quite well." said The Headmaster as his blue eyes scanned the hall and fell on young Sebastian. "Although, it seems he and Miss Granger appear to have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"How could you possibly know that Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

The Headmaster chuckled some.

"I suppose I'm the only one that noticed her little entrance into The Great Hall." he said with a smile.

"Not even a full day and he's already making trouble." replied Professor McGonagall bitterly.

She had always favored Hermione Granger among all others of her house and did not take kindly to attacks albeit harmless against her. Always the mother Hen, she fixed an unwavering glare on the young Mr. Sebastian Prince. He would be in her class come morning and if he thought these antics of his were going to fly he was in for a rude awakening.

"Are you really quiet surprised?" asked Dumbledore with a chuckle. "Two of the most head strong people of their respective houses were bound to have an altercation...Minerva you are taking this far too personally."

"And YOU seem to be getting enjoyment out of Miss Granger's pain." replied Professor McGonagall still very much upset.

Seeing this Dumbledore tried to smooth things over.

"Perhaps, they'll work things out before morning." said The Headmaster with a warm smile.

"And the dementors will become cheerful." replied Professor McGonagall fixing her glare back on Sebastian. "He's nothing but trouble I say."

Dumbledore couldn't contain his smile as his twinkling blue eyes shifted toward Sebastian Prince as well.

"As if there was ever any doubt." he said fondly recalling the antics of a certain Potions Professor in his youth not too long ago.

Professor McGonagall shifted her glare to him briefly and then back to the raven haired wizard. She could see the malice behind is obsidian eyes as he glared at Miss Granger while finishing his meal with the other Slytherins.

 _Nothing but trouble._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **R**_ age seemed to pour off Hermione in waves as she reached her bedroom and slammed the door violently behind her. _Of all the low down dirty shameless tatics...that sneaky Slytherin was in for it if he though he was getting the last laugh._ She shuffled over to her bed exhausted from her rounds. Ginny had been doing some last minute studying in the common room with Harry and Ron so she had the place to herself.

"Just wait." said Hermione looking at her fizzy lion's mane in the mirror. "That frog is going to pay."

After casting the counter jinx Hermione changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Transfiguration class was tomorrow so she needed to get a good night's rest. She pulled the covers over her and layed silently in the dark bedroom. She closed her eyes and the image of a certain Slytherin prat entered her mind.

"Slimy Slytherin Git." she said in a mummer and subsequently fell asleep thinking of all the wondrous ways to get back at him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Head Boy Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **S**_ ebastian Prince finally had some peace after Draco Malfoy went off to do his rounds. The still quiet of the room had been comforting for the young wizard as he layed on his bed hoping to drift off to sleep. _Hermione Granger had been quiet an interesting witch. Quite interesting indeed._ As his eyes closed thoughts of the explosive sandy brown haired witch seemed to ingrain themselves into his mind. With Transfigurations class the first on the list in the morning, he had wondered just how much of the young witch's reputation had been true.

He had read as much as he could get his hands on about her and her all those that helped defeat the insufferable despot Voldemort. She had remained quite impressive even when she took it upon herself to physically assault him. Various articles, as well as the Headmaster Dumbledore had referred to her as "the brightest witch of her age." Tomorrow he planned to put that statement to the test.

In the dark a smile filed across the young raven haired wizard's face.

"Hermione." he said before drifting off to sleep. "Hermione Granger."


	3. Chapter 2: Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 2:** _ **Let The Games Begin**_

 _Transfiguration Class..._

 **P** rofessor McGonagall stood before the Slytherin-Gryffindor class and walked between the rows of partnered students. She had saw fit to pair off the students in a Slytherin-Gryffindor manner. Hermione had the misfortune of being paired with none other than Sebastian Prince. Although if given a choice between him and Draco, the frog was the better choice. Unfortunately for Harry, he had been partnered with said Ferret.

"Alright class." said Professor McGonagall addressing her students. "Today I want you all to be able to transfigure an ordinary goblet into the form of a toad."

Hermione smirked and looked at Sebastian.

"Too bad she didn't say frog or you'd be reunited with your brothers and sisters." she taunted.

Sebastian scowled at her remark. He leaned in close to her ear as McGonagall turned her back.

"Nice hair Granger." he said in a rather icy tone. "It's a pity you went and messed with perfection, I rather like it the way it was at dinner last night."

Enraged Hermione gabbed her wand and quickly transfigured Sebastian into the form of a frog.

The class broke out in to laughter and Professor McGonagall whirled around to see what had been so funny. She had to bite back a chuckle as she caught sight of Sebastian Prince the frog sitting where the young wizard had been a moment ago. She suspected she had been pushing it setting Hermione next to the young Slytherin but after the mishap with the young woman's hair in the great hall she allowed her favorite Gryffindor a small measure of revenge.

"Miss Granger what happened to Mr. Prince?" she asked.

"He's hopping around here some where." replied Hermione. "I guess he didn't hear me when I told him to move his hand so I could change the goblet."

Professor McGonagall looked over at the frog "Prince."

"Miss Granger, I thought I asked the class to transfigure the goblet into a toad." she said trying to remain professional

"Yeah, but I thought he looked better as a frog." replied Hermione not even bothering to cover her lie.

"Five points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for taking liberties with instruction." said Professor McGonagall. "Take Mr. Prince down to the infirmary."

"You mean I have to touch him?" said Hermione horrified.

"Well, he can't very well make his way there himself and I'm much to busy to administer the counter-hex." replied Professor McGonagall.

Hermione sighed catching the hopping Prince in her hands and walked over to McGonagall's desk. The Professor wrote her a quick pass and she ventured off toward the infirmary.

Later...

 _ **T**_ he frog, Prince croaked and squirmed in the Gryffindor witch's grasp. He slipped out and hopped along the grounds. Hermione groaned chasing after the young frog wizard. He continued to hop out of her reach. The young witch grew annoyed chasing after him. It took her nearly an hour to recapture the frog and take him down to the infirmary. The old med-witch fell into laughing fits when she changed the young wizard back and got a look at who it was. Hermione made a b-line for the exit as Sebastian chased her across the grounds shooting hex after hex in her direction. Hermione ran near the whomping willow as he continued to chase her. She had figured the young man would stop and turn away after getting near the tree but he continued his chase.

She looked over her shoulder to see him closing in on her with his robes billowing around him. The death glare he shot at her enough to rival the freezing cold of a dementor's presence. Enraged Sebastian chased her almost as if he had aimed to give her detention. As they ran reaching the willow, Hermione tried to warn the young Slytherin off after noticing the he knew nothing about the old tree.

"You have to stop." she said serious.

"Nice try Granger." he replied irate. "But I'm going to get you one way or the other."

"Look Sebastian...this area is quite dangerous." explained Hermione. "What do you say we call it a truce and head back toward the castle."

"I think you are just trying to call in reinforcements." said Sebastian with a scowl. "Too bad I'll have my revenge before you can call your little Gryffindor buddies."

"I'd be happy to duel you one on one, if it makes you feel any better but not here." said Hermione trying to reason with him.

"Where do you suppose we go...some place where Weasley or Potter can jump me from behind?" he asked bitterly. "I think I'll take my chances in a one on one bout... you Gryffindors do seem to like to hunt in packs."

"How thick can you be?" asked Hermione fearing the tree will be on a rampage soon.

"I'd wager about as thick as you are." he replied. "Why are you trying so hard to lead me away from this tree, have you got something secret hidden there?...unless of course that's where your little friends are hiding."

"Harry and Ron are nowhere near us." protested Hermione.

"Then perhaps the Weasley girl or Longbottom then." he said. "I've noticed that they too seem to be friends of yours."

Sebastian turned his attention to the base of the tree.

"What have we here?" he asked and made his way toward it.

Suddenly the tree sprang to life swinging it's large branches and pounding into the ground. Sebastian had never seen anything like it before.

"What the..." he started but was cut off by Hermione.

"Watch out!" she yelled.

Before Sebastian could react the tree knocked him flat on his back. The last thing he heard was her scream his name before he lost consciousness. When the wizard came to he was in the infirmary with Hermione Granger sitting next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay." she replied.

"Gryffindor guilt?" he said with a sneer.

"I just didn't want to be responsible for your death." replied Hermione annoyed.

"As I said." replied Sebastian. "Gryffindor guilt."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why did I even bother?" she asked out loud.

"You can leave now." replied Sebastian bitterly. "I'm not some bleeding heart charity case."

"Slytherin Git." said Hermione as she stormed out angrily.

"Gryffindor Prat." he replied rolling his eyes at her melodramatic exit.

He was not through with Hermione Granger. Not by a long shot. One way or another he was going to get her for this.

The Great Hall...

 _ **L**_ aughter once again filled the great hall as an irate Hermione Granger angrily marched over toward her seat and sat down glaring daggers at the Slytherin table. Sebastian Prince wore a sly grin as the laughs kept coming. The formidable Miss Granger found herself on the receiving end of a hex that gave her a lion's tail and ears.

"Ooohhh I hate that stupid Slytherin Git!" growled Hermione.

"What is it with you two?" asked Harry Potter looking back and forth between his friend and Sebastian.

"Stay out of this Harry." warned Hermione.

This was personal vendetta and she did not want anyone else getting into it.

"But Mione..." started Ron.

"I said no Ron!" declared Hermione not taking her eyes off Sebastian. "I can handle him myself."

Ginny said nothing as she watched Hermione and Sebastian stare at each other. If she didn't know any better she would have said they had a thing for each other. A small smile crept across her face as she continued to eat with her eyes shifting from Sebastian to Hermione.

 _Head Boy Room, Slytherin Dungeons..._

 _ **S**_ ebastian rolled his eyes as Draco Malfoy rolled on the floor howling with laughter. The young wizard had been going on so long that his albino complexion had become red from lack of oxygen. His gray eyes watered and his face was twisted in amusement. Mr. Prince rolled his eyes looking down at his house mate and slicked back his raven hair in an irate fashion. He was going to think of something real special for Granger after this.

"It's not that funny." he remarked bitterly at the blond.

Draco fought hard to make a sentence come out.

"Y-Yesss it iss." hissed Draco. "I didn't know Granger had it in her."

"Yes laugh it up the silly chit decides to change my pale hue to green." said Sebastian trying his best to sound bored instead of enraged. "This speaks volumes about her originality."

Draco continued to howl.

"I'm sorry mate but you gotta admit she got you pretty good." he said still trying his best to recover.

Sebastian snorted in annoyance.

"I'll admit that when Dumbledore stops passing out lemon drops." he said bitterly.

Draco finally managed to stand without the laughter. Tears had still been in his eyes.

"I've never really been a fan of Granger." he admitted. "But she's got more guts than I gave her credit for."

"Gryffindors." said Sebastian annoyed.

"Indeed." replied Draco climbing on his bed. "It's a pity she has such a big mouth though."

Sebastian's ears perked at the mention of this.

"Yes." he replied emotionless as his eyes gleamed in a way similar to The Headmaster's mischievous twinkle. "A pity."

 _The Grounds..._

 _ **T**_ ears of frustration filled Hermione Granger's eyes as she briskly made her way toward the infirmary. She tried her best to cover her mouth with her hands but found that it had been quite difficult. _Stupid Slytherin Git!_ Several random students had a good laugh at her expense and it only fueled her tears. Sebastian Prince had hexed her just as she was leaving the great hall making her mouth enormous as it protruded from her small face. The laughs had been non-stop as she continued to walk swallowing her rage as she did.

He had been so arrogant the way he strode up to her.

 _"You know something Granger." he has said with a smirk. "You have quiet the big mouth."_

 _Before Hermione could whirl around and retort he cast the hex and her mouth grew._

 _He chuckled some and took off before anyone else saw him._

 _Hermione glared at him in the distance._

"I HATE HIM!" she said enraged. "Stupid Slytherin Git!"

It took Madam Pomfrey a moment to get her mouth back to a normal size. After she was finished Hermione made her way out to the grounds searching rather anxiously for Sebastian Prince. Thoughts of him telling the story with his many Slytherin friends made her blood boil especially the approval Draco Malfoy would give him about his latest hex.

The Image of Draco giving Sebastian a pat on the back for making her life a living hell was ingrained into her mind. She saw nothing but red as she approached a surprisingly alone Slytherin reading by the lake. Without thinking she flicked her wand as she approached him. Sebastian looked around seeing a seething Hermione come for him. He knew she would be out for revenge and waited patiently for her brand of justice.

 _"Expelliamus!"_ shouted Hermione knocking his wand away from his hands. _"Levicorpus!"_

Sebastian had little time to react as he found himself suspended in the air. Hanging upside down with his robes falling away from him and his raven hair dangling. Off in the distance a young man had been walking across the grounds headed in the direction of the infirmary. The young wizard had been none other than Harry Potter, who been walking by on his way to visit Hermione in the infirmary when he saw that she had been released and returned to normal. His eyes caught a glimpse of a now floating Sebastian Prince and his heart was filled with dread. The flashing memory of James Potter elevating Severus Snape with a spell as he took his clothes off him in front of the other marauders and other Gryffindor on-lookers filled his head.

"No." he said taking off toward the scene as fast as his legs could carry him.

Students had gathered around curious as to what Hermione planned to do to avenge herself against "The Slytherin Git" as she called him. Hermione's blood was boiling as she glared at Sebastian Prince. He had been suspended helplessly with his wand at her feet. Her eyes narrow as she got ready to cast a spell that removed his clothes in front of everyone.

"Mione, NO!" shouted a voice she hardly registered in her fury.

"Harry stay out of this." Hermione warned angrily. "This is between me and the git."

"Mione stop." said Harry grabbing her wand hand.

"Let go Harry." demanded Hermione annoyed. "This prat is getting what he deserves...why do you care anyway."

"Mione, I can't let you do to Sebastian what my father did to Snape." he explained.

Sebastian looked at them confused.

"Harry." said Hermione remembering all he had told her about that memory.

"If you think about it...My father believed Snape deserved what was done to him too." said Harry. "I won't let you make the same mistake he did...your better than that."

Hermione looked at Sebastian.

"Fine." she said. "I won't do THAT to the prat."

Harry sighed in relief.

"But I will do this." continued Hermione.

In a flash she tossed the suspended Sebastian into the lake. Fuming, the raven haired Slytherin scrambled out of the water avoiding the squid and crawled onto the grounds. He called his wand to him glaring at a smiling Hermione. She even had the nerve to give him an innocent little wave in the process.

"You're going to pay for that Granger." he said annoyed.

He made his way back toward Hermione. Harry stood between the two of them like some kind of ref. His arms were spread length wise to keep them apart.

"Hold on Prince." said Harry trying to be diplomatic. "This thing with you two has gone on long enough."

"He started it!" shouted Hermione defensive.

"She started it!" said Sebastian just as defensive and at the same time.

Harry shook his head.

"Either way this needs to end." he said. "No more Hexes from either one of you...this has gone too far."

"I'll stop if he stops." replied Hermione with her arms folded across her chest in a huff.

"I'll stop if you do something about her." replied Sebastian with a scowl reminding them all of Professor Snape.

Harry blinked looking at him for a moment.

"Both of you call a truce." he said.

"Fine." said Hermione realizing they were getting no where. "But I still hate him."

"Agreed." replied Sebastian glaring at Hermione crossing his arms as well. "I assure you the feeling is mutual."

"Slytherin Git." remarked Hermione.

"Gryffindor Prat." replied Sebastian.

"Didn't we call a truce?" said Harry.

"You said not to hex him." said Hermione. "That is as far as this "truce" goes."

"Indeed." replied Sebastian. "I look forward to crushing you in other aspects Granger."

Harry sighed realizing this was as good as he was going to get.

"Fine." he replied.

With that Sebastian took his leave of them in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons seething. Hermione made her way toward Gryffindor tower in a huff. Harry found himself alone as the crowd dissipated in disappointment.

None of them had seen or even suspected the blue eyes that had been watching the entire scene unfold from the vantage point of the astronomy tower. A warm and approving smile filed across the aged face of the headmaster. His familiar, Fawkes, had been perched on a wire hanging from the tower and looked on as well.

"It seems that our Mr. Harry Potter is turned out to be quiet a wise young wizard." he said in approval.

He reflected on the sparks flying between Hermione Granger and Sebastian Prince.

"Those two seem to be quite competitive." he said still smiling. "Of course if anybody were as headstrong as the two of them, they would be competing as well.

Fawkes made a noise.

"Curious." said the headmaster with his eyes twinkling. "Wouldn't you agree Fawkes?"

The Phoenix made another sound as if it had agreed.

"Wonderful." replied The Headmaster. "I thought so too."

 _Potions Class..._

 _ **H**_ orace Slughorn had been treated to a battle of wills while attending class. He had been taken aback at the sight of Sebastian Prince the moment he stepped through his door. He had looked so much like his former student, the infamous and dour Potions Master Severus Snape. His intellect had seemed to rival his as well. It had been a truly remarkable resemblance. So much so that the acting potions Professor came to the conclusion that his former student seemed to have a family outside of Hogwarts.

The prospect of having the two brightest students in Hogwarts being his pupils was too good of a notion. His mind was filled with images of grandeur as cameras flashed and press pushed microphones into their faces as he announced their collective achievements to the world. Him getting the credit for nurturing such a duo of course.

Sebastian and Draco Malfoy moved to sit together as always when they shared classes. Hermione grouped herself with Harry if only to avoid Ron. Of her two best friends, Harry was the more reliable, doing an equal share of the work. Ron would have done nothing but drool over her and asked her to go out with him at every passing moment when Slughorn turned his back. He had gone so far as to sabotage a potion when she seemed to be more into her work than him.

Slughorn smiled when his eyes fell on Sebastian Prince.

"Mr. Prince, I would like for both you and Miss Granger to partner for the duration of my classes." he said pleasantly.

"What?" asked Draco seemingly outraged.

"You cannot be serious." added Hermione equally outraged.

"I assure you I am quite serious." replied professor Slughorn. "Now pair up...we have a class to resume."

Harry sighed thinking that this little development would only end badly.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." he said to Ron who was at a loss for words.

"Pairing Mione with that Slytherin Git..." added Ron annoyed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way to an empty table. Sebastian said nothing as he followed her placing his books on the table as she had. The tension had been so thick that everyone could cut it with a knife and not make any headway. Harry looked on from his seat with Draco Malfoy and Ginny watched from her seat with Ron. Neville Longbottom sat quietly with Pansy. He had dreaded potions class even more with Snape gone. It had been so normal seeing the man had quick reflexes whenever something went wrong. Despite the fear it was almost reassuring that the dour man would always be there to shield him from harm while berating his incompetence.

Neville did not feel very safe with Professor Slughorn, he was on old man and his reflexes were less than average. There was no way he could shield him from an impending explosion. Longbottom sighed as he admitted in the safety of his own mind the awful truth, _he missed Professor Snape._

Class picked-up with Hermione and Sebastian answering most of the questions determined to outwit each other while leaving the rest of the class behind stumped. The contented Professor Slughorn beamed with pride at his discovery. He had been quiet right about the young man. It seemed quite right indeed. The class prepared to concoct a basic potion but Longbottom's lack of safety and assurance made him fumble the most basic and tedious steps. Pansy had barley a glimpse before she made a break for the next table.

While Hermione stirred the potion she and Sebastian created with utter ease, Sebastian took a moment to survey the class. He registered an unsure look on the face of Longbottom and raised an eyebrow. Harry looked up from his own potion for a moment himself; curious as to what Sebastian had been thinking. The raised eye brow had reminded him of Snape.

Hermione had barley blinked before she heard Sebastian's voice rumble.

"NO LONGBOTTOM!"

He took off with a speed only seen in the dour Potions Master. Neville saw him and jumped in fear, dumping a few ingredients into the mixture in the process. Sebastian grabbed Neville by his robes and pulled him out of harm's way as the cauldron exploded. He had not managed to get himself away from the blast in time shielding the shaken Longbottom who had been frozen from fear.

Hermione had been behind him rushing removing a shaken Neville out of the way and looked back at the now unconscious Sebastian Prince. Harry got to his feet and made his way over toward them. Draco raced toward Sebastian; a look of absolute fear had been etched across his alabaster face. His concern seemed to stun everyone in the room, especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Bastian." he said with his voice trembling; while he kneeled down next to the fallen Mr. Prince.

Harry looked on in fear checking over Neville with Hermione as Slughorn went to fetch the headmaster. Neville had been fine with not a scratch on him. Slughorn walked over to Sebastian his clothes had been eaten away by the potion. Harry and Slughorn carefully removed his robes and most of his affected clothing. Hermione conjured an _Aquatis_ spell and washed him off while Draco took off his own robes to cover his friend. He glared at Neville and the other Gryffindors but did not say a word.

Dumbledore arrived casting a levitating spell over the young man and inspected him.

"What happened?" he asked with a weariness in his voice that sounded like a father finding out about his child's injury.

"Longbottom exploded a cauldron." said Draco bitterly glaring at the formerly chubby, Gryffindor.

"Sebastian rushed over to prevent it." added Ginny Weasley.

"Neville could have killed us." said Pansy annoyed. "Sebastian was just trying to stop it."

"He caused the explosion anyway." said Hermione in retort.

"Neville dropped extra ingredients into the potion." said Pansy still annoyed.

"Prince scaring Neville half-to-death is why." said Ron still not liking the Slytherin youth.

Slughorn sighed.

"Mr. Longbottom added exploding carp to his potion." he said. "Before I could react, Mr. Prince had observed the same incident and simply raced over to prevent Mr. Longbottom from exploding himself."

Dumbledore looked at Sebastian. Hermione noticed as the older wizard fondly tussled the boy's raven hair and turned his attention back to the class.

"I will take Mr. Prince down to the infirmary." he announced. "Continue on as Professor Slughorn instructs."

"Can I come?" asked Draco not taking his eyes off Sebastian. "I'm suppose to look out for him."

Dumbledore studied the young man for a moment. He seemed to care a great deal about Mr. Prince. If it had been Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, or Hermione Granger, their friends would ask the same of him. This had been the first time he saw Draco Malfoy care for someone outside of his own family.

"Come along Mr. Malfoy." he said taking his leave.

As Dumbledore, Draco, and Sebastian disappeared from view the class settled back down. Hermione looked over Sebastian's books and noticed that there had been some of the same ones she herself owned. At the end of class, Slughorn gave her special permission to return Mr. Prince's books to him.

 _The Great Hall..._

 _ **N**_ eville Longbottom found himself the center attention as questions surrounding the events of potions class came rapid fire from all angles. Harry sat quietly considering what had happened before his very eyes. Hermione said nothing as she quietly picked at her food never raising her eyes to engage anyone in conversation. Ginny caught her stealing glances at the Slytherin table where Sebastian normally sat glaring back at her. They appeared mortal enemies. She never would have guessed he would be as selfless as he was when he saved Neville from that explosion. Draco had made it from the infirmary. He ate his food as quickly and as quietly as possible. He glared at the Gryffindor table with unspoken rage a time or two.

"Are you okay Mione?" asked Harry observing her.

"Yeah, you haven't eaten a thing." Ron pointed out.

"It seems your more interested in my dinner than in me Ron." remarked Hermione turning her annoyance on the red haired Weasley boy.

"He's right you know." interjected Ginny. "As thick as he is...you haven't touched your food."

"I guess I'm not really hungry." she replied Hermione sadly looking at her full plate.

Sensing her melancholy, Harry sighed.

"I wonder if he's okay." he said looking at the empty seat that had usually been occupied by Sebastian.

"You're worried about a Slytherin, Harry?" asked Ron.

"He may be a Slytherin but he did save Neville." added Hermione.

Ron rolled his eyes and went back to his food. It was like she was picking with him on every remark and he did not want a full on row with her.

Hermione sighed.

"I've got to go." she said suddenly remembering that she had Sebastian's books.

She got up from the table and walked out rather briskly carrying her knapsack with her. There was only one place on her mind when she ventured passed the big doors.

 _The Infirmary..._

 _ **I**_ t was late when Hermione arrived at the infirmary. Filch did not bother her guessing she had been on her way to see Sebastian and since she was Head Girl she could wander the grounds on patrols. She walked slowly into the room. Madam Pomfrey had been busy with stocking her supply shelves. There had been a sea of empty beds with the exception of one. Hermione got closer not taking her eyes off the pale bare chest of Sebastian Prince as he layed with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head with his elbows bent as if he were merely relaxing on a vacation someplace. He had been bandaged pretty good and looked as if he only had minor injuries.

"What are you doing here Granger?" he asked in a silky voice not that different from The Potions Master.

Hermione blinked in shock. She was sure he had been out cold.

"I-I." she stammered trying to regain her vocabulary and remembering what she carried in her knapsack. "I came to bring you...your books."

The young raven haired Slytherin smiled at this.

"How thoughtful." he said in a mocking manner.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Even when you've been hurt and layed out in an infirmary you manage to be a git." she said annoyed.

"Perhaps, it's my charming personality." chimed Sebastian raising his eye brows in a suggestive manner.

"Unbelievable." said Hermione flustered. "Anyway, you seem to be back to your normal arrogant self."

"Was there ever any doubt?" he asked arrogantly.

"Why do I even bother?" Hermione asked aloud.

"Because your Gryffindor guilt won't let you do otherwise." replied Sebastian with disdain.

"I wasn't asking you." replied Hermione bluntly. "And I did nothing to feel guilty about."

"You never said it was a rhetorical question." added Sebastian with a smug smirk. "Your guilt comes from feeling badly about your house mate causing my being here...in turn you feel somehow obligated to worry over me because of the association...Gryffindor guilt at it's finest."

"I hate you." said Hermione flustered.

"I assure you the feeling is mutual." replied Sebastian with his eyes taking on a sort of heated appearance.

Hermione let out a breath of rage and picked up her knapsack. She opened it and tipped it over dumping all of Sebastian's books onto the bed. He watched her silently for a moment taking a sort of twisted pleasure in her flustered appearance.

"There you go." she said quickly. "All your books accounted for."

With that she stormed out of the infirmary without another word.

Sebastian watched the door she had stepped through in a huff for a while after she had gone before turning his attention to his newly placed books. His dark eyes glossed over the titles and he shifted his gaze back up to the ceiling where he had been staring before he heard her enter the room. She had been quite an interesting young woman. Quite interesting indeed if he was honest with himself.

"Hermione." he said softly slipping back into his fantasy. _She was quiet beautiful...in her own fiery way._

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower..._

 _ **H**_ uffing and puffing was how Hermione Granger entered the room she shared with Ginny Weasley. _What was she thinking?_ Sebastian Prince would always be a Slytherin Git no matter how much human interest she takes in him. His saving Neville Longbottom might as well had been some sort of ploy for him to reel her in and then just for kicks have a good laugh at her expense. The brightest witch of her age sighed as she flopped down on her bed. She couldn't get the stupid prat out of her mind. _His eyes_. His obsidian eyes seemed to draw her in. _And that hair._ That wonderfully unkempt and lengthy raven hair that her finger tips grazed when she kneeled to help Neville on the floor of the potions class.

The young Gryffindor witch layed on her bed staring up at the memory of the new boy out cold on the floor. His voice had been so commanding and he moved so fast. She had barely whirled around before he was away from the table and at Neville Longbottom's side pushing him out of the way as the blast knocked him back into a wall. He fell hard against the floor not moving. Not breathing.

She had never been as scared to know the outcome as she had been today. He had been so strong despite the pain when she saw him in the infirmary. Not once did he whine or beg for attention. _He simply endured._ He endured the pain as if he had been doing so for years. Then her memory took her back to his chest.

 _The scars...where would a boy of 17 get such defining scars. Perhaps he had fought in the war as well. Or maybe Voldemort tortured his family. Maybe He was in Hogwarts because Death eaters had murdered his family. How horrible. How horrible to be all alone in a world and have to move to a place where no one knows a thing about you. A place where you nearly get blown up and no one comes to check on you..._

 _A place where not many people are like you...is that how Professor Snape always felt...He had not been liked since he arrived at Hogwarts and according to some, he had not been much approved of since his birth. It must be a truly lonely way to exist...not having anyone care for you even in the slightest...The images of a dying Professor Snape replayed in her mind from that night in the shrieking shack...Did anyone ever love him?_

Hermione had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the tears. For the first time since his arrival, She felt sorry for Sebastian Prince. Though she still thought of him as a "Stupid Slytherin Git."

 _Later..._

 _ **D**_ raco Malfoy sighed looking over Sebastian Prince as he ate whatever poison passed for healing food. The raven-haired Slytherin had a hard time keeping himself from gagging as Poppy forced the spoon in his mouth. She seemed particularly adamant about him eating such a foul tasting concoction. The Junior Malfoy had hoped to get to spend some time talking with his friend without the prating of a Med-witch.

"Will you leave me alone Poppy!" said Sebastian making faces as she lifted the spoon to his lips. "I'm not an infant, I do not need your assistance to lift a spoon."

"You may have lost more than your mind if you think I am going to trust you to eat your gruel." she said defensive.

"And they say hospitals were to heal people." said Sebastian in a snarky manner. "It seems you're all too eager to shove poison down my throat, not all snakes are poisons you know...my being a Slytherin is a mere coincidence."

Poppy Pomfrey had been about to go off on a tangent.

"Well I never!" she said outrage. "S-SE..."

"That will be all Poppy." said a the familiar voice of the headmaster.

Poppy caught herself and nodded quickly taking a last look at Sebastian and disappearing in the back room with her bowl of gruel.

Sebastian's attention shifted to the headmaster.

"Mr. Malfoy I wish to speak to Mr. Prince alone if you don't mind." said the old man not taking his eyes off Sebastian.

"Of course headmaster." said Draco more than a little disappointed. "I'll catch you later Bastian."

"Later Malfoy." said Sebastian turning to bid Draco farewell.

He turned his attention back to the headmaster.

"Headmaster." he said looking into the man's familiar blue eyes.

"That was a very brave thing you did my boy." said the headmaster in a calm and father-like tone. "You may very well have saved Mr. Longbottom's life."

Sebastian said nothing and his expression remained impassive.

"It was a foolish thing to do sir." he said coldly.

"And what makes you say that?" asked the headmaster.

"Sir is it not the purpose for my being here protection?" asked Sebastian.

"Indeed." replied the headmaster. "But if not for you Neville Longbottom may have been caught in that explosion."

"He should have been paying attention to what he was doing Sir." snapped Sebastian. "Had he not behaved like a dunderhead, none of this would have happened in the first place."

The headmaster's blue eyes twinkled at that as he let out a low chuckle.

Sebastian had not understood what was so funny.

"Forgive me." said the headmaster. "It's just that you remind me of someone."

"Professor Snape?" said Sebastian.

The older wizard seemed to tense up. The question had caught him off guard.

"In a manner of speaking." said Dumbledore carefully. "What do you know of him?"

"He's Potions Master of Hogwarts." replied Sebastian with disinterest. "Draco goes on and on about him and how great he is."

"And you do not believe he is as great as Draco makes him out to be?" asked the headmaster.

Sebastian gave the headmaster a rather bored look.

"I've never met the man." he replied "How am I to know how great he is?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Severus Snape, is a very brave man." he said casually. "And he is very dear to me and all of those of Hogwarts."

Sebastian remained unimpressed.

"I guess." he said reserved.

"Professor Snape went on a sabbatical months before your arrival." explained Dumbledore. "He had pressing business that could not wait, which you well know is why Professor Slughorn is filling in for him."

"One would hope Professor Snape is a much better instructor than Professor Slughorn." said Sebastian snidely.

The headmaster buried his urge to laugh at this and remain professional.

"None the less young man I expect you to respect him and his position as your instructor." he said in a stern father-like tone.

"Yes sir." replied Sebastian.

The Headmaster sighed.

"Now then." he said inspecting the boy. "How are you feeling?"

Sebastian looked at him surprised that he would be interested in him when it had nothing to do with the school or official business.

"I-I'm doing much better sir." he replied feeling nervous for the first time since the man's arrival.

"Good to hear." replied Dumbledore. "It also appears the incident between you and Miss Granger has been resolved...Mr. Potter is quiet the negotiator."

Sebastian froze.

"You know about that?" he asked unsure.

"I know a great deal my boy." replied The Headmaster. "It seems you and Miss Granger are at an impasse...your books appeared to have arrived safe and sound."

Sebastian's cheeks turned red.

The Headmaster placed an affectionate hand on his shoulder. Despite himself, Sebastian found comfort in it. He had a feeling that he should be weary of Dumbledore but he also found that he couldn't turn away from his affection. It had been father-like in a sense and something he appeared to be starving for. The old wizard tussled the raven haired Slytherin's unkempt shoulder length locks and gave him a rather warm smile.

"I am rather proud of you." he said pleasantly. "Your quick thinking did a world of good, my boy."

Sebastian found himself filled with a warmth more precious than gold. He did not understand why but Dumbledore's approval had recharged him to some degree...as if he had been starving for it for quiet some time. _Was that why he challenged Granger? Was he jealous of her gaining Dumbledore's approval?_

"T-Thank you sir." he said respectful although he had not felt very heroic.

"I'll come to see you a bit later, my boy." said The Headmaster moving his hand away.

The young wizard felt a cold emptiness fill him at the loss of contact.

"Do try to stay out of trouble." had been the last thing the old wizard said before he disappeared out the door.

No sooner had he vanished, Poppy returned with her gruel. Sebastian layed back on his bed with a groan. So much for heroic actions. He remained annoyed until she finally managed to get him to swallow a bite. It tasted even worse than before as the young wizard registered the sweetness that danced on his tongue LEMON. How he hated Lemon.


	4. Chapter 3: Understanding By a Moment

**Chapter 3:** _ **Understanding by a Moment**_

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **D** raco Malfoy had been all smiles as he ventured Diagon Alley with Sebastian Prince. He had been explaining every shop and store they passed. Sebastian had not really paid much attention to him. His eyes had been straight ahead on The Golden Trio who had also made their way to the alley to do some last minute shopping for the upcoming holiday. Hermione Granger had caught his eye as she separated from her friends and ventured off toward the book store. Sebastian looked at Draco finding his attentions pulled toward the broom store. He eased away from him and made his way toward the bookstore after Granger. Harry and Ron continued on to the Weasley brother's joke shop. They had been so engrossed in conversation about all the possible gags and remedies George and Fred Weasley had for sell. An a assortment of candies and rocks also entered the idea pool and they seemed to have no notice of their friend walking in the opposite direction.

Sebastian had observed a likewise scenario as Draco went on and on about Fire-bolt brooms and how they were the fastest in existence. He also bragged about his father buying not only him one but all the players on the Slytherin Quiddich team. Draco's grey eyes lit up and swam over the black broom as he looked between it and Sebastian, who had been more interested in what Hermione Granger was doing walking away from her friends.

The young blond Albino wizard made his way into the store as if on a lure. No sooner had he disappeared behind the closed door, Sebastian made his move. He stepped briskly toward the bookstore and disappeared behind a closed door of his own.

 _The Bookstore..._

The smell of old books filled his nostrils as he ventured inside. Followed by the faint scent of Jasmine that hung in the air. He had known it had been new as it was not yet swallowed by the scent of dusty pages and old worn leather. He followed the scent until he caught a glimpse of Hermione gazing rather longingly at a large book with age colored pages and worn green binding. It had been quite expensive, he could tell by the look of dismay she had in her eyes as she pulled herself away from it and ventured into a common section. She pulled a book from the shelves with a worn blue cover paid the man at the front desk and ventured out of the store with one last wistful look at the green covered book that had caught her eye.

Sebastian waited until she disappeared before he walked up to the counter himself. He had glanced at the cover of the book that held her interest. It had been a potions book: _The Complete History of Potions By Dorian Ranclodd._

"How much for the book?" he asked pointedly. "The one about potions."

"80 galleons." replied the book keeper his glare fixed on the young man.

"I'll take it." replied Sebastian. "I want it gift wrapped as well."

"That will cost you extra boy." replied the book keeper.

"I assure you I am quite fine with that." replied Sebastian.

The Book keeper looked skeptical.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and pulled out a pouch of galleons from his pocket. He dumped 90 of them onto the counter and watched as the sour expression on the book keeper's face faded and his attitude became much more agreeable.

"Would that be all sir?" he asked pleasantly.

"No." replied Sebastian annoyed by the sudden solicitous behavior. "I would like access to your owl, if indeed you have one."

"Certainly sir." replied the book keeper still pleasant.

Sebastian walked out of the store with nothing left of his holiday allowance but it had been quiet worth it. Draco caught him coming out of the bookstore with a grin. He had been quite delighted and relieved to see him.

"Bastian there you are." he said smiling. "I should have known you'd make your way to the bookstore eventually."

Sebastian smirked in reply.

"Did you see anything you liked?" asked Draco.

"Not particularly." replied Sebastian.

Draco noticed that he had not come from the store with any purchase.

"Come on." he said. "Perhaps, I can be of some assistance."

The two boys headed back into the bookstore. The Book keeper had been stunned to see his favorite patron return with none other than Draco Malfoy. His face went red as he realized he treated a friend of the infamous Malfoy family with disdain when he first entered the shop.

"Good Afternoon Sirs." he said pleasantly. "What can I, Galloway Roker do for you?"

"My brother is in the market for some good books Mr. Roker." said Draco smoothly. "See to it that you treat him as you would any Malfoy that would grace this shop and do put it all on my father's tab."

Mr. Roker's smile brightened.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy." he said to Draco who smirked.

Sebastian shook his head.

It had been another hour before they finally left the store and Draco made him purchase every book he had his eye on. He shrink them all down and placed them into the pockets of his robes and they headed out of the store before Mr. Roker offered anything else to put on the Malfoy tab.

 _The Weasley Joke Shop..._

 _H_ ermione made her way into the joke shop. She looked over at the assortment of love potions and various gags. Harry and Ron seemed rather wrapped up in the candy gags and hadn't noticed her entrance. She wondered if they had even knew she had left. The pretty pink display of what could only be described as love potions caught her eye and she found herself staring at the bubbling little hearts. Fred and George Weasley had taken great pride in their assortment of gags and colors. It had been rather fortunate to escape the war with both Weasley twins alive and well with the only minor difference being George's ear being severed but that had only prompted the brothers to invent more ways of helping the injured with battle scars and so forth. They dedicated their joke shop to lifting the spirits of the wizarding world in a bid to help those with psychological wounds as well.

"Mione." said George with a wide grin.

"How nice of you to join us." added Fred with an identical grin.

Hermione shook her head.

"Of course you two would notice." she said. "It's good to see you Fred, George."

"Good to see you too Mione." replied the Weasley twin known as Fred.

"Ditto." added George.

"So have they been behaving without me?" she asked nodding in the direction of Harry and Ron.

"Behave?" said Fred in a mock attempt of shock.

"In our shop?" added George in mock disbelief as if she said Voldemort's name before the war.

"What will I do with you two?" asked Hermione shaking her head.

The twins shared a laugh and turned their attention to the door as two more customers entered. Hermione made her way over toward Harry and Ron who had not seemed to take any notice to her sudden appearance.

"Hey Mione check this out." said Harry with a warm smile as he sampled some of the Weasley candy and his ears fluttered.

"That's nothing...Mione watch this..." said Ron grabbing a small handful of candy.

"Ronnikins...I wouldn't..." started George.

"Oh bud out George this will be entertaining." said Fred with an impish grin.

Hermione knew this was not going to be one of Ron's finest ideas.

It took only a second for Ron's pallor to drastically change from his usual complexion to bright red...then to dark blue...and purple...then yellow...and oddly enough orange...His skin became deep forest green and a familiar voice came from behind them.

"Now there's an improvement Weasley, if I had ever saw one." came the taunt that could only be associated with Draco Malfoy. "Slytherin green becomes you."

"Malfoy." said Ron glaring at the blond albino boy with shimmering gray eyes.

"I'd have to agree with you Draco, Weasley does look quiet fetching in Slytherin Green." added the silken drawl of none other than Sebastian Prince.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" asked Hermione stepping up for Ron.

A flicker of annoyance went through Sebastian as the memory of being changed into a frog and then of his own pallor taking on a green hue courtesy of Hermione played for him.

"One could say the same of you and your tendency to take your Gryffindor pride to...shall we say extreme levels." he quipped back as his obsidian gaze flickered with amusement.

Hermione glared at him no doubt having the memories of being given ears and a tail befitting a lioness by him no less.

"Slytherin Git." she said annoyed.

"Insufferable Gryffindor." he replied.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron hostile.

"I was under the impression that this was a shop." replied Sebastian in a bored tone.

"Bastian it seems Weasley here doesn't want our patronage." said Draco with a flicker of snobbish air. "Perhaps we can spend father's money else where."

"Like my family needs Malfoy money to taint their business." said Ron.

At that moment George and Fred showed up.

"Draco." they said in unison.

The younger Malfoy's eyes lit up at the recognition.

"What brings you by...and how is that prestigious father of yours?" asked Fred.

"Very well Fred." answered Draco casually seeming to ignore the looks from "The Golden Trio" as he chatted with Fred Weasley. "I've come to show Sebastian here the wonders of your shop."

Sebastian had felt slightly uncomfortable as George Weasley looked him over.

"You look quiet familiar." said the older Weasley. "I don't believe we've met before but..."

"I remind you of Professor Snape." finished Sebastian.

"Well yeah." replied Fred turning his attention to the raven haired boy as well.

"I've been getting that a lot." replied Sebastian.

Draco had not seen what all the fuss was about. He had already thought Sebastian reminded him of Professor Snape but it was not a time stopping moment.

"Well, now that were all finished getting acquainted how about we get on with the shopping." he said breaking the awkward silence that seemed to settle over them. "Come on Bastian, the Weasley brothers have some really cool things here."

Ron glared at the two Slytherin intently.

"The nerve of those two coming in here." he muttered.

"Ron." said Harry in a warning tone. "They have a right to shop like anyone else."

"Have you gone mental Harry?" asked Ron flabbergasted. "It's Draco Malfoy...and Sebastian Prince...have you forgotten what they did to Hermione?"

"We're not at school and your brothers seem to like their business." said Harry evenly. "I believe Hermione gave as good as she got in their exchanges."

Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"Mione are you hearing this?" he asked turning his attention to Hermione as she watched Sebastian and Draco horse around.

"They do have a right to shop Ron." she said without taking her eyes off the Slytherins.

Draco had eaten one of the candies that changed one's tongue various colors depending on the flavor and had been actively showing Sebastian the effects. The raven haired wizard simply smiled in amusement. Hermione watched as Fred got Draco's attention on some new and improved gag and Sebastian made his way over to a display in pink with small floating hearts popping and bubbling into the air.

He had been quite intrigued by the sight of it and lifted one of the phials so that he could study the bright pink liquid with his own eyes. Hermione had not taken her eyes off him. Her gaze as intense as his own had been as he shifted the mixture in the small phial with even more amusement.

"Interested in love potions eh Sebastian?" asked George with a mischievous grin.

"Not particularly." replied Sebastian still shifting the liquid. " _Amantius Aquatis_."

George looked at him confused for a moment.

Sebastian noticed the confusion and sighed.

"Love water." he replied. "A very weak brew...perhaps you should look into better ways of procuring your supplies."

"Is that why it never works?" asked Fred hearing the conversation.

"Well, that depends on what one is trying to accomplish." replied Sebastian. "Love water is effective but it only lasts for a few seconds."

"Do you know how to make an actual love potion?" asked George interested.

"The actual potion is called _Amantius Sucus_." said Sebastian. "And yes, I happen possess the knowledge of how to make it...it's a relatively easy brew if you have the resources and know what you are doing."

"How long does it last?" asked Draco joining the conversation when his curiosity won out over the need to explore the store.

"Depends on the batch I'm afraid." said Sebastian his dark eyes seemed to light up.

He had really been in his element when it came to potions. He felt as if he could lecture on them for hours. It had been one of the few times that he had been sure of himself. When he first attend potions class, it had not been as daunting as it had for the other students despite his apparent memory loss. Once he started working he just seemed to get the hang of it quite easily, almost like it had been second nature for him.

"So if someone had been interested in paying quite a few galleons for such a batch?" said Fred.

"Would you be willing to brew it?" asked George.

Sebastian looked at the two Weasley brothers. They seemed to be quite desperate enlisting the help of an untitled minor for their supplies. The brew that he spoke of would be quite powerful and if he was caught could get him expelled from the school. He looked at Draco who's gray eyes lit up in anticipation.

"I'll see what I can do." said Sebastian.

"Alright!" said Fred ecstatic.

"Everything in the store is half price!" shouted George.

Sebastian shook his head. These Weasley twins were quite impressive.

 _The Great Hall..._

 _ **H**_ ermione Granger had been casually eating her meal with everyone else when a strange looking brown owl arrived clutching a package. It flapped it's dark wings until it reached where she sat at the Gryffindor table and landed. She had been startled at first by the unfamiliar animal but it seemed intent on delivering the package to her.

"Who's that from Mione?" asked Ron observing the owl only just after looking up from his breakfast.

"A secret admirer perhaps?" asked Ginny with a grin.

"Yeah right." replied Hermione running her fingers over the neatly wrapped package.

She gave the owl a treat for his service and continued to look over the package. If it had not been for the writing on the outside of the package she would have said that they had mis-delivered it but it had the words: To Hermione Granger written on it.

"Anyone we know Mione?" asked Harry intrigued by the mystery.

"It doesn't say." replied Hermione stunned.

"Well, go on and open it already." said Ron rather impatiently.

He had wanted to know what it was and who sent it. If there was a name he would have words with whom ever this was.

"Don't be a prat Ron." said Ginny. "Hermione can do what she wants with it...it's her gift."

"What makes you so sure it's a gift?" asked Hermione.

"Why else would it be gift wrapped?" asked Ginny.

"Right." replied Hermione looking at the package intently.

She took a breath and suddenly started tearing through the paper.

It had been a rather large book with green binding. She let out a gasp as the title lept out at her and she had not known what to say. She could not believe someone would be so generous as to purchase this particular book for her. She had been so stunned that she ran her fingers over the cover tracing the title as she did. _The Complete History of Potions By Dorian Ranclodd._

"Mione are you okay?" asked Harry concerned.

Hermione looked away from her book and took a sweeping gaze around the great hall for an idea as to who her secret admirer was. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except Sebastian had been staring at her rather intently. She dismissed it casually as he always seemed to be staring at her or vise versa since his arrival.

"I'm fine Harry." replied Hermione after a while. "I just...I've always wanted this book but couldn't afford to buy it."

"How much did it cost?" asked Ron trying in vain to hide his jealously.

"When I went to buy it Mr. Roker said it costs 80 galleons." replied Hermione.

"80 galleons?" said Ron in near outrage. "For a book?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Clearly he would never get anything about her.

"Who in their right mind pay 80 bloody galleons for a book?" asked Ron. "They're free in the library."

"That's not the point Ron." said Ginny trying to reign him in.

"Who ever this is has to mental." said Ron. "Nobody spends 80 galleons on a book for some girl."

"So I'm just some girl am I Ron?" replied Hermione getting annoyed.

Ron tried his best to salvage what little shot with her he believed he had left.

"It's not...that's not what I meant Mione." he said. "It's just an awful steep price for something to give a girl for nothing in return."

"You're just angry you didn't have the 80 galleons for it." replied Hermione.

"If I had 80 galleons there are a lot more things I would buy with it than some stupid book." said Ron putting his own foot in his mouth.

With that Hermione gathered up her things and leaned near Ron with malice in her eyes.

"At least whoever did this knows a hell of a lot more about who I am than you do." she said with ice in her tone. "Quidditch and food my be your idea of a good time Ron but I think their stupid things to waste your time on...and so are you."

She stormed out of the great hall without another word.

Sebastian watched her go and his eyes shifted to Ron Weasley.

He had upset Granger all because she got a gift from someone that wasn't him. _How had they even been friends?_ It seemed as if Weasley was more interested in various ploys to get into her knickers than making any kind of connection with her.

 _Slytherin Table..._

Draco had been going on and on about the various uses for Weasley gags and how they made a woman named Umbridge's life a living hell when she took over the school during Voldemort's reign of terror. He had gone on to say that he had gotten to participate in various ministry sanctioned assignments and made Harry Potter's life a living hell in the process.

Sebastian listened half-heartedly more focused on what Hermione Granger had been up to when she received her package from the owl. For a moment her face lit up like a tree at Christmas. She seemed so happy and a little touched when she had gotten the book that she had desired from a distance but knew she could never afford.

Things seemed to be going quite well until Ron Weasley apparently said something to upset her. She stormed out of the great hall with her new book in tow. No doubt she would get a good read out of it for whatever it was worth.

 _The Staff Table..._

The Blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore had been in full twinkle as he watched Sebastian and Hermione from his seat at the staff table. He had witnessed the owl making it's grand entrance and Hermione's display of absolute joy before her small parade had caught rain in the form of the young Mr. Weasley. He had clearly been quite bitter about the gift his friend had received and handled his jealousy quite poorly. What had gotten the main interest of the headmaster had been what was happening at the Slytherin table. Sebastian had stopped eating to watch as Hermione opened her gift and appeared to be holding his breath as she voiced her approval.

"Minerva." said Dumbledore softly.

"Yes Albus." said Professor McGonagall.

"How much money did we give young Mr. Prince in allowance?" asked the headmaster.

"I believe it was 80 galleons." asked Professor McGonagall. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm sure he as put the money to good use." replied Dumbledore with a knowing smirk. "Very good use."

Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"You know Albus." she said in a sigh. "Sometimes I see why Severus is always uneasy about your I-know-something-you-don't-know attitude."

Dumbledore chuckled at this.

"The perks of reaching the age I am." he said in his own defense. "Besides Severus is naturally cynical and suspicious."

"As right he should be when a matter concerns you." replied Professor McGonagall. "We all could learn a thing from him in that regard in any case."

Dumbledore chuckled once more.

"I wonder where his suspicious mind came from." he said re-wording her previous words to him concerning the Potions Master.

Professor McGonagall's reply had been a scowl and it only served to make Dumbledore chuckled more in response.

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower..._

Hermione had made it to her room at last and curled up into bed with her new book. She couldn't wait to crack open the binding and read at least one of the many chapters. Potions had held her interest despite Professor Snape's best efforts to quell her desire to immerse herself in the subject. The price of the book had flashed in her mind as she tried to think of who could actually afford such an expense. Draco Malfoy certainly had the money but he knew about as much of her interest as Ron had and they were always sort of at odds even now in peaceful times. He had changed a lot since the final battle with Voldemort but that didn't mean any of them would be best buddies any time soon.

She continued to think.

Whoever it was that brought this had shared her interest in not only book but potions.

The only person who had rivaled her interest in the subject had been Professor Snape himself during her time at Hogwarts.

She suddenly gasped.

The raven haired young wizard Sebastian had been about as passionate about Potions as Professor Snape had been. He even gave a near lecture about a true love potion back in the Weasley joke shop. Hermione opened her book and flipped through the pages recalling in great detail everything Sebastian had said about Love Water potion and its properties.

He had been right of course.

She skimmed through the book and found the entry about Love Juice potion.

It seemed to have been marked quite recently.

A smile spread across her face as she noted the small spidery scrawl below the text.

"You are entirely too noisy for your own good Granger."

There could be no doubt who had given her the gift now. It had to be Sebastian. He had been the only one who shared her interests and he had known she would look up the potions to see if she could prove him wrong.

"Stupid Slytherin Git." she said with an air of affection as she layed back on her bed and began reading her new book in earnest.

Laying there in the comfort of her own room with a good book Hermione began to think about the raven haired Slytherin.

 _Perhaps Sebastian Prince wasn't so bad after all._


	5. Chapter 4:Two Shining Stars

**Chapter 4:** _ **Two Shinning Stars**_

 _Professor Slughorn's Potions Room, Hogwarts..._

 **S** ebastian Prince had been brewing the rather complex _Wolfsbane_ potion for days now. He had no idea why the professor asked a wizard as inexperienced as him to brew such a complex potion but he excelled at it. He had designated him: _Wolfsbane_ Potion Brewer ever since he assigned the potion for him and Hermioine to do as a challenge between the two. It seemed a rare treat to be able to brew with such freedom and complexity. Slughorn had even encouraged him to use the classroom lab for experimental potions as well as ingredients from the store room. Needless to say, Sebastian was quite intrigued by Professor Slughorn's obvious favoritism.

As an added bonus, Hermione Granger had been positively green with envy pointing out that Professor Snape would never teach the way Slughorn does nor would he show blatant favoritism in class, or let a student such as Sebastian meddle in his store room or potions lab unattended. Professor Slughorn ignored the girl believing she had no concept of "stored" favors. Sebastian had been curious about this Professor Snape that everyone seemed to have known except him.

Granger seemed to speak of him as highly as Draco and she was a Gryffindor.

The Raven-haired Slytherin made his way to the library to see if he could find anything that kept a record of Professor Severus Snape's many accomplishments. He had been treated to a few articles about a young Slytherin witch named Eileen Prince and how she had been the former Gobbstones Team captain for the Slytherin squad in the 40's and there was mention of her being a champion of the sport. She had been a relatively plain looking young woman. Lacking in both appeal and ambition outside of her selected sport.

He continued to read and found Professor Snape had been the youngest Potions Master ever to receive his title and the youngest teacher in Hogwarts history. He had been well accomplished academically as well with top scores on all his exams with the exception of Divination class. He had been been well adept in charms as well which had been something quite surprising considering all Sebastian had heard about his opinion on "silly wand waving."

It had been a strange concept that they both could agree upon.

Sebastian had more interest in brewing potions than he had using a wand. After looking over more of the few records of Professor Severus Snape's accomplishments. After reading all that had been listed about Snape, Sebastian left the library with a lot to think about. It seemed that both Draco and Hermione's praise of the absent Professor had not been attributed to blind hero-worship.

 _Charms Class, Hogwarts..._

 _ **H**_ ermione had been as smug as ever when Professor Flitwick went over the newest water charm for them to study that would no doubt be on their N.E.W.T.S. this coming year. She had gotten it on the first try with seamless effort. Harry watched her trying in vain to mimic her precise movements. When it came to charms Harry had about as much skill as a drunk man fumbling around in the dark. His emerald eyes lit up as he watched his friend bask in the glory of her efforts while the other students struggled.

"You're really good at this Mione." he said conceding defeat.

"It's not that hard Harry." said Hermione effortlessly.

"For those of us that are not born for charms it is." replied Harry.

He had been rather lucky to have partnered with Hermione in this class since Draco had been more rubbish at charms than he had been. Ron had been paired with Neville Longbottom and seemed to be having just as much trouble as anyone. Even Sebastian had been having trouble exhibiting the proper technique. Although it can be assumed it was more from feeling foolish about having to swish his wrist like a girl and flick his wand in a dainty display.

"It seems that you are having some trouble with the proper wand movements Mr. Prince." said Professor Flitwick observing him.

"Obviously." replied Sebastian sitting with his arms across his chest.

Draco laughed at the remark his friend made.

"Mr. Prince is it safe to assume that you do not want to participate in today's activities?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"I don't see the point of all this silly wand waving." said Sebastian. "It's not even practical for casting a spell in the heat of battle."

Professor Flitwick shook his head.

"Silly wand waving is it?" he said puffing out his small chest appearing to size up the young raven haired wizard. "Young man I'll have you know that many of these charms were used to the benefit of Hogwarts when You-Know-Who tried to take the school during the war."

"I doubt he was impressed." replied Sebastian snidely.

Flitwick turned his attention to his prized pupil.

"Miss Granger I believe Mr. Prince could use some tutoring in the art of charms." he said. "You'll be working with him from now until the exams at the end of the year...let's see if we can make a decent charms worthy student out of him shall we."

Hermione smiled.

"Yes sir." she said looking at Sebastian who had been scowling.

She packed up her things and switched seats with Draco who rolled his eyes at her and gave Sebastian friendly slap on the shoulder.

"If you two go back to hexing each other I want a front row seat." he said quickly with a smirk.

"Sod off Malfoy." replied Sebastian still with the scowl.

Hermione took the seat Draco vacated and he in turn made his way to the empty seat next to Harry Potter. He sighed looking about as annoyed as his friend had when he sat his books down.

"Malfoy." said Harry in greeting.

"Potter." replied Draco.

That was about as civil as they had been before they started going to work trying to figure out the charms spell on their own. Hermione looked over at Sebastian who tried his best to avoid eye contact with her.

"I do not need your assistance Granger." he said when Flitwick turned his back.

"Well, Professor Flitwick instructed me to teach you so that's what I'm going to do." replied Hermione.

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I am not some work horse awaiting your instruction in the hopes of achieving good grades Granger." he replied bitterly. "I am perfectly capable of casting the silly charm on my own."

"If you were capable of doing it on your own you would not have needed me to come to tutor you." replied Hermione ignoring the glare he had given her.

Determined to show her and the small charms Professor that he had indeed been capable of casting the water charm Sebastian grabbed his wand and flicked it rather violently.

" _Aqua sphaera_." he said bitterly.

Water shot out of the tip of his wand and swirled around until it condensed and folded into a sphere. Hermione watched him knowing exactly what would happen since he had not used the proper technique before he cast it. It appeared that Professor Flitwick had known as well and he cast a water resistant charm over his personal desk. He sat patiently at his desk of the inevitable to happen.

Sebastian had a smug expression on his face due to his success at casting the spell without the wand waving Flitwick and Hermione tried to force him to do. A small grin broke out across Hermione's face and she shook her head woefully. The raven haired Slytherin noticed that she had taken a step back and looked at her with puzzled interest.

In a matter of seconds Sebastian had been in on the not so private joke as the sphere grew in size and became difficult to control. He tried to contain it but only made it increase in size.

"Bloody hell Prince is going to flood the classroom!" shouted Ron.

The other students started scrambling to get out of the path of the water. Draco growled at the red-head and lept over his desk. He pulled his wand and attempted to aid Sebastian in controlling the sphere. Harry followed taking out his wand and aiding the two struggling Slytherins. Neville Longbottom took a breath and made his way over to the fray. He pulled his wand adding assistance to the other struggling students. Pansy Parkinson got up from her chair drawing her wand and joined in the struggle against the rouge sphere.

Hermione shook her head and drew her wand. If everyone else was going to assist Sebastian she didn't see why she couldn't. The six of them managed to condense the sphere and put up a good fight until the ball exploded splashing all of them and leaving them soaked to the bone. Sebastian suddenly flushed and looked down at the floor. He had not liked failure no matter how much assistance he received in the process. Draco looked at the mess all six of them had appeared to be and started laughing. Pansy joined him. Then Harry followed noting that they had been quite a sight.

Neville had begun to laugh as well albeit rather nervously. Hermione laughed getting a look at her hair though Harry's glasses. Sebastian had looked like a soaked puppy and didn't know what to do with himself before Draco put his hand on his shoulder.

"This is the most fun I've had in this class since I came to Hogwarts." he said proudly. "Who knew charms could be interesting without all the silly and waving."

Sebastian started laughing at this.

Hermione had been quiet impressed. She had not known that he had such a rich and deep laugh. It had been quite the sight when he really got going. All six of the soaked students had a full on laugh comfortable in their association. Professor Flitwick shook his head. He had not expected anything like that to happen. A smile broke across his small face. Draco had been right. This was the most fun anyone has had in his class in all the years of him teaching at Hogwarts.

Professor Flitwick turned his attention back to Sebastian. He had been quite the head strong young man. It had been clear that his association with Draco Malfoy had a wondrous affect on the boy. He had not seen the young Malfoy take enough of an interest of anyone but himself or his family and yet he seemed so undoubtedly loyal to this new student.

 _The Slug Club..._

Professor Slughorn had been quite happy to have his token pupil attend his lavish party. He had invited a great deal of people to witness the young man's great works and engage him in intellectual conversation. It wasn't every day that one could meet The Wizarding World's Greatest Hero's secret son. It had been one of the many reasons so many influential people showed up. A great many of them had been dying to know as much about the dour Potions Master as they could. The mystery surrounding his life had been one for the record books. The elder wizard smiled brightly as he shook the hands of his guests.

"Welcome." he said pleasantly. "Welcome all."

People filed into the large gold tent by the dozens. All rich and successful movers and shakers as they say. One particular guest had not been impressed. She had a bored expression on her face which had been sallow and pale as she made her way into the tent. She wore moderate formal attire, On her feet had been long black boots bound in leather. On her legs had been a lengthy black skirt. Her elegant slender frame had been wrapped in an equally elegant green sleeveless top draped over a long sleeve white shirt with lace around her sleeves, and ruffles at the collar. Her raven hair had been down to her back and her dark eyes gleamed despite the impassive demeanor.

"Lady Hamershal." said Slughorn with a hint of forced admiration. "I am delighted that you could attend my humble get together."

The woman known as lady Hamershal glared at him.

"Save the pleasantries Horace." she replied with an icy tone. "I've only agreed to attend this pool party you call a swaree because you promised to reveal the son of Severus Snape."

Slughorn smiled rather candidly.

"Indeed." he said with a sense of superiority. "I have found the long lost son of a high acclaimed hero."

"And is his mind as brilliant as you say that it is or am I getting my hopes up?" asked Lady Hamershal still unimpressed.

"He will not disappoint you." said Slughorn triumphantly.

"We shall see." replied Lady Hamershal not at all delighted to be his acquaintance.

She ventured into the tent with everyone else with an air of superiority following close behind her.

 _Inside..._

Sebastian had been uncomfortable dressed in a firmly pressed black suit that Slughorn deemed mandatory for the party (and at Draco's assistance). His feet were in highly polished black dress shoes (another aspect of Draco's insistence). His naturally unkempt raven locks had been pulled neatly into a ponytail and tied elegantly with a black ribbon. For those that did not know him, they would conclude that the young wizard had looked rather charming. He had not even wanted to attend but Draco had been all up in arms about how this was the defining moment of his young social life and that he should use the opportunity as a true Slytherin to make his future more secure. He had grumbled the entire time they got ready and Draco had to shove him into the tent. The junior Malfoy had been born and bred for this kind of solicitous nonsense.

He took to working the room like a fish did breathing in water. The raven-haired young wizard shook his head as his friend got lost in the sea of handshakes and bows that came with chatting endlessly about one's net-worth and various accomplishments. Sebastian made his way over toward the punch bowl having nothing better to do and no interest in actively socializing.

He had just taken a drink when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He sighed and turned around fully intent on letting whom ever it was that saw fit to invade his personal space have it. Then his obsidian eyes fell on the sight of none other than Hermione Granger. She had been wearing a black dress of all things with her hair pulled back neatly into a ponytail and red lipstick on her lips. Black boots had been on her feet and she carried what looked to him like a black carrying purse.

"G-Granger?" he said flabbergasted.

"Hi Sebastian." she said cheerfully. "I figured I'd see you here."

"S-Slughorn cornered you as well?" he asked.

"What's a slug club party without his two brightest students?" said Hermione in a mocking version of Slughorn's voice.

Sebastian laughed.

"You know that's actually a very good impression of him." he said giving her the first compliment of the night.

"Thank you." said Hermione.

Her cheeks turned red when she realized that it had been the first time he had ever said something nice about her.

"That's a nice suit." she said trying to return the favor.

"Of course." he said without enthusiasm. "Draco's doing."

Hermione smiled.

"The dress is Ginny's doing." said she supplied.

"Well, I can say she had your best interest at heart." said Sebastian smoothly.

Hermione blushed again.

"I can concur that Draco had done the same for you." she said.

This time it was Sebastian's turn to blush.

Harry Potter arrived with Ron Weasley in tow. They spotted Hermione talking with Sebastian and Ron wanted to immediately charge over to them and pull her away.

"She's really over there talking to that Slytherin Git." said the red-haired young wizard.

"Ron calm down." said Harry. "This is a party after all everything doesn't always have to be about house rivalry."

"How can you say that Harry?" asked Ron stunned. "You of all people know what they're like."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked away from Ron. If he was going to go off and do something stupid than that was on him. The dark haired young wizard had not come to the party to babysit. He just had to be sure to stay a safe distance away so that Hermione couldn't hex him as well.

Slughorn had entered the tent after the last of the guests had arrived. He had been awful chipper since the event began.

Hermione had found that she liked having something in the way of a casual conversation with Sebastian. He had been like a breath of fresh air in a room full of drab stuffed shirts. In turn Sebastian had noted that the formidable Miss Granger had not been as insufferable as he perceived her to have been upon their first meeting.

"Thank you for the book by the way." she said looking at him intently.

Sebastian looked at her with an impassive expression.

"I have no idea what your talking about." he said.

"I know you brought me the book Slytherin." she said. "You are too noisy for your own good Granger."

Sebastian chuckled some at that.

"I might have known that you'd read through the entire thing in one night." he said casually. "Insufferable-know-it-all."

Hermione took it as a compliment.

"I might have known that you weren't a complete git." she countered in a seemingly smug tone.

Sebastian scoffed dismissing her intended admiration.

"Shows what you know." he said coldly.

Hermione shook her head. She could tell her forwardness had made him quite uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess I'll go find Harry or Ron." she said. "I'm sure they could use a lesson in proper educate."

"I wouldn't doubt it." replied Sebastian.

"See you in class Sebastian." said Hermione as she took her leave of him.

"See you in class Granger." he replied as she walked to the other side of the tent.

Alone once more Sebastian turned his attention back to the punch bowl. He had been content in his solitude until a strange woman with extravagant raven hair and wearing an elegant green blouse and a lengthy black skirt approached the punch bowl. Her sallow cheek seemed to intensify the pale of her pallor. Her dark eyes swept over the young wizard and there had been an unmistakable air of superiority behind them.

"Pardon me young man." she said in a voice laced with ice. "Would you be so kind as to pour a lady a drink?"

Sebastian had been stunned when he took in the sight of her.

"Y-yes ma'am." he replied and poured her a glass of punch.

She took the glass without hesitation and drank some down.

"Why thank you young man." she said.

Sebastian had watched her curious for a moment or two. He had known that she had wanted something. That much was obvious with her attending this party show-casing intelligent students. She seemed to be actively studying him as well.

"Hmmm." he heard her say. "Interesting likeness."

"I beg your pardon." said Sebastian feeling instantly more uncomfortable.

"Severus Snape." said the woman getting to the point. "What do you know of him?"

"Just the same hero stories as everyone else." replied Sebastian. "And a little of his academic record her at the school."

The woman continued to look him over.

"How much do you know of his personal life?" she asked watching him intently.

"Nothing I'm afraid." replied Sebastian. "E-Everyone I meet seems to believe that he may be my father."

"And what do you believe?" asked the woman.

"I-I'm not sure what to believe." replied Sebastian. "I don't remember much other than that I was formerly a student of Drumstrag institute."

"So you have no recollection of life outside of school?" asked the woman intrigued.

"N-no." he replied. "I haven't really given any of it much thought...The headmaster said that I was declared a ward of Hogwarts."

The woman seemed satisfied with his answer.

"What a tragic way to live." she said painstakingly mustering an ounce of pity. "Well young man, I am Lady Theodora Hamershal."

Sebastian looked at her for a moment. She had extended her hand. He thought it best to keep his manners and kissed it as Draco instructed him to do when in the presence of a lady of note.

"Sebastian S. Prince." he said.

Lady Hamershal seemed a bit taken aback by the mention of his name.

"Prince?" she said looking him over.

"Yes." replied Sebastian.

"Are you aware that you wear the name of a very prestigious wizarding family?" she asked.

"Not particularly." replied Sebastian in a nonchalant manner.

Lady Hamershal smiled at him. He had been by far the most interesting aspect of this so-called party.

"Tell me Mr. Prince." she said amused. "What do you think of this party?"

Sebastian looked around for a moment then considered his answer.

"I think this being labeled a party is the biggest load of horse vomit I've ever had to stomach." he replied honestly.

Lady Hamershal laughed out loud. She seemed to be quite amused by this.

"I believe we both can agree on that." she replied.

Sebastian flashed a smile.

"I like you Mr. Prince." said Lady Hamershal. "There's not too many people who are brave enough to be honest with a complete stranger."

"I'm always honest." replied Sebastian.

"I should hope so." replied Lady Hamershal. "I would expect nothing less from the son of Severus Snape."

The two of them had spent most of the night talking. He spoke about one or two possible potions experiments, but remained careful enough to entice her interest but keep all his cards close to his chest, he had been a Slytherin after all, and she gave him an ear full of stories pertaining to the absent Potions Master whom she had seemed to know quiet intimately. When the party came to a close they had hardly noticed. Sebastian walked away with a well deserved sponsorship and someone outside of the Malfoy family with genuine interest in him. They worked out the terms of his arrangement with Lady Hamershal at the party and it seemed that Draco had been right about making preparations for his future.

Lady Hamershal exited the tent followed by Slughorn.

"So." he said. "What do you think?"

"For once I was not disappointed by my less than reputable association with you." she replied.

That was as close to a complement as Slughorn was going to get and he took it gladly. He had stumbled upon a gold mine. People would line up to hear him regal tells of teaching both the infamous Potions Master and his long lost son. He could sit back and live off the residuals for the rest of his life and never have to teach again. He rubbed his hands together in a greedy fashion.

This was all so splendid.


	6. Chapter 5: The Bliss of Youth

**Chapter 5:** _ **The Bliss of Youth**_

 _Hogsmead, Wizarding World..._

 **S** now had fallen and the students had been eager to have their fun after recovering from a lengthy war and demanding classes, it had been nice to have a little time to enjoy life. Everyone in the wizarding world knew how precious it could be. Sebastian had been walking with a lengthy dark coat, a Slytherin scarf, black trousers, black boots, and black ear warmers. Draco Malfoy launched a newly formed snowball in his direction. It hit the young wizard and he whirled around with a deadly scowl on his face. Draco busted out laughing.

"You look just like him mate!" he howled.

"Malfoy." said Sebastian annoyed the albino wizard got the drop on him.

"Take it easy mate." replied Draco. "You look right pissed."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Draco put a hand on his shoulder.

"You take life too seriously." he said with a sigh.

"And your too lenient." replied Sebastian.

Draco nodded.

"Perhaps." he replied.

Draco's own coat had been black and bundled up quite nicely. He wore a hat with Slytherin colors on it's trim, a Slytherin scarf, and black trousers complete with black boots, as well as gloves. The white snow had a much more pale hue than Draco's albino complexion at this point and his cheeks were red from the warmth of his clothes.

Snow fell softly as the two boys walked with Draco prattling on.

"So Pansy's got these really huge tits..." he started.

"Malfoy." said Sebastian annoyed. "I am not interested in hearing stories about your little girlfriend."

"I know...I know." said Draco. "But I have to tell you this Bastian you're the only best mate I have."

Sebastian stopped walking.

He looked at Draco Malfoy.

"Why not Crabbe or Goyle?" he asked.

"They're just flunkies who kiss up to me because of who my father is." replied Draco sadly. "More like having dogs than friends."

"I know nothing of my father." admitted Sebastian who instantly regretted being so open.

Draco had been stunned.

"You...you don't know your father?" he asked in disbelief.

"Or my mother...or any other family." replied Sebastian. "Or if they're even alive."

Draco's expression seemed sympathetic.

"W-were you attacked?" he asked trying to keep his voice even.

"Attacked?" asked Sebastian confused.

"Y-You know by them...death eaters." replied Draco trying to keep his hands from trembling as images of being in Voldemort's service raced through his mind.

"Dumbledore says so." replied Sebastian. "And that they wiped my memories."

Draco put a trembling hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry mate." he said simply. "You'll always be welcome at Malfoy Manor...my family would be honored to take you in."

Sebastian nodded.

"I-I would be honored to accept." he replied painstakingly.

Draco flashed him a smile. He moved his hand from Sebastian's shoulder and threw it around the raven haired wizard's neck pulling him close in a brotherly walk.

"You know...I've always wanted a brother." said Draco fondly.

Sebastian did nothing to contain the smile that filed across his face. Draco Malfoy was something else indeed. He knew the young wizard meant every word of his invitation for him to stay with his family. Perhaps it would not be so bad being best mates with a Malfoy. They continued walking with Draco finally breaking away and scooping up some snow. He had not seen Sebastian anticipate this and was treated to a snow ball smashing into his face.

Frantic from the cold Draco wiped the slush from his face in time for his gray eyes to fall on Sebastian laughing. He answered it with yet another snowball until the two were locked in a one on one snowball fight. Laughter coming from both young wizards as they played in the snow.

 _Snowed Path, Hogsmead..._

 _ **H**_ arry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger had been exploring the snow covered trail as they made their way further toward the trees and well away from the watchful eyes of Professor Slughorn. The question on everybody's mind had been what was happening with Professor Snape. Hermione received information that Lucius Malfoy had left town following the strange attack that took place at the diner in his honor.

"According to sources it's the last time both Professor Snape and Lucius have been seen." said Hermione seemingly worried.

"He's okay." said Harry Potter not wanting to think about something happening to the Professor after everything they had all been through. "He has to be."

Ron sighed.

He had not seen Professor Snape's memories after his near murder at the hands of Voldemort.

"Are you okay mate?" he asked Harry concerned.

The green eyed boy with unkempt dark hair of his own looked over at his red haired friend.

"A couple of low class death eaters are no match for Professor Snape." he said trying more to reassure himself than anyone else.

"Or Lucius Malfoy." added Ron sensing his friend's distress.

"I'm sure Professor Snape and Draco's father are recuperating some where." said Hermione helpful. "Possible aiming to catch them off guard."

"That definitely sounds like Snape." said Harry feeling reassured.

"Definitely." agreed Ron.

"Of course." added Hermione for good measure.

Ron had been about to suggest going to get something to eat when he was hit rather suddenly with what appeared to be a mount of sloshed ice. He blinked fearing it had been worse than it was. Hermione and Harry had been nearly about to draw their wands when they heard the sound of laughter. They all turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy with Sebastian Prince at his side as he pointed in their direction laughing his head off.

"Malfoy!" said Ron annoyed.

He bent down into the snow and made a ball of slush of his own and threw it back at his attacker.

Draco moved rather swiftly out of the way.

"You call that a throw Weasley?" he asked as if offended. "You couldn't hit the broad side of that shack you call a house."

Hermione and Harry both bent down in the snow and launched balls in Draco's direction.

"Just like Gryffindors to gang up on a Slytherin." said Draco dodging them.

They threw more at him each missing as Draco continued to taunt. Sebastian watched them all, their anger at each other disappearing behind the bliss of youthful enjoyment. He had wondered just how easy it had been for them to simply be at peace with life.

"Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!" shouted Ron laughing.

He launched a snowball at Sebastian who had been quiet distracted by his thoughts to dodge it. The young wizard scowled in Ron's direction as everyone stopped waiting to see his reaction. He had looked very much like Professor Snape at that moment rage seething off him as they stared. Even Draco had paused.

"Well, you've gone and done it Weasley." he called at Ron with a smirk. "I'd say you right pissed him off."

Everyone except Draco had watched as Sebastian moved with a speed unheard of manifesting three perfect snow balls and launching them at all Gryffindors. Laughter came from all five of them as they proceeded to best each other in pelting.

Draco found himself on the receiving end of several balls including from Sebastian who couldn't resist the urge to pelt him as well.

"Hey!" exclaimed Draco removing slush from his ear. "Who's side are you on?"

Sebastian shrugged and continued to pelt him.

Harry burst into a laugh as Draco tackled Sebastian to the ground allowing the Hermione to pelt him with snowballs.

"Get him Granger!" he shouted laughing.

"Traitor." said Sebastian with a scowl.

Draco shrugged letting his friend up.

Sebastian briskly tried to remove the snow from his nose and ears.

Harry laughed unable to help himself.

"And what are you laughing at Potter?" asked Sebastian turning on him.

Harry froze. He had still been unable to stop his laughter from creeping back.

"You find my discomfort funny Potter?" asked Sebastian still with that scowl that only made Harry laugh more.

Before Harry could react Sebastian had advanced pulling him with an arm around his neck and smashed snow into his dark unkempt hair. Harry continued to laugh. Ron and Hermione joined in as Sebastian chased Harry pelting The-Boy-Who-Lived with snow balls.

"Hey that's my best mate your manhandling." pipped Ron.

"No worries Weasley." said Draco raising his eye brows in a mischievous manner. "There's plenty to go around."

"Oh Bloody Hell." replied Ron as he found himself wrestling with Draco Malfoy in the snow.

All four boys wrestled pelting each other with snow and laughing rather pleasantly as Hermione looked on unable to stifle giggles of her own. She had not noticed that Sebastian had wiggled out of the fray and made his way over toward her.

"Something funny Granger?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione was caught by surprise.

"Oh no you don't." she said. "If you think you turning into a frog was bad..."

"I'll take my chances." replied Sebastian.

He pelted Hermione with snowballs and chased her around the trees. He had been mesmerized by her zipping in and out of the trees. She moved with a grace and speed unmatched by any but his own. Her girlish giggles filled his ears and caused his own chuckle to slip from his lips. They got to a small mound where she lost her balance and tripped dragging him down with her purely out of spite of course. She had refused to be the only one embarrassed by the situation. They tumbled until she landed on top of him. Her horrid hair in his face as her had rested against his chest. They had only spent a few seconds in this state. A precious few seconds before she realized where she had landed and shot up to her feet with her cheeks burning red. Sebastian sat up rather slowly dizzy from a feeling that he didn't quite recognize as he drank in the sight of her.

Obsidian locked on Amber once more and all of time seemed to stand still.

Suddenly a scream shook the euphoria from their moment. It shattered the easy peace that fell and the bliss of youth had faded. A familiar creeping feeling had replaced it one that could only be described as _dread._ Sebastian shot to his feet as Hermione spoke with terror stricken eyes. She had known the source of the scream and it had not been from innocent boys at play.

"Ron." she said almost breathless. "RON!"

In an instant she went tearing through the trees in the direction she last saw her friends. He had followed his heart pounding as the second scream filled his ears and made bile creep up into the back of his throat. It had been a different voice. A voice that sent chills down his spine and made his steps more urgent.

"Draco." he said as he ran. "DRACO!"

Both Hermione and Sebastian ran as fast as they could to aid their friends.

 _Snow Path...Hogsmead..._

 _ **B**_ lood dripped onto the white snow dying it a horrid pink as Ron Weasley clutched his arm. His body had been wracked with pain as his eyes fixed a glare on Draco Malfoy. The young albino wizard had been as confused as they had when the Gryffindors turned on him. Harry drew his wand ready to hex him at the slightest twitch. Then out of nowhere Draco fell to the ground writhing in what Harry immediately recognized as an unforgivable curse.

"Draco!" he said trying his best to keep an eye out for whoever it was that attacked them. "Ron get your wand ready."

Before Harry could finish Ron found himself floored by the same curse.

Harry Potter stood alone as both Ron and Draco twitched and screamed in the snow below him. Blood everywhere from cuts and bruises that suddenly formed on their skin. Draco's had been the worst. Fearing the same had happened to Hermione and Sebastian he watched for any sign of who had been after them when Sebastian arrived.

He and Hermione had their wands drawn.

"What happened?" asked Hermione looking down at Ron and Draco in pools of blood.

"I don't know." replied Harry frantic. "One minute we were playing and the next..."

Sebastian surveyed the scene.

"Reveal yourself!" he demanded.

He had been enraged at the state Draco had been in.

"Well...well." said a gruff voice.

In seconds The Death Eater McNair revealed himself.

He gave a toothless grin in the direction of Harry Potter.

"I came for Malfoy and look at the treat I got." he continued. "Potter, Granger, Weasley, and..."

He looked over Sebastian as his grin spread wider.

"Snape's boy." he finished.

Sebastian arched an eye brow in confusion

McNair laughed whole heartedly.

"Don't that beat it all." he said laughing. "You're Snape's boy alright...only he could be so arrogant...looks like you picked up a lot from dear ol' dad."

Harry looked at Hermione who looked back at him confused.

"I assure you I know nothing of the man you speak of." replied Sebastian. "Nor do I have any interest, all I want to knwo is why did you attack my friends?"

McNair laughed again.

"Snape's boy friends with Potter." he said amazed. "Will wonders never cease?"

Sebastian glared at him.

"Why did you attack them?" he asked losing patience.

"It's simply really." replied McNair. "I came for Malfoy, his father and I have some...unfinished business."

Sebastian looked over at Draco.

"Whatever business you have with him...you have with me as well." he said looking back at McNair.

"Naturally." replied McNair. "This business includes Snape and you as well with you being his boy and all."

"I already told you I know nothing of the man in which you speak." replied Sebastian. "Why should I be linked with him?"

McNair rolled his eyes.

"A brief history lesson then." he replied. "I am a death eater, Malfoy there, his father and Snape were also death eaters...loyal followers of the dark lord...we would have been victorious if not for the treachery of the for mentioned members of our society...after the fall we were rounded up with the exception of the traitors and taken to Azkaban and now we wish retribution...starting with young Malfoy and surprisingly...you."

Harry lept in front of Sebastian.

"You're not taking either of them." he said glaring at McNair. "You'll have to get through me first."

"Say out of this Potter." growled Sebastian.

Harry looked at him stunned.

"I've read that my "father" as you put it was a spy for the order." Sebastian said turning back to McNair.

McNair nodded.

"A filthy half-blood traitor." he said.

Rage surged through Sebastian and his obsidian eyes flashed pure hatred.

"This fight is no longer your concern Potter." he said turning back to Harry.

"We can beat him if we work to..." started Harry.

"Stupefy." said Sebastian cutting him off then turning his attention back to McNair.

Hermione looked at him confused.

"Sebastian why did you...?" she started.

"Get them back to Hogwarts." he said not taking his eyes off McNair.

"It seems little Snape is as eager as his father to die." taunted the death eater.

At this McNair and Sebastian began to toss curses at each other both reflecting and attacking moving their battle away from the boys and Hermione. Draco looked up feeling the curse still coursing through him. He watched as Sebastian battled McNair. He groaned from the pain. Gray eyes caught a slight shimmer as Sebastian continued to best McNair in spells.

"No!" was all he could manage when he opened his mouth.

Hermione woke Harry and they looked over Ron.

Another shimmer appeared and she gripped her wand.

Harry jumped to his feet sensing her tension.

"Mione?" he said looking in the opposite direction catching a shimmer of his own.

"Granger." said Draco coming to. "Granger my wand."

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the shimmer. Ron crawled toward Draco sliding him his wand.

The shimmers stepped forth revealing themselves.

Harry and Hermione found themselves locked in one on one battles with multiple copies of Bart Crouch Jr. The young wizard and witch seemed to be holding their own against the frantic death eaters. Sebastian continued to best McNair who taunted him with stories of Severus Snape.

"Your dear ol' dad was nothing but a coward...some weak cross between a Mud-blood and a true wizard." he taunted.

Sebastian kept his cool but his rage at the word COWARD seemed to make him seethe.

"Snape was a Coward!" shouted Bart while fighting Harry and Hermione.

"Don't listen to them Sebastian." said Harry continuing his fight.

He still felt slightly guilty about having said the same thing to the man once before.

Draco Malfoy got to his feet feeling the curse course through him.

Ron blacked out unable to do more.

Bart called his doubles to himself and took on Harry alone. Hermione attended Ron and Draco who collapsed again despite himself. He had known what they were planning but the pain. Tears came from his gray eyes and his heart raced. He had to get to Sebastian. He had to save him from these death eaters...he had to save his God-Brother.

It wasn't long before Potter found himself on the receiving end of another stupefy. He dropped to the snow silently. His wand still clutched in his hand. Hermione tried desperately to look after bother Ron and Draco who had been bleeding rather profusely. She cast a small stasis charm on their bodies to keep them from losing any more blood.

Bart Crouch turned his attention to her.

"Mud-blood!" he taunted.

Hermione glared at him.

"Time to die!" taunted Bart as he split into copies once more.

Sebastian held his own with McNair but Hermione's screams as she dodged most of Bart Jr.'s curses filled his ears. She had been alone with Harry off his feet once again. Sebastian moved swiftly as he heard the words leave Crouch Jr.'s mouth before they hit Hermione. He threw a shield over Harry, Draco, and Ron.

Hermione blinked and he had placed his body between her and an unforgivable.

His screams filling her ears as his body became wracked with pain. She hit the ground falling into the shield with the others but not before a light hex caused her to black out. Grey eyes opened to see Sebastian on the ground writhing in agony as McNair and Bart Jr. stood above him casting the much dreaded _Crucio_ curse on him repeatedly laughing at their efforts.

"No." said Draco unable to contain his fury at his failure.

Hermione stirred at this. She saw Draco will himself to his feet despite the pain. It was an odd thing to see Draco Malfoy care so much for someone...let alone a wizard he hardly knew. The determined Malfoy made his way over toward the death eaters pain be damned.

"Expelliamus!" he shouted glaring at both Bart Jr. and McNair as the younger of the two flew through the air and into a near by tree.

Hermione scrambled to her feet and cast a binding charm on the miserable wretch.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GOD-BROTHER!" shouted Draco enraged turning his attention to McNair.

The older wretch had been about to cast something in his direction when Hermione lent a hand.

"Expelliamus!" she shouted sending the creep sailing as far as the eye could see and beyond for good measure.

Draco collapsed onto the ground just a mere inches away from Sebastian who had not moved even with the curse coursing rough him. Hermione looked around. Ron had been out cold still badly injured, Harry was out cold due to the stupefy, Draco and Sebastian were out cold as well. She had been out of breath with only a few minor scrapes and bruises.

Harry opened his eyes after Hermione hit him with a counter-spell and looked around. He had a few minor cuts but he had been well enough. His green eyes fell on Sebastian and his heart sank.

"Mione...is he?" he started.

"Everyone's alive." she replied. "We need to get them back to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded in approval.

 _Hogwarts..._

 _ **P**_ rofessor McGonagall paced The Headmaster's office. She had not liked the idea of Sebastian going off to Hogsmead let alone with The Golden Trio and Malfoy. The Headmaster assured her it was safe. He even told her he put Slughorn in charge and that he would never let anything happen to his two most prized students.

"I don't like it." stated McGonagall plainly. "I don't like it at all Albus."

"You worry too much Minerva." assured The Headmaster.

"Albus something seems wrong." she continued. "You should never have let that boy go."

"Was I to keep him a prisoner of the castle then?" asked Dumbledore.

"You could have found a way to make him understand." replied McGonagall upset. "No good can come of this Albus."

"Minerva..." started the Headmaster.

He looked down at his desk and a strange ring that rested on it glowed bright red.

McGonagall shot him a knowing glare.

"What were you going to say Albus?" she asked in a mix of rage and smug arrogance. "That I worry too much?"

The headmaster waved her off and got to his feet. There had been danger alright. He just did not know to what extent.

 _Gates of Hogwarts..._

 _ **F**_ ilch had been stunned to see Hermione Granger and Harry Potter in a terrible state. Harry held Sebastian Prince up with one arm over his shoulder as Hermione helped Ron while Draco Malfoy levitated unconscious with their combined magic. The squib took the young Sebastian into his arms and looked over him fondly. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and held him up with his arm over his shoulder in place of Sebastian. All six of them headed down to the infirmary where Poppy couldn't believe her eyes.

Filch immediately went to fetch Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

The infirmary had been semi full looking as Five young bodies occupied the beds.

Draco Malfoy ignored his own agony to check on Sebastian as he was being attended to. He watched every gesture, every flick of wands, and hoped that the young raven-haired wizard had even the slightest gruff tenacity Professor Snape was famous for in the face of illness and injury. If not, he would not likely survive the encounter.

Hermione Granger found herself looking over Sebastian with just as much interest and concern. He had taken the full brunt of unforgivable curses just to protect her. _Why did he do it?...Why had he let them curse him? what if...what if he died because he wanted to protect her? where had this sudden concern about her welfare come from? Better yet why was she so concerned about him?_


	7. Chapter 6: The Licking of Wounds

**Chapter 6:** _ **The Licking of Wounds**_

 _ **{A/N: I want to Thank Blue Night Fairy for your input and support I will try to watch my spelling as well as my editing. You're the first to comment on a few things concerning Sebastian. Also I would like to address the Red haired Hermione situation. I am a visual writer, that being said the last time I saw a picture of Emma Watson her hair looked red. My mind automatically recalled the photo whenever I try to imagine Hermione so from here on out she will have Sandy Brown hair, which looks red in certain light and complies with the brown everyone seems obsessed with. I will go back and make the necessary corrections for those of you who have read the earlier chapters.}**_

 _ **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers...you inspire me to continue and continue I shall. -S.S.**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

 **S** ilence filled the room as Hermione's amber eyes locked onto the pale form of Sebastian Prince. He had been unconscious for three days following the attack with the death eaters and since that time she had taken to visiting the sleeping Slytherin. He had looked so different up close. The similarities between Sebastian Prince and Professor Snape had been so strong that she had assumed that he had been just as reliant as the man had been. Only now in the lonesome quiet of the infirmary did she really see him as the young wizard he was. His pale face had not yet been masked by harshness and character that made Professor Snape's glare so intense when.

The young Gryffindor witch sat next to him trying to make sense of the emotions that filled her as she watched his pale chest rise and fall with each slow breath that he took. He had been so helpless. Without thinking Hermione reached over to him and softly stroked his sleeping face. He had been surprisingly warm beneath her finger tips despite his usual cool demeanor. A small smile spread across her reddening face as she pictured what he would say if he knew that she was touching him like this.

He made a sound almost like a grunt and she pulled her hand back.

After a few minutes nothing more happened and she let out the breath that she had been holding. Everything had happened so fast when the death eaters attacked them. She hardly had any time to get her bearings before everyone was shuffled into the infirmary by a concerned Dumbledore. Harry had only been required to stay for one day with only minor scrapes and bruises. Ron had been in a bad way but it had been nothing that the Med-witch Madam Pomfrey couldn't handle. Draco had taken a great deal of damage, it had made sense with him being the initial target and everyone else being more along the lines of collateral damage.

The remarkable thing had been that despite his serious injures and need of bed rest, Draco had only cared about was wither Sebastian would be alright. He had been so far removed from the Draco Malfoy of old that Hermione hardy recognized him. Truth be told they had all done a bit of growing up since the war with Voldemort. Even Ron to some extent. Hermione had looked over Sebastian one last time. He had willingly opened himself up to being cursed just to save her. She couldn't understand why he had done such a thing. They had reached an understanding of sorts but she wouldn't exactly say they were friends.

His actions had defied all logical conclusions that formulated in her already overly taxed mind.

 _"Why did he do it?" she thought to herself._

Unable to reach any definite conclusion on her own, she sighed and got to her feet. She had intended to make her way to the library to do some light reading to get her mind off everything for a little while. Sebastian had not been going anywhere any time soon and visiting hours were almost up. No sooner had she turned to head out the door did the obsidian eyes of the pale raven haired young Slytherin open. He shifted in the bed trying to get a sense of his surroundings. He took in a breath a bit too fast and found himself coughing. The sound of his stirring caught Hermione's attention and she turned back to him.

"Sebastian." she said relieved that he had indeed been awake at last.

"G-Granger?" he said in a cracked tone.

His usual voice strained from both his reaction to being cursed and none use.

He looked around swiftly as the memory of the fight with the death eaters came flooding back. He had attempted to get out of bed in a hurry. Hermione grabbed him and held him down. He had been weaker than she realized noting that her efforts to restrain him had been quite easy.

"Sebastian you have to stay in bed." she said.

"Draco!" said Sebastian recalling how badly the young albino wizard had been hurt. "Where's Draco?"

"He's fine." said Hermione trying to calm him. "Everyone's fine...you're back at Hogwarts Sebastian."

Sebastian blinked taking in all that she said.

"Hogwarts?" he said still unsure.

"Yes." replied Hermione relieved to have gotten through to him. "We're all back at Hogwarts."

Sebastian leaned back against the fluffy white pillow on his bed. Hermione relaxed her hold on him. She didn't trust that he would remain calm enough not to injure himself.

"W-What happened?" he asked seeming to settle down. "E-Everything's a blur I...I thought I lost my memory again."

Hermione sighed. It must have been very frightening for the Slytherin to awaken in a strange place and not know anyone or anything. She thought for a moment and devised that the simplest explanation would be best given the situation.

"There were death eaters, they cornered us at Hogsmead but we escaped...Draco had stopped them from killing you...I helped a little I guess." she said. "Harry and I were the only ones strong enough to bring everyone here."

Sebastian said nothing as he took this all in.

"W-Were you hurt?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Hermione looked at him for a moment considering her answer.

"Just a few minor scratches." she replied. "Y-You saved me from the worst of it."

Sebastian flushed suddenly finding it difficult to meet her eyes.

"It wouldn't due for a brilliant Gryffindor such as yourself to be incapacitated by the like of McNair and Barty Jr." he said taking a shot at mocking Slughorn.

Hermione laughed.

"That's a very good impression." she said echoing his compliment from Slughorn's party.

He treated her to a small smile.

They sat for a moment in comfortable silence until Hermione looked up at the clock.

"I-I'd better go." she said trying to sound casual. "Madam Pomfrey will have my head if she saw me here passed visiting hours."

Sebastian nodded absently.

"Indeed." he replied.

Hermione got to her feet once again. In a split second she registered that Sebastian had taken a hold of her hand. She turned around surprised by the seemingly affectionate gesture.

"Good-night Granger." he said smoothly.

It was Hermione's turn to treat him to a small smile.

"Good-night Sebastian." she said sweetly.

He released her hand and she pulled away rather slowly and headed out the door. The raven haired Slytherin sat back against his pillow recalling the image of her sandy brown hair swaying as she walked and disappeared from his view.

"Hermione." he said softly to himself as the small smile reappeared at the thought of her.

 _The Next Morning..._

Obsidian eyes found themselves meeting blue when Sebastian awoke from his pleasant slumber to find The Headmaster had paid him a visit. The old wizard had been inspecting him rather carefully. He seemed lost in thought for a moment. The raven haired young wizard sat up feeling a good deal uncomfortable. He had liked the old wizard well enough but he had still been a bit leery about him. He seemed to be the type of man that would use warmth and comfort to mask his true intentions and it left the Slytherin feeling a little out of sorts to have to deal with him on a more personal level.

"Good morning my boy." said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"Good morning sir." replied Sebastian shaking off the rest of sleep's hold.

"That was quite an evening you had at Hogsmead." said Dumbledore.

"So it would seem." replied Sebastian rather uncomfortably.

"I imagine you have questions." said Dumbledore. "Is there anything that you would like to ask me?"

"Not particularly." replied Sebastian evenly. "I know we were attacked by death eaters, and that we all survived."

Dumbledore let a small smile pass over his face.

Sebastian noted the way he looked at him.

"I just remind you of Professor Snape again." he said in a bored tone.

Dumbledore nodded.

"You have his manner." he admitted.

"So I've been told." replied Sebastian.

Dumbledore noted the time and sighed.

"Well you appear to be alright." he said. "Poppy says you'll be free to return to your normal activities later today."

"Thank you for small favors." said Sebastian. "I don't believe I can stomach another bowl of that poison the insists on feeding me."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Poppy is a good woman Mr. Prince." he said evenly. "She's only concerned about your welfare."

Sebastian sighed.

"I suppose she is." he said.

Dumbledore tussled the young man's raven hair and made his way toward the door.

"Good luck to you Mr. Prince." he said fondly.

"And to you Headmaster." replied Sebastian.

 _Hours later..._

Sebastian had been delighted to be back in his own room again. The familiar scent of wood and herbs filled his nostrils as he settled into a comfortable position laying on his back across his own bed. He looked up at the ceiling taking in the pleasant nature of his surroundings. It had been quiet and peaceful, just the way he preferred it. A passing thought of Hermione Granger came back to him. She had really been a beautiful young witch. She was brilliant in her own right and had the warmest smile he had ever seen. He had been quite lost in his thoughts by the time a very pleased Draco Malfoy appeared in the room.

"Bastian!" he declared elated. "You're okay."

Sebastian sat up looking into the face of the young albino wizard.

"Draco." he said.

The Junior Malfoy smiled happily.

"Daydreaming about a girl?" he asked raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Sod off Malfoy." said Sebastian suddenly red from embarrassment.

Draco laughed at the realization that he had been right.

"Y-You've got it quite badly it seems." he said playfully.

Sebastian tried his best not to meet his friend's gray eyes.

"Anyone I know?" asked Draco casually.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?" asked Sebastian gaining his sense of dignity.

"Fine be that way." replied Draco un-phased. "I fancy a good guessing game."

Sebastian shook his head.

"At least your back to your usual self." he said changing the subject.

Draco posed in a smug fashion.

"I am a Malfoy remember." he said. "We make it seem so effortless to look this good."

Sebastian laughed.

"I'll have to take your word for it." he said.

Draco smiled warmly at his best friend relieved that he had been back.

"You know something Bastian." he said.

"What?" asked Sebastian with an arched eye brow.

"The three days you were layed up in the infirmary were the dullest moments I've had since meeting you." he said. "I just want you know that I appreciate the entertainment."

This had been as close to affection as one would witness from two Slytherin boys.

"Likewise Draco." replied Sebastian understanding.

Draco looked over the room with enthusiasm.

"So what's next?" he asked aloud.

Sebastian shook his head. Apparently the near sentiment had been too much for the junior Malfoy.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts studies." he supplied.

Draco groaned.

"Already out of the hospital and he's dragging me back to class." he said with some of the wind taken out of his sails.

"Of course." replied Sebastian.

After three hours of non-stop book work Draco insisted on taking a break. Sebastian allowed him to "rest up" and turned his attention back to his studies. The Defense against the dark arts class had been quite interesting.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" asked Draco after observing his friend being engrossed in his books.

Sebastian had not seen what was to be enjoyed about completing assignments. They were simply mandatory. Although the various aspects of this course had been a little more rewarding than others.

"Not particularly." replied Sebastian turning his attention back to his work.

Draco shook his head.

"Sometimes, I wonder about you Bastian." he said.

Sebastian seemed to ignore him engrossed in a text about werewolves. Draco sighed and settled back down to do some studying of his own. It was going to be another hour before Sebastian returned from whatever planet he had been on concerning his work. If Draco had not known any better he would have said that he was as bad as Hermione Granger when it came to his school work.


	8. Chapter 7: Back to Business

**Chapter 7:** _ **Back To Business**_

 _Defense_ _Against The Dark Arts class, Hogwarts..._

 **P** rofessor Remus Lupin's brown eyes scanned the remarkably full classroom. He had decided to return to Hogwarts to continue teaching at the behest of Dumbledore who had told him that Severus Snape would return to teaching Potions once he was reinstated. He had not thought it was a good idea initially given the history he had with The Potions Master and his on-going bout with his werewolf transformations. The Headmaster wouldn't hear any of it stating that it was the best place for him and the appeal of having Severus brew _Wolfsbane Potion_ at the ready sweetened the deal for him. He made the decision to return and that was that. Harry Potter had been among the first students to welcome him back after they did some catching up and he planned out his syllabus for the up coming term. It had been an all together pleasant experience when he walked through the halls.

Now he had been walking through his class room taking in the atmosphere of young mind hard at work.

Professor Lupin had seen a great deal of the young wizard Sebastian Prince this term. With Professor Snape on sabbatical Slughorn had enlisted the young man to brew the complex _Wolfsbane_ potion for him on occasion. The young man had been as skilled as the potions Professor and quite kind in terms of his work. The first time the young man had given him some of the potion he brewed himself it had not tasted as bitter or as gritty as when Snape had made it.

Lupin had suspected that Snape made it taste that dreadful on purpose just to get back at him. Knowing Severus Snape's very Slytherin approach to revenge there was no doubt in his mind that, that had been true. Interestingly, it had seemed that young Sebastian Prince had taken quite a liking to him. The young man was always full of questions surrounding his condition and making notes for improving his brew of _Wolfsbane_ potion. He had even asked if he could see his transformed state.

The raven haired Slytherin's curiosity had amused Lupin and he had agreed on night to allow the boy to see his transformation. He had been under the influence of the _Wolfsbane_ potion so the young man had been quite safe and he had seemed a good deal impressed when Lupin reverted back to his human form. The young wizard even asked him wither the transformation it self caused the pain or the human mind rebelling against being in the form of a beast. Lupin couldn't say for sure but it only made the boy more intent on studying him.

Presently, Sebastian had been taking notes on various defenses against malicious spells. Lupin had figured he would start the class on something simple en-light of the war with Voldemort. Everyone had seen enough horrors at the moment and he thought it best not to send them all into post-traumatic stress attacks as it were. Draco had been beside him taking casual glances at his notes. He had not been copying him so much as he was concerned about his complete focus being on these strange subjects.

The act was subtle enough that Lupin ignored it.

Hermione Granger's own notes had been just as extensive and she had been engrossed in her work as well. On occasion she would glance up at Sebastian who had been seated on the opposite end of the class but close enough so that she could see him. Her mind had been wrestling with the image of his pale hand clasping hers that day in the infirmary and the detail she put into her note-taking.

They had not spoken much since that day but whenever they had class together they would take turns stealing glances without the other noticing. Ginny Weasley had been sitting next to Hermione during this class and had been watching both her and Sebastian since they entered the room. She had long suspected that this would be the outcome of their little war when he first arrived.

"See anything you like Mione?" whispered Ginny.

Hermione looked at her stunned.

"I-I have no idea what your talking about." she said defensive.

"Sure you don't." replied Ginny teasing.

Hermione blushed under the scrutiny of her friend's gaze.

"It seems you have a thing for green and silver." said Ginny unable to resist the quip.

Hermione blushed more and looked down at her notes.

"Shhh." she said "Ginny."

Ginny smiled warmly and turned her attention back to her notes.

"I won't tell." she said sweetly. "But he does have nice eyes."

Hermione shook her head.

Lupin had heard every word due to his keen werewolf hearing. He hid a small smile as he looked back n forth between Harry Potter's friend Hermione Granger and the raven haired Slytherin Sebastian Prince. He made his way back to his desk and tried to look busy and every bit the professional his position made him seem.

 _This was going to be quite interesting._

 _The Library, Hogwarts..._

Being surrounded by books had put a smile on Hermione's face as she scowered the titles looking for something that would hold her interest. A worn book with a beaten blue cover had caught her attention. The title of it had been: _The Theology of Potions, By Matt Launer._ It had been on the third shelf and a bit out of her reach but she was determined to go for it. She reached for it without so much as a second thought and found herself suddenly pressed against the bindings of other old books. She looked up and saw a pale hand reach the book she was after. She smiled to herself as the source of the pale hand spoke to her.

"Fancy meeting you here Granger." said the voice of Sebastian Prince.

Hermione turned around to face him. He had been standing very close to her. Hermione took in the scent of herbs and earth that came off of him as his lean frame blocked her in and she found herself pressed against the bookshelf.

"Sebastian." she said trying her best to appear casual.

"I suppose you were reaching for this book." said Sebastian in a bored tone.

Hermione nodded slowly.

"I-I was yes." she said finding her voice after a minute or two.

"And I suppose you want it." said Sebastian with a look in his eyes that could only be described as amusement. "How interesting."

Hermione glared at him.

"Give me the book please Sebastian." she said.

Sebastian dangled the book over her head making her look up at it.

"I seem recall the last time you and I met under these circumstances." he said rather smugly. "You spelled the book to hit me in the face."

Hermione looked rather proud as she glared at him.

"A move that I wouldn't mind repeating if you don't give me the that book." she said defiantly.

"No." said Sebastian in a bored tone. "I think I'll keep it."

Hermione grumbled.

"Give me that book Slytherin Git." she said annoyed.

Sebastian laughed.

"What do you plan to do to me if I don't?" he asked. "There will be no flying books and meddling teachers to save you this time."

Hermione looked at him for a moment. Sebastian Prince had been smug for far too long. She suddenly thought of a way to get back at him and wipe that arrogant smirk off his face. The raven haired Slytherin had been so comfortable in his assured victory that he had not noticed the hint of mischief in the amber eyes of the sandy brown haired Gryffindor witch.

In an instant, she leaned forward and pressed her soft pink lips against his unassuming pale ones capturing them in a chaste kiss. Sebastian looked at her effectively stunned by her feminine wiles but not so much so that he would let his guard down and drop the book like she hoped. He blinked rapidly for a moment as if trying to process if it had indeed been true that she had just kissed him.

Hermione gave him an sweet innocent smile.

His obsidian eyes flickered with an emotion she had not registered and before the young Gryffindor witch knew it the raven haired Slytherin had her pressed her up against the books once more. His pale lips capturing her an assuming softy pink ones in a heated display that he had not even had any control over. Hermione closed her eyes feeling the sudden sweep of emotion that radiated between them. This had not been what she expected when she initiated the kiss but it had been a far better result than she could have dreamed of.

As if driven by impulse, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his already pressing body tighter against hers. He seemed to melt into her embrace as if he couldn't get enough of the contact.

"Hermione." he said breathlessly against her lips.

She had been silent dizzy from the haze of their emotions. It seemed to have been going quite well until he swiftly pulled away from her in a sudden gesture that snapped her out of her haze. His obsidian eyes had been wide with what appeared to be absolute horror as he looked back at her. He handed her the book and made his way out of the library without a word. He had not even looked back at the confused and expression on her face as she stood there holding the book.

Hermione had not known what went wrong but it seemed like she had upset him in some way. She checked out the book but had no interest in reading it when she made her way back to Gryffindor tower. Whatever this was between her and Sebastian, she felt it had just gotten a lot more complicated.

 _Head Boy Room, Slytherin Dungeons..._

 _ **S**_ ebastian Prince entered his rooms in quite a hurry. Despite his ability to keep his composure, his heart was racing and his palms were sweating profusely. The air felt hot and it was somehow difficult to breathe. His mind had been racing as his eyes scanned the room. He had relaxed a little when he found that he had once again been alone. _What's happening to me? Could this all be because of Granger?_ The raven haired Slytherin took off his robes and made his way over to the bed wearing only a long sleeve white shirt and trousers.

No sooner had he sat down, the door opened up and Pansy Parkinson strolled in. She had not been that impressive in the way of looks with her pug-like face and her short hair a bob-cut style with bangs. Her dark eyes swept over Sebastian for a moment. He stood up feeling uncomfortable with her being alone with him. The added image of him sitting on his bed without his robes on made the situation awkward.

"Sebastian." she said with a slight gleam in her eye. "Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

The raven haired wizard looked at her for a moment. Then looked down at his trousers to see what she had been on about.

"Oh bloody hell." he said feeling even more uncomfortable.

The incident with Hermione in the library had been more stimulating than he let on. He had barely registered the effect of her kiss when he noticed that he had been aroused. Pulling away and leaving quickly was all he could do to salvage the remainder of whatever it was that was happening between them. He had been so lost in his conflicting emotions that he had forgotten about it. Until now.

Pansy chuckled playfully.

"Got wood over some chit huh?" she asked raising an eye brow.

Sebastian grabbed his robe off the edge of his bed. Pansy didn't seem to mind being around him in this state but he was not interested in her open-minded approach.

"Is there a reason you are here?" asked Sebastian needing to change the subject.

Pansy continued to stare at him for a moment.

"I came to see Draco." she replied still not taking her eyes off him. "I didn't know I'd be treated to such a spectacular show."

Sebastian tried his best to ignore the compliment.

"Well, as you can see Draco is not here." he said bitterly. "You can leave now."

Pansy smiled and walked over to him.

"You know something Sebastian, with a trouser snake like yours I can see why your in Slytherin." she said with amusement.

"I hate you." replied Sebastian looking away from her.

Pansy laughed.

"Cheer up." she said casually. "It's a compliment...many of girls would kill to have a go at a bloke like you."

"I'm not interested in many of the girls." replied Sebastian.

"Of course not." said Pansy sarcastically. "Just a certain sandy brown haired Gryffindor witch with a near-on fetish for books."

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"H-How..." he started.

"You talk in your sleep." replied Pansy.

She left him with a laugh and headed out the door. Sebastian glared after her.

"I hate her." he said in a low voice to no one in particular.

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower..._

 _ **W**_ ith a loud THUD!, Hermione slammed her books down on her personal desk and crawled into bed. Ginny Weasley looked up from her latest homework assignment at her friend. Hermione sprawled across her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She had wanted to scream but having Ginny within ear shot had deterred her of the notion. She couldn't understand why Sebastian had just taken off like that and not said a word. He wouldn't even look at her. _Had the kiss been that bad? Did she do something wrong when she initiated it?_ Most boys his age would have been more than happy to be snogging in a library. _Why was he so difficult? And Why did she have to feel so strangely about him?_

Hermione let out a frustrated grumble.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Ginny observing her.

Hermione looked at her friend.

"Paradise?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." replied Hermione.

"It doesn't look to me like it's nothing." replied Ginny.

Hermione turned her attention back to her pillow.

Ginny fought back a laugh.

"Would this nothing happen to be a certain...Raven haired, obsidian eyed, Slytherin Git?" she asked.

Hermione sighed and looked up at her friend.

"I kissed him." she blurted.

Ginny had been shocked.

"You what?" she asked intrigued.

"I kissed him." repeated Hermione. "In the library I was getting this book...then he showed up...we were arguing but not really...he wouldn't give me the book...so I kissed him...but only to take that smug look off his face...but then...then he kissed me back and it was...unexpected and it...well he suddenly looked at me strangely and just took off."

Ginny shook her head.

"I don't understand what I did wrong." said Hermione.

Ginny signed.

"Maybe you didn't do anything wrong." she said helpful. "Maybe you did everything right."

Hermione looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Ginny sighed again. Hermione was a brilliant witch and a model student but when it came to social norms she was defiantly out of her element. When it came to boys she was completely off the grid.

"Mione, Sebastian had to leave because he liked you a little too much." said Ginny. "He must have gotten off on the kiss you gave him and didn't know how you would react to..."

Hermione looked at her friend for a moment.

"To what?" she asked.

"To him getting excited." replied Ginny not at all wishing to spell out any more of this than necessary.

Hermione looked at her and then processed what she had been told. Her eyes widened. She had not even considered the possibility of something like that happening. Sebastian had been so much different from the other boys she knew. It was hard for her to take into account that he had still been a boy just like the rest of them.

"Oh." said Hermione suddenly blushing.

Ginny laughed.

"What am I going to do with you Hermione?" she asked.

Both girls started giggling as the thought of Sebastian Prince getting an erection from kissing in the library came back to them. Hermione had felt a thousand times better now that she knew he had not taken off because he didn't like her. It had been the just the opposite.

 _Charms class, Hogwarts..._

 _ **T**_ he glaring blue eyes of Ronald B. Weasley had been locked on the raven haired Slytherin Sebastian Prince and Hermione as she demonstrated the proper technique for the new _Acutus memoriae_ charm they were studying. The Slytherin had learned his lesson and had no wish to lose any more of the memories that he already had simply because he wanted to avoid "foolish wand waving". Hermione had been teaching him with a new hands on approach that he found less embarrassing and quite stimulating to be sure. Ron Weasley had been quite perturbed when he saw just how much touching the tutoring required.

"Ron." said Harry Potter looking at his friend intently.

Ron blinked and turned his attention back to Harry.

"You're suppose to be doing the steps." said Harry seemingly annoyed.

Ron let out an exasperated breath.

"I am Harry." he replied "I just can't ge the hand of this."

The red haired wizard's ears perked at the sound of Hermione laughing with Sebastian Prince and Ron turned his attention back to his wand. He flicked it rather violently as he said the incantation.

" _Acutus memoriae."_ he grumbled.

Nothing happened. Ron sighed in frustration. He concluded that he was never going to get the hang of this new spell. Harry tried his best to be supportive but he had known the real reason Ron wasn't getting the spell was because he was too busy trying to watch what Hermione and Sebastian were up to.

Meanwhile on the other side of the classroom, Hermione touched Sebastian's hand softly. He smiled as she continued to instruct him.

"You've almost got it." she said encouraging him. "Loosen your grip a little."

Sebastian had begun to move his wand in the precise motion that the spell required and the light blue glow emitting from his wand had been the indication that he had been on the right track.

"Ron loosen up." said Harry. "You can't cast the spell if your all bunched."

" _Acutus memoriae."_ said Ron more clearly.

Still nothing happened.

"You're not focusing Ron." instructed Harry.

Ron grumbled to himself for a moment. His eyes fell on Sebastian and Hermione once more. They looked like they were getting a little too chummy. She continued to touch the Slytherin and they shared a few laughs. The scene unnerved Ron. He had not liked the boy since the first day he met him. _How could she like him after what he had done? How could she be so nice to such a git? Was he not the one that hexed her all those time and had the whole school laughing at her? What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she be that close with him? Why did she have to go and befriend a Git like Sebastian Prince?_

With another failed attempt behind him Ron tried yet again. He had been so frustrated and so angry about Hermione and Sebastian's apparent gravitation toward each other that he blurted the spell without thinking or using the proper hand movements. Harry had not been prepared believing this to be yet another failed attempt.

" _Acutus memoriae,_ Sebastian Prince."said Ron with intent.

Suddenly a light blue glow emitted from the tip of his wand. Ron had been excited believing that he had triumphed at last. The glow hovered above the tip of the wand in a spinning ball and then suddenly shot straight across the room. Professor Flitwick had been instructing other students when this all occurred and had barely any time to react when the ball headed straight for Hermione and Sebastian.

"Look out!" shouted Harry racing toward them.

"Hermione get out of the way!" shouted Ron.

"Rouge Spell!" shouted Professor Flitwick.

Sebastian had just enough time to look up from his attempt before the ball flew at him with incredible speed. Draco had hopped over his desk in an effort to get to him but he had been too slow. Hermione had been flung back as Sebastian shoved her out of the way out of protective instinct. She had been the closest to him when the ball of magic pierced through his chest and disappeared inside his lean body.

"Sebastian!" she shouted as he collapsed onto the floor.

Professor Flitwick had made his way over to them.

"Out of the way child." he said looking over Sebastian.

Hermione gave the Professor room and he waved his wand over the raven haired Slytherin. Harry looked at Hermione. He had been just as worried about Sebastian as she had been. Draco growled from where he stood and suddenly snatched Ron up by the collar. The red haired wizard had hardly blinked before he was shoved up against a nearby wall face to face with a snarling Draco.

"What did you do Weasley?" he asked irate.

"I-I." stammered Ron helplessly.

"I demand to know what you did to Sebastian!" said Draco with his rage building. "Answer me!"

"It was an accident." said Ron defensive. "How was I suppose to know it would do that?"

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it, Weasley." replied Draco glaring at Ron with intent. "You sent the spell directly at him!"

Ron struggled to come up with a good excuse. He had been angry went he cast that spell and he had purposely said Sebastian's name in the incantation. He had no idea that it would actually work let alone hit him like it did. While the two young wizards traded barbs, Sebastian came to. He sat up feeling more than his fair share of grogginess and looked around the classroom.

"Is there a reason you are all looking at me and not working?" he asked sounding a good deal like Professor Snape.

His words had been so similar that most of the students went back to their work on impulse. Hermione looked him over grateful to Professor Flitwick for restoring him. Sebastian got to his feet and picked up his wand.

"I believe we were practicing." he said looking in Hermione's direction.

She gave him a small smile.

"It seems that everything is in order." said Professor Flitwick in a rather nonchalant manner.

He returned his desk with a little pride in his hobbled walk.

Draco had not been done with Ron. He had been only seconds away from letting loose his anger when Sebastian's voice put an end to his intentions.

"Let him go Draco." he said coolly. "It was an accident."

Draco turned his attention to Sebastian.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "This prat sent the spell after you on purpose."

Sebastian studied Ron for what seemed like the longest time. Hermione and Harry watched him awaiting the outcome of this incident. A small smile spread across Sebastian's face in a slow manner.

"Let him go." said Sebastian turning his attention back to his wand work.

Draco sighed and released Ron letting him drop to the floor. Ron sat there for a minute catching his breath. He had been sure that Sebastian would want some kind of recompense for what he had done. _He'll probably kill me. Maybe he'll let this go because I'm friends with Hermione. Who am I kidding there is no way he is going to let this go._ Ron thoughts had been going a mile a minute by the time he realized it.

Sebastian had been watching him. His obsidian eyes focused and his expression had been impassive.

"You are absolutely right Mr. Weasley." he said in a slow manner.

Ron's eyes widened. Did he just hear my thoughts? No way. He couldn't have. Could he?

Sebastian gave him a wicked smirk in response.

Hermione looked Sebastian over once more as they began to get back to work.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern in her tone.

Sebastian smiled at her.

"No need to worry Gryffindor." he replied in a smooth manner. "Let's just say that Mr. Weasley has given life a new perspective for me."

Hermione looked at him confused. He was being quite cryptic. It had not been something he had done before or she would have noticed. There was something a bit unsettling about all this. _Perhaps he hit his head a little too hard. I'll bet a good nights rest would do him some good._ The image of Sebastian kissing her in the library suddenly filled her mind. She turned red as she looked at him and shifted her gaze. He smirked at her then continued his lessons. She could almost swear that there had been an air of "knowing" in his demeanor.


	9. Chapter 8: Secrets in Dreams

**Chapter 8:** _ **Secrets in Dreams**_

 _Head Boy Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **S** ebastian Prince had been covered in sweat and trembling. His raven hair stuck to his forehead. His pale lips had been closed tightly while he gripped the ends of his bed in a kind of death lock. Draco had awoken to find him in this state. It had terrified the young albino wizard to no end. The junior Malfoy grabbed his wand and cast a lighting spell. Sebastian had appeared to be locked in the grips of an intense nightmare. Draco had no idea what had brought this on. He had not been able to recall a single moment since their meeting that would have been the catalysis for this. He had surely never had dreams of this nature before. The young albino wizard had been filled with panic as his gray eyes scanned his friend for signs of injury but there had appeared to be none.

"Bastian." he said trying to reach his friend. "Bastian wake up."

The raven haired wizard gave no indication that he had heard him.

"Bastian." said Draco frantic. "I-I don't know how to help you."

Still there was no indication that anything Draco said was heard. He tried to shake his friend to rouse him but it didn't do any good. The dream seemed to be so intense that Sebastian had bitten his bottom lip drawing blood. Draco's eyes widened. The pain had not even been enough to awaken him.

 _{ A dark figure stood on a hill surrounded by nothing but rolling blackness and what appeared to be smoke. It's eyes had glowed red and it's appearance like that of a kind of reptile. Sebastian found himself down on his knees before this dark figure. It had been pleased. The air had been thick with tension and the smell of death was abundant. Try as he might, Sebastian had been unable to get a clear view of the red eyed figure but he could tell that it had been male from the sound of it's voice. Wither or not it had been human was concealed by the chill in it's tone and the cloak of the darkness._

 _"You have done well." hissed the dark figure._

 _Sebastian continued to kneel not looking up as something touched him on his shoulder._

 _"You have made me proud." said the dark figure._

 _Sebastian felt a feeling of absolute relief and a hint of something else...satisfaction._

 _"Rise." commanded the dark figure._

 _Sebastian got to his feet not meeting the eyes of the dark figure. He instead turned his gaze to the darkened plains that surrounded them. He realized that they had been standing in a clearing with smoke and ash surrounding them._

 _"I could not have asked for a better servant." hissed the dark figure. "You have disposed of those mud-bloods with such artistry."_

 _Sebastian felt himself smile._

 _"Anything for you my lord." he heard himself say._

 _The clearing had been suddenly filled with various corpses. Battered and mangled with their eyes open with terror permanently etched across their twisted faces._

 _Sebastian looked down at his hands._

 _They had been covered in blood as if he had been painted with it._

 _A loud cackle filled his ears and his heart rate increased._

 _"Such potential." said a female voice. "I don't doubt the half-blood's skill...but are you sure he will be loyal to us?"_

 _"He is my faithful servant." hissed the dark figure approvingly.}_

Sebastian had been filled with panic as his eyes shot open further terrifying an already frantic Draco Malfoy who had just enough time to move before the raven haired wizard shot out of bed and bolted for the loo. The sound of the young wizard retching within had confused the junior Malfoy.

"Bastian?" he said standing at the door. "Do you need me to get Slughorn?"

"NO!" shouted Sebastian from the other side of the door. "I just...I need some time to myself Draco."

Draco sighed.

"Y-You seemed to be having a nightmare." he said trying to keep himself calm for his friend's sake.

"Nightmare barely describes it." replied Sebastian. "I-I'll be fine...go back to bed."

Draco sighed again.

"Alright but if it happens again I'm getting someone." he replied.

Draco made his way back to bed.

Sebastian looked at himself in a mirror. That dream had seemed so real. The feelings he felt had been. He looked down at his hands. They had been clean. The only sign of blood had been from his lower lip where he had bitten it in the grips of the nightmare. _What's happening to me? Why did all of that seem so real? W-Who were those people?_

Unable to obtain the answers to his questions Sebastian summoned his tooth brush and tooth powder. He brushed his teeth riding himself of the fowl after taste of his vomit and threw some water on his face before he headed back to bed. He had hoped that whatever nightmare he had been lost in had passed.

 _Defense_ _Against The Dark Arts Class, Hogwarts..._

Professor Lupin had noticed the Sebastian had not been his usual self that morning when he arrived. He had only done half of the note-taking that he usually had whenever he had been in class. He had not seemed to have gotten much sleep and it showed a great deal. Upon the curious notion to find out what had been bothering the raven haired young Slytherin. Lupin had moved the lesson plan up a bit. He stood before the class and waved his wand. A large black trunk appeared in the front of his desk.

"Everyone that's enough note taking." he said. "I would like you to get to your feet and move back along the far wall."

Hermione looked up at Lupin confused for a moment.

"Oh no." groaned Ron knowing exactly where this was going.

"Boggarts." said Harry feeling apprehension of his own.

Sebastian had looked at them with an eyebrow arched in confusion.

"Boggarts?" he said as if the name had been some form of a joke.

"They're amortal, shape-shifting, non-beings that take the form of the viewers worst fear." supplied Hermione in her usual know-it-all demeanor.

"Thank you Granger, the walking encyclopedia of Hogwarts." said Sebastian.

"You're welcome Sebastian Prince, the miniature resident Slytherin Git of Hogwarts." replied Hermione un-phased.

Harry, Ron, Draco, and Ginny laughed at this.

Sebastian grumbled something and turned his attention back to Professor Lupin. All the students got to their feet and did as he instructed. The Professor waved his wand and every desk vanished for the time being. He had all his students stand in a single file line. At his behest he had Sebastian at the front with Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione behind him. The large black trunk had been in the center of the nearly empty room. Sebastian looked at it for a moment.

There had not seemed to be anything special about it.

"Alright Mr. Prince." said Lupin. "On the count of three I'm going to open that trunk and whatever boggart comes out of it...I want you to think of the funniest thing you could imagine and then I want you to wave your wand and shout " _RIDDIKULUS_ "...to banish it understand?"

Sebastian looked at him for a moment.

He had not thought much of this boggart business but he had liked Professor Lupin.

"Yes sir." said Sebastian resigning himself for whatever test this had been.

Lupin looked down at the young raven haired wizard. Normally, he would have been quite enthusiastic about being able to engage the dark arts in some fashion. There had definitely been something bothering him.

"Alright Mr. Prince." he said. "Remember what I said."

Sebastian readied his wand.

"One...Two..." counted Professor Lupin.

Sebastian took a breath.

"Three!" said Professor Lupin.

He waved his wand and the trunk flew open. The boggart flew out and started shifting and changing before everyone's eyes. Hermione looked at Sebastian as he stared into it. He had been tense. Much more tense than she had ever seen him. Draco had looked worried watching him as well. Harry had his wand gripped tightly in his fingers as if preparing himself for whatever was bound to happen.

The Boggart shifted until it became a smoke clad creature with glowing red eyes. Sebastian froze with his wand hand trembling.

"Voldemort." said Harry staring into the red eyes of the creature.

The mention of the name seemed to register with Sebastian as the image became much more clear. The snake-like face appeared and his eyes glared at The young raven haired wizard.

Hermione stepped passed Harry, Ron and Draco who had not taken their eyes off the creature. She drew her wand in it's direction.

" _RIDDIKULUS!"_ she shouted.

The boggart had vanished back into it's trunk.

Sebastian continued to stand in the same spot terror stricken.

 _{ The despot known as Voldemort sat on his stone throne with his eyes gleaming. He had been irate at the failure of yet another attempt against Albus Dumbledore's Order of Phoenix. He waved his hand cursing his black robe clad followers with ruthless prejudice. His red eyes smoldering in absolute rage.}_

Sebastian suddenly dropped to his knees as if he had been stricken with the curse himself. His body had been trembling and it seemed as if he could feel the pain as fresh as the day it occurred. Without so much as a passing thought, Hermione had run toward him and kneeled down beside him. Sebastian shook for a few moments gritting his teeth.

"Sebastian." said Hermione concerned. "Sebastian, are you okay?"

The raven haired wizard steeled himself after a moment. He pushed his fear in the back of his mind with a swift determination that Lupin had seen only once.

"I'm fine." he replied with his voice a little cold.

Hermione looked at him for a moment. She had not wished to upset him. He had just looked so helpless standing there stricken with fear. Sebastian got to his feet right along with Hermione. He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to Professor Lupin who studied him curiously.

"Send it out again Professor." he said evenly.

Lupin looked from him to Hermione who had a worried expression on her face.

"A-Are sure that's what you want?" he asked.

Sebastian's obsidian eyes seemed to reflect a hollowed change that had come over him.

"Yes." he said in an emotionless tone.

Lupin nodded and readied his wand.

"Alright Mr. Prince." he said. "Once more."

Sebastian looked at Hermione who took her place back in the line. She had not been too sure about attempting this when he had obviously been so afraid of the boggart Voldemort. She gave him his space anyway respecting his wishes.

"One...Two." counted Professor Lupin.

Sebastian had been ready.

"Three!" said Lupin waving his wand and releasing the boggart once more.

Just as before The image of Voldemort appeared. This time Sebastian flicked his wand with a speed unheard of and shouted the incantation.

" _RIDDIKULUS_!" came his voice unshaken and clear.

Everyone watched as the despot Voldemort shifted and took on a new form. Red glowing eyes became blue. The long grey cloak bathed in smoke became a light blue robe imprinted with half moon shapes. A long white beard appeared swaying some as the creature continued to shift. Hermione looked up in surprise.

"It's Dumbledore!" she said.

The class laughed right along with Lupin as boggart Dumbledore reached for a box of Lemon drops with the Weasley brother's logo and swallowed it.

"He's eating Weasley candy!" said Draco amused.

In a matter of seconds Dumbledore had smoke coming out of his ears and his pallor had changed as many times as Ron's had when he ate the candy. Lupin had been quite amused by the creativity behind this.

"Good job Mr. Prince." he said approvingly.

Sebastian smiled coolly.

The class clapped for him and He took his place at the back of the line.

"Next." said Professor Lupin.

Harry came up front. He tightened his grip on his wand.

"I'm ready Professor." he said looking rather determined at the black trunk in the center of the room.

"Alright Harry." said Professor Lupin. "You know what to do."

Harry nodded.

"One...Two..." counted Professor Lupin. "Three."

The trunk opened and the boggart came flying out. It twirled and shifted until it took the form of a pale man with a lean figure and obsidian eyes. He wore black robes and had lank raven hair.

"Professor Snape." said Neville Longbottom.

The boggart continued to twitch and shift.

Another man appeared clad in grey robes.

"It's a death eater." said Ron not taking his eyes off the scene.

The Boggart Professor Snape had been suddenly struck by the random death eater and appeared to be killed. Harry gripped his wand tightly and shouted the incantation.

" _RIDDIKULUS_!" came his voice clear and steady.

Professor Lupin had been quite confused at first. Apparently Harry's great fear that the time had been the death of Professor Snape. The class had been quite amused when Harry's imagination ventured into showing off Professor Snape's dance moves. Ron Weasley had been next. He gripped his wand.

"Alright Mr. Weasley." said Professor Lupin. "On the count of three."

Ron took a breath.

"One...two..." counted Professor Lupin as before. "Three."

Ron watched as the boggart swirled and shifted before him. The class had gotten a kick out of boggart taking the form of none other than Sebastian Prince.

"It's Sebastian." said one of the other students.

"He looks just like Professor Snape." said another.

Sebastian stood with his arms across his chest and an annoyed scowl on his face.

"Really Weasley?" he said.

The Boggart continued to shift and a sandy brown haired Gryffindor witch appeared.

"Hermione?" said Harry looking at the witch.

Hermione glared at Ron. She should have known his mind could not grasp anything except irrational fears. Lupin had been puzzled as he continued to watch this development.

Boggart Sebastian and Boggart Hermione started snogging.

The class laughed looking back and forth between Sebastian who appeared to be unimpressed and Hermione who had been red from flushing. Ron waved his wand and shouted the incantation.

 _"RIDDIKULUS!"_ he said.

Suddenly Boggart Hermione pulled her wand and started hexing Boggart Sebastian. She turned him into a frog and then green and made steam come out of his ear. The scene finished with her spelling a bucket of water and dropping it on him. Everyone but Sebastian and Hermione saw this as amusing.

The raven haired Slytherin glared at Ron as he took his place in the back of the line.

"You know what this means don't you Weasley?" he asked in an icy tone.

Ron gulped and tried his best to ignore the threat in the Slytherin's voice. Draco Malfoy had been next. His fear had been of Hagrid's hippogriff Buckbeak trying to eat him. He waved his wand and shouted the incantation and Buckbeak turned into a chicken diner. Harry glared at Draco and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" he asked. "That chicken deserved it."

He shuffled back to the line. Sebastian smirked as Draco approached.

"A hippogriff?" he said amused.

"That chicken tried to kill me." replied Draco in his own defense.

Sebastian shook his head.

"Draco, sometimes I wonder about you." he said echoing Draco's previous words to him.

Draco laughed.

Hermione Granger stepped forward. She gripped her wand in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Miss Granger." said Professor Lupin. "I believe you know what to do."

Hermione nodded firmly and focused on the black trunk.

Professor Lupin initiated the count.

"One...Two..." he said. "Three."

The trunk flew open and the boggart flew out once more. The class watched as it shifted and twirled in the air. Sebastian had paid special attention to it wanting to know what Hermione's worst fear had actually been. He had been a little stunned as the boggart once again took on his form.

"It's Sebastian again." said a student.

Professor Lupin looked at the raven haired wizard.

"Inspiring terror within the hearts of Gryffindors eh Mr. Prince?" he said.

Sebastian shrugged absently.

"All in a days work I guess." he replied.

"I'm sure you do Professor Snape proud." said Professor Lupin.

Sebastian simply smirked.

The boggart Sebastian set upon Hermione saying quite venomous things to her to make her cry. Sebastian looked on with a raised eyebrow. The class looked back between him and the boggart.

"What?" he asked aloud.

They turned their attention back to Boggart Sebastian as Hermione waved her wand and spoke the incantation.

"RIDDIKULUS." she said with determination.

Boggart Sebastian had suddenly become something of a sweet paramour.

The class started laughing.

Sebastian grumbled something about "emotional Gryffindors" with his arms across his chest.

Draco looked at him with a knowing smirk.

"It seems your not the only one that has it bad." he said.

"I have no idea what your talking about." replied Sebastian.

"I'm sure Granger just so happens to want you to put the moves on her because she finds it will be disarm your hostility." said Draco sarcastically.

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Class came to an end but Hermione found it hard to meet Sebastian's eyes after that. Everyone filed out and spilled into the corridors. She had planned to walk as fast as she possibly could to get to her rooms and hide from the embarrassment. It had been a good plan in retrospect but it was not to be. She found herself pulled into a secluded niche.

She squealed when she found herself pressed up against a cold stone wall.

"So Granger." he purred the voice of Sebastian Prince in her ear. "Is this what you've wanted from me?"

Hermione couldn't reply before he swept her in his arms and kissed her as he had in that day in the library. He had felt so good in her embrace. She closed her eyes letting him take the lead in their snogging session.

"I think Weasley had the right idea." said Sebastian teasing.

"About hexing you definitely." replied Hermione.

Sebastian snorted and proceeded to kiss her some more.

Hermione giggled trying to pull away in a mock fashion.

"You know there's going to be some type of riot because of this." she said.

"Because a Slytherin and a Gryffindor are snogging in the halls of Hogwarts?" asked Sebastian amused.

Hermione laughed.

"There's that wicked sense of humor." she said.

Sebastian's obsidian eyes flickered with desire.

"I would love to show you just how "wicked" I can be." he replied.

They kissed again.

"I have to get to the common room before someone sends out a search party." she said.

"No doubt it will be Weasley." replied Sebastian.

Hermione smirked.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you were jealous." she said.

"Of Weasley?" asked Sebastian as if outraged. "More like he's jealous of me...and who can blame him..."

Hermione looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"It must have something to do with the beautiful and brilliant witch in my arms." said Sebastian smoothly.

Hermione smiled.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

Sebastian sighed.

"Granger just take the compliment." he said. "It's not like I am accustomed to giving them out."

Hermione considered this.

"Well thank you anyway." she replied.

They shared one last kiss before she headed off to Gryffindor tower and he to the Slytherin dungeons. Little had Ronald Weasley known, his worst fears had already come to pass.


	10. Chapter 9: The Coming Storm

**Chapter 9:** _ **The Coming Storm**_

 _Head Boy Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **R** on Weasley had been in a foul mood. Sebastian and Hermione had gotten closer than he could ever have imagined. He had not seen what she saw in that "slimy Slytherin git." Harry had told him that Hermione was old enough to make her own decisions when he asked him to talk to her about her association with Sebastian. The dark haired wizard simply sighed and shook his head. He had not believed Ron had any right to dictate what Hermione did or who she could be around. Besides, he had grown to like the raven haired Slytherin. It had been interesting having him around. Ron couldn't believe his ears.

"You too Harry?" he asked unnerved. "Bloody hell what is this world coming to?"

Harry sighed.

"Ron." he said trying to keep his temper.

"First Hermione and now you." continued Ron on a tangent. "What is it about this bloke that's got everyone eating out of his hands."

"Ron, Sebastian's not that bad." said Harry trying reason. "He's intelligent and he's degrees less intense than Professor Snape on his best day."

"That's another thing." replied Ron. "He's obviously Snape's bloody spawn...a git to the core...have you all forgotten what he's actually like?"

Harry knew there was no reasoning with Ron.

"Look your entitled to your own opinion Ron." he said evenly. "But so is everyone else...and the only one that seems to have a problem with Sebastian is you."

Ron glared at Harry.

"I thought you were my friend Harry." he said. "I never would have guessed that you would turn into a filthy git lover too."

"Ron." said Harry in warning tone.

"I get how it is." replied Ron bitterly. "I wonder if your new buddy knows how much you use to hate his father, and how you wished him dead because Sirius died."

Harry became irate now.

"GET OUT RON!" he shouted angry.

Ron scoffed and took one last look at his friend.

"With pleasure." he said.

Harry slammed the door closed behind him.

 _The Corridor, Hogwarts..._

Ron stood in the shadows as his blue eyes caught sight of Sebastian Prince walking away from the library with Hermione. There had been no one else around as they continued to walk hand in hand for a moment. Hermione's innocent giggling only served to intensify the rage building in the chest of Ronald Weasley. Sebastian chuckled some and before Ron's eyes he saw the Slytherin back Hermione up against as wall and they started snogging just like they had when Ron saw them as boggarts. He clenched his fists tightly as he glared at them. _No way. This cannot be happening. Hermione was his girl there was no way she would let that filthy Slytherin git put his hands all over her._

The fiery red head wizard continued to watch as Sebastian and Hermione lost themselves in the depths of their affection. A sudden rush of nausea filled him . After several minutes Sebastian broke away from her and they continued on until they reached the halfway point between the Slytherin dungeons and Gryffindor tower.

"Bye Sebastian." said Hermione in a dreamy tone.

"Good night for now...Hermione." replied Sebastian with a look of desire in his obsidian eyes.

They parted ways and Ron was left alone as a dark cloud blanketed his thoughts. His face had turned red and his blue eyes blazed with hatred. _Who did this Slytherin think he was coming in and taking what rightfully belonged to him? How could Hermione allow it? How could she just kiss Snape Jr.? After all they had been through together how could she do this?_

Ron made his way back to Gryffindor tower. He had quite an ordeal fighting the impulse to follow Sebastian back to the Slytherin dungeons and teach him a lesson in respect. No it would be better to handle this without inciting a house rival riot. He said nothing when he entered the common room. His expression had been distant and his demeanor like ice.

Harry had a chance to calm down after their tiff earlier but he kept his distance from Ron. The other's had not known it but there had been a storm brewing inside the Weasley boy and it was going to be a violent one.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Sebastian had taken to exploring the intricate parts of the castle whenever he found himself with spare time. It was always good to have a place where he could be alone in case he needed to retreat from the pressures of adolescence. He had like his solitude a bit more than the other students and found his own company to be pleasant, thought not as pleasant as Hermione's. He smiled to himself as he thought of her and the various casual encounters they had shared. He had been relatively new to the whole dating scene but he found himself quite comfortable with her. They had not wanted to rush anything between them and it suited him just fine. The last thing he needed to worry about was the no doubt strenuous physical aspects to his new found relationship when he was barely getting the hang of the emotional portions.

He would wait as long as Hermione wanted for any of that. It had been rather refreshing to have someone to share personal experiences with. Draco had been a good friend but he had not always been around and somethings were just not meant to be shared between two Slytherin boys. Sebastian had a hard time drilling this into the junior Malfoy's head whenever he came to him with a story about his and Pansy's physical campaigns.

The raven haired Slytherin had been quite content with his new found happiness. So much so that he had not paid attention to the various warning signs that had been flashing to indicate the presence of a rather dangerous situation. It was to be a matter of time before the powder keg of Ronald Weasley's volatile temper ignited and the ramifications were quite extreme.

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower..._

As if floating on a cloud since her encounter with Sebastian, Hermione had been elated when she reached her room. She had been alone, Ginny had been most likely studying or out visiting some of her other friends. It had all been just as well, Hermione had wanted to be alone any way to process her rapidly wandering thoughts. She had not expected to become so attached to the raven haired Slytherin, but he had been the only boy that could make her feel this way. No one else had ever captured her attention or shared her interests.

She and Sebastian had talked for hours about potions, books, lectures, even homework. He had been planning a future for himself and enlightened her on the terms of his arrangement with Lady Hamershal and how she footed the bill for various supplies. Slughorn had let them use the lab to brew experimental potions in the hopes of cashing in on the favors in the future. Sebastian allowed her to assist him in brewing the love potion for the Weasley brothers. It had been quite fitting given the circumstances of their new relationship. He also walked her through the complicated process of brewing _Wolfsbane_ potion for Professor Lupin.

The young Gryffindor witch had not known that having a boyfriend would be anything like this. It was no wonder all the girls around her had thrown themselves into various romantic entanglements. Although she highly doubted that she would be able to have this kind of relationship with just any boy. One of the reasons why she never bothered before was because she had nothing in common with any of them.

Hermione lied on her bed looking up at the ceiling as she thought of Sebastian Prince again.

"Boyfriend." she said aloud trying out the word. "Sebastian Prince is my boyfriend."

She giggled at the thought of what he would say about her calling him that.


	11. Chapter 10: Worldly Pursuits

**Chapter 10:** _ **Worldly Pursuits**_

 _ **A/N: I'll give you fair warning Ronald Weasley is a PRAT. (Once again I apologize if some of the editing escaped my notice)**_

 _ **Enjoy-.S.S**_

 _The Corridor...Hogwarts..._

 **S** ilence had once again been welcome as Sebastian Prince made his way out onto the grounds. Hermione Granger had just left the library with a smile on her face and crossed into the corridor. She had been so elated that she had not noticed the hands reach out from behind her and cover he vision. She tensed only for a moment before taking in the pleasant aroma of sandalwood and various herbs. It mixed in with her own fragrance and made her whole body fill with warmth.

"Guess who?" said a familiar silky voice dripping with youth.

"Is this a frog or a Prince?" asked Hermione knowing full well who it had been.

"How about a kiss to see if you can tell the difference." he replied.

Sebastian Prince removed his hands from her eyes and she turned to face him. He smiled at her and she returned his warmth. with one of her own. He pulled her into a shadowy niche and they shared a kiss filled with all the passion and hunger of youth. By the time he pulled away from her they had both been a bit light headed.

"Well." he said. "Which am I?"

"A Prince, if ever I saw one." she replied happily.

At this he kissed her once more unable to get enough of her. She returned his conviction with just as much fervor as he gave. After the appropriate introduction he let his hand slid down from the wall to reach her own. He clasped it and brought it to his lips kissed her once more and lead her away from the niche.

"So...what book has caught your fancy this time?" he asked casually.

" _Hogwarts Castle: Myths and Secrets, by Carl Parsons_..." she replied with a wider smile.

"Of course." replied Sebastian unable to stop the smile from spreading on his own face. "Shall we venture to the lake?"

"For the purpose of reading." said Hermione eyeing him suspiciously.

"Of course." repeated Sebastian. "I have no intention of being on the other end of one of your hex's thank you very much."

Hermione laughed.

"You aren't so bad yourself." she replied.

"You...Miss Granger are too kind." said Sebastian with a look that eerily reminded her of Professor Snape.

The couple headed down to the lake which had been frozen over. Hermione cast a charm over their sitting area exposing the snow covered ground to artificial sun and it melted away revealing fresh green grass. They transfigured a piece of paper into a comfortable blanket and sat down taking books from their robes and re-sizing them so they could read in peace.

Hermione glance at him from behind the cover of her book still with her smile.

Sebastian continued to read his looking up only when her eyes fell back to her own pages. He wore a smile of his own. A well placed warming charm took care of the winter chill and seemed to add to the peaceful scene of them reading by the frozen lake untouched by the winter that had been the back drop all around them.

He couldn't resist the beckoning call of her lips and crawled through the fortress of books to press his to hers. Hermione playfully blocked his attempts with her book using it as a shield. She laughed when he wrestled her to the blanket. He towered above her capturing her lips in pristine arrogance.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SNAPE?" came the outraged voice of none other than Ron Weasley.

Sebastian shot up standing on his feet glaring at Ron for daring to call him that name.

"What did you just call me?" he asked feeling his rage creep up on him.

Hermione saw his fists clench and got to her feet as well.

"KEEP YOUR SLIMY GIT HANDS OFF MY GIRL!"shouted Ron angry.

"BACK OFF WEASLEY!" shouted Sebastian irate. "SHE'S MY GIRL!"

Ron laughed at this.

"Why don't you go find some Slytherin whore like all the others." he said bitterly.

At this Sebastian's rage intensified.

"Ron stop this." came Hermione's voice.

"It's alright Mione...Snape Jr. is not going to take advantage of you." he said ignoring her. "This bloke is every bit the git his father is!"

"Watch it Weasley." warned Sebastian still glaring at him.

A crowd of Gryffindors gathered around hearing Ron's distress.

"A Slytherin is trying to put the moves on a Gryffindor." said someone among them.

"It's the new boy." said another.

Sebastian looked around finding himself out numbered and surrounded.

"Get him Ron show him who's boss." shouted one of the Gryffindors from the Quiddich team.

Ron had been angry about Sebastian being all over Hermione and knowing all the other Gryffindors were watching only increased his fury. He knew that he couldn't take the Slytherin on in a magical battle but his size and strength gave him an advantage.

"Ron...DON'T!" shouted Hermione.

Sebastian got ready to pull his wand when it suddenly left his hand and flew into the hands of the Quiddich team captain. Fear had been coursing through his body, it had been bitter and quiet familiar. His heart rate increased as he glared at Ron Weasley who advanced on him within seconds. Sebastian struggled as Ron gripped him by his collar and began raining blows that hit him hard in his face. He had been more than capable of defending himself but somehow he knew...he knew that if he fought back she would be upset and the other Gryffindors would join in they all looked ready to pounce.

"RON STOP THIS!" shouted Hermione upset.

The other Gryffindors shoved her out of the way.

Enraged Hermione pulled her wand and started casting hex's left and right. The crowd took off not wishing to be on the receiving end. Ron looked up at Hermione. He kneeled over Sebastian who had been hurt pretty badly. Hermione drew her wand on him enraged.

"No!" shouted Sebastian rather uneasily. "You'll be expelled!"

Hermione froze.

Ron released Sebastian blinking himself back to his senses. The raven haired Slytherin collapsed onto the ground. He rolled over on his side and scrambled to his feet. His mind had been screaming for him to get away. He took off toward the Slytherin dungeons with his heart pounding the familiar sense of fear coursing through him.

"Sebastian!" called Hermione behind him.

He had already been gone. She picked up his wand and ran after him. Ron shook his head unable to believe what he had just done. Hermione searched the dungeons and saw no sign of Sebastian. She left his wand with Draco, who asked far too many questions, and headed back to Gryffindor tower in the mood to hex anyone that crossed her path.

 _A few days later..._

Sebastian Prince had been weary of Gryffindors since that altercation by the lake. He spent much of his time either alone or with other Slytherin house mates. He hardly spoke to Hermione who looked at him every time he walked into the great hall. He had liked her but she too was a Gryffindor. Her house did not seem to take kindly to a Slytherin such as himself being anywhere near her. He had found just how many Gryffindors where at the school and they included Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore. The incident had been well known to the Gryffindor students but they knew better than to speak of it anywhere around the Slytherins or the staff. Ron had been a sort of respected figure of the Gryffindor house because of it. Hermione refused to speak to or of him after that. Harry had been confused as to the turn of events even as Sebastian kept his distance from him as well casting familiar glares of hatred in his direction. At the end of diner Hermione took off to make her rounds.

"Mione..." said Harry catching Hermione in the halls. "What's wrong with Sebastian?"

"He hates me." she replied sadly as tears threatened to come from her eyes. "He hates me...and it's all because of Ron."

"I don't understand." said Harry confused. "Why would he hate you and what does this have to do with Ron?"

Hermione sighed and told Harry everything that happened at the lake. She had been horrified to see her friend's green eyes widen in terror.

"He hates all Gryffindors." he said softly. "Just like..."

Hermione studied him.

"Just like whom?" she asked.

"S-Snape." replied Harry softly as he sunk down to the floor. "M-my father use to attack Snape, he and The Marauders, and other members of Gryffindor house...and... "

"And now history seems to be repeating himself with Sebastian." supplied Hermione sadly.

Harry nodded his own eyes near tears.

"He's probably terrified." said Hermione. "Especially, if he takes into account that most of the teachers are...Gryffindors."

Harry nodded again unable to do much else.

"We have to find him." said Hermione.

"He has to know that not all of us feel that way." said Harry getting to his feet. "There's still time to help him."

"I don't know where he would go." said Hermione helpless.

Harry took a breath sifting through Snape's memories.

"I do." he replied.

 _Lair of the Half-Blood Prince, Hogwarts..._

Harry stood outside the abandoned classroom door. Hermione had been with him hoping against hope that he had been here. Harry cast the unlocking charm and entered the room wearily. He had not wanted to spook Sebastian who he found sitting at a window looking very much like a young Professor Snape as he stared out a rather large castle window while sitting on it's seal.

"What do you want Potter?" he asked sounding more exhausted than anything.

"Sebastian...I." started Harry.

That was as much as he got out before Hermione charged in pushing passed both him and the door.

"Sebastian Prince you have some nerve avoiding me!" she said outraged.

Harry had been shocked as she stormed over to the young wizard and pulled him from the window seal into a kiss. Sebastian tried to pull away but found himself caving to his emotions. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Mione." he said as she pulled back.

"Stupid Slytherin Git." said Hermione not at all concealing her anger.

"Why did you come here?" he asked not taking his eyes off her.

"I thought that would be obvious." she replied.

Sebastian looked up at Harry who's mouth had dropped in shock.

"Close your mouth Potter." said Sebastian with a scowl in his direction.

Harry did as he instructed.

"Y-You two are..." he started unable to imagine that this would be the outcome of their hex wars.

"Yes." replied Hermione sharply. "Is that a problem for you Harry Potter?"

"N-No just a shock." replied Harry with a weak smile.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Sebastian changing the subject.

"Harry remembered Professor Snape use to come to this room when he was a Hogwarts student." replied Hermione simply.

Sebastian looked at Harry confused.

"Professor Snape shared that with you?" he asked skeptical.

"Technically, yes." replied Harry with a shrug. "He shared his memories with me during the war."

"So.." said Sebastian appearing nervous for the first time since they had known him. "Do-do you think you could tell me about him...do you know if...if he's my father?"

Harry took out his wand and fixed a broken desk and chairs so they could all have a seat. He sat down in one of the empty ones and looked back up at his friends.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

Sebastian sat down in a chair and Hermione took the one closest to him. She clasped his hand as if trying to prevent him from running from her again. Harry saw the affection between the Slytherin and his best friend and gave them a soft smile. They had seemed to like each other a lot more than he first realized.

"W-what is his first name?" asked Sebastian.

"Well, I might as well tell you everything I know about him if he's going to kill me when he returns." said Harry as a flash of Professor Snape scowling at him came to mind. He let out a small nervous chuckle and took a breath. "Professor Severus Snape was born in Muggle London to Eileen and Tobias Snape."

"Muggle London?" asked Sebastian.

"He's half-blood like myself." replied Harry.

"So McNair was telling the truth about that?" asked Sebastian.

"Half-blood's are common." replied Hermione. "I'm Muggle-born."

Sebastian looked at her apologetically.

"It's alright." replied Hermione. "It just means I am that much more talented."

"Where did he get his powers?" asked Sebastian.

"Well, his mother Eileen was a witch." replied Harry. "She also attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin house."

"Naturally." said Sebastian with a hint of pride. "No grandmother of mine would be dare be from Gryffindor."

Hermione smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Your girlfriend is from Gryffindor." she said seemingly outraged.

"A fluke if I have ever seen one." replied Sebastian. "Perhaps you were sorted into the wrong house."

Hermione smacked him again.

Harry smirked before continuing.

"He was born January 9th 1960...so his birthday is in a few days." he said. "He lived at Spinner's End until he got his first letter from Hogwarts..."

"January 9th is my birthday as well." said Sebastian seemingly lost in thought. "I am told I am going to be 18 next year."

Hermione looked at him for a moment.

"You're 17?" she asked.

"Of course." replied Sebastian.

Harry looked at Hermione and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Sebastian arching an eyebrow.

"Well, your girlfriend there is 18." said Harry smugly. "She'll be 19 come September."

Hermione blushed.

"Oh shut up Harry." she said annoyed.

"What happened to Eileen and Tobias?" asked Sebastian changing the subject.

"They died." replied Harry trying to soften the blow. "When he was in his 5th year...he became a ward of the school until he came of age."

Sebastian looked at Harry with a new-found sympathy.

"It must have been hard for him." he said softly. "And for you too."

Harry looked down at his hands.

"It's not as bad as you might think." he replied trying to reassure the young man. "I had Professor Snape looking out for me."

Sebastian nodded in understanding.

"So what was he like as a student?" he asked.

Harry looked at Hermione. He had not been sure if he wanted to reveal that James Potter had been one of his biggest tormentors. Or that James Potter had been his own father. She nodded for him to continue as Harry told Sebastian what life was like for Severus Snape within the walls of Hogwarts with James and the Marauders torturing him for years. He had been rather careful to leave out the details pertaining to his mother feeling Professor Snape would not have liked for that information to be known especially to his son. The raven haired wizard listened and looked at Harry studying the shame on his face for his father's antics. He even told him about his own behavior when he met Professor Snape.

"I'm sorry." said Harry finishing his eyes looking down at the table.

"Why?" asked Sebastian. "You are not your father...nor your Godfather for that matter."

Harry looked up at him confused about how to react.

"But..." he started.

"You could have omitted this information and kept on telling me little things about his general education but you decided to tell me the truth anyway." said Sebastian with a kind of admiration in his voice. "You are a good friend...Harry."

The raven haired wizard extended his hand.

Harry looked at Hermione as his face beamed with pride. He shook Sebastian's hand relieved that he had the chance to be friends with the son of Professor Snape. It had been the first step in making up for what his father and mother did to the man when they were younger.

"Thank you." said Harry finally.

"No, thank you." said Sebastian with a smile. "Harry."

 _Head Boy Room, Slytherin Dungeons..._

Sebastian kissed Hermione as she layed with her back pressed against his mattress. Their robes littered the floor as they maneuvered lead by passion as they continued to kiss with their hearts racing. Amber eyes met Obsidian as they got lost in each other. It had been one of the many afternoons that they spent like together like this only the change of venue had been frequent.

"Mione." said Sebastian looking down at the young witch in his bed. "You're so beautiful."

Hermione let her hands stoke his pale bare chest. She found herself arching up into him needing his body against hers.

"Bastian." she said breathless.

He went back in for another deep kiss. They had been so distracted they had not noticed Draco Malfoy entering with Pansy Parkinson. The Slytherin wizards were heavily involved in kissing and barley managed to make it to Draco's bed. Already robes were thrown to the floor meeting shoes and socks. Pansy's moans reached Sebastian's ears and on instinct he called out to Draco.

"Malfoy silencing charm!" he said.

Hermione sat up realizing that someone else had been in the room.

"Draco's here?" she said suddenly nervous.

"Yes." replied Sebastian. "He and Pansy..."

He realized that they were not alone. Hermione scrambled to fix her attire and put on her robes.

"Hey mate I'm trying to..." started Draco before he realized that Sebastian also had a girl in the room.

Pansy scrambled to fix her attire and put her robes back on.

"I thought you said it was only Sebastian?" she huffed.

"I thought it was I had no idea he was entertaining..." said Draco in his defense.

Draco got up off the bed.

"Listen Bastian, there's no reason for your girl to go..." he started before getting a good look at Hermione Granger. "Granger?"

Hermione had finished dressing and looked at him.

"Malfoy." she said with an air of dignity despite the situation.

Draco suddenly realized that he had been in nothing but his small clothes. Sebastian stood next to Hermione in nothing but his black trousers. The albino wizard decided to act as if he had been comfortable with her attention.

"Well, well Granger venturing into the dark side aren't we?" he asked with a smirk. "A lion among snakes."

"Give it a rest Draco." said Pansy with a sigh. "Hermione you're welcome to stay."

"No thanks." replied Hermione pleasantly. "I have to get back to the tower before McGonagall notices I'm gone."

"I'll walk you." said Sebastian picking up his robe and throwing it on over his bare chest and trousers.

"No need to rush back." said Draco.

Pansy slapped him across the arm.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and joined Hermione outside the common room. Nightfall on the grounds had been quite peaceful as the young students made their way toward Gryffindor tower. Sebastian held Hermione's hand as they continued dodging Filch's patrol and making it into the tower at last. Hermione wanted a last kiss. Sebastian had been more than happy to oblige. They shared one last parting kiss when the sound of someone clearing their throat filled them both with dread.

"Aheem."

 _Gryffindor Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower..._

Hermione's amber eyes grew wide as she looked up to see her Head of House, Professor McGonagall standing behind them. Sebastian saw the fear in her eyes and it in turn filled him with dread. The presence of some looming force being behind him seemed to make the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

"Mr. Prince." said the highly irate tone of Professor McGonagall. "What do you think you are doing?"

Sebastian whirled around and found himself staring into the eyes of the angry Professor.

"I-I was just..." started Sebastian becoming unnerved.

Hermione gripped his hand.

"I was making sure Miss Granger got back to her rooms." he said finding the courage to stand up to her glare.

"And what were you doing out of your rooms Miss Granger?" asked the Professor shifting her eyes to Hermione.

"I was just finishing my Rounds." replied Hermione not wavering under McGonagall's gaze.

"Fifty Points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger for being out this late." said the Professor. "Fifty Points from Slytherin, Mr. Prince for being out passed curfew and "snogging" in the halls."

Sebastian looked at the old woman. She didn't seem to like him very much.

"Miss Granger, I think you should get to bed." said Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Prince, I would like a word with you in my office."

Hermione cast a sympathetic look at Sebastian and made her way into her rooms. Leaving Sebastian alone with an very irate Professor McGonagall.

"Come along Mr. Prince." she said coldly.

Sebastian followed her down the hall remembering all too well that he had forgotten his boots in is attempt to escort Hermione. The old castle floor reminded him of this face too little too late.

 _Head Girl's Room, Gryffindor Tower..._

The breath that Hermione had been holding since McGonagall caught her snogging Sebastian in the halls finally let out. She had hoped that he would not get into too much trouble. Fifty points being taken was usually enough to satisfy McGonagall and possibly a good chewing out to further drive her point home. Amber eyes fell on the empty but neatly made bed with it light blue comforter and crisp white sheets. Despite the ending that last kiss with Sebastian had her walking on air as she changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed.

 _Professor McGonagall's office..._

The door to the Transfiguration Professor's office opened and he stepped inside be hind her silent in both his movements and his manner. It had all the cluttered air one would expect of an old woman with faint traces of catnip in the air. She sat in a rather large Gryffindor gold chair with a red velvet finish. Sebastian watched her patently as she gestured over toward two hard wood sitting chairs. He chose the one closest to the door which had been unfortunately, in lined with her view.

"Mr. Prince what were you thinking?" she asked outraged.

"Madam?" he asked confused.

"Hermione Granger is not the girl for you." said Professor McGonagall. "She had been through far too much over these past few years...not to mention her trying to keep up with classes and with N.E.W.T.S. coming up...she doesn't need to get involved with another student."

Sebastian watched her get all worked up and didn't say a word.

"I realize that it may be hard for you to contain yourself but you are expected to behave during your stay here." she went on. "I thought Albus made it clear that you are held at a higher standard than the other students of this school...we took you in because there are people trying to hurt you...and now your placing our students in direct conflict with those out for your blood..."

Sebastian had been confused. He had no idea that being around him had been the cause of so many problems.

"Just look at what happened to you all at Hogsmead..." continued Professor McGonagall. "All of you could have been killed...Mr. Prince...Hermione could have been killed...and I suspect it was all due to your association...I will not allow you to place my students in danger...I simply forbid it...whatever this is must end before it goes any farther...I won't have you bring darkness upon yet another Gryffindor student...I won't let you cause Hermione the same pain you caused HER...I simply cannot allow it..."

Sebastian couldn't keep silent after this.

"Who was she?" he asked. "What happened?"

The Transfiguration Professor went on.

"Haven't you caused enough pain...hasn't one young witch's senseless death been enough on your conscience?...I simply cannot allow you to do the same to Miss Granger...I cannot...If I catch you anywhere near her again outside of a classroom function I shall approach the headmaster with grounds to have you expelled...do I make myself clear young man?"

Sebastian had been horrified at what she told him. _He had caused the death of another student...a Gryffindor witch...A witch very much like Hermione according to Professor McGonagall._

"Yes." he said pushing down his anguish. "I understand Professor McGonagall...it will not happen again."

Professor McGonagall had been satisfied that she had made her point.

"Well good then." she said. "You may return to your rooms."

Sebastian took his leave of Professor McGonagall and ventured back to the dungeons. He could not believe what he heard. _He had cause the death of another student. A girl not so unlike Hermione._ He entered the dungeons and toward the room he retreated to whenever things got too bad. It had been dark and quiet...ultimately safe.

When he finally did go to sleep he had been seized with dreams of a girl with red hair and amber eyes being killed by death eaters. He screamed in terror waking up alone on the cold stone floor in a pool of sweat. He had been trembling. His hands shaking as he reached for his wand. He knew he had to get back to the common room. He knew Draco would be looking for him.

 _Head Boy Room, Slytherin Dungeons..._

Draco had been just waking up when he caught sight of Sebastian rummaging through his trunk. He sat up suddenly feeling he should be worried about his friend. Pansy had cleared out hours ago when Draco grew frantic and ran out looking for Sebastian and he didn't return. He had even ventured to Gryffindor tower under guise of patrolling.

"Do you have any idea what time it is mate?" he asked annoyed. "I've been looking for you for hours."

"Go back to sleep Draco." said Sebastian simply. "As you can see I'm in one piece."

"So did you score with Granger or was this all some illusive quest?" asked Draco.

"Miss Granger and I will no longer be a problem." replied Sebastian sounding eerily like Professor Snape.

Draco looked him over.

"Bastian, are you feeling okay?" he asked worried. "Y-you don't look so well mate."

"I'm fine Draco." replied Sebastian. "Go back to sleep."

Draco yawned.

"If you say so." he said sleepily.

The young blond albino wizard fell asleep in minutes as Sebastian climbed into his own bed. The raven haired wizard stared out his window falling asleep once more. The thoughts of what he had done plagued his conscience once more. _He had been responsible for the death of a Gryffindor witch...a witch like Hermione. Hermione..._

{ _**Blood covered the hands of Sebastian Prince as he stood in the center of a strange manor shrouded in darkness. A beautiful young witch with Amber eyes and red hair had been on the ground. She looked up at him but there had been no life in those soulless orbs that use to be the highlight of her face. Her smile had once been warm but nothing remained of it...**_

 _ **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE MR. PRINCE?" asked the distorted voices of Professors McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore in unison.**_

 _ **"I-I don't...I didn't mean..." started Sebastian. His own voice breaking wracked with sorrow.**_

 _ **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIONE!?" came the outraged tone of Ron Weasley. "I KNEW YOU WERE BAD...SLYTHERIN GIT...YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"**_

 _ **"No." said Sebastian unable to wipe away the blood that covered his hands. "I didn't...I..."**_

 _ **"I thought we were friends Sebastian?" said the voice of Harry Potter. "WE TRUSTED YOU...SNAPE...WE TRUSTED YOU!"**_

 _ **"Harry please." Sebastian tried to explain. "I love her...I would never...hurt her."**_

 _ **"Your dear ol' dad was a death eater." said the voice of McNail. "Severus Snape was a death eater."**_

 _ **"He's not my father!" shouted Sebastian.**_

 _ **"Then why do you look so much like him?" asked Draco Malfoy.**_

 _ **He pushed a mirror in front of Sebastian. He saw himself vanish and the infamous Potions Master take his place in his reflection. He moved his arm and Snape did the same. He touched his robes and Snape proceeded to follow his action.**_

 _ **"No!" he yelled.**_

 _ **Snape lept out through the glass.**_

 _ **Hermione's body got up and walked toward him...blood every where. Only her eyes had changed. They weren't amber like before. They had become green. Green, like Harry's had been.**_

 _ **"Don't you remember me?"she asked sadly. "Don't you still love me."**_

 _ **Sebastian could only shake his head in horror as the dead woman came after him. Arms stretched out before him like twisting branches on the a hollowed tree.**_

 _ **"Don't you still love me?" she asked.**_

 _ **Everything shattered around him...}**_

"AHHHH!" yelled Sebastian looking around wildly. Fear and panic had seized him. He blinked until he saw Draco Malfoy kneeling at his side with a worried look on his face.

"Bastian." he said trying to get him to focus. "Bastian...it's me...it was just a dream."

Sebastian looked at his friend confused.

"It was just a dream." said Draco trying to sooth his friend. "You're alright mate...your back at Hogwarts."

Sebastian seemed to calm some but the terror still filled him.

 _ **"Don't you still love me?" she had said.**_

"No." said Sebastian softly.

Draco looked at him confused.

"Should I get the med witch?" he asked. "You don't look so good."

"No." said Sebastian more strongly. "I-I have to go."

He tried to get out of bed only to be stopped by Draco.

"You shouldn't be wondering around." he said concerned. "Take the day off...classes will go on..."

"I-I need the loo." said Sebastian finding his voice weaker than he expected.

The feeling of Nausea crept up on him. The images had been far too vivid to ignore and the blood. All the blood had been more than real. Draco let him get to his feet ready to assist if he should fall. Sebastian made it to the toilet and proceeded to empty his stomach of all its contents. The images all flooding back.

 _ **"SNAPE WE TRUSTED YOU!" shouted Harry Potter's voice in a combination of hurt and anger.**_

 _ **"Don't you still love me?"**_

 _ **"Snape was a death eater."**_

 _ **"He's your father."**_

 _ **"You're just like your slimy Slytherin git father!"**_

 _ **"You look just like him."**_

 _ **"I forbid you to see Miss Granger...Hermione Granger is not for you...just like the last witch..."**_

The raven haired wizard trembled as he continued to empty his stomach.

Draco knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey." he said concerned. "You aren't to leave this room."

His mind had been on high alert. RUN! HIDE! had been all he heard. Once Draco was clear of the door he scrambled out and made his way down the dungeons. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he reached the one place that spelled safety to him in the entire castle.

 _Halls of Hogwarts..._

It had been near night fall and Hogwarts had been buzzing with activity as the search for Sebastian Prince continued. Draco announcing that the young man had taken ill seemed to put more urgency into the effort with even Dumbledore getting into it. The concern on his face unmistakable as he stalked the halls. The later it became the more frantic the staff seemed to become ushering all the students into their respective houses. Harry had gotten the attention of Professor Lupin just before being shoved into Gryffindor tower. He had a strong feeling that Sebastian had retreated to the only place in the school where he felt safe.

"Professor Lupin." said Harry.

"Yes Harry." said Lupin.

"Sebastian...well he likes to retreat to the west end of the castle when he's upset." said Harry. "It's the same thing Professor Snape would do when..."

The young man trailed off looking at the ground. Lupin seemed to catch what he had not the courage to say.

"When we marauders would torment him." he said understanding.

Harry nodded.

"Yes, sir." he said. "It's where he went once after things got bad for him."

Lupin sighed.

"History seems to love to torment a Snape." he said sadly.

Harry looked back down at his feet.

"Not history sir." he added.

"Just Gryffindors." finished Lupin understanding.

Harry nodded sadly.

"Alright Mr. Potter I'll take what information you gave me and put it to some use." said Lupin. "You better be getting off to the tower, wouldn't want McGonagall to be coming down on you."

"Yes, sir." replied Harry.

He started halfway up the stairs when he stopped. Lupin hesitated before he turned to walk out.

"Professor Lupin." he said.

"Yes Harry?" replied Lupin turning back to Harry.

"When you find him can you tell him that his friends are worried about him?" asked Harry. "Not all of us Gryffindors are complete gits."

Lupin smiled at this.

"Will do Mr. Potter." he replied. "Now off you go."

With that Harry entered Gryffindor tower. Remus Lupin headed toward the west end of the castle. He had to find Snape's boy before something serious happened to him. It was the least he could do, the young man had been the one brewing his _Wolfsbane_ potions.

 _The Lair of The Half-Blood Prince..._

Professor Lupin stood outside the door of an abandoned classroom. He made his way inside the dark and quiet room with his senses on full alert. He had expected Snape's old stopping grounds to contain traps. When nothing happened he realized the young man must have had a time disarming them. He stepped into the center of the room fed up with the darkness he cast a spell with his wand illuminating the entire room. To his surprise it had been filled with toppled and broken furniture and bare walls. He guessed by the age of the damage that Snape must have destroyed the room in a fit of rage some time ago. _Probably about the time Lily stopped talking to him._ Lupin continued to look over every corner of the room before his sensitive ears picked up the sound of shivering. He quickly closed the space between himself and where the sound had been coming from.

His eyes fell on a pale young raven haired boy curled into a corner. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as he reflected on just how much the young man reminded him of Severus Snape. _How many times did Snape come here and do the same thing?_ Lupin took off his robes and draped them over the shivering boy. He had looked quite ill.

"Sebastian." said Remus Lupin softly. "It's Professor Lupin...I'm going to take you to Poppy...you're not looking well."

The raven haired boy gave no reply as Lupin pocketed his wand and carefully pulled the shivering mass into his arms. He stood up noticing for the first time why the young man had not answered. He appeared to have been in a deep sleep and sweat was pouring off him despite his shivering.

"You're going to be fine." said Lupin trying to reassure the boy. "Poppy will see to it."

Lupin walked out of the room with Sebastian in tow.

The trip to the infirmary had been nothing more than a brisk walk but it seemed to take Lupin forever to reach the place. Sebastian opened his eyes briefly feeling himself moving without the use of his legs. He had been exhausted leaning against the chest of the Professor. Lupin's dark eyes occasionally darted downward to glance at him.

"Professor Lupin?" said Sebastian weakly.

"Shhh." said Lupin softly. "It's alright Lad...I've got you."

"What's happening?" asked Sebastian still naturally suspicious.

"I'm taking you to Poppy." replied Lupin. "You're not well."

"Neither are you." replied the boy with a weak knowing smirk.

Sebastian's condition did little to dampen his sense of humor.

Lupin found himself giving him a small smile. This boy was as cynical and quick witted as Professor Snape. He continued to carry him reaching the infirmary in a couple of strides just before the young wizard passed out again.

 _The Infirmary..._

Lupin entered with Sebastian in his arms and quickly found himself surrounded by Dumbledore, Poppy, and McGonagall. All had worried looks on their faces as they each turned their gaze to him. Dumbledore cast a levitating spell on the boy and gently placed him into one of the beds. Lupin stood back as the headmaster made his way over toward the young raven haired wizard with a sense of urgency.

"Where did you find him?" he asked looking from the boy to Lupin.

"In the west end of the castle." replied Lupin dutifully. "It seems to have been a place Severus frequented when he was a boy."

Dumbledore looked at Lupin and considered what he had been told.

"Any idea why?" he asked.

"It appears to be the safest place in the castle to him." replied Lupin. "No doubt Severus thought the same...or at least that's what Harry has told me."

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore inquisitive.

"Yes." replied Lupin. "It was Harry who suggested I look there."

Dumbledore's blue eyes started to return to their familiar twinkle.

"I see." he replied and turned his attention back to Sebastian as Poppy began her work of caring for him. "Thank you for your help Remus."

Lupin nodded in respect.

"Headmaster." he said making his way toward the doors.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with him?" asked Professor McGonagall worried.

"Nothing seems to be physically wrong." replied Poppy. "I could give him something for the nausea but that's about it."

Dumbledore watched the boy tentatively as Poppy went off to retrieve the proper medication.

"NO!" shouted the raven haired boy as his body tensed.

"Minerva." he said turning his attention to Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Headmaster?" she asked not taking her eyes off the boy.

"Just what was it that you discussed with Mr. Prince that night in your office?" he asked.

"I-I remember being livid when I found him with Miss Granger." she replied. "I-I lectured him on how they were incompatible with death eaters after him and..."

She stopped suddenly remembering that she had brought up the death of another young Gryffindor witch to illustrate her point. In shock she placed a hand over her mouth. Dumbledore arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"What have I done?" she said looking at the raven haired boy.

"Minerva?" he said now focused solely on her.

"I told him about her." she said quickly.

"You what?" asked Dumbledore in a calm tone but he had been unnerved just the same.

"I told him about HER." repeated Professor McGonagall. "And I may have implied that he was responsible."

"Minerva!?" said Dumbledore surprised at her. "How much did you tell him?"

"Nothing to arouse suspicion." replied Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore turned back to the raven haired boy. He sighed and drew his wand. With one last look at professor McGonagall he waved his wand over the boy.

"Oliviate." he said softly.

Sebastian stopped twitching.

Dumbledore leaned in and spoke softly to him as Professor McGonagall looked on. Poppy returned with the nausea medication. She administered some to the young wizard and went to stock her shelves.

 _Later..._

Sebastian awoke to find Hermione sitting at his bedside with her hand in his; staring down at it as if she had been in some sort of trance. He had been confused as to why she had been there. She appeared to have been exhausted with the dark circles around her eyes which had been puffy from crying. He smiled softly at her and brought his free hand up to touch her face. He had cared a great deal for the beautiful young Gryffindor witch. At the instant of his touch; her head shot up amber eyes meeting obsidian as a soft smile filed across her face.

"You're awake." she said softly.

"It would appear so." replied Sebastian evenly.

She stroked his cheeks and brushed his unkempt and sweat blasted hair from his forehead.

"Slytherin Git." she said affectionately.

"Insufferable know-it-all." he replied returning her affection.

"Why didn't you stay in the room?" she asked.

"I-I don't remember." replied Sebastian confused. "All I remember was...feeling...ill."

"Draco was worried sick about you." said Hermione almost in disbelief; She had never seen Draco Malfoy care so much for anyone outside of his family the way he took to Sebastian was just shocking. "We all were."

"We?" asked Sebastian.

"We." replied Hermione putting emphasis on the word. "Harry, Ginny, Pansy, and Me as well."

"Harry, Ginny, Pansy and I." replied Sebastian correcting her in a mock Professor tone.

"Harry,Ginny, Pansy and I." said Hermione rolling her eyes. Of all the times for him to remind her of Professor Snape. "You prat."

Sebastian smiled at that.

He flexed his long pale finger into her's squeezing just a little in reply; their fingers had been intertwined and locked together the entire time; hidden only by the blanket that covered him.

"I missed you." she said petting his hand softly with her free hand.

"I've missed you too." he replied.

"I'm rather glad your okay." she said.

"As am I." replied Sebastian. "Thanks to Professor Lupin I am told and...Harry."

"Professor Lupin found you?" asked Hermione in absolute shock; then added in a slightly irate tone. "Harry, never said anything to me about knowing where you were."

"It was Harry who told him where I might be apparently." replied Sebastian not at all phased by her tone. "It appears I am more like Professor Snape than I originally believed."

Hermione laughed at this her irate mood suddenly vanishing at the thought.

"If only he knew." she said with a wide grin.

"Something tells me he would not be too pleased to have a son." replied Sebastian emotionless.

"I don't know." replied Hermione. "One never knows what Professor Snape is thinking...he's always been quite... _complicated_."

"Complicated or unreasonable?" asked Sebastian trying to gauge the temperament of his so-called father.

"Both I suppose." replied Hermione honestly. "Although to be fair, the man's been though a great deal...he's lost so much..."

Her voice trailed off and he had caught the rueful look in her eyes.

"Such as?" replied Sebastian.

"He's lost someone that he loved very dearly." replied Hermione trying not to become overly sentimental. "It had a profound effect on him."

"I couldn't imagine losing someone that I love." replied Sebastian tightening his grip on her hand just a little.

Hermione smiled at this; catching his meaning without question.

"All I'm saying is be patient with him." replied Hermione evenly. "If he is indeed your father, he's a good man and worth the effort."

"I'll keep that in mind." replied Sebastian just as evenly.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at this.

"What's so funny?" asked Sebastian.

"You're so much like him it's uncanny." she replied happily.

"So everyone keeps saying." replied Sebastian.

Hermione giggled again.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and pulled her down toward him on the bed.

"Gryffindors." he said with an exaggerated sigh "Is there no way to shut you up?"

Hermione could only smile being this close to him. Her hand had been on his chest and their lips were inches apart. All she could think about was how pleasant it would be to kiss him. The only thing she had wanted to do since she walked into the infirmary and found him sleeping.

"I may have an idea." she said softly.

They shared a long slow kiss. Sebastian pulled her close to him wishing to feel her body against his despite his condition. They had been so preoccupied with each other's lips that they had not noticed when Professor Lupin arrived.

"Aheem." he said clearing his throat to announce his presence.

Hermione pulled away from Sebastian and looked rather sheepishly at Lupin.

"Oh hello Professor." she said shyly. "I was just making sure Sebastian was okay."

Lupin gave them a knowing smile.

"I'm sure you've done quite a job speeding along his recovery Miss Granger." he said cheerfully.

Hermione's cheeks turned red.

Sebastian laughed at this.

She turned and glared at him.

"Slytherin Git." she said in a huff.

"Gryffindor know-it-all." he replied teasingly.

She turned her attention back to Lupin.

"Professor." she said politely. "If you will excuse me...I have some homework to attend to."

"Miss Granger." he replied equally polite.

She took her leave of them. Sebastian watched her go with almost a saddened expression on his face. Lupin smiled warmly at him while he pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat in it. The sheer knowledge that this young man wasn't as closed off as his apparent father made him almost sorry that he had interrupted the two of them.

"Well Mr. Prince." he said pleasantly. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Very well." replied Sebastian evenly. "It appears I owe you a bit of thanks Professor."

Lupin waved him off casually.

"Just doing my job Mr. Prince." he replied modestly. "Besides, it was Mr. Potter's information that was most helpful."

"I thought as much." replied Sebastian. "But still, you are the one that got me to Poppy, so you have my thanks."

Lupin smiled.

"It's amazing how much like him you are." he said wistfully. "Granted he would never thank ME in a million years...well not without doing it begrudgingly of course."

"He?" asked Sebastian already knowing who the Professor meant.

"Forgive me lad...I mean Professor Snape of course." said Lupin.

"Of course." replied Sebastian.

"You must get tired of hearing people compare you to him." said Lupin in understanding.

"You have no idea." replied Sebastian. "I seem to remind everyone around me of a man I have never even met."

Lupin sighed see how that would be difficult for the young man.

"Professor Snape... _Severus_..and I went to school together." admitted Lupin.

"Were you friends?" asked Sebastian giving him his full attention.

"Ah...sadly no." replied Lupin with regret. "Severus and I were never friends...and I do not believe he would ever welcome my presence."

"Why not?" asked Sebastian curious, he couldn't imagine Snape not liking Lupin; he liked the Dark Arts professor well enough and he was considered to be so much like Snape.

"I was not very kind to him when we were children." replied Lupin sorrowfully. "I did nothing to directly harm him you understand but I was apart of it just the same."

"The Marauders." said Sebastian with a hint of disdain.

"Yes." said Lupin a bit surprised. "How did...?"

"Harry told me." replied Sebastian. "So you were the werewolf that nearly killed him."

"I-I am not proud of who I was." replied Lupin. "And that night I was truly not _myself_."

Sebastian saw the genuine regret on the face of this man. From what he heard about Professor Snape he felt it was only fair to forgive Professor Lupin of his past mistakes as well. Perhaps even extend the olive branch for the sake of the Professor that could very well be his father.

"I understand." replied Sebastian. "You were young and lacked the courage."

Lupin had been surprised the boy deduced him so quickly.

"In a manner of speaking." he said in agreement though he would not have put it quite so bluntly. _This must be Snape's boy_.

"But you don't lack courage now." replied Sebastian evenly. "You've fought with him to stop...the dark lord." _For some reason, he felt it wrong to address him as Voldemort._

"Yes." replied Lupin. "We both served the order in our own way."

"Then...there is no need for past animosities." said Sebastian. "That life is over."

"I suppose you are right." said Lupin with a light chuckle. "So now that you know of my past with your father, am I still your favorite Professor?"

Sebastian gave Lupin a warm smile.

"Of course." he replied casually. "Who wouldn't want a werewolf as a professor, you're absolutely fascinating."

Lupin chuckled once more.

"You...young man are your father's son alright." he said pleasantly. "Right down to his dark sense of humor."

Lupin reached up and tussled the younger wizard's raven hair affectionately. Then he got up from his chair and placed it back where he had taken it.

"Well, I've got a class to prepare for." he said casually. "I'll leave you to your rest."

As Lupin turned to walk toward the door Sebastian stopped him.

"Professor Lupin." he said in a soft voice that seemed to prick the werewolf's ears.

Lupin stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Yes, Mr. Prince?" he said attentive.

"You really are my favorite Professor." replied Sebastian with a warm smile.

"Why thank you Mr. Prince." replied Lupin. "You are shaping up to be one of my favorite students."

"Sebastian." said Mr. Prince.

"Thank you, Sebastian." corrected Lupin with a chuckle. "I'm sure your father would have a field day with that."

"I'm sure he would too." replied Sebastian with a knowing chuckle of his own.

"Good day." said Lupin taking his leave of the raven haired boy.

"Good day, sir." Sebastian's parting words trailed after him.

 _Much Later..._

Sebastian had awakened to see Draco Malfoy pacing the floor. The young albino wizard's grey eyes filled with a mix of worry and relief. He had not seen Draco since he had taken ill and the young man went to fetch Poppy. A small ounce of guilt filled him as he noted that the young man appeared to have been quite exhausted from worrying about him.

"Malfoy?" said Sebastian.

Draco's body tensed and he rushed over toward Sebastian's bed. His gray eyes widening as he looked over his friend.

"Are you hurt Bastian?" he asked attentive. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Draco." replied Sebastian.

Draco let out a sigh of relief and found himself flopping down aimlessly in a chair beside the bed. With the young Malfoy up close Sebastian could see that he looked worse than he thought.

"Are you alright Draco?" he asked.

"I am now." replied the young albino wizard. "Bloody hell, Bastian do you have any idea what you put me though looking for you."

Sebastian shook his head apologetically.

"Father, would have my head if anything happened to you." said Draco weary. "Uncle Severus would skin me alive."

Sebastian looked at Draco for a moment.

"Why do you call him uncle?" he asked.

Draco looked around for a moment to make sure they were alone.

"Uncle Severus has been a friend of both my mother and father since they attended Hogwarts together." he replied. "When I was born he became my godfather but I've always called him Uncle Severus when we were alone or back at my home."

Sebastian nodded.

"I take it no one knows of this." he said.

"No one except you." replied Draco evenly.

"And why not?" asked Sebastian.

"Take your pick." said Draco. "He's our Potions Professor, he's a very private man, and he's fiercely protective."

Sebastian found himself understanding.

"If he's my father..." he began. "Then what should I call him?"

Draco looked at him stunned.

"You have to ask him that." he replied. "How could he not be your father...you look just like him, you talk like him, you even think like him according to Potter."

Sebastian's cheeks turned red.

"That bad huh?" he asked.

Draco gave him a soft smile.

"Hey Uncle Sev's a good man." he said. "You should be proud to be his son...I know if he were my father I would be."

Sebastian looked at him a moment.

"You sound almost as if you wished he were your real father." he said.

Draco threw up his hands.

"Don't miss understand...I love father...it's just..." He started.

"Sometimes you wonder." replied Sebastian.

"Exactly." replied Draco.

He looked around again.

"If I tell you something you have to promise not to say anything to anybody." he said in a near whisper.

Sebastian could see the urgency as well as apprehension in his eyes.

"I promise." he said in a near whisper himself.

"Uncle Severus and Mother use to date when they attended Hogwarts." said Draco.

"What?" said Sebastian stunned. "What about your father?"

"He was a prefect and much older than they were at the time." replied Draco. "Apparently Uncle Severus had been distraught over some muggle-born Gryffindor that wouldn't return his affections and mother was dealing with her families demands after her elder sister took off with some muggle."

Sebastian shook his head in disbelief as Draco continued.

"Uncle Severus and Mother began seeing each other after a time and made a go of it until..." said Draco trailing off.

"Until what?" asked Sebastian.

"Well, she married father." replied Draco. "Mother's family arranged for her to marry father and she simply stopped seeing Uncle Severus."

"That must have been hard for him." said Sebastian sympathetic to his father's pain.

"He thinks nothing of it now of course." replied Draco. "Mother and father seem happy enough."

"That explains why you wonder." replied Sebastian. "How does one lose two loves?"

"I don't rightly know." replied Draco. "Uncle Severus seemed alright but he is a very private man."

"Do you think he loved my mother?" asked Sebastian.

"Possibly." replied Draco. "There's a lot about him that even I don't know...never would I have imagined him with a son."

Sebastian smiled at this.

"I get the feeling you are not the only one." he said. "Half of this school is still in shock."

Draco laughed at this.

"That they are Bastian." he replied. "I imagine it will be an even greater shock to Uncle Severus."

Sebastian shook his head trying to imagine the Potions Master's reaction to finding out he was a father.

"Somehow...I think you're right." he replied.

 _The Grounds..._

 _ **E**_ xcited giggles could be heard as Hermione Granger found herself pressed against Sebastian Prince after he surprised her from a shadowy niche well hidden from any prying eyes and watchful teachers. He pressed his lips to hers pinning her body between his own and the cold castle wall. He could not remember anything about his past but he got the feeling Hermione made him feel something he had never experienced before. He closed his eyes and leaned into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Slytherin Git." she said teasingly as they broke the kiss to catch their breath.

"Insufferable Gryffindor." he replied smiling at her.

They had been walking together toward the usual meeting spot with the others when Ron stepped out of the shadows. He had his hands in his pockets and had been looking down at his feet for quite some time. Hermione gripped Sebastian's arm tightly glaring at her former friend. For his part Mr. Prince had been doing his best not to reveal how truly unnerved Mr. Weasley's presence made him if only for Hermione's benefit.

"What are you doing here Ron?" asked Hermione in a rather icy tone. She had only intensified her glare.

"I-I...Well..." stammered Ron helplessly. "I want to apologize...to Sebastian...and well...to you."

Sebastian studied Ron rather suspiciously.

"That's not necessary Weasley." he said plainly.

Ron looked down at his feet.

"I-What I did was..." he continued

"Stupid, ghastly...rude..." supplied Hermione in an irate tone.

"Well, yeah." replied Ron looking up at her for the first time. "All those things and more...I guess I was...just..."

"Jealous, spiteful and arrogant?" supplied Sebastian evenly.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm a Prat." he acknowledged. "A stupid Gryffindor Prat...who's very sorry that he ruined on of the few friendships a guy like me could manage by being just as bad as James Potter and picking on you because you are Snape's son and you obviously have feelings for Hermione.."

As he said this Sebastian pulled himself from Hermione's grasp and walked over to Ron. He leveled him with a swift hay-maker to the jaw and sent him down to the stone floor below. Ron nursed his injured jaw and struggled to his feet.

"Happy now?" he asked obviously resigned to the notion that he deserved that and more.

"Immensely." replied Sebastian with a wicked grin. "For my part you are forgiven Mr. Weasley...and do take care that it does not happen again...the only reason why I could not rip you apart was because of how much you meant to Hermione and the possibility of expulsion for me is...guaranteed...as for her...you're on your own."

Ron looked at Hermione who had not said a word since Sebastian leveled him, nor did she express even mild concern.

"Well, you did get what you deserve...Gryffindor Prat." she said meeting his eyes finally.

"I know." replied Ron.

"I shouldn't forgive you." added Hermione.

"I know." replied Ron.

"Ronald Weasley if you ever do anything like that again I will not hesitate to hex you into oblivion and then let Sebastian rip you apart is that clear?" she said putting her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"Understood Mione." replied Ron.

"Good." said Hermione. "Sebastian, I believe we were going some place."

Sebastian smiled and turned his attention back to her.

"Indeed." he said simply. "Do take care Weasley."

"Same to you Prince." replied Ron much too happy that Hermione had forgiven him to feed into the baited trap.

"See you later Ron." added Hermione as she and Sebastian continued on their way.


	12. Chapter 11: Admissions and Suspicions

**Chapter 11:** _ **Admissions and**_ ** _Suspicions_**

 _ **{A/N: Warning Mature Content ahead...(thought not terribly graphic) That being said, My thanks to Blue Night Fairy once again for the excellent pointers and review. I shall keep what you said in mind thought the previous chapter had been quite a long one. }**_

 _ **Thanks to all my readers and reviewers-S.S.**_

 _The Corridor...Hogwarts..._

 **S** unday afternoon had been full of surprises as Hermione Granger found herself hidden away from the staff and students alike in yet another hidden room, occupied by Sebastian Prince. He had transfigured a toppled desk into a bed and they had been laying together reading in silence for quite some time. Her head rested on his lean chest as it rose and fell with the steady rhythm of his breathing. The warmth from the various charms in place had made their secret place as warm a hot cup of coca. It had only been a few days before his birthday and Hermione found that she hardly thought about what he wanted as a gift.

"Someone's birthday is coming up." she said stroking his chest absently with an aloft finger.

"Hmmm." he groaned in reply.

"Anything special you want come to mind?" she asked attempting for something of a hint in the way of his future gift.

"I don't believe I require much." he replied coolly.

"It's your birthday Sebastian, you are allowed to at least want something..." said Hermione evenly.

"I have all that I could possibly want and if there had been something else it is surely out of my reach." he replied looking back at his book.

"Sebastian, what's out of your reach?" asked Hermione softly.

The question seemed to weigh heavily on him as he sat up. She grumbled to herself at the loss of contact but sat up as well. Obsidian eyes met amber as he considered his reply. Hermione got the feeling that this was going to become a very serious conversation. She had a fleeting moment of regret at having initiated it.

"I want to meet my father." replied Sebastian softly. "If he is indeed my father...or anyone else from whatever family I'm suppose to have."

Hermione had not known what to say to that.

"Y-You want to meet Professor Snape?" she asked.

"I-I guess I just want to see if I do actually have a family..." he continued. "That I'm not truly...alone."

Hermione found it hard to push back the sorrowful emotions that had taken over her with his statement.

"You're not alone Sebastian." she said taking his hand in hers. "You have me, and Draco, and Harry."

Sebastian gave her a weak smile.

"I-I know all that." he said. "I just need to know..."

He sighed unable to find the words.

"Where you came from." finished Hermione understanding.

Sebastian nodded.

"I wonder if he ever wanted me." he said looking away from her and getting to his feet. "I wonder if he ever loved my mother...or..."

"Or if she loved him." finished Hermione softly.

Sebastian nodded again.

"I know I'm a half-blood." said he continued. "I know all these facts and I know I look like him but..."

Hermione tried to get a grip on her emotions.

"You want to know if he loved you." she replied.

Sebastian turned to face her.

"Well yes." he replied.

Hermione got off the bed and walked over to him taking his hands in her own.

"Would you consider me a foolish Gryffindor, if I told you that I love you?" she asked meaningfully.

Sebastian looked at her for a moment.

"Hermione." he said softly.

"I mean it." replied Hermione adamant. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Sebastian looked at her for a moment. His obsidian eyes meeting her warm amber ones. She had truly been an amazing witch. Dumbledore had been dead right when he declared her the brightest witch of her age but...he had no idea how much depth there was to her. She made him feel things that as far as he knew he had never felt before. He could tell that she had meant every word she said but it was still hard for him to accept it. He had been a stranger here with no past. Sebastian took a breath and pulled her close to him so that her head was resting against his chest.

"Would you consider me an opportunistic Slytherin, if I told you that I...might love you as well?" he asked.

Hermione met his eyes again.

"I-I love you Sebastian Prince." she said meaningfully.

"I-I love you too Hermione Granger." he replied just as meaningfully.

They shared a sweet kiss sealing what would have to be described as a perfect moment in Hermione's book. With emotions running high Hermione found herself backed against the bed. Still locked in an intense embrace they fell back on the bed. Sebastian had been towering above her and their breathing had been ragged. He pulled away from her blinking rapidly.

"H-Hermione." he said nearly breathless.

She looked up at him with her usually sharp mind in a clouded haze.

"Y-yes." she said breathlessly.

"I-I think we should...stop." he said trying to get a hold of himself.

Hermione blinked for a moment.

"W-What if..." she started. "W-what if I don't wish to stop?"

Sebastian looked at Hermione with an almost painful expression of longing on his face.

"H-Hermione you don't have to..." he started.

"I-I want to." she replied. "I want to with you."

Sebastian looked at her for the longest time. She had been a truly beautiful young witch, her sandy brown hair and her warm amber eyes had only added to the mystic that was Hermione Granger. Her brilliance and determination, even her pure yet fiercely loyal heart made her someone to be desired. For him she had been the most amazing person he had ever met.

"Hermione." he said leaning down and kissing her again. "Y-You're so beautiful."

The beautiful young Gryffindor witch seemingly melted into his kiss. Sebastian had unbuttoned his white shirt with Hermione's assistance as he leaned back on his knees on the bed. She ran her fingers down his exposed torso with heat in her eyes that seemed to reflect the need in his. The long sleeve white shirt fell to the floor of the room. Hermione's robes and shirt had joined his and she layed back against the mattress not taking her eyes of Sebastian as he unbuckled his trousers.

Hermione watched him clad only in her skirt with her upper body covered only by her white lace bra. Sebastian smiled sweetly and got to his feet. He pulled down his trousers discarding them in a hurry. She watched him giggling as he launched himself back onto the bed in a playful manner. She did not know it to look at him but he had been a good deal nervous and apprehensive about her reaction to him. Pansy Parkinson had been unaffected about his size but he wasn't sure that Hermione shared her open-minded attitude.

He kissed her on the lips softly and worked her out of her skirt with skills beyond his age. She had been lost in the heat of his body and the rush from his kiss. Her skirt joined the the rest of the clothes on the floor. Hermione had been only in her underclothes just as he had been. They were even in terms of exposure.

"Hermione." said Sebastian kissing her softly.

She had not been able to respond still lost in being with him.

"Hermione...I-I'm not sure how..." he began.

She put a finger to his lips.

"I trust you Sebastian." she said looking him in the eyes.

"I-I'm not..." he started. "We'll I'm not like most wizards...I..." he said fumbling.

Hermione leaned up and pressed her soft pink lips to his pale ones. The raven haired wizard melted into her embrace and they layed back on the bed. He his hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they made their way down to her thighs. Hermione let out a gasp unused to contact where his hands had been.

Sebastian smiled against her lips.

Several more minutes passed before Sebastian had her out of the last of her clothes and beneath the black blanket that he transfigured. He had elected to wait before he removed his white boxer shorts. As brave as she was...he was still not sure about overwhelming her. They continued to kiss and maneuver in the bed at last locked in an embrace of skin to skin contact.

The raven haired wizard had fitted himself between her slender legs beneath the black blanket. She had tensed at first feeling his skin against hers and in the most intimate of places. His soft words and warm touch loosened her up. Sebastian's heart had been pounding in his chest. He reached beneath the elastic waistband of his boxer shorts and pulled them down. Hermione had been so lost in his touch and reeling from his kisses that she did not seem to notice the sensation of his exposed male flesh being against her bare thigh.

"S-Sebastian." said Hermione lost in a sea of desire.

He looked down at her once more taking in the sight of her.

"Please." she said reaching up and running her hands down his exposed torso.

Sebastian let out a breath that he had been holding.

"Anything for you witch." he replied in a husky tone.

The raven haired wizard positioned himself with an odd sense of confidence in his abilities. He moved like an expert kissing her neck to distract her from the inevitable pain that he would cause her. Hermione had been shocked to feel the pain from him biting her on the ear and the sudden intrusion of his "trouser snake".

She let out a scream tensing up at instant of the pain.

"Hermione." said Sebastian suddenly finding himself in a daze from the warmth of her body.

In reaction she gripped his back digging her fingernail into his pale flesh. Sebastian groaned from the sensation of both pleasure and pain that coursed through him.

"Sebastian." said Hermione finding herself reeling from the same sensations.

"T-Tell me when you're ready." he managed.

After several minutes the pain subsided and the need grew in the young witch.

"I-I'm ready." said Hermione breathlessly.

Sebastian gave her an experimental thrust and a moan escaped her lips that seemed to ignite something in him. He gave her another and got the same reaction. After a third attempt he worked his way into a comfortable rhythm. Before long, he and Hermione had been lost in the waves of desire that flooded their senses.

Both Sebastian and Hermione had lost all track of time as they continued their act while the hours passed. After some time Sebastian looked down at Hermione with his body growing tense. He slammed into her unable to control his ardor. She yelled out reaching her end for the first time in her young life. He followed suite utterly shocked by the violent way he spilled into her. When they were spent and at their end Sebastian pulled himself away from Hermione and layed down beside her on the bed.

They both looked up at the ceiling for a moment still lost in the sensations of their act.

"T-That was..." he started.

"Incredible." she finished.

The raven haired Slytherin wizard's obsidian eyes met the sandy brown haired Gryffindor witch's. He had never cared so much for someone in his life as far as he had known.

"I love you Hermione." he said with a confidence he had lacked before.

Hermione touched his face caressing his pale cheek.

"I love you too Sebastian." she replied.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing it sweetly.

"So." said Hermione changing the subject. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Sebastian smirked. He had a few things that he could ask for now.

 _The grounds, Hogwarts..._

The sun had been warm and inviting as Hermione and Sebastian sat on a blanket near the lake. Once again warming charms and shields had been utilized to block the snow from falling on them and to keep out the cold. It had been a peaceful view with the soft white snow falling around them as if they had been in a snow globe. The couple had not been alone; Draco Malfoy had brought Pansy Parkinson over to join them. Harry Potter had saw the casual gathering and made his way over. He was followed by Ginny Weasley, and Neville Long Bottom. Ron Weasley had slinked over after convincing the lovely Hufflepuff girl Susan Bones to join him. The little group had been laying rather casually in the sun together content with each other's company.

Harry sat next to Ginny stealing glances from behind the book he read. Ginny would look up and smile at him letting her fingers occasionally touch his on the blanket as she looked over her notes. Draco had been lying down with his head rested on Pansy's lap. Pansy had been playing with his hair running her fingers through it. He seemed in a daze watching the snow fall from the sky and fall against the shield. Ron and Susan had been helping themselves to the small picnic they brought with them. After offering food to the others who turned it down, Ron happily gorged on various delicacies. Sebastian had been reading with Hermione who had been leaning against his chest absently stroking is free hand while she read her book. Neville had been going over his notes for potions class with Sebastian tutoring him.

It had been an exceedingly pleasant afternoon.

The students had been so wrapped up in their personal enjoyment that they had not seemed to notice that The Headmaster had been walking the grounds. The older wizard had not been alone. A woman of considerable privilege had been with him. She wore an elegant Victorian style dress in gold and white with swirl patterns imprinted on it. She seemed to have a poise and grace that suggested her station was well beyond anything they had been exposed to even during the war. Her raven hair fell at her shoulders in voluptuous curls. Her lips had been as red as rubes and she her face had been sallow and pale.

The elegant Lady and The Headmaster approached the group.

"Hello all." said Dumbledore by way of greeting.

"Good afternoon sir." they all said in unison.

"I see that you are all quite comfortable." he said pleasantly.

"Something like that." replied Harry sheepishly.

The Headmaster's blue eyes fell on Sebastian and Hermione. They made no attempt to hide their affection for each other from him. Sebastian had been of the mind that it would do no good. Hermione had not see any reason why they should in the first place. It wasn't like there was a law against students dating.

"Mr. Prince." said Dumbledore remaining pleasant despite his well concealed alarm.

"Sir." replied Sebastian respectfully.

"I believe you know Lady Hamershal." said Dumbledore introducing the elegant woman.

"We have an arrangement of sorts." said Sebastian.

"She and I wish to have a word with you if you don't mind." said Dumbledore.

"Of course Headmaster." replied Sebastian.

Draco looked over the woman with suspicion _. What did she want with Sebastian? And what was all this about an arrangement?_ The young albino wizard had not liked the looks of this association. He made up his mind to talk to his father and to find out all he could about this "Lady Hamershal."

Sebastian put down his book and Hermione let him get to his feet. He walked over toward Dumbledore and Lady Hamershal.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Prince." she said with an air of superiority.

"And you Madam." replied Sebastian polite.

She extended her hand and he kissed it as before.

The three of them walked away from the group intent on having a private conversation. Hermione watched them go with questions filling her head all at once.

"Harry." she said.

Harry Potter had been busy staring after the strange woman.

"Yes." he said.

"Is it me or is there something familiar about that woman?" asked Hermione.

"I was thinking the same thing." he replied.

"Who's familiar?" asked Ron looking up from a sandwich.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Pansy.

"It may be nothing." replied Harry.

"Well, I don't like the looks of her." said Draco sitting up intently. "There's something about her...I don't trust her around Sebastian."

"Well, if he didn't trust her he would not have agreed to whatever arrangement they have." said Pansy.

"That's not the point." said Draco. "Something about her is odd."

"I agree." replied Hermione.

That earned her a loud gasp of shock from Ron.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy agree on something." he said mockingly.

"Will wonders never cease?" added Ginny.

They all laughed a little at that.

"Oh shut up." said Hermione. "I just don't trust that woman around Sebastian."

"Neither do I." piped Harry.

They settled back into their respective activities but the question of Sebastian's dealings with Lady Hamershal had still been on everyone's minds. She had been such a strange woman that it made the hairs on the back of Draco's neck stand on end. He regarded the thought of her with a vicious snarl. If this lady thought that she was going to lay claims to Sebastian she had another thing coming. _Wait until my father hears about this. He wouldn't let her get her claws on his god-brother._


	13. Chapter 12:From Whence The Lady Doeth

**Chapter 12:** _ **From Whence The Lady Doeth Come**_

 _ **{A/N: I know...I know...I've been lacking in the grammar department, I will make the necessary corrections. It has just been difficult to catch everything and type on the fly with people purposely coming to talk to you when they see that you are working on something...I do appreciate the heads up about it thought it makes it easier to correct. While I don't really enjoy the aspect of revealing plot, I would like to know what you think about certain characters...I would like for you to send me a review of your opinions on them...and possible guesses about up coming events...you never know you may be on the right track...please excuse the bad Shakespearean reference...it just came to me.}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers. -S.S.**_

 _Head Boy Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **D** raco Malfoy had been fuming. Ever since Lady Hamershal insinuated herself into Sebastian's life she has done nothing but show up where she wasn't wanted and call him out to go with her on errands like some lap dog. He had no idea what her game had been but he didn't like it nor did he like her. She had rubbed him the wrong way the moment he saw her. If bad news had been a walking talking manifestation she had been it. The albino young wizard's gray eyes flickered with outrage as he paced the floors of his room. His father had not yet replied to any of his messages and anytime he went home his mother only told him that his father was still away on business.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Draco in frustration. "How am I suppose to find out anything about this so-called Lady Hamershal with father out of the country?"

The junior Malfoy sat down on his bed in a huff.

He had never heard of a Lady Hamershal in all his life. Never once had she been at any Hamershal been to any of the parties his mother and father threw at Malfoy Manor. Draco had tried in vain to recall a single time where she might have appeared but there had still been nothing. There wasn't even a single conversation that he had casually overheard mentioning such a woman.

"Just who the bloody is this woman?" asked Draco aloud.

At the end of his rope, Draco had reached the only conclusion that would gain him any information pertaining to this strange woman. It had pained him to no end to have to speak to his current head of house but protecting Sebastian had far out weighed his discontent at the moment. He stood up took a breath and made his way out of the Slytherin dungeons in search of Professor Slughorn.

Draco sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

 _Gryffindor Tower, Common room, Hogwarts..._

The junior Malfoy Draco had not been the only one with questions about Lady Hamershal. Harry Potter had been in search of answers of his own about the strange woman that suddenly appeared in Sebastian's life. He had the distinct feeling that he had seen her from somewhere before. Her dark eyes and raven hair had not really stood out so much in the way of distinctive features but there was something about her expression and the way she seemed to carry herself around Sebastian.

Harry had known the raven haired young wizard to be extremely cautious when it came to dealing with people. Especially, people he had not known that well. He had seemed to trust the woman on some strange level. Sebastian's judgement when it came to dealing with people had been like that of a true Slytherin and it should have been enough for Harry and the others to trust that he knew what he was doing when it came to dealing with people like Lady Hamershal but there was something about her that seemed to grab a hold of Harry and it wouldn't let go.

He searched his memories extensively trying his hardest to come up with a reason for the woman being so familiar to him. He had not been alone in this. Hermione had expressed that she too got the feeling that she had seen the woman from somewhere before and it had nothing to do with Slughorn's party.

"Maybe she just has a familiar face." said Harry trying to push down the other rising questions.

Despite this he continued to try and figure out who Lady Hamershal had been. After several more attempts he got to his feet. There was only one person that he could think to ask about the mysterious lady thought he didn't believe he would get a straight answer from him. Harry quickly swept out of the common room and headed straight for The Headmaster's office to speak to Albus Dumbledore.

 _The Lair of The Slytherin Prince..._

Hermione Granger's amber eyes had been studying the dark ceiling that loomed above her from the center of the transfigured bed in Sebastian's secret hiding place. He had been half asleep next to her still reeling from the effects of their previous entanglement. Both the young witch and wizard had become much more comfortable exploring the physical aspect of their relationship and had ventured off from the rest of the world to do so quite a bit since the first encounter.

There had been some concerns in the beginning after Hermione went into the library seeking more knowledge about sexual encounters and had been quite alarmed when she recalled that neither she nor Sebastian saw fit at the time of their first engagement to use a contraception spell. although, neither of them had known what it was to begin with due to having no use for such a thing before. They had been rather lucky that Hermione had not become pregnant as a result of their carelessness.

After doing a great deal of reading as well as learning and perfecting the contraception charm, Hermione had insisted that either she or Sebastian cast it the very instant they feel the need to engage. They had been very careful to comply with her new set of rules every time they were alone with intentions of exploring the physical aspect of their relation ship.

This afternoon had been no different.

Sebastian shifted closer to Hermione and put his arm around her. She layed her head on his chest and they basked in the peaceful silence that surround them. Hermione had been content to let the silence continue but the thought of Lady Hamershal had occurred to her. As usual her mind was filled with questions.

"Sebastian." she said.

A smirk filed across the face of The raven haired Slytherin.

"You have questions for me." he said knowing her all too well.

Hermione smiled at this.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about your arrangement with Lady Hamershal." she said.

Sebastian raised an eye brow.

"Is this a line of questioning about business or has the Gryffindor lioness become possessive?" he asked.

Hermione sat up and glared at him.

Sebastian laughed at the intent in her eyes.

"I'm only joking Hermione." he said. "I have no interest in becoming some older woman's boy toy."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him for a moment.

"You'd better not." she said a bit possessive.

Sebastian smirked.

"Lady Hamershal, is simply my benefactor." he said. "She is helping me obtain a few ingredients for a few potions...they're relatively expensive when one is not a potions master and cannot obtain them on their own."

"And what else?" asked Hermione.

Sebastian looked at her for a moment.

"This may come as a surprise to you Granger, but I believe that being associated with a woman of considerable wealth would be more than beneficial for my future plans." he said.

Hermione seemed okay with this explanation.

"What do you know about her?" she asked.

"She's a very influential woman...the likes of which I have rarely seen...she's a widow having lost her husband some years ago...and she has a son about our age...she doesn't speak of him much and there appears to be some sort of lack of warmth pertaining to their relationship...She does not intent to make me a substitute for the lack of personal relationships in her life but she is a woman of her word...I entered into the agreement with her simply because of the benefits and her honest approach..." explained Sebastian as if he were giving a lecture. "There is also an attachment that she has to Professor Snape that seems to make her more willing to comply with my demands in order to gain my favor."

Hermione sighed. His explanation had put her mind at ease for the time being.

"Do you think she knew him...personally?" asked Hermione trying not to imagine Professor Snape engaging in sex with the elegant witch.

Sebastian chuckled some at this.

"I never really thought about that." he replied considering the possibility. "Her attachment does appear to be of a...personal nature."

Hermione shook her head.

"Well." she said. "At least it works to your benefit."

Sebastian laughed at her.

"I really think The Headmaster should check the sorting hat for signs of defect." he said. "You should have definitely been placed in Slytherin."

Hermione smacked him playfully across the arm.

"Slytherin Git." she said in mock outrage.

In reply Sebastian grabbed her and wrestled her back down to the bed.

"Insufferable Gryffindor." he said affectionately.

Then proceeded to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss.

 _Professor Slughorn's office..._

An odd chill shot down the spine of Draco Malfoy when he entered the office of Horace Slughorn. His gray eyes shifted from place to place taking in the rather unsettling peace of his surroundings. Slughorn had taken it upon himself to re-decorate Professor Snape's office. Cheerful and bright colors had surrounded every corner of the room plush comfortable chairs replaced the previous black uncomfortably bare ones that Professor Snape kept. The various jars of dissected specimens that both intrigued and frightened all who entered had been replaced with ingredients and a great many posters with cheesy messages donned the once dark green walls which had now become a dark yellow color.

"Bloody hell." said Draco to himself.

Thinking of Sebastian, he steeled himself and waited patiently for Professor Slughorn to arrive. It had been only a matter of moments before Professor Horace Slughorn made his way inside. He had carried the smug persona of a man that lived off of favors. His considerably plump form had been the first thing that Draco noted when he entered. The second thing had been that he had not been wearing the shameless toupee that he had been sporting since his return.

Horace Slughorn sat down at his desk as bald as a newborn baby. Draco fought back the urge to laugh noting that the man had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had not seen him. It caught the older wizard by surprise to see the gray eyes of the junior Malfoy looking back at him. His eyes widened for a moment after he realized that he had not covered his baldness. Then he decided to go about it as if it had been no big deal.

"Mr. Malfoy." he said in a solicitous manner. "What can I do for you?"

Draco gathered his thoughts.

"Professor Slughorn..." he started "I wanted to know if you can tell me anything about this...Lady Hamershal."

A seedy smile filed across the face of Slughorn.

"Well." said Slughorn happily. "I will delighted to tell you about her...does the Malfoy family intend to do business with her?"

Draco considered how to handle this. Slughorn was such a pompous glory hog he would no doubt love to be known as the reason a lucrative business arrangement was made.

"Y-You could say that." replied Draco. "I believe father...would appreciate knowing a thing or to about his prospective partner."

Slughorn's ears perked at this.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy." he said pleasantly. "Ask away."

"What do you know of Lady Hamershal?" asked Draco looking at Slughorn attentively.

"Theodora Hamershal is the wife of a very old acquaintance." replied Slughorn. "He had passed away some odd years ago you understand...she has been something of a recluse since then...She is what one refers to as old money...and has a son that I recall...about your age range..."

Draco listened for nearly an hour as Professor Slughorn recalled his dealings with Lady Hamershal and a bit about her personal life. It had all been just generalized facts and it took him only a minute to discover that Slughorn had no real concept of who she was.

Still it had not been a total waste. He had obtained some information about the woman that could be put to some use in the future if the situation called for it. After enduring Slughorn's obvious attempts at sucking up Draco left and headed back to the Slytherin dungeons.

It had been a long day indeed.

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts..._

Harry sat quietly in The Headmaster's office. The older wizard's blue eyes had been twinkling as they took in the sight of the dark haired boy with green eyes. Harry began to fidget some under his unwavering gaze. He had liked the Headmaster and had been more than pleased that the old wizard had survived the final battle against Voldemort but he always got the feeling that Dumbledore had not always been the benevolent old wizard that many had perceived to be warm and endearing. The duality of the man's persona had always made Harry feel a bit uneasy around him. He tried his best to hide it but he wasn't very good at it. There had also been the suspicion that Dumbledore knew of his discomfort and spoke to him pleasantly to try and ease it.

"Harry." said Dumbledore pleasantly. "What brings you here?"

Harry looked up at the older wizard.

"Professor Dumbledore...I was wondering if you could help me with something." he said unsure of himself.

Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Does this matter concern Mr. Prince's association with a certain, Lady Hamershal?" he asked.

Harry had been caught off guard for a moment. Then decided that this was The Headmaster and he knew everything.

"Y-Yes." he replied.

"Harry." said Dumbledore softly. "While your concern for Mr. Prince is admirable and sort of sweet in nature...there is nothing for you to be worried about."

Harry studied Dumbledore for a moment.

"Sir, I believe I have seen her somewhere before." he said steeling himself. "B-Before Professor Slughorn's party."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry despite what you may think Lady Hamershal means Mr. Prince no harm." he said. "She is a very wealthy woman...her involvement in a great deal of projects help keep our world functioning...not to mention that she is a generous donor to the school."

Harry's eye brow raised at the mention of this. He considered his next question.

"H-Has she ever attended this school?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Dumbledore. "Many years ago."

He looked at Harry for a moment as if studying him.

"So she really won't hurt Sebastian?" asked Harry.

"No Harry." replied Dumbledore. "She won't cause your friend any harm."

Harry sighed not at all receiving the answers that he wanted but he had not really been surprised. Dumbledore had given him a lead despite his reluctance to share much about the woman.

"Thank you Headmaster." he said.

"You're welcome Harry." replied Dumbledore pleasantly.

Harry took his leave of the Headmasters office. _If Lady Hamershal attended Hogwarts then she must have been in the year books. He could continue his search for answers in the library. No doubt Hermione had been doing the same. Maybe they could share information and work this out together._ Harry's pace quickened as he made his way through the empty corridors. He had still been sure that he had seen this woman from somewhere before but he just couldn't place it.


	14. Chapter 13: With Age Comes Wisdom

**Chapter 13: With Age Comes Wisdom**

 **{A/N: Happy Birthday Severus Snape and Sebastian Prince}**

 _January 9th, The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

 **S** ebastian awoke on the morning of his 18th birthday with sudden disdain. He had not known the reason why but the day had brought him an unshakable feeling of dread. The morning began with Draco trying to shower him with gifts that included a brand new black _firebolt_ broom. He had barely managed to escape the barrage of Slytherins wishing him a happy birthday. Most of whom had only done so because they had truly believed him to be the son of Professor Snape and were trying their hands at sucking up. He couldn't blame them really but he had not been the mood to appreciate their tact.

The black mood had been further intensified when he walked down the corridors at a brisk pace and had run into a second year Hufflepuff boy. The young blond haired boy had looked up at him with watery blue eyes and a pale face stricken with fear as he scrambled to his feet collecting his scattered books and papers.

"I-I'm sorry Professor Snape sir...I didn't mean to..." said the boy as the tears and trembling increased.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" replied Sebastian greatly annoyed by the boy's cowering.

He had seemingly ignored the boy calling him the Potions Professor.

"I-I didn't mean to sir..." continued the boy with more tears.

"Sir?" asked Sebastian suddenly realizing why the boy had been so scared.

"P-Professor Snape sir." said the boy unnerved.

Sebastian had been filled rage at being mistaken for The Potions Professor.

"My name is Sebastian!" he said with his rage building. "I am not the bloody Potions Professor stop calling me SNAPE!"

The blond Hufflepuff was down right terrified. He cowered as low to the ground as he could manage with an irate Sebastian towering over him. Harry Potter had been on his way to see Sebastian to wish him a happy birthday when he came upon the scene in the hall. He saw the scared boy and the increasingly volatile Sebastian towering over him.

"Sebastian." said Harry rushing over and pulling the raven haired Slytherin away from the terrified boy.

Sebastian's fierce obsidian gaze snapped in Harry's direction.

"Take your hands off me...Potter." he said with an icy tone.

Harry blinked at him for a second and then complied.

The blond Hufflepuff boy had taken off after gathering his books.

"Sebastian what's wrong with you?" asked Harry concerned.

"You're what's wrong with me." replied Sebastian still in an icy demeanor.

"You looked like you were going to attack that boy." said Harry.

"The little prat shouldn't have been so sensitive." replied Sebastian darkly.

"Y-You were intentionally mean to him?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"The little prat called me Snape." replied Sebastian bitterly.

Harry's dark eyes took in the curious state of Sebastian Prince. His hair had been lank and covered his face in a curtain, his robes had been dark and there was no sign of his Slytherin tie. His skin had been more pale than usual and he had not looked like he had been getting much sleep. His cheeks were sallow and his overall attitude had been shrouded in bitterness.

"W-well you do look like him." replied Harry. "Especially now."

"Watch it Potter." grumbled Sebastian bitterly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Harry. "Something tells me that this is only one incident today that seemed to make you angry."

"It's nothing." replied Sebastian. "Why don't you learn to mind your own business Potter."

Sebastian pushed passed him and suddenly felt a wave of dizziness wash over him.

 _{A man wearing faded jeans and black boots had come through the front door of a less than average living room. He had been utterly drunk from the looks of his swaying and had been enraged. His back was to a small boy with raven hair huddled quietly in a nearby corner. The man approached a woman with raven hair that had been in a rather messy ponytail, and dark eyes with deep circles around them. Evidence of lack of rest and poor nutrition had been evident by her pale complexion and sallow cheeks. She wore a worn house coat and old worn brown slippers. Her body had been thin and she didn't seem to have much energy._

 _"Useless bitch." he bellowed bitterly. "All you and that brat do is cost me money."_

 _The raven haired woman said nothing as the man continued to berate her for her shortcomings and lack of appeal. The small boy had tears in his eyes as the drunken man struck the woman sending her to the floor._

 _"All you do is cost me money." said the drunken man again._

 _He glared at the boy and then made his way over toward him. The small boy with raven hair huddled into the corner as if trying to hide himself. The tears that streamed down his pale cheeks had blurred his vision of the drunken man as he scooped him up by the shoulders and held him in the air._

 _"You little shit." the drunken man said angry. "You should never have been born...if you weren't I would never have had to marry that useless bitch you call a mother."_

 _The small raven haired boy found himself falling to the floor after being released from the drunken man's grasp. Despite the pain from landing on his arm wrong, the boy scrambled across the room until he reached his mother. The drunken man stumbled back out the front door without another word. The raven haired woman had simply layed silently on the cold floor. Her tears pooling around her head and the expression on her face blank. The small raven haired boy did his best to cradled her in his tiny arms._

 _"I'm sorry mother." he said softly. "It's all my fault...I should never have been born."_

 _The raven haired woman didn't make as sound as her tears continued.}_

Harry had been worried about Sebastian. It was clear that the young wizard had been having a bout with a sort of sudden illness. He tried his best to comfort him. Sebastian stared as if he had been in a trance for a short time and gripped Harry's robes as if for dear life.

"I-I'm sorry mother..." he had said as if he were miles away. "I-I should never have been born."

"Sebastian." said Harry unsure of how to help him. "Sebastian are you alright?"

The raven haired wizard suddenly blinked and noticed how close Harry had been to him.

"What the hell do you think your doing Potter?" he asked outraged.

"S-Sebastian you were having some sort of fit." explained Harry. "I-I think it has something to do with your mother."

Sebastian pushed Harry away from him and made a show of fixing his attire.

"My mother?" he asked. "I wasn't aware that I even had one."

Harry looked down at the floor.

"Y-You might have been remembering something." he offered. "Perhaps it started when Ron hit you with that memory charm in Professor Flitwick's class...maybe your memory is returning."

Sebastian sighed reaching an essence of calm at last.

"Perhaps you're right Harry." he said. "But if my life is like half of what I've seen so far...It will not be a pleasant experience when I do get my memories back."

Harry sighed.

"Well in any case...Happy birthday." he said.

Sebastian looked at Harry for a moment and gave him a weak smile.

"T-Thank you...Harry." he said.

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts..._

The day continued to add to Sebastian's annoyance and the events of the great hall only seemed to kick it off in right good fashion. Owls had been coming in from all over with various gifts that various wealthy witches and wizards believed an 18 year old boy would want. Everyone watched in amazement and curiosity as presents flew through the hall in droves. There had been a great many people out there in the wizarding world all trying to get their claws on the secret son of reclusive hero Severus Snape. He had been a hot commodity in the wizarding world and everybody wanted their say in the development of his future.

Hermione glanced over at her boyfriend from the Gryffindor table. She had not figured out what to get him for his birthday and seeing the various gifts fly in had only served to make it harder for her to come up with something. Harry had told her what had happened earlier with the Hufflepuff boy in the halls and the sudden memory flash that occurred.

She sighed watching him eat his breakfast rather stiffly.

"I'd say he's gone completely nutters." said Ron while eating his own breakfast.

"You didn't see him Ron." said Harry sympathetically. "It was like...he had no control when I found him and then he spoke about his mother."

"I wasn't aware that he knew anything about his mother." said Hermione joining in the conversation.

"He said nearly the same thing when I told him what he said." replied Harry. "It sounded like a...bad memory."

"How bad?" asked Hermione.

"He apologized for being born." said Harry sadly.

Hermione looked over at Sebastian. He had been staring down at his plate for several minutes. Her heart ached for him in that moment. She couldn't imagine what kind of life he had before coming here that would make him apologize for his existence.

Sebastian reached the end of his patience when the gifts continued to come and pulled out his wand. An unassuming orange owl had been met with hostility as he cast hex after hex driving the birds off and disintegrating the gifts. Hermione had observed him in absolute shock. When the gifts stopped coming he sat back down and continued eating as if nothing had been wrong.

The Staff Table...

The Headmaster had been quite amused watching the young raven haired wizard from afar. He had been curious as to how the young man would deal with all the funfair surrounding his arrangement with Lady Hamershal. It had appeared he had no real cause for worry. His blue eyes showed another hint of a twinkle as he continued to watch the young wizard.

"It seems Mr. Prince is not pleased with all the attention he's garnered." said Professor McGonagall observing the young wizard.

"Come now Minerva." replied The Headmaster. "Did you expect anything less?"

Professor McGonagall sighed.

"No." she replied. "I suppose not, quite frankly...I am impressed that he had not destroyed them sooner."

The Headmaster chuckled some at this.

"I would imagine he would have." he replied. "Of course he had to make sure that none of the gifts had been from his friends first."

Professor McGonagall looked at him for a moment.

"Friends Albus or Hermione Granger?" she asked suddenly becoming annoyed.

"His friends." replied The Headmaster. "Miss Granger is included in that group you know, Minerva."

Professor McGonagall glared at the raven haired wizard.

"I imagine he intends to become quite friendly with Miss Granger." she replied bitterly. "If what I saw is any indication to the contrary."

"Minerva." said Dumbledore in a low tone.

"Don't you "Minerva" me...Albus." replied Professor McGonagall looking back down at her breakfast.

The Headmaster shook his head. Then turned his attention back to the students.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had caught Sebastian by surprise when she grabbed him on his way out of the great hall and into a darkened niche. He had been about to protest when he found himself pulled into a passionate kiss. He returned her kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. Sebastian smiled as she broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes. She had been a quite a sight for sore eyes.

"Hermione." he said in a low voice.

"I bet you weren't expecting that kind of a greeting." she said happily.

Sebastian shook his head.

"No." he replied. "I can't say that I was."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Happy birthday." she said sweetly.

Sebastian looked at her for a moment.

"T-Thank you." he said quickly.

The he released her.

Hermione noted the disapproval in his eyes.

"Sebastian." she said softly. "Is there something wrong?"

There was something that flickered in his eyes that she couldn't register.

"I-I have to go." he said pulling away from her.

"Sebastian." said Hermione confused. "Sebastian what's wrong?"

He took off down the corridor without a single word.

Hermione looked after him. Harry had been right about Sebastian's strange behavior.

Sebastian kept to himself the rest of the day not wishing to see anyone. His friends had been quite worried about him but they had all agreed that it was better to give him his space before he started lashing out at them.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Pansy had been gathered in the usual spot by the lake. They had wanted to do something for Sebastian's birthday to show him how much they cared for him. Given his mood they had been coming up short for what to do for him. On the one hand, if they gave him a party and he hated it that would be bad. On the other hand, if they didn't give him a party then he would think they simply did not care about his birthday.

"He's got to be hurting pretty badly." said Harry.

"He must miss his mom terribly." said Hermione.

"M-Maybe she died." said Ron. "Death eaters were after him before."

"They still are as far as we know." added Draco frustrated at all this.

"Right." replied Ron. "But still...he...he acts like he hates his birthday."

"He wasn't like that before you hit him with that charm Weasley." snarled Draco.

"H-He wasn't?" asked Ron as if he had been thrown through a loop.

"You might have jogged his memory." said Harry. "He had not been able to remember anything about his mother or father before."

"Well, Professor Snape is obviously his father." said Pansy. "But this is the first time I've heard him mention anything about his mother."

"What if they were fleeing the death eaters and got separated?" asked Ginny.

"I hope that wasn't the case." said Hermione. "Who knows what those creeps could have done to her."

"Poor Sebastian." said Ginny sadly.

"Yeah." agreed Harry.

"Well, we have to do something." said Hermione. "He probably doesn't even remember any of his other birthdays."

Hermione suddenly turned to Harry.

"Harry what was Professor Snape like when it came to his birthday?" she asked.

Harry looked off in the distance for a moment.

"Professor Snape hated his birthday." he replied stiffly.

"Why?" asked Ron.

Harry looked at Hermione and then down at the grass.

"I can't tell you." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco. "Why does my Uncle hate his birthday?"

Harry turned his attention to Draco.

"Y-You mean you don't know." he said as if in disbelief.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Spill it Potter." he said.

"H-He hates his birthday because..." started Harry and then the image of Professor Snape glaring at him made him clam up. "I-I...can't."

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment. His dark eyes had been almost pleading.

"He's not allowed to say." she said with a sigh.

"Thanks for nothing Potter." muttered Draco bitterly.

"I-I'm sorry." apologized Harry.

The group sat down trying to figure out what to do for their friend.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Professor Remus Lupin had been walking casually down the hall when he happened upon Sebastian Prince standing in the shadows seemingly lost in thought. The raven haired Slytherin didn't seem to be very happy not even on such an occasion as his own birthday. Lupin had seen the display in the great hall when the young man hexed his presents from various people and sat back down to his meal as if it had never occurred. He smiled noting just how much like Snape the young man had been.

"Good evening Mr. Prince." he said coolly.

Sebastian turned around to see his favorite Professor standing near him.

"Professor Lupin." said Sebastian with a hint of delight in his tone.

"I came to wish you a happy birthday but it doesn't seem that it's terribly happy occasion for you." said Lupin observant.

"I-I don't know why." replied Sebastian. "I-I tried to be happy about it but..."

"A feeling of dread follows you no matter what you do." replied Lupin understanding.

Sebastian looked up at him relieved that he knew what he was talking about.

"Yes." he replied. "I-I know I should be happy but I keep seeing...well...my mother sir."

Lupin raised an eyebrow at this.

"Your mother?" he asked not sure if he heard him right.

"Y-Yes." replied Sebastian. "W-What kind of man was Professor Snape?"

Lupin had been confused by the question.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked.

"W-Well did he hurt people?" asked Sebastian not knowing how to phrase the question.

"I think your going to have to tell me a little more about your problem before I can answer your question." said Lupin.

Sebastian had told him that he had been having strange dreams. He told him about seeing a woman that had appeared to be his mother suffering at the hands of a very cruel man who was often drunk. He had even told him about how the man wished he had never been born and how he saw himself as the reason for his mother's suffering.

Professor Lupin took this all into consideration for a moment then gave his reply.

"There's nothing to worry about." he said simply. "Severus Snape has been guilty of many things but he would never have put his hands on your mother...and I highly doubt he would be angered at the prospect of being a father to that degree."

Sebastian had been relieved.

"S-So my mother was with someone else?" he asked.

"I believe your mother may have had a relationship with someone that wasn't your father." replied Lupin thoughtfully. "Perhaps that's what you are remembering...maybe the man wasn't so nice to you or your mother because you weren't his real son."

Sebastian considered this for a moment. It had been entirely possible. The man had not looked like him in his dreams. He also didn't seem to have any magical powers. A small smile spread across the raven haired wizard's face.

"T-Thank you Professor Lupin." he said meaningfully.

Lupin smiled at the young wizard.

"You're very welcome." he replied. "Also before I forget..."

The Professor reached into the pocket of his worn sweater and pulled out a miniature book. He held it out in his palm and tapped his wand to it saying a low incantation. The book grew rapidly until it was normal size and he held it out to Sebastian.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Prince." he said with a warm smile.

Sebastian returned his smile and accepted the book.

"Thank you Professor Lupin." he said pleased. "For everything."

"You are very welcome Mr. Prince." replied Lupin. "Now I think your friends are looking for you...perhaps they want to celebrate your birthday in earnest."

Sebastian nodded. If his friends wanted to throw him a party he was all for it.

"I believe they are going to try." he replied with a smirk.

The raven haired wizard left Lupin to his business in the hall and made his way toward the grounds. He knew his friends would all be gathered in their usual spot by the lake. He had hoped it wasn't too late to apologize.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

Everyone had been quite surprised to see Sebastian seemingly in a much better mood compared to earlier. Draco was the first to greet him. He threw his arm around his neck and walked with him to the others. He had been so pleased to have his friend back that he hardly paid attention to the smirks on the faces of Harry and Ron. Hermione sat with quietly trying to appear angry for his treatment of her earlier in the afternoon. Sebastian knew he had a lot to make up for on that account but he was intent on trying.

"Where were you?" asked Draco.

"I-I need to clear my head." replied Sebastian. "My thoughts have become a bit morbid as of late."

Ron chuckled at this.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the red haired wizard.

"We're glad your okay." said Harry diplomatically. "Everyone's been worried about you."

Sebastian nodded.

"I-I know." he said. "I apologize for causing you all to worry...and for my behavior as of late...I just was not myself."

"I'll say." piped Ron. "For a moment I thought you were Snape."

"RON!" said Ginny narrowing her eyes at him.

"What?" asked Ron not sure what she had been so upset. "Well he is."

"Ignore him." said Pansy. "He's just being a prat as usual."

"Takes one to know one." replied Ron in his own defense.

Sebastian shook his head. Hermione had not said anything to him since his return.

"Nothing to say Granger?" he asked.

Hermione tried her best to glare at him with all the rage she could muster.

He smiled at her.

 _{"You know very well that you cannot stay angry with me for long."} said a voice inside her mind._

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at him.

 _"Did you just speak to me inside my own head?"_ she thought.

Sebastian simply kept his smile and watched her.

 _"You can use mind magic...you git..."_ she said suddenly going off on a tangent. _"How long have you known how to do this?"_

Sebastian still gave no reply. It appeared his ploy to get her to speak to him had worked.

"So are we going to throw the git a party or what?" Ron asked impatient.

Everyone glared at the red haired wizard.

"Yes." said Sebastian. "A party would be...nice."

Everyone looked at him and then at each other. One by one they all raised their wands and a large white banner appeared floating freely with the words: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEBASTIAN S. PRINCE written on it in forest green lettering.

Sebastian smiled looked at everyone.

"T-Thank you all." he said meaningfully.

"It was nothing." replied Harry with a shy smile.

"Speak for yourself." replied Pansy.

"That's what brothers do." said Draco.

"You deserve some happiness." said Ginny sweetly.

"I'm just here for the cake." piped Ron earning himself more glares. "I'm only joking...Happy Birthday mate."

Hermione smiled and walked over to him.

"Not that you deserve it." she said still clearly upset with him. "But...Happy Birthday Slytherin Git."

Sebastian smiled and pulled her into an intensely passionate kiss.

"Insufferable Gryffindor." he said.

Everyone else shook their heads and tried to look busy. The party had been a neat one. Sebastian and his friends enjoying the rest of the day together. Sebastian had enticed Hermione into forgiving him by telling her about the book that Professor Lupin had gotten him for his birthday. It had been a good thing they had gone with Hermione's idea to have the party anyway.

 _The Lair of The Slytherin Prince..._

Sebastian had convinced Hermione to venture away from the party and accompany him for a bit of a private celebration back in his secret room. She had agreed to join him if he promised to accept her gift no matter what it had been. Sebastian had been amused that she entertained a notion that he would ever be able to refuse her of anything. He sat on the transfigured bed with his eyes closed and waited for whatever it was that she wanted to give to him. Hermione took a small black box out of her pocket and brought it over to him.

"You can open your eyes now." she said holding the box out before him.

Sebastian looked down at it puzzled.

"You know it's usually the wizard that proposes to the witch." he said playfully.

Hermione slapped him across the arm with her free hand.

"You're not funny git." she said.

Sebastian laughed.

"I've been told differently." he replied.

"Take your present before I forget it's your birthday and start casting hexes." she ordered.

Sebastian smirked at her for a moment and took the box out of her hands. He opened it and had been both stunned and touched by the gift she had saw fit to give him. It had been a silver man's ring with a serpent band. The silver had been carved into the serpent shape and had appeared to be chasing it's own tail. The eyes had been fitted with tiny emerald stones that seemed to glow in the dim lighting.

"Hermione." said Sebastian looking at her in disbelief.

She smiled triumphantly.

"A gift befitting a Slytherin git like yourself wouldn't you say?" she asked.

"Yes." replied Sebastian.

"I had it charmed so that you never forget how much you mean to me." she said meaningfully.

He held it up and she tapped her wand to it. Sebastian had been surprised to see the words "I love you Slytherin Git." appear within the band. He would have guessed that Hermione would find a way to fit all that into a ring's band.

"So." she said pleasantly. "Do you like it?"

Sebastian slipped the ring onto his finger and looked at it. He had to admit it did look rather good on him. Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing as she watched him. He suddenly grabbed her and pinned her down on the bed. She giggled looking up at his wicked smiled and into his heated obsidian eyes.

"Let me show you my gratitude." he said smoothly and captured her mouth in a heated kiss despite the giggles she couldn't contain.

All in all it had been a very good birthday Sebastian Prince.


	15. Chapter 14: Rubbing Shoulders With Elega

**Chapter 14:** _ **Rubbing Shoulders With Elegant Society**_

 _ **{A/N: I wrote this intro scene while listening to Cruella De Vil sung by Steve Tyrell...Lol.}**_

 _Bowerlund Manor, Wizarding World..._

 **L** ady Hamershal had been draped in yet another elegant Victorian dress. This time however, it had been black right up to the high collar on the outside. White ruffles had come from the front of the collar and had been present again at the ends of her long black sleeves. The long black cape draped over her shoulder completed the outfit trailing behind her with each step. It brought quite a drastic contrast to her pale complexion. She wore ruby red lipstick that made her overall appearance resemble a vampire queen out of her time period. Her raven hair had hung down her back and she seemed to glide whenever she walked. Her hands had been fitted with long black gloves that had come up to her forearms. and she wore various rings over them. All silver with the exception of her large diamond wedding ring. She had even worn black lace stockings and black boots with decorative straps. The Lady had worked the room casually shifting that air of superiority around and cowering all those that were inferior without hesitation. She had all the warmth and manner of a black widow spider.

Sebastian had been dressed in a suit similar to the one he wore at Slughorn's party but with not an inch of color aside from basic black. His shoes had been black as well and highly polished. His raven hair had been pulled back into a neat ponytail and tied with a black ribbon as before. He wore the serpent ring that Hermione had given him for his birthday on his right hand. She had not been permitted to attend but with the ring she was with him in spirit. The young wizard had looked around the elaborately decorated ball room of Bowerlund Manor with an unimpressed expression on his face, his obsidian eyes took in the sea of suits and ball gowns.

He watched quietly as Lady Hamershal worked the floor. She had been in her element among the rich and pretentious. It had been amusing to see so many wealthy wizards and witches come up to her making various attempts to obtain her attention and seeing her dismiss them all as if they were merely dirt beneath her boots. If they had been offended they dared not show it. She was an elegant Lady after all. She had dragged him for Hogwarts early that morning to get him ready for this so-called get together at the Bowerlund family Manor. The _Pureblood_ wizard Yorland Bowerlund had been dying to meet the young wizard that had evidently been the cause of Lady Hamershal returning from her formerly reclusive life style.

The young raven haired wizard sipped his punch watching still as she swept across the room making her way over toward him.

"Bastian, darling." said Lady Hamershal taking his arm. "Come meet the Bowerlunds."

Sebastian finished off the last of his punch and strolled over to Lady Hamershal with his arm extended in a chivalrous manner. She put her arm in his and they walked to the center of the room. A rather large man who had looked to Sebastian to be about as big as Professor Slughorn in terms of girth with long white hair that had obviously been a wig with beady dark eyes that gleamed like a dog's when enticed with a bone. At his side had been a thin woman with long glowing red hair and an expressionless face, which had been framed by tight high cheek bones heavily powdered giving her an uneven looking complexion and with dark eyes as well. She had a beauty mark on her left cheek and wore ruby red lips stick much like Lady Hamershal but couldn't pull it off nearly as flawless as she had.

"May I present Lord Yorland Bowerlund and Lady Ellisif Bowerlund." said Lady Hamershal making the introductions. "Lord and Lady Bowerlund, I present to you...Sebastian Prince, son of infamous and reclusive hero Severus Snape."

Sebastian looked the couple over.

"Well, he's not much to look at." said Lord Bowerlund with his face scrunched like that of a pug.

"Neither was is his father from what I hear." added Lady Bowerlund.

Sebastian looked at Lady Hamershal who nodded at him softly.

"This coming from a woman that looks like she's had a bad run in with a dusty carpet and the carpet won." replied Sebastian in a scathing reply. "And a man who looks like he's in the running to be best pig at some muggle farm show."

Lord Bowerlund opened his mouth in shock.

"Well I..." he started.

"Oh shut it Yorland, you started in on the boy first." said Lady Hamershal glaring at Bowerlund.

The plump wizard closed his mouth.

"What...Gall!" said his wife seemingly outraged. "To talk to a lady... like... _that_."

"Madam, the day I classify you as a lady is the day...your husband here would become the thinnest man at this party." said Sebastian darkly.

Lady Hamershal had gotten a real kick out of that.

"What did I tell you." she said smiling happily. "Honest."

"He certainly is." replied Lady Ellisif with a chuckle.

Sebastian looked back n forth between the two women.

"You weren't kidding about how much he looks like him Theodora." said Lady Ellisif continuing to chat as if Sebastian had not been there. "He's positively the spitting image of the man."

"Tell us Mr. Prince what do you think of this party?" asked Lord Bowerlund raising an eye brow.

Sebastian looked around and considered his answer.

"I think this is the most insufferable, pretentious, _Pureblood_ jockeying, load of horse dung that I have ever been forced to attend." replied Sebastian. "I would have had more fun watching Dumbledore train monkeys to eat Weasley bros. Lemon drops."

Lady Hamershal seemed to positively beam with pride.

The Bowerlunds nodded their approval.

"I think we have a winner." said Lady Bowerlund smiling.

"Definitely." replied Lady Hamershal looking at Sebastian.

"I like this one." said Lord Bowerlund. "Do try and keep him Theodora...he's good company."

"Indeed." replied Lady Ellisif. "So much more lively than the last one."

Sebastian looked at Lady Hamershal with a raised eyebrow.

"The last one?" he asked.

Lady Hamershal sighed.

"Ancient history that I do not wish to drudge up." she said dismissively.

He watched her narrow her eyes at their hosts for a moment. It appeared that the topic of her former protege had been off limits. They stood there for a moment in awkward silence before Lady Hamershal spoke.

"Well, back to mingling." she said with her usual air of superiority.

The little group broke away and spread out over the ballroom. Everything had been going quite smoothly until a handsome, and wealthy young wizard arrived. Whispers and mummers filled the room as Lady Hamershal and the handsome young wizard locked eyes. Sebastian had been watching just as intently as the others though he had not known the history between them.

Alexis Swortzenberg had been his name and he was a tall wizard with long white hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a gray suit that had been about as overly flash as anything Lucius Malfoy had saw fit to wear with a much more arrogant and pompous air about him. He strolled into the room with all eyes on him as if he had been posturing for their benefit. Sebastian rolled his eyes as he watched him saunter his way over to Lady Hamershal.

"Theodora." he said with an air of superiority.

"Alexis." replied Lady Hamershal through gritted teeth.

"I hear you've got yourself a new plaything." replied Alexis as if he had not a care in the world.

"I assure you he is nothing of the sort." she retorted.

Sebastian had been filled with a sudden fury at the familiar approach the wizard took with Lady Hamershal. He made his way over to her sensing that all had not been right with the older witch.

"Theodora." he said walking over with a grace not so unlike The Potions Master. "I believe it's time we left to our other engagement...The goal is to be fashionably late not...rude darling."

Lady Hamershal smiled at him. It had been a genuine smile for his timely save. He extended his arm in his usual chivalrous manner and walked with her toward the door ignoring Alexis and making sure to appear in a respectable hurry. Sebastian had even developed that air of Superiority about him as they climbed into the back of her carriage and left Bowerlund manor.

 _The Carriage..._

Lady Hamershal had been quite pleased with the way Sebastian handled himself in the presence of the other pretentious P _urebloods_. She had extremely grateful to him for sparing her the indignity of Alexis Swortzenberg's company. Sebastian had done her a favor beyond words getting her out of there before the pompous P _ureblood_ made even Lucius Malfoy's arrogant posturing pale in comparison. It had been a good chance he would have called the wizard out in a duel simply to show the guests who had been better at being him. Lady Hamershal had no desired to disclose the details of her association with Alexis. Sebastian had impressed her to no end coming to her rescue before things got out of hand.

It had been clear that Alexis had been looking for trouble the moment he saw her at the party. It had not been enough that she had not been able to show her face in the wizarding world since their association ended. He had been looking for more blood sport. Sebastian noted the tense demeanor of Lady Hamershal as she sat across for him. She had tried her best not to look directly into his eyes for a moment. He made a show of being preoccupied with what had been outside the carriage as they passed various plots of land and random buildings. She had appeared to want to say something a few times but had been actively struggling.

The young raven haired wizard simply relaxed and enjoyed the ride.

It didn't take much to see how Alexis Swortzenberg seemed to unnerve her. Tonight had been the first time that he had seen even the slightest hint of emotion behind the eyes of Lady Hamershal. Usually, she had been all business. The air of superiority trailing off her like a calling card where ever she went. She had been focused, driven, and professional the entire time that he had known her.

Despite being of old world money she had been quite careful with her spending and particular with her chosen purchases. Her coin had gone to anything that had meaning in the long run. She knew the true value of what she spent her coin on and she was no fool. Silly whims had been far beyond her. Sebastian could not imagine what had occurred between her and Alexis but he didn't think it was of a business nature.

After a few more moments of silence she finally looked up from the floor of the carriage.

"T-Thank you." she said meaningfully.

Sebastian met the gaze of Lady Hamershal.

He treated her to a warm smile.

"You're welcome." he replied pleasantly.

Her eyes shifted back to the carriage floor and he turned his attention to looking out the window once more.

The rest of the ride they had fallen into a comfortable and peaceful silence. Sebastian had a great many questions but he decided against asking them. Unlike Hermione, he had been surprisingly patient and knew the answers would come with time. If Lady Hamershal wanted to tell him the story of her association with Alexis Swortzenberg then she would. For now he was just please he could provide her a small measure of comfort for the time being.


	16. Chapter 15: Questions and Answers

**Chapter 15:** _ **Questions and Answers**_

 _The Library, Hogwarts..._

 **R** ecord books of all sorts littered the tables in Hogwarts Library. Piles upon piles resembling little mountain tops. It wasn't hard to believe that one, Hermione Granger would be surrounded by them. This was her usual mode of function. What had been difficult to process was that she wasn't alone. For the first time since Madam Pince had seen her stroll through her open doors, Hermione had not been alone in her rigorous study. Harry Potter sat one end of the lengthy table with his nose buried in a book as well. Ron Weasley sat at the opposite end also with his nose buried in a book. The shock had not set in for Madam Pince just yet, when both Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson entered the library. They sat down with The Golden Trio and started rummaging through books as well.

The older witch could not believe her eyes and made a point to check her spectacles repeatedly as she gazed upon the sight. If someone had told her about something like this occurring she never would have believed it. The history between these five students had been near on official record and none of them had ever been interested in coming to the library in all the years she had known them, except for Hermione Granger of course.

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Harry looking over his book and at Hermione, who had been meticulously scanning a book of her own.

"No." she replied without looking up from the pages. "Keep searching."

Harry's green eyes went back down to his book.

"There's got to be something here." grumbled Draco painstakingly scanning his own book.

"I've got nothing so far." chimed Pansy reading as well.

"Bloody hell!" said Ron growing rather impatient with all the reading. "I wish something would just pop out already."

Several minutes passed and Hermione put down her book with an exasperated sigh.

"What are we missing?" she asked the group.

"Let's try and go over what we know so far." said Harry helpful.

"Well we know that she rich." said Pansy.

"And that she's a _Pureblood_." added Draco finding his own disgust with the last word.

"Harry told us Dumbledore said she went to school here." said Ron finally contributing something of worth to the conversation.

"Sebastian told me that she was married." recalled Hermione. "But her husband died some years ago."

Harry looked at Hermione for a moment. He had gotten an epiphany.

"That's what's wrong." he replied.

Everyone looked at him.

"What are you talking about Potter?" asked Draco.

"If she's a widow of course we wouldn't find her name here." explained Harry.

Hermione eyes lit up.

"Of course." she said in agreement. "We're all searching for the wrong name...or maybe in the wrong place."

Hermione suddenly got out of her seat and briskly walked over to the section where past issues of _The Daily Prophet_ had been kept for students wishing to learn about journalism.

"Off she goes." said Ron shaking his head.

Harry tried his best to stifle a laugh.

Draco and Pansy looked at each other in confusion.

"Is Granger always like this?" asked Draco looking at Harry.

"Only every time she gets her sights set on some seemingly impossible question." replied Ron. "Can you imagine what she's dragged us through over the years?, it's a wonder we're still alive...all that studying and monsters...bloody hell!"

Harry tried to stifle yet another laugh. This time he had not been the only one as both Draco and Pansy had done the same.

Several more minutes had passed before Hermione reappeared with an arm full of three large books covered with dust. She sat each of them down in the middle of the table. One book had been in front of Draco who inadvertently breathed in some of the dust and began coughing.

"Bloody hell Granger." he said waving away the particles. "Did you have travel back in time for these?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

Harry looked from her to the books.

"Mione what are these things?" he asked waving away dust as well.

Hermione looked at him with an expression that suggested that she was about to go off on one of her know-it-all tangents. Ron's eyes widened as he came to the same conclusion.

"These are books containing articles from _The Daily Prophet_ dating all the way back to 1980." she said. "They will give us a time frame to work with now that we know what we're looking for."

"And just what are we looking for?" asked Pansy looking at her as if unimpressed.

"Anything pertaining to a recent marriage of someone named Hamershal." answered Hermione.

She took one of the books passed another to Harry, while Draco and Pansy shared one. Ron looked at her with his eye brow raised. He had been the only one without an article book.

"Mione..."he said looking at the other. "Where's the book for me?"

Hermione sighed.

"You'll need to keep checking the record books Ron." she replied. "Just in case we missed something."

The group got to work looking through article after article. Nearly an hour had passed before Harry suddenly stared down at a picture of none other than Theodora Hamershal.

"I-I've found her." he said.

In an instant everyone crowded around him anxious to hear about the strange woman's story.

"Well what does it say Potter?" asked Draco impatiently.

Harry looked down at the article and began to read. It had not been much but definitely note worthy to be preserved in the records.

 _{"Saturday, August 10th, 1980...Theodora E. Prince weds Fredrick Hamershal...Hamershal the wealthiest man in the wizarding world to date was considered by many be the last of his long and prestigious line...Only time will tell if that remains the truth...Harold Splotters..."}_

Hermione looked up from the article.

"Theodora Prince?" she said.

"You think she's actually related to Sebastian?" asked Harry looking up from the article.

"It's possible." replied Pansy.

"You have to admit they do look like they could be related." replied Ron. "I mean they even have the same hair."

"Does anyone know if Snape has a sister?" asked Pansy.

"Maybe." replied Harry.

"Is there anything else?" asked Hermione.

Harry flipped through the book some more.

 _{"October 19th, 1982...Jarvis Fredrick Hamershal born...New Heir of Hamershal line..."}_

"Keep reading." said Draco wanting to know more. "What does this have to do with Sebastian?"

"Fredrick Hamershal was killed during the rise of Voldemort in the first wizarding war." said Harry a little sadly.

Ron's eyes widened.

"Wow." he said in disbelief.

"It says that Theodora had worked tirelessly to help bring down the despot as well but had played a role behind the scenes funding Hogwarts and the war effort." continued Harry.

"What else?" asked Hermione.

Harry flipped through the book.

"It mentions her last name being ** _Prince_** before her marriage to Fredrick again and that she had attended Professor Snape's trial." he said.

His eyes widened.

"She attended Professor Snape's trial?" said Hermione caught off guard. "Could that be where we remember seeing her, Harry?"

Harry looked at her photo for a moment.

"S-She's...well...I think I've seen her some where else before..." he replied unsure. "Only she didn't look like she does now."

Professor Severus Snape had been on trial for the murder of Albus Dumbledore after being captured and rounded up with the rest of the death eaters in an initial sweep by the ministry. There was an unstated irony about him being collared with the testimony of other more "loyal" followers of Voldemort. He had been hauled down to the Ministry of Magic and tried before anyone could catch their breath from the final battles conclusion.

Needless to say, the Prime Minister had been more than shocked to see Albus Dumbledore stroll into the hearing as if he owned the place and demand that they release _his_ Potions Professor. Snape walked away from the nearly unanimous decision to send him to Askaban to suffer from the dementor's kiss. He had been unusually quite and didn't even try to defend the nefarious acts he had committed as told to the jury by his fellow death eaters.

Lady Hamershal had indeed been present and kept a close watch on Severus Snape during that time. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been called in to testify to the jury and describe to them the details of the character of the Potions Master.

"It's possible she was a prisoner of Voldemort." said Hermione.

"Maybe." replied Harry. "Any way that's all there is."

"We all know that her last name was **_Prince_**." said Hermione.

"But there's not much record of anyone with that name here." said Ron.

Hermione turned to Draco.

"Is Prince a common wizarding name?" she asked hoping he would know more about the wizarding world's complex social circles.

"They are an old family." replied Draco. "Hardly ever heard of these days."

"So if it's not a common wizarding name..." said Hermione thinking.

"Then she must be an aunt of his or something." said Ron. "Harry said himself that Sebastian's Mum may be dead."

They studied the photos of Lady Hamershal.

"She does look an awful lot like Sebastian now that you mention it." said Pansy.

Harry nodded.

"It's defiantly possible." said Draco. Although he did not want this woman to have any claim on his friend.

"So she's his aunt then." said Harry. "I could explain why she took a sudden interest in him."

"You know what this means don't you all?" asked Hermione still studying the picture.

"That Sebastian does still have family." replied Harry.

Hermione nodded.

Harry had been a little relieved. Even he still had his mother's sister and her so-called husband to pass for relatives while the raven haired wizard had truly been on his own. Ron closed the book he had been pretending to read.

"So." he said. "Who's going to tell the bloke about this?"


	17. Chapter 16: The Rights of Blood

**Chapter 16:** _ **The Rights of Blood**_

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts..._

 **A** n early morning summons to The Headmaster's office had sent Sebastian walking through the corridors of Hogwarts. He had not known what had been so urgent but he climbed out of bed and answered the summons. He had been surprised to see Dumbledore sitting rather tensely at his desk. He had not been alone. Sebastian had entered to see Lady Hamershal standing on the opposite end of The Headmaster's desk leaning against it as if she had in the troves of some intense argument. Her body had been much more stiff than usual and her breathing strained. She held her expression as if she were struggling to conceal her emotions.

She wore more casual attire this time around. Not so unlike what Draco's mother would wear on occasion. Lady Hamershal's raven hair had been pulled into a less than neat ponytail. Sebastian got the feeling that he had entered the office on the tail end of a heated exchange between The Headmaster and Lady Hamershal. Her eyes had been wet as if she had been brought to tears and she did not appear to have gotten much sleep in the last few days.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster." said Sebastian cautiously.

Dumbledore turned his attention to the raven haired young wizard.

"Y-Yes my boy." he said falling back into his usual cheerful demeanor. "I'm afraid we have some news."

Sebastian raised an eye brow inquisitively.

"News sir?" he asked unsure if he had heard him right.

Dumbledore looked at him smiling pleasantly.

"We have found a guardian for you." he said.

Sebastian looked at him confused.

"Headmaster, are you not aware that my being the age of consent in both the wizarding and muggle worlds make needing a guardian null and void?" he asked. "For all intents and purposes I am a grown man."

Dumbledore chuckled at this. He had known the boy would be as sharp as a tack. He had not expected anything less.

"Be that as it may, I feel that I should inform you that you do have at least one blood relative in the world." said The Headmaster coolly.

Sebastian walked closer to the desk in an effort to hear him better.

"What are you saying?" he asked staring attentively at the older wizard.

"I am saying that your relative has invoked blood rights concerning you and your affairs from here on in." replied Dumbledore.

"Blood Rights?" said Sebastian in disbelief.

"That's right." replied Dumbledore.

Sebastian looked over at Lady Hamershal. She had not said a word the entire time he had been here and simply looked off in another direction. The avoiding of his gaze had been a clear indication that she was hiding something or at least involved in some way.

"You." said Sebastian reading her.

Lady Hamershal looked at him finally.

Dark eyes meeting obsidian.

"Yes." she replied honestly.

"Y-You're my _blood_ relative?" said Sebastian in disbelief.

Lady Hamershal sighed.

"Yes." she said again with more confidence. "You and I are _blood_ related Sebastian."

The raven haired wizard glared at The Headmaster. He felt an anger swelling up inside him that had not been this strong in since his birthday. He looked at Lady Hamershal for a moment.

"I would like to talk to The Headmaster." he said bitterly.

Lady Hamershal nodded and took her leave of them. As soon as she was out of the door Sebastian turned his attention to Dumbledore who had looked at him pleasantly.

"You knew about this?" asked Sebastian narrowing his eyes accusingly.

Dumbledore had been un-phased.

"I had some idea yes." he said coolly. The unsettling twinkle behind his blue eyes evident.

Sebastian glared at him.

"So she just so happen to show up at Slughorn's party that night." he said.

"It's where she found out about you my boy." said Dumbledore.

"And you and her just so happen to be discussing the weather when I came in here." said Sebastian in a mockingly casual tone.

"Theodora is your only living blood relative Mr. Prince." said Dumbledore. "I simply thought you would be thrilled to know some family member still remained."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I do not appreciate being set up." he said serious. "In the future Headmaster, might I suggest being honest with me...especially, if it concerns some aspect of my personal life."

Dumbledore continued to smile at him. He had no idea of how much he sounded like The Potions Professor.

Sebastian looked at Dumbledore. The unsettling twinkle made him feel even more unease. He had not truly trusted The Headmaster from the moment he met him.

{ _Sebastian Prince awakened in a strange place without any recollection of who he was or where he had been from. He had been in a great deal of pain and utterly confused. The first thing he had seen when he opened his eyes had been the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. The old wizard had been kind enough to fill him in on what had happened to him and assured him that he had been safe.}_

Sebastian studied The Headmaster intently.

Dumbledore simply continued to smile looking back at him.

Obsidian eyes met blue.

There was a minor feeling of resistance before Sebastian felt himself slip passed the old wizard's mental defences. He had barely skimmed the surface before images of various muggle candies filled his mind and a large white banner spread out before him.

 _Nice try._

Sebastian found himself ejected from The Headmasters mind with a good deal of force.

"Y-You do mind magic?" he said in disbelief.

"Well of course my boy." replied The Headmaster pleasantly. "What kind of Headmaster would I be if any random student could get into my head?"

Sebastian smiled at this.

Perhaps the Headmaster had been a formidable wizard after all. He had not seemed to be the bumbling old fool so many though he had been. The raven haired wizard smirked. He had been sure that it was mostly an act for others to let their guard down around.

 _"You catch more flies with honey than with Vinegar."_ said a voice in his mind.

Sebastian blinked and looked at Dumbledore. He had still been looking at him with a pleasant expression on his face.

"Indeed." he replied aloud.

The raven haired wizard bid The Headmaster a "good day" and took his leave.

 _The Corridor..._

Lady Hamershal had been waiting for him. She has seemed to compose herself as she did. He noted that she had gotten better control over her emotions. Sebastian sighed and walked over to her. It was clear that they had a lot to talk about in the near future but he had not wanted to speak much on it at this moment.

"Y-You okay?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" he replied still with a hint of bitterness.

Lady Hamershal looked away not knowing what else to say.

"I-I need some time to think if you don't mind." he said. "I'm not use to..."

"Having someone care about you." supplied Lady Hamershal.

"Something like that." replied Sebastian.

"I understand." replied Lady Hamershal. "It will take some getting use to."

Sebastian nodded in agreement. After some consideration, he thought of a question he had not thought to ask.

"W-Why?" he asked.

Lady Hamershal looked him over taking pity on the boy.

"You and I are family." she replied. "We're the last of our line you and me."

"The Prince family." he said knowing what she meant.

Lady Hamershal nodded.

"Do you remember when I asked about your name at Slughorn's party?" she asked.

It was Sebastian's turn to nod.

Lady Hamershal smiled, it had been quite genuine.

"Were you not aware that you were from a prestigious wizarding family?" she asked teasingly.

Sebastian returned her smile.

"Not Particularly." he replied.

Lady Hamershal shook her head.

"Being related changes nothing you know." she said serious. "We will continue our arrangement as before."

Sebastian seemed at peace with this.

"Business as usual then?" he said sounding more like his usual self.

"Business as usual." she replied.

Sebastian had been pleased to hear it. Lady Hamershal took her leave of Hogwarts after an hour of going over various new plans with Sebastian and he headed back toward the grounds. He had quite a few plans of his own and they had involved a certain young sandy brown haired Gryffindor witch. In light of this new revelation concerning his mysterious past, Sebastian had no doubt some steam to let off.


	18. Chapter 17: Lord and Lady of The Manor

**Chapter 17:** _ **Lord and Lady of The Manor**_

 _Outside_ _Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

 **H** orse drawn carriage is how Sebastian Prince, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley left the grounds of Hogwarts. It had been a strange overcast day. The sky looked as if it had been painted with silver with swirls of dark gray scattered here and there. There was a chill in the air but nothing too extreme. Draco had been pouting as he stared out the window trying his hardest to appear like he was not enjoying himself despite the company. he had not liked that Lady Hamershal had more money that his family nor did he like the impressive gifts she showered Sebastian with as if she had any right. Ron had been excited to get out of Hogwarts and see somewhere new. Harry had been enjoying the ride. He had occasional stole glances at Ginny, who had sat between him and Ron, while her brother had not been looking.

Sebastian had been content to have Hermione in his arms as the carriage continued on to its destination.

"Your aunt's loaded isn't she?" asked Ron breaking the comfortable silence.

"Ron." said Ginny embarrassed by Ron's directness.

"What?" asked Ron not getting what he had done so wrong.

Sebastian sighed.

"My aunt?" he asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We kinda looked up Lady Hamershal's background while you were away." explained Harry sheepishly.

Sebastian turned his gaze on Hermione.

"I wonder where you could have come up with that idea." he said as if he had not known that Hermione was involved.

Hermione smiled at him sweetly.

"Gryffindors." said Sebastian shaking his head. "Insufferable the whole lot of you."

"Hey!" replied Ron defensively. "We had a couple of Slytherins helping us."

Sebastian turned his gaze to Draco who tried his best to appear busy with whatever it was outside the window.

"Really Draco." he said in a mock surprised tone. "You went to a library to study books...with Gryffindors?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"This from the guy who spend most of his time shagging one." he said bitterly.

Hermione blushed as both Harry and Ron looked at her in shock.

"Mione!" said Ron stunned.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Grow up Ron." she replied. "I've been 18 for months...and Sebastian is my boyfriend."

"I know I just didn't expect..." started Ron.

Ginny elbowed Ron in the side to get him to close his mouth, which had been agape as he tried to recover from his shock.

Harry simply looked out the window as Draco had trying to ignore the entire conversation. He couldn't look Hermione directly in the eyes for a while. The sandy brown haired Gryffindor witch turned her attention back to Sebastian.

"Whether or not Lady Hamershal is my "aunt" remains to be see." said Sebastian coolly. "But, it appears that we are indeed blood relatives."

Hermione looked at him shocked.

"You knew?" she asked.

Sebastian smirked.

"She invoked _Blood Rights_ on me." he said.

Draco's eyes widened.

"S-So it's true then." he said a little sadness in his tone. "S-She's your blood relative."

Sebastian looked the young albino wizard in the eyes.

"Yes." he said.

Draco fell silent then looked back out the window. Sebastian sighed and did the same. Hermione noted the unsaid and largely ignored sorrow between the two boys. It was clear that Draco was taking the potential threat to his wanting Sebastian to be apart of the Malfoy family hard. Sebastian had not known how to address being wanted by anyone. Now he had Draco, Hermione, and Lady Hamershal in his life. They each demanded a great deal of attention from him.

Hermione noted the far off look in Sebastian's eyes and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. The sandy brown haired Gryffindor witch clasped her hand in his, amused that he had not taken off the ring she had gotten him for his birthday.

 _Hamershal Estate..._

After traveling across the countryside with rolling hills and vast grasslands, they had finally arrived at their destination. The Hamershal estate had been everything in that Draco Malfoy had feared, as he realized half the countryside they passed along the way had been all apart of the woman's lands. In the center of the enormous property had been a mansion half the size of Hogwarts itself.

"Bloody Hell!" said Ron once again having his mouth agape. "Your Aunt is loaded."

Harry looked at Sebastian who looked down at his hands. He had not really expected her to have a fortune that vast. Hermione saw him become a little uncomfortable and squeezed his hand a little taking his mind from his thoughts for a moment. He treated her to another small smile in gratitude. The carriage came to a halt and they climbed out bidding the driver farewell and crossed a large cobblestone driveway making their way put to the looming old house itself. Two silver serpents had been in the center of a large and relatively thick door made of oak wood, the silver snakes had their tongue's sticking out and wrapped around large silver rings. Sebastian used on of the rings to announce their presence.

The group stood before the large oak wood door awaiting entry.

Harry had shifted nervously hoping that there was nothing formal about this occasion. He had very little practice with wizarding world social graces. Ginny had fidgeted some unsure of how anyone could afford an estate this large. Her own family could only dream of houses this size despite the number of people that called the burrow home. Draco's face had been set to an almost permanent scowl reminiscent of his Godfather. His arms had been folded across his chest and his eyes reflected his barely concealed rage at the idea of this woman being more wealthy than he could have ever imagined.

The junior Malfoy had been determined not to have a good time here. Hermione gripped Sebastian hand unsure herself of how to behave or how his wealthy P _ureblood_ aunt would appreciate her "nephew" dating a Muggle-Born. She had known the woman opposed Voldemort not once but twice, but she had been well versed in elegant wizarding society. From her experiences those people had always looked down on those of Muggle-Born background even before Voldemort.

Ron had never seen so blown away in his life. It was almost as if he had been told that Lady Hamershal owned Gringotts herself. The red haired wizard even had thoughts of all the various foods she would have access to and briefly wondered if she had been in the market for a young and famous wizard to call her own. He had known very well that her husband had died, it would be understandable that she would need some company. _Maybe someone who could help her put some use to all her galleons._

"She's got more money than The Malfoys." said Ron looking around.

This time Harry elbowed him.

"What?" asked Ron not getting why everyone was suddenly on egg shells.

The large oak wood door opened and a thick air of superiority seemed to ooze out of the manor. The group had been greeted by a tall man with a thin build clad in the clothes of a muggle house servant. His skin had been pale but mostly due to lack of exposure to the sun than complexion. His dark eyes fell on the collection of young wizards and witches. The man had a nose with half the prominence of Sebastian's and short, well maintained hair of silver suggesting his old age. His expression had been blank but his eyes appeared to be that of a man that bore witness to a great many things in his life time.

"Good evening Master Prince." he said in an expressionless but civil tone. "I am Jiles Ventinhall, butler to Lady Hamershal and overseer of Hamershal estate."

If Sebastian had been uncomfortable with being addressed as "master" he gave no indication of it. He simply returned the man's expressionless gaze and civil manner.

"Good evening." he said coolly. "Is the lady of the manor within?"

The man known as Jiles stepped out of the way opening the door wide so that everyone could enter.

"Lady Hamershal is in her study at the moment." replied Jiles. "You and your company have the Lady's permission to do as you please...but you are to be mindful that her study is off limits."

Sebastian nodded in understanding.

"Very well." he replied and followed Jiles into a large entrance hall.

It had all the decor one would expect for a woman of Lady Hamershal's station.

The group followed Sebastian looking around at the decor with both fascination and apprehension. The raven haired wizard had come from quite a wealthy line. One would imagine that he would be set for life if he so chose to simply sit back and do nothing. Hermione shook the notion of Sebastian living off the wealthy of his nearly extinct family line. There was no way the ambitious young wizard would ever be inclined to do such a thing. He had a very hands-on approach to almost anything he applied himself to and lounging in comfortable chairs looking down his nose at productive witches and wizards had not been something that would suite him.

"Are you the only ones who live here?" asked Harry thinking about how empty the big house seemed as they walked.

"Mister Potter, This house is occupied by at least 100 servants at all times and a great many house elves." replied Jiles still in an emotionless tone.

Harry had been stunned by the mention of his name.

"Y-You know who I am?" he asked unnerved. He had not liked to be recognized even before Voldemort's defeat in the second wizarding war. It had always seemed so eerie that many people knew of him even when he was just a baby.

"Everyone knows of you Mr. Potter." replied Jiles still without emotion. "As well as the rest of you: Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and of course you Mr. Malfoy."

Draco had been a little taken aback by being recognized by Jiles but acted as if the man was suppose to know of him.

They came to a stop at the end of the hall where two winding staircases made of white marble with black handrails spread out on opposite ends of the hall. In the center of the staircase was a young wizard with dark brown hair much like Harry's but his had been neat and skillfully trimmed. He wore attire that had been reminiscent of Professor Lockhart from The Golden Trio and Draco's second year. He had even been posturing in the same arrogant, self-assured manner.

"Jiles." he called from the stairs. "What have we here?"

"Master Jarvis." said Jiles in his usual expressionless tone. "As you can see, your mother's guests have arrived."

The young dark haired wizard made his way down the stairs to get a better look at them. His dark eyes gleaming in an indignant manner. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the young wizard before him. Jarvis Hamershal appeared to be an arrogant, pompous, twit of a boy and looked to be no more than 16 years of age. A sly smile had filed across his relatively good looking face after his gaze fell on the Gryffindor witches. What passed for charm had begun to ooze off him like the stench on a rotted corpse.

The raven haired wizard had decided in that moment that he had not liked him. Though he had agreed with himself mentally to be civil. Hermione had been slightly amused when Sebastian tightened his grip on her hand possessively when Jarvis approached them.

"Well...well.." he said in a pleasant manner. "Welcome cousin...I've heard so much about you from mother, she didn't tell me that you were such a looker...although given who your father is one could hardly be surprised...you do resemble Severus Snape a great deal."

Sebastian fought back the urge to verbally assault this pompous twit.

"You must be Jarvis Hamershal." he said already knowing the answer. "Son of Fredrick and Theodora."

Jarvis had been quite pleased at the recognition.

"Indeed I am." he replied happily.

Sebastian fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Are you a wizard?" asked Ginny unable to take her eyes off the confidant younger boy.

Jarvis smiled at this. He had what appeared to be a brilliant smile. His teeth were exceptionally straight and all as white as ivory. There was a pleasantness to his appeal that made even Hermione blush in his presence. Sebastian fought back a scowl hearing her mental comparison of him to a man named Lockheart had been bad enough but to see her actually picture it and remember her reaction to him had annoyed him to no end.

"Why yes I am." said Jarvis confidently whipping out his wand and levitating a nearby vase.

Harry rolled his eyes. Apparently, Sebastian had not been the only one to be put off by the wizard's flashy antics. He felt disgust build at the show of admiration in Ginny's eyes. Draco had already classified Jarvis as just another pompous _Pureblood_ prat. It was just a matter of time before the discussion of blood status came into play.

"If you're a wizard how come I've never seen you attend Hogwarts?" asked Harry wanting to take Ginny's mind off the younger wizards antics.

"It's simple really." replied Jarvis with a grin. "Mother enrolled me at Drumstrag Institute."

"That's where Sebastian use to go to school." said Ron joining the conversation.

Jarvis eyes flicked over to Sebastian.

"Is it really?" he asked. "It's quite a shame we haven't met while you were attending...no doubt we..could have had right good fun...cousin."

Sebastian flashed a grin of his own.

"Indeed." he replied in a tone of challenge.

Harry smirked at his. He got the feeling that Jarvis had no idea of the kind of " _right good fun"_ Sebastian had in mind. Draco grinned some as well despite himself. He too had known what Sebastian was alluding to.

"You have such a lovely home." said Hermione trying to break the ice.

Jarvis turned his attention to the sandy brown haired witch. She had been clutching Sebastian's arm at this point and seemed to be a good deal comfortable with him in the eyes of the young wizard. It appeared that the two of them had been an item of some sort. He turned up the charm seemingly out of spite and greeted her warmly.

"Yes this place does have it's charm." he said in a seemingly bored tone. "But it's no where near as lovely as the likes of you."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the younger wizard. _Did he just attempt to flirt with Hermione? Apparently, the pompous twit had a death wish._

Jarvis turned his attention to Jiles who had been standing by in a state of silence as he watched their little exchanges. His expression remained in its usual emotionless mask.

"That will be all Jiles." he said in a dismissive manner. "I shall see to our guests until mother surfaces."

Jiles gave him a slight bow.

"As you wish Master Jarvis." he replied in his usual manner. "Good day to all."

"Good day." replied the group in parting.

Jiles took his leave of them.

Jarvis smiled at them.

"So shall we take a tour?" he asked rubbing his hands together in a fashion that eerily reminded Draco of Professor Slughorn.

"At your lead." replied Sebastian civil.

Jarvis perked up. His confidence radiating off him once more.

The group had walked over much of the manor listening to the amusing anecdotes Jarvis told them about each room and it's significance. He brought them to a long hall that had been bright with the assortment of large windows that allowed light in from outside the manor. He lead them up to a closed brown door.

"And this is Mother's study." concluded Jarvis.

"I believe we were advised to steer clear of this room." said Sebastian.

"Nonsense." said Jarvis waving him off. "It's my house I can go where I please."

The younger wizard had seemed to be trying hard to impress them all.

"I think we should find somewhere else to explore." said Hermione feeling as Sebastian had.

"That's a good idea." said Harry in agreement.

"Your mother's probably busy anyway." replied Ginny.

"I agree with these guys." said Ron gesturing to Sebastian and the others.

Draco had not said a word. He had been afar too busy pouting about the splendid decor and history this vast house had. His own had truly paled in comparison. _Mother is going to have a conniption fit._ The young albino wizard thought. _Just wait until father hears about this._

Jarvis did not seem to have any apprehension about venturing into his mother's study. Normally he would never have been so bold as to come anywhere near this room but he couldn't resist putting on a show for his newly discovered cousin and his infamous friends. They had all been well known through out the wizarding world and he was beginning to feel inferior in their presence.

"Mother's quite alright with visitors." he said casually and attempted to push the door open.

He had been caught completely by surprise when a hex sent him sailing across the hall and into a near by wall. He landed quite roughly on his back side, much as Draco had in the second year when he dueled Harry in front of Professor Snape. The young wizard groaned in pain from his landing. Ginny and Hermione both stifled a giggle. Sebastian raised an eye brow not at all hiding his approving smirk. Harry smiled happy the young boy had been taken down a peg. Draco had been utterly amused that the pompous twit had been put in his place. Ron had simply gazed at the door weary of it and it's magic.

In a matter of seconds the door swung open violently and Lady Hamershal stepped forward her eyes scanning the perimeter for the one who had been fool enough to disturb her. She had been quite a sight in common black robes with her usually elegant raven hair lank and greasy in it's appearance. Her face twisted in a sallow expressionless mask and her dark eyes flashing righteous anger. Her complexion had been pale and she lacked the usual air of superiority but had lost none of the grace in her movements.

"She looks like a female Snape." said Ron with his mouth agape.

Both Ginny and Harry elbowed Ron.

Lady Hamershal glared at Jarvis who had barely gotten to his feet.

"Jarvis what have I told you about this area of the manor?" she asked in an icy tone.

The young wizard looked down at his feet in an attempt to hide the flush that had come across his cheeks from his embarrassment.

"I apologize mother I forgot." he said in reply.

Lady Hamershal narrowed her gaze at her young son.

"See to it that you remember next time." she said still in that tone of ice.

Sebastian couldn't help but admire the situation.

Lady Hamershal turned her attention to the silent group beside her.

"Sebastian, darling...welcome home." she said with her tone evening out. "It is lovely to see you and your friends."

Sebastian bowed slightly in respect.

"It is lovely to see you too as well Lady Hamershal." he replied.

Everyone else gave her their warmest smiles in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." they all chimed in unison.

Lady Hamershal looked them over for a moment. Her eyes fell on the slightly pouty Draco Malfoy and she smiled.

"The son of Lucius Malfoy in my home at last." she said amused.

Draco's eyes widened.

"Y-You know my father?" he said taken by surprise.

"Indeed I do." replied Lady Hamershal. "I am also aware of Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Mr. Weasley here."

Everyone looked at each other and then at Sebastian.

"I suppose it wouldn't be hard to recognize the heroes who have brought down that despot Voldemort." continued Lady Hamershal.

Everyone seemed to relax a bit at this.

"You must have been working on something of extreme importance." said Sebastian observing her appearance.

"Indeed I was." replied Lady Hamershal. "Now as lovely as this little visit has been...I'm afraid that I am going to have to go back to me work...we'll all have time to get to know one another over dinner...but for now I really must go."

Sebastian nodded in understanding. He had known what it was like to be wrapped up in his work to such a degree that distraction was not warranted.

Lady Hamershal disappeared back into her study slamming the door behind her.

The group turned their attention to Jarvis who had seemed to compose himself in his mother's absence.

"Shall we continue the tour?" he asked.

Everyone shook their heads in disbelief. Jarvis lead them away from the study to other parts of the house continuing with his amusing little anecdotes.


	19. Chapter 18:Proving Grounds

**Chapter 18:** _ **Proving Grounds**_

 _Hamershal Estate, Wizarding World..._

 **J** arvis Hamershal sat alone inside his bedroom. He had concluded the little tour of the manor and left the group of heroes to themselves. The young wizard had been positively seething. His embarrassment back in the study hall had been one thing but he had not like the familiar way his mother had conducted herself with the likes of Sebastian Prince. The raven haired wizard had been nothing more than a poor and not to mention filthy half-blood. He had not see what was so outwardly impressive that would be the reason for his mother going on and on about his brilliance and how much he had been like the heroic Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape.

"I don't see what's so special about him." grumbled Jarvis. "She hardly even looks at me and he gets some sort of reception."

The younger wizard got to his feet pacing in a brisk fashion.

He had not liked Sebastian Prince the moment his name had been circulated within the circles of elegant society. His mother had been a recluse for the last couple of years and now suddenly she had decided to resurface because of this one wizard. Jarvis just couldn't understand it. Sebastian Prince being the son of a war hero was one thing but then to find out that the bloke had been blood related to him.

There was never going to be any getting rid of him.

Jarvis took a deep breath.

There had to be some way to show his mother that there was nothing special about Sebastian Prince that would warrant her attention. His dark eyes fell on the extensive trophy case in his wall. It had been filled with various trophies praising his wizard dueling prowess for as long as he could remember. An idea came to him that seemed to lift his spirits immensely. There had still been plenty of time to show the raven haired wizard up. Not only would he make Sebastian look like a fool in front of his mother, but he could also make him look like a fool in front of his famous friends.

Jarvis smiled pleasantly at his reflection in a nearby mirror. This was going to be quite an entertaining night after all.

 _Vacant_ _Bedroom, Hamershal Estate, Wizarding World..._

Hermione layed down rather lazily on the enormous plush bed with white bedding filled with equally plush white pillows. Sebastian had taken the room across the hall from her unsure how Lady Hamershal would feel about the two of them sharing a bed in her home when they had separate beds back Hogwarts. Despite keeping up appearances, he had slipped inside the room when everyone else was preoccupied and closed the door behind him.

"Well aren't you a sight to be hold." he purred in a smooth tone.

Hermione sat up with a wide smile filing across her face.

"Couldn't stay away?" she asked.

Sebastian smirked and launched himself onto the bed in a playful manner. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her into his arms and silenced any potential form of protest with a passionate kiss. This had only served to bring her into a giggling fit as she wrestled with him playfully on the bed. He laughed amused by her futile attempts to get him down on the mattress.

"Is this the best you can do?" he asked. "Gryffindor?"

Hermione tried her best to wiggle out from under him as the raven haired wizard towered over her. Her attempts had only served to initiate inadvertent contact with him and he looked down at her with a flash of heat in his obsidian eyes. An idea come to her and she made sure to capitalize on the weakness he had displayed.

"How very Slytherin of you witch." he said knowing full well what she had intended.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

"I've been told repeatedly that I may have been sorted into the wrong house." she said batting her eyelashes.

Sebastian laughed then layed back on the bed releasing her.

"And who might I ask made such an astute observation?" he asked playfully.

Hermione took the opportunity to get the upper hand. She climbed over the raven haired Slytherin and pinned his hands to the mattress. His obsidian eyes had darkened some with the heat that filled them. He had been quite amused at her attempt to take an initiative.

"How do you like it Slytherin?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Sebastian smirked.

"I like it just fine thank you." he replied in a bored tone.

He had been clearly aroused by the contact with her slender body. Hermione smiled and captured his pale lips with her soft pink ones. He let out a contented groan as the illusions of power faded between them and he wrapped his arms around her. They had been caught up in the rather heated moment when the door to Hermione's room opened and the head of a dark haired wizard with green eyes and reflective glasses entered.

"Mione, have you seen Sebastian, Jarvis is looking..." he stopped when he happened upon the wizard in question in a rather complex entanglement.

"Harry don't you ever knock?" asked Hermione annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

Harry had been red as well trying not to meet her eyes.

"S-Sorry." he said. "I was only trying to find Sebastian...I didn't realize that you were...in bed."

Sebastian shook his head. Harry Potter had been a bit more modest than he originally gave the boy credit for.

"Well, you've found me." said the raven haired Slytherin climbing off the bed and straitening his attire. "What matter of crisis needs my undivided attention?"

Harry shifted his gaze to Sebastian.

"Jarvis was looking for you." he said.

"Whatever for?" asked Sebastian not hiding his annoyance.

"He says he wants to challenge you to a friendly duel." replied Harry. "Apparently, he was apart of the junior wizarding championship team for Drumstrag and wants to see if the instruction of dueling differs between his school and Hogwarts."

"Harry you and Ron have spent more time dueling at Hogwarts than Sebastian." said Hermione not liking the sound of this. "Why does he want to duel Sebastian."

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione studied Sebastian for a moment.

"Are you familiar with Drumstrag's style of dueling?" she asked.

"Not particularly." replied Sebastian in his usual manner.

"I don't like the looks of this." said Hermione with unmistakable concern in her tone. "You're not thinking of accepting this."

Sebastian looked at her with a smirk.

"Possibly." he replied. The urge to take that little pompous twit down a peg had been alluring.

"What do you know about dueling?" asked Harry.

"Nothing at all." replied Sebastian.

"How do you expect to win a duel when you know nothing about it?" asked Hermione annoyed.

Sebastian looked at them both with a semi-blank expression. He shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands in a nonchalant manner that reminded Harry of the time Umbridge had taken him into The Headmasters office to interrogate him. Professor Snape had stood at the door shrugging his shoulders when Umbrige asked him what Padfoot had meant.

'No idea." replied Sebastian in the same manner as Professor Snape.

He walked out of the room in search of Javis Hamershal. Hermione looked at Harry for a moment and they both followed after him. This was only going to end badly.

 _The Ballroom, Hamershal Manor, Wizarding World..._

Jarvis Hamershal had lead everyone into a vacant ballroom in the manor that had not been used in quite a few years. He waved his wand around casting cleansing spells to get the place ready for his up coming duel with Sebastian. Draco had not been worried at all about the up coming match eager to see his God-brother wipe the floor with the pompous twit. Harry had been excited at the prospect of witnessing a duel but he had a bad feeling about the up coming events. Hermione had not liked any part of this but she felt it was her duty as Sebastian's girlfriend to cheer for him even when she believed he was being thick-headed about this.

Ginny had not been at Hogwarts when Professor Snape had dueled Lockhart during the infamous dueling club days. She had heard so much about wizarding duels from both Ron and Harry that she wanted to see one for herself. Ron had been excited by the prospect of witnessing a wizarding duel as well. It had been quite some time since he just got to enjoy some action instead of being thrown right smack in the middle of it. Sebastian had been indifferent as he looked around the large room. Hermione had saw fit to brief him on the rules before they reached their destination. He had not known what she had been so afraid of. Everything had seemed simple enough. It wasn't as if they were going to be casting unforgivable curses.

"Well." said Jarvis rather smugly when the room had been in order. "Shall we get started?"

Sebastian walked over to the center of the room. Jarvis did the same leaving everyone else off to one side and a safe distance from the action.

Both wizards made the necessary paces and bowed respectfully drawing their wands. Then they each turned walking the same number of paces apart. Sebastian's obsidian eyes had been focused intently on Jarvis' dark eyes. Both had expressionless masks on their face signifying the depth of their concentration.

Sebastian took his stance, Harry noted how similar it had been to Professor Snape's with his right arm bent at a rather stiff angle at the elbow above his head, wand gripped expertly between his long pale fingers. His left hand had been stuck out straight in front of him with his long fingers pointing away from his body and his palm flat in mid hair. His lengthy raven locks fell loosely at his shoulders. His posture had been stiff with an air of elegance that allowed his graceful but swift movements.

In contrast, Jarvis had been posing in a fashion that made both Harry and Ron roll their eyes as they thought of Lockhart. Draco had evidently been thinking the same thing as he stood with his arms folded across his chest and his lip curled up in disgust. Hamershal had been oozing confidence it had been evident in the manner in which he held his wand as if it had been a blade in a muggle fencing competition. His grip had been relaxed to a degree and his overall approach cocky to say the least. He seemed to believe that Sebastian posed no threat to him.

"Ready when ever you are." he said in an almost mocking tone of indifference.

"Start the count down." said Sebastian still focused.

"Three..." counted both wizards in unison. "Two..."

Jarvis smiled believing he had this in the bag.

"Three!" shouted both wizards.

Jarvis had been in the middle of his chosen hex when the quick and nearly hard to hear tone of Sebastian's voice rang out.

" _Expeliamus_!" was all the younger wizard could register before he found himself immediately sent flying across the room by a powerful blast that knocked him off his feet.

Jarvis looked back at Sebastian totally taken by surprise. He had not expected a simple disarming spell to have that much of a kick. The group that had not been participating had seemed amused by the outcome of the first wave. Determined not to be out done in his own home, the younger wizard got to his feet and marched back to his original place.

" _Volans Ropa_!" shouted Jarvis as a roped net flew out of his magical energy and hurled itself at Sebastian.

" _Surrexit Dromonem_!" shouted Sebastian as the rope fell to the floor in pieces.

Hermione looked at Harry who had looked back at her confused. It seemed as if Sebastian had been a fast learner when it came to new challenges but he carried himself with the poise of someone with expert experience. Draco smiled proudly as the match continued. Both Ginny and Ron had not taken their eyes off the action. It was becoming so intense that Ron wished he had a bowl of popcorn.

" _Flagellum Vitis_!" shouted Jarvis.

Sebastian dodged the reach of a vicious green vine as it whipped at him. He smiled pointing his wand at the greenery.

" _Serpens Pila_!" he shouted as the vines started to hiss and grow eyes.

The ball of serpents turned their aggression on Jarvis who had tried his best to dodge their numerous strikes. Hermione and Ginny had instantly become both disgusted and fearful of the tangled creatures as they hissed and flicked their tongues at the younger wizard.

"Sebastian, those better not be poisonous snakes!" said Hermione voicing her un-approval.

Sebastian smirked and turned his attention to the ball of snakes. Hermione had not seemed too comfortable with them. Ginny had not been comfortable at all clinging to a nearby Harry as if he had been a life raft.

" _Igitur evanescunt_." he said pointing his wand at the slithering ball on the floor.

The snakes had disappeared and the girls seemed to be at ease once more. Jarvis took the time to cast another hex.

" _Spuma Maris_!" he shouted.

Sea foam had started to fly out of the tip of his wand and in Sebastian's direction. The raven haired wizard had been in no mood to get wet and moved rather quickly to cast his hex.

" _Frigidus in tempore!"_ shouted Sebastian.

Everything and everyone in the room had been frozen in time. He stepped to the side letting the foam fall harmlessly to the ground and pointed his wand at Jarvis. The hex wore off and Jarvis had only a blink before he heard the words leave Sebastian's mouth that bested him.

" _Levicorpus!"_ he shouted.

Jarvis found himself hanging in mid air with his wand slipping loosely from his hand. Draco had a full on smile filed across his face. Harry had been utterly stunned. He had no idea that Sebastian knew Snape's spell. Hermione shook her head. This was really not going to end very well. Both Ginny and Ron's mouths were agape in the excitement. The young red haired witch caught herself and elbowed Ron to make him straighten up.

Sebastian had been of the mind to finish the duel.

"Do you concede?" he asked with his obsidian eyes gleaming as he took in the sight of Jarvis helplessly dangling.

"No." replied Jarvis clinging to the stubborn notion that he could still somehow best Sebastian.

"Very well." replied Sebastian emotionless.

He had hoped the young fool would be less incline to listen to reason. He had been saving this last hex for such a special occasion. It appeared that a message needed to be sent to the younger wizard. A message that he had no doubt been delighted to deliver. Jarvis went to raise his wand to send out another hex but he had been too slow. Sebastian's quick reflexes had been too much for him.

" _Langlock!"_ shouted Sebastian.

Harry had been utterly stunned as another of Professor Severus Snape's hexes put an end to the duel entirely. Jarvis could not continue unable to speak any incantation to defend himself while hanging upside down. He dropped his wand in defeat. Sebastian released the younger wizard and restored him to normal though it had been painstakingly. He had much preferred the young man as he was but, Hermione had seemed to sense his train of thought and narrowed her eyes at him. Needless to say, the pompous twit had been extremely lucky.

Having won the duel in earnest, Sebastian walked over to his friends who had congratulated him.

"Where did you learn how to do all that?" asked Ron in awe.

"No idea." replied Sebastian.

"You dueled like a professional." said Ginny in admiration.

"I guess." said Sebastian not at all sure how that was.

"A match well worth the price of admission." said Draco in approval. "Nice work showing that pompous twit who's boss."

He smiled happy for the first time since their arrival.

"Indeed." replied Sebastian returning his smile.

Hermione sighed. She had been afraid that things would get out of hand but she had been pleased at the outcome none the less.

"Congratulations." she said evenly.

"Of course." replied Sebastian pleased that she approved.

While the group had discussed the finer points of the duel Jarvis climbed up off the floor. He had been defeated in his own home by the son of a half blood. It had been a complete insult to everything he stood for. He had been a wizarding world champion but this bloke had treated this duel as if it had been merely child's play. He could not let this stand. He could not let this bloke further achieve success at his expense. He picked up his wand seething with rage and shouted the incantation that had not been heard through the congratulatory speeches.

" _Sectumsempra!"_

Sebastian had not been expecting an honorable duel to end with a cowardly attack and so he had not been prepared the hex that hit him square in the back as he spoke to his friends. Hermione had been the first to notice the blood pooling in the front of his long sleeve crisp white shirt. A feeling of terror filled her as she watched confusion file across Sebastian's face and then pain make its way afterward.

The raven haired Slytherin collapsed on the floor. He had been in a great deal of pain as more blood began to pool around him. Draco looked up at Jarvis who had still been standing with his wand pointed at where Sebastian stood. The albino wizard took off at a run and grabbed the younger wizard by the collar.

"What did you do!?" he asked in a gruff tone.

Jarvis had been so stunned by the effects of the hex he did not speak.

"Tell me what you did to my brother you little _Pureblood_ shit!" demanded Draco.

Hermione had dropped to her knee beside Sebastian who had been in terrible pain. Harry had looked him over trying to recall where he had seen the effects of that spell before. His mind flashed back to when he had gone after Draco in sixth year and cast a hex from Professor Snape's potions book. Harry's green eyes studied Sebastian. He could not talk or move. It had been as if his body had been trapped behind a wall of excruciating agony.

"It's _Sectumsempra_!" he said realizing which hex it had been. "Draco, he used _Sectumsempra_!"

The junior Malfoy took it upon himself to punch Jarvis square in the nose with as much force and rage as Hermione had shown when she hit him back in third year. He had maintained that he had done nothing to deserve her harsh treatment up until he met Jarvis. It had been only now did he see what a truly pompous twit he use to be. Ron glared at Jarvis. Even he had not been this much of a prat when he attacked Sebastian. Ginny had looked back n forth between a terrified Hermione and the boys.

Draco made his way over toward Sebastian, dropped down to his knees and drew his wand. The young wizard's blood had made quite an impressive pool around his now deathly pale body. Draco took a breath and recalled the spell Professor Snape had used to reverse the painful spell. He looked up at Harry who had drawn his wand as well.

"Follow my lead Potter." said Draco ready at last. " _Vulnera Sanentur_."

Harry watched as Draco chanted and waved his wand slowly over the body of Sebastian. Slowly the blood seemed to collect back into his body.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." chanted Draco while waving his wand.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." repeated Harry doing the same.

Hermione watched as the two boys, former enemies from rival houses at Hogwarts come together once more in defense of their mutual friend.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." chanted Draco.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." chanted Harry.

All the blood Sebastian had lost seemed to return to his body. He took on a more healthy hue and the pain had subsided. Both Draco and Harry had successfully restored him. Hermione had never been more grateful to the two boys. Jarvis had simply stared in amazement. He had never used the spell before and never knew it's effects but he had seen it written in his mother's notes. It had been equally amazing to see how his friends had rallied around him and had been hell bent on protecting him.

Sebastian had been left quite weak from his ordeal. Hermione asked Draco, Harry, and Ron to help her get him into his bedroom. The boys lifted The raven haired Slytherin up off the floor and carried him back toward the bedrooms. Hermione led the way and Ginny followed still very much in shock about everything. Jarvis was left alone to stew in his shame. It had not been his intention to kill his own cousin. He just wanted him to not be so successful. The young wizard had no words for how terrible he felt about all this but one thing was for sure, he had just ruined any chance of the others liking him.


	20. Chapter 19:Secrets and Oaths

**Chapter 19:** _ **Secrets and Oaths**_

 _Sebastian's Room, Hamershal Estate, Wizarding World..._

 **S** ebastian had been unconscious when they brought him back to his room. Hermione had elected to stay be his side with a promise of updating everyone on his condition as soon as he recovered. That had been enough to convince the others to leave them in peace. The sandy brown haired Gryffindor witch had not taken her sad amber colored eyes off the sleeping raven haired Slytherin since she had sat down. His pale chest had been bare after she had used her wand to remove his blood stained shirt. She had also taken the liberty of taking off his boots in an effort to make him more comfortable. Sebastian had more scars added to his now impressive collection but on the whole he had been alright. She had no idea how the hex had effected him mentally. Jarvis Hamershal was his blood relative and he had meant to cause him serious harm. If this had been what his long lost family had been like, the young raven haired wizard had been much better off on his own.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian." said Hermione softly running her hand along his bare chest. "I know you didn't imagine this evening going like this."

If he had heard her he made no indication that he had. He seemed to be miles away.

 _{Sebastian Prince found himself standing over bruised and broken form of a man he had hardly knew. He had been unable to move as his blood pooled around him. The man looked up at him with pain in his eyes. Sebastian had not seemed moved by the display. His emotion had been cold and his reflexes quick._

 _The Dark Lord Voldemort had been present. He approved from the shadows as he watched Sebastian put away his wand and walk back to the long row of wizards wearing silver masks and long gray robes. }_

Hermione watched as Sebastian shifted some and groaned in his sleep. Whatever he had been dreaming of it could not have been good.

 _{ Sebastian found himself kneeling before The Dark Lord. Fear and Apprehension had been swirling inside him but he pushed it down. The despot's red eyes glowed with fury that he had never seen before. His tone cut through the raven haired wizard like a knife. He waved his wand with speed that matched his fury._

 _"You have failed me!" said The Dark Lord glaring at Sebastian. "Crucio!"_

 _The raven haired wizard had found that he could not lift his eyes and before he knew it his body seized with intense agony. There was no blood but it felt as if every single nerve-ending within his body had been set ablaze by a searing white hot pain that could scarcely be described._

 _"Failure is not acceptable!" ranted the dark lord. "Crucio!"_

 _Another jolt of pain shot through Sebastian._

 _The Dark Lord proceeded to teach Sebastian a very valuable lesson about how costly and not to mention how painful mistakes can be. The raven haired wizard had heard him loud and clear._

 _Any mistake no matter how small was unacceptable. It could also mean the difference between life and death. }_

Hermione had been trying without success to awaken Sebastian as he jerked and jolted in his sleep. His back arched and he seemed to be gripping the bed as a great deal of pain had coursed through him. She had no idea if it had been a side effect of the hex from earlier or something else. She remembered him moving in agony like this before but that had been when he was under the effects of an unforgivable.

"Sebastian." she said trying to rouse him. "Sebastian please wake up."

The raven haired Slytherin continued to react to whatever had a hold on him.

Hermione had been grasping at straws. She needed to wake Sebastian before he did any serious harm to himself but he had been locked in the grips of an intense night mare. Draco had told her about how he could never get him to awaken from them and how terrifying they had been even from his side of it all. He could only imagine what it had been like for Sebastian. Hermione suddenly leaned down and captured his pale lips in a chaste kiss.

Sebastian stopped struggling at the warmth of the contact and opened his eyes. Obsidian met amber as Hermione pulled back getting a look at him. His raven hair had been blasted with sweat and stuck to his face. His lean and pale frame had been soaked as well. He looked up at her confused for a moment.

"Hermione?" he said weak.

The sandy brown haired Gryffindor gave him a half smile.

"You have me worried sick about you Slytherin Git." she said. "I told you this duel was a terrible idea."

Sebastian's reply came in the form of a weak laugh.

"Insufferable know-it-all." he said in a low tone.

He reached up and stroked her cheek noting the worry in her eyes.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Nearly two hours." replied Hermione.

"So I haven't missed dinner." he said.

"No." replied Hermione. "But, I think you should stay in bed."

Sebastian scoffed.

"Of course you do." he said. "Gryffindors."

His obsidian eyes scanned the bedroom for a moment. It had a seemingly familiar set up. Thick forest green wall paper lined the walls and equally green carpet had been on the floor with swirl patterns. The furniture had been mahogany wood colored and the bed he had been lying in was covered with a green blanket and crisp black sheets. Apparently the room had been fit for a Slytherin. He turned his attention back to a worried Hermione.

"I will be attending dinner this evening." he announced. "I suggest you in form the others that all is well, or Draco will have a conniption fit."

Hermione glared at him for a moment. She didn't understand why he wanted to do this given that he had already been too weak to even sit up.

"Sebastian." she said.

"I'm going to dinner Hermione." he said coolly. "Jarvis' little attack is not going to stop me...if anything I owe him for reminding me of something I had forgotten in the wake of my memory loss."

"Thank him?" asked Hermione stunned by his manner. "He tried to kill you."

Sebastian shook his head. He looked at her for a moment and considered his response.

"What Jarvis did was underhanded and vicious...yes...but the true party at fault is myself." he said in an emotionless tone. "He had already been angry and irrational before I left him on the floor after our duel...I should have known that he would try something like that...I should have determined from his demeanor during battle that he had been attempting something...I did not and suffered the consequences for my failure to assess the situation properly."

Hermione shook her head. This had been Slytherin philosophy at its finest.

"But..." she started still trying to find a way to get him to see the injustice in this.

Sebastian held up his hand to stop her.

"Mistakes are costly." said Sebastian. "I am fortunate that the mistake I made did not cost me my life...in the heat of battle I will not be so careless I assure...more importantly showing weakness to an enemy is equally unacceptable...so I am attending this dinner."

Hermione seemed to understand this. She had not been very sure she agreed with most of what he said but she could understand not wanting to show any signs of weakness in the face of an enemy.

"I understand." she replied conceding defeat.

Sebastian gave her a weak smile.

"I did not doubt that you would." he replied. "Do not worry Hermione, I am in no way excusing Jarvis for this...but at the moment it appears he is all out of surprise attacks...I wouldn't take much to disarm him at this point...he may have attended Drumstrag institute but he's as guilt ridden as you Gryffindors."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at this assessment. Sebastian had been alright and that was all she had wanted, well that and a little pay back on Jarvis for what he did to him.

"I'll go tell the others." she said.

Sebastian nodded.

She left him to the thoughts that he seemed to loose himself in.

 _The Halls, Hamershal Manor, Wizarding World..._

Draco had been pacing the halls with his arms folded across his chest. He had wanted to rip Jarvis apart with his bare hands. Harry had been worried as well hoping that he and Draco's combined efforts had truly restored their friend. Ron had even been worried recalling his own attack on the raven haired Slytherin. Ginny had thought it all so sad. She knew that Hermione had been in love with Sebastian from the look on her face when he had been lying in a pool of his own blood.

Hermione walked out of Sebastian's room and had been stunned to find that everyone had just been standing out in the hall. It seemed that they had all seemed to have been lost in their respective thoughts swaying between worst and best case scenarios. She closed the door behind her and they all looked in her direction crowding her immediately for information.

"Hermione!" they all said in unison. "How's Sebastian."

Hermione had been touched that all her friends had seemed to care a great deal about Sebastian.

She held up her hand to get them to calm down.

"He's fine." she replied. "He woke up a few moments ago and he says he'll be at dinner."

Harry and Ron looked at each other with the same stunned expression. They couldn't imagine going to dinner after going through what Sebastian had.

"A-Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Harry.

"He could still be hurt." added Ron.

"He did look pretty bad." agreed Ginny.

Hermione looked at Draco. He had not seemed all that surprised by what he had been told. She could tell that he had been relieved to hear that his brother had made a seemingly full recovery. No one had known that he had been grasping at straws when he pulled the memory of how Professor Snape had saved him from that hex before. Given his physical state during that time, he had not been sure he recalled it correctly.

"Makes sense." he replied finally at ease. "I would not have expected anything less."

Hermione shook her head. She may occasionally think like a Slytherin but she would never truly understand the way their minds worked.

 _The Dining Hall, Hamershal Manor, Wizarding World..._

The Dining Hall had been this rather large and elegant room with a table that seemed to go on for miles. The walls had been wood finished and the flooring hard wood as well but highly polished so that their reflections could be seen as they strode across it to get to their seats. The dining furniture had been like something one would expect from a woman of Lady Hamershal station, elegant oval backed chairs, white with gold trim, surrounded the table. The table top had been white marble like the stairs and lined with gold trim as well.

The Hogwarts students sat down treated to a lesson in the art of finery as they looked upon the setting. Expensive crystal glass, white china plates, sterling sliver, silverware, and vases of gold holding white roses lined the table. They had each decided to make an impression by transfiguring their regular clothes into something more formal for the occasion. Draco had simply chosen a better version of his already formal attire. Jarvis had seemed to reason along similar lines, wearing a formal navy blue suit to diner.

He had not said a word as he took his seat amid angry glares and quiet criticism. Hermione had observed that Sebastian had been correct in his assessment of how the younger wizard had felt about what he had done. All of the charm and confidence that he had oozed before had been gone and only sadness and regret filled him.

Draco watched him intently. If that pompous twit made any sort of move he would be ready. The little incident had put him on high alert as well. There was not a chance that he would give the prat a chance at a repeat performance. Ron had done his best not to judge the younger wizard too harshly. He had been in his shoes not to long ago but he had the fortune of befriending Harry and Hermione for years, they knew that he had not meant anything by his antics. He had just been insanely jealous of Sebastian being with Hermione. At the time he had not known why she had been so smitten with the raven haired Slytherin. He supposed that it had not truly sank in about how much she cared for him until today.

Ginny had been quiet mostly looking around. She wore a formal pink dress with white lace trim and her hair had been down. She had liked the younger wizard before his senseless attack on Sebastian. As with all true Gryffindors she felt a small pang of sympathy for Jarvis. He had been surrounded by infamous strangers and when he tried to make an impression it back fired. She didn't doubt that was what lead to his underhandedness in the end.

Harry tried not to look in Jarvis' direction. He too wore a suit but his had been an intelligent gray. The green eyed wizard had been quite upset about what he had done to Sebastian and didn't trust himself not to cast the hex on the younger wizard himself. He and Draco knew better than any one the devastating effect that the hex could have on someone. A brief flashback had pulled him into another time.

 _{Harry's heart had been pounding in his chest. The rhythm likened to a drum as he chased after the figures clad in black. Time had no presence and logic had been damned. He knew that there were at least five of them. He knew that they had all been well studied in the Dark arts, he had even known that he wasn't even close to having a ghost of a chance against them but the rage had been burning too intensely for him to bend to the reality of what was certain._

 _He caught up to them. His chest pounding and his lungs burning. The word enemy seemed to jump out at him from within the pages of The Half-Blood Prince's book. He continued on the word flashing in his mind again and again as the picture of his enemy formed beneath the smoke of his burning rage that clouded his thoughts._

 _He had been pale and draped in all black._

 _"SNAPE!" shouted Harry irate and heartbroken. "HE TRUSTED YOU...SNAPE!"_

 _The ebony billowing robes of The Potions Master flew in the breeze that seemed to settle over them. A bitter coldness that could only be marked by the extinguishing of another's life hung in the air. Harry continued on with murderous intent behind his gleaming green eyes. He had all but forgotten that Snape had not been alone._

 _As far as he had been concerned it had not mattered. They could all kill him and he would be done with it as long as he got Snape in the end. The irate green eyed young wizard cast hex after hex in the direction of his former Professor. Filled with only hatred now Harry lifted his wand recalling the devastating effects of the spell on Draco Malfoy. After suffering a hex from the end of Bellatrix LeStrange's wand Snape had convinced her to leave him alone. A fact that had not registered with Harry at the time._

 _"Sectum...!" He started to shout._

 _Harry was met with counter after counter._

 _"Sectumsempra!" he shouted then found himself on the ground after yet another block by Snape._

 _The pale wizard had been rather irate when he advanced upon his green eyed former student._

 _"Y-You dare use my own spells against me Potter?" he had said in an icy tone._

 _Harry had only just now seen the look of absolute rage behind his obsidian eyes. The shock of his words had rendered him speechless. Snape glared at him with his rage barely consumed._

 _"Yes." he said still in a tone of ice. "I am The Half-Blood Prince."}_

Coming back to himself Harry focused on a crystal picture of water sitting in front of him. He poured himself a glass in an effort to distract himself from his memories. All eyes had been on Sebastian Prince when he arrived alone just after Jarvis had. He wore a black suit, clearly deciding on formal attire as well. His raven hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, a usual whenever he dressed up, tied back with a black ribbon. He seemed no worse for wear as he took an empty seat that had been next to Hermione, who wore a dress similar to the one she wore for The Yule Ball when Victor Krum had been her date. Only now it had been red.

Sebastian had been quite appreciative of her sandy brown locks being done in an elegant ponytail similar to something Lady Hamershal would no doubt have done. She wore no make-up aside from a bit of lipstick, also red in color. He smiled at her approvingly. Her cheeks turned red when she noted the heat behind his obsidian eyes.

Ron had been eyeing the table more focused on food. His suit had been the only kindness Draco had ever showed him. It was a nice brown color transfigured by the Slytherin himself. Ron had been utterly grateful to him for the assistance. the junior Malfoy rolled his eyes and simply stated that it was only done because they wanted to make a good show of support for Sebastian. Whatever the reason Ron had just been glad he did not look like a total fool.

"Everyone looks so nice." said Ginny taking a shot at breaking the ice.

Her words were met with polite smiles. After a matter of minutes Jiles and the servants entered the room. He held a large wooden door open and stood up straight. Sebastian got up from his seat and walked over to the head of the table. The others looked at him in confusion. Moments later Lady Hamershal appeared draped from head to toe in all black. She wore one of her usual Victorian era dresses with a high ruffle collar. Her hair had been done in a similar fashion to Narcissa Malfoy's. Her dark eyes scanned the room. Everyone had done their best to make a good impression. Jarvis sat quietly not wishing to meet her eyes. She wondered what he had been up to while she had been working. It seemed he had been out of sorts with the others during the rest of their time alone.

Pushing the rising questions out of her mind she turned her attention to the raven haired young wizard that had come to see her to her seat.

"My Lady." said Sebastian offering his arm in a chivalrous manner.

She looped her arm in his and they made their way to the table. Sebastian pulled her seat out and waited for her to be seated. He helped her adjust her chair and took his place back beside Hermione.

"Well." said Lady Hamershal looking them all over. "I suppose we all know each other."

The group nodded.

"Does anyone have any news?" she asked looking back n forth between them all.

"None that comes to mind." supplied Sebastian cutting off anyone's opportunity to tell her about the duel.

Jarvis looked up at him confused. He had been almost sure that someone would have informed his mother of his inappropriate conduct.

Lady Hamershal sighed.

"Shall we dine then?" she asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Jiles, bring on the first course." she said to the silent butler.

Jiles did as she instructed. Everyone began eating and settled into a quiet silence exchanging glances with each other as they polished off the meal that had been graciously prepared. After a while Sebastian told them all about a new potion he had been working on for the Weasley brothers. Apparently Fred and George wanted a potion that would allow the user to experience different types of body temperatures without actually changing the climate in the room for anyone else. The potential for ingenious pranks had been numerous and it had been the reason the brothers wanted this potion. Ron had shook his head in embarrassment. His brothers had always seemed to be up to no good.

Diner had passed by relatively quickly after that.

 _Harry Potter's Room, Hamershal Manor, Wizarding World..._

Harry Potter had been wide awake lying in the center of the enormous plush bed in the room that he had chosen for himself in the vast estate. It had been a nice room, certainly more appealing than some of the places he's had to sleep over the years. The walls had been covered in thick light blue wallpaper, and the furniture had been light brown. The carpet on the floor below had even been blue and imprinted with an odd swirl pattern. The bed had been covered with a large light blue blanket with crisp white sheets. Even the pillows had been plush and also white.

The boy who lived had been staring up at the ceiling in the darkness of the strange room for nearly an hour.

He had not been able to get why Lady Hamershal had looked so familiar out of his mind.

Dinner had been rather strange. She seemed to watch Sebastian and Hermione rather attentively for much of the meal. If he had not known any better then he would have said that she didn't seem to approve of the relationship. Her protectiveness of Sebastian might have been the reason but there was always a sense of her knowing something that no one else had been privy to.

When sleep still had not come for the dark haired green eyed wizard, he decided to take a walk to clear his head. He could not get why this thing with Lady Hamershal had been bothering him so much but there was still something about her. None of the information they had found out about the woman seemed to put his wandering mind at ease.

Harry climbed out of bed and made his way into the hall. He had hoped his night travels would not disturb the others but he truly could not sleep. Despite being unable to sleep, he had been quite tired and had no real desire to have to speak with any one of his friends who's concern for him would border along the lines of over bearing.

He passed the room Ginny had been in pausing to give it one longing glance and continued on. He passed the room that Draco had been in quickly, he had wanted no parts of a newly awakened Draco Malfoy. They may have an understanding of sorts but Draco had still been every bit the Prat Harry detested, especially in the mornings.

Harry made his way passed Sebastian's door. He had got the feeling the raven haired wizard was yet to turn in. He passed Hermione's door with as much speed as he had Draco's. If what he had interrupted earlier was any indication he did not want to be outside her door at this time. It was hard enough to accept the fact that Hermione had been like any other girl with thoughts and feelings, not just some human fact machine and idea pool.

The last room he passed had been the one Ron had occupied. Harry wasn't surprised to hear the sound of Ron's snoring. The red haired wizard could call hogs on the best of days. The dark haired, green eyed wizard continued passed heading into the other parts of the manor. It was going to be a long night.

 _Study Hall, Hamershal Manor, Wizarding World..._

Lady Theodora Hamershal had been wide awake as well. Her appearance had been as severe as it had been when Jarvis interrupted her while she worked in her lab. Her raven hair lank in it's appearance and pulled back in a messy ponytail. The paleness of her skin had been more defined and her sallow cheeks held no poise of elegance. She had been staring at what appeared to be the photograph of an infant. The condition of the photo had been worn and it was in black & white. Streams of tears fell down her cheeks as she gazed at it with both a sense of sorrow and longing. The air of superiority had been gone out of her as the weight of her sorrow threatened to break the collective hold she had upon herself.

"My son." she said softly gazing at the photo.

A stream of apologies had come rushing out of her as she continued to look into the obsidian eyes of the child in the photo. He had looked a great deal like her. They both had the same raven hair and sallow cheeks. The baby had not appeared to be very happy but a look of curiosity had been behind it's eyes.

 _The Hallway, Hamershal Manor, Wizarding World..._

Harry had been on his way back up to his room. He had not been completely able to rid himself of the intrusive thoughts but he had been quite exhausted. He reasoned that it would have been better to get back into bed before he fell over somewhere. The green eyed wizard entered a hall not exactly sure how to make it back to his room when he heard the sound of crying. He kept walking until he reached a room where the door had been left slightly ajar.

Curious, he took a chance to peak inside, careful to test it before he had. There had been no wards or anything and for that he had been glad. He doubted he could have explained how he ended up thrown around in the middle of the night. His green eyes took in the sight of Lady Hamershal in the state similar to how she had been before dinner. He thought she looked eerily like Professor Snape with her back to the door and her shoulders hunched over a table.

She seemed to be studying something.

Harry had only been watching her for a moment before he heard the sound of her broken voice over break the silence.

"Are you lost Mr. Potter?" she had asked not making any attempt to turn around.

Harry had not know what to say.

"I-I was just..." he started.

"You were being who you are." replied Lady Hamershal in a surprisingly understanding manner. "Well, don't just stand there, come in."

Harry straightened himself and made his way inside the study. He had been caught by surprise when he noted all the pictures and articles pertaining to Professor Snape.

"If you don't mind my asking." said Harry boldly. "Why do you have all this stuff about Professor Snape?"

Lady Hamershal turned to him. Harry had been stunned to see that she had been crying.

"Severus is...family." she replied. "But that is a topic for another time...you came here about Sebastian did you not?"

Harry had once again been stunned at her perception.

"Y-Yes." he replied. "I-I want to know why you have taken a sudden interest in him...even before you knew him as family."

Lady Hamershal suddenly waved her wand.

Harry noted that she had cast a silencing charm and locked the door.

"I want your oath that you will not reveal what I am about to discuss with you, not even to Sebastian." she said serious.

Harry looked at her for a moment. It was clear that whatever it was that she was about to tell him had been serious. He could see that it had been important enough for her to ask for his oath. He didn't like not being able to tell anyone about what she would reveal to him concerning Sebastian but he reasoned that if at least he knew then he could help his friend if needed.

"You have my oath that I will not reveal anything you tell me." replied Harry. "Not even to Sebastian."

Lady Hamershal took a breath satisfied when the swirl of magic signaled the oath had been sealed. She gestured to an empty chair and Harry took it watching her closely.

"You asked me why I took responsibility for Sebastian." she said evenly taking the other available chair.

Harry nodded.

"Yes." he said.

"It's simply really." replied Lady Hamershal. "I took responsibility for him because he is my son."

Harry blinked unsure if he had heard her right.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"You heard me right Mr. Potter." replied Lady Hamershal. "Sebastian, is my son Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at her with his green eyes wide.

"S-Sebastian is..." he said not over the shock. "He's your son?"

Lady Hamershal nodded.

"I met his father when I was very young." she said. "He had been the most charming and curiously read man that I have ever met."

Harry suppressed his shock and listened giving her his full attention.

"As I said before we were quite young." said Lady Hamershal. "When became intimate, I became pregnant and we wed."

Harry took this in.

"Sebastian, was born and things seemed to be settling quite nicely." said Lady Hamershal. "But then..."

Harry noticed the look of sorrow behind her eyes.

"Then things started to change." he said understanding.

"Y-Yes." replied Lady Hamershal. "Sebastian's father became abusive and resented both of us."

Harry thought for a moment.

"So is Professor Snape, Sebastian's father?" he asked.

"No." replied Lady Hamershal. "Sebastian's father was a man of muggle birth."

Harry nodded. He had been relieved that Snape had not been the abusive man in the tale.

"The beatings had been so bad that I could hardly imagine going through another day in that life." said Lady Hamershal. "I had to get out...but I didn't want to leave my son."

"Because your a _pureblood_." said Harry.

Lady Hamershal nodded.

"When he started attending school, I simply endured in a bit to bide my time." said Lady Hamershal. "I took the worst of the abuse if only to spare him...and possibly to punish myself for what I was about to do."

Harry looked at her as a realization downed on him.

"You left him." he said in disbelief. "You left him with his father."

Lady Hamershal shook her head.

"You're only half right Mr. Potter." she replied. "I did leave my son, but I left him in the care of the school he was attending...Once he was old enough I made my return to the wizarding world...and to my family."

Harry had been quite upset. He had realized now why she had wanted the oath from him. No doubt Sebastian would become very angry once he found out that his mother had left him with an abusive bastard to save herself.

"They accepted me back...but stated that if I were to return to the fold...I would have to give up all rights to my first born child." said Lady Hamershal. "Upon my return my old friend Fredrick had asked for my hand in marriage...after he and I wed...I fully intended to reclaim my son...I even had my new husband's blessing..."

"But?" asked Harry sensing it was somewhere on the horizon.

"The dark lord had sent the wizarding world into the first war." replied Lady Hamershal. "Fredrick had been killed when he refused to support Voldemort as a _pureblood_...he was labeled a _blood traitor_...and tortured to death...It was then that I met that Order of Phoenix...your parents had been apart of everything then...such a young couple...they seemed helplessly in love..."

Harry had softened at the mention of his parents.

"My the time I had been able to locate him...the second wizarding war had occurred." continued Lady Hamershal. "I had already had Jarvis and worked quite closely with the Order of Phoenix for a second time in a bid to rid myself of that despot Voldemort as well...once could only imagine my horror when I found out that my first born son had been within that creatures dark clutches..."

Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"S-Sebastian was working with Voldemort?" he asked.

"He served him like all death eaters." replied Lady Hamershal in an emotionless tone. "He had not been at fault for his actions...I had left him alone in a world gone mad...Voldemort used his loneliness to lure him to his ranks...It was a wonder that Dumbledore had been able to save him. all these years..."

"Dumbledore knew you were Sebastian's mother?" asked Harry thinking back to his visit with The Headmaster.

"Yes." replied Lady Hamershal. "The candy happy old fool practically adopted him."

Harry found himself smiling a little at this.

"He deserves to know the truth." said the green eyed boy.

Lady Hamershal nodded.

"That he does." she replied. "And I will tell him...in time."

Harry sighed.

"Well, Mr. Potter I believe that you should be getting off to bed now." she said getting to her feet.

Harry got to his as well.

"You should tell him." had been the final words he left her with before he headed out the door and back toward his rooms.

Lady Hamershal turned her attention back to the photo of what appeared to be an infant Sebastian.

"If it were only that easy." she replied to no one in particular.

 _Harry's room, Hamershal Estate, Wizarding World..._

It had been hard to believe that Lady Hamershal had been the mother of Sebastian Prince. Harry had a hard time digesting that bit of news from the previous night. He had been bound by a wizarding oath not to tell the raven haired young wizard about this but that didn't mean he believed keeping the truth from his friend had been right. Sebastian had turned up at Hogwarts alone and badly injured from what Harry understood. They had guessed correctly that the raven haired Slytherin's mother had been attacked by death eaters and that she had been separated in the ensuing attack. Or at least that's what Lady Hamershal had told him. Harry had not bought the whole of her story, he had known that most people only told half truths any way.

The dark haired green eyed wizard climbed out of bed still fighting sleep as he greeted the morning. He still couldn't believe that Lady Hamershal was Sebastian's mother. More importantly, Jarvis Hamershal had been his half-brother. Somehow Harry didn't think any of this was going to sit well with the raven haired wizard.


	21. Chapter 20: Eaters of Death

**Chapter 20:** _ **Eaters of Death**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my Readers and Reviewers.- Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Outside The Three Broomsticks, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Granger had been waiting patiently outside The Three Broomsticks for Harry and Ron. The snow had let up but there had still been banks of white filled with it everywhere. Sebastian had been visiting with Lady Hamershal and Draco was back at Hogwarts. His mother had arrived with news about his father and he had not wanted to miss it. It had been quite some time since the junior Malfoy had seen or spoken to Lucius Malfoy. A cool breeze had rolled in as the sandy brown haired Gryffindor witch's hair swayed with the trees. Her ears had been turning red from the cold but she was in a pleasant mood. Sebastian had said that he would meet her and her friends at The Three Broomsticks once he concluded his business.

Hermione had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not notice the shimmering figures in close proximity to her. They edged closer as she paced becoming more than a little frustrated by the waiting. The sound of a twig snapping in half jolted her from her thoughts. Hermione gripped her wand tightly. The shimmers got even closer. Hermione noticed one of them and steeled herself. Her thoughts had been trying to break away and run a mile a minute but she quickly gained control of herself.

The shimmers got close enough to confirm her suspicions.

Hermione took a breath and hoped that her timing had not been off as she drew her wand.

" _EXPELIAMUS!"_ she shouted aiming at one of the shimmers.

The charm wore off and Bart Crouch Jr. went sailing off into the distance. She took the time to run as the other shimmer charged at her, snow flying with each movement she made forward. The Gryffindor witch evaded it. She took off in the direction of some trees weaving in between them with ease because of her small size. More shimmers appeared. Hermione's heart had been pounding as she sought a way to get passed her attackers. She had been sure that they were not intending to kill her but she was not taking any chances.

It had been difficult to hide with the snow tracks she had been leaving behind. Sebastian's words back at the Hamershal Estate had been in her head. A costly mistake could mean the difference between life and death and she had no intention on making any if she could help it. She sent two more shimmers flying and they both had been revealed to have been Bart Crouch Jr. He got to his feet dusting himself off.

"You are going to pay for that... _Mudblood_ bitch!" he growled angrily.

Hermione blasted him again.

Bart went flying once more into the slick white snow.

The sandy brown haired Gryffindor witch took off again. By the looks of it ten shimmers appeared surrounding her at every turn. Hermione would blast one and three more appeared. Hermione had hid behind a nearby tree exhausted and out of breath. She could hear the snickers of Bart Jr.'s copies.

"How sad...is the _Mudblood_ tired already?" he taunted.

Hermione looked around blasting back a copy that had gotten too close. She reasoned that there was no way that she could keep this up and made the only move she could. Hermione lifted her wand and thought quickly before casting a charm.

"Expecto Patronum!" she shouted as a silver otter swirled into view.

Hermione had just enough time to get a message out before she heard the voice of McNair behind her. Before she could react the words had hit her ears.

 _"Stupefy_!" came McNair's gruff tone.

Hermione dropped her wand and everything went dark.

"Got you now M _ud-blood_ bitch." added the voice of Bart Crouch Jr. in the background.

The two death eaters made off with the captured Muggle-Born Gryffindor witch.

 _Later..._

Both Harry and Ron had been looking all over for Hermione. They had waited outside The Three Broomsticks for nearly an hour. She still had not showed. Of the two Harry had been the first to arrive following a class. Ron had come thirty minutes later. They had went in and saw no sign of Hermione and then decided the since no one had seen her that she had not arrived yet.

"I'm getting really worried Ron." said Harry. "It's not like Mione to not show up on time."

"Maybe she's already with Sebastian." said Ron. "You know what the two of them are like."

Harry had considered it but something made him not so sure.

"No, I don't think so Ron." he said not at all liking the scenario. "It's got to be something else?"

"Did she have any classes today?" asked Ron. "I don't remember seeing her."

"No." replied Harry. "You and I are still doing make-up work from last year...Hermione is leagues ahead of us."

Ron nodded.

"Well, you think she's in the library?" he asked thoughtfully. "It is like her second home you know."

Harry considered it.

"M-maybe." he replied.

Harry thought for a moment.

"Ron, I know how we can find Hermione." he said.

Ron had seemed to catch his train of thought.

"The map!" he said excited by the prospect of using it again.

The two Gryffindors made their way to Gryffindor tower.

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

Sebastian had been waiting for what seemed like hours for Lady Hamershal to conclude her business deal with a local shop keeper. He stood outside in the snow with his arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his face. He had hated waiting, it had been an activity derived from suspended nothingness. _Waiting gives the devil time._ Truth be told he had been rather impatient because he knew he was suppose to meet with Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ron were due to arrive and they were all suppose to have dinner there. The raven haired young wizard smiled as the thought of Hermione came to him. He looked down at the ring she had given him on his birthday.

It had been quite impressive, so much so that he had done a little business of his own while he waited for Lady Hamershal to conclude hers. He had conceded that it lacked the originality befitting situation but the sentiment was there. Sebastian had just exited the shop when a rather odd looking creature caught his attention.

It appeared to be a silver otter.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as the creature ventured over to him as if sniffing him out. It reared back on it's small legs and opened it's mouth. The raven haired Slytherin had been stunned to hear Hermione's voice come out of the strange creature. Lupin had covered the basics on the purposes of the Patronous charm but Sebastian had yet to see it in action.

"Hermione?" said Sebastian confused.

{"Sebastian...there's no time...if you are listening to this that means that I have been kidnapped by death eaters...It's McNair and Bart Crouch Jr...I-I can't hold them off any longer...please help...} the message ended.

Sebastian raced into the shop with a look of anguish on his face. Lady Hamershal had been about to reprimand him for his lack of manners but the situation had appeared quite urgent.

"I have to go." he said unnerved. "I-I need to speak with The Headmaster!"

Lady Hamershal nodded.

"Be careful." she said understanding as he raced back out the door.

A loud crack of thunder hit and he was gone.

 _Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

Harry had been studying the map for a good forty minutes. There had been no sign of Hermione anywhere. Ron had decided to return to the Three Broomsticks in case she arrived there. Harry paced the room as the fear and worry continued to build in him. It was not like Hermione to just disappear into thin air. She had been a creature of unbreakable routine. One thing was for sure if she had been at Hogwarts the map would have picked up on it. Harry sat down on his bed trying to keep the worst case scenario from entering his mind.

"No." he said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "No...Hermione is fine...everything is fine...she's probably shopping or something."

Harry had not even believed a word that had come out of his own mouth in the way of reassurance.

"Mione." he said with more fear seizing him. "Where could you be?"

After several minutes Harry decided to check the map again just in case she had returned. His green eyes scanned every part of it until they fell on a familiar name that he had not been expecting.

{Severus Snape}

"Professor Snape!" said Harry relieved that the long absent Potions Master had finally returned.

Harry left his room in search of the one person who could help Hermione if she had indeed been in danger.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Sebastian Prince had been racing through the corridors nearing on a run. His walk had been brisk in a bid not to draw too much attention to himself as he neared the entrance to the headmaster's office. He had taken only one step forward when he someone ran right smack into him. The raven haired Slytherin scrambled to his feet and glared down at the downed form of Harry James Potter.

"Potter watch where you are going!" said Sebastian irate.

Harry picked up his glasses and the map up off the floor.

"I-I'm sorry Professor Snape sir." he replied. "I-I didn't mean to I was just..."

Harry put his glasses back on and found himself looking at Sebastian Prince.

"Potter I have no time for your jokes." said Sebastian. "The Death eaters have Hermione."

Harry looked at him stunned. He had been sure the map had told him that Professor Severus Snape had been in the halls. He looked at the map again in confusion. There was no way that any of this could be true.

{Severus Snape}

"Did you hear what I said Harry?" asked Sebastian looking at him as if he had been loosing his mind. "The death eaters have Hermione."

Harry blinked for a moment. The map was indicating that Sebastian Prince had been Professor Snape the entire time. _No way. He couldn't possibly be...The maps never wrong. But it has to be in this case because that would mean...Merlin..._

"Sebastian?" said Harry not trusting his eyes.

"Have you gone daft Harry?" asked Sebastian not liking the way Harry was looking at him.

It had reminded him of the second year Hufflepuff boy.

Harry shook his head for a moment. Pushing the revelation back in his mind.

"S-Sorry what were you saying about Hermione?" he asked.

"She's been kidnapped you idiot." said Sebastian irate. "I was on my way to report this to The Headmaster when you ran into me."

Harry tried to push down the sudden rage that surfaced following Sebastian calling him an idiot. If what he said had been true then that was the reason neither he nor Ron could find her on the map.

"I'll go with you to tell The Headmaster." he said finally.

Both wizards proceeded to The Headmaster's office. Dumbledore smiled as he looked down at his desk.

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts..._

It had not been much of a surprise to Albus Dumbledore when Sebastian Prince and Harry Potter had arrived in his office and told him that Hermione Granger had been kidnapped by rouge death eaters. He had a message delivered to him for Severus Snape some time ago. Sebastian had been irate at the lack of security near the Three Broomsticks in the first place. Dumbledore simply watched him not saying a word. Hermione had been missing and the old man had not so much as raised an eyebrow.

"You have to send someone!" said Sebastian slamming his fists down on The Headmasters desk in frustration.

"The proper authorities have already been notified." replied The Headmaster.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" shouted Sebastian. "You don't know what these men are capable of!"

The Headmaster sighed.

"Mr. Prince you need to calm down." he said pleasantly. "Miss Granger will be fine."

"She's a Muggle-born witch responsible for the fall of Voldemort...surrounded by his loyal followers." said Sebastian irate. "HOW CAN YOU SIT HERE AND SAY SHE WILL BE FINE!"

The Headmaster simply sat there watching the young Slytherin intently.

Sebastian's head had been pounding but it had been the least of his worries. Hermione being in the clutches of the like of McNair and Bart Jr. was the more pressing issue.

"Listen to me." said The Headmaster coolly. "I have sent word to the proper authorities...they will handle this."

Sebastian glared at The Headmaster.

Harry watched the exchange in disbelief. He had not seen how the headmaster had been so by the book all of the sudden. He had bent many a rule back when they were at war with Voldemort. _Perhaps that is why, during times of war...things are different..._ A drastic change seemed to come over Sebastian as he looked back at the headmaster. A chill set in the air and he was calm.

"As you wish Headmaster." he said in an icy tone.

The Headmaster gave him a pleasant smile.

"Everything will be fine my boy." he said in a father like manner.

Sebastian took his hands off the desk and straightened his attire.

"You will be the first I call when we receive word about Miss Granger." said Dumbledore.

Sebastian's glare had been ice as he looked back at the Headmaster.

"As you say." he replied still in an icy tone. "Headmaster."

Harry had been stunned.

"You're just going to give up?" he asked confused.

"There is nothing more that we can do here Potter." replied Sebastian emotionless.

Harry didn't understand this new defeatist attitude.

Sebastian swept out of the room with his robes billowing behind him. Harry went after him intent on getting answers. He could not believe that the raven haired wizard was just going to give up and let someone else handle this.

"Sebastian." called Harry catching up to him.

The raven haired Slytherin continued to walk briskly down the corridor.

"I can't believe you're just going to give up." said Harry. "I thought Hermione meant something to you...this is the cowards way..."

Sebastian suddenly grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and looked at him with hatred behind his obsidian eyes.

"DO NOT use that word in my presence." he growled irate. "Gryffindors...just because you have eyes...that does not mean you always see..."

Harry had tried not to recall how much Sebastian had reminded him of Professor Snape in this moment. He felt the familiar twinge of fear that had always accompanied that black glare of The Potions Master's.

"I-I...t-thought..." stammered Harry.

"Just for the record...Hermione means _EVERYTHING_ to me." said Sebastian still in the same manner. "It is why I am going to find her and bring her back."

Harry nodded understanding.

Sebastian showed Harry the note that was written to Professor Snape that he had taken from Dumbledore's desk. The green eyed wizard's mouth dropped open.

"W-where...h-how did you?" he said fumbling over the questions.

"I'm a Slytherin remember." said Sebastian.

Harry shook his head.

"How could I forget." he said.

Sebastian let him go and continued on toward the Slytherin Dungeons. Harry followed wanting to know what he had in mind. If Sebastian had some plan for saving Hermione he wanted in on it.

 _The Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Harry wasn't surprised to be met with dirty looks as he ventured behind enemy lines into Slytherin territory. Sebastian had ignored the comments and jeers as he made his way to the Head Boy room. Harry followed looking more like a lost sheep amid rabid wolves. He kept pace with Sebastian as they entered the room. Draco Malfoy had been lying in bed with his arms folded behind his head looking up at the ceiling. The junior Malfoy had been wearing a white long sleeve shirt with dark green trousers and his school shoes. He had been more than a little stunned to see Harry Potter making his way into the snake pit.

"Potter!" he said sitting up quickly. "What are..."

He trailed off when he got a look at the grim expression on Sebastian's face.

"What's going on?" he asked serious.

"Hermione's been kidnapped by death eaters." replied Harry.

Sebastian walked over to his bed and pulled a strange book with a worn brown leather cover. It had appeared to have been quite old and written in some other language. Harry looked back n forth between Sebastian who wore a grim expression on his pale face and Draco who had been suddenly of like mind.

"A location spell." said Draco as if he had heard Harry's thoughts.

Harry studied Sebastian as he opened the book to a particular page and ran his thumb down the text until he found what he had been searching for. The lone Gryffindor watched as the raven haired wizard tapped his wand to the note and magic began to swirl around it. Sebastian leaned near the wand and said an incantation that Harry could hardly hear.

More magic swirled growing darker until it became a fine gray hue.

"Just as I suspected." said Sebastian breaking his silence. "The fool used his wand to make the note."

Harry had been confused now.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Sebastian used the location spell to find Hermione's kidnappers." explained Draco.

Harry looked at him stunned.

It had been the first time that Draco had said Hermione's first name. In all the years that they had known each other he simply referred to her as "Granger."

"Do you know where they're keeping her?" asked Harry.

Sebastian looked up at the green eyed Gryffindor.

"Yes." he replied with his obsidian eyes gleaming. "And I am going to bring her back."

"I'm going with you." said Harry

"So am I." added Draco.

The three Wizards made their way out of the Slytherin Dungeons with grim expressions on their young faces and determination burning in their eyes.


	22. Chapter 21:To Manage Mischief

**Chapter 21:** _ **To Manage Mischief**_

 _ **{A/N: An old friend makes a grand entrance...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my Readers and Reviewers.- Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

 **R** on Weasley had returned from The Three Broomsticks with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had not seen any sign of Hermione since he had returned and he had waited for hours. After a while Ron figured Harry had better news and made his way back to Hogwarts. He had arrived in time to see Sebastian, Harry, and Draco coming out of the Slytherin dungeons. He had not even had time to make a comment about Harry being in the snake pit when he read the grim looking expressions on their faces.

"What"s going on?" he asked unnerved by all the seriousness.

"We know where Hermione is." said Harry grimly.

"I-I'm guessing it's not good news." replied Ron.

"Death eaters have her." said Harry. "I'm going with Sebastian and Draco to get her back."

"Bloody hell." said Ron taking all this in.

Sebastian glared at him for a moment and continued to make his way forward across the grounds. Draco followed him without a word. Harry looked at Ron for a moment. He had gone slightly pale when he had told him of what happened to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

Ron nodded.

"About as well as can be." he said.

Harry sighed.

"So you're really going with them?" asked Ron.

"Yes." replied Harry serious.

"Well then that settles it." said Ron.

"Settles what?" asked Harry confused.

"You didn't really think I'd let you go off to find Mione alone with two Slytherins did you?" asked the red headed, blue eyed young wizard. "What kind of Gryffindor would I be if I let that happen?...more importantly this is Hermione we are talking about...no way I'm going to bail when she needs me."

Harry gave his friend a grateful smile. He could not imagine not having Ron at his side for this. Although he would have understood if the red haired Weasley boy had his fill of action after the war and being attacked at Hogsmead.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that." said Harry a little at ease.

The green eyed wizard and his red headed friend caught up to Sebastian and Draco who had been standing near the gates.

"Am I to take it that Weasley has decided to join us?" asked Sebastian in an emotionless tone.

"Yes." replied Harry.

"What's the plan?" asked Ron serious.

In reply Sebastian took out his wand and waved it one in the open air.

" _Inveniant nos_." he said aloud.

A burst of gray light shot out of the tip of his wand and into the air. A mock skull with cross-bones appeared in the sky off in the distance. It hung as if winking in the same gray hue as the light from Sebastian's wand.

"She's where that mark is." said Sebastian emotionless. "We go in that direction."

Although his voice did not convey what flashed behind his obsidian eyes, he had been filled with utter rage. The idea that these low class bastards would have the audacity to kidnap Hermione only fueled his hatred of them. _If any of them harmed a sandy brown hair on her bushy little head...there will be blood from the likes of which no one has ever seen._

All four of the wizards apparated beyond the gates of Hogwarts and started toward the symbol which appeared to wink at them from it's place in the sky.

 _Abandoned Shack, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger awoke feeling groggy as she tried to get her bearings. Where ever she had been had been freezing. She couldn't help but shiver as the cold seeped into her awareness. Her body had been sore and it appeared that she had been thrown about like a sack of potatoes. Her lips had been bleeding but she couldn't tell if it had been from brute force or the chapping cold. As she further roused she could feel something cold pressed against her wrists. She flexed a little. The sound of rattling hit her ears. _Am I chained?_ Hermione flexed again and heard the sound a second time. She sat up finding that she had been huddled in a corner on the floor of some strange looking shack and bound by two irons on each of her slim wrists.

Panic filled her in that moment.

She had been in a strange place in the freezing cold and bound at the wrists. What had been even more alarming is that the last thing she remembered was being attacked by death eaters. Horrid and ruthless death eaters. Her amber eyes widened with terror. The first thought had been weither or not they had done anything to her up-toward to her. After some brief check she realized that this had not been the case. They seemed more occupied with simply restraining her. Hermione had hoped that Sebastian had gotten her message and that help had been on the way. With that small but much appreciated favor granted, Hermione tried to approach the reasoning behind her sudden kidnapping logically.

If this was a ploy against Harry they would not have waited until now to strike.

If this had been about Dumbledore surely they would have already killed her.

She thought back to the attack at Hogsmead.

 _Sebastian._

 _Of course it had all been about Sebastian. They wanted to punish Professor Snape and Sebastian had been an easy target because he's believed to be the professor's secret son. They must want to use him in a bid to lure Professor Snape to them._

Hermione couldn't help but cringe when the death eater McNair stepped out of the shadows.

"It appears that the little princess has awakened." he said glaring down at her.

Hermione couldn't help but wish she had been anywhere but here at the moment.

The death eater McNair continued to glare at her flashing his toothless grim in her direction. Hermione tried to keep from gagging at image. He had truly been a despicable man.

Bart Crouch Jr. arrived strolling inside the shack with a gleam in his beady eyes.

"It seems your little boy friend has figured out where we are." replied McNair. "It won't be long now."

Hermione looked at him puzzled.

"Y-Your expecting him?" she asked considering what all this meant.

McNair let an arrogant smirk pass over his hideous face.

"Of course." he replied casually. "He showed his weakness the moment he took those curses for you."

Hermione thought back to that afternoon at Hogsmead. Sebastian's words to her had come back to her.

{" _Mistakes are costly."_ } he had said. {" S _howing weakness to an enemy is equally unacceptable."}_

The look of utter horror on Hermione's face had only served to amuse the cruel men she had been surrounded by. Bart Jr's glare had been particularly giddy.

"I believe she's caught on." he said happily.

"Once your little boyfriend arrives we are going to kill him." said McNair. "Then Snape will have to show himself."

"You're doing all of this because of Professor Snape?" asked Hermione as if she had not figured this all out herself.

Still there was no reason for these two fools to know. _Let them underestimate her._ It had been the lesson she had learned following Professor Snape's example during the wizarding wars. _Battles are not often one by the strongest nor the fastest...but those with the cunning and foresight to give them the advantage. Sebastian is right I probably should have been sorted into Slytherin._

"Do try and keep up." replied McNair in a bored tone. "That half-blood traitor Snape is who we want...Malfoy is the second banana in this little game of ours."

"B-But why are you trying to hurt Sebastian?" asked Hermione. "He doesn't even know who Professor Snape is."

"Most likely a clever rouse to protect the boy." said McNair still in a bored tone. "I wouldn't put it passed Snape to have been helping the boy from behind the scenes...that seems to be his reoccurring theme these days."

She had been about to ask something else when McNair suddenly walked toward the only window in the place. It had been small but still very effective. He caught sight of Sebastian Prince approaching the shack. Another toothless grin filed across his hideous face.

"Well...well." said McNair. "It seems one of our honored guests has arrived."

 _Outside The Abandoned Shack..._

Sebastian Prince walked up to the door of the shack with his hands in the air. His expression had been grim and he seemed to have the air of a defeated man. Hermione had been utterly shocked to see just how much the raven haired young wizard had resembled Professor Snape in appearance. McNair signaled for Bart to hid in the shadows and flicked his wand at the door.

"Where's Hermione?" he had asked in an expressionless tone.

"Come in Snape Jr." said McNair with the same toothless grin.

Sebastian stepped inside the shack. His obsidian eyes fell on the bound Hermione. She seemed to be alright but a little worse for wear. _Thank Merlin for small favors_. He shifted his attention back to the death eater McNair.

"I believe this _mudblood_ belongs to you." taunted McNair.

Sebastian kept control over his emotions. No matter how angry he had gotten, he knew reacting could cost Hermione her life if he wasn't careful. The raven haired wizard made his way in to he center of the room. McNair had become rather cocky in his own right. He had bested the young wizard before but it had been a hard fought fight.

"Little Snape has joined our little party at last." he said waving his wand making the door shut behind the young wizard. "Now all we need is your Daddy and this can be a real fun get together...but don't worry I'm sure he'll be along shortly."

Sebastian glared at him.

Of course this was all about Professor Snape.

Everything from the moment he arrived had been about the absent dour Potions Professor.

Sebastian let his eyes drift back to Hermione. He could tell that she had been afraid but it had not been for herself. _Gryffindors._ She was a Muggle-Born witch bound at the mercy of two of Voldemort's loyal followers and she was more worried about what would happen to him. If the situation had not been so dire he would have been greatly annoyed.

Gryffindor house's short comings not withstanding, Hermione had seemed to be physically enduring. She had been utterly careful not to show a hint of weakness in around the death eater. He had been a touch proud of the way she chose to handle this situation. _No tears or ridiculous blubbering from this witch._ She would defiantly make a decent Slytherin.

"Alright, Little Snape." said McNair getting his attention. "Why don't you be a good little boy and hand over your wand."

Hermione's expression had shifted to out right horror.

"No!" she shouted. "Sebastian don't do it!"

The raven haired Slytherin ignored her. He reached into his pocket and pulled the black and unimpressive looking wand from it. McNair waved his own wand and summoned Sebastian's wand to him.

" _Accio_ wand." he said in a gruff tone.

Hermione had been filled with terror as Sebastian's wand flew into the hands of McNair. The raven haired Slytherin had been left utterly defenseless and at the mercy of the horrid man as well.

 _Outside the Shack..._

Draco Malfoy had been watching as Sebastian entered the shack from his vantage point. Before he made his way to the shack Sebastian had instructed Harry, Ron, and Draco to take their separate positions in a bid to give them a fighting chance. They had all been much to inexperienced to take on the death eaters all at one. The attack at Hogsmead proved that they had been out matched. The raven haired wizard had even taken Bart Jr's ability to make copies of himself into consideration. The brilliance of this plan had even included a way to speak to each other via magic without drawing attention to themselves or their respective positions. It was unanimously agreed that they needed to catch the death eaters unawares and get Hermione to safety quickly.

"What's taking the git so long?" asked Ron. His fingers ran over his wand impatiently.

"Take it easy Ron." said Harry as he made his way into position. "Remember we have to wait for the signal."

"Quiet Weasley." piped Draco from his place. "We need to focus...if we miss the signal because of you and Sebastian and Hermione are hurt I will not hesitate to wipe the floor with you."

Ron turned his attention back to the shack.

Harry could hear his own breathing as he waited quietly for Sebastian to make his move. So far everything had been going according to plan.

 _Inside the Abandoned Shack..._

Hermione had near tears as Bart Crouch Jr. and McNair assaulted the defenseless raven haired Slytherin boy. No sooner had McNair captured Sebastian's wand, Bart Jr. jumped out of the shadows casting a body binding hex on him. They took turns hitting him with various pain inflicting hexes. Hermione had wanted to scream but Sebastian's narrowed eyes made her keep a hold on herself. He had not made a sound as they took turns harming him for their own sadistic pleasure.

"Not so tough are you Snape Jr.?" asked McNair.

Sebastian had been breathing ragged and his raven hair had nearly covered his pale face as the men continued their assault.

"Hoping Daddy will come to save you yet boy?" taunted McNair.

Sebastian said nothing as he felt the sharp blow in the form of a boot ramming into his rib cage.

"Snape's nothing but a coward." taunted McNair. "Hiding behind Dumbledore and that pathetic school..."

Sebastian's eyes had flashed with rage. Hermione had never seen him so angry before. It was as if that word had set him off.

"Coward!" he said enraged. "This from a man that kidnaps a young girl and chains her to a wall...then disarms a student before relentlessly attacking him because he cannot defend himself."

McNair kicked him again.

"Shut up!" he growled. "For such a defenseless little prat, you seem to have a high opinion of yourself."

"Must be a Snape trait." said Bart Jr. with a grin.

They continued to attack Sebastian. Hermione looked around the shack. There had to be something she could do to help him. Sebastian narrowed his eyes in her direction. _No!_ came the voice in her head. Hermione looked back at him confused. _Do nothing._

 _Outside The Abandoned Shack..._

Ron had been getting antsy. He had not seen why they had to wait so long when they knew where Hermione was and all they would have to do was charge in and get her. A typical Gryffindor mind if ever there was one. Harry couldn't really blame him. He had been tired of sitting around waiting as well. Hermione being in danger had only served to make him more anxious but he understood from what Sebastian had told him outside The Headmaster's office. _"Gryffindors...just because you have eyes...it doesn't mean that you always see."_ He steeled himself to trust in Sebastian's plan.

Draco had been poised and ready to act when the signal came. There was no way he was going to let his brother down. Still he could not deny that he too had been tired of waiting. Despite being a Slytherin he wasn't above the impulsiveness of his youth, but he knew better. Sebastian's plan was the best course of action otherwise they would all be overwhelmed.

 _Inside the Abandoned Shack..._

Sebastian had been bloodied pretty good by the time McNair and Bart Jr. got finished with him. They seemed so impressed with their handy work that they did not seem to notice that he had been watching them. Hermione had been having a hard time keeping her emotions. She had been forced to watch the two death eaters brutalize her boyfriend and he had been helpless to defend himself and she was helpless to assist him.

A smirk had filed across Sebastian's bloodied pale face as he finally saw what he had been waiting on. McNair and Bart Jr. had been relaxed and secure in their assured victory. It was at that moment that Sebastian Prince waved his hand and summoned his wand.

"Accio wand." he said in a low voice.

It flew from the secure place McNair placed it on a high shelf and into his hand. Hermione had only a moment to react as she screamed loudly drawing the attention of the death eaters. Sebastian's plan had been put into full swing.

" _Caligo."_ said Sebastian.

In an instant everything was shrouded in darkness.

 _Outside The Abandoned Shack..._

Draco had been the first to notice what appeared to be black smoke coming from the shack. He gripped his wand ready as he descended from his vantage point and made his way into the shack. Harry had been watching him and followed suite. Ron took off after him. The three wizards approached the shack as they had planned and spread out . Draco took point spelling the door open and lead the others inside. The albino wizard had been silent moving swiftly into position.

Harry and Ron did the same.

 _Inside The Abandoned Shack..._

Hexes started to fly as Sebastian scrambled to his feet and made his way over to Hermione. She had been afraid at first not being able to see anything let alone the pale wizard in front of her. He used his wand and released her from her bonds and she pulled him into her grateful embrace. He hurried her toward the door as the hexes continued. The smoke screen had been quite effective as he shuffled her out of the shack. Hermione had gotten a good distance when she saw Draco, Harry, and Ron scramble out of the smoke as well.

The group had took off heading for the hill when a spell had hit Sebastian and pulled him back. Hermione stopped and turned around. Sebastian glared at her knowing what she had been intending.

"No!" he shouted. "Forget about me...run!"

Hermione grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him to his feet. Draco, Harry and Ron stopped running as well. They cast a few hexes McNair's way. This had not been the setting Sebastian wanted for them if they had to do battle. There was too much room for Bart Jr. to utilize his copy spell. Like some line in a predictable bad movie, Bart Jr. had done just that splitting himself into four copies.

Draco cut the invisible line that held Sebastian down. The raven haired wizard got to his feet and got his wand ready. They were going to have to fight until they could get a clear shot for escape. Hermione stood surrounded by the boys on all sides. She had been the clearly weaker combatant with her own wand out of play.

They group cast hex after hex battling McNair and Bart Jr.'s copies.

In the heat of battle they had separated with their focus being on their respective opponents. Sebastian found himself once again locked in a show down with McNair. Harry, Ron, and Draco had been battling Bart Jr.'s copies. Hermione was sticking close to the group as Sebastian had instructed but there was still the matter of Bart Jr.'s fourth copy and original self.

The battle had been quickly becoming one sided. With Bart Jr.'s copies making a good deal of trouble for the group. Hermione had been tired of feeling useless while her friends were in the thick of battle. She suddenly got an idea. She ran over to Ron dodging hexes as she reached the red haired wizard.

"Ron." she said.

"Kind of busy Mione." he replied not taking his eyes off Bart Jr's copy.

"I can see that Ron." she replied trying to bury her annoyance. "Listen I know how to even the odds."

Ron cast a few hexes at two Bart Jr. copies.

"I'm all ears." he said.

"It's really simple Ron, just cast the aquatic charm we all learned in Flitwick's class." said Hermione.

Ron thought about it as he continued to cast and deflect hexes.

"The one where Sebastian nearly flooded the classroom?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Hermione. "Only don't do it correctly and include Bart Jr's name in the incantation."

Ron deflected another hex.

" _Aqua sphaera Bart Jr_." said Ron waving his wand violently.

Just as it had in Flitwick's class water shot out of the tip of Ron's wand and swirled until it condensed and folded into a sphere. The red haired wizard watched it only for a moment turning his attention back to Hermione.

"Now what?" he asked uneasy.

"Release it." replied Hermione.

Ron flicked his wand and the water sphere flung forward growing in size and velocity. Bart Jr. had been unimpressed by the display. He tried to blast it out of the air but it only served to make it grow and it locked on to him. Ron looked at Hermione and smiled knowing what was going to happen next.

"Mione you're a genius." he said approvingly.

"I know." she replied casually. "You'd better go help Harry."

Ron nodded and took off toward the spot where Harry was battling his own version of 's copies. Two of the Bart Jr copies had been engulfed by the large water sphere that rolled freely down a hill with them imprisoned inside screaming. Hermione smirked as the ball continued to roll out of view. _Slytherin indeed._

Draco had hexed his copy of Bart Jr without hesitation driving it into the snow screaming in pain. He had been holding his own rather well. The memory of what these low level scum did to him at Hogsmead fueling his need for vengeance no doubt. They had caught him off guard then and he would not be so careless as to allow it to happen again.

Harry had appreciated the assistance from Ron as they hexed Bart Jr.'s copies into next week. Hermione had leveled the playing field with her bright idea and the tide of battle was taking another turn. Sebastian had been busy deflecting and countering hex after hex from McNair. The raven haired Slytherin had been more than a little enraged at the moment.

"You ready to admit that your father's a coward kid?" taunted McNair. "The great Severus Snape couldn't even be bothered to save his own son from the big bad death eaters...probably hiding behind Dumbledore as we speak."

"Shut your mouth." said Sebastian irate.

His obsidian eyes gleaming with hatred.

"What's the matter Little Snape, you don't like to hear the truth?" continued McNair.

"Every word out of your filthy mouth is a lie." said Sebastian.

"Severus Snape is nothing but a COWARD." said McNair. "It's times you face acts."

Sebastian bristled at the word coward and McNair took notice.

"Oh.." he said pleased at his deduction. "Does that word bother you...Little Snape?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." replied Snape.

He cast a few hexes in McNair's direction. The death eater blocked them with ease.

"Now who's lying?" asked McNair with another toothless grin. "COWARD."

Sebastian's anger had gotten the better of him and he had not noticed that Hermione had been making her way toward him. Enraged he cast the very hex that had been used against him. A mistake on his part. A very costly mistake. Before the words had left his lips McNair had already been planning his next course of action.

" _Sectumsempra_!" shouted Sebastian irate.

McNair deflected it. The hex whizzed passed him and hit Hermione who froze where she stood. Sebastian's eyes widened as the impact of his actions hit him full on.

"No!" he shouted as the agony took hold of him.

Hermione's amber eyes met his obsidian. Blood had started to fall from her dripping into the white snow below almost as if it had been in slow motion. The white ice became pink and then crimson. Sebastian had been hit with hex after hex while his attention was on the sandy brown haired Gryffindor witch.

Harry, Ron, and Draco had looked up from their various battles to see both Sebastian and Hermione fall to the ground. They had been unable to assist their friends with Bart Crouch Jr. keeping them busy making even more copies of himself. Hermione had been lying in the snow unable to speak or move. Pain had riddled her small body and the utter chill of the snow seeping into her clothes had not been helping. Her blood continued to pool around her as she slipped slowly out of consciousness hearing the pain filled screams of Sebastian Prince ring in her ears.

The tide of battle had once again shifted and the death eaters had the advantage.

Draco, Ron, and Harry had found themselves slowly being overwhelmed by Bart Jr.'s copies. They had all been brought down and unable to defend themselves. Sebastian could only look at Hermione as McNair had moved in for the kill.

" _EXPELLIAMUS!"_ shouted a familiar baritone voice from out of nowhere.

Draco looked up to find that the original Bart Jr had been flung a vast distance into the trees. All of his copies had been dragged with him. The young albino wizard grabbed his wand and scrambled to his feet. Harry had down the same as did Ron. They could not believe their eyes when they caught a glimpse of a raven haired wizard draped in all black.

"Professor Snape!" shouted Harry pleased beyond belief to see the dour potions master.

"Uncle Severus!" shouted Draco forgetting himself in his moment of immense joy.

"The Greasy Git finally shows up." said Ron.

McNair had been only seconds from ending Sebastian Prince's life when he felt the pointed end of a wand in the back of his neck. He froze upon hearing the familiar baritone drawl of none other than Professor Severus Snape.

"McNair." said Snape in a gruff tone. "What have I told you about picking on someone your own size?"

The death eater had been quite helpless.

Sebastian looked up at the two wizards. His obsidian eyes fell on Hermione. He had to get to her. She had been bleeding out quite a bit and it wouldn't be long before she had completely lost consciousness. The younger raven haired wizard crawled over to her feeling his own body weaken from all the damage he had taken.

McNair held up his hands as Professor Snape glared at him. His obsidian eyes filled with immense hatred as he took in the sight of the death eater.

"It's so good of you to join us Severus." taunted McNair. "It's a pity Malfoy isn't here to enjoy our hospitality like his son."

"Shut your mouth McNair." replied Snape irate.

"I was just recalling a bit of your history with your son over there." said McNair. "He didn't seem to take it too well when I called you a... COWARD."

Professor Snape bristled at the word much like Sebastian had.

Hermione had been in a bad way by the time Sebastian reached her. He scooted her close to him and lifted her carefully into his lap taking her out of the freezing snow. She could only look at him as the regret had been clearly etched across his pale face.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." he said softly. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen."

The bushy haired Gryffindor could only let the tears continue to fall down her rapidly paling cheeks. Sebastian stretched out his hand letting it hover over her.

"Accio wand." he said.

Harry, Ron, and Draco had snapped out of their shocked states and made their way over to Hermione and had been utterly shocked to see their friends covered in blood and looking quite ghastly.

" _Sectumsempra_." said Harry recognizing what had happened.

Draco drew his wand.

Harry did as well.

The two rivals took their places on opposite sides of Hermione.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Follow my lead." instructed Draco.

Harry nodded.

Sebastian tightened his grip on both Hermione and his wand.

"Ready when you are." he said focusing.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." chanted Draco while waving his wand.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." repeated Harry doing the same.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." chanted Sebastian following their lead.

Ron watched as the spell began to take effect. Slowly the blood seemed to collect back into Hermione's body.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." chanted Draco.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." chanted Harry.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." chanted Sebastian.

Hermione had begun to look much better as the three wizards continued. It wasn't long before she had been fully restored. Exhausted and battle weary Harry, Draco, and Ron sat next to Sebastian while he held Hermione in his arms in the snow.

McNair and Professor Snape had started dueling. Hex after hex flew between the two older wizards.

"You should be ashamed of yourself McNair." said Snape coolly. "Attacking defenseless children...seems to me like you're the real coward."

McNair growled at this. His rising anger made him sloppy and Professor Snape was quick to capitalize on his weakness. The death eater McNair found himself overwhelmed.

 _"Langlock!"_ shouted Professor Snape.

McNair's tongue had been trapped to the roof of his mouth preventing him from saying another spell.

 _"Expelliamus!"_ shouted Professor Snape.

McNair flew through the air dropping his wand in the process. The professor followed him with his own wand trained on him intensively.

" _Levicorpus!"_ he shouted.

The death eater McNair had been suspended in mid-air. The professor cast a body bind charm on him that held him in place and turned his attention to the battle weary students.

Everyone looked down as Professor Severus Snape made his way over to them. His face had been expressionless but the rage behind his eyes had been evident.

"Stupid children!" he growled. "Just what did you think you were doing!"

"W-We were only trying to save our friend sir." said Harry.

"The three of you are lucky you have not been killed!" said Professor Snape irate.

The students looked back down at the ground. Sebastian had not taken his eyes off Hermione. He had not cared about what happened to him as long as she had been alright.

"If there are any consequences to be paid let them fall on me." he said looking up into the eyes of the Professor for the first time.

Professor Snape looked back at the young raven haired Slytherin. Obsidian meeting obsidian. They had resembled each other a great deal. So much so that it blew Ron and Draco away to look at them both at once.

"Get back to Hogwarts all of you." growled Professor Snape.

The group made their way to their feet. Hermione clung to Sebastian. Without another word and various cracks of thunder, the students had left the abandoned shack and the death eaters behind.

Professor Snape disappeared with a final crack of thunder appearing at the ministry of magic building and dropping off a bound McNair and then he disappeared again. The students all ended up back inside the gates of Hogwarts castle. They broke off on their own and made their way to their respective rooms. They had seen enough action for one day. Some had been curious when Professor Snape had not returned with them.

 _Elsewhere..._

Raven hair had bubbled and rippled like molten clay. The pale lean form of Severus Snape grew in size and tanned pleasantly. The towering height shrunk a few inches and the staggered walk gave way to confidant poise. Obsidian faded into gray as the Polyjuice potion started to ware off. After a few moments of shifting and changing. Governor Lucius Malfoy stood in the center of his study unbuttoning the numerous buttons that lined Severus Snape's usual attire.

"Really Severus..." he asked out loud in frustration as he got to the last button. "How can you stand to wear this atrocious garb?"


	23. Chapter 22:Sweet Sorrow

**Chapter 22:** _ **Sweet Sorrow**_

 _ **{A/N: I have recently found out about a Fan fiction author by the name of Ms-Figg passing away...Like so many others she had been one of the firsts authors who captured my interest and brought me into the SSHG Fan fiction universe...I use to view FFN without signing in but after reading...A Looping of The Scales, I made an account just to tell her how much I enjoyed her stories...She will be missed...and her image of Severus Snape is still unforgettable...R.I.P.}**_

 _ **{This intro scene was written to Rascal Flatts: I Melt}**_

 _ **Warning Mature Content: (Not terribly graphic and no where near the finesse of Ms-Figg).**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Lair of The Slytherin Prince, Hogwarts..._

 **E** motions had been running on high as Sebastian brought a trembling Hermione back to Hogwarts. She had insisted on staying with him over night and refused to have the Med-Witch Poppy have a look at her. She simply clung to him finding comfort in the beat of his heart as he carried her in his arms until they reached the room. He layed her down on the bed and warded the door. His obsidian eyes had been filled with worry and regret. Hermione did her best to appear that everything had been alright. She gave him a weak smile and tried to reassure him with her touch. They both knew things were far from okay. If it had not been for "Professor Snape" arriving they would all have been killed.

Hermione sat up in the transfigured bed with her back to the wall. Sebastian sat on the edge with his wand dangling loosely in his hand. His heart had been racing despite the appearances he put on for her benefit. He had been scared out of his brilliant mind at the thought of losing her. Everything had happened so fast. McNair had deflected his curse and had nearly taken her from him. If it had not been for the interruption of "Professor Snape" joining the battle he could have lost her easily.

It was quite the shock to see how much he had truly resembled the dour Potions Master. It was no wonder that everyone said he was his son. He had felt a little bad that he had gone off on the second year Hufflepuff boy...only a little.

"Hermione." said Sebastian not having the words for what he wanted to say to her.

"I'm here Sebastian." she replied softly. "We're alright."

The raven haired wizard dropped his wand and turned to face the young Gryffindor witch. Obsidian met amber briefly before his pale lips crashed desperately against her soft pink ones. Hermione found herself melting into his kiss. The heat that had risen between them began to take hold and she found herself wanting to get as close to him as possible. Sebastian pulled back for a moment and took in the sight of the beautiful young witch that had been lying in his bed, her amber eyes filled with heat and his name on her lips.

"Sebastian." she said nearly breathless as she softly ran her soft fingers along his lean body.

"Hermione." he replied losing all sense of himself in the wake of her touch.

"Please." she said softly.

Sebastian nodded slowly.

"As you wish." he replied in a husky tone.

The raven haired Slytherin climbed off the sandy brown haired witch and kneeled at the foot of the bed. Hermione had wanted to protest feeling a little cold from the sudden loss of his body but relaxed when she felt him removed her shoes one by one. He took his time, meticulously undressing her and covering her body with soft well placed kisses after an article of clothing had been removed leaving her slender form exposed to the eyes of her lover.

It wasn't long before she lay in bed completely unclothed, utterly vulnerable, and at the mercy of the young Slytherin wizard. Sebastian took off his boots next one by one as his dark eyes drank in the sight of her. She had truly been a beautiful young witch. His heart had been pounding in his chest as he watched hers rise and fall in anticipation.

The pale wizard took off his robes letting them fall to the floor joining the pile of already discarded clothes. He stood in a pair of black trousers with a crisp long sleeve white shirt unbuttoned at the collar. Hermione's heated amber eyes had never left him. She watched him slowly unbutton his shirt with a maddening patience. Sebastian got down to the last button and worked his way out of the shirt. It fell to the floor like the rest of the clothes. His pale scarred torso had been exposed to the eyes of his lover.

There was no shyness or apprehension between them. They had been lovers for quite some time and had been use to each other's bodies. The familiarity had not taken the appeal out of their encounters. It seemed to become renewed whenever they had been in the other's presence. Sebastian finally reached the button of his trousers. Hermione sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed. He walked over to her as she reached for the waistband of his trousers and pulled him closer. His obsidian eyes had been filled with even more heat as he watched the witch that meant so much to him slowly unbutton them.

He stood patient letting her get them loose enough to fall to the floor below and then he stepped out of them. The pale Slytherin had been left only with his worn undershorts, which had been tented quite severely as he looked at the cause of it. Hermione had not been afraid as she pulled back the elastic waistband and worked them down his lean pale legs. He had scars there as and an apparently well healed bite mark on his right calf. She had always suspected that he had an unpleasant run in with a very large dog. He had told her that he had not remembered but it had been more than likely.

Sebastian stepped out of his undershorts and stood before his witch just as exposed, a touch more vulnerable, and completely at her mercy. To say that the pale Slytherin was well endowed was a bit of an understatement. His exposed organ had been nothing like she had imagined it would be when he kissed her the first time in the library. It was slightly amusing to see that he had been pale all over. The raven haired Slytherin walked over to her unable to contain the depths of his passion any longer.

His pale lips crashed against her soft pink ones with reckless abandon. The heat of the contact had been so intense that a soft moan had passed through Hermione's lips. Taking the lead Sebastian layed her back on the bed, covering her slender fame with his own lean body. The kissing grew intense as they maneuvered in bed until the raven haired wizard positioned himself between the sandy brown haired witch's legs. A groan escaped him as he felt the heat of her desire from the brief contact.

"Hermione..." he said softly in her ear as he kissed her neck.

The Gryffindor witch ran her hands along his back trying to pull him closer as if the intimate contact had not been enough.

"Sebastian." she said breathless.

He continued to kiss her neck driving her crazy with desire.

"You're mine witch." he said in a low tone. "All mine."

Hermione could not respond slowly becoming lost in the heat that had taken over her.

"I love you..." said Sebastian softly in her ear. "Hermione Granger."

Hermione had not had the chance to reply as she felt the familiar sting of Sebastian's entry. His organ stretching her as he gave her all of him. She let out a cry of pleasure feeling him as she had longed to since she found her way back into his arms. Sebastian groaned softly feeling her warmth surround him. She was truly incredible. After taking a few moments to savor the sensations running through them from full contact Sebastian started to thrust sending Hermione into blinding pleasure.

Time had no meaning as the young witch and wizard found themselves wrapped up in their own world. Their hearts beating in nearly the same rhythm and their breath becoming ragged. Hermione's soft moans filled the room accompanied by Sebastian's various grunts and groans. They had been so far from the horrors of the afternoon when they had taken on the death eaters and nearly lost this time together.

The walls of Hogwarts had not been able to hold them as they drifted higher.

"Hermione." said Sebastian in a lust filled tone.

"Sebastian." came her reply in an equally lust filled manner.

Night gave way to day without their notice as they continued to lose themselves in each other. The wall that had been constructed sealing off their emotions gave way. Hermione's amber eyes had been filled with tears as she looked up at Sebastian. The streams caught his attention and he did his best to kiss them dry as he continued to show her with all he could muster physically just how much she meant to him.

As the hours passed Sebastian had finally showed signs of slowing down. Hermione had been nearly over the edge as well and couldn't help but feel a little saddened by it. She had not wanted this night to end but it had been clear that it was going to have to. After a few more well placed thrusts Sebastian groaned as his back arched on it's own and the rush of his release filled the sandy brown haired witch beneath him. His release had pulled Hermione's from her as she arched into him as well.

The raven haired Slytherin lost all sense of himself as his release came to an end and his body weakened. Unable to hold himself up he collapsed on the witch below him trying desperately to catch his breath. Hermione had held on to him not at all inconvenienced by his body lying on top of hers. The Slytherin's raven locks had been blasted with sweat and his body had been soaked as well. Hermione's bushy mane had been equally wet as well as her body.

"I love you too." she managed despite the intense emotion filling her. "Sebastian Prince."

The raven haired Slytherin in question looked up at her through hooded obsidian eyes. She gave him a half smile and they shared another kiss before he found the strength to climb off her and took his place in the bed beside her. Hermione lifted her hand.

"Accio wand." she said in a calm manner.

Sebastian smiled weakly as he heard the next spell come from her lips.

"Scorgify." she said.

After having cleaned the bed and both herself and Sebastian, Hermione layed her head on the pale chest of her Slytherin Git. The two of them drifted off into a contented and peaceful sleep.

 _The Headmaster's Office..._

Harry Potter had been quite nervous when he arrived at the front door to The Headmaster's office. He had known that the older wizard would not be particularly happy about what he and Sebastian had done concerning the matter of Hermione's kidnapping. The green eyed Gryffindor had been surprised to find that Professor Minerva McGonagall, Med-Witch Poppy Pomfrey, Lady Theodora Hamershal, and even more surprising Governor Lucius Malfoy had been present.

"W-What's going on?" he asked making his way inside.

"Welcome Harry." said Dumbledore in a pleasant tone. "It's so good of you to join us."

Harry sat down in a vacant seat with his green eyes shifting back and forth between those gathered in the office and The Headmaster himself.

"Are you sure Potter has his memories?" asked Lucius eyeing him intently.

"Yes." replied Dumbledore. "We can begin to restore Severus as soon as possible."

"Well, thank Merlin for that." said Professor McGonagall. "You have no idea how hard it is to control him when he behaves like a randy six year."

Lucius smirked.

"Sounds about right." he said.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at him.

"Severus was anything but a randy sixth year when he attended Hogwarts." she said annoyed. "I've caught him snogging in the halls a time or two since his renewed youth."

"Well, he did learn all he knows from the master..I must say the boy does me proud..." said Lucius approvingly. "It's such a shame he rarely ever utilizes my tutelage these days...most likely your influence Minerva."

Professor McGonagall's glare had been murderous at this point.

Dumbledore chuckled some at the small exchange.

"Harry having his memories happens to be just the break we needed ." said Poppy ignoring them. "He can be fully restored in no time."

Harry suddenly put all the pieces together. The truth of why Lady Hamershal had seemed so familiar to him. It wasn't her resemblance to Sebastian, although it had been a strong one. It had all been from Professor Snape's memories. She had been in a good deal of them up until he reached the age of 16. It all had made sense.

He glared in the direction of Lady Hamershal who had been quite since his arrival.

"He's going to hate you." said Harry feeling his own rage build at the images that filled his mind. "He's never going to forgive you for what you did to him."

Lady Hamershal did not meet his eyes but nodded in agreement.

"I know." she replied emotionless.

Lucius looked at her puzzled as to what they meant by any of this.

"What's going on here?" he asked not liking to be kept out of the loop.

"Not now Lucius." said Dumbledore. "We have pressing business."

The last thing Harry recalled was the old wizard raising his wand.

 _"Stupefy!"_ was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

 _Transfigurations_ _Class, Hogwarts..._

Sebastian had been sitting next to Draco Malfoy in Minerva McGonagall's transfiguration class. Harry had been unusually quiet and tried not to meet Sebastian's eyes for much of the class. Ron had been his partner upon his request and Hermione had been with Ginny. Everyone had been puzzled about the green eyed Gryffindor's behavior as of late. They wrote it off as him having issues because of what happened the other day. Harry sighed trying to focus on his work. Professor McGonagall had been watching him intensely.

Hermione stole a glance at Sebastian who had been doing the same thing. Obsidian met amber and they smiled at each other then quickly returned to their work as McGonagall looked up from her desk. It had seemed just like any other morning at Hogwarts until a strange man entered the classroom. He had been draped in official looking robes with a Drumstrag Institute crest on the right side of it. Professor Dumbledore had accompanied him as their eyes scanned the class room. Lady Hamershal had been present as well.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the witch and then returned to his work. He has been the only student to do so as the entire class looked up at the three guests. Hermione had figured out that this had something to do with Sebastian. He had been the only student from Drumstrag Institute to arrive and Lady Hamershal was his blood relative. She had hoped that he wouldn't get into trouble because of his need to rescue her. She wondered if Professor Snape had said anything to Dumbledore.

 _"Sebastian"._ she thought as loud as she could hoping that he would hear her.

{Not so loud.} he replied.

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

 _"Is this all because of the other day?"_ she asked.

 _{If it is, I am prepared to accept my punishment.}_ he replied.

 _"But what if they expel you?"_ she asked.

 _{If that happens then know that you still have my heart.}_ he replied.

 _"Sebastian."_ came Hermione's reply near the edge of tears

 _{Gryffindor chit.} he said teasing her._

 _"Slytherin Git." she replied back._

 _{I love you.} he said._

 _"I love you too." she replied._

 _{Don't worry so much.} had been the last thing she heard before The Headmaster got his attention._

Sebastian looked over at Draco.

"Do me a favor and take my books back to the room would you Malfoy." he said.

"Sure thing." replied Draco thinking nothing of it.

The raven haired Slytherin wizard made his way over to the three guests. Lady Hamershal had not been able to look him in the eye as they exited the classroom. Sebastian had thought this was strange but did not say a word. Dumbledore's blue eyes had that unsettling twinkle behind them. It made the hairs on the back of the young Slytherin's neck stand on end.

Harry watched as the Slytherin Sebastian S. Prince disappeard behind the large wood door of Minerva McGonagall's classroom. Ron had been puzzled by the whole situation. He leaned down near Harry watching the door as well.

"What do you suppose that was about?" he asked.

Harry sighed.

"I don't know Ron." he replied in a testy manner. "Just do your work."

 _Later..._

Whispers had been all around about Sebastian Prince being expelled by Dumbledore because he did dark magic. Hermione had not wanted to believe that Sebastian had been expelled and made her way to find Draco. He and Sebastian had been inseparable since the raven haired Slytherin had arrived. She had been surprised to find that Draco had been looking for her as well. They met up in the corridors. Hermione had been unsettled by the grim expression on the albino boy's face. It had appeared that his gray eyes had been wet with tears. He tried not to look her directly in the face and focused more on his shiny shoes.

"Draco?" said Hermione feeling her fear set in.

"Hermione." he replied.

The sandy brown haired Gryffindor witch had been a little taken aback by the junior Malfoy addressing her by her first name. He held out a small black box similar to the one that she had given Sebastian for his birthday. Hermione had been filled with even more fear as she looked at it. She didn't believe she could take it if it had the ring she had given him inside it.

"T-Take it Granger." said Draco sounding a little like his usual self. "S-Sebastian wanted you to have it."

Hermione steeled herself taking in his words.

"W-Would have?" she asked.

Draco did not meet her eyes.

With her hands trembling as apprehension set in she reached for the black box. She took it into her grasp. Draco watched her more than a little curious as she quickly closed her eyes and flipped it open. Draco's jaw dropped as he found himself looking at a ring.

"Granger..." he said. "Open your eyes."

Hermione opened them and looked down at the ring that Sebastian had given her.

It had been made of solid gold with a wide band and a golden lion's head center piece. The mane had been carved in fine detail but that had not been the only impressive thing about it. Apparently Sebastian had requested that small rubes be inserted into it's eyes and he had it specially engraved by magic.

Hermione couldn't fight back the tears as she took it out of the box and read the inscription.

{"I love you too insufferable Gryffindor."}

Draco had not said a word as he watched the young sandy brown haired Gryffindor witch nearly crumble to the floor. He caught her easing her decent as she looked at the ring. In a moment he had understood what had happened. She had given him a serpent ring on his birthday and he had meant to give her this ring on Valentine's day.

"I'm sorry Hermione." said Draco softly. "I just thought you should have it."

The sandy brown haired Gryffindor witch continued to cry her heart out in the arms of her former Slytherin wizard enemy. Sebastian Prince had indeed been gone from Hogwarts and both of their lives. _Parting is such sweet sorrow indeed._


	24. Chapter 23: An Ode to Despair

**Chapter 23:** _ **An Ode to Despair**_

 _ **{A/N: Guess who's back...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my Readers and Reviewers.- Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Head Girl Room, Hogwarts..._

 **H** ermione Granger had been lying in bed for hour clutching the potions book Sebastian gave her tightly to her chest as the tears continued to fall onto her pillow. She had missed the raven haired wizard so much that crying seemed to be the only way to ease the pain. She had not left her room the entire weekend, not even to venture into the library that she loved so much. Ginny, Harry, and Ron had been worried about her. All three of them had been utterly shocked when even Draco Malfoy asked about her. It had been Monday morning and classes would start soon. Hermione knew she had to get up and start putting the pieces back together of what was her life.

"You really miss him." said Ginny stating the obvious.

Hermione nodded wiping even more tears from her eyes.

Ginny sighed.

"I guess I miss him too." she said. "He was a fun bloke to be around from time to time."

Hermione tried to smile but it came out weak.

Ginny looked over the sad state that had been her best friend.

"You know I don't believe he would want you to sit here crying like this." she said trying to be helpful.

Hermione shook her head.

"No." she replied softly. "He wouldn't."

Ginny sat down on her own bed as Hermione sat up in hers.

"What would he say if he saw you like this?" asked Ginny.

Hermione thought for a moment, considered Sebastian's personality and then replied.

"He'd say that I was being a rather insufferable and foolish Gryffindor for spending my days crying about a situation that is out of my hands." she replied. "He'd also mock me to no end about the counter-productivity of this method and suggest that I try a new approach."

Ginny laughed.

"Yep that sounds about right." she replied. "Slytherin to the core."

Hermione smiled at her friend understanding now what she had been trying to do.

"Yes." she said thinking of Sebastian affectionately. "Yes he is."

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts..._

Harry had been staring at his plate for what seemed like hours. He had not had much of an appetite as of late. Given all that had happened no one could really blame him. He had been carrying the weight of a secret that he couldn't even reveal to the two people that it effected. Seeing Hermione's sadness had only made it worse for him. Ron had been watching Harry for quite a while. It was easy to see that Sebastian's absence had effected him as well. The red head wizard had not been himself much either.

"Y-You think he's alright?" asked Neville looking up from his own plate.

His dark eyes had been marred by sadness. It was clear to see that he missed Sebastian as well.

"H-He's fine." said Harry not looking up from his plate.

"How do you know?" asked Neville. "Have you talked to him?"

"N-No." replied Harry still not meeting his eyes. "I-I just know."

Neville nodded and went back to his meal without another word.

"You've been awful quite lately mate." said Ron.

"I just didn't feel like talking." replied Harry evenly.

"Kind of like Mione doesn't feel like doing much of anything." said Ron.

Harry pushed more food around on his plate.

"I've never seen her like this." continued Ron. "D-Do you reckon she really loved that bloke Sebastian?"

Harry's cheeks flushed and he did not meet Ron's eyes.

"I-I don't want to talk about this." said Harry.

All talk seemed to cease once Hermione Granger entered the hall with Ginny Weasley.

She had looked a little like her usual self with just a hint of sadness behind her amber eyes. The Gryffindor witch took her seat between Harry and Ron. The ring Sebastian had left for her had been on her finger. She took a moment to look over at the Slytherin table where Sebastian had usually been seated.

"He's not here." said Harry.

Hermione turned to look at him.

"I know." she replied.

"I'm sorry." said Harry.

"It's not your fault." replied Hermione.

The green eyed wizard looked back down at his plate.

Draco Malfoy had given Hermione a half smiled when she glanced in his direction. She returned it just the same and began eating her breakfast. Ron nodded in Draco's direction and the Slytherin acknowledged him as well. Harry did not meet Draco's gaze but instead shifted his eyes toward the staff table.

"Still looking for Professor Snape?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded confirming her question although she had known the real reason why.

"He's here." replied Harry. "Just not at breakfast."

"How do you know?" asked Ginny.

Harry sighed.

"I just know." replied Harry.

From the staff table Dumbledore had been observing them. He noted how sad Draco and the other appeared when they arrived and they all seemed to have little to no appetite, even Ron Weasley had a hard time putting away his breakfast. The Headmaster's blue eyes had been gleaming when Harry Potter looked up at the staff table where Professor Snape usually sat. It had been just as empty as the seat formerly occupied by Mr. Prince at the Slytherin table.

 _Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts..._

Professor McGonagall found herself staring at the empty seat where Sebastian once sat in her class. It had been the last place the young Slytherin occupied since his departure. None of the other students wanted to sit in the seat with the rumors going around that Sebastian had used dark magic. Draco had been just fine with that. He had not wanted anyone to have Sebastian's seat to begin with. The Transfigurations Professor had seen quite a few changes in the students closest to Sebastian Prince as of late. Ron had spent more time working than he had staring into space. Harry never wanted to meet her eyes during lecture, busily scribbling notes. Hermione had not been as vocal about her knowledge or as grand in her display of it. She simply said the correct answer and went back to working glancing at Sebastian's chair from time to time.

Professor McGonagall had noticed the ring she wore on her finger. It had been similar to the one Sebastian had worn since his birthday. Ginny had been more quiet as usual. Pansy and Draco actually seemed to pay attention in class and had been making stellar marks so far. The mood of the class had been so somber that the professor occasionally had to look up from her own work to make sure that this was not the result of some elaborate prank. When nothing happened she had no idea of wither to be contented or unnerved by this.

It was as if some of the students had lost some of their flare, especially Hermione and Draco. The resident class clown and the know-it-all had clearly not been at their best and Mr. Prince's absence had effected them both greatly. Poor Harry couldn't seem to concentrate with all of his emotions bottled up at once. He had been bound by oath not to reveal the truth to anyone and it clearly wasn't sitting well with the young wizard.

Transfigurations class ended on a rather somber note.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Black robes billowed like unfurled clouds as a lean pale wizard draped in all black attire made his way down the long hall. His lank raven hair rose and fell and fell against his surprisingly broad shoulders. There was a look of utter fury behind his obsidian eyes. The expression on his sallow pale face had been a blank mask as he continued toward his destination in long brisk strides. He had been so lost in trying to restrain his fury that he had not seen when a student crossed his path with her bushy sandy brown hair buried within the pages of a book. In an instant they collided with her crashing to the floor with her book in tow.

"Why don't you watch here your going!" said the irate pale wizard.

The bushy haired witch scrambled to her feet.

"I'm sorry..." she said collecting her book. "I didn't mean to..."

Amber eyes met obsidian and a look of shock spread across the young witch's face.

"P-Professor Snape." she gasped unable to take her eyes off him.

Professor Severus Snape glared down at the amber eyed bushy haired witch.

"Miss Granger." he said not at all hiding the disdain in his tone. "Why am I not surprised?"

Hermione collected herself and tried not to stare at the pale wizard. He had looked so much like Sebastian it was hard for her not to. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on something else to keep the tears from falling that collected in the corners of her eyes.

"I-I said I was sorry Professor Snape." she replied evenly.

"Gryffindors." muttered Snape.

Hermione had felt the rage swell in her chest at this remark.

"I already apologized Professor there was no need to be rude." she said matter-of-factly.

Snape glared at the young witch. He had already been in a black mood to start with and now this know-it-all Gryffindor chit was giving him cheek. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat as he towered over the young witch.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" he said irate.

Hermione couldn't believe any of this was happening.

"What for?" she asked outraged.

"For not looking where you are going in the corridors." replied Snape bitterly.

Before Hermione could say anything else the dour Potions Professor had swiftly continued on where he had been going leaving only a the trail of his billowing robes behind.

"Slytherin Git." said Hermione in a bitter tone of her own.

She had never spoken about a professor before in that manner. When it came to defending the actions of the man during the war with Voldemort she had been one of the firsts to reason that his behavior was because of his role as a spy. Now there was no excuse. Having finally come to the same conclusion about The Potions Master's behavior as everyone else she simply classified him as nothing more than a git.

Hermione made her way toward Gryffindor tower. If there was ever a moment where she really missed Sebastian this had been it. She looked down at her book feeling the worn green cover with her finger tips the title had been _The Complete History of Potions, By Dorian Ranclodd._

 _The Headmaster's office, Hogwarts..._

Severus Snape's mood had only gotten worse when he arrived at The Headmaster's office. The scent of lemon had been unnerving as the pale wizard made his way inside. Dumbledore had been sitting at his desk with an eerily pleasant smile on his face and that unnerving twinkle behind his blue eyes. Snape had not liked dealing with The Headmaster much since the war had ended. He had been completely happy to go on about his day without being summoned before the old wizard.

"You asked for me Headmaster?" he asked in a emotionless tone.

"Ah...Severus." said Dumbledore pleasantly. "Come my boy...join me for a moment."

Snape suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He hated when the Headmaster called him his "boy". The man had not paid one iota of attention when he was a student nor did he bother with him when Sirius Black tried to get him killed by the werewolf Lupin. The Potions Master chose to ignore his rage for the moment and made his way over to a walk. He leaned against it and folded his arms across his lean chest.

"What's the point of this?" he asked.

"I simply wanted to know how you were feeling Severus." said Dumbledore.

"I'm fine." replied Snape clearly annoyed. "Why does everyone keep asking me that...first Poppy...then Minerva...after she gave me a what I could swear was a dirty look...Potter kept staring at me this morning...and now you."

Dumbledore simply smiled as him.

"Did you manage to locate LeStrange at least?" he asked.

"No." replied Snape. "The slippery bastard is lying in wait."

Dumbledore nodded at this.

Snape had suddenly thought of something.

"Do you have any idea why Lucius thought it best to keep me prisoner in The Shrieking Shack when he could have simply taken me to Poppy?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked at him confused.

"The Shrieking Shack?" he asked almost in disbelief.

"Don't play daft old man." replied Snape. "I remember trying to save that idiot from his own stupidity and the next thing I know I woke up in The Shrieking Shack after what seemed like months."

"I can't imagine why that is Severus." replied Dumbledore. "Perhaps, you should speak with Lucius on this matter."

Snape watched The Headmaster intently. He had not believed for one second that the old man was innocent in all of this. If it had been anyone else he would have entered their mind and rooted around until he found out the truth. But Dumbledore was quite powerful when it came to mind magic and the Potions Master had no real interest in being bombarded with his eccentric defense mechanisms.

"Anything else?" he asked in a bored tone.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Nothing that I can think of." he replied.

Snape had been more than happy to get out of the office. He had made it a point to avoid the place since his days as Headmaster of Hogwarts. He had been more miserable than when he had been a teenager in this place. Of course having teacher and students rebel and complain twenty four hours a day and the dark lord breathing down his neck didn't help matters.

"One more thing Severus." called Dumbledore as Snape took one step out of it.

"Yes?" he asked in an annoyed manner turning his attention back to the older wizard.

"Welcome back." replied Dumbledore pleasantly.

Snape nodded stiffly and continued out of the door. The Headmaster watched him disappear behind the large wood door and smiled to himself. The twinkle still in his blue eyes.

"Well Fawkes, It seems our Potions Master has truly returned." he said pleasantly.

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

Ginny Weasley had been treated to yet another melt down from none other than Hermione Granger. The red head witch watched as her friend stormed into their room, slammed the door, and threw down her knapsack, the only thing she managed to treat kindly in light of her temper had been the potions book Sebastian had given her, which she sat down on her end table carefully and then went back into the troves of her fit.

"Stupid Greasy Slytherin Git." said Hermione greatly annoyed.

Ginny smiled.

Evidently her friend had been more like her usual self since earlier.

"Let me guess...tall, pale, imposing brow, lank raven hair and robes that billow when he walks." she said trying not to appear pleased.

Hermione nodded.

Ginny's powers of perception had been at their finest.

"What has Professor Snape done this time?" asked Ginny.

"The git took twenty points from me because I accidentally ran into him in the corridor." said Hermione.

"Just got back and already taking no prisoners." said Ginny shaking her head. "Well what do you expect it's Snape, he loathe human contact...prehaps your skin burned him or something."

The young witches laughed at this.

"Probably." agreed Hermione seeing the humor in it. "He's still a git thought."

Ginny nodded.

"Was there ever any doubt?" she asked. "The man's been a git his whole life."

Hermione smiled.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing." replied Hermione innocently.

"That didn't sound like nothing." said Ginny.

"I was just thinking how much he reminded me of Sebastian." said Hermione.

Ginny smiled now.

"Well, he is his father." she said.

Hermione got a thought.

"Maybe...maybe he knows where he is." she said suddenly hopeful.

"Maybe." replied Ginny. "I wouldn't hold out much hope of it though."

Hermione had tuned out the last of her words. She had been determined to get Professor Snape to tell her where Sebastian was. Maybe even get him to give the Slytherin git a message for her. She missed him terribly and gaining the favor of the snarky potions professor had not been too much of a burden in the wake of what she truly wanted.


	25. Chapter 24:Professor of Potions

**Chapter 24:** _ **Professor of Potions**_

 _ **{A/N: Snape back in his element}**_

 _ **Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

 **S** everus Snape had been in a rather black mood since he awoke early this morning. He had only been back a half a day and already he was to greet the dunderheads of the future in potions class. The pale wizard had strode briskly down the corridors with his robes billowing angrily behind him. Slughorn had been an all together useless stand-in. The essays that he graded from the lecture the day before were nothing more than useless drivel put to paper to say get them credit for doing an assignment. The only students that seemed to have done any of the work had been Hermione Granger ( _No big surprise there_ ), Harry Potter ( _No doubt because of Granger.),_ Ronald Weasley ( _Of course monkey see monkey do._ ), Draco Malfoy ( _That actually was a bit of a surprise.),_ Pansy Parkinson ( _Strange but plausible.),_ Ginerva Weasley ( _Average at best.),_ and to Snape's utter astonishment, Neville Longbottom ( _Obviously, some kind of fluke or Granger's assistance finally paid off.)_

The Potions Professor made his way into the teachers lounge. It had been far too early and he was in desperate need of coffee. He had hoped that since he arrived so early that no one else had made it. It would have done him a world of good to be able to have his coffee in silence. He pushed open the door with a feeling of utter relief flooding him as he entered. No one else had been here yet. Snape made his way over to the coffee pot. No sooner had he started feeling an empty cup did a voice shatter his ease.

"Good Morning Severus." came the voice of none other than Remus Lupin.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor smiled pleasantly at the raven haired wizard. Snape rolled his eyes and continued to pour his coffee.

 _Well, it was a good morning until a certain werewolf showed up._ He grumbled some and sat the coffee pot down as Lupin strolled over and poured himself a cup as well.

"I heard that you were back." said Lupin un-phased by Snape's reaction to his presence. "Where'd you go some tropical island?"

Snape glared at him more annoyed than usual.

"If you must know Lupin...I was no where near a tropical island." he replied in an icy tone.

Lupin simply smiled.

"No kidding." he replied.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"What is it that you want werewolf?" he asked still annoyed. "Run out of _Wolfsbane_ potion?"

Lupin chuckled at this.

"No I am quite stocked up at the moment." he replied.

Snape raised an eyebrow at this.

"You've found someone proficient enough to brew it for you?" he asked.

Lupin nodded.

"Yes." he replied. "Although, I would call him more than proficient."

"Him?" asked Snape surprised.

He had been almost sure it had been Hermione Granger. She had been one of the few students with the skills and discipline to master how to brew the potion. Plus there was the added bonus of her already knowing about Lupin's condition. No doubt she would have done the brewing if only to help the wretched werewolf.

"Yes...him." replied Lupin with a smug smirk.

He looked at Snape in a way that made the hairs on the back of The Potions Master's neck stand up.

"Is there a reason you are staring at me Lupin?" asked Snape. "The full moon is at least three weeks away and I might as well tell you...you are no where near my type if that is why you seem to have designs on my person."

Lupin laughed at this.

"Who knew you had such a wicked sense of humor." he said pleasantly.

Snape grumbled something that the werewolf did not seem to pick up.

"Like you don't know that Sebastian has been attending Hogwarts since you went on sabbatical." said Lupin. "You never cease to amaze me in how far you are willing to go to keep your cards close to your chest Severus."

Snape had been quite confused by this.

"What the hell are you talking about Lupin?" he asked. "And who is this Sebastian?"

Lupin smirked.

"Come on Severus you can cut the act...I know all about your secret son." he said. "The boy is the spitting image of you, well at least physically...his personality is a good deal better than yours any day."

Snape had believed the werewolf had officially lost his mind.

"Lupin...I believe someone has slipped some type of illicit ingredient in your _Wolfsbane_ potion and you are no doubt having a bad reaction." he replied with a sneer. "If I had indeed had a son I assure you I would have been one of the firsts to know of him...considering I would have first hand knowledge of his existence."

Lupin shook his head.

Snape had truly been something else.

"Alright Severus we'll play it your way." he said and smacked the uneasy Potions Professor on the shoulder.

Snape glared at him with murderous intent.

"You have officially lost your mind Lupin." he said in an icy tone.

The werewolf seemed unaffected by his threat and strolled out of the lounge.

Snape waited a few minutes and then made his way out of the room as well. His mood had officially blackened once more. _Still, he did have questions. Why did Lupin seem to think that he had a son? What's all this business about him attending Hogwarts? Could he really have a child that he knew nothing about? He had quite a few questions that would have to keep until his classes ended._

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts..._

The first thing the students noticed had been a change in the Potions class room. It had lost all the personality and character Horace Slughorn had been known for and took on the familiar dark brooding atmosphere that they had all know to be synonymous with none other than Professor Snape. Whispers had been all around as both the Slytherin and Gryffindor class filed into their seats. Harry tried steel himself as he made his way toward an empty seat. He knew The Potions Professor would be in soon and did not want to put himself on the man's radar should he be in one of his notoriously foul moods. Harry had even chosen to partner with Ginny to keep a low profile. Ron sat with Hermione who had been preoccupied with her rage from the other day.

She still couldn't believe that he took twenty points from her just because she accidentally bumped into him.

"Is it true?" asked Neville Longbottom. "Is he really back?"

"That's what I heard." whispered Pansy.

"Harry seems to think so." said Ron looking over at the green eyed wizard.

"Oh he's back alright...and still very much the greasy git of old." replied Hermione bitterly.

Draco had said nothing feeling nearly the same way about the Potions Professor. He had been utterly convinced that the man sent Sebastian way after he found them during the incident with the death eaters. The young albino wizard had been more than a little upset with his Godfather as of late.

"I'll bet he heard Dumbledore expelled his son for using dark magic." said another student.

"He'll probably be meaner than ever." said another.

"Is it too late to get Professor Slughorn back?" asked a random student.

Harry simply looked down at his potions book. He had hoped that class would start soon. It had been quite uncomfortable to be in the same room with Professor Snape and Hermione. The weight of his secret knowledge had been bearing down on him and it was getting harder to pretend he didn't know anything. All the whispers and murmurs had died away when the door burst open and Professor Snape strolled in with a irate air about him and his robes billowing angrily with each step he took. The familiar fear and apprehension felt by the students had returned. Yes, Severus Snape had truly returned and he was in rare form.

He took points from both houses like they had been candy from a baby. The students had been thoroughly reminded who was boss and that he was no Horace Slughorn. He had them do a reading assignment in preparation for a potion that was on his syllabus that Slughorn conveniently forgot to instruct them on and made them write notes until their hands cramped and their eyes hurt from squinting at his horrid spidery hand writing.

If that had not been enough to remind the students of who they were dealing with he further stirred the cauldron when he had gotten into an argument Hermione Granger about the basic properties of _Canis Root._

"Mr. Longbottom can you tell us about the basic effects of ... _Canis Root_." said Snape strolling rather slowly across the room eyeing the shaken Gryffindor intently.

"I-It's..." he stammered uneasily. "It's properties are...well..."

Hermione took pity on her housemate and interjected.

"Canis root, a poisonous root harvested from small gnarled bushes near rock formations or at the base of cliffs." said she said matter-of-factly.

Snape's obsidian eyes turned on her in an instant but his demeanor remained cool.

"Wrong." replied Snape in an icy tone. "Miss Granger did you happen to switch names with Mr. Longbottom while I was away...or does you need to demonstration just how much of an insufferable know-it-all you really are get the better of you?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

" _Canis Root_ can be used as a poison but it has other properties not listed in your vastly outdated potions books." continued Snape. "For instance when added with Juniper berries, and spiders eggs, it can become a very effective marksman potion."

"If that was true sir then why doesn't any of the books mention such a potion?" asked Hermione.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I would imagine it is because only a Master can brew such a potion and if any sloppy wet behind the ears apprentice or shall we say know-it-all book monger attempt to make it...then it would no doubt become a poisonous concoction."

Hermione had been enraged now.

"I believe you are making that up, sir." she said challenging Snape.

There was a loud gasp from the background as Snape suddenly closed in on her. Rage had been behind his obsidian gaze he met her enraged amber eyes. His voice had been low and filled with as much ice as the polar caps.

"You a know-it-all, book fact spouting, idiot girl, presume to tell a Potions Master how a potion is to be brewed?" he asked in an icy tone.

"All I am saying sir, is that there is no proof that the potion you mentioned has even been attempted." she replied evenly.

Visibly irate, Professor Snape suddenly stormed over to his desk. He waved his hand banishing everything from the surface and summoned several items needed for brewing to where he sat. The students watched in a combination of shock, awe, and curiosity. Hermione had not even expected Professor Snape to react this way. She simply had gotten tired of him berating her for her intelligence and Neville's for some unknown reason.

Snape vanished the desks and the students stood on the far side of the room unsure of what to expect. Snape had been a Potions Master for much of their lives and he had been their teacher since they arrived at Hogwarts. None of them had ever known him to actively brew a potion let alone do it with an audience.

"Mione what did you do?" asked Harry in a low whisper.

"I-I just wanted him to stop being such a git to Neville." said Hermione. "I didn't know he'd do this."

Snape's desk had been in the proper make-shift lab set-up by the time the students had realized what had happened. They had been in awe as The Potions Master set to work. He didn't seem to notice that they were in the room with him as he moved quickly his long pale fingers moving masterfully as he diced the Canis root, shredded the elves ear (a rare and usually illegal ingredient), he used the flat edge of his knife to flatten a spider's egg spilling much of the toxins from it onto the cutting board then swiped the contents into the cauldron. He picked up a group of Juniper berries separated them from their stem and squished them rather messily into his fingers. The dark blue juice had temporarily dyed his pale fingers blue in the process.

Hermione had been amazed when The Potions Professor set his cauldron to simmer and waved his hand over his work place, effectively cleaning it wand-less magic. He stirred the mixture clockwise for several minutes until the contents boiled and bubbled. Then he expertly stirred the mixture counter-clockwise. The entire class had been in awe of the talent the potions master displayed. Not a single mistake or miscalculation disrupted the flow of his movements.

It had been no wonder he was so hard on everyone. He was able to brew with perfection and they were fumbling blindly in the dark when it came to making potions. Hermione had been in awe of the passion he showed when he set to work brewing. It was almost the same as when she was casting charms. Everything about the process seemed to be a natural flow.

"Wow." said Pansy thinking the same thing.

"Quiet." said Draco unable to take his eyes off his godfather.

"Mesmerizing." said Ginny feeling the same way.

"Snape's a bloody genius." said Ron with his mouth agape.

Even Harry had his mouth agape as he watched Professor Snape in his element.

Neville simply shook his head. No way he could have competed with that kind of ease.

After what seemed like forty-five minutes Snape looked up from his brewing and into the faces of his curious students. He focused his rather cold gaze on Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger, what does your reading say about this proper way to brew a Damage Stamina potion?" he asked still in that icy tone.

"Well, it says to do what you did sir, only it has to be a pale green color upon completion." replied Hermione looking over her notes.

Snape smirked.

"A marksman potion is suppose to be light blue in color and can be cooled by magic." He said rather smugly. "Mr. Potter would you care to confirm what color this potion is for the class."

Harry looked at him for a moment.

"M-Me sir?" he replied uneasily.

"No, the other Mr. Potter in the room." replied Snape sarcastically. "Don't be daft boy get over here."

Harry made his way over to Snape's desk grumbling something about liking Sebastian better than the Potions Professor. Everyone watched as the green eyed wizard leaned over the cauldron and looked at Hermione stunned.

"What color is the potion Mr. Potter?" asked Snape not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"I-It's light blue sir." replied Harry softly.

Snape turned his attention back to Harry.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter I can't hear you." he replied. "What color is the potion?"

"The potion is light blue as you said it would be if you were making the marksman potion sir." replied Harry bitterly.

Snape nodded.

"Stand aside Mr. Potter." he said. "I may have yet another use for you."

Harry grumbled again and stood beside Snape's desk.

"Mr. Malfoy." said Snape turning his attention to Draco.

Draco looked up from the cauldron and met his godfather's obsidian eyes.

"Sir." he said attentively.

"Step froward Mr. Malfoy." said Snape.

Draco did as The Potions Professor instructed.

The students watched as Snape waved his hand over the cauldron and the mixture cooled instantly. He then brought out three small empty phials waved his hand again, and they were suddenly filled with the contents of the cauldron. He handed one to Draco who stood opposite Harry at his desk and one to Harry who looked at him for a moment and took it. All three wizards held up the phials to confirm for the other students that the potion had indeed been light blue.

"Now Miss Granger I'll make you a wager, I shall drink this concoction to test if your theory about _Canis Root_ is correct...if you are I should be immediately stricken with a slow acting poison...if this is the case than I shall award Gryffindor 100 house points." said Snape. "However, if you are incorrect, I shall become an expert marksman in several minutes...and Gryffindor loses 50 points for your insolence and 100 points will be awarded to Slytherin house instead."

Snape waved his hand and a large target appeared on the door to his store rooms on the opposite end of the room. He made it stretch as far as the eye could see and picked up the knife he used for chopping the ingredients. He threw it toward the target only hitting the half way mark. He summoned the knife and threw it three more times just to prove this was no fluke by any means.

Hermione looked around the room. No one made a sound. The prospect of earning 100 points from the snarky Potions Professor for Gryffindor house would make her a hero and a legend in her own right. There was also the added bonus of watching the git poison himself due to his own arrogance, with only a minimum of 50 to lose if he turned out to be right, and a 100 point gain for Slytherin.

The Gryffindor witch took a moment to consider her answer. Snape watched her with his obsidian eyes blazing. The know-it-all had the audacity to challenge him in front of his class...well now she would pay for her insolence.

"You're on sir." she replied evenly.

Snape nodded with his dark eyes gleaming. _Typical Gryffindor._ The Potions Professor had noticed that Slytherin had been lacking in the points department as of late and he provoked her into this challenge to settle a few scores. She had no way of knowing that she had just cost her house the cup but she will. He could only imagine the look on Minerva's face when she realizes that her favorite Gryffindor had unwittingly entered a wager with a Slytherin. _That ought to take the old bird down a few notches. Giving dirty looks indeed._

The Potions Professor drank from the phial first. The class watched him intently. He showed no signs of illness what so ever. He picked up the knife and threw it at the target. It hit the very center. He did it three more times with the same result. Draco looked at him in awe. It didn't take him long to deduce that with this potion Quidditch would be quite easy.

The junior Malfoy drank down the contents of his phial and tested the effects as well with the same result. He had been utterly stunned by how dead on his aim had been. Next had been Harry Potter's turn. The green eyed wizard drank down the contents of the phial and the same thing occurred with him. This had indeed been a marksman potion make from _Canis Root_ , the very same root the book declared to be poisonous.

"Sorry Mione." said Harry softly.

Snape looked at the young Gryffindor witch with a smug expression.

"I believe that's 100 points to Slytherin and 50 points from Gryffindor." he said triumphantly.

The Slytherin students cheered and The Gryffindor students grumbled.

"Thank you Miss Granger, for being the predictable, insufferable know-it-all as always and allowing my house to seize the cup." said a smug Snape.

Hermione rolled her eyes. It didn't take her long to realize that she had been had. The bell rang signaling that class had been over and everyone gathered their things as Snape reverted the room back to it's original form. He spelled away the Marksman potion and took his seat at his desk. Hermione had been one of the last one's to shuffle toward the door when Snape called her.

"One more thing Miss Granger." he said in a low tone.

Forcing down her rage Hermione turned to him.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"You have detention with me for a week." he replied. "Next time I suggest you remember just who is the Professor and who is the student in my classroom."

Hermione looked at him for a moment. Her amber eyes filled with a great deal of hatred.

"Yes, sir." she replied and stormed out of the room.

Severus Snape looked down at the pile of essays that had been amassed on his desk. He immediately began to slash and mark his way through them. Now that he had put the resident Know-it-all in her rightful place, he had pressing matters to attend to. _Like finding out about this mysterious son_. There was only one place he could go for the answers that he was seeking in that regard.


	26. Chapter 25: Son of Snape

**Chapter 25:** _ **Son of Snape**_

 _Professor Severus Snape's office, Hogwarts..._

 **D** raco Malfoy had been standing outside Professor Snape's office for several minutes trying to think of how best to approach the dour Potions Professor. He had not made it a habit of disturbing his uncle when he had been working but he had to know about Sebastian. The junior Malfoy steeled himself and entered the Potions Master's office. Snape had been sitting at his desk reading up on his syllabus when the young wizard arrived. Draco walked up to his uncle's desk just as the older wizard took off his reading glasses and put down his paper work.

"Uncle I was wondering if I might have a word with you." said Draco. "Wizard to wizard."

Snape raised an eye brow at him. The boy had been a great deal like his father, fairly good looking, arrogant, maybe even a tad pompous, but he had all the sweetness and intellect of his mother and fortunately, Severus' own common sense. If this had been about him getting some witch knocked up he was going to be in for a rude awakening.

"What is it Draco?" asked Snape casually.

Before the young wizard could utter a word, the door to the office had shut and locked itself. He had no doubt that his uncle had placed a silencing charm on it so that they would not be heard. The Potions Master gave his Godson his undivided attention. Obsidian eyes meeting gray in the process. Draco took a breath and considered his words.

"Uncle, I don't think it's fair that you sent Sebastian away for saving Granger." he said meaningfully.

Snape raised an eyebrow in confusion at the younger wizard's words.

"Sebastian?" he asked as if he had heard him wrong.

"Yes uncle, your son." said Draco. "And speaking of...why didn't you tell anyone about him?"

The Potions Master had been utterly confused at this point. The boy was starting to sound as mad as Lupin.

"Draco I have no idea what you are talking about." said Snape.

Draco scoffed.

"Uncle...there is no need for Slytherin tactics...it's only me." he said. "I figured you would be upset when you found us fighting death eaters but I never believed you would be so angry that you'd send your own son away...how could you do that uncle...Sebastian is my Godbrother...I have a right to see him."

Snape looked at Draco for the longest time. The boy seemed to care a great deal for this Sebastian. He considered his next approach if he was going to have any idea of how to answer his Godson who believed he knew what he had been talking about. The Potions Professor did not believe that he had a son, but it could not have been a coincidence that both Lupin and Draco had spoke of the same boy in the same day.

The Potions Professor took a deep breath and leaned closer to Draco from behind his desk.

 _"Legilimens."_ he said in nearly a whisper.

In an instant Snape had been transported into Draco's mind where he saw just who the boy Sebastian had been. The Potions Professor had been stunned to see a 17 year old boy with lengthy unkempt raven hair and obsidian eyes walking the corridors with a Slytherin crest on his robes and a green and sliver tie around his neck. He had looked so much like him it was easy to see why everyone thought he might have been the boy's father.

Snape watched as Sebastian took on the death eater McNair and subsequently fell head over heels for the Gryffindor witch Hermione Granger. _Like father like son I guess._ The Potions Master could see the attraction. Hermione Granger was a brilliant young witch and quite beautiful, an interesting prize for any young wizard. Clearly the boy had good taste and he knew how to deal with her cheek and know-it-all demeanor. Snape imagined it must have been quite the turn on for the young wizard.

He had gotten as far as seeing himself arrive during the second battle with McNair when he raised an eye brow in confusion. The boy might not have been able to tell who it truly was but Snape knew in an instant just who the "Potions" Professor had been that arrived. _Lucius. What the hell is he doing making a polyjuice potion? Why is he disguised as...me? I'm going kill him._

Professor Snape pulled himself out of Draco's mind and glared at him for a moment in his best I'm-Your-Professor-You-Are-My-Pupil persona.

"It appears that Professor Slughorn had been lacking in his duties as Head of house if you, this Sebastian, Miss Parkinson, and Miss Granger were able to take quite a few liberties in the dungeons." he said.

Draco looked down at his hands. He had not expected him to go into his mind and see all that.

"As for Sebastian, he accepted the consequences for his actions and they were issued accordingly." continued Snape. "Fair warning, Draco...I hope that you have received your fill in the way of sexual gratification because there is no way in hell any of that is happening on my watch."

Draco nodded.

"I understand sir." he said. "I still don't know why you didn't want him...he was a decent wizard and a lot like you."

Snape sighed.

"Draco this my come as a shock to you but...I knew nothing of Sebastian until recently...and I highly doubt his mother would have told me otherwise." he said thoughtfully. "I am not a man that is particularly liked in the wizarding world...hero worship aside, I do have a great deal of enemies as you well know and perhaps she thought it best to keep this a secret...even from me."

Draco met Snape's gaze.

"Do you honestly believe that I would not have claimed my own son?" asked Snape.

"N-No." replied Draco. "You would have...even with Voldemort around."

Snape nodded. Perhaps the boy knew a little about him after all. He had seen how much he thought of him when he witnessed his talks with Sebastian Prince. If this boy had indeed been his son Draco most definitely put in a few good words for him.

Draco got to his feet and headed toward the door when his Godfather stopped him.

"One more thing Draco." said Snape.

Draco turned to face Snape who glared at him rather icily from the other end of his desk.

"I would appreciate it if you did not gossip about my personal life to your little friends." he said in a tone matching his glare. "And further more if I catch you eavesdropping on my conversations again I will not hesitate to hex you, do I make myself clear...Godson?"

Draco nodded obediently.

He had forgotten about telling Sebastian about Snape and his mother's previous relationship. No doubt the wizard was furious that he had even known about them.

"It won't happen again sir." said Draco meaningfully.

"Good." replied Snape bitterly. "Now...get out."

Draco took his leave of his Godfather.

Snape turned his attention back to his own thoughts. The boy's memories had brought up some very valid points about this Sebastian boy. Points that were weighing heavily on him now. _Could it be possible?_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Professor Minerva McGonagall had been fuming as she marched down the corridors toward the Slytherin Dungeons. A number of Gryffindor students had been up in arms about how Hermione Granger cost them the house cup because she made a bet with Professor Snape. The Transfigurations Professor was absolutely livid when they explained how Snape had used his shamelessly Slytherin tact to get the better of a student just to have an excuse to finesse the house cup out of Gryffindor's hands.

She caught sight of the Potions Master making his way toward the front doors walking as briskly as she had been.

"SEVERUS SEBASTIAN SNAPE!" she shouted irate. "HOW DARE YOU SWINDLE A STUDENT OUT OF HOUSE POINTS!"

Snape stopped briefly and glanced in her direction.

"Of all the sneaky underhanded..." she began.

"No time to talk Minerva, I have pressing business." replied Snape quickly.

"You have gone too far this time..." she continued.

Before she could get another word out Snape had darted out the front doors and apparated off the grounds. Professor McGonagall had been even more angry than she had been before she tried to corner him. _You will not get away with this Severus Snape, mark my words._

 _Malfoy Manner, Wizarding World..._

Irate and with a mind full of questions, Severus Snape landed outside the luxurious estate of Hogwarts Governor Lucius Mathias Malfoy. The Potions Master made his way through the black gates that outlined Malfoy Manor and strode up to the door, his walk brisk and the intent clear on his face. There was only one person who could have known anything about him having a son and the aspect of it seemed so utterly daunting that he did not want to consider it but he needed answers and he needed them fast.

Snape knocked on the front door and had not at all been surprised when a house elf answered it.

The small gray looking creature with long pointed ears and rather unsettling gray eyes peered at him.

"The Snape has arrived Mistress." it said in that broken speech of elves.

Snape glared at the creature as it opened the door wider for him to enter.

"Narcissa!" he called trying to keep a lid on his temper.

Lady Malfoy herself came at the call of her long time friend. She wore a dazzling white evening down with gold swirl patterns that hugged her slender frame in all the right places and wore her hair in her usual loose braid manner. The contrast of her black/blond hair and her out fit had been quite a sight. Her pale skin as smooth as porcelain and her eyes as black as mid-night had been part of the lure when it came to overall beauty. From first glance one might have though her parents clever to have named such a beautiful woman Narcissa as a girl, but this witch had been nothing like her Mythological Greek namesake.

She had brilliance, poise, tact, and a sweetness that had not at all been dampened by the years of strife and isolation. Once Severus had thought her beautiful, like a work of art locked away in some museum in some respects.

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise." said Narcissa sweetly.

"This is not a social call." replied Snape in an icy tone.

Narcissa noted the barely concealed rage behind his eyes.

"Severus, what's the matter?" she asked a touch concerned.

"I am going to ask you a question Narcissa and I require the truth in answer." replied Snape. "In fact, I demand it."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at this.

"What's Lucius done now?" she asked.

"So far from what I can tell this has nothing to do with him." replied Snape.

"What has Draco done then?" asked Narcissa.

"Aside from Pansy Parkinson, nothing." replied Snape.

"Pansy Parkinson?" asked Narcissa. "You can't be serious."

"Oh I most definitely am." replied Snape meeting her eyes. "But, that is not why I am here."

Narcissa looked at him for a moment. She could not think of a single thing that they would have to talk about that would make him so upset.

"W-What is it?" she asked finally.

"D-Did you ever get pregnant during our time together?" asked Snape plainly.

Narcissa looked at him stunned.

"Severus, what brought this on?" she asked utterly confused.

Snape sighed impatiently.

"Just answer the question, Cissy." he replied evenly.

Narcissa blinked for a moment. It had been quite some time since Severus Snape had referred to her as "Cissy".

"No." she said honestly. "Severus, I was never pregnant during our time together."

Her reply had only served to confuse him more.

"At any time during our service to the dark lord did you become pregnant?" he asked.

Narcissa had been stunned that he would even ask that.

"No." she replied honestly.

Snape did not seem at ease with her answers.

"Severus will you tell me what this is all about?" she asked. "You've never brought up those days before."

Snape sighed.

"I think it's best if I show you." he replied.

Narcissa barely heard him utter the incantation before she found her mind bombarded with images of a 17 year old raven haired Slytherin in the company of Draco, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, and Hermione Granger.

She gasped seeing the boy in action.

"S-Severus he looks just like you did when we attended Hogwarts...only he doesn't lack confidence." she replied. "I can see why you have questions."

Snape pulled out of her mind and turned his attention back to his own thoughts.

"I-I have another stop to make." he said.

Narcissa nodded.

"I wouldn't doubt it." she replied.

Snape walked toward the front door and Lady Malfoy followed.

"I apologize for bringing up ancient history." he said.

Narcissa took hold of one of his hands as he made to walk out the door.

"Severus." she said with her expression growing soft. "If I had, had your child...I would have kept it."

Snape tried not to look at her. It was hard enough to have to bring all this up in the first place. They had parted amicably despite her decision breaking both of their hearts and she found happiness with Lucius. Severus never brought up anything pertaining to what went on between them until today and he had a damn good reason for it.

"I know." he replied in a low tone. "Good-bye Narcissa."

"Good-bye Severus." said Narcissa pleasantly. "Do drop by for dinner some time."

"Will do." had been the last thing Severus Snape said before he walked out the door and apparated away. The Potions Master left Malfoy manner with more questions than answers concerning the matter of Sebastian Prince.


	27. Chapter 26:To Muzzle Gryffindors

**Chapter 26:** _ **To Muzzle Gryffindors**_

 _Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

 **H** arry Potter had been having a hard time dealing with what had happened in the last couple of days. The weight of keeping Professor Dumbledore's secret had been quite a heavy one. He had hardly remembered what had occurred in The Headmasters office but he knew he had been summoned because he had Professor Snape's memories still stored in his head. He had been surprised to see Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Lady Hamershal, and Lucius Malfoy all in attendance. It was all too clear that they had all known exactly who Sebastian Prince truly was from the very beginning.

 _{ The Headmaster had cast his spell and everything had gone black. When Harry came to he glared daggers at everyone in the room. He couldn't believe that they had all deceived Professor Snape and Hermione in this way. Dumbledore's blue eyes softened as he looked upon the young green eyed wizard._

 _"Harry." he said softly. "I understand your apprehension...we have all been keeping this secret for quite some time."_

 _Harry raised an eyebrow. The Headmaster had read his mind. Why am I not surprised?_

 _"Professor Dumbledore, if you knew that Sebastian was Professor Snape this whole time then why all the secrets?" asked the young wizard._

 _"I did what I could to protect him Harry." replied Dumbledore. "Rouge death eaters had injured him quite badly."_

 _"They erased his memory in the process." added Madam Pomfrey._

 _"What The Headmaster did was the only way to save him." said Lucius in a bored tone. "No doubt they would have killed him in his weakened condition...and Severus is so unreasonable...he never would have trusted anyone as he was."_

 _Harry considered this._

 _"But...Hermione." he started._

 _"I've done my best to put a stop to any sort of budding romance between the two of them." said Professor McGonagall._

 _Harry grew silent. He had known first hand that she had not done a very good job of that. Hermione and Sebastian had been shagging for quite some time. The young green eyed wizard turned his attention to Lady Hamershal._

 _"Everyone else here was genuinely trying to help the professor." he said not letting up on his glare. "Why are you here?"_

 _Lady Hamershal sighed._

 _"I came because my son needed me." she replied._

 _No he doesn't." replied Harry. "You left him years ago."_

 _"Harry." said Dumbledore surprised at him._

 _"She left her son to the mercy of an abusive monster." said Harry irate. "Why does she think she can just come back like nothing happened."_

 _"Harry." said Dumbledore being the voice of reason. "Everyone makes mistakes, especially where Severus is concerned...you of all people should know that."_

 _Harry looked down at his feet._

 _The Headmaster smiled and put his hand on the young wizard's shoulder._

 _"Eileen loves her son." he continued. "She would not be here otherwise...how they proceed with their relationship is none of your concern...but it is quite admirable that you are so protective of him."_

 _Harry nodded._

 _"I still don't like this." he said. "He's going to be really angry when he finds out...especially when he finds out that I am involved."_

 _"I would not doubt that Severus might be a little miffed about the state of things." said The Headmaster. "But, given time I'm sure he will understand."_

 _Harry looked at The Headmaster in disbelief. Do you know anything about Professor Snape? Understanding is not his strong suite.}_

The gathering had ended with Dumbledore making the young wizard take a wizarding oath to keep him from saying anything about the situation to anyone outside of those who had known the truth, especially where Severus Snape was concerned. The green eyed wizard shook his head. This was not going to end well. He had only hoped that he was as far from Professor Snape when he learned the truth as possible, He had not even wanted to be anywhere near Hermione either for that matter.

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts..._

Professor McGonagall had still been irate when Severus Snape entered the hall. He took his usual seat at the staff table near the door and Professor Flitwick. The tiny charms Professor had been the only staff member he could tolerate as of late. He had always been relatively pleasant toward him. The Head of Gryffindor house had been glaring daggers into him as he looked down at his plate. The hall had been nicely decorated in Slytherin Green and silver. The Slytherin table had been a buzz with cheer and the latest victory over the Gryffindors via Professor Snape finessing Hermione Granger was legendary. They all raised their goblets to their Head of house in respect. Snape scowled slightly, even he was enjoying this too much to be completely bitter.

Lupin shook his head. It seemed that Snape had been up to his old tricks. Still it had been a rather brilliant one and Hermione did sort of have it coming for trying to out teach a teacher. The mischievous young boy that has still been very much apart of Lupin's persona had thought it quite the magnificent trick. The Gryffindor in him had been pissed at the evident loss of the house cup.

Severus Snape's obsidian eyes locked on the the one responsible for such a skillful triumph...Hermione Granger.

 _The Gryffindor Table..._

"I can't believe we've lost the lead for the house cup." said one of the grumbling Gryffindors.

"It's Hermione's fault we're losing." said another.

"That's not fair, Snape tricked her." defended Ron.

"She made a deal with a Slytherin." said another student. "Of course he tricked her...and they call her the brightest witch of our age."

Hermione glared daggers at Snape who smirked at her rather smugly from the staff table.

"Stupid Slytherin git." she muttered.

Ginny smiled upon hearing this.

It had all seemed so familiar.

 _Slytherin Table..._

Draco Malfoy could not hide the grin that had come across his face when he looked up at the green and silver banners.

"I can't believe it." said a Slytherin student looking up at the banners as well.

"We're in the lead...and there's no magic trick Potter can pull to save Gryffindor at the last moment." said another Slytherin.

"All thanks to Professor Snape and know-it-all Granger." said Pansy.

"For once I am happy she's a know-it-all." said Draco smiling openly.

 _Staff Table..._

Professor McGonagall continued to glare at Professor Snape from her end of the table. It was clear that she was not going to let this slide and had been intent on having her say about what Snape had done to Hermione Granger. She had been fiercely protective of her favorite Gryffindor witch and he had not doubted that she would been irate if what happened in the corridors had been any indication.

"You think your so clever don't you?" said Professor McGonagall.

Simply regarded her with an emotionless expression.

"I do not think I am clever Minerva...I know I am." he replied. "If you call yourself trying to take me to task for what was a fair bargain then you are wasting your time and mine."

Professor McGonagall looked positively murderous.

"You tricked that girl and you know it Severus." said McGonagall.

"I simply made her a wager." replied Snape. "It's not my fault she for got the golden rule when bargaining with a Slytherin."

"Miss Granger is not use to dealing with your barbaric tactics." said McGonagall going on the defensive.

Snape tuned out her long and boring speech of how Hermione is so good an noble and how seedy and wicked he was. It had really been getting tiresome. Whoever said _"Somethings never change"_ had Minerva McGonagall in mind. When it seemed the old woman had finally wound down Snape simply pushed his plate away and headed out the door. Hermione had gotten a little satisfaction watching "The Greasy Git" turn tell and run after Professor McGonagall let loose on him.

{"Are you sure you aren't a Slytherin?"} came Sebastian's voice in her memory.

Hermione smiled to herself. _You might be on to something. There was no way she could get back at Professor Snape the Gryffindor way, he was a teacher and physically assaulting him was near impossible however...He did always give her grief about her intelligence...maybe she could prove him right...just this once._

 _Potions Class, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had been scrubbing cauldrons for hours and her hands were numb and pruney from all the soap and water. Her back ached and exhaustion had begun to set in. The air had been cold in the classroom and she could almost swear that Snape had been enjoying her misery. He had not said more than two words to her while she worked and continued marking essays in his spidery scrawl with red ink as if she had not been there at all. The quiet had been kind of strange at first. Then Hermione got use to it. After a week of scrubbing, Hermione made her way back to Gryffindor tower with a gleam in her amber eyes.

It was time to put her plan for payback into action.

 _ELSEWHERE_ _..._

 _Lucius Malfoy's Study, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Lucius Malfoy had been sitting quietly staring at the swirling magic inside a newly acquired pensive. The handsome blond albino wizard had been privy to quite the feature as of late. The complete memories of one Sebastian S. Prince. He had quite a few interesting scenes especially ones concerning the ever brilliant and utterly beautiful Gryffindor witch Hermione Jean Granger. The _Pureblood_ wizard never would have guessed that the young _Muggle-Born_ witch could be so...passionate. It was almost sweet to look in on the build up of the budding little romance. Lucius had been tempted to summon a house elf to bring him popcorn. His gray eyes had been heated as he watched the first little romantic scene unfold. He had been viewing the memories quite a bit since he had acquired them from a stupefied Sebastian back at The Shrieking Shack.

Within the pensive young Sebastian had only begun to take the beautiful Miss Granger.

"Severus, you never cease to amaze me." said the senior Malfoy with a wicked grin. "Of course, I taught you everything you know."

As the action picked up Lucius had found himself getting a little hot under the collar.

"Amazing." he said adding further commentary. "No memory and he can still manage to shag a witch with all the finesse of a Malfoy."

The Governor pulled himself out of the pensive and sighed.

It was a pity he was going to have to return them to Severus. He had originally intended to destroy them in a moment of self-preservation, but then Draco's description of Sebastian as a student and his best friend moved the older Malfoy to see what all the fuss had been about. This Sebastian was quite a formidable young man even when he had no real memory of who he was. He had taken on the death eaters McNair and Bart Jr., out maneuvered The Headmaster and rescued his little girlfriend.

His loyalty to Draco had been admirable as well as his defense of a man he knew nothing about.

"Such a shame really." said Lucius out loud. "Severus would have made a decent father."

The handsome albino blond wizard recalled the images from the pensive of the last night Sebastian Prince spent with Hermione Granger.

"Then again stranger things have been known to happen." he said with a knowing grin.


	28. Chapter 27:Waking Snakes

**Chapter 27:** _ **Waking Snakes**_

 _ **{A/N: Mature content ahead, Dream sequence}**_

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts..._

 **P** rofessor Severus Snape had gotten up from his desk and rushed over toward Hermione Granger's work station. She had gotten his attention with some nonsense about adding the wrong ingredient to her potion and he leaned over the cauldron. In a matter of seconds the contents exploded in the Potions Master's face and he broke out in what looked to be a terrible case of acne. The students had gotten a right good laugh at that. Hermione simply acted as if she had no idea how that could have occurred. The Potion they were brewing was a simple strength draught there had been no reason for his face to be inflicted with acne unless the Gryffindor witch purposely added ingredients to make it so.

Snape was fuming. He had not particularly enjoyed puberty when he had to endure it and the acne had not been a pleasant side effect. His enraged obsidian eyes fell on the seemingly innocent Gryffindor witch in front of him. _So she wanted to play his game. She was welcome to try._

"So Miss Granger." said Professor Snape. "You wish to play the game with Slytherin rules?"

Hermione smirked at him smugly.

"Then by all means...play." said Snape. "But, do keep in mind that I am the Head of Slytherin and you now have detention with me for a month for failing to follow instructions and causing a potentially dangerous explosion."

With that Snape stalked back over to his desk a dark scowl present on his face.

"I think Snape just declared war." said Pansy looking at Hermione.

"Granger, I don't want to be in your shoes on the best day but this is something else entirely." said another student.

"He's right pissed." said Ron. "Although the acne was a nice touch."

"Hermione." said Harry looking back between her and Snape. "I don't think you want to go down this road...this is Professor Snape were talking about...he so vindictive he makes professor Lupin's Wolfsbane Potion taste like garbage for being one of the marauders."

"He started it." replied Hermione.

"He's also a teacher." said Ginny.

"Only until summer." replied Hermione not taking her eyes off Snape.

"Summer's a long way away." said Neville.

"We faced down Voldemort...I'm not afraid of him." said Hermione mustering her Gryffindor courage.

Snape's eyes seemed to darken at this.

{"You should be."} said his voice in her mind.

Hermione looked at him in utter shock. _Did he just enter my mind?_

Class had ended and not a moment too soon. Hermione had detention to serve as consequence for the prank she pulled but it was well worth it. She had taken The Greasy Git down a few notches. It seemed almost worth it. Almost. Snape had scowled blackly as he made his way down the corridor everywhere students pointed out how gross the Potions Professor's bumpy face looked.

Hermione Granger was going to pay for his in spades.

 _ **Later...**_

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts..._

Pay Hermione Granger did twenty fold by the time she got halfway through her detentions. Snape had been the same as before utterly silent and seemingly busy with his grading to notice that she had been in the room. She had been scrubbing cauldrons for days and they seemed to be in an endless supply. Hermione had worked until her hands started to cramp. Said cramp had made itself known while she was stacking the clean cauldrons onto a shelf. A cauldron fell into her hand crushing it as she tried to keep the others from falling. The pain had been pretty strong but she gritted her teeth and tried to finish her task. She had not expected Professor Snape to get out of his seat and check on her.

"Let me see your hand Miss Granger." came his baritone drawl from behind her.

Hermione tried to hide her now seemingly bruised hand from the Potions Professor thinking that he would have only made it worse.

"I-it's fine I'll go and see Madam Pomfrey when I'm done here." she said.

Snape grumbled something along the lines of "idiot girl" and "crybaby."

Hermione had been left alone as she attempted to finish her task despite the pain. Snape returned to his grading as if nothing had happened. When the time came for her to leave, Hermione was hit with nearly crippling pain, so much so that she again got Professor Snape's attention. Before she could say anything he had been behind her holding her aching hand at the wrist.

"Idiot girl." had been all he said as he took his wand in his hands and tapped the tip of it to hers. " _Velox sanare_."

Hermione felt the pain subside and her hand return to normal. The scent of jasmine from her hair had caught him by surprise and he found himself recalling the scent as familiar. It had an overwhelming effect on him that he had not recognized before. Hermione been solely focused on her newly healed hand. Snape swiftly made his way back to his desk and had returned to his grading once more.

The Gryffindor witch turned to face him.

"Thank you Professor Snape." she said evenly. "Good-night sir."

He waved her off dismissively and she headed out the door. There were pressing concerns that were weighing on his mind that didn't include some young Gryffindor chit. _Concerns about a boy named Sebastian and why the scent of Jasmine had made him feel so strangely._ He had not understood what had been going on here but he was determined to get to the bottom of it. Lucius Malfoy being him in polyjuice form was only one aspect of this. He was sure of it.

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Severus Snape had gone to bed quite late in the night. He could not get why he had been so effected by the scent of jasmine. The Potions Master had been having strange dreams of a woman he was sure he had never met before but she came to him every night with heat behind her amber eyes and a voice like velvet. Every night since he returned he would dream that she was at a kind of party wearing a beautiful black dress that seemed to hug her slender body in all the right places. He had always arrived in a black suit with his equally black shoes and his lank raven hair had been pulled into a ponytail and tied with a black ribbon.

It had always been the same. He picked her up at the party and they ended up back at Hogwarts in his private rooms.

 _{ Dream Snape had taken the lady's shoes off one by one. She looked at him with a hunger in her eyes that he had never seen before. It made him feel strange and exhilarated at the same time. He continued to work the beautiful woman out of her clothes one article at a time with a slow and meticulous method. He removed his own clothes and she had not been startled in the least by his numerous scars nor was she daunted by the prospect of his size._

 _She simply reached out for him. His hear started pounding in his chest in anticipation. If she was a temptress, she was a damn good one. He watched as her chest rose and feel in the same sense of anticipation. Her heated eyes never left him, they looked to be almost like amber as she continued to watch him._

 _There was no shyness or apprehension between them. They acted as if they had been lovers for quite some time and had been use to each other's bodies. The familiarity had not taken the appeal out of their encounters. The beautiful woman pulled him down on her as their bodies maneuvered in his large black four poster bed. She seemed as if she could not get enough of him as his pale lips crashed against her soft pink ones in a heated kiss._

 _The pale raven haired dream Snape found himself between The beautiful woman's slender legs. In an instant he entered her feeling only the warmth of her body as they engaged well into the night._

 _"Severus." she said softly clawing at his pale back._

 _Dream Snape groaned losing himself in the feel of her youthful body._

 _"I missed you." she said softly losing herself in the power of his thrusts._

 _"I'm not going anywhere." he replied kissing her neck as he continued._

 _Her moans began to fill the room followed by his quiet grunting._

 _"Yessss." hissed Dream Snape losing himself completely. "You're so beautiful..."_

 _The witch couldn't reply lost in the wake of his ardor._

 _She had been a truly amazing woman. Exceptional even. He had not had many women that could keep up with him before but she had._

 _Dream Snape felt himself reach his end and so did the woman of his dreams. They had lied in bed equally spent from their engagement and looked up at the ceiling. Her head had been rested on his chest and he had not minded the contact._

 _The Beautiful woman with amber eyes suddenly sat up._

 _"I-I have to go." she said sadly._

 _Dream Snape sat up as well._

 _"What do you mean?" he asked._

 _"I-I'm sorry I can't stay." she replied sadly._

 _"You don't have to go." he replied._

 _She touched his face sweetly._

 _"It's always like this." she said sadly "You won't remember me in the morning."_

 _"Wait." said Dream Snape clutching her hand. "Don't go."_

 _"I didn't mean to hurt you Severus." she said sadly. "I didn't know."_

 _Dream Snape had been utterly confused._

 _"What do you mean you didn't mean to hurt me?" he asked. "Why are you leaving?"_

 _The beautiful woman took one last look at him and kissed him on the lips sweetly._

 _"I love you." she said softly. "Slytherin Git."}_

Severus Snape in the present sat up in bed looking around in the dark. Everything in the dream had felt so real. He took a moment to catch his breath and sighed. He should be so lucky. Only in his dreams did beautiful women come to him in such a way and even then they left him alone. _What the hell is happening to me? Who was that woman?_


	29. Chapter 28: Serpent's Inquiry

**Chapter 28:** _ **Serpent's Inquiry**_

 _ **{A/N: Mature Content ahead, Flashback of a less than kind Severus...You've been warned)**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers -S.S.**_

 _1415 West, Canterbury Lane, Wizarding World..._

 **R** ain had been coming down for hours in steady but moderate sheets. The wind had decided to pick-up and cars splashed rather large puddles as they passed. It was this lovely backdrop that had been the setting for a long awaited discussion between Hogwarts Potions Professor Severus S. Snape and the lovely socialite and heiress, Sasha Thoreau. There had been history between them. Not all of it so flattering the last Snape could recall. Still, she had been the only woman left that could answer his question as about the existence of a secret son. Snape steeled himself and approached the ritzy apartment belonging to the woman in question.

He knocked on the door feeling more than a little uneasy as he stood on her steps trying hard to bury the anxiety that suddenly crept upon him. He had not seen this woman in years. Sasha Thoreau had been a fifth year Slytherin when he had been attending Hogwarts. He was a year older than she had been and the girl was quite smitten with him. She went on and on about preferring the dark brooding types. A 17 year old Severus Snape had been hell bent on hating the world and everything in it at that time.

Sasha was from a wealthy family but had half-blood like himself but she had all the feminine wiles of Narcissa Malfoy and various other girls in their house. Most of the time, the ever brooding Severus had ignored her. She would follow him around like a love struck puppy and still he would ignore her. It was nothing personal. Narcissa had been betrothed to Lucius and Lily had been with Potter. The young wizard had reached the end of his rope in the wake of his lesser emotions.

It never seemed to effect Sasha. Despite his ill temper and dark associations, the young witch continued to see him out. She had been so forward and direct in her manner that teen Severus had mistakenly assumed she had been with her fair share of wizards. It all came to a rather forgone conclusion when Lucius smuggled vintage muggle rum into the house and got drunk right along with Severus.

The drunken young wizard had been on his way to the loo when Sasha had appeared in the darkened halls. The rum had been quite affecting last he recalled and it had been difficult to navigate.

 _{_ _Severus had been finding it difficult to keep his balance as he shuffled through the dark and empty halls, or at least he thought they had been empty. Sasha Thoreau had shown up rather suddenly and helped him into the loo. Severus did not mind the assistance because of the drink's influence and smiled rather drunkenly at her lack of shame. The dark haired witch had the makings of a "real looker" when she came of age. Her dark eyes washed over him for a second or two and they finally ended up in the loo. Severus laughed drunkenly as he stalked up to the urinal. A girl had really entered the boy's bathroom. He had no idea why he thought her bravery funny but for some reason it had been._

 _"I-I believe I can handle thissss mysssself thank you." he said gaining at least a small measure of control over himself._

 _Sasha remained silent and watched as he answered natures call in a rather private fashion shifting so that he was out of her view when he relieved himself. When the wizard had finished his business she watched as he flushed the loo and made his way over to the sink. He had been aroused but made no attempt to acknowledge it._

 _The dark haired witch had been watching him still when his obsidian eyes suddenly fixed on her. A feeling of nerves and uncertainty washed over her as he seemed to advance on her in slow meticulous steps. An eerie smirk spread across his pale emotionless face._

 _"Why are you always there?" he asked his voice dripping with ice._

 _It had not seemed bother Sasha in the slightest._

 _"Y-You needed help." she replied trying to steel herself against his fast apparent wrath._

 _"I am not talking about tonight." he replied. "Why do you follow me?"_

 _"I-I don't rightly know." she replied looking him in the eyes._

 _Severus glared daggers at her and left the bathroom, he had not been staggering as much and Sasha concluded that it was with great effort that he hadn't fallen with all the swift movement he had been doing._

 _Possibly_ _out of concern, Sasha thought it best to make sure that he had been alright. The Slytherin witch followed him down what appeared to be abandoned corridors and stopped when he went through the door to a room that she had never seen before. She had been quite surprised when she approached it and found the words:Lair of The Half-Blood Prince written in black on it's surface._

 _She took a moment and tested it for wards. She knew Severus to be overly cautious and cynical. Given his new status as a death eater she had also thought him to have gone a bit dark. As young as she had been she couldn't understand why such an intelligent and quiet boy like Severus had been so sad. After the tests came back clear she tried the old door handle. Much to her surprise it had been unlocked._

 _With careful steps, Sasha made her way inside the darkened room. She missed the sign that had been present on the mat on which she stepped to enter. {Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.} Apparently, Severus had been as cynical as they come even in those days. The witch made her way into The lair of The Half-Blood Prince._

 _Severus watched her his eyes picking up her cautious movements as he awaited in shadow like a panther stalking it's prey._

 _Sasha had only jumped when the door suddenly slammed shut behind her._

 _"What are you doing here?" came the less than thrilled voice of Severus Snape._

 _Sasha steeled herself once more._

 _"I came to see you." she said. "T-To know how you were doing."_

 _"Lies." he said irate. "You don't give a damn about me...your here because you want something."_

 _Sasha had been silent._

 _She closed her eyes when she felt the irate and drunken wizard suddenly swoop in close to her. The effect his body had on hers was astounding considering this was the first time he had even acknowledged her presence._

 _"What is it that you want?" asked Severus, his anger descending into a taunt._

 _Sasha let out a labored breath._

 _"Say it!" demanded Severus. "Say what you came here for!"_

 _"I-I came here for..." started Sasha. "I came here for you."_

 _Severus laughed at this._

 _She had come here for him alright. He could feel the heat radiating off of her hot little body._

 _"If that's true then you have just made the biggest mistake of your life." he replied in an icy tone. "Very well...I shall give you what you came for...if only to have you turn tail and run like the others."_

 _Sasha had been about to protest his callous manner when she found herself lifted off the floor in a gruff manner and carried over to a bed that she had not see when she first entered._

 _The witch's mind seemed to shut down as Severus spelled both of their clothes off and towered above her in the bed. His obsidian eyes glowing in a combination of utter rage and unyielding heat. She had not been able to utter a word before he maneuvered his pale form between her thin legs and plunged himself deeply inside her warmth._

 _Sasha had been in a good deal of agony but she said nothing as Severus began to thrust wildly in anger. The Slytherin had simply lied there taking all the rage and frustration the pale wizard had been seemingly living with for quite some time. In his haste to punish the witch for her interest in him, he had not noticed that she had been untouched._

 _It had been nearly an hour of his angry antics before he looked down to see the blood but by then the pain had subsided and Sasha had been lost in the bliss of pleasure as he continued. For a moment Severus had considered that he should apologize for his arrogance but something in him would not allow it. She brought this on herself, had been the reasoning for his callous approach and he stick to it._

 _Yet another hour passed before the rush of release took hold and Severus left the young witch lying in bed unable to gather her thoughts. He cast a few cleansing spells and kicked her out of his room. She said nothing as she got dressed and took off without another word. The young wizard had forgotten to give the witch a contraceptive potion or cast the spell before he engaged her but it had been of no consequence to him.}_

Despite his treatment, Sasha came back to him. More times than he could count and he never once harbored any affection for her. She seemed to love him and it only made him that much more repulsed by her despite his frequent habit of bedding the young witch. The longer they were in each other's orbit the darker Severus became. She was needy and submissive, a terrible combination when one took into account of his rage and bitterness. The whole scenario had reminded him too much of his upbringing with him taking on the role of his father Tobias, although he never raised his hand to Sasha, he would hurt her in other more damaging ways.

The whole show of fire and ice came to a head when Sasha retaliated against his increasingly detached behavior and slept with Sirius Black. Severus had been so angry when he found them together that he very nearly struck them both with killing curses. Sasha had only wanted to make him feel like he made her feel, it had not been her intention to drive him away.

Severus took off in a blaze of hatred.

He ended up botching a mission for the dark lord and received what was to be the first round in many many forms of punishment from the despot and he had still been human at the time. Sasha saw him at school the next day and he looked terrible, he had been more pale than usual, with fresh bruises and a slightly visible limp.

After hours Sasha had found him licking his wounds in his usual dark corner of the castle. He grabbed his wand and trained it on her the rage still coming off him in waves as she approached him. He told her that "he no longer required her assistance and that if she wanted a shag he was sure that Black would suffice." The Slytherin witch had been floored when she got a look at his pale torso being riddled with gashes and welts. Blood had been every where as he tried to clean himself up and bandage his wounds.

 _{ Sasha had been quite unnerved at the sight of the soon to be scar ridden Severus. He growled pulling what appeared to be broken glass from one of the gash sites. Her heart had gone out to him despite his not wanting anything to do with it. She couldn't help but wonder if this was why he kept people at a distance. Perhaps, he had been protecting her in some way. She had not had the chance to think much on it because the sound of his irate voice snapped her out of her thoughts._

 _"Leave." he said annoyed. "Our association has been concluded."_

 _"S-Severus..." said Sasha weakly not knowing what else to say._

 _"I SAID LEAVE!" shouted Severus clearly still enraged. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"}_

Unable to stop the tears Sasha took off without so much as a glance back in his direction. From the on she had become just another face in the crowd until the dark lord started with his need to have those deity forsaken revels. She joined the ranks of the Slytherin women who were whored out to the high ranking death eaters as rewards for their loyal service. She had been passed between both Lucius and Severus by then. Her spirit broken and her body used until the war had ended.

When it was all over she simply returned to her life. Rich and as desirable as ever she put the war and it's traumas behind her. She never forgot how Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had saved her life from a very irate Voldemort who saw fit to unleash Peter Pettigrew upon her for her insolence. Both wizards had been the highest in rank and their requests seen as pro their station. So when Pettigrew thought to have his way with her for Voldemort's amusement. Both Severus and Lucius pulled rank and made claims to the witch first. The despot had allowed it. From there Severus Snape had not seen Sasha Thoreau in many months following the end of the war, though he wished her well. He had no reason to contact or see her out. Until now.

Presently, Severus stood outside her door in the pouring rain not at all enjoying being soaked or cold. The dour Potions Professor knocked on the door once more despising having to make this trip but he had to know. He had to know if Sebastian Prince was indeed his child and Sasha was the only woman left of the four that he had any type of romantic involvement with. Lily had been dead for years and her only child had been Potter's. Narcissa had given birth to Draco and he belonged to Lucius. Bellatrix LeStrange had met her end quite some time ago and it was Severus himself that put the bitch out of her misery. She died a rather childless husk of the woman she once was. That only left Sasha.

After a moment a voice he could hardly recognize answered on the other side.

"Who is it?" it called.

The Potions Professor sighed.

"Severus Snape." he replied finding his voice lost in the wind.

"Who?" asked the voice behind the door once more.

"Professor Severus Snape, from Hogwarts." he replied hating to spell out his own title to a door.

Snape steeled himself as he heard the clicking of the door and Sasha herself had answered it.

The witch had been average in appearance compared to before the war and seemed to have been quite comfortable in her solitude before the disturbance. Her dark eyes fell on him immediately and she gave him the courtesy of a small smile. He noted she wore her hair in a rather messy ponytail and looked to be bundled in her housecoat.

"Severus." she said softly. "Do come in."

She opened the door wider and he entered at her behest.

"It's been so long." she said looking him over. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you Sasha." he replied. "I was simply in the neighborhood when I thought to ask you a question."

Sasha smirked at this.

"I don't doubt you have questions Sevy." she replied in a playful tone. "But this in the neighborhood business is laying it on a little thick don't you agree."

Snape shook his head. _Slytherin through and through._

"Alright, Sasha." he replied evenly. "I came all the way over here to ask you a question."

Sasha smiled warmly.

"See was that so hard?" she asked.

"You have no idea." replied Severus. "Anyway...this is going to sound strange...especially coming from me but...did you at any time during our association become pregnant and not tell me?"

Sasha looked at him in confusion for a moment.

"Are you feeling okay Severus?" she asked. "It's not like you to bring up the past."

"Just answer the question Sasha." replied Snape.

Sasha let out a labored sigh.

"Sevy, I was not pregnant during our time together." she replied.

Her answer did little to clear up the confusion behind his eyes. The Slytherin witch had been curious as to why he had even asked.

"Why does this mean so much to you?" asked Sasha.

"It doesn't." replied Snape. "It's just a question."

Sasha knew better than to press him further but she knew it was lying.

"One more thing Severus." she said.

Snape raised an eyebrow puzzled as to where this would lead.

"I'm listening." he replied.

Sasha looked him over for a moment considering her approach.

"Why couldn't you ever love me?" she asked.

Snape had been utterly shocked by her question.

"You can't be serious." he said too stunned to censor himself.

"It's just a question Severus." she replied. "You took my virginity and treated me like rubbish the least you could do is answer."

Snape had wanted to protest but considered what she was looking for.

"Sasha, It was nothing personal." he said evenly. "You and I were like fire and ice...there was no way that anything good would have come of our association...I told you that from the beginning."

Sasha sighed.

"Yes I suppose you did in so many words." she replied.

"If it is any consolation, I apologize for my callous manner and for my selfishness the night I took you." replied Snape meaningfully.

Sasha couldn't believe her ears. Never in all her years would she have ever believed that Severus Snape would apologize for the way he treated her. Least of all after she betrayed him with Sirius Black. There was certainly something different about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was sure it wasn't a side effect of the war, he had never made an attempt to acknowledge her existence before.

"Why thank you Severus." said Sasha accepting his apology. "Whom ever this new woman is in your life...I can see that she's had a profound effect on you."

Snape looked at her confused once more.

"I beg your pardon." he replied.

Sasha smiled warmly at him.

"Your secret is safe with me." she said sweetly. "I may not have been able to reach that iceberg you call a heart but clearly this woman has...and dare I say she's done a fine good job of it if she can get you to apologize for something that happened year ago."

Snape glared at her for a moment. She had been un-phased. It seemed that whatever this dream woman was doing to him it was effecting his waking self as well. One thing was for sure, he now knew that Sebastian Prince was no son of his. Still, it did not answer why the boy had looked so much like him. Even worse, Lucius had been using his form for a polyjuice potion... _Lucius what have you been up to._ Snapping out of his thoughts, Snape turned his attention back to Sasha.

"Well, I have my answer." he said rising to his feet. "Do take care of yourself Miss Thoreau."

Sasha smiled warmly.

"You do the same Professor Snape." she replied.

Snape made his way out of the door and to a safe apparation point. In a flash he was gone and Sasha Thoreau had no doubt that she had seen the last of him. Perhaps, they were never meant to be anything more. She turned and headed back inside her apartment and closed the door behind her. The rain had still been coming down and it was very cold out.

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts ..._

Night had fallen before Hermione knew it and she found herself scrubbing cauldrons once more in the potions classroom. Professor Snape had been sitting at his desk like before grading papers. He had not looked up once from his work and outside of no more than two words unless it was in greeting or dismissal. He seemed to have something on his mind as of late and it sapped all of his attention. The sandy brown haired Gryffindor witch continued scrubbing. Whatever it was it must have been a good deal important.


	30. Chapter 29:Revealing Things Unseen

**Chapter 29:** _ **Revealing Things Unseen**_

 _Lucius' Study, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

 **A** fter another long and counter-productive day behind his desk at the Ministry of Magic offices, Governor Lucius made his way home. A split second of apparation and he was within the confines of his study. He sighed pleasantly at the shedding of stressful Q&A and began to relax in the serene air of all that was Malfoy elegance. The handsome albino wizard sat down in his rather plush leather chair behind his grand oak desk. He had only settled into comfort for a fraction of a second before the urge to grab his wand it him. As fast as his Slytherin instinct had been it was not fast enough. He found himself confined to his chair by a body binding charm.

 _"Expelliamus!"_ came a familiar baritone drawl.

Lucius struggled against the restraints and rolled his eyes.

"Really Severus...must be so barbaric?" he asked in a bored tone.

Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows and glared at the blond wizard before him.

"Lucius...Lucius..." he said in an emotionless tone. "What have I told you about being so lax in peace time."

"As I've said before I was merely interested in having a little fun." replied the senior Malfoy.

"You've been quite busy as of late." said Snape in his Slytherin Head of House tone. "Polyjuice potion?"

Lucius kept his bored expression.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he replied evenly.

Snape glared at him.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" he replied suddenly irate.

Lucius sighed. He had been caught with red handed as they say.

"Might I ask what made you come to the conclusion that I am the one to question?" he asked.

"Sasha Thoreau." replied Snape watching for any sign of deception on the senior Malfoy's part.

"Sasha Thoreau?" asked Lucius confused.

"After narrowing down a list of possible leads pertaining to one Sebastian Prince's existence...I found that it would have been quite impossible for me to have a son of that age with that name." replied Snape.

"I wasn't aware that you believed you had a son Severus." replied Lucius honestly.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Governor Malfoy.

"I take it you've been to see Narcissa." said Lucius in a bored manner.

"Of course." replied Snape emotionless. "Being that she is the only other witch I have engaged left alive...it was quite necessary wouldn't you agree?"

Lucius conceded the point.

"Quite true." he said. "So...what does this mysterious none existent son have to do with me?"

Snape watched Lucius for several minutes. The Governor was quite an accomplished Slytherin, never ready to admit to anything unless you could accurately place blame at his feet.

"Your son does not know you quite as well as he may think Lucius." said Snape with his dark eyes gleaming.

"Ah...Draco." said Lucius. "Am I to assume you have no qualms about picking a young wizard's brain when trying to acquire the answers you so valiantly seek?"

"When that boy is my godson and related to you I have no qualms at all." replied Snape. "Now...Lucius...why were you using my form for a Polyjuice potion?"

Lucius sighed. He had known this day was coming. Severus Snape could be as tenacious as a rabid dog when he set his sights on something. The senior Malfoy did not doubt his friend out figure this much out and be on his door step.

"Alright Severus." he said seemingly exhausted. "I tire of this game."

Snape raised an eyebrow as he studied his long time friend.

"In my desk is a small phial containing all the answers that you seek." said Lucius in a bored tone. "Take them and be done with this wild goose chase...but I warn you old friend...you will not like what you see."

Snape considered this for a moment. Lucius had no doubt meant well when he warned him. If this had been a simple ploy he would not have bothered and awaited the outcome just the same.

"I'll take my chances." replied Snape.

He reached inside the desk and pulled a small red phial from it. The Potions Professor eyed it rather curiously and stuffed it into his pocket. He waved his wand and headed toward the floo. Lucius watched as his friend grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames. They became emerald and he called out his destination.

"Severus." said Lucius sounding impatient. "The restraints."

Snape lazily waved his wand freeing Lucius and gave him one last glare.

"Narcissa is expecting you for dinner at some point." said Lucius as if the previous conversation had not happened.

"Tell her when I have the time." replied Snape in a casual manner.

"Will do." replied Lucius.

"And Lucius..." said Snape just before he stepped into the floo.

"Yes?" asked the senior Malfoy.

"If you ever use my form when consuming Polyjuice potion again I'll make sure you and the dark lord get reacquainted." replied Snape with rage behind his obsidian eyes.

"Duly noted." replied Lucuis. "Anything else?"

"I await your report on LeStrange's activities as of late." replied Snape. "It's clear he's waiting to play his hand after your stunt caused McNair's imprisonment."

Lucius smiled at this.

"All in a day's work...as the muggles say." he replied casually. "Do take care Severus."

Snape glared at Lucius one last time and stepped through the floo. Once the potions master was gone Lucius got out of his seat and made his way over to the crystal that he kept his rum in. He poured himself a glass of the darkest liquid in his collection and sighed bringing the glass up to his lips.

"Ah Severus...are definitely not going to like what you see." he said taking a sip. "But it will be quite interesting to see how it all unfolds."

The senior Malfoy smirked rather wickedly and continued to sip his drink.

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Severus Snape stepped through to his rooms back at Hogwarts with the red phial in tow. He made his way over toward his own private desk and sat down. He would finally get the answers he had been seeking. He cleared his desk with wandless magic and pulled the phial from his pocket. He considered Lucius' warning as he stared down at the red phial rolling it causally in his hands. This little thing contained all the answers he had been seeking since his return. From what the senior Malfoy had told him it even contained information about the woman that haunted his dreams. It had been two weeks since he came to in that shack and apparently months had gone by without his notice.

Snape uncorked the phial and noted that there was swirling silver inside. Evidence of raw memories. He had not understood why Lucius saw fit to take his memories out of his head when he had been unconscious but he was more than a little disturbed by it. Lucius' warning had told him that he would not like what he saw and it meant that was quite serious.

The Potions Professor steeled himself and took out his wand. If this was going to be unpleasant then he might as well get this over with. He lifted his want taping it to the edge of the phial and took a deep breath to relax himself. He needed his mind clear if he was going to make sense of anything that this phial contained and access it. While it would have been much faster to use a pensive, he had not wanted anyone to walk in and least of all alter his memories when he wasn't around. One could claim he was being a touch paranoid but with Dumbledore around there was a such thing as "necessary caution."

" _Memoria restitutionem_." said Snape invoking the incantation.

The tip of his wand lit up with a off white glow and he watched as the contents of the red phial floated freely in silvery streams before him. He took another breath as they shot at him one at a time passing though his temple in rapid succession. The Potions Professor got to his feet purely out of instinct and stumbled as he made his way toward his bedroom. He had not made it passed the front room by the time the first memory over took him. It had been quite strong and the pressure from it's weight made him collapse.

{ _Unconscious, Professor Severus Snape found himself sitting in Dumbledore's office. He watched as the old wizard put the sorting hat onto his head and address him as Mr. Prince. He noted the suspicious way Dumbledore acted even then. Later he found himself looking down into the amber eyes of Hermione Granger as she scrambled to her feet._

 _The interaction between the two of them had been quite amusing. The heat in her amber eyes had been enticing to say the least. So...He was Sebastian Prince and no doubt Dumbledore had been behind this. The skill and discipline behind the magic used could have only been pulled off by him._

 _The memory flashed forward to showing him the battles with Hermione Granger and her nearly stripping him of his attire at the lake. Harry Potter had showed up just in time...he would not have been pleased to have history repeat itself. Severus saw how close he had gotten to Draco Malfoy and that the junior Malfoy had indeed been intimate with Pansy Parkinson. His mother was going to have a conniption fit._

 _Snape saw himself at Hogsmead defending The Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy from McNair. He had purchased a potions book for Hermione Granger that had cost 80 galleons. He watched her from the Slytherin table like some love struck puppy. It pleased him to know that she had been pleased with the gift. He began to appreciate her in aspects that had never occurred to him in all the years he had known her as her Professor._

 _The Memories continued and he saw himself speaking to the werewolf Remus Lupin quite often. He relieved charms class as well as Potions and Transifurations. He suppose he had been lucky not to have taken Sybil's Class. That woman was more nutty than a fruit cake but she had a kind heart. They had been friends, if you can call it that for quite some time. Her near murder at the hands of the dark lord made her retire from teaching and public life._

 _Granger had turned him into a frog and he chased her toward the whomping willow. He ended up in the infirmary and Granger was there. Snape noted that she had been there for him quite a lot._

 _Snape had been utterly repulsed by the concern and fairness Harry Potter had shown him despite not knowing much about him. No doubt the boy sought to make amends for misjudging him during the war. The little idiot. His relationship with Miss Granger had taken an unexpected turn after he saved Neville Longbottom from yet another catastrophe._

 _He saw his talks with Dumbledore and then rage filled him when he saw the face of Lady Theodora Hamershal...MOTHER!" His mother was in on it too. No doubt she came a calling hoping to use his new found state to worm her way back into his life. He wouldn't have put it passed her. Harry and Draco seemed to be the most protective of him. They managed to save him quite a few times._

 _Hermione had been fiercely protective as well. She had gone out of her way to grid him of the boggart version of the dark lord in Lupin's class. He had seen her fears and even laughed as Draco's boggart turned into a hippogriff and he made it a chicken dinner. Like father like son._

 _It had been all together strange when Severus found himself snogging Hermione Granger within the halls of Hogwarts like some randy sixth year. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off her and she didn't put up much of a fight. Oh no...no no no..._

 _He found himself alone with Hermione as he took her virginity within the confines of the abandoned part of the castle. WHAT!"_

 _The Potions Professor had not wanted to see anything more but he was locked in his memories. "You're not going to like what you see."_

 _Damn Lucius and his always being right. Severus Snape watched as he engaged Hermione Granger quite a bit over course of their short association. She was really quite beautiful and the way she seemed to have only eyes for him brought back every aspect of emotion he had felt for her then. Hermione._

 _The memories continued on including the battle with McNair where Lucius showed up as him. He told the students to return to Hogwarts in a manner similar to what he would have done and they obeyed even himself. He had almost lost the witch because of McNair's provocation. He had only felt this way about one witch before and it was unsettling to see history repeat itself. Hermione had been nothing like Lily. She wasn't ashamed to be near him and even when he showed signs of having darkness in him she only defended him more._

 _How can she love me?_

 _How can I not love her?_

 _He witnessed the final moments he spent with her. She had been so afraid that she was going to lose him._

 _{Know that you will always have my heart."} he had told her._

 _Snape couldn't help but feel weak when he saw the sadness in her amber eyes. It had been her the entire time. The beautiful woman from his dreams that seemed to elude him night after night. It was clear that his body had craved her even when his mind had no understanding of why. His heart reached out to her in desperation only to be left without connection due to his inability to remember._

 _"Hermione." He said reaching out to the young Gryffindor witch that wanted so desperately to run over to him. She faded from view as he followed his mother, Dumbledore and what looked like a poly juiced Lucius out in to the corridors... Hermione's face was the last image that came to him before his world slipped into darkness.}_

Snape opened his eyes feeling the intense pain of loss plague him. His rage battled against his building anguish. He had fallen in love with his student. _How the hell was he ever going to look her in the eyes after all of this? How the hell was she going to react to the knowledge that she had given herself to her Potions Professor?_ They were going to answer for this, the whole lot of them. Albus, Minerva, Lucius, Poppy, Eileen, and most of all Potter.

Severus got to his feet as the rage continued to course through him. He now knew that He had been Sebastian Prince and that he had a relationship with Hermione Granger that progressed a lot more than Minerva or anyone outside of Potter had known about. There was no way he could pretend that none of that had ever happened. The potions Professor looked down at the hand that he had known Hermione's ring had been on. He summoned his wand and tapped it to his finger.

" _Omnia revelare_." he said looking down where the ring should be.

In a matter of seconds the serpent ring appeared. It had all been true then. Hermione and he had been involved and she had given him this ring. Snape shook his head. A lot of wizards and witches had a lot that they were going to answer for but Severus Snape was nothing if not a patient man. He would begin his course of revenge very slowly. The first name on his hit list had been none other than Harry James Potter. He had been almost sure that The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-The-Arse was in on it from the very beginning.


	31. Chapter 30: A Merging of Worlds

**Chapter 30: A** _ **Merging of Worlds**_

 _ **{A/N: I know delays...Hereeee's Snape}**_

 _Severus Snape's Quarters,Slytherin Dungeons ,Hogwarts..._

 **W** ith a pounding headache, Severus Snape found himself awakening as if he had just returned from one of the dark lord's infamous revels. His head continued to throb as sat up in bed. He had been dressed only in his black pajama pants and sweating like he had been enduring physical labor for hours. Everything had become clear the night before. He had seen the memories himself as Sebastian Prince and knew all that occurred during that time. He sighed shifting his focus from the pleasant image of Hermione Granger back to his current need to end the throbbing in his head. He would get his revenge on those responsible for the deceit but for now a pain potion was more appealing. Slowly, the raven haired wizard made his way toward the front room. He had a bottle of pain potion stashed somewhere and his need to find it grew terribly.

It had nearly all been too much when he found out that he had deflowered Hermione Granger. She had been his student for so many years it was hard to see her as anything else. He knew that he, himself had been "17" at the time of the encounter but it still unnerved him. He had deflowered a total of three young women in his life time. The first had been Lily Evans, before she made off with that pompous prat James and had the brat Harry. The second had been Narcissa Black, before she had chosen to cow tow to her _pureblood_ families demands and marry another _pureblood_ , in this case Lucius Malfoy. One could not imagine the anger he felt at watching her marry his best friend, Lucius had known about their relationship and even encouraged it giving the young Severus pointers and so forth about pleasing a woman. The third witch had the unfortunate luck of being with a emotionally distraught, newly branded death eater, Sasha Thoreau.

Now. Now he had Hermione Jean Granger added to his list of casualties.

Snape retrieved his pain potion and drank it down rather greedily. The green liquid went down rather smooth and it was only a few moments before the throbbing dulled and the ache subsided. He took a breath as the image of heated amber eyes flashed in his mind. There had been so much longing in them. He had never known anyone that had ever wanted him like she had.

 _Get a hold of yourself. She's a student for Merlin's sake. You've known her since she was 12 years old._

The pale wizard sighed.

He made his way back to his front room and fixed himself a drink.

 _ **{Lily had been 8 when you knew her. She had no problem giving herself to you when she reached the age of 15. Narcissa was 17 when she came to you. And let's not for get 15 year old Sasha.}**_

 _{Lily and I grew up together I was 16 when I took her and it was at her insistence. Should have known she was only using me as practice for Potter. Narcissa was older than myself and again I was 16 when I took her and again it was at her insistence. Sasha was...}_

 _ **{Younger and very willing. }**_

 _{Sod off.}_

 _ **{Granger is also young, but of age ol' boy and very willing if our memory is any indication.}**_

 _{Sod off.}_

 _ **{ Admit it you want to DO her...she appears quite talented even for a Muggle-Born but that has always been a real turn on for you.}**_

 _{Sod off!}_

 _ **{I bet it makes your cock twitch just thinking about it.}**_

 _{SOD OFF!}_

 _ **{She's quite a looker wouldn't you say.}**_

 _{I am not hearing this!}_

 _ **{One could just imagine her hot little body writhing below you...}**_

 _{NO!"}_

 _ **{Admit that you wouldn't mind bending her over one of those desks during one of your detentions.}**_

 _{SHUT UP MALFOY!}_

 _ **{?}**_

 _{Malfoy!?}_

Snape snapped out of his thoughts and looked around the room. There was no sign of Lucius but he had been more than sure that the albino wizard had been in his mind. He noticed that had been so preoccupied that he had not seen the flames coming from the floo. It was apparent that given his state of utter confusion that Lucius attempted to try and manipulate his new found knowledge. The irate Potions Professor disabled his floo and turned his attention back to his drink.

"You are next Lucius." said Snape darkly as he finished off his drink. "And I guarantee you won't see it coming."

Snape pulled himself together and got ready to face the day ahead. He sighed as he stood clad in his trademark attire. His lengthy raven hair at his shoulders and the clear lack of sleep evident in his eyes.

"How the hell am I going to get through detention with Miss Granger tonight?" he asked himself.

 _{ You act as if the witch was the dark lord incarnate.}_

Snape sighed.

"There's an idea." he said aloud.

After composing himself, the pale wizard left the dungeons. This was going to be another long day.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Snape moved briskly down the halls determined not to run into Granger this time around. With the knowledge of what happened between them still fresh in his mind, he had not trusted himself not to act upon it. Despite his mis-givings, the wizard had been still very attracted to the witch and it would not due for her to know of his affections. She had still appeared to be under the illusion that Sebastian Prince was his long lost son and it was best that he kept it that way. The young witch was still very young and she had a bright future ahead of her.

So far so good.

All he had run into was a few second year Ravenclaws and it had been all too easy to give them a good scare. He passed them with his dark eyes narrowed and a scowl on his pale face. They looked back at him wide eyed as they scrambled to make themselves scarce. Ordinarily, he would have been amused at their fearful antics but his mind had been much too occupied with trying to suppress his desire for a certain Gryffindor witch.

Snape continued his brisk pace pleased that there had been no sign of Hermione as of yet. As he walked he had to push down another memory flash as he passed the niche he frequently pulled her into to snog her under Minerva's radar. A small pulse went through him as he mentally went back to those heated kisses.

"Merlin...help me." he said softly doing his best to shake the images from his already confused mind.

He had been fortunate that Hermione had not appeared during his walk. Or rather she was. _Fortunate indeed._

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts..._

The Potions Professor couldn't bring himself to look up from his plate. Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table chatting with her idiot friends and all he could do was struggle not to get lost in his rapidly returning memories. For the first time since he had been Sebastian, he had been noticing little things about Hermione that were of no consequence to him before. Her laughter made him feel contented for some reason and at peace. He found himself almost willing Hermione to look up at the staff table. His heart had been pounding with such anticipation, that he had believed anyone close to him would be able to hear it. He got a few curious looks from the werewolf as his ears perked but that was about it.

Her amber eyes fell on him at last near the end of the meal and his heart continued pounding wildly in his chest earning yet another curious look from Lupin as he watched him. The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor had been watching The Potions Professor rather intently. He had not known why his heart rate had suddenly increased but he was surely surprised by it. Severus Snape usually had a good deal of control of his emotions right down to his heart rate. An impressive feat if ever Lupin had saw one.

The twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore fell on The aforementioned Potions Professor as well. He had made it a point to watch for signs of change in the younger wizard's demeanor in case he got his memories back from his adventures as Sebastian. He wanted to be the one to explain what happened and why such precautions had to be taken. He knew more than anyone that Severus Snape would not see what was done for him as being for his own good.

The Headmaster sighed.

It was going to be an up hill battle to convince the young wizard that he only had his best interest at heart. The meal had been pleasant with idle chatter from the student and the staff alike with the exception of Snape, who had been busy trying his hardest not to look at Hermione Granger. It was proving to be quite a difficult task.

 _Gryffindor Table..._

Hermione had thought Professor Snape seemed to be acting quite strange. He appeared to avoiding looking at her for some reason. She wondered if it had something to do with Sebastian. Perhaps something had happened with him. The Gryffindor witch looked back down at the ring on her finger. She hoped that he had been okay. She had not heard from him since that afternoon in McGonagall's class. The raven haired wizard had not even so much as sent her an owl letting her know that he had been alright.

An awful thought occurred to her about death eaters possibly being behind his lack of contact.

 _Sebastian._ She thought as sadness began to fill her.

{ _You still have my heart.} came a voice that she wasn't sure had been a memory or his own._

 _Sebastian? she thought again._

The witch had been so fixated on her thought she had not noticed that Professor Snape had glanced at her briefly before returning to his obsidian eyes to his plate. The brief reassurance had been all the witch seemed to need and she turned her attention back to her own plate as nearby Gryffindors chatted and she nodded absently doing her best to smile as they continued.

The green eyes of Harry Potter shifted back n forth between The Potions Professor and Hermione. He had not known for sure but it appeared that Snape had been reaching out to Hermione in some way. _No. It couldn't be. The Professor simply looked in her direction. He doesn't have his memories after all how could he know anything about Sebastian Prince and Hermione?_

Snape turned his attention to the green eyed wizard and something of a mischievous scowl filed across his face. Harry raised an eye brow in confusion. _OR DOES HE?_


	32. Chapter 31: Trepidation

**Chapter 31:** _ **Trepidation**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

 _ **R**_ emus Lupin had been quite curious about the potions Master's recent behavior as of late. The DADA Professor had known Severus Snape for many years and never in one of them could he remember the man being as terrified as he seemed to be during breakfast in the great hall that morning. He had picked up a sense of trepidation in the wizard that he had not seen since the days of Voldemort. The man appeared to be so off his game that he had not picked-up that he was being watched the entire time. Even more strange was that Harry had been watching the professor as well as The headmaster. Lupin had gotten the feeling that something big was going on with him and that he was pretty much out of the loop.

He wondered if it had anything to do with Sebastian Prince and if the boy had been in any serious trouble. If the young lad had been in some sort of peril, Lupin had not minded lending some assistance for the boy. After all he had been helping him since Snape had gone when it came to his _Wolfsbane_ potion. It had been some time since he had seen or heard from the boy.

Lupin came to the conclusion that if he was going to get any answers concerning Sebastian Prince it was best to speak with the boy's father. Severus Snape. Although he had not known how the snarky wizard was going to deal with knowing that a son of Snape considered Lupin to be his favorite Professor. The DADA Professor smiled to himself. _No doubt Severus is definitely going to be quite miffed about that._

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts..._

Snape found himself alone in an empty classroom. He had been viciously slashing through parchment after parchment of student essays when Remus Lupin appeared in front of his desk. Snape looked up at him more than slightly annoyed by the man's presence. The werewolf looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face. Snape narrowed his eyes at the werewolf before him but found that he couldn't muster the usual hatred. He remembered the advice Lupin had given him when he was Sebastian Prince and how the former Marauder had treated him with kindness despite believing him to be his own son.

"Is there something you want werewolf?" asked Snape trying to sound irate due to the intrusion.

"I've become quite curious as of late Severus." said Lupin looking him over.

"And what pray tell, has caused this infuriating burst of curiosity?" asked Snape in the same manner.

"Well, for one I've noticed that you don't appear to be quite yourself these days." said Lupin still eyeing him curiously.

"Thanks for pointing that out." replied Snape rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious Severus." said Lupin. "I could hear your heart practically beating out of your chest earlier today."

"It's none of your concern." replied Snape turning his attention back to his parchments.

Lupin sighed and placed his hand on Snape's to stop him from losing himself in his paperwork.

Snape snarled at him not at all too keen on being touched.

"Take your hand off me werewolf." he said bitterly.

"Severus, is there something wrong with Sebastian?" asked Lupin serious.

Snape looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" he asked trying to hold on to his hostility.

Lupin removed his hand from Snape's and looked into the obsidian eyes of his colleague.

"Severus." he started. "I know that you still hate me for not helping you when we were kids...I haven't been very fond of myself for some time because of it."

Snape let the parchments fall onto the desk and layed down his quill. He recalled the conversation Lupin had with Sebastian. He knew the werewolf had been out of sorts about his past behavior but old habits die hard. The dark eyes of the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor had been suddenly filled with sadness.

"I-I know you won't accept it or believe a word that I say for that matter but fact is Severus, I am very sorry for what myself and my friends did to you all those years ago." continued Lupin. "I am equally sorry for that night at the whomping willow...and what Dumbledore...well...I apologize none the less."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Lupin.

"You're right I don't believe you." he replied bitterly.

Lupin sighed.

"Severus...just tell me that the boy is okay." he said seemingly exhausted.

Snape blinked at him for a moment.

"W-Why do you care?" he asked again.

"Sebastian is a friend." said Lupin.

Snape raised an eye brow.

"A friend?" he said in an unimpressed tone.

"Yes." replied Lupin. "And he's a good kid...I've heard of the troubles he has been having with the death eaters...and I believe he seemed to be quite taken with Miss Granger."

Snape's heart started pounding again at the mention of her name. The pale wizard cursed his inability to suppress the images that flooded his mind associated with that name. He had hoped that the werewolf would just ignore it. He watched as Lupin met his eyes and tried to maintain control of himself.

Lupin had indeed noticed the change in The Potions Professor.

"Severus?" he said.

"What?" asked Snape irate.

"What is it about Miss Granger that makes your heart race?" asked Lupin.

Snape cleared his throat trying to compose himself.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he replied stiffly.

Lupin didn't buy it.

"Severus is there something going on with you and Harry's friend?" he asked outright.

Snape scoffed.

"You know Lupin you really have lost your mind." he replied. "Perhaps, Sebastian slipped something in your potion after all."

Lupin looked at him intently for a moment.

"Something is going on with you Severus." he said. "And it seems to involve Miss Granger."

"Look werewolf now that you are done apologizing and accusing me of something that makes absolutely no sense, I believe it is time for you to take your leave." said Snape irate. "I have quite a lot of parchment to get through and I don't need any more distractions."

Lupin nodded and made his way toward the door. It was clear he wasn't going to get much out of Snape. He would do better trying with Miss Granger. As the werewolf made his way toward the exit he heard Snape sigh behind him and moments later the man's baritone drawl hit his ears.

"He says to tell you that he's fine Lupin." was all the Potions Master had said.

Lupin smiled as he continued his exit.

 _The Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Hermione Granger had been wracking her brain with questions as to why she had not heard from Sebastian in quite some time and had been very worried about him. She summoned her Gryffindor courage and made her way down to the dungeons to see the only person that could give her at least a shred of the answers that she was seeking. Professor Snape. It was risky going to the Professor on his turf, especially since their little rivalry of sorts had been initiated, but she had to do something. Any bit of new about Sebastian was well worth it. The Gryffindor witch had been out of place in the dungeons, even more so with Sebastian gone. She steeled herself and knocked on the door to Snape's office. After several minutes the door swung open and amber eyes met obsidian.

"M-Miss Granger?" said Snape trying hard to suppress his rapidly surging emotions. "What are you doing here?...your detention is not for another hour."

"Hello Professor." said Hermione casually. "I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

Snape looked at her for a second considering wither or not he should be alone with her. He steeled himself and glared at her in his usual professor persona.

"What about...can't you see that I am busy?" he asked trying to sound irate.

Hermione steeled herself once more.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about Sebastian." she said.

Snape sighed and stepped away from the door allowing her to enter and took his seat behind his desk. Hermione had thought she heard him mutter something along the lines of _"Merlin...help me"_ before he turned away from her. She took one of the empty seats noting how uncomfortable it had been. She did not doubt that he had made sure to keep his visitors uncomfortable so that they would hurry and leave.

"You were saying Miss Granger." said Snape in a bored tone.

"I-I was wondering if you had heard from him." said Hermione.

Snape noticed her fiddling with her ring. He recalled purchasing it while he was waiting for his mother to conclude her business with some shopkeeper. It made something in his chest swell at seeing it. He had meant for it to be a valentine's day gift but he had been called away before then. Snape pushed down his thoughts and returned to his professor persona.

"Miss Granger." he said seemingly exhausted. "What make you think that I have?...more importantly...why do you care?"

Hermione seemed to have found the courage that she had been searching for.

"I care because I love him." she said clearly.

Her amber eyes igniting with the flame of determination. Snape tried to push down the rush of emotions that had come from this beautiful young witch declaring her love for him. He willed his heart not to draw attention to itself in the wake of her declaration. The Potions Professor steeled himself and slipped back into his usual persona.

"You love him?" he said in a mocking tone. "A young wizard you hardly know?"

Hermione did not waver. She seemed about as ready to defend her relationship as she had everything else that meant anything to her.

"Yes I love him." she replied clearly. "And I want to know if he is okay...I know that you were upset about what happened with the death eaters and I know that he said he would accept responsibility for whatever consequences there were but..."

"But?" asked Snape seemingly unimpressed that there was more to this.

"I need to know how he is." she replied. "I-I can't sleep for worrying about him Professor."

Hermione looked down at her ring again unsure why she had confessed something so personal to a man known for being cruel. She did not see the softness in Snape's gaze as his obsidian eyes washed over her. He wanted so badly to reach out and embrace her. To let her know who he really was and that she didn't have to worry. _No. Restrain yourself. She is young and has her whole life ahead of her._

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I cannot help you." he said coolly. "I have not had contact with Sebastian since that night and quite frankly I have no wish to...might I suggest writing him a letter or two...that way you can leave me out of this nonsense entirely...I would even mail it for you so that you would have no reason to disturb me further."

Hermione looked up at him now.

"Sir, wouldn't me bringing you the letters disturb you further?" she asked.

Snape sighed.

"Once again you prove just what an insufferable know-it-all you really are Miss Granger." he replied annoyed. "Obviously, I would have to send the boy the blasted letters because I am the only one who knows where he is."

Hermione smiled at The Potions Professor. This had been the first aspect of good news she had in over a week. She would finally have a way to get in contact with Sebastian. Snape willed himself to keep control of his emotions. He had to get her out of his office and soon.

"Now if you are quite finished Miss Granger." he said rising from his desk. "I have some very important work that requires my immediate attention."

Hermione had been so happy that she had not noticed how uncomfortable the seat she sat in had been and would have stayed a good deal longer asking a great many questions had he not moved to dismiss her.

"Okay Professor." she said sweetly. "Thank you."

Snape ushered her toward the door.

Hermione turned to look at him one last time.

"Thank you again Professor." she said.

The bushy haired Gryffindor witch had only gotten half way from Snape's office before she heard the voice in her mind again.

 _{Don't worry so much."} it said. {I love you too Gryffindor.}_

Snape closed the door to his office and leaned against it. _Merlin help me..._ He had been quite uncomfortable noticing that being in close proximity to the young witch and hearing her declaration of love for him had moved him so much. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. A part of him had suggested her writing letters just so she would have as little contact with him as possible. The other part of him had simply wanted some way to keep her in his life.

"Hermione." he said softly as the image of the young witch came back to him. Her amber eyes filled with love and understanding. "You beautiful, insufferable, Gryffindor."


	33. Chapter 32:When a Serpent Strikes

**Chapter 32:** _ **When a Serpent Strikes**_

 _ **{A/N: Slytherin Rules}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and Reviewers...Enjoy -S.S.**_

 _Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

 _ **H**_ arry James Potter had not been having a good week. When he woke up one Monday morning he had suddenly become quite in-concomitant when it came to even the most basic of tasks. The green eyed wizard had not known what it was but he had been having a terrible time as of late. During Quidditch he had been unable to do even the most basic of moves. His broom had seemed to be out to get him. Every homework assignment he had somehow vanished or got destroyed. He had been working on a four page essay for transfigurations and Ron had managed to spill ink all over it before they got out the door to breakfast. He had tried his hand at a game of snap and ended up spraining his wrist from bad coordination. Hermione had said she would look into what was happening and spent a good deal of time in the library trying to find the answers.

Ron had been avoiding him not wishing to get caught up in whatever was plaguing Harry.

The young wizard had been on his own mostly. In a matter of days he had gone from being glorified hero that defeated Voldemort to the laughing stock of Gryffindor tower. There had been nothing that he could remember doing or coming in contact with that would be the cause of his current dilemma.

Harry sighed stretching out in his bed.

Within seconds, he heard what sounded like metal stripping and then his bed collapsed into pieces with him still lying in it. A few Gryffindors had witness the event and burst out laughing pointing and jeering about Harry's misfortune.

"Potter's broken his bed!" one exclaimed amid laughter.

"Gee Potter how much do you weigh?" asked another.

"Sod off." replied Harry red in the face.

The others continued to laugh.

Harry grumbled in frustration and scrambled to his feet. He made his way out of the common room as quickly as possible. He had to find Hermione so she could help him get back to normal. He walked rather briskly through the corridor trying to ignore the various finger points and snickers as he continued on with toilet paper stuck to his shoe.

The green eyed wizard had been searching for Hermione nearly all over the school by the time he realized that the witch had obviously been in the great hall. He braved the corridors once more and made his way to the great hall. If he could just hold it together then he could get some answers about what was happening to him.

 _The Great Hall..._

Harry had felt increasingly uncomfortable as every eye in the room fell on him. He had been so preoccupied when he was searching for Hermione that he had lost track of time and ended up arriving a good deal late to breakfast. The green eyed wizard had not being the center of attention as much as Professor Snape had believed and made his way toward his usual seat near Ron and Hermione. The Slytherin table broke out into laughter as they caught sight of the toilet paper stuck to his shoe. The Gryffindors had snickered as well. Hermione rolled her eyes. She recalled her own humiliation and had been more than empathetic when it came to Harry's plight.

"Don't listen to them Harry." she said "they're all just...stupid prats."

Harry treated her to a weak smile.

"Yeah Harry, they are stupid prats." added Ron attempting to sound supportive.

The green eyed wizard took his seat and had been treated to a bowl of rather watery and lumpy oatmeal. _Great now even the house elves have it in for me._ Hermione shook her head.

"You can have some of mine." said Hermione sweetly.

Harry gave her a grateful smile.

'T-Thanks Mione." he said softly.

"Don't mention it." replied Hermione.

Harry started to eat and found that his newly acquired oatmeal tasted like hot peppers.

"Oh come on." said Harry turning red and reaching for the nearest glass of milk.

Hermione studied him for a moment as he gulped it down.

The milk had suddenly become sand the moment it touched his tongue.

The other students broke out in a choirs of laughter unable to hold back at the sight that was Harry Potter with a mouthful of sand and his complexion completely red. Harry stood up and quickly spit out the sand as his green eyes scanned the room with murderous intent in his eyes. The only conclusion he could come to was that a Slytherin had been behind all of this but he didn't know who.

"Harry." said Hermione pulling him back down into his seat.

The green eyed wizard sighed.

"I have no idea why all of this is happening to me." he said in a defeated tone.

Hermione patted him kindly on the shoulder.

"It'll be alright Harry." she said. "I went to the library and I looked up what's causing your problem."

Harry's ears perked.

"Y-You did?" he asked hopeful.

Hermione nodded.

"It's something called _"Nubes atra."_ she replied. "Otherwise known as "The Black Cloud jinx".

"The Black Cloud jinx?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Blood hell!" said Ron not at all liking the sound of this. "What bloke did you piss off to get that put on you, Harry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I-I don't know." he replied. "I haven't done anything...not to warrant a jinx...especially one like this."

"Well, someone has it in for you Harry." replied Hermione.

"You think Peeves maybe?" asked Ron. "He's known for pranks and such."

"I don't know." replied Hermione. "I doubt Peeves can do magic and this is definitely the work of a witch or wizard."

"What about Draco?" asked Harry glaring at the junior Malfoy from across the room.

"Before the war I would have put him as the first suspect on my list." replied Hermione. "But even then he did not have the smarts to pull something like this off."

Harry nodded.

"What about Snape?" asked Ron. "He's always had it in for Harry."

The green eyed wizard looked over at the staff table. Snape had been quietly chatting with Professor Flitwick. He seemed more or less his usual self not bothering to enjoy his meal with a scowl on his otherwise expressionless face.

"I-I don't know Ron." replied Harry. "Snape would be a likely candidate if he actually had a sense of humor...and a jinx entails wand waving."

"And we all know how Snape feels about wand waving." said Hermione with a sigh.

"Silly wand waving." added Ron.

They were back to square one. No suspects.

Harry sighed and turned his attention back to his plate. No sooner had he lifted his fork he had found himself getting a personal shower as water poured all over him from somewhere above his head. The wizard jumped out of his seat grumbling in frustration. Everyone in the great hall had been watching him, even Professor Snape saw fit to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Soaked, and utterly humiliated Harry Potter stormed out of the hall headed for someplace quiet with no one else around.

 _Potions Class, Hogwarts..._

When the time came around for Potions Class Harry had been dreading it more than usual. He had no idea how this "Black Cloud jinx" was going to effect his time in potions. One thing he had known for sure was that he had wanted nothing to do with any potion when he was under it's influence. He had considered skipping Potions Class but then he considered what Professor Snape would do when he caught up to him for showing disrespect. Unable to do much else, the green eyed wizard made his way to Potions class. Harry found to his very grateful surprise, that Professor Snape had decided to lecture that afternoon and that meant that they would be taking notes. Note taking had been far less dangerous than brewing a potion.

It seemed like everything was going well once class got underway. Halfway through it Snape had come up to him with a seemingly murderous glare. Harry had not understood why the Professor seemed to be so upset with him. The Professor seemed about ready to blow a head gasket as he looked over the boy's notes.

"Do you think this class is a game Potter?" he asked irate.

"N-No sir." replied Harry.

"Then why have you been pretending to take notes?" asked Snape.

Harry didn't understand.

"W-What are you talking about sir?" he asked.

"DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME POTTER!" said Snape still very irate.

Harry looked down at his parchment. There had not been a single trace of his notes on any of it and he had written a great deal since class had begun.

"I-I'm not sir." replied Harry stammering. "I don't know what happened."

Hermione looked at him.

"He's telling you the truth, sir." she replied. "He's under some kind of jinx."

Snape whirled around on her so fast that Harry had hardly seen it.

"Did I ask you for your input Miss Granger?" he asked coldly. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for your constant chattering and ten points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's lack of respect."

Snape turned from them and made his way back to his desk. His black robes billowed behind him. Harry sighed and looked down at his parchment. He really had no idea what was happened to his notes. He looked the parchment over a few times and sat it back down. He lifted his quill and attempted to write his notes all over again only to have ink burst from the parchment and into his face painting him a lovely shade of midnight black.

Snape shot up from his desk and looked at Harry irate.

"MR. POTTER!" he said in a tone matching his expression. "You will stay after class and clean this mess at once!"

Harry sighed setting back down with his now soggy parchment.

"Yes sir." he replied.

 _Transfigurations Classroom, Hogwarts..._

Professor McGonagall found that Harry Potter had not been the only one having a bad time as of late. She had been teaching a relatively easy to maintain 7th year class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The afternoon had been quite pleasant and aside from concern for Harry Potter's unfortunate situation. McGonagall had sat down to her desk and began looking over a few parchments when there was a sudden and loud popping sound that rang out in her class.

The older witch listened as something flew above the heads of the busy students. It had been in the shape of a bumble bee but sparks could clearly be seen flying out of it. The transfigurations Professor quickly pulled her wand and vanished the thing. No sooner had she cast the vanishing charm, it burst and a string of vibrant letters formed across the classroom.

{MCGONAGALL SMELLS LIKE A TWO DAY OLD LITTER BOX _}_

The students looked up from their respective parchments and burst into immediate laughter. The older witch had become greatly annoyed when yet another "bumble bee" entered the classroom. She vanished that one quicker than the first. Just as before vibrant letters formed across the class room this time in red.

{YOU COULDN'T HIT THE BROAD SIDE OF A SCRATCHING POST}

Professor McGonagall had become irate now. As the laughter of the students increased. Another "bumble bee flew in followed by a couple of dragonflies and more popping sounded. The older witch brandished her wand with reckless abandon determined to rid her class room of these noise-making nu-senses. Letters erupted in yellow:

{MCGONAGALL HUFFS CATNIP}

She vanished another. Blue letters appeared:

{HERE KITTY KITTY}

The students continued to laugh as the firework flew about the class with McGonagall waving her wand as if she were an actual cat trying to swat at it. By the time class had ended the students had been in stitches and McGonagall had exhausted herself, her hair and eyes wild, her classroom a complete a mess with toppled desks and scattered parchments still falling as more fireworks filled her class room with the last bursting into green letters.

{GRYFFINDOR SUX}

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts..._

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had been engrossed in quite a significant reading of some muggle novel Hermione Granger had loaned to him. He had his usual set up of candies next to him to snack on while he read and found the book to be quite as pleasant as she had described it to be. He chuckled some at the rather unfortunate predicament the characters found themselves in. His blue eyes twinkled in utter delight. The Headmaster popped a lemon drop into his mouth quietly musing to himself. When all of the sudden the tangy lemon flavor gave way to something else entirely.

The headmaster's pallor rapidly changed colors like something out of an old muggle cartoon and he looked up from his book. Fawkes had looked on with concern making all sorts of bird noises and flapping his wings. Dumbledore opened his mouth and flames shot out of it nearly singing everything on his desk. When the eruption ceased, He picked up one of the yellow candies and noted the small W logo in white on them. W for Weasley brothers products.

The old wizard's blue eyes twinkled in mischievous approval. Then he looked back at Fawkes in an effort to console the worried bird. The bird in question seemed to have calmed down when it's master treated him to a warm smile.

"I suppose I did have that coming." he said shaking his head.

The returned back to his if nothing had happened. Only this time he had been careful to avoid the candies altogether.

"It seems that boy hasn't changed much at all." he said fondly.

 _The Infirmary..._

Poppy Pomfrey had been up to her elbows in sick students when she awoke that morning to open the infirmary. It had been a curious site she noted as they had been only students from Gryffindor house. When she managed to get one of them coherent enough to speak they told her that apparently, someone had left an unopened and rather tempting box of chocolates unattended the in Gryffindor common room. The eager students helped themselves and had all ended up with gastritis. Several had been vomiting to the point where the common room was reminiscent of a muggle horror film's split pea soup scene. It had been a good deal lucky the entire house had not taken it upon themselves to eat the chocolate and of those included in the lucky category had been Both Harry and Hermione who spent a great deal of time studying the effects of The Black Cloud jinx.

The med-witch had her hands full as many a Gryffindor student lost their breakfast and lunch all over her floors. Even more strange was that Professor Snape had taken leave for the afternoon on the grounds of personal business with Lucius Malfoy and could not assist her with making potions to ease the nausea of the students.

One such Gryffindor student found this a bit suspicious.

Ronald had been in a bad way since he had ingested the aforementioned chocolates and was fighting with all his might not to empty his stomach contents on the infirmary floor.

"Ahhh!" he groaned.

Poppy had been understaffed and running low on nausea potion. She had not understood what this had all been about as she checked Ron Weasley's temperature. She was sure that there was no bug going around and there had been nothing left of the chocolates to determine where they had come from or what caused all the students to get sick. The med-witch sighed. She had not seen anything so bazaar since the days the Weasley brothers attended Hogwarts and took it upon themselves to liberate their fellow classmates from Umbridge's rein of terror.

Ron couldn't hold back any more. He turned his head and hurled his guts for all he had been worth. His blue eyes widened in utter shock when he realized that he had vomited all over Madam Pomfrey's crisp white shoes. He gave her a sheepish grin and sank beneath the covers of his current bed. This was going to be a long night.

 _Lucius Malfoy's Study, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Lucius had once again been relaxing in his decadent study sipping a well deserved glass of fire whiskey when there was a crackling at his floo. The handsome albino wizard strolled over to it not at all thinking anything of it and made to examined the source of the problem. He had been quite tired and in a hurry to get back to his relaxing. With a sigh he looked down into the fireplace. To his utter shock, the flames suddenly roared turning into a green color and a sudden blow came from out of it and struck him hard in the face.

The senior Malfoy stumbled backward landing without much grace onto his back. The blood had immediately begun to gush from his elegant nose as he held up his hands and tried unsuccessfully to catch it. It gushed all over his crisp white shirt.

"Bloody Hell!" said Lucius annoyed. "Really Severus...my favorite shirt..."

The smirking form of none other than Severus Snape appeared through the floo as his obsidian eyes took in the sight of his old friend a bloodied mess before him.

"Well you always did like the color red." replied Snape with a sneer.

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Now that you've proven you can act the part of a barbarian...would you mind helping me up?" he asked.

Snape folded his arms across his chest.

"Severus come on..." said Lucius.

Snape sighed and helped his friend to his feet.

"I take it that you've regained your memories?" said Lucius tending to his bloody noise.

"Obviously." replied Snape emotionless.

"It appears you've learned a thing or two from Miss Granger." said Lucius with a smirk despite his pain. "I can't say that I remember you being so physical when it came to revenge."

Snape smirked at him.

With one last look at his friend Snape ventured back through the floo to his quarters in Hogwarts. The following day Lucius Malfoy received quite the surprise when he ventured into his office. Apparently, he had sprouted ears and a tail befitting a donkey. Imagine his surprise when he opened his mouth to give a speech and his voice came out sounding as a donkey's would. The gray eyed wizard had been further annoyed when snap shots of him having a donkey's head appeared in T _he Daily Prophet._

After all, Revenge was a dish best served cold and no body could serve it colder than Severus Sebastian Snape.


	34. Chapter 33: A Series of Confrontations

**Chapter 33:** _ **A Series of**_ ** _Confrontations_**

 _ **{A/N: Happy Holidays, Merry late Christmas, couldn't post anything before hand}**_

 _ **My Thanks to My Readers and Reviewers, Enjoy- S.S.**_

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts..._

 _ **H**_ arry Potter had been the last one to file out of Potions class as he looked up at Professor Snape reading over parchments at his desk. The green eyed wizard took a breath and made his way over toward the dour man. It had been no secret that Professor Snape had loathe the younger wizard even more since the war had ended and he made it a point to avoid him altogether. Harry had felt terrible about all the things he had said about the man in the past, even when he accused him of killing Headmaster Dumbledore. The young wizard had been doing pretty well since the jinx lifted and everything seemed to return to normal at Hogwarts.

"P-Professor." he spoke in an unsure tone.

The obsidian eyes of The Potions Professor snapped from the parchment in his hands toward the green eyed wizard.

"Is there a reason you saw fit to bother me this evening Mr. Potter?" replied Snape in a cold tone.

Harry gathered his Gryffindor courage as he stood before that infamous glare. Snape had never lost the ability to unnerve him in the slightest. Sometimes the young wizard still had nightmares about the older man's coldness that night on the astronomy tower. The dark haired boy took a deep breath and matched the Potions Master's gaze.

"I know it was you Professor Snape." replied Harry finally.

Snape slammed his parchment down and leaned forward his broad shoulders reminding Harry very much of a cat ready to pounce.

"I beg your pardon." said Snape rasing a confused eyebrow.

"I-I know it was you that hexed me sir." replied Harry not taking his eyes off the older wizard.

"And what pray tell gave you that insane notion?" asked Snape coldly.

"I-I was struck with a Black Cloud jinx, not many people even know of it's existence. Only you and Hermione are the only people I know that read any sort of books from the restricted section of the library." replied Harry. "I-It wasn't just that...Professor McGonagall's classroom was flooded by fireworks...and the last said "Gryffindor Sux"...I don't know what you did to Professor Dumbledore but he's had been avoiding Lemon drops all week...At the same time Madam Pomfrey has her hands full in the infirmary because someone left trick chocolates in the Gryffindor common room...If you as me this all seems a bit too elaborate for any of the usual suspects to pull off as thinking is not their strong suite...and mostly Gryffindors were affected so that means it was obviously a Slytherin that did the pranks...A Slytherin with a grudge against the only people who knew the truth about Sebastian Prince."

Snape had been unimpressed by the younger wizard's deduction.

"And your point is Mr. Potter?" asked Snape emotionless.

"My point is sir, I know it was you." replied Harry.

"Are you sure perhaps it was your very Slytherin friend Sebastian?" replied Snape. "From what I hear he did not have a very good experience here surrounded by Gryffindors...and your little Weasley friend."

The Professor's eyes flickered dangerously.

Harry nodded.

"W-We both know who Sebastian really is sir." said Harry.

"Do we Mr. Potter?" asked Snape rising from his desk.

Harry took a breath and flicked his wand swiftly.

 _"Pila honestatis!"_ shouted Harry.

Snape looked at the younger wizard with a murderous glare. The white-gold light from the charm hit The Potions Professor and he was bathed in it. Harry flicked his wand again and cast a body binding spell on the dour man and lept to his feet. Snape found himself sailing back into his chair unable to move.

"Potter!" he said in a irate warning tone.

"I'm sorry sir." said Harry "But you leave me no choice."

Snape struggled against the spell more determined than ever to strangle Harry James Potter than he had ever been since he met the annoying little prat. The younger wizard did not appear to be taking any pleasure in any of this. Despite having the clear advantage with his "foolish wand waving".

"You have to sit here and answer all of my questions." said Harry. "The charm I used on you is as potent as that potion you threatened me with during fourth year."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy. Harry didn't falter feeling his Gryffindor courage at last. He was finally going to get the answers that alluded him for so long.

"When I get out of here Potter I am going to do my best to rip you limb from limb." snarled Snape. "Then I'm going to bury you where not even Dumbledore can find your mutilated carcass."

Harry didn't doubt that Snape meant this. He had been the first in years to cast a charm on him directly.

"Professor Tell me about my mother, I know you were friends when you were younger...but I wanted to know how well you knew her?" asked Harry.

Snape smirked at this. _The boy wanted honesty...well he was more than willing to comply._

"About as well as I _know_ Miss Granger...I'd say." replied Snape honest.

Harry had been a bit confused by his reply.

"Sir?" he asked.

Snape rolled his eyes. _The boy always was more than a little slow on the up-take._

"For Merlin's sake boy I use to shag her." replied Snape honest.

Harry had blinked rapidly for a moment.

"Y-You and my Mother?" asked Harry dumbfounded.

"Yes." replied Snape.

Harry shook off the surprise.

"I did say that I wanted you to be honest." he said.

Snape smirked.

"Naturally." he replied.

Harry shifted the focus of the conversation.

"What do you remember about being Sebastian Prince?" he asked treading carefully this time.

"Everything." replied Snape honestly.

"Everything?" asked Harry.

"Are you deaf Potter?" asked Snape annoyed. "Everything...I remember Everything!"

Harry took a breath.

"Even...Hermione?" he asked.

Snape did not reply.

Harry could tell by the look on his face that he had been having some sort of flashback.

"S-Sir?" said Harry.

"What do you want from me Potter!?" asked Snape irate.

Harry did not appear to have thought this through. Snape's face remained impressive. He had been caught by a Gryffindor but he had not believed Harry Potter of all people would have come to this conclusion, especially not on his own. There was only one Gryffindor who's incessant curiosity would propel them to analyze every book until she came across an answer for every thing.

"Am I to take it that Miss Granger is really the one what helped you to reach the conclusion you have come to?" asked Snape.

Harry looked away. Hermione had been the one to figure everything out but she had not wanted to be directly involved should the Potions Master become irate and discontinue sending her letters to Sebastian. Also, since Harry was the one that suffered the most she concluded that it should be him that confronts Professor Snape.

"I just want to know what your intentions are toward my friend." said Harry.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about what my intention will be toward you once I get out of this damnedable chair." replied Snape.

His obsidian eyes glinted once again.

"No more than you are worried about what Professor McGonagall will do to you once she finds out your the one who let loose the fireworks in her classroom." said Harry with confidence.

Snape smirked at him.

"Another retort from Miss Granger no doubt." he replied. "I must say Potter you make a very convincing ventriloquist dummy...what other tricks has she programmed you to do?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't see what she sees in you." he said.

"I assure you it is not me she sees but rather the elusive Sebastian Prince." replied Snape.

Harry sighed.

The older wizard had a point there.

"Professor, Hermione doesn't know anything about you being Sebastian." he said. "She only knows that you were the one responsible for the resent mayhem as of late."

"I've already gathered as much." replied Snape bitterly. "The second party in your vast deception."

"Professor Snape, no one was trying to deceive you." explained Harry. "You were badly injured from the death eater attack...Professor Dumbledore had only wanted to keep you safe."

"So by keeping me safe he created a situation where I would deflower my own student!" said Snape in a surge of rage.

Harry looked at him surprised.

"I-I had not thought about that." he said.

"That's because you are daft Potter." replied Snape.

Harry sighed again.

"S-She misses him you know...misses you..." said Harry rather sadly. "She doesn't show it often...filling most of her free time with school work and things to keep herself busy...she doesn't show it often...she seems to believe we'll think less of her because of it."

Snape's expression remained impassive.

"What reason would I have to need this information Potter?" he asked.

"I-I don't know sir." replied Harry.

"S-sir is there any way you can...tell her?" asked Harry.

"Tell her what that she gave herself to the dreaded Potions Master?" asked Snape with a hint of bitterness. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled to find about this...Potter absolutely ecstatic."

"S-So you are just going to act as if nothing's happened?" asked Harry.

"Nothing _has_ happened." replied Snape coldly.

"Don't you have any feelings for Hermione?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"My feelings Mr. Potter are the same as they always were when it comes to your insufferable little friend." replied Snape coolly. "She is simply my student and nothing more."

Harry didn't understand.

"Professor she's in love with you." he said.

"NO!" replied Snape suddenly irate. "She is in love with someone that does not exist...It is unfortunate and altogether tragic but I am not going to be held responsible for something that I had no control over."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Once again he had to take into consideration that he had cast a honesty charm on the man. It appeared that Snape really had no feelings for Hermione despite the fact that he had been in love with her as Sebastian Prince.

"Are you quite finished Potter?" asked Snape.

Harry nodded.

"Y-Yes sir I am." he replied and got to his feet.

The Potions Master watched as the green eyed wizard got to the door.

"Mr. Potter." said Snape irate.

"Yes sir?" asked Harry.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Snape.

Harry looked at Snape for a moment and waved his wand.

 _"Aqua lapsum."_ said the Green eyed wizard before he opened the door and ran down the corridor.

The moment Harry had left the room Snape jolted out of his chair soaked from head to toe.

"AHHHHH!" had been the last thing Harry heard from the dour man.

Snape had been more than irate at the audacity of Harry Potter to attempt to pull a prank on him of all people. He supposed the boy did have a right to some measure of revenge. It was a pity that the boy had not known that Snape was immune to any and all truth telling devices. He was a spy for The Order of Phoenix after all.

The real truth of the matter was that the dour man knew nothing about his true feelings for Miss Granger. She invaded his dreams on a nightly basis awakening feelings in him that had long since lay dormant, and made his waking hours a living hell as well with her insufferable antics.

"Hermione." he said softly. "How could I not love you?...insufferable Gryffindor...It was just none of Potter's bloody business."

 _The Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts..._

Professor Remus Lupin had taken it upon himself to ask that Hermione Granger stay after to speak with him for a moment. The bushy haired Gryffindor witch had been more than happy to chat with a friendly face. She had known Lupin had been Sebastian's favorite Professor out of everyone at Hogwarts.

"Good afternoon..." said Hermione pleasantly. "Professor Lupin."

"Good afternoon..." replied Lupin equally pleasant."Miss Granger."

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" asked Hermione.

"Well initially, I wanted to speak to you about Sebastian." said Lupin. "I was wondering if you have heard from him."

"No." replied Hermione a little dismayed. "I can't say that I have."

Lupin had been a little saddened by this.

"I'm sure he'll find some way to contact you." he said.

Hermione nodded.

"What was the other thing you wanted to speak to me about?" she asked.

"Professor Snape." replied Lupin. "He seems to have a growing attachment to you."

Hermione had been caught off guard by this.

"Professor Snape?" she asked. "Why do you say that?"

Lupin studied her for a moment or two. She didn't seem to know anything about the Potions Master's unseemly attraction to her.

"Well, I suppose it has a lot to do with his son." said Lupin.

Hermione considered this.

"Well, he did offer to pass my letters to Sebastian." she said.

"Perhaps, that's it then." replied Lupin not at all believing it.

Hermione nodded.

"Is there anything else sir?" she asked.

"No." replied Lupin. "That will be all Miss Granger...and I hope you hear from Sebastian soon...you two seemed...quite _smitten_ with each other."

Hermione blushed at this.

"Good day Professor." she replied.

"Good day Miss Granger." replied Lupin.

The DADA Professor sighed and got to his feet. So Hermione had no idea that Snape had been attracted to her. This was becoming quite the interesting little mystery. He decided to take a little stroll down to the corridors to have a chat with the dour man in question.

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts..._

Lupin had come around the corner as his ears picked up the conversation between Harry Potter and Snape. He had not believed his ears when he heard that Severus Snape had actually been Sebastian Prince. It had been even more shocking to find out that Dumbledore and the other staff members knew about it. The werewolf was absolutely floored when he found out that Snape had deflowered Hermione Granger. When the conversation had ended Harry had come bolting out of the Potions classroom at top speed. Lupin had noted the smirk on his face. _He looks so much like James. From the looks of it he's been up to no good, no doubt Sirius would be proud._

After Harry's swift departure Lupin entered the Potions Classroom. Snape looked up at him in confusion. The werewolf cast a silencing charm and locked the door behind him. Snape raised an eyebrow at this strange behavior. The Potions Master had dried himself and the parchments on his desk so that there was no trace of water. Although Potter had been quite clever and resourceful using that spell it still managed to cost Gryffindor fifty points.

"Is there something you want werewolf?" he asked coolly.

Lupin looked him over for a moment. He still couldn't believe that Snape was really Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" said Lupin.

"You wish Lupin." replied Snape.

"No Severus, I know." said Lupin with a glint in his eyes.

"What is it that you know?" asked Snape. "And be quick about it Potter has already taken up a great deal of my time."

"I know that you are Sebastian Prince and more importantly, I know about you and Hermione Granger." replied Lupin.

Snape rolled his eyes. Could this day get any worse.

"What of it werewolf?" he asked as if this revelation meant nothing to him.

"Did you know who you were?" asked Lupin looking him over. "Did you know when you slept with her?"

Snape slammed his parchment down for the second time.

"No." he replied irate. "I knew nothing about any of it."

Lupin sighed.

"She doesn't know does she?" he asked.

"No werewolf she doesn't know." replied Snape. "And I would like to keep it that way."

"The girl fancies herself in love with you." said Lupin.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." replied Snape annoyed. "For the last time...it is not me she wants...it is a boy that does not exist."

Lupin considered this.

"But you are still attracted to her." he said.

"Be that as it may...I have no intention of acting upon it." replied Snape.

The Potions Professor sighed.

"Do you mind Lupin." he said seemingly exhausted. "It's been quite a long day."

Lupin nodded.

"We'll continue this some other time." he said.

The DADA Professor made his way toward the door. Snape let out a sigh of relief when he opened it. He turned his attention back to the parchments.

"One more thing Severus." said Lupin.

Snape looked up from his grading once more.

"I am honored to be considered your favorite teacher." said Lupin with a smile.

"Sod off Lupin!" replied Snape.

Lupin took his leave of the Potions Professor chuckling all the way out the door. Never in a million years would he have thought Severus Snape would come to him for advice, nor would he have believed the man would classify him as his favorite anything it was just too good. The only thing that bothered Lupin about the entire arrangement was how it would effect Hermione. She had really been in love with Sebastian Prince and to find out that he had been none other than Severus Snape the entire time. The werewolf had no idea how she was going to take it. But for now the secret was safe with him.

 _Hamershal Estate, Wizarding World..._

Lady Theodora Hamershal had not been surprised when there came a booming knock at her front door. She sent Jiles to answer it and made her way into the ball room. Jarvis had not been home since he returned to Drumstrag Institute some time ago. The boy had seemed different after Sebastian Prince's visit with his friends. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she seemed more down to earth than previously. Jiles had barely gotten the door open before the ebony clad figure of a very irate Severus Snape pushed passed him. He stepped into the entrance hall positively seething.

"EILEEN!" he called his tone not at all concealing the rage behind his eyes.

Lady Hamershal appeared at the top of the stairs expressionless and largely unaffected by his outburst.

Jiles had been watching the two of them in utter shock. He recognized Professor Snape from the news papers but he had not really taken into account how much he looked like the Lady of the manor.

"Is that any way to speak to your mother?" she asked with that familiar air of superiority.

"You wretched harpy are not my mother." snarled Snape.

Lady Hamershal sighed.

"This is what I get for all those months of feeding, bathing and changing your diapers?" she said in an emotionless tone. "You're just like your father utterly ungrateful."

Snape had suddenly ascended the stairs and stood very close to the witch who had brought him into the world.

"You will NOT mention that pathetic excuse for a man you married in my presence." he said in a dangerous tone.

Lady Hamershal had been largely unaffected by his threatening demeanor.

"I understand your anger." she said.

Snape scoffed.

She moved to touch him and he stepped back.

"After all, I did leave you to that wretched man." she said.

"A fitting trade wouldn't you say?" asked Snape looking around her estate.

"It wasn't like I had any choice." said Lady Hamershal.

"Save it." replied Snape. "I did not come here for your excuses."

"You didn't know what it was like." replied Lady Hamershal "Not really...I kept you from the worst of it."

"Thank Merlin for small favors." replied Snape bitterly.

"Severus..." she said.

"That's Professor Snape to you." he snapped. "Considering Snape, is the name you stuck me with."

Lady Hamershal sighed.

"I can see that trying to talk to you is like talking to a brick wall." she said. "You're as stubborn as your father."

"Stop comparing me to that man." replied Snape with his eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Who else am I going to compare you to?" asked Lady Hamershal.

Snape glared at her.

He had never hated anyone as much as he hated the woman before him. Eileen Prince had been his whole world for as long as he could remember and he had been devastated when he returned home from Hogwarts to find that she had been murdered at the hands of her deadbeat husband Tobias, he had only been 16 years old at the time and had just lost Lily Evans to James Potter. Only she had not been murdered. Imagine his surprise when he had been on trial for the murder of Albus Dumbledore and various war crimes before the Ministry and she strolled through the doors as if she had the right to be there.

"I only came here to tell you to stay the hell away from me." he said bitterly. "I want nothing more to do with you, the fact that you slithered your way into my life when I had no memory of who you were or what you did is of no consequence to me...I do not need you nor do I want you anywhere near me...as far as I am concerned my mother is dead and has been for many years."

Snape turned to take his leave.

"She's a lovely girl." said Lady Hamershal.

Snape whirled around to face her.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Your Miss Granger is quite a lovely girl." said Lady Hamershal. "Do take care to treat her with respect...I should hope that your father's cursed genes have not completely destroyed you."

"What do you know of her?" asked Snape.

Lady Hamershal smiled.

"Oh come now Severus." she said amused. "I saw you two together...you wouldn't let go of the girls hand for five minute once you got out of that carriage and do you really think I couldn't tell what you were up to when you both spent the night here."

Snape turned red not meeting Lady Hamershal's eyes.

"There is nothing going on between Miss Granger and myself." he replied.

Lady Hamershal shook her head.

"Well, it appears that you have picked-up quite a bit from me." she said.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"In what way?" he asked.

"We both happen to appreciate youth and beauty in the most gratifying ways." she replied with a smirk.

Snape rolled his eyes. He wanted nothing to do with her least of all have something in common with her.

"I meant what I said." he said. "Stay the hell away from me."

With that he turned and marched out of Hamershal Manor. There was a loud crack of thunder and he was gone from the estate entirely. Lady Hamershal made her way to her private study. She had not known how her son would initially take her being involved in his life again but she had been prepared to deal with the backlash. She knew that he could be spiteful with the best of them. It had been a Prince family trait after all. Had her father lived to see him and overlooked his blood status he would no doubt had made the older Prince proud. They seemed to be cut from the same cloth. It was her father that she had named the boy after truth be told. Sebastian Reginald Prince.

Lady Hamershal sighed looking at the old baby photograph of Severus.

"If only you weren't so stubborn." she said wistfully. "My son...you would see how much I truly do love you...and that I have more than paid for my past mistakes."


	35. Chapter 34:In Celebration of Cupid

**Chapter 34:** _ **In Celebration of Cupid**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy- S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

 _ **H**_ ogwarts had been buzzing with the impending holiday approaching. Hermione Granger looked down at her ring and smiled warmly. She had wished Sebastian could be here with her for the holiday but his gift meant a great deal. Dumbledore commissioned a dance for the holiday, _Cupid's Ball_ and even decorated the castle to commend it. Everywhere pink, white, and red hearts floated above the castle. Holiday decor had lined the castle walls and banners of all sorts both depicting and encouraging love were strung up. The only places not touched by the spirit of the holiday had been any room associated with Professor Severus Snape.

The young Gryffindor witch had thought it sad that Professor Snape had no reason to get into the holiday spirit. Both she and Harry had known how much he loved Lily Potter and with her death it made the man seem all the more tragic. The Professor was not really a bad guy. Just a git on occasion and with the life he had no one can truly blame him. Hermione took it upon herself to at least make the man not feel left out on the holiday.

It was a strange time to be at Hogwarts, Harry had been excited about asking Ginny Weasley out to the dance. Ron had gotten Susan Bones to agree to accompany him. Of course Draco was taking Pansy. Out of all of her friends, it seemed that only Hermione would be left without a date but she didn't seem to mind. She knew Sebastian would be there if he could.

Ginny Weasley had caught up to Hermione as they made their way to class.

"Hey Mione where are you off to?" she asked.

"Well, I believe we have Potions next." replied Hermione.

"I almost forgot." replied Ginny. "Professor Snape hates Valentine's day."

"I know." replied Hermione.

The girls were joined by Harry and Ron.

"Hey Ginny." said the green eyed wizard with a bright smile. "Hey Mione."

"Hey Harry." replied Ginny with a smile.

"Hey is for horses Harry Potter." replied Hermione smirking.

Harry shook his head.

"Well, good evening to you then...ladies." he replied.

"Much better." said Hermione.

Ron shook his head.

"Have you heard anything from your bloke yet Mione?" he asked.

Both Harry and Ginny glared daggers at him. They knew this was going to be a rough holiday for Hermione, she never really did care too much for it and then it was only made worse with Sebastian being gone.

"N-No Ron I haven't heard much from Sebastian lately." she replied trying hard to keep the sadness from her voice. "I know that he loves me and that's all that matters."

Harry looked at the ground. If only she knew.

The group had continued down the corridor only to be joined by none other than Draco Malfoy and Pansy had been on his tail. The two Slytherins caught up to the Gryffindors and exchanged pleasant smiles.

"Off to Potions?" asked Draco.

"Yep." replied Harry.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"I mean yes." he amended.

Hermione stopped glaring.

"Professor Snape hates Valentine's Day." said Draco.

"That he does." added Pansy. "You should have seen what he did to the little hearts Professor Dumbledore sent to the dungeons."

"What did he do?" asked Ron curious.

"He burned them." replied Draco. "Everyone of the red, white, and pink bubbles turned to black ash and fell into little piles."

"Wow." said Ginny. "He really hates Valentine's day."

Draco nodded.

"Can you really blame him?" asked Hermione. "It's a holiday dedicated to love among other things."

Harry sighed knowing where she was going with this. He not even considered what this holiday was doing to Professor Snape this year, especially since he had fallen in love with Hermione when he was Sebastian.

"Poor Snape." he said.

"Yeah." replied Ron. "I never thought I would say this but I agree with Harry...the bloody git's got it bad."

The group finished their walk and finally reached Potions class.

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts..._

It was clear when the group entered the classroom that Professor Snape had been in a very black mood. He had everyone sit in specific seats ensuring that neither Harry, Ginny, and especially not Hermione sat anywhere close to him. At first this confused the green eyed wizard but he eventually figured it out. He had his mother's eyes and seeing him up front could not have been very comfortable on a good day but on Valentine's day it was worse. Ginny had red hair and resembled Lily Potter in some respects, There was no way Snape was going to have her anywhere near him and keep his sanity. Then there was Hermione. He had been in love with the young witch and knew things about her that no one would ever imagine. He didn't need the extra temptation given that she would be wishing for Sebastian to return.

Everyone was silent.

Snape sat at his desk looking as if he had not had a decent night's sleep in days. His lank raven hair covered his face and his obsidian eyes held a sort of sadness only matched by the sorrow in his usual baritone drawl. He wore his usual teaching robes and there was an air of coldness that seemed to ooze off him that put everyone of the students on notice. Snape was not going to tolerate any form of disrespect in his class. Not today be the student Slytherin or Gryffindor you would be buried so deep in detentions that the dance would be out of the question.

"Turn to page 147." said Snape in an icy tone.

The class did as he instructed.

"Today we will go over the basic properties of a Nirnroot." said Snape. "If you familiarize yourself with the text you will find that there are two different kinds of Nirnroot plants."

The class read along in silence.

Snape paced between the desks oozing coldness from every pore as he continued his stroll.

"Can anyone tell me what the other Nirnroot plant is called?" asked Snape.

No one dared raise their hand.

"Anyone?" asked Snape.

Still no one raised their hand.

"How disappointing." replied Snape in the same low icy manner.

His obsidian eyes scanned the classroom. They fell upon Hermione as she tried her best to keep from drawing attention to herself.

"Miss Granger." said Snape. "I have reason to believe that you know the answer to my question."

Hermione looked at Harry and took a breath.

"Y-Yes sir." she replied.

"Would you be so kind as to enlighten the rest of the class as to what that might be?" asked Snape not at all meaning it to be a question.

"Y-Yes sir." replied Hermione. "The other root that you spoke of is called _Crimson Nirnroot_ , it's larger than the original and is crimson in coloration...it is believed that the root had been grown during the time of dragons and got it's color and potency when it became infused with dragon's blood...as a result it is extremely rare and found only in the deepest and darkest of caverns."

Snape's expression remained impassive.

"Thank you Miss Granger." he replied. "No doubt you live up to your reputation as the Walking Encyclopedia of Hogwarts."

Hermione sighed.

She knew on way or another Snape would try to poke fun of her.

Snape left her table and turned his attention to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy." he said in the same icy tone.

Draco seemed to be unnerved by his Uncle's attention.

"Y-Yes sir." replied Draco.

"Do you mind telling me why you saw fit to pass notes in my class?" asked Snape.

"I-It isn't a note sir." replied Draco in a shaky tone.

Snape raised an eyebrow at this.

"If it isn't a note then what is it?" he asked.

"I-I don't think you'd want to see it sir." said Draco.

"Place it on your table Mr. Malfoy." said Snape in a dangerous tone. "I will not ask again."

Draco pulled the vibrant pink heart shaped card from his table. It looked to be homemade and whomever created it was very thoughtful when putting it together. The young albino wizard knew that his uncle despite thing of this sort and that only meant one thing for the card in question. No doubt the one who made it would be shattered.

Snape waved a hand over the card and it floated in mid air. He made his way toward the front of the room and made sure the entire class got his attention.

"In the future you will do well to remember that things of this nature are not welcome in my classroom." said Snape barely concealing his anger. "Such frivolous displays are not welcome in this room...if you wish to indulge in the holiday keep it outside of my classroom!"

Draco sighed knowing all too well what was coming next.

 _"Ignis."_ said Snape in a low tone.

Suddenly the card burst into flames before everyone's eyes. Collective gasps filled the room and quickly silenced.

"Get back to work." said Snape as he turned and headed back to his desk in a billow of robes.

No one dared make a sound that wasn't work related after that.

Hermione looked over to see Lavender Brown trying her best to hold back tears as she focused on her text book. It was all too clear she had sent Draco the card. Her gesture was well meaning and quite impressive considering the boy was a Slytherin but she failed remember the one thing about Snape and this time of year. The Potions Master hated Valentine's Day.

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

Finding the proper outfit had been a lot harder than Hermione Granger realized as she tore through her closet casting clothes every which way in an effort to gain a dress for the up coming dance. It was to be the following day and she still had not found anything remotely close to what she wanted to wear. Ginny came in and observed her friend in silence. Hermione's frustration had been clearly boiling over.

"Mione are you okay?" asked Ginny.

"I-I'm fine Ginny." replied Hermione getting a hold of her temper. "I just can't seem to find anything to wear for tomorrow."

Ginny shook her head.

"Do you have a particular look in mind?" she asked.

Hermione looked at her friend and thought for a moment.

"No." she replied.

Ginny smiled.

"Well, then there is your problem." she said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at this in a style similar to what Sebastian would have done.

Ginny burst out laughing.

"You're starting to act like him you know." she said after composing herself.

"Act like whom?" asked Hermione.

"Like Sebastian." replied Ginny.

Hermione gave her a shy smile. Then let out a sad sigh.

"You really miss him." said Ginny.

Hermione nodded.

"I really do." she replied.

"Do you remember what you liked best about him?" asked Ginny.

"I like everything about him." replied Hermione.

"Don't you remember anything specific that you like?" asked Ginny.

Hermione thought for a moment.

She had rather enjoyed looking into his obsidian eyes. They seemed as dark and as endless as the night sky. And lit up only whenever he was around her.

"I-I don't know his eyes." replied Hermione.

Ginny smiled.

"Well, the Slytherin did have nice eyes." she agreed.

"Oh and his voice." replied Hermione. "It was always so deep and soothe...like Professor Snape's without all the venom."

Ginny laughed.

"Yes, Sebastian was defiantly nicer than Professor Snape." she said. "But, I don't think there is a real difference in their voices."

Hermione considered this for a moment.

"You know I guess your right about that." she conceded. "I also miss talking to him."

Ginny sat on her bed as Hermione's eyes took on a dreamy state while she thought of Sebastian Prince.

"We could talk about anything for hours and it still wouldn't get old." continued Hermione. "He read a lot...more than me I think...probably because he "read for pleasure" as he put it and I read for information."

Ginny shook her head. Her friend was truly smitten with this boy.

"There are other things that I like about him that he would only show me when we were alone." replied Hermione. "He seemed so vulnerable and sweet most of the time...and unsure and terrified on other occasions."

"Oh come on Hermione." said Ginny throwing a pillow at her friend. "That's not the only thing Sebastian showed you when you two would sneak off alone."

Hermione blushed thinking about all those times and picked-up the pillow throwing it back at Ginny.

"You are so not getting any details." she replied.

Ginny sat up folded her arms across her chest and gave Hermione a pouty expression.

"So...I might know one detail about your secret trips with Sebastian." she said.

"Oh?" said Hermione raising an eyebrow once more.

"Pansy already told me that Sebastian had a huge trouser snake." said Ginny. "No wonder you fell in love with a Slytherin."

Hermione blushed and grabbed a pillow from her own bed. She swung it at Ginny who dodged it giggling as she grabbed a pillow of her own. The two girls had a small pillow fight and giggled over Sebastian Prince. In the middle of the fight Hermione was suddenly hit with an idea...and a pillow. She knew exactly what she wanted to wear at the up coming dance.


	36. Chapter 35: Cupid's Ball

**Chapter 35:** _ **Cupid's Ball**_

 _ **{A/N: Yesterday, I typed Snape in the google translator on the English side and got Remus as the Latin counter-part...guess that explains why they are so similar.}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy- S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

 _ **B**_ uzzing filled the ears of Severus Snape as he made his way toward the great hall. It had been converted into a ball room for the Cupid's Ball. He had been dressed in his usual teaching attire with his raven hair in it's usual lank curtain about his face and his emotion-less expression that forever looked like a blank mask on his pale face. He had been dreading this day since Dumbledore made the announcement. To make matter worse, both he and Lupin were to be the chaperons for this. A long night of policing hormonal teenagers and guarding the punch bowls was definitely in the works.

The Potions Master made his way down the corridors his ebony robes billowing behind him. The holiday decor was enough to make him sick. The only good thing about all the floating hearts and pea-brained teens was that Hermione would be there. He didn't doubt that she would endeavor to look her best in the hopes of obtaining any gifts from Sebastian.

It was quite the celebration despite Snape's misgivings. He had not seen Albus Dumbledore go all out for a holiday since The Yule Ball. He suspected that it was due to Voldemort not being able to sustain love and this had been the crazy old wizard's lame attempt at promoting it as well as celebrating the end of the second wizarding war.

Of course Snape believed that Minerva McGonagall had a lot to do with his amorous nature as well. It was a little known fact that Albus Dumbledore and The formidable Head of Gryffindor house had been seeing each other as of late. The Potions Master couldn't really say that he had been surprised when he first found out.

It was like watching two people that were more like his parents getting together. He supposed near death would make a man say and do crazy things. He should know, he gave his memories to Harry Potter of all people.

Shaking off the last of his thoughts Snape ventured into The Great Hall. He could not wait for Valentine's Day and this ridiculous Cupid's Ball to be over.

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts..._

Inside the Great Hall had been just as terrible as the corridors. Banners of red, pink, and white were all over the place. Snape had never wanted to vomit so much in his life. The entire place was nauseating. Small tables were present with decorative cloths and candles, confetti fell from the ceiling in steady streams. The ceiling had pictures of little angels with fluffy white wings flapping in bliss. Everywhere little hearts floated uninhibited in various Valentine's Day colors. The scent of chocolate from an overly stocked chocolate fountain filled the air. Snape could not have been more uncomfortable. Some of the students had been dancing to some noise they referred to as music. They were all dressed up in neat suits and sparkling but colorful dresses. The low color changing lighting had not made it any better.

"I think I'm going to be sick." said Snape.

"All in good time Severus." came the voice of Remus Lupin.

"Could this day get any worse?" asked Snape. "Chaperoning teenagers and I'm stuck with you."

Lupin gave him a big smile. He had been dressed in a ridiculously lame brown suit, accompanied by a very out of style yellow long sleeve shirt unbuttoned at the collar with unpolished brown dress shoes and his hair slicked back. He looked every bit the unkempt professor he was despite the occasion.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Severus." he said pleasantly.

"Sod off Lupin." replied Snape annoyed.

A scowl of disgust filed across his pale face as he continued to look around.

"All it needs is a bloody disco ball." he said.

Lupin laughed.

"Just wait until the end of the night." he said. "I'm sure Dumbledore thought the same thing."

Snape shook his head.

"This is going to be a long night." he said with disdain.

Lupin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yep." he replied.

Snape glared at him.

 _Later..._

Harry Potter arrived in a basic black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie as well as shiny black dress shoes. His unkempt hair had been combed back and his glasses were shining. The green eyed wizard had a wide smile spread across his face, possibly because he had Ginny Weasley on his arm as he entered The Great Hall. She wore her hair long and at her shoulders with a black head band to keep it in place. Her dress had been white with a black belt across the middle with a heart shaped buckle as it's center piece. She wore white shoes with black trim and carried a white rose that Harry had given her. They looked pretty good together as they strolled in.

Draco Malfoy arrived in a forest green suit decorated with silver snakes similar to his father's style with shiny black dress shoes and an equally black tie. His short blond hair had been neat and he walked in with Pansy Parkinson on his arm. She wore a black dress that seemed to reveal just enough of her figure in all the "wrong" places with a forest green strap tied around her waist in the shape of a sizable bow. She wore black heels and carried a small black hand bag. The junior Malfoy entered the hall with a confident strut. Snape smirked recalling just how much Draco reminded him of Lucius at that moment.

Ron Weasley arrived wearing a Merlin awful red suit with a cream colored long sleeve shirt with ruffles at the sleeve and collar and dark red dress shoes. His hair had been shaggy and he looked like something out of a bad muggle comedy. The red head had a sly smile on his face as he entered accompanied by Susan Bones. She had been a sizable girl and wore a silk pink dress with white lace which had been a direct off set to Weasley's ruffled look. The dress had appeared a little snug but she pulled it off well enough. On her feet were comfortable flat pink shoes. The couple made their way inside with less grace than Draco and Pansy.

Snape had been ready for the next circus act to made it's way through the doors when Hermione Granger entered. She had been alone but she did seem at all bothered by it. The bushy haired Gryffindor's trade mark hair had been curly and down to her back with red highlights. She wore ruby red lipstick on her normally pink lips. Her slender frame was wrapped in a silk green dress with silvery swirl patterns that gleamed in the lighting as she moved. Her feet had been in black heels with straps that seemed to wrap around her ankle much like leather snakes. She fit them pretty well and it appeared she had been comfortable in them. The ring Sebastian had given her had been promptly displayed on her finger as she made her way to a nearby table.

Lupin smirked as he watched Snape when Hermione entered. The Potions Master had been slowly consuming a cup of punch and not appearing to be paying any attention to anything in particular since Weasley strolled in. Then his dark eyes fell on Hermione and he nearly choked to death. The DADA Professor laughed when Snape recovered but he had been unable to close his mouth since.

"See something you like Severus?" asked Lupin.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the werewolf.

"I don't know what you're talking about." replied Snape bitterly.

Lupin continued to smirk.

"So it was someone else's heart I heard about to beat out of their chest when Miss Granger arrived." he said teasing.

"Sod off werewolf." replied Snape turning his attention back to his punch.

Lupin shook his head as he watched Snape steal another glance at Hermione.

Elsewhere...

Hermione sat quietly at an empty table. Draco had venture over with Pansy. Harry and Ginny joined them after that. Ron and Susan followed. The group found themselves stunned by Granger's new appearance. None had been more surprised than Draco, well with the exception of Snape. The young albino wizard shook his head in disbelief.

"Damn Granger." he said observing her. "No wonder Sebastian always shagged you."

Pansy elbowed him in the chest.

"What?...it was a compliment." said Draco in his own defense.

Ron smirked pleased that it wasn't him being harassed this time.

"T-Thanks I think." replied Hermione skeptical.

Harry shook his head.

"D-Do you feel like a dance Mione?" he asked. "I-I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind."

Hermione smiled at her friend sweetly.

"No thanks Harry." she replied. "But I appreciate the offer."

The green eyed wizard nodded understanding. She wanted to dance with Sebastian. He couldn't help but look over at Professor Snape who seemed to be watching them. _If only she knew._

"We'll sit here if you'd like Mione." said Ginny.

Hermione shook her head.

"No that's okay." she replied. "You guys came here to dance so dance."

The couples got to their feet.

"I'm sure Sebastian would have been here if he could." said Pansy taking a shot at being supportive.

"He would never have missed this." said Draco. "Not if it meant dancing with you Granger."

"Yeah the bloke was crazy about you." added Ron. "No way he'd miss this."

"I'm sorry he's not here Hermione." said Susan.

"Me too." replied Hermione. "Now off you go...dance."

The dance went on and Hermione found herself looking in Professor Snape's direction. She steeled herself as she got to her feet and walked over toward him and Professor Lupin. Both Professors chatted casually and looked around the room in search of trouble-makers. The young Gryffindor witch approached the ever polite Lupin first.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Professor Lupin." she said with a sweet smile.

Lupin returned her smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day Miss Granger." he replied.

Hermione turned her attention to The Potions Professor. He had a scowl on his face and leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. It didn't take one long to realize that he had not been having a good time and was more than a little bitter about having to attend. Still, Hermione continued with her plan.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Professor Snape." she said sweetly.

Snape glared at her and seemed as if he were on the verge of saying something particularly mean when Lupin narrowed his eyes at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Miss Granger." grumbled The Potions Professor.

His return of her greeting made her treat him to a warm smile.

Lupin looked at the two of them for a moment and then turn his attention to his empty cup.

"I-I'm going to get another refill." he said. "I'll talk to you later."

Hermione waved at him.

Snape rolled his eyes.

The Gryffindor witch stood next to Snape against the wall and watched everyone else dance.

"Might I ask why you have decided to forgo the teenage festivities and endure my company Miss Granger?" he asked not taking his eyes off the students.

"Guess I didn't feel like dancing." replied Hermione.

Snape scoffed.

"So why did you attend?" he asked.

"Beats sitting in my room alone." she replied honestly. "You don't seem to like dance either."

"They are not my strong suite." replied Snape.

"So does that mean you can't dance?" asked Hermione.

Snape turned his attention to the young witch.

"I assure you Miss Granger I am very well adverse in the matters of dance." he replied.

"But, I've never seen you do it?" replied Hermione.

"And you never will." replied Snape bitterly. "Don't you have someone else to annoy Miss Granger?"

"No." replied Hermione. "H-Have you heard anything from Sebastian?"

"No." replied Snape. "Haven't you been writing him letters?"

"Yes." replied Hermione. "Haven't you been delivering them?"

"Yes." replied Snape. "Perhaps, the lad is busy."

Hermione sighed.

"Maybe." she said half-heartedly.

Snape caught sight of a student misbehaving. He had never been so happy to be a teacher in all his life. Hermione was standing too close to him and he didn't trust himself not to react especially in her current state of dress.

"Excuse me Miss Granger." he said dismissing himself. "Duty calls."

Hermione sighed as she watched Professor Snape billow over to some unruly students and escort them out by the collar. The night had been pretty quiet as she made her way back to her lonely table. Snape watched her in silence. He knew that she missed Sebastian and seeing her in this state hurt him a great deal more than he would ever let on. He decided to rectify his negligence once and for all. With an unseen wave of his hand, Snape summoned fireworks into the great hall. Lupin grinned as he watched from afar.

The fireworks flew toward Hermione put on a vibrant show catching the attention of everyone at the party. When they exploded in a shower of letters Hermione had to fight back tears.

{HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY INSUFFERABLE GRYFFINDOR.} had displayed in red and yellow.

{I LOVE YOU...SEBASTIAN PRINCE.} had been in green and white.

The other students oohed and awed at the sight. Harry looked over at Professor Snape as the letters faded into a soft white smoke. He smiled in the dour man's direction and Snape nodded in a subtle manner. Lupin made his way back over toward Snape with a warm smile filed across his face.

"That was a very nice thing you did for her Severus." he said in a low whisper.

"Sod off Lupin." replied Snape.

Lupin took his place against the wall near Snape and they continued to watch the students dance all night. Hermione had been in a considerably happy mood after the firework show. Sebastian had not forgotten about her after all.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Night fall had brought with it a bone chilling cold that only seemed to get worse the later the hour. Hermione had left the dance shortly after the display and ended up wondering the castle for a time. She had no idea how long she had been walking when the dour Potions Professor tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face him shocked at how he always seemed to move without a sound.

"Professor Snape." she said.

"Going somewhere Miss Granger?" asked Snape with a raised eyebrow. "Perhaps someplace special?"

"Not particularly." replied Hermione smiling at her use of Sebastian's usual phrase when asked a question.

Snape smirked at this.

"What about you sir?" she asked.

"What about me?" asked Snape answering her question with a question.

"Going anywhere special?" asked Hermione.

"Not particularly." replied Snape using her turn of phrase.

Hermione shook her head. He had reminded her so much of Sebastian it was difficult not to burst out laughing.

"Quite a cold night for you to be wondering the halls." said Snape.

"I was thinking the same thing." replied Hermione.

An easy silence passed between them.

"I believe you issued me a sort of challenge back in The Great Hall." said Snape finally breaking the silence.

"Did I sir?" asked Hermione.

"I believe you wanted to know if I can indeed dance." he replied.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at this.

"S-Sir I didn't mean to imply..." she started.

Snape held up a hand.

"You have issued the challenge and it seems I have no choice but to show you." he said.

Snape waved his hand and a soft classical tune played in the distance. He extended his hand to Hermione who giggled nervously before taking it. She never would have imagined dancing in the corridor with Professor Snape of all people. He proved to be as graceful in his movements in dancing as he had been in everything else that required a certain finesse.

The cool breeze didn't seem so pressing as Snape whisked the young Gryffindor witch to and fro in a short waltz . Hermione could not stop herself from smiling as they moved seeming to glide across the stone floor. Snape spun Hermione and caught her in an elegant fashion a look of utter concentration on his face. If she had not known any better she would have thought his movements to be seamless the way he danced with her. When it came to an end Hermione had almost been saddened by it.

"I concede Professor." she said sweetly. "You can dance."

Snape scoffed.

"Naturally." he replied.

Hermione giggled once more.

"If you don't mind my asking..." she said. "Where did you learn to move like that?"

She had remembered Harry telling her that Snape grew up at Spinner's End. There was no way he learned any of that with his upbringing.

"Hogwarts." replied Snape simply.

"Hogwarts?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

Snape smirked.

"You think you and your little friends are the only ones that had to deal with The Yule Ball?" he asked. "McGonagall worked us senseless."

Hermione laughed picturing a young Snape dealing with Professor McGonagall.

"Blasted woman always found a way to make me her dance partner." said Snape still in the memory.

"I believe you and Ron have something in common." said Hermione.

Snape shook his head.

"Well, Miss Granger I believe that concludes the demonstration." he said. "I don't suppose I have to tell you what will happen if you mention this to anyone."

Hermione shook her head this time.

"N-no sir." she replied. "You're secret is safe with me."

Snape scoffed as if he did not believe her.

"I will deny this until the end of time." he said for good measure.

"Understood sir." replied Hermione. "But who's going to believe it any way?"

Snape considered this for a moment. It was getting late out and he decided since he had kept the girl later than she intended to be out it was only right that he would escort her back to the tower so she could avoid detention. Hermione was pleased to have company even if it was silent company at that.

 _Outside Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

Snape had walked Hermione as far as the Gryffindor tower stairs. He had no wish to escort her further and loathed to be anywhere near Gryffindor common room. They had ventured in an easy silence for the rest of the trip and it seemed to suite them both just fine. He had been nice enough to give the girl a dance despite it being at the end of the night.

"Thank you Professor." she said as she reached the bottom step.

"You are welcome Miss Granger." he replied.

"Tonight was the most fun I've had in a while." she said.

"I wouldn't doubt it." he replied. "Well, good evening Miss Granger."

"Good evening Professor Snape." said Hermione.

Before Snape could say anything more, she bolted down the stairs and pulled him low enough to give him a kiss on the cheek. The headed up the stairs as fast as she could while calling out her final parting.

"Happy Valentine's Day Professor Snape."

Snape grumbled about her being an "insufferable Gryffindor" and made his way back to the dungeons with red lipstick on his cheek. This was the last time he would fall prey to this nonsense holiday.

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

Hermione couldn't help but giggle when she returned to her room. She had never expected to have so much fun. Her giggles died down when she caught sight of a gift sitting on her bed. Ginny had not been back yet from the dance with Harry so she knew for sure her friend had not put it there. She inched closer and saw that it was wrapped in red wrapping paper with a green ribbon tied around it. It was clear who sent the gift but she found herself surprised none the less.

She unwrapped a book with a worn red cover as thick as three wood boards and filled to the brim with pages. They smelled old and contained a great deal of knowledge. A smile filed across the face of the Gryffindor witch when read the title. _The Complete Guide To Charms by Ivan Klaus._ She opened the cover and read the note inside.

 _{ For an Insufferable Gryffindor witch who is fond of silly wand waving...Happy Valentine's Day, Love Sebastian Prince.}_

Hermione pressed the book close to her heart and smiled. It appeared that he really hadn't forgotten about her. She took some time to get into her night gown and pulled back the covers on her bed. Her potions book that Sebastian brought her had still been under her pillow. She leaned back on it with her new charms book curled up to her chest and let her thoughts drift to her boyfriend in the darkness of her room.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Snape was barely inside his rooms when he felt Hermione trying to get his attention. He sighed after calculating correctly that she had stumbled upon her gift. The red lipstick had still been on the side of his cheek. The Potions Professor saw no real reason to remove it since he had been inside of his quarters. It was the only physical representation of his night with Hermione. He couldn't take her sadness any longer and made sure she knew just how much she meant to "Sebastian".

First the fireworks.

Then the dance, only he had not expected her to respond to him so well being that he was not "Sebastian" in person.

With the Book he had completed the trifecta in good boyfriend behavior regarding Valentine's Day.

 _{"Sebastian."}_ said Hermione's soft voice in his mind.

Snape sat down in his arm chair with a glass of firewhiskey before a warm fire.

 _{Yes.}_ he replied.

 _{"Thank you."}_ she said sweetly.

 _{You are very welcome.}_ he replied.

 _{"I miss you."}_ she said.

 _{And I miss you as well.}_ he replied.

 _{"Are you safe?"}_ she asked.

 _{I am.}_ replied Snape.

 _{"Good."}_ said Hermione.

 _{You worry too much.}_ he said.

 _{"Happy Valentine's Day."}_ said Hermione.

 _{Happy Valentine's Day.}_ said Snape. _{Now go to bed you Insufferable Gryffindor.}_

 _{"You first, Slytherin Git."}_ she replied.

Somewhere in Gryffindor tower Hermione had been fighting sleep with her new book in her arms. Snape finished off his firewhiskey and he went to bed. As he sank into the covers of his black four poster bed. he heard one last reply from her mind.

{"Good-night."} she said sweetly.

{Good-night} he replied.

And then there was nothing. Both Snape and Hermione had fallen asleep in the darkness of their respective rooms. It had been quite the eventful Valentine's Day for them both it seemed.


	37. Chapter 36: The Unrest of The Wicked

**Chapter 36:** _ **The Unrest of The Wicked**_

 _ **{A/N: An Old Enemy Has Nefarious Plans...Sorry...On The Positive Side...It's My Birthday}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy- S.S.**_

 _Unknown Location, Wizarding World..._

 _ **B**_ lack clouds loomed in the sky above giving warning to the ominous plans that seemed to be coming into fruition. In the darkness Rodolphus LeStrange stood before a cauldron. He wore clothing that appeared to be in tatters, black in color, and loose fitted. Around his right hand had been a strip of what appeared to be his shirt. On his feet were worn black boots that had been stained with both blood and dried mud. His pale and rugged face wet with what appeared to be tears. His hair messy and wild graying in some places and white in others. He had been quite dirty and disheveled in appearance as well.

"Yesss." he hissed as he stood over the bubbling cauldron. "It is finally ready."

The tears continued to fall down his pale face. He had seemed to be wallowing in the depths of his sorrow as finished stirring what contents he added to his mixture. The color had been a fine red, as slick and as dark as blood but murky like the waters of a swamp. It bubbled and frothed as he smiled a joyless smile.

At that moment Bart Crouch Jr. arrived with a grim expression on his face.

"Have you found him?" asked Rodolphus with his back to him.

"N-No Rodolphus." replied Bart Jr. "I believe he has returned to Hogwarts."

Rodolphus growled at this. He lunged forward and seized Bart Jr. by the collar. Murder had been behind his dark eyes. As he glared at the younger wizard. Bart Jr. felt that he had been treading on thin ice and scrambled for a way to appease his very angry boss.

"W-We could still get to him." he said trying to reason with the enraged older wizard. "H-His son attends Hogwarts."

Rodolphus released Bart Jr. collar and smiled wickedly.

"A son?" asked Rodolphus chuckling wickedly. "Snape with a child?"

Bart Jr. nodded.

"I've seen them both myself." he replied. "He's protective of the brat...Sebastian is what they called him...he was always fond of Potter's M _udblood_."

Rodolphus seemed to be in a very good mood upon hearing this.

" _Mudblood_ you say?" he asked to no one in particular. "This is just too good."

Bart Jr. had been confused for a moment. As he watched Rodolphus return to his cauldron. The older wizard pulled a book from a stand that sat in front of the cauldron and scanned the pages. He stood over the cauldron and waved his wand. The contents shot up and splashed over the book.

"Tome of Darkness accept my offering...I beg you to grant me my vengeance on the one called Snape." said Rodolphus. "Grant me the power to avenge my wife...and my soul is yours."

The book seemed to swallow the mixture from the cauldron. There had not been a single trace of it left. It dropped from the hands of Rodolphus and began to flip madly until it came to a stop. The deranged wizard picked-up the tome and cast another wicked smile in Bart Jr.'s direction.

"This will do nicely." he said.

He had been hoping that he would get the right to use this cure. It had been so fitting.

"Why kill Snape when I have the very key to destroying his heart." he said.

Bart Jr. watched as the deranged wizard invoked the incantation from the dark tome. Tears still streamed down his pale cheeks but now with a very dark purpose.

" _Lacrimas in anima contrita_." said Rodolphus.

Bart Jr. stared in awe as the tears Rodolphus shed infused themselves with the dark magic from the tome. Then suddenly, they had disappeared as if they had a mind of their own.

"At last Severus Snape." said Rodolphus with a triumphant smile. "You will pay for your treachery."

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

Hermione Granger had been in good spirits ever since The Cupid's Ball. She had taken in the warm sunny afternoon air and decided that she would do a bit of reading. The young Gryffindor witch pulled out her newly acquired charms book and opened it fondly. She took one look at the message Sebastian had sent to her and smiled. Then she proceeded to read the first chapter.

It had been a very pleasant afternoon for Hermione on the whole. She had completed her homework and various side projects. She hung out with her friends and helped them with their work as well, discussed Sebastian with Ginny who would not let up on asking for details, Draco and Pansy talked her into visiting the Slytherin dungeons, Snape had been civil to her and agreed to continue giving Sebastian her letters, and Ron was on his best behavior.

Everything had been fine until Hermione felt something strike her while she was reading. It seemed to be nothing at first just a minor ache. The ache had been like a cold pain as if she had let her body get numb in the elements and paid for it. The it started to heat up and throbbed at the same time. Hermione scrambled to her feet thinking of making her way to the infirmary when she felt she could not move. Her body became heavy as the pain progressed to searing and the level had been like having white-hot pokers prodding her at once.

The young witch lied on the ground gasping as the pain shot to the center point of her body. Tears burst from her amber eyes and she began to pale. Her mind was racing a mile a minute as her last conscious thoughts faded to images of Sebastian Prince. Her heart had been in agony as the young wizard began to disappear from her mind. She fought with all her strength to hold on to him making the pain worse as she did.

Harry Potter had been making his way across the grounds. When he caught sight of Hermione. The green eyed wizard had a terrible feeling as he took in the downed witch and ran toward her frantic in his breathing. He had not understood what had happened to her but she appeared to be frozen in agony with black veins trailing along her newly paled flesh.

"Mione?" said Harry in disbelief. "What's happened to you?"

Hermione could not reply as more images flashed through her mind.

"Mione." said Harry helpless.

He wanted to get the witch help but he didn't want to leave her.

Ron Weasley had been just finished a class and caught sight of Harry and Hermione by the lake. He made his way over to talk to them unaware of the dire situation that had been taking place.

"Hey Harry." said Ron. "Mione?"

The red head had been filled with panic upon the sight of his friend.

"Harry what happened?" he asked.

"S-She's been cursed Ron." replied Harry. "I-I need you to go find Professor Lupin."

Ron took one last look at Hermione and took off toward the DADA classroom. He knew that if he didn't hurry they could lose Hermione. The image of her pale flesh with black veins seemed to burn in his mind as he sought help. The red head young wizard ran as fast as his legs could carry him he passed none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Where you off to in such a hurry Weasley?" asked Draco.

Ron had not stopped.

"I-It's Hermione...she's been cursed... no time to talk Malfoy... have to find Lupin." he called back as he passed the albino wizard.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Hermione Granger cursed. If this was true then they would need all the help that they could get. Draco thought of how Sebastian would take it if his girlfriend had been killed on his watch. Reaching the conclusion that he could not let his God-Brother down, the junior Malfoy took off toward the Slytherin dungeons in search of his Uncle Severus. If there was anyone who could help Hermione Granger it was Severus Snape.


	38. Chapter 37:Tears of The Broken Soul

**Chapter 37:** _ **Tears of The Broken Soul**_

 _ **{A/N: Poor Severus...again sorry...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy- S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

 _ **D**_ raco Malfoy's heart was beating a mile a minute. His gray eyes had been filled with worry beyond that of a boy his young age and his lungs burned as if he had inhaled ash from a volcano. The junior Malfoy had not even been close to the dungeons but he was in desperate need of his Uncle's assistance. The boy continued running until he crashed into something and it sent him falling to the ground immediately. Bewildered, Draco's gray eyes met those of obsidian. Momentary relief flooded the boy and he had nearly forgotten why he had been seeking him out in such a hurry.

"Uncle Severus." said Draco trying to gather his words while he scrambled to his feet.

Snape glared at him for being so informal when they were out in the open.

"Uncle Severus...you have to come quick..." said Draco distressed. "I-It's Granger...somebody's cursed her sir..."

Snape shook off the annoyance now understanding why the boy forgot himself. A node of panic set in that he hardly had time to push down.

"W-WHERE IS SHE!?" he demanded grabbing Draco by the collar.

"B-By the lake sir..." replied Draco now even more terrified.

Snape let go of his godson and made a mad dash toward the lake. If what Draco had told him was in fact true, then Hermione Granger was in grave danger. He had only hoped that he could reach her in time.

 _The Grounds. Hogwarts..._

The Potions Master's heart was pounding as loudly as Draco's had been. He had hardly noticed the boy had run after him concern still plainly etched across his pale face. _Hermione cursed this cannot be happening._ Snape's eyes grew wide when he caught sight of Hermione lying on the grass looking ghastly pale with Harry Potter kneeling beside her trying his best to comfort her. Ron Weasley had been standing equally worried as he was helpless to save his friend from this situation. Remus Lupin had evidently been summoned and arrived before he had. The werewolf kneeled beside Hermione as well waving his wand over her trying in vein to identify the spell she had been under.

"Remus." said Snape in a tone so soft it was almost like a whisper.

"Severus, I'm glad Draco could find you." said Lupin. "Hermione's been cursed by dark magic."

Snape's obsidian eyes fell back to the young witch in question. The situation proved to be quite dire indeed with no one taking notice of Snape referring to the DADA Professor by his first name.

"C-Can you identify it?" he asked Lupin without taking his eyes off her.

"I may have a way." replied Lupin. "But we'd have to get her back to my classroom."

Snape nodded still not taking his eyes off the fallen witch. He felt as if all the life had been drained out of him. It had been comparable to the night he entered Godric's Hollow and found Lily had been murdered by the dark lord. The Potions Master steeled himself as he looked at Hermione. She was still alive and she needed him. There was way to save her they just had to find it.

"Severus, I'm going to need you to carry her. " said Lupin. "I must keep my wand trained on her to keep the curse in stasis and you levitating her would cross the spells."

Snape nodded. He would have carried her anyway but this had given him a more plausible excuse. He kneeled down and lifted the nearly lifeless girl into his arms. She had been unconscious due to Remus having the stasis spell on her but she was breathing. Soft shallow breaths came from her as her small frame pressed against his ebony clad chest. Harry had not let go of his friend's hand the entire time. Ron was busy fighting back tears as he watched the scene before them.

Lupin got to his feet with his wand trained on Hermione.

"Ready whenever you are." said Snape softly.

Harry released Hermione's hand as the two professors took her away. The green eyed wizard turned his attention to Draco Malfoy who had been desperately trying to catch his breath.

"T-Thank you Draco." he said softly.

The junior Malfoy nodded.

"N-No worries Potter." he said with a sly smile. "Besides...Bastian would kill me if I let anything happen to her."

It was Harry's turn to nod. _If only you knew Draco. If only you knew._

Both boys remembered all too well what happened the last time a curse made its way onto the Hogwarts grounds. Draco had been utterly upset about the reminder that he had nearly killed a fellow student. Harry had not been too comfortable recalling that he had very nearly killed Draco as well. Ron had not said a word since they found Hermione. He had ran as if his own life depended on it to fetch Professor Lupin while Draco took off in search of Professor Snape.

The boys had done all they could in the hopes of helping Hermione. Now it was up to the professors.

 _The Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts..._

Remus Lupin and Severus Snape arrived in the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom with Hermione Granger. Snape used wandless magic to clear Lupin's desk as they examined the poor girl. Lupin kept his wand trained on her. She had been ghastly pale from head to toe and her eyes looked lifeless even in stasis. Snape felt his heart ache just looking at her.

"W-What spell is it?" asked The Potions Professor.

"It's not a spell Severus." replied Lupin. "So no counter spell can be used."

"Is it a poison then?" asked Snape the desperation growing in his tone.

"No." replied Lupin. "As I told you before it is a dark arts curse...but one that I have never seen before."

"WHAT!?" asked Snape.

"Severus this magic is from a very old line." replied Lupin. "It predates anything you or I know of."

"What do you mean it predates our knowledge?" asked Snape. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS PROFESSOR ARE YOU!?"

Lupin sighed.

"Severus, I know you love her but you have to focus." he replied. "Is there any old knowledge that you posses from your death eater days that can be used here?"

Snape quickly thought back searching for something anything that would help. He sighed unable to come up with anything. He looked at Hermione once more. Black veins had started to make themselves known beneath her skin. He had to think of something fast or he would lose her. It was only in the face of sheer desperation did Snape finally find some type of a solution.

"Lupin." he said. "Keep her under stasis until I return."

Remus looked at him for a moment.

"You've thought of something?" he asked hopeful.

"No." replied Snape gritting his teeth. "Someone."

The Potions Professor left the classroom and made his way out toward the grounds. He hated to do this but there was no other option. If this had been something that predated the knowledge at Hogwarts then there was only one person who could be of assistance. Malfoy had been of no use, he hardly had the knack for the dark arts and Dumbledore was out of the question. He had not known anything that would be of use either. No he had only one option in this case.

One option only for the sake of Hermione's life.

 _Hamershal Estate, Wizarding World..._

Lady Hamershal had been just sitting down to her evening tea, when a crack of thunder announced the arrival of someone unexpected. Jiles made his way over toward the door and she waited patiently for the visitor to enter her dawn room. It had been quite the surprise when a disheveled Severus Snape stepped into view. He had looked more ghastly than usual and a good deal upset. Snape took a deep breath and addressed his mother.

"Severus." said Lady Hamershal pleasantly. "What brings you here...have you come to join me for tea?"

"Eileen, I have come to make a request of you." he said biting back the bitterness that seeped through him.

The woman's ears seemed to perk at this.

"Have you now?" she asked suddenly interested.

Snape had no time for pretenses Hermione's life was at stake he dropped down to his knees before the older witch.

"I need your help." he said in a broken tone.

Lady Hamershal suddenly realized why her son had been so upset.

"Hermione?" she said softly.

Snape nodded.

"Tell me what's happened." she said calmly.

"S-she's been cursed by dark magic." replied Snape keeping his voice even. "Neither I nor Lupin can identify what it is as it pre-dates our collective knowledge."

Lady Hamershal nodded.

"So you've come to me." she said.

"Y-Yes." replied Snape.

"Even though you want nothing to do with me." said Lady Hamershal.

"Yes." replied Snape. "For her."

"Your Miss Granger must mean a great deal to you." said Lady Hamershal.

"Obviously." replied Snape bitterly.

"What will you give me in return for my assistance?" she asked with a raised eyebrow in a manner similar to his own.

Snape had not been a fool. He knew she was Slytherin to the core and would not assist him without getting something in return. As much as it pained him. He knew what she wanted more than anything in the world.

"Y-Your son." he replied looking into her dark eyes.

Lady Hamershal studied him for a moment.

"You have a deal." she said.

She held out her hand and Snape kissed it in a manner similar to how he had when he was Sebastian Prince.

"Mother." he said painstakingly.

Lady Hamershal touched his cheek softly and gave him a small smile.

"Come my son." she said. "Let us save your Miss Granger."

She and Snape got to their feet and made their way out of the main house. With a crack of thunder both the older witch and her son were gone from the view of the butler Jiles.

 _The Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts..._

The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor had been watching Hermione very closely looking for any sign that the cure may be spreading. She had not appeared to exhibit any change since Severus Snape had left them in search of some kind of way to save her. Lupin sighed. It there was ever a time for the man to come through for them it was now. The werewolf's dark eyes took in the sight of Snape and a woman that looked very similar to him as they entered the classroom.

"Severus you've returned." he said grateful.

"Yes Remus." replied Snape letting his eyes fall back to Hermione.

"W-Who is this woman?" asked Lupin.

"T-This woman is my mother." replied Snape not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"Y-Your mother?" said Lupin stunned. "I-I thought she was...well...wasn't she dead?"

Lady Hamershal turned toward Lupin.

"As you can see Remus, the rumors about my death have been greatly exaggerated." she replied.

Lupin was utterly speechless. _She even talked like him._ The DADA Professor had a great deal of questions for the woman but Hermione's condition took presidency over anything else at the moment.

"Please, Mrs. Snape..." he started.

"Hamershal." replied Lady Hamershal disgusted by her former surname.

"Lady Hamershal...if there is anything you can do to help us save her." said Lupin letting his eyes fall to Hermione as well.

The older witch made her way over toward Hermione. Snape watched her intensively as she studied the young witch.

"It is worse than I imagined." She said.

"How so?" asked Snape with a raised eyebrow.

Lady Hamershal shifted her focus to her son.

"In my quest to undermined the despot...you refer to as the dark lord...I came across many works depicting the dark arts." explained Lady Hamershal. "I had been trying to find a way to combat the dark curses he may have used on anyone that stood against him."

Lupin gave her his partial attention.

"I came across one curse that intrigued me more than others." continued Lady Hamershal. "It is referred to as _Lacrimas in anima contrtia_."

Snape shook his head as the translation came to mind.

"Tears of The Broken Soul." he said in disbelief.

Lady Hamershal nodded.

"It is said that those who are wronged need only their tears infused with the dark magic to exact their revenge." she continued. "Whom ever sent this curse meant to destroy the heart of the one they seek to have their vengeance upon."

Snape knew exactly who would come up with such a thing.

"LeStrange." he said in nearly a whisper.

Rodolphus LeStrange had invoked the curse to get revenge on him because he murdered Bellatrix. Hermione was dying because of him. Because she had his heart. _What have I done?_

"I-Is there a counter-curse?" asked Snape.

Lady Hamershal fell silent. She seemed to be unnerved by his question.

"Mother?" he asked.

Lady Hamershal nodded.

"It is as I said...the heart of the one who invoked the wrath of the caster...must be destroyed." she said. "Y-You must draw the curse into yourself and let it destroy you...it is the only way to save her."

Lupin looked at Snape for a moment.

"Severus." he said. "This could very well kill you."

Snape gave Lupin a half smile.

"I know." he replied.

The Potions Master cast off his teaching robes, undid the buttons on his frock coat and let it drop to the floor below. He stood before Lupin and Lady Hamershal in only a long sleeve white shirt and his black trousers and boots. Lady Hamershal shook her head. Her son would look the part of a dashing rouge under better circumstances. She sighed as she took in the sight of him so willing to save the life of the young witch. This was going to be a very painful experience for her son. She could tell by looking at him that he had been very much in love with Hermione Granger despite her being his student. He would never admit it out loud but his whole world seemed to revolve around the young Gryffindor witch.

Snape looked at his mother.

"Will she survive this?" he asked in an emotionless tone.

"Yes." replied Lady Hamershal. "She'll hardly remember a thing about the attack...but she'll be fine."

Snape looked down at his hands. He took a moment to process what he was about to do. There was no other way to save her and despite the pain he would have to endure he was willing to try anything.

" _Omnia revelare_." he said softly.

The serpent ring appeared. He slid it off his finger and held it up so that he could see the inscription. _{I Love you, Slytherin Git.}_ Snape walked over to Lupin. The werewolf had been quite confused when The Potions Master held out the ring for him to take. Lupin held the silver serpent band in his hand.

"Make sure she gets this." he said. "I-I won't have any use for it and it will only bring confusion."

Lupin nodded. His dark eyes had been wet with tears. He read the inscription himself and understood everything. Hermione had given him this ring on his birthday...when he had been Sebastian Prince.

Lady Hamershal's dark eyes met her son's obsidian gaze.

"Thank you for your assistance." said Snape in a civil tone. "Mother."

She nodded. Although, she didn't see how good this assistance would be after what her son would have to endure.

"I'm am sorry Severus." she said softly.

Snape gave her a half smile.

"As am I Mother." he replied looking back to Hermione.

The Potions Professor walked over to his Gryffindor witch. He took one of her small hands into his and kissed it as he had so many times before when they were together in his secret room. He brought her hand to his chest pressing it against his heart in the hopes that she could feel it beating. The dour wizard leaned close to her ear and whispered softly to her for a few moments. Lupin had strained to hear but was immediately backed off by loud buzzing. Snape lightly stroked Hermione's cheek like he had so many times before. His obsidian eyes filled with absolute love for this young bushy haired Gryffindor witch.

"I love you too, Insufferable Gryffindor." he said softly.

Lady Hamershal turned her attention to Lupin.

"Release her." she said softly.

Lupin lowered his wand cancelling the spell.

Snape leaned down letting his pale lips crash into her soft pink ones drawing the witch into a deeply passionate kiss. If Hermione had been awake she would have been able to remark on how this scene looked an awful lot like that in the muggle story sleeping beauty. The black veins began to recede from Hermione's body and appear on Snape.

The Potions Master pulled away from the Gryffindor witch feeling agony so intense that it made him collapse onto the floor. There was no dignity in this pain. Snape would have gladly traded the agony of _The Cruciatus Curse_ than to have to endure this. That curse was meant for the body. This was eating away at his very soul. Lupin could do nothing as he watched the Potions Master crawl clutching at his heart and screaming as tears poured down his sallow cheeks. The transformations had not even been that terrible and the werewolf did not wish this curse on his worst enemy let alone Snape. He couldn't imagine what the man was enduring.

"I-Is there no way to help him?" asked Lupin unnerved by the screaming.

Lady Hamershal shook her head sadly.

"No." she replied.

Snape continued to crawl around in his feeble attempts to stop the agony that ripped through him.

"M-MOTHER!" he called out helplessly.

Lady Hamershal steeled herself. A single tear escaped her and rolled down her cheek as she listened to her son cry out for her. There was nothing she or anyone could do. Snape had to endure on his own.

"MOTHER PLEASE..." he cried. "MOTHER MAKE IT STOP."

"I'm sorry Severus." she said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"P-Please mother make it stop." he said reaching out to Lady Hamershal.

She kneeled down and offering her son the only comfort she knew how. He took her hand grasping it for dear life but it did little to stop the pain. Lupin looked over at Hermione. She appeared to be doing much better although she had still been unconscious. If this is what the cure was like for Severus, Lupin couldn't imagine what it had been like for her.

"K-KILL ME." he said looking into Lady Hamershal's eyes. "PLEASE...PLEASE KILL ME."

Lady Hamershal shook her head.

"I know it hurts Severus." she replied still in a soft tone. "But you will be fine...you'll see."

A numbness set in that meant the curse was doing it's job and Snape finally passed out from sheer exhaustion. Tears still rolled down his pale cheeks and his mother did her best to wipe them away.

"I-Is he...?" asked Lupin unable to finish.

"No." replied Lady Hamershal. "He's alive...and it is over."

Lupin nodded.

"So they're going to be alright?" he asked.

"Miss Granger will most certainly be fine." replied Lady Hamershal. "She has her whole life ahead of her."

"And Severus?" asked Lupin looking down at the unconscious Potions Master.

"I can't rightly tell you Remus." replied Lady Hamershal. "My son's heart has been destroyed."

Lupin looked at her confused.

"I-If his heart's been destroyed...why does he yet alive?" he asked.

Lady Hamershal sighed.

"You must be a Gryffindor." she said with a sigh.

Lupin didn't get it.

"What's that got to do with anything?" he asked.

"You take everything so literal." replied Lady Hamershal. "One does not have to die to have their hearts so broken that it can only be described as being destroyed."

Lupin suddenly caught her meaning.

"Oh." he replied. "B-But why was it killing Hermione?"

"She's young." replied Lady Hamershal. "Young people always associate their heart break with death."

Lupin nodded.

"Let's get them to the infirmary." said Lady Hamershal.

"Of course." replied Lupin in agreement.

He didn't know what would happen when both Severus and Hermione awoke but he had hoped that this business with the curse would be long over. Still he pondered what Lady Hamershal meant by Severus would have to destroy his own heart in order to save Hermione's life. _If it didn't mean that Severus would die then what did it mean? Slytherins always so cryptic._


	39. Chapter 38:Dance of The Serpents

**Chapter 38:** _ **Dance of The Serpents**_

 _ **{A/N: As special Thank you to all who have wished me a Happy Birthday I decided to upload one more chapter...a short one}**_

 _ **{Some fun facts about Severus in my cannon and a glimpse of how much Lucius cares.}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy- S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

 _ **L**_ ucius Malfoy stormed the corridors of Hogwarts. His face held a blank expression and his gray eyes had been filled with intense focus. The albino blonde had been eerily calm. As he neared the door to the infirmary the sound of a woman's voice caught his attention. He whirled around and found himself looking into the dark eyes of Lady Hamershal. The handsome albino wizard glared at the older witch. This was the second time he had seen her sniffing around Hogwarts. The first time had been when he arrived at Dumbledore's office to help restore Snape's memories.

"Don't look so surprised Lucius." said Lady Hamershal.

"I assure you, I am not." replied the senior Malfoy.

He did not trust this woman and he had not liked the idea of her being around Snape.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"Isn't it obvious." replied Lady Hamershal. "I came to see my son."

Lucius glared at her.

"Your son?" he asked not at all convinced.

"Yes Lucius, my son." she replied.

"And just who is your son?" asked the senior Malfoy.

"Why Severus of course." replied Lady Hamershal.

Lucius raised an eyebrow in a manner similar Snape.

"You expect me to believe that you are Severus' mother?" he asked.

Lady Hamershal did not seem put out by him not being convinced.

"I am the mother of Severus Snape, yes." said Lady Hamershal. "Wither you believe it or wither you don't makes no difference to me."

Lucius scoffed.

"If your his mother then where have you been all these years?" he asked.

"the one you refer to as the dark lord was quite a formidable foe." said Lady Hamershal. "I've spent countless years combating him and his allies."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the older witch.

"If you indeed are Severus' mother than perhaps you wouldn't mind if I asked you a few questions." he said.

"Is that not what you have been doing since you arrived Mr. Malfoy?" asked Lady Hamershal emotionless. "Very well, I shall humor you as they say."

"What is his favorite color?" asked Lucius.

"Midnight blue." replied Lady Hamershal in a bored tone.

Lucius had been impressed but tried not to show it. Most people would have immediately chosen black due to his preference of attire.

"What is his favorite painting?" asked Lucius.

" _Starry Night_ " by the muggle artist Vincent Van Gough." replied Lady Hamershal without missing a beat.

Lucius knew this to be true as well. Snape had often kept replicas of the painting when ever he stayed over at the manor in his guest room, in the front room of his private, and one in his office here at Hogwarts.

"What's his favorite song?" asked Lucius.

"Moonlight sonata." replied Lady Hamershal still in a bored tone. She made a show of examining her finger nails. "Ludwig van Beethoven, also happens to be his favorite composer."

Lucius was becoming annoyed with Lady Hamershal. She seemed to know a great deal about Severus but there was no way she knew him better than he had.

"Who was the first witch he ever bedded?" asked the senior Malfoy.

"Lily Evans." replied Lady Hamershal. "She was always such a lovely girl...a pity she chose Potter, such a tragic waste."

"What's his Animagus form?" asked Lucius.

"A very impressive black panther." replied Lady Hamershal. "Quite the charming little thing, wouldn't you say Lucius."

"What instrument does he play?" asked Lucius.

"Severus, is fond of the piano Lucius." said Lady Hamershal smugly. "I should know, I am the one that taught him how to play."

The senior Malfoy had been irate but knew better than to show it.

"Where is he?" asked Lucius.

"All out of test questions?" asked Lady Hamershal.

"Just answer my question." said the senior Malfoy.

Remus Lupin had happened upon the scene and found it to be quite a curious sight.

"Lucius." he said.

Malfoy turned his attention toward the werewolf.

"Remus." he said pleased to see a friendly face. "Where is Severus?"

"He's in the infirmary." replied Lupin. "H-He's not doing too well...I-I don't even think he remembers much about what happened."

Lucius sighed.

"I-Is he alright?" he asked with his voice rich in concern. "Can I see him?"

Lupin nodded.

"I believe Albus and Minerva are in with him." said the DADA Professor. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting you have a few moments with him."

Lucius cast a glare in Lady Hamershal's direction.

"It appears Eileen has resurfaced." he said. "What do you make of her?"

"Snape seemed to trust her judgement." replied Lupin. "And she helped up save Miss Granger."

Lucius looked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Something is was wrong with Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Lupin.

Lucius' gray eyes suddenly flared with rage.

"Rodolphus." he said in a bitter tone. "He's behind this...he was always looking for a way to hurt Severus...Miss Granger was..."

Lupin sighed.

"I know." he said.

Lucius was even more confused by this.

"What do you mean you know?" he asked.

"I know everything." said Lupin.

The senior Malfoy looked at Lady Hamershal for a moment.

"I suppose she does as well." he said still in that bitter tone.

"We are all on the same side." said Lady Hamershal. "We all want the best for Severus."

"No, I want the best for Severus." said Lucius in a manner that oddly reminded Lady Hamershal of Draco Malfoy's behavior back at her estate. "You are just here to pick his bones like the vulture you are...and you Lupin...I have no idea why you suddenly decided to care about him after all you and those friends of yours did to him."

"Lucius...please." said Lupin softly. "I know that you're upset...and while it is true that we haven't been there for him like you have but we're here now."

The senior Malfoy scoffed and made his way toward the infirmary. If anything had been seriously wrong with Severus then Rodolphus LeStrange was going to pay and it would take more than parlor tricks and spilled blood to stay the wrath of Lucius Malfoy.


	40. Chapter 39:Contemplation

**Chapter 39:** _ **Contemplation**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy- S.S.**_

 _The Infirmary Hogwarts..._

 _ **T**_ he twinkling blue eyes of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore rested on the raven haired Potions Professor as he lied unconscious in an infirmary bed. He could not have imagined what ordeal would be so incredible that it would put the younger wizard in such a state. Professor McGonagall had been with them. Her dark eyes filled with sorrow at the sight of Severus Snape once taking on the role of a patient in the infirmary. The Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress had only just arrived when Lucius Malfoy came crashing through the doors. His gray eyes barely masked the fury behind them as he took in the sight of his ailing friend.

"S-Severus." he said in disbelief.

"He's resting." said McGonagall softly.

"H-How could something like this have happened?" asked Lucius turning his attention to Dumbledore.

"Remus tells us that Severus was trying to save Miss Granger and took whatever curse affected her into himself." said Dumbledore. "He might very well have saved Miss Granger's life, Lucius."

The senior Malfoy sighed. His worst suspicions had been confirmed.

"W-What kind of curse is it?" he asked seemingly exhausted.

"It is called Tears of The Broken Soul." supplied Lady Hamershal, who had joined them.

Lucius glared at her.

"And what do you know of it?" he asked not at all trying to mask his accusing tone.

"I know a great deal more about it than any of you." replied Lady Hamershal. "It is one of the reasons why Severus came to me."

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Eileen, would you please tell us what this could mean for both Severus and Miss Granger." said Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at this.

"Eileen?" she said.

Lucius smirked.

"Yes, Minerva." he replied. "Apparently that wicked crone standing there, is Severus' long lost mother."

"I beg your pardon." said McGonagall looking over the other witch.

"I'm afraid it's true Minerva." said Dumbledore.

The Transfigurations Professor whirled around to face the Headmaster.

"Albus, you knew about her?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded.

Lucius smirked.

"It appears I am not the only one kept out of the loop concerning this little matter." he said.

McGonagall glared at the witch in question. She had not been particularly fond of the woman any more than Lucius had been. She understood now why Harry Potter had been upset when he saw her in the Headmaster's office the day they met to discuss returning Severus' memories.

"You are a morally reprehensible woman." she said in a huffy tone. "I don't know why you are suddenly back in this boy's life after all these years but I hope he has the good sense to keep you at an arms distance...I don't like the looks of you and If it were up to me I wouldn't allow you any where near him...but know this...if you even think about hurting that boy any more than you already have I will make you wish that you had stayed away...and I assure you "Lady" Hamershal...You-Know-Who will have been the least dangerous by comparison."

Lucius smiled at this. Apparently, Minerva felt the same way he had. It was even more amusing to see that her legendary protective streak had been extended to Slytherins as well, at least where Severus Snape had been concerned. Lady Hamershal had been largely unaffected by the display and merely sighed.

"Be that as it may." she said coolly. "I am his mother and it was my son that sought out my expertise concerning this matter."

Remus entered the Infirmary. He had not wanted to miss the fireworks. The DADA Professor knew that Minerva had been fiercely protective very much like a lioness herself when it came to people she cared a great deal about. Lucius was struggling to be on his best behavior for the sake of his friend but he had not been too happy to see Eileen Prince back at Hogwarts.

"And what does you're so-called knowledge tell you about their current condition?" asked Lucius bitterly.

Lady Hamershal sighed.

"As I told Remus before, Miss Granger will make a full recovery." she said. "She won't remember much about the attack but she will be fine no less."

"And what of Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Severus is infused with the curse." replied Lady Hamershal. "He will function as he always has without any knowledge of the events but he will exhibit both subtle and physical changes."

"Such as?" asked Lucius raising an eyebrow.

"Physical pain will grip him whenever he has contact with any one that provokes a sentimental emotion of any sort." explained Lady Hamershal. "The black veins will be visible if any sort of contact is initiated and in a bid to ease his suffering his darker nature would seep out...to put it plainly...he will be cold and unfeeling as a side effect of the curse...I have no doubt that he would try to fight against it...but it will only cause him great pain."

Lucius couldn't believe what he was hearing.

McGonagall was absolutely speechless.

Dumbledore had looked upon Severus with sorrow in his blue eyes.

Remus tried not to look at any of them. In a way he understood this state. Instead of self imposed isolation, Snape would be forced to disconnect from everyone he cared about even a little in order to stave off the pain from the curse.

"H-How long does it last?" asked the DADA Professor.

"Usually, It is a curse that lasts until the original caster meets his/her end." replied Lady Hamershal. "To power something this strong one must make a deal with spirits in order to gain it's effects...the price is the immortal soul of the caster...once the caster has no use for his/her soul...say in death...the spirits collect and the curse is voided depending on the terms of the arrangement of course."

Lucius' ears perked at this.

"So we kill LeStrange and Severus gets his life back." he said.

"In a manner of speaking." replied Lady Hamershal. "The curse would end when the caster's life expires yes."

There was a dark glint behind Lucius Malfoy's eyes. Remus Lupin had silently agreed with the Slytherin's train of thought. If this was the way to save Severus from such a terrible fate then he would gladly lend a hand...or in his case a claw or two.

Dumbledore and Minerva said nothing. Their better nature would have suggested otherwise but this was Severus' life they were talking about. If this was truly the only way to save him. "The greater good" was the stand point that allowed them to silently agree as well.

"Then it is settled." said Lucius determined. "I would gladly see Rodolphus LeStrange dead for this."

 _Later..._

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

Hermione Granger awoke in the near empty infirmary dazed and confused. She had remembered reading by the lake but the rest had been something of a blur. The young Gryffindor witch's amber eyes fell on a bed on the opposite end of the room. The features of the raven haired wizard had been unmistakable. _Professor Snape? What's Professor Snape doing here?_ Hermione recalled a dream she had about Professor Snape saying something in her ear. He held her hand and kissed her on the lips. It was the kind of kiss that left her utterly confused. The young witch decided that it was a strange dream at best, but then everything about it had seemed so real. She got out of her bed and made her way over toward the sleeping Professor. The image of his pale lips pressed against hers seemed to be burned into her mind. The look in his obsidian eyes had been so unfamiliar. _Was he in love with her? W-Were they together before?_

The Professor let out a soft agonized moan as Hermione stood near him. He seemed to be running a fever as sweat poured down his sallow pale face in streams. The witch felt her heart wretch at the sight of him. His raven hair had been stuck to his forehead and she reached out to brush it away from his closed eyes. The Professor's pain seemed to increase at her touch but she found that despite the clammy exterior, she couldn't bring herself to move her hand.

Another agonized moan came from the professor at her touch. The images of him kissing her rather passionately flooded her mind and she had to know if it had really all been just a dream. Hermione took a breath and leaned down pressing her soft pink lips into the pale ones of The Potions Professor. Snape's obsidian eyes shot open in an instant and he glared at her.

"Miss Granger what in the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked too weak to give her the full extent of his wrath.

Hermione had been dazed for a moment. Kissing him had seemed so _...right_. She just couldn't place why that had been.

"I-I don't rightly know Professor." she replied in confusion.

Snape felt a wave of pain shoot through him.

"G-Get away from me." he said through ragged breaths.

Hermione had not understood.

More pain shot through the Potions Master and he gripped the sides of his bed.

"M-Miss G-Granger...G-GO B-BACK T-TO Y-YOUR B-BED!" he said painstakingly.

Hermione gasped as she saw the black veins make themselves known through Snape's already pale skin.

"P-Professor what's happened to you?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Snape could not reply as the pain continued to rip through him.

Hermione made her way back toward her bed and Snape seemed to settle back down. She could tell that he had lost consciousness after a while and watched him attentively. _What's happening to the Professor? Why is he in so much pain? More importantly, why had she kissed him?_


	41. Chapter 40:Cold Hearted Snape

**Chapter 40:** _ **Cold Hearted Snape**_

 _ **{A/N: I've watched a video on Youtube with this title and loved it...seems fitting wouldn't you say?}**_

 _ **{As the title indicates Snape is not so nice here...you have been warned.}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers Enjoy- S.S.**_

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape scanned the classroom looking for any signs of misbehavior. The coldness seemed to ooze off him in waves. His obsidian eyes were more like a hawk than his legendary nose picking up every movement or seemingly subtle exchange. He seemed as wired as a cat ready to pound on any conduct he deemed reprehensible. To the student, he had become a terror over night. Not a single one of them had ever remembered a time when Professor Snape had been so cold. The Potions Professor had even been snapping at the Slytherin students. He had been known for occasionally being a git but this was beginning to be on a constant basis. None of the students had known anything about the Professor being under the effects of a curse, they had just assumed that he was finally showing his true colors and had genuinely hated them all.

Of all the students to be puzzled by the Potions Professor's cold demeanor, none had been more out of place with it than Hermione Granger. The bushy haired Gryffindor witch sat quietly thinking about all that has happened recently. She had been still confused by what happened in her dream and her actions in the infirmary. She had not intended to kiss Professor Snape, especially not with him being the father of her long absent boyfriend. She had not understood where he feelings of tenderness for the Potions Professor had come from but they seemed to flood her at every turn. He seemed more distant and unapproachable ever since that night. The Gryffindor witch had not be able to get the sight of those black veins coursing through his body out of her mind. There had been something seriously wrong with the dour man and it seemed no body had been willing to address it.

Snape swept between the desks leaving students with an icy chill as he passed.

His obsidian eyes continued to scan the room.

It had been rather unfortunate for a 7th year Gryffindor boy who had forgotten his potions text book and had attempted to share with his Slytherin neighbor. Snape zeroed in on the poor boy and lit into him as if he had been both Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter all rolled into one. Snape's reputation as the meanest teacher in Hogwarts had been crafted by his no-nonsense attitude with his students beginning in their 1st year. His strategy was to get it into their thick skulls that just because he was one of the youngest teachers in the entire history of the school, it was imperative that they understood that he was not someone to be trifled with.

His behavior had been a well established pattern over the years that yielded results even when students reached their 7th year. What he was doing on this occasion was out right bullying and he had no control over the lethal venom he spewed when he made the 7th year Gryffindor boy burst into tears. The class had been utterly stunned. The display had been so bad that the 7th year Slytherin tried to come to his defense and was equally tormented by his Head of House.

Unable to take any more of Snape's verbal abuse, a voice spoke up from the back of the classroom.

"Leave them alone!" it said defiantly.

The Potions Master whirled around until he came face to face with none other than Harry James Potter. Green eyes met obsidian as Snape stared down the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Thorn-In-His-Side. Harry's sense of justice had kicked in and he was absolutely fuming at Snape's treatment of the other students.

"Well, if it isn't Hogwart's own equivalent to the muggle character Oliver Twist." snapped Snape. "Did your aunt and uncle make you beg for your supper boy or did you fish it off the streets?"

"You've gone too far Snape." said Harry getting to his feet.

Both Harry and Snape continued to glare at each other.

"I suppose you think I am suppose to be afraid of you?" said Snape. "The Great Harry James Potter, savior of the wizarding world, bane of the dark lord...am I to bow down and kiss your sainted feet and beg your forgiveness for all of my sins...you're every bit as arrogant and obnoxious as your dead overly sainted father..."

Harry had been a little taken back by Snape making digs at his father once more. They had come to an understanding after the war. The green eyed had no idea where all this open hostility was coming from.

"Stop talking about my father." said Harry defensive.

"Or what Potter, are you going to kill me?" asked Snape. "No doubt all of those in attendance here will erect a statue in your honor for the gesture...perhaps even celebrate with several cheery little parties...we both know how you so long to be relevant once more in the public eye."

"Shut up." said Harry becoming irate.

Snape chuckled at this.

"The great Potter is becoming angry...perhaps, I should stop before he pulls out his wand." said Snape in a mocking tone. "If only your whore mother could see what you've become."

Harry's eyes grew wide. His rage evident it was one thing for the potions Professor to insult his father. He understood where it had all come from but for Snape to outright insult Lily Evans-Potter it was something unheard of. The class let out a collective gasp. Harry's hand twitched as he ached to reach for his wand.

Snape saw this and his dark eyes gleamed.

"Go on Potter." said Snape goading the boy. "Reach for your wand...give me a reason...you'll end up on the wrong side of an unforgivable faster than your mangy godfather when Bellatrix eliminated him."

Harry gripped his wand intent on using it.

"Speaking of Potter, that was indeed a good deal of business...you leading the order of phoenix into a one-sided fight and getting that bastard Sirius Black in position to receive his just rewards...I may be inclined to worship at your feet after all...you saved me the trouble..." Snape continued goading Harry all the more.

At that moment class had come to an end and the other students couldn't wait to get out of there. They flooded the halls desperate to put some distance between them and the new dark Potions Master. Of all the students that had attended Potions class that afternoon; only Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron remained behind with Professor Snape.

Harry suddenly hopped over his desk and merely grabbed Snape's robes before the older wizard yelled out in pain. The green eyed wizard caught a glimpse of what looked to be black veins running along his pale flesh. He moved to touch Snape once more and the wizard darted away from him nearly stumbling in the process. Hermione got to her feet and walked over toward him. She had only meant to help the ailing older wizard but he yelled out once more much to the amazement of those still left in the classroom. Draco had begun to realize that something was seriously wrong here. He got to his feet and made his way over to Snape, Harry, and Hermione followed by a concerned Ron Weasley.

Hermione didn't understand why a simple touch made the professor feel such pain.

"Professor Snape are you alright?" she asked seeing the black veins as well.

It had been just like in the infirmary. Harry was dumbfounded his mind trailing back to Professor Quirrell from his first year at Hogwarts. He had been terrified that Voldemort had managed to find a way back through Snape, both for the wizarding world and for the dour wizard. It had been a very likely possibility until Hermione proved that her touch caused the wizard pain as well.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME YOU INSOLENT _MUDBLOOD_!" shouted Professor Snape in agony.

Draco had not heard his uncle use that term before. He had made him stop saying it before the war had ended. Everyone left in the room had gone silent looking at a tear stricken Hermione Granger as she turned away from the black hearted Professor and made her way out of class without being dismissed. Snape looked absolutely floored by his outburst but there was nothing that he could do. Harry shook his head as he looked at him. There was clearly something wrong with him.

The pain increased and the black veins could be seen by Draco and Ron as well.

" _Bloody hell_." said Ron stunned.

"Uncle..." said Draco speechless. "W-What's happened to you?"

Snape simply stared out the door where Hermione had made a hasty, tear-filled retreat. The pain had intensified to the point of making him pass out. Harry did not understand any of this. He looked at Draco who seemed to be just as clueless as he had been. The only thing the boys could think of was to get Lupin or Dumbledore. Harry and Ron left the ailing Snape in Draco's care and went to find either of the respective other professors.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

Hermione did not know what was wrong with her. It wasn't as if she had not been called a _Mudblood_ before, the followers of Voldemort seemed to use it as a term of endearment for her they said it so often, with the exception of Snape and Lucius Malfoy. It wasn't even the first time Snape had yelled at her, he had been irate with her antics since she first arrived at Hogwarts at the age of 12. What had seemed to hurt so much was that he of all people had called her that term when before he never would have allowed Draco to utter it in his presence. She didn't know if the hurt was compounded by her very confusing feelings for him or just the venom behind it.

She had only wanted to help him. He looked to be in a great deal of pain. It had brought back memories of seeing him suffer at the hands of Voldemort and return Hogwarts unable to keep from trembling in the aftermath. He continued to teach as if nothing had been wrong. No one seemed to care enough about him for even the slightest sign to the contrary.

The tears continued to fall down Hermione's cheeks. She didn't understand how he could be so...cold. The images of him kissing her flooded her mind again. How can he kiss her like that wither it had been a dream or not and be so cold afterward. The bushy haired Gryffindor sighed. This was really starting to confuse her now. She was in love with Sebastian but she was almost sure that she had feelings for Professor Snape as well.

The only thing that seemed to make sense out of this whole equation was that there was something seriously wrong with Professor Snape.

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Snape had been irate when both Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin pulled him from the classroom and into his quarters. It seemed that the curse was much more potent than any of them could have ever imagined. The Potions Professor struggled against their hold spouting venom as he did. The senior Malfoy paid him no mind as he helped the werewolf bind Snape to his own four poster bed. The Potions Professor had been covered in black veins from the contact with the wizards. Draco had followed the men curious to see why all of this had been happening to his godfather. He remembered Hermione having similar black veins when she was at the lake but he never though Snape would be infected as well.

"F-Father is Uncle Severus going to die?" asked the junior Malfoy his voice heavy with concern.

Lucius sighed and turned his attention to his young son while Lupin finished binding Snape. The senior Malfoy walked over to his son and affectionately stroked his cheek.

"No Draco." he replied. "Severus is going to be just fine...you have my word."

Draco looked from his father back to his ailing Uncle. He had not been so sure of that but when his father gave his word on something, Slytherin or not. He meant it. The junior Malfoy nodded and turned his attention back to his father.

"Promise you'll get whoever did this." he said with a murderous intent in his gray eyes.

Lucius met his son's gaze with the same intent.

"Oh I intend to." he replied. "I assure you Draco, they will not survive the encounter."

Draco seemed satisfied with this. He took one last look at his uncle and headed back to the grounds.

Lupin had been unnerved by the veins covering Snape. His pale skin seemed to grow all the more pale and sweat poured off him in waves.

"Release me werewolf!" said Snape irate.

"I'm sorry Severus but that is not an option." said Lupin.

Lucius sighed and made his way into the front room. He had not been gone very long before he returned with a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses. He handed a glass to Lupin and filled it. Then he filled the second glass. Snape watched with rage building behind his obsidian eyes as the two men indulged themselves in his drink.

"I wonder Lupin." said Lucius taking a sip from his glass.

"What's that Lucius?" asked Lupin sipping from his as well.

"Do you really have Severus' best interest at heart?" asked Lucius.

Lupin looked over at the now puzzled Potions Master.

"Yes." he replied without a shred of doubt.

Lucius nodded in approval. It seemed that the werewolf had truly meant what he said back in the corridor. No doubt he wished to write the past wrong of not standing up for the raven haired wizard in their youth.

"Good." said Lucius.

He walked over toward Snape and offered the dour man a drink from the bottle of firewhiskey. Snape glared at the handsome albino blond for a few moments and then took a drink. It seemed to numb some of the pain. Lucius poured a bit more into his and Lupin's glasses and let Snape take another drink.

"How would you like some good old fashioned revenge?" Lucius asked Snape.

The raven haired Potions Master's eyes gleamed at the thought.

"I'm listening." he said in an icy but civilized tone.

Lucius smirked proudly at his young friend.

"Very good." he said in a sinister tone.

His own gray eyes gleamed at the prospect.


	42. Chapter 41: When Serpents Lie In Loathe

**Chapter 41: When Serpents Lie In Loathe**

 **{A/N: A measure of Payback is in order I think...This segment was written to Rev. Theory, Something New}**

 **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**

Diagon Alley, Wizarding World...

Bart Crouch Jr. had been making his way from his usual outings terrorizing the population all in the name of good fun. He made his way out of Diagon Alley with a wicked grin filed across his hideous face. His tongue darting like that of a bullfrog out of his mouth with each step. Clearly, he had been too preoccupied by the coin purse in his grasp to notice Lucius Malfoy step from the shadows. His trademark cane visible in the street lighting. The handsome albino had a seemingly pleasant smile on his pale face. Bart Jr. stopped in his tracks once the senior Malfoy got his attention. The night air had been utterly chilly and the tension was so thick that no knife could cut it.

"Nice night for a stroll, isn't it Barty?" asked Lucius smoothly.

Bart Jr. glared at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked the younger wizard. "Isn't there some banquet hall in need of your posturing?"

Lucius smirked.

"That was a quite cute." he said pleasantly. "Did you make that one up or did Daddy teach it to you before his...unfortunate end?"

Bart Jr. bristled at this.

"You will not speak of my father traitor." he said becoming enraged. "You are unworthy."

Lucius sighed.

"Perhaps, I shouldn't speak ill of the dead." he agreed in a bored tone. "I hear he went out screaming like a school girl...Moody was very thorough wasn't he?"

Bart Jr. had become irate at the disrespect of his father.

"Let's see just how much cheek you have after I wipe the ally way with you Malfoy." said the irate younger wizard.

Lucius had been unimpressed thus far.

"Tactus Duplicatus!" shouted Bart Crouch Jr.

Lucius watched with an arched eyebrow as Bart Jr. formed two different copies of himself. The moved to encircle Malfoy one Bart Jr. on each side of him. The senior Malfoy simply smirked as he caught sight of them.

"Interesting little parlor trick." he said amused. "But duplication will do you no good in this battle."

All the copies of Bart Jr. stared at Lucius Malfoy intently.

"Especially, when you don't posses the skill for combat in the first place." said the baritone drawl of Severus Snape stepping behind one of the copies with his wand pointed at its neck.

Unknown Location, Wizarding World...

Hexes continued to fly as Bart Jr. apparated to the hide out where he could regroup and get assistance from the LeStrange Brothers. Both Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had been hot on his trail arriving in record time. Snape sent another hex in Bart Jr.'s direction. The younger wizard dodged it and made it to the cave where LeStrange Brothers had been hiding out.

"Help me!" he shouted. "They're after me!"

The night sky had been as clear as anyone had ever seen it the stars paled in comparison to the white glow from the full moon. Rabastan was a thin wizard with a nervous looking expression as he ventured from the shadows of the cave into the fray. He had been dressed in the robes of a death eater and his lengthy dark brown hair fell over his face hiding part of it and one of his dark eyes. He was pinkish in complexion, a plus if any where to be had, over the pale Severus Snape whom he engaged immediately upon joining the battle.

Bart Jr. cast his copying charm once more as both he and Rabastan engaged Lucius and Snape. The rouge death eaters seemed to be holding their own up until a distant howl reached the ears of combatants. In a matter of seconds the tide of battle became one sided as Remus Lupin emerged from the shadows in all his werewolf glory. He attacked Bart Jr.'s copies making short work of them while Lucius contended against Rabastan. Severus Snape made his way toward the cave.

Rodolphus had been inside and they had an old score to settle.

The derange wizard in question appeared on the field of battle with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Hello,insolent Half-blood." he said taunting Snape. "So nice of you to finally join us."

"Such civilized hospitality Rodolphus clearly I never gave you enough credit." replied Snape in an icy tone.

The deranged wizard gave a mock bow at the backhanded compliment.

"Really Snape, you are too kind." he said with an air of bitterness. "I see that you are eager for our little dance but I'm afraid that I have a guest here that just couldn't wait to get his hands...I mean claws on your treacherous flesh."

Snape glared at Rodolphus and aimed his wand to cast a hex in his direction. No sooner did he raise his wand did something big and violent knock him to the ground. The Potions Master found himself wrestling with a rather angry Greyback as he attempted to tear his pale throat out. The beast snarled and saliva dripped onto Snape's face.

"Fucking werewolves!" said Snape irate.

He was not going to let this mangy mutt stop him from getting his much deserved revenge on LeStrange. Lupin made short work of original Bart Jr., breaking the young wizard's spine as he flung him into a rock formation, and came running over. He bit, slashed, and tore at Greyback's flesh causing the other werewolf to turn his attention away from Snape and onto him. Lupin had been a good deal smaller than the alpha wolf but he put up a fight none the less. In his youth he had stood by and watched as The Marauders terrorized a young Severus Snape and did nothing to stop it or offer the wizard any comfort. When they became a Professors, Lupin had even taken his sweet time about apologizing to Severus for the mistakes he made in the past.

Now, he was to face down a member of the pack so that Severus Snape could be free of this wretched curse. If points could be given for strategy in this bout, Lucius Malfoy had masterminded the ideal scenario. He had a feeling that a werewolf would come in handy for this bout and his gamble paid off. Of course they had been sure to make Lupin drink his _Wolfsbane_ potion before hand.

Severus Snape scrambled to his feet while the two werewolves fought each other. He had the odd sense of being the bone in the middle while the two oversize dogs scrapped. Biting, clawing, and howling as they did.

"Where's your fancy entourage now Lucius?" taunted Rabastan.

"In the same place as your good looks I'm afraid." replied Lucius in a bored tone.

"Blood traitor." said Rabastan. "The dark lord was fool to have ever trusted you."

"On that we can agree." replied Lucius.

"Flamma solis!" shouted Rabastan flicking his wand.

Flames shot from the younger LeStrange brother's wand as he aimed it at the senior Malfoy.

"Solaris frigidior Thracam!" shouted Lucius flicking his wand as well.

A burst of light struck Rabastan and seemed icy to the touch covering all in it's path in ice. The younger LeStrange brother had been stunned by reacted quickly enough to stay in battle despite one of his legs being frozen.

Lucius had been utterly focused by this point. This was a duel to the death and one wrong move could mean the life of either him or his opponent. Despite his jokes and casual manner Lucius Malfoy had been an excellent duelist and took great pride in the art. Few people knew this much about him and even fewer people know that it was he that taught Severus Snape the art of dueling when they attended Hogwarts. Although the younger man far exceeded his expectations and skill level as of late.

"Gelida hastam!" shouted Rabastan flicking his wand.

An icy spear appeared and flew in Lucius Malfoy's direction.

The senior Malfoy countered with a hex of his own.

"Rose dromonem!" he shouted.

The ice spear was slashed into tiny pieces. The momentum shifted in the senior Malfoy's favor as the battle progressed. There was a reason that he was chosen to be top lieutenant of the death eaters. Lucius Malfoy was a well accomplished general and formidable in the heat of battle. The younger LeStrange brother found himself out classed in a hurry.

"Globus Serpentes!" shouted Lucius hitting his stride.

A ball of snake enveloped Rabastan LeStrange twisting and wrapping around him. He found it difficult to keep his wand and continue battle. This bout had been much more amusing than Lucius initially believed it would be.

"Langlock!" shouted Lucius flicking his wand toward the younger LeStrange.

Rabastan found himself unable to talk or cast any more spells. Lucius circled him like a vulture His gray eyes glinting at the sight of wounded pray that before him. It was well documented that Lucius was a formidable opponent in his own right, but what was often left out of such descriptions was that Lucius had in fact been just as ruthless as any other death eater and when it came to the well being of his family or Severus Snape, he was a thousand times more lethal

"Sectumsempra!" he shouted as blood began to seep from the snake bound, mute form of the younger LeStrange brother. He had promised Draco that those responsible for Snape's condition would pay he meant it.

The only pity had been that he could not gain entertainment from hearing the younger wizard's screams. Lucius put his wand back into his cane and walked away with a very wicked smile on his face as the snakes continued to envelope the bloodied corpse of Rastaban LeStrange.

"No body fucks with my brother." had been the last words he said in parting.

Elsewhere...

Lupin was having a time trying to keep Greyback off him. The bigger werewolf had been tossing him about like a rag doll. Howl and snarled filled the air as both wild wolves clashed. Lupin lead by his human mind and animal instinct. Greyback by his alpha primal nature. Lupin charged biting Greyback on the ear drawing blood as the bigger wolf slashed at his chest and knocked him onto the ground. The fight between the beasts lacked the subtle grace of a combat between wizards but it was a thousand times more physical and all together brutal.

Greyback bit and slashed at the now whimpering Lupin who could not seem to hold off the other wolf no matter how many times he managed to think light on his feet. The DADA Professor found himself clearly out matched. If this would have been a moment of his Gryffindor traits to kick in, then he would have conceded the bout to Greyback despite it meaning his inevitable brutal death. Honor being the only reward in this altercation and proven loyalty giving him a death worthy of glory.

Luckily for Lupin, he was teamed with Slytherins.

Lucius Malfoy had managed to locate the DADA Professor and Greyback. Lupin had been seconds from getting his throat torn out before he heard the most wonderful sound of his entire life.

"Sectumsempra!" shouted Lucius aiming his wand at Greyback.

The bigger werewolf continued biting at Lupin as if the spell initially had no effect. Moments later he let out a series of agonized howls and fell to the ground. Lupin scrambled to his feet whimpering a heart felt thanks to the senior Malfoy who simply waved him off slicking back his luxurious blond hair and catching his breath.

"Finish it werewolf!" he barked.

Lupin turned his attention back to Greyback. He snarled and proceeded to tear the already downed man-beast's throat out. The savageness had been quite entertaining for The Governor as he applauded The DADA Professor's brutal display. Lupin had been quite the sight then his own measure of revenge gained from the werewolf that had bitten him as a child.

"Well done." said Lucius approvingly.

Lupin nodded in his direction and took off. He was feeling drained and there was no more assistance he could offer the former death eaters. The victorious howl of the werewolf could be heard as he parted. Lucius smiled shaking his head. He took a breath and went in search of Rodolphus LeStrange and Severus Snape.

He knew that the Potions Professor had chased after LeStrange when Lupin took on Greyback. He had just hoped that he could be in a position to assist him should the need arise.


	43. Chapter 42: Clash of The Damned

**Chapter 42:** _ **Clash of The Damned**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Unknown Location, Wizarding World..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape had taken off after Rodolphus LeStrange. The deranged wizard had a broad smile on his face as both he and Snape stood on a hill over looking the minor battle below. Rabastan had been giving Lucius Malfoy a run for his money. Greyback had been most beneficial where Lupin had been concerned. The winds blew as if outwardly showing a shift in the winds that seemed to be occurring internally. Snape's shoulder length raven hair had been swaying with the wind along with his cape. His obsidian eyes held only immense hatred as they met the equally hate filled eyes of Rodolphus LeStrange.

"How does it feel Severus?" taunted LeStrange. "How does it feel to have your very heart ripped from your chest?"

Snape smirked at the deranged wizard.

"Like coming home." he replied in an icy tone.

The deranged wizard arched an eyebrow at this.

"You've got to be in agony _Half-blood_." he said still taunting.

Snape wore the same smirk and remained largely unaffected.

"I'm use to it." he replied.

The deranged wizard growled.

"I will make you pay for your cheek _Half-blood_." he called. "I don't see what the dark lord deemed so special about someone so treacherous as you."

"Funny, I thought that was a prerequisite for joining his cause." replied Snape. "He certainly seemed fond enough of Bellatrix."

"SHUT UP!" yelled LeStrange. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME!"

Snape only chuckled at this.

"You remember how I use to make her scream at the dark lord's command." he said icily. "She would go on for...hours."

The deranged wizard tightened his grip on his wand.

"What's the matter Rodolphus?" asked Snape. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"GO TO HELL SNAPE!" shouted LeStrange.

"After you." replied Snape in mock civility.

Rodolphus pulled his wand.

"It's time to put you in your place insolent _half-blood_!" he said irate.

"And it's time for you to join your beloved Rodolphus." replied Snape with a wicked smirk. "Given the circumstances I feel I should be honest with you, miss having your wife at the end of my wand."

Having had enough of Snape's jeering, Rodolphus cast the first hex.

" _Ventus vitreum!"_ shouted the irate LeStrange.

Snape blocked it as if it had been nothing.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" he asked icily. "It'll take more than a little glass wind to stop me."

Rodolphus glared at Snape and cast another incantation.

" _Fluvius dolor_!" he shouted.

Again Snape blocked him.

"What's a little pain between enemies?" asked Snape in a bored tone. "Don't you have anything original?"

" _Manu tenebrarum!"_ shouted LeStrange.

In an instant, a large shadow stretched before the dueling wizards and rose high above them. It's five fingers and enormous palm stretched out before Snape and it started coming down at an alarming rate.

Snape flicked his wand with intent.

 _"Pugno lucis!"_ he countered.

An enormous fist slammed down on Rodolphus at about the same time the hand forced him to the ground. Both wizards had been knocked off their feet. Snape held his wand tightly as he struggled to get his bearings. Rodolphus picked-up his wand and let loose a desperate spell in an bit do keep Snape from returning to his feet.

" _Sphaera dolor_!" shouted the deranged wizard.

A black ball of light hit Snape in the chest sending him back to the ground as he gripped his chest. He glared at Rodolphus and scrambled to his feet with the aglilty of a cat.

" _Pugionibus peti veritatis_!" shouted Snape.

All at once daggers had come flying from the end of his wand at alarming speed slashing at Rodolphus as he tried to bat them a way. He had only half succeeded as he was knicked and cut across his chest and his tattered attire grew more ragged.

" _Pila venenatorum aranearum!"_ shouted Rodolphus flicking his wand at Snape.

The Potions Professor threw up a wandless shield as what seemed like thousands of venomous spiders came flying at him. Snape moved across the battlefield his pace quick and precise.

 _"Serpentes tenebrarum!"_ he shouted.

Snakes shouted in darkness appeared and attacked Rodolphus LeStrange all at once. He narrowly avoided their lethal bites.

 _"Vites viva radice!"_ shouted the deranged wizard aiming his wand at the dark snakes.

 _"Levicorpus!"_ Shouted Snape suspending LeStrange in mid-air.

Snape glared at him as the wizard gripped his wand tightly still attempting to stay in this bout. Snape released the spell and LeStrange fell to the ground landing on his back hard. The deranged wizard still managed to keep his wand as he looked up into the cold obsidian eyes of Severus Snape. The dour wizard seemed to take no pleasure in this as he would have if he had not been cursed.

"It seems you were always a heartless bastard Snape." said LeStrange.

Snape simply glared at him and lifted his wand.

 _"Sectumsempra!"_ he shouted.

In a matter of moments Rodolphus was about to share the fate of his little brother Rabastan. Blood pooled around him in rapid succession. Snape watched as LeStrange screamed in agony too weak to even lift his wand to counter. The bout looked as if it had been over but LeStrange had one last ace in the hole.

" _Spiritus tenebrarum I. accersire te_." he said nearing his end.

Snape watched as something shrouded in utter darkness made it was toward LeStrange. He had barely blinked before he was suddenly seized by intense agony as the black veins wrapped around his pale flesh once more. He collapsed on his knees feeling every ounce of agony the creature had in store for him.

 _"Portal tenebrarum_!" shouted LeStrange.

In a matter of seconds he forced himself to his feet despite the agony and blood in a super-human feet and grabbed Snape by the collar. The pain stricken wizard had no time to react before he found himself pulled to his feet as well.

"Let go of me!" demanded Snape irate.

"I don't think so Snape." replied LeStrange seemingly at peace with himself. "See you and I are going to spend eternity together."

Snape scoffed.

"Then it will be nothing less then what you and I deserve." he said unimpressed.

Lucius Malfoy had arrived just in time to see Severus Snape and Rodolphus LeStrange tumble into the dark portal along with the spirit LeStrange had summoned. The albino wizard had been at a loss for words as he made a mad dash toward where the two wizards had been only moments before.

"SEVERUS!" had been the last thing the Potions Master heard before he disappeared into the darkness with LeStrange.

 _ELSEWHERE..._

Potions Professor Severus Snape found himself in a slow free fall in a sea of utter darkness. The images of the people in his life that had meant the most to him had been flashing as if projected all around him. He could see the headmaster with his twinkling blue eyes as clear in his mind as if he had been standing right in front of him. The familiar but playful scowl of Minerva McGonagall as she glared at him during a Qudditch match with Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The hopeful gray eyes of his godson Draco Malfoy that seemed to fix him into a kind of trance since the day he was born. The green eyes of Harry James Potter looking every bit like his father in features but the eyes...the soul of the boy had been better than anyone he had ever known.

Then there was HER.

Eyes of Amber filled with sadness belonging to a beautiful bushy haired Gryffindor witch that some how cemented her way into his otherwise empty heart. He had longed for the days when his memory of being her professor had not hindered him showing her just how much she meant to him.

Hermione.

Here in this dark place she had been the only light in which to gab on to.

Hermione.

Just her name alone made this place bearable.

Snape continued his rather slow decent into darkness.

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

Hermione sat on the end of her bed in her room as she and Ginny talked about how strange things had gotten as of late. Ginny had thought the whole thing turned strange when Hermione told her that she believed Professor Snape had kissed her before. The red haired witch had been utterly surprised by this new development. It had been further compounded by the fact that Hermione told her that she had actually kissed The Potions Professor when they were both in the infirmary and it was the second time it had happened.

"You did what?" asked Ginny with a wild expression on her face.

"I-I kissed Professor Snape." replied Hermione. "I-I didn't know what I was doing...I-I don't even know why I did it."

Ginny shook her head.

"What are you going to do about Sebastian?" she asked. "How do you think he will take it if he found out you kissed his father."

Hermione thought for a moment.

She had been so confused by her feelings for Snape that she had not thought about what it would do to Sebastian. As the young witch contemplated what she was going to do she was suddenly stricken with a terrible feeling. Ginny looked at her with concerned eyes as she watched her friend tense up.

"G-Ginny something's happened." said Hermione growing frantic.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny. "Is it Sebastian?"

Hermione felt only pain as she tried to search for her boyfriend through their mental connection. She got could hear him calling out for her but it was faint like...like he had been somewhere so far from her that she could hardly hear him. That had never happened before and it only served to make her even more worried.

"H-He's so far away." said Hermione.

"Mione, I think you should tell Professor Snape about this." said Ginny.

Hermione nodded and got to her feet.

Fear and panic had been running all through her as she ran from through the Gryffindor common room.

{"Sebastian!"} she called. {"Sebastian, please answer me."}

The fear continued to build as she awaited the reply.

{ Insufferable Gryffindor.} came his reply.

{"Sebastian, where are you?"} she asked.

{I don't know.} he replied.

{"Something's wrong...I can feel it."} she said worried.

{Forgive me.} he replied.

{"I'm going to get Professor Snape."} she said trying to reassure herself.

{He can't help you.} replied Snape.

{"Why not?"} asked Hermione.

There was nothing for a moment.

{"Sebastian!"} called Hermione frantic.

{I love you, Hermione.} he said as his voice faded out and the connection was lost.

Hermione grew even more frantic. She couldn't shake the eerie feeling that something bad had happened to Sebastian. If Professor Snape couldn't help her, she was determined to find someone who could. She set out in search of Professor Lupin. If there was something dark going on then he would know what to do to help Sebastian.


	44. Chapter 43: Dungeon Bat Out Of Hell

**Chapter 43:** _ **Dungeon Bat Out Of Hell**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Unknown Location, Elsewhere..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape found himself on what appeared to be land and got to his feet. His body had been put through the _ringer_ but he had been alive. His trademark back attire had been covered in dust and had been just as tattered as anything LeStrange had been wearing. The Potions Professor dusted himself off and took in what passed for surroundings. Whatever the darkness didn't hide was seemed to be chunks of broken earth floating freely with a sickly gray-green backdrop. The air in this place had been thin in addition to the rancid scent of decayed flesh and rotted soil. The stench had not been as unbearable as one might have expected for the Potions Professor to have to endure. His profession saved him from much of the discomfort this world had provided.

The large chunks of earth had been a lifeless gray color and seemed to go on for miles and the emptiness of this place seemed to stretch on for miles. He moved slowly not trusting his footing to this strange place. The last thing he had remembered was Hermione's voice in his mind. It appeared that she had sensed that there was something wrong with him and it cause her to become worried. He smiled despite the situation. She was truly an amazing young witch.

Even here in this forgotten wasteland of no where she had managed to reach him. The Potions Professor had been pleased to find that his emotions had been freed from that curse that LeStrange had placed upon him but it was little comfort when it came to addressing the predicament he found himself in now. He still had unfinished business with Rodolphus LeStrange.

Snape had been sure that LeStrange had fallen somewhere nearby and he had to be on his guard. He had no idea if his magic would work in whatever world this was. He had remembered dropping his wand back in the wizarding world when the wave of the curse had brought him to this knees. He remembered that LeStrange did not have his wand either.

 _At least we have one small favor granted._

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had been searching everywhere for Professor Lupin. She searched all around the castle and still had not been able to locate him. She had been told that Professor Lupin left Hogwarts with Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy. She thought that this had been strange but she had a feeling it all had something to do with Sebastian. Hermione made up her mind to speak to The Headmaster about this. She made her way inside and had been surprised to see a very frantic Lucius Malfoy along with Professor McGonagall, Lady Hamershal, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter all speaking with The Headmaster.

Apparently, Harry had a bad feeling about Professor Snape and came to tell The Headmaster as well. Draco had been nearby and he heard Harry asking about Professor Snape. Ron had tagged along with Harry and all three boys ended up in the office. Lucius had burst through the doors frantic telling The Headmaster that something had happened to Snape. He had been unable to exactly describe what had happened but Harry understood what he had been trying to say. Lady Hamershal appeared on her own just in time to see

Lady Hamershal had enlightened everyone that Snape and LeStrange had been dragged into a portal to a world that whatever demon LeStrange summoned belonged. Out of the two wizards that went through the portal, Snape had not been bound to that world and could return home uninhibited with help but the demons would not assist him without making some type of deal.

"Can we save him?" asked Hermione worried beyond belief.

"Yes." replied Lady Hamershal. "But for that we will need the Room of Requirement.

Ron had been lost at Snape went through a portal.

Draco was extremely upset. His father had to keep him from losing temper in The headmaster's office.

Harry believed that Snape would make it. If anyone had been able to come out of this alive it would be The Potions Master.

Hermione couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks as she thought about everything the man had been through and now to end up in a realm of demons. It all seemed so unfair. There was no way that she was going to let him stay stuck in that place. Whatever she needed to do to help bring him home the Gryffindor witch decided she would do it.

"What do we have to do?" she asked steeling herself.

Lady Hamershal smiled at the young Gryffindor witch. She had truly cared for her son even if she had not really known just how much. The young woman would be a wonderful edition to the family.

"You, Miss Granger must enter the Room of Requirement first." replied Lady Hamershal.

Hermione looked at The Headmaster. He had been oddly silent for much of the discussion. His blue eyes had been twinkling and he gave her a warm smile.

"Everything will be alright." he assured her knowing all too well why Lady Hamershal suggested Hermione enter the room first.

Hermione looked over at Professor McGonagall.

Her head of house nodded in agreement with The Headmaster.

Harry smiled knowing exactly what the others had known as well. Draco had not understood why Hermione was the key to bringing his godfather home but he was all for it if it worked. Lucius had been silent. He had been more focused on trying to sense if Snape had been alright. He had been more upset about Snape being pulled through the portal than he let on.

Dumbledore put a hand on the younger wizard's shoulder.

"He'll be fine Lucius." the older wizard assured him in a pleasant tone.

The senior Malfoy nodded trusting The Headmaster's words. If this had been any other situation he would have been the first to question why he felt so confidant in this strange plan. Still, strange or not it was enough to give him hope that they would get Severus home.

 _Unknown Location, Elsewhere..._

Snape had made it to some strange part of the rather large chunk that he had landed on. He had not gotten far when LeStrange jumped out of nowhere and tried to wrestle him down to what passed for a ground. The Potions Master flipped LeStrange onto his back and the derange wizard scrambled to his feet and launched at him again. Snape countered delivering blow after blow to the older LeStrange brother's face knocking him onto the ground. Blood had been everywhere but it had all seemed to be coming from LeStrange. Apparently he had still been suffering from the effects of Snape's final hex.

The Potions Professor dodged a few of the deranged wizard's attacks and countered with as much finesse as he had when he was casting a spell with his wand. LeStrange continued to launch himself at his enemy like wild animal, rabid and out of control. He snarled at Snape while he tried to claw at his pale flesh.

Snape managed to get his hands around Rodolphus' neck and immediately started trying to choke the life out of the miserable wretch. Both wizards lost their footing and collapsed into what appeared to be dust on the huge chunk of earth that they occupied.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" shouted LeStrange frantic.

"I could ask the same of you." said Snape coolly. "Conditions in this wretched place would improve significantly if you would hurry up and DIE!"

The Potions Master continued to try and strangle the volatile LeStrange.

 _The Room of Requirement, Hogwarts..._

Lucius Malfoy had been staring at Lady Hamershal for what seemed like the longest time. She had been right about her information thus far, he had only hoped that she would come through for her son once more. If this plan worked then they could bring Severus home in one piece. Lady Hamershal had instructed Hermione to step through the room first. Whatever they needed to get Severus home would appear when she entered the room. Hermione had been confused by this but she had wanted to bring The Potions Master home.

The room shifted until there was absolutely nothing in the background with the exception of a large mirror with clawed feet and a golden frame with some sort of inscription engraved into the thickest part of it's frame. Harry's green eyes widened and he looked at Dumbledore who smiled at him. The young wizard had known now for sure that they would bring Snape home in one piece. Lady Hamershal had been impressed with how quickly the boy caught on.

"Alright Miss Granger." said Dumbledore. "All you have to do is approach The Mirror of Erised."

Hermione looked at him confused.

"The Mirror of Erised?" she asked. "T-The Mirror of Desire?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Exactly, Miss Granger." he said pleasantly with his blue eyes twinkling.

Draco and Ron looked at each other seeming to be the only two out of the loop as even Lucius Malfoy caught on to what was about to happen.

 _Unknown Location, Elsewhere..._

LeStrange tried to gouge Snape's eyes out but the Potions Master had been much stronger. Snape delivered a blow to the deranged wizard's jaw and he collapsed onto the chunk of earth. Blood had still been pouring out of his battered body. LeStrange glared at Snape unable to move any longer. He had been so filled with hatred that he had not taken his own predicament into consideration. He was now utterly helpless and bleeding out in the realm of a demon he made a deal with for his immortal soul.

The deranged wizard broke into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"I may not be able to destroy you physically Snape, but at least I will not be in my physical body while being trapped in a demon realm." he taunted.

Snape glared at him.

"Will you die already!" he said. "Listening to you ramble is worse than hell itself!"

LeStrange continued to laugh although it had become low as his energy became expended.

Snape sat down a distance away from him and tried to catch his breath.

 _The Room of Requirement, Hogwarts..._

Hermione took a deep breath and walked over toward the mirror. She still had not understood why they were making her approach the mirror alone but it was worth a shot to save Professor Snape. He had done so much for her and the wizarding world, not to mention Harry. The was no way he deserved to be trapped forever in some demon realm. The young Gryffindor witch closed her eyes. She could not reach Sebastian but she knew that Professor Snape could. If anything had been wrong with Sebastian, she was sure that Professor Snape could save him. All she had to do was get Snape back to Hogwarts.

Hermione approached the mirror and the image of Professor Snape appeared on the other side. Lady Hamershal smiled when she saw the image of her son appear on the other side of the mirror. He had looked a little worse for wear but he had been alive. The room seemed to open a sort of portal with the mirror providing a focal point to find the Potions Master's location.

The bushy haired Gryffindor witch's amber eyes lit up as a portal appeared and Severus Sebastian Snape fell through. He had been in a state of shock as he scrambled to his feet looking around at everyone. Hermione had been so happy that she ran over to him and jumped into his arms. Snape caught her amazed that she had been real. The force of her run knocked him back down to the floor but he didn't seem to care.

"Miss Granger." he said in almost a whisper.

The Gryffindor witch hugged him tightly as she burst into grateful tears. Snape was back and it looked like where ever had been wrong with him had been over as well. Snape looked up at everyone that had gathered who cared about him. Both Hermione and Snape got to their feet as Draco ran over to him not at all ashamed of looking like a baby in front of Harry and Ron. Snape surprisingly returned his Godson's hug.

"Draco." he said pleased to once again be looking into the boy's hopeful gray eyes.

Lucius had walked over next. He had no idea what to say to his long time friend. So he settled for whatever McGonagall would do.

"Severus don't you ever scare me like that again." he said trying not to let on how he really felt.

Snape gave him a rare smile.

"I'll work on that." he replied understanding his friend all too well.

Dumbledore grabbed Snape and pulled him into a warm fatherly embrace.

"Welcome home my boy." he said with his blue eyes twinkling.

Snape nodded.

Harry smiled at Snape. Green eyes meeting obsidian with understanding once more.

"Welcome back sir." said Harry pleasantly.

"Potter." said Snape. "Why am I not surprised?"

He smirked at the boy.

Ron had been stunned by all of it. The greasy bat of the dungeons had just come from what looked like hell. His mind didn't seem to process it. If this had been some sort of joke he would have been the first to find the humor in it but it had not been a joke it was a terrifying turn of events that sent chills down the red head's spine like during the days of Voldemort.

McGonagall walked over to Snape and pulled him into another embrace. Snape could feel the usually strong witch's tears seeping into his tattered frock coat. He had not known how to respond to this. Lady Hamershal simply nodded in her son's direction. Snape returned her nod and everyone made their way out of the room of requirement.

The Potions Master had returned to Hogwarts and he had been in one piece.

 _LATER..._

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower..._

It was late and Hermione had been in bed when she heard the familiar voice of Sebastian Prince in her mind once more. She had felt almost as much relief at hearing him as she had in seeing the Potions Master return from that awful place. She had been almost sure that something bad had happened to him.

{Are you sleep Gryffindor?} he asked.

{"No."} replied Hermione. {"Where did you go?"}

{There was a matter than couldn't be helped.} he replied.

{"Well, I'm glad you're back."} said Hermione.

{Me too.} he replied.

{"Did you know that Professor Snape was in trouble when you told me he couldn't help?"} asked Hermione.

{Yes.} replied Snape.

{"He's back now."} said Hermione.

{I heard.} he replied. {Thanks to you.}

{"All I did was look in the mirror."} she replied.

{Now you want to be modest?} he asked playfully. {Insufferable Gryffindor}

{Stop poking fun, Slytherin Git} she said. {"I was scared out of my mind."}

{You are one of the bravest people I know.} he replied. {A true lioness of Gryffindor}

{"If I didn't know any better I would say that you just complimented my house."} she said.

{Slytherin still rules.} he replied. {I am merely grateful to know such a beautiful and fearless witch.}

{"Stop your making me blush."} said Hermione.

{I love you.} he said.

{"I love you too."} she replied.

{Get some sleep witch} he said.

{"You too wizard."} she replied.

Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off into a quiet sleep. As the witch slept the image of her kissing Severus Snape had come into her mind. In all the excitement of what happened to him, the Gryffindor witch had yet to realize that The Mirror of Erised had shown her, Potions Master Severus Snape in reflection of her greatest desire instead of her boyfriend Sebastian Prince.


	45. Chapter 44:The Downside To Being An Ins

**Chapter 44:** _ **The Downside To Being An Insufferable Know-It-All**_

 _ **{A/N: It's the last of 2015...hopefully this chapter makes sense...sorry for mistakes I miss in editing}**_

 _ **{Hermione Granger, learns the true meaning of the statement "Ignorance is Bliss."}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Library, Hogwarts..._

 _ **H**_ ermione Granger had been in her element sitting in the library with her amber eyes scanning the pages of yet another book. The bushy haired Gryffindor had been on a mission to locate Sebastian Prince. After not being able to hear from him for that brief amount of time when Professor Snape had been in that awful place filled her with a fear she had not felt since the days of Voldemort. She had searched the shelves for hours searching for the document that she had shown Harry a year prior while they were trying to figure out who had been "The Half-Blood Prince" when Harry was using his book in potions class. Of course they found nothing until Snape himself revealed to Harry that he was "The Half-Blood Prince" that they were searching for all along.

It stood to reason that Snape was the last of the once formidable Prince line and it made sense to look where she had before to get an idea about Sebastian. Due to her age she was permitted to enter the hall of records and obtained a copy of The Prince Family tree. It had been a relief not to have to scrounge around on bits of information when she could obtain it directly from the source. She had searched for hours but had been unable to come up with anything that would indicate that Sebastian had even existed.

The Prince family line ended with Severus Snape's name and there was no lower branch indicating that he had a child. If "Sebastian Prince" was indeed apart of this family, there was no record of him.

"T-That can't be right." she said in shock, looking over the records once more.

Still she found nothing, the last of the Prince line had been Severus S. Snape, son of Eileen Prince and Muggle Tobias Snape. There was no sign of Sebastian nor any thing on Lady Hamershal for that matter. Either the information had been altered or Sebastian had not truly existed at all. The bushy haired Gryffindor had not understood what her overworked brain had been trying to process.

 _Sebastian S. Prince._

 _Severus S. Snape._

 _Both Half-Blood._

 _Both related to the Prince line._

 _No real record of Sebastian's existence._

 _Professor Snape's name is the only name at the end of the tree._

 _Does Sebastian even exist?_

 _Sebastian S...what does the S stand for?_

 _Sebastian Severus Prince?_

 _What if she reversed it?_

 _Severus Sebastian Prince._

 _The Professor's middle initial had been an S. as well._

 _Severus S. Snape_

 _Could it be that Sebastian is his middle name...?_

 _No._

 _There's no way._

The image of Sebastian Prince came to mind as she thought to herself. The boy had looked an awful lot like a young Professor Snape. She thought back to the mirror in the room of requirement. From what Dumbledore had told her the mirror was suppose to reflect the image of one's greatest desire. When looking into it "The Mirror of Erised" had shown her the image of Professor Snape as the object of her greatest desire. It was how she saved him. The Gryffindor witch thought back to her connection to Sebastian being lost.

 _Could it have been because he was indeed so very far away from her?_

 _The connection had returned when Professor Snape returned._

 _Professor Snape?_

 _The Professor had scars on his body from his service with Voldemort. Sebastian had a good deal of scars and he had only been 17 when she had first seen them. He had also possessed a startling amount of knowledge of potions. When he brewed she noticed that he had seemed to be working at a master's level._

 _A Potions Master at 17?_

 _Impossible...Unless..._

Her obsessive mind scrambled the images of Sebastian Prince and Professor Snape until they over lapped. They fit perfectly in her mind. The scars, the adept knowledge in potions, the being targeted by death eaters all seemed to make perfect sense.

 _Severus._

 _Sebastian._

 _Severus._

 _Sebastian._

 _Snape._

 _Severus._

 _Sebastian._

 _Snape._

 _Severus Sebastian Snape._

"Sebastian Prince _IS_ Professor Snape." she said in disbelief at her own conclusion.

Hermione quickly put away the books and left the library in search of answers. If anyone would be able to give her in site into Professor Snape's past it would be Professor Lupin. He had been the only staff member who had attend Hogwarts with Snape after all.

 _The Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts..._

Remus Lupin had been grading parchments when Hermione Granger arrived. She had looked quite upset and he could smell the fear coming off her in waves. The bushy haired Gryffindor witch stepped up to his desk and he gave her his full attention. The distress had been unlike anything Lupin had ever seen from Hermione before, not even during the war did she look this upset.

"Can I help you Miss Granger?" asked Lupin in an even tone.

"Y-Yes." replied Hermione not even an ounce sure she wanted to do this. "Can you tell me what Professor Snape was like when you both attended Hogwarts?"

Lupin arched an eyebrow at this. _What brought this on?_

"Miss Granger, would you mind elaborating why you wish to know so much about your Potions Professor?" asked Lupin.

Hermione took a moment to consider her answer. _Think like a Slytherin._

"I was just curious." she replied visibly relaxing but the scent of her fear had still lingered. "Everyone says that Sebastian was so much like him."

Lupin nodded thinking back to when Sebastian had been around.

"That he was." he replied.

Hermione watched The DADA Professor as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Snape was every bit as anti-social and intelligent as he is now." replied Lupin with an odd smile. "Needless to say he didn't have an easy time of it when we were young...but you already know that."

Hermione nodded. She had indeed known that much.

"I was curious to know what his middle name was." she said with a slight smile. "I already know your is John...and everyone knows Professor Dumbledore's entire name...Professor Snape's first name is quite unique...I just wanted to know if his middle name is the same."

Lupin gave her a small chuckle.

"What are you going to send him a Christmas card?" he asked trying to make light of the situation.

"Maybe." replied Hermione. "He is my boyfriend's father."

Lupin considered this for a moment.

"He can never know that I told you." he said.

"You have my word." replied Hermione sweetly.

"It's Sebastian." he replied. "Severus Sebastian Snape...what a name huh?"

Lupin watched as the fear seemed to become much more pronounced.

Hermione took in the conformation of her first suspicion.

Lupin suddenly leaned forward resting his arms against his desk.

"Y-You know don't you?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione's amber eyes had been filled with a combination of tears and well placed anger.

"Yes." she replied evenly. "I know quite a bit Professor Lupin."

Lupin sighed.

"Miss Granger...Hermione it's not what you..."

Before he could finish his sentence the young witch had stormed out of the classroom in the direction of the infirmary. Remus Lupin got to his feet and made his way toward The Headmaster's office. He had hoped that Dumbledore would be able to talk to her before she found out anything else.

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

Madam Poppy Pomfrey had been floored when word reached her about Severus Snape's adventures in a demon's realm. She figured that she would be in for quite the night when Remus Lupin had been brought in looking as if he had been in a terrible fight. She had known that he had recently transformed but she had not expected him to be as injured as he was. What had been even more surprising was that Lucius Malfoy had been in to see her with minor cuts and scrapes. When Severus Snape came through her doors with both Lucius Malfoy and The Headmaster holding him up, his clothes in tatters, blood seeping from his wounds, dust and ash coloring his pale skin, and a look of utter exhaustion on his sallow face she didn't know what to make of him. He had not looked that terrible since the days of Voldemort.

"S-Severus." said the old Med-witch in disbelief.

"P-Poppy." he replied through ragged breath.

"Albus, what's happened to him?" she asked as the two wizards got him to a bed.

Severus groaned as his injured back hit the bed. He figured it was an injury he sustained while falling.

"He was dragged into a demon's realm by Rodolphus LeStrange." replied Lucius.

Poppy looked over at Severus.

"You poor boy." she said as tears swelled in her eyes.

Severus had not heard much more of the conversation because as soon as his mind and body registered the familiar atmosphere of the infirmary and being in Poppy's care he passed out. The Med-Witch worked her magic after kicking everyone else out stating the Severus needed his rest and that visiting hours were over.

Snape had woke in a darkened room alone. Without thinking about it he reached out and contacted Hermione Granger via their connection. He had not been surprised to find that the witch had still been wake. He he had been a grateful to her. Dumbledore had explained to him that it was Hermione that saved him from the fate that LeStrange had in store for him. The Potions Master had not known what became of the deranged wizard but he had been pleased that he didn't have to stick around to see it. Snape contacted Hermione pleased to hear the sound of her voice even in his mind. She still seemed to believe that he was Sebastian Prince and for now it was a decent enough excuse to talk to her but eventually he knew that he would have to let her find her own way.

It pained him to have to think about that time but he had no real right to ask her to put her dreams on hold for him. She was young and had her whole life ahead of her. He thought of making a clean break from the young witch, she'd be able to piece herself back together and she had her own plans for her future no doubt. The idea had been good in theory but he had gotten quite attached to the young witch. Severing all ties to her would destroy him in the process. He then thought about revealing himself to her, hoping that he could make her understand what had happened and maybe she would forgive him.

Then the thought of her hating him because of the deception was weighing on him. The added bonus of not really being able to see her because he had been her professor and she his student made this an impossible choice as well.

There was no point in denying it any more. He had been in love with Hermione Granger despite his best efforts to keep his distance. Snape found that he couldn't go a day without hearing her voice, or her tell him how much she loved him. It no longer mattered that she meant it for someone that didn't exist, the Potions Master would be Sebastian Prince for the rest of his life if he could be with her. _Wishful thinking._

 _Later..._

Severus Snape's obsidian eyes had barely come into focus when he took in the sight of Hermione Granger as she glared at him with rage behind her amber eyes. The Potions Professor had no idea why she had been there or why she seemed to be so angry with him. He sat up feeling a good deal uncomfortable under her gaze. His body had still ached and he had been quite tired. Hermione had her arms folded across her chest as she continued to glare at her Potion Professor.

"Might, I ask why you are taking time out of your day to come here and stare at me...Miss Granger?" he said in his usual Professor tone.

Hermione said nothing as she continued to stare at him.

Snape had become rather annoyed with her inability to answer his question.

"Miss Granger, I do not know where you grew up in the muggle world but here in the wizarding world it is considered rude to stare at people." he said still in the same tone.

Still she said nothing.

Snape glared at her about ready to say something venomous when he suddenly felt her reach out to him via their mental connection. He tried his best not to ignore her.

{"Sebastian."} she said.

"Miss Granger, why are you here?" he asked.

{"I know that you can you hear me."} said Hermione.

Snape continued to ignore her. Growing all the more uncomfortable under her gaze.

{"Sebastian."} she said.

He continued to ignore her. Becoming flustered by her lack of respect.

{"Sebastian!"} she shouted.

Snape was becoming even more flustered by her constant prodding.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you find some other method of..." he started.

{"Severus!"} she said demanding his attention.

"WHAT!" he shouted irate.

In a matter of seconds his obsidian eyes widened. He had barely realized that she had called him by his true first name via the mental connection she had with Sebastian.

"Y-You know?" he asked in a low voice.

Hermione nodded slowly neither taking her eyes off him nor easing her venomous glare.

"H-How?" he asked in a soft tone.

"I figured it out." replied Hermione aloud at last.

Snape looked down at his hands.

"Insufferable know-it-all indeed." he said in a low tone.

"In your case yes." she replied.

Snape looked back at her and he could see the silent single tear that fell down her cheek.

"So Professor, was this all a game to you or some prank gone wrong?" she asked with a voice still full of venom.

"Miss Granger." said Snape trying to quell her line of questioning.

"Don't you Miss Granger me..." she said highly upset. "Sebastian."

Snape sighed.

He knew that she would take this poorly if she ever found out.

"Hermione." he said in a helpless tone.

"I bet you had a good laugh when you read my letters." she said still clearly upset.

"It wasn't like that." he said.

"Then what was it like Professor?" asked Hermione. "You had me writing you letters about my feelings for someone that never even existed and never once did you think to tell me the truth."

"I-I tried...I...I just couldn't..." he started unable to find the words to express how he felt.

"You couldn't resist getting one over on a Gryffindor." said Hermione. "Is that why you tricked me into that bet with the house cup...just another sick scheme to shame Gryffindor house."

"Hermione please..." said Snape.

He moved to try to grasp her hand. He had only wanted to make her understand that what happened between them was no form of malice on his part. He had not intended to hurt her. She pulled away from him in a huff.

"I HATE YOU!" she said angry. "I WISH I LEFT YOU WHERE YOU BELONGED!"

Snape could feel it happening all over again. He was losing her just as he had lost Lily all those years ago.

"Don't say that." he said. "You just don't understand...I..."

Hermione had been so disgusted with him that she took off out of the infirmary. The Gryffindor witch had been determined not to burst into tears in front of him. He had made her cry one too many times in the past and she had not wished to waste any more on him. Snape got to his feet despite the pain and chased after her.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Hermione took off down the corridors, her eyes wet and her cheeks stained with tears in the wake of her sorrow. She was angry, hurt and confused all at the same time. She had given herself to her Potions Master. He had known about this for months and simply sat back and watched her cry and go about fancying herself in love with him. She had not wanted anything more to do with him. The stupid Slytherin bastard. Realistically, she couldn't get him fired because he had been a student himself when they engaged but she didn't have a problem with making his life every bit as miserable as he made hers.

Snape rounded the corner. He had been wearing on his black trousers as he followed her into the open corridors. He wasn't suppose to leave the infirmary but he knew he had to try and get through to her. It had not been his wish to break her heart. The prospect of the young witch becoming cold because of him hurt worse than his injuries. Despite said injuries, he had still been a good deal faster than the witch. He caught up to her and pulled her into a near by niche and into his arms. She fought him not wishing to be touched by the sick man.

"Hermione please." he said. "I never meant to hurt you."

She remained hard hearted.

"I don't want anything more to do with you." she said still highly upset. "Leave me alone!"

Snape sighed.

"I want you to calm down." he said. "We'll go to the headmaster's office and he'll explain everything."

Hermione's eye widened.

"Dumbledore knows about this!?" she said in disbelief.

"I do not believe he knows that we were engaging while I was Sebastian." said Snape. "But he can tell you the truth behind why I was posing as a student in the first place."

"Who else knows?" she asked.

Snape had hoped to spare her the humiliation but it seemed she wanted real answers.

"About us or my being Sebastian?" he asked.

"About us?" she replied.

Snape sighed and closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, and Lucius Malfoy." he replied honestly.

"Harry?" said Hermione sounding more hurt than angry. "Harry knows?"

Snape nodded.

"Mr. Potter has been sworn to secrecy via the wizarding oath." he explained. "By the time that he figured out I was Sebastian Prince, he had known that we were...involved...Mr. Potter is not to blame for this."

Hermione considered this. If Harry had known something before hand he would have told her. If only to keep her away from Snape.

"Fine." she said the bitterness returning. "But what about Lupin?"

Snape sighed once more.

"Lupin overheard Potter and I talking." he replied. "I felt it best if he stayed out of it."

Hermione glared at Snape.

She couldn't believe that she had fallen for him.

"Let's just get to The Headmaster's office." she said snatching away from him.

"R-Right." he replied in a low tone.

The two of them made their way to Dumbledore's office.

 _The Headmaster's office, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had not been surprised when she and Snape entered The Headmaster's office to find him discussing her and Snape's situation before they had even arrived. Lupin had been utterly shocked to see that she had gone to Snape and that she had been radiating fury. The Potions master had been more pale than usual, dressed in only his trousers as he entered the office.

"Good evening Miss Granger." said Dumbledore in a pleasant tone. "Severus."

"Headmaster." said Hermione in reply.

"Headmaster." said Snape in a low tone.

"I believe we are all here because Miss Granger has discovered the identity of Sebastian Prince." said Dumbledore in the same tone.

"Yes." replied Snape in a soft tone this time.

He looked down at his feet with his hands in his pockets. The Headmaster couldn't help but see him as an unsure boy in that moment. He looked to be in a good deal of pain both in a physical and emotion sense.

"Why was he a student, Headmaster?" asked Hermione wanting her answers.

"I was the one that decided to de-age Professor Snape, because I believed it to be the most logical course of action." replied Dumbledore. "The rouge death eaters had wiped out his memory and he had been utterly defenseless...given his mistrusting nature it seemed more feasible to have him under my protection as a student rather than a grown wizard with no family to speak of."

Hermione nodded.

This aspect of the story made sense.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked.

"It was in Professor Snape's best interest to remain hidden, any small slip would have cost him his life." replied Dumbledore simply. "Besides, it took quite some time to restore his memories."

Hermione considered this.

"If you knew that he was my professor why didn't you say anything when we were together at the lake?" she asked.

"Miss Granger...I am sure that you are well aware that the staff cannot be everywhere at once." said Dumbledore. "It is one of the many reasons why we have Head Girl and Head Boy positions...have you not heard of the muggle phrase "it takes one to know one?"

Hermione considered this as well.

"Your and Mr. Prince's attraction to each other was something that no one had planned for." continued Dumbledore. "I'm sure if Severus had known that he was your Potions Professor he would have been the first to dismiss the notion of his feelings for you...as he had when he was restored with his memories."

The Headmaster went on to explain how Lucius Malfoy had taken Sebastian's memories and how Snape had discovered the truth about what had happened. He even included The Potions Master's anger at the deception and subsequent revenge.

"That still doesn't explain Valentine's Day sir." said Hermione.

It was Lupin's turn to enter the conversation.

"Miss Granger, Professor Snape had not meant to cause you any trouble." said The DADA Professor. "He had not even intended to have anything more to do with you on a personal level...but then he say how heartbroken you looked and...well he had to do something."

Snape remained silent as the two men spoke up in his defense. He had known most of her anger had stemmed from her shame at being with him physically. How was she to know that she lost her virginity to a man twice her age, let alone that man being her dreaded Potion Professor. She would be the laughing stock of the school if word had gotten out. Not to mention all of her hard work being called into question. While he still loved her, Snape wanted nothing like that for the young witch.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at him after that.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Headmaster." she said.

The bushy haired Gryffindor witch glared at both Snape and Lupin. Her rage had not been dissipated in the slightest. She looked down at her finger and slipped the lion's ring off her finger. She turned to Snape and held it out for him.

"I believe this belongs to you, sir." she said with an eerie iciness to her tone.

Snape tried his best to control his emotions as he looked down at the golden ring.

"You keep it." he said.

"I don't think so." replied Hermione. "You can keep the other ring as well, it was a gift for your birthday after all."

Snape held out his pale hand as she dropped the ring into it.

"Keep the books...they are useful... for academic purposes." he said in a tight voice.

Hermione nodded.

"Good day Professors." she said taking her leave of them.

"Good day Miss Granger." replied The Headmaster still in a pleasant tone.

"Good day Miss Granger." replied Lupin polite.

Snape said nothing as he stood there holding the ring Draco had given her that he bought for her for Valentine's Day. He gripped it in his hand tightly as he tried to reign in his emotions. It was over. She knew the whole truth and now she was free to move on with her life. _Was this not what he wanted for her? Was this not best? If this had truly been best for her then why did he feel so cold?_

The Headmaster put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Severus?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine." he replied in an icy tone. "She's free to live her life...is that not what was suppose to happen?"

The Headmaster gave him a sad smile.

"Severus." he said softly.

Snape pulled away from him.

"Don't." he said bitterly. "I do not need your pity old man."

With that he walked over to the floo and tossed in some powder.

"My Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons." he said.

The flames turned emerald and Snape stepped through disappearing from the sight of both Lupin and The Headmaster. The older wizard sighed as he watched his Potions Master go. He had known all to well what the younger wizard had been feeling. He had no doubt that he would bury his pain as far down as he could make it go and carry on as if nothing had ever happened.

"I am so sorry Severus." said Dumbledore.

This was not what he had in mind when he came up with his plan to save The Potions Master's Life all those months ago.


	46. Chapter 45:State of Normalcy

**Chapter 45:** _ **State of Normalcy**_

 _ **{A/N: I know...I know...but think of the last chapter as one would re-breaking a bone so that it would heal properly...(short chapter)}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts..._

 _ **H**_ arry Potter had been trying to figure out what was going on with Hermione ever since the last time she had gone to the library to look up a few things. He noticed that she had stopped talking about Sebastian, even to Ginny. He also noticed that she no longer wore his ring on her hand. The green eyed wizard couldn't understand what had happened to make her suddenly decide to forget about the young wizard she had been in love with. Things seemed to get even more strange when Professor Snape came into the great hall for breakfast. He didn't seem to have been getting much sleep. It was only a couple weeks later when Professor Lupin had informed him that Hermione knew the truth about Snape being Sebastian did the wizard understand why that had been.

Outwardly, neither Hermione nor Professor Snape seem all that effected by the truth coming out between them. He maintained his distance as her Professor and she continued to apply herself to her studies as she had before. The green eyed wizard thought the whole display sad considering how both she and the professor felt about each other when he was Sebastian Prince.

The everything at the Gryffindor table seemed to be as normal as ever. Ginny and Hermione talked about plans for the future. Ron continued to pile his plate high enough to feed a small army and got teased unmercifully over it. Draco had been chatting it up with Pansy and the staff continued to look over their respective houses from their seats.

Harry noticed the glimpse of a sorrowful look in Snape's eyes as he looked over at the Gryffindor table. He had not seemed to even have the energy to work up a scowl. Hermione glance once in his direction and continued to chat with Ginny as if she had not a care in the world. Lupin had been watching the two of them as well and sighed. He had not known how either one of them were really taking this but they were doing their best to seem unaffected.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had been making her way toward the library to do some more studying for the upcoming N.E.W.T.S. She had been walking with her arms full of books and a pencil tucked neatly behind her ear. To the approaching Harry Potter, she looked every bit the school girl she had been in previous years. Since both Snape and Hermione knew the truth about Sebastian, he was no longer bound by the oath to keep silent. The green eyed wizard rushed over to his friend.

"Hey Mione." he called. "Can I talk to you?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and considered this a moment. Snape had told her that Harry was innocent in all of this and that she shouldn't be angry with him. The bushy haired Gryffindor witch sighed.

"Alright." she replied evenly.

Harry looked around and gestured toward the lake.

"Can we speak there?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and followed him over.

Harry took a deep breath and got right to the point.

"You know don't you?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him with a tired expression.

"Do you mean about Snape being Sebastian?" she asked.

Harry nodded finding it hard to meet her eyes.

"Yes I know Harry." she replied. "I also know that none of you really had any idea at the time and that Dumbledore bound you to an oath so that you couldn't tell either one of us the truth."

"D-Do you know why?" he asked.

It was Hermione's turn to nod.

"Professor Snape and Lucius were being targeted." she replied.

Harry looked down at his feet.

"S-So you aren't upset?" he asked.

"Of course I'm upset Harry." said Hermione. "Why wouldn't I be...but I also know that it was really no one's fault."

"A-Are you angry with Professor Snape?" asked Harry.

Hermione shook her head.

"No." she replied. "He's kept his distance and that is all I can really ask for until graduation and I finally leave here."

Harry sighed. He didn't know how the Potions Professor was taking all this. He had his heart broken before by a Gryffindor witch and it did not do him any good. He would hate to see what this would do to him. Since the fall of Voldemort he had become tolerable as of late.

"I-I hope you'll really be okay Mione." said Harry.

"Me too." replied Hermione.

She kissed him on the cheek and headed back toward the library. The green eyed wizard watched as his friend disappeared behind the thick library door and sighed. She had been so happy when she was with Sebastian. _How was she ever going to get over this?_

 _Professor Snape's Office, Hogwarts..._

Snape had been sitting alone in the dark when Harry Potter came knocking on his door. The Potions Master opened it and sighed disappointed that it had not been something work related for the first time in years. He had known instantly what the boy had been here for and he had no wish to discuss the matter any further.

"P-Professor Snape?" said Harry in an unsure tone.

"Enter." said Snape in an emotionless tone.

Harry stepped passed the dour man and into his darkened office.

"What prey tell, is the reason you saw fit to bother me during my free period Mr. Potter?" asked Snape despite already knowing the answer.

Harry looked up at the lean figure who's height towered over him. Despite getting to know the professor as Sebastian and from his memories, Harry had found it difficult to Professor Snape had still been quite intimidating when he wanted to be and this was clearly one of those times.

"I-I came to see how you were doing sir." said Harry evenly.

"As you can see I am fine Potter." replied Snape. "You needn't have concerned yourself."

Harry looked down at his feet.

"I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry sir." he said.

Snape sighed. Of all the times for Gryffindor guilt to annoy him.

"Potter, what happened between Miss Granger and I was through no fault of yours." he said. "While the it is a nice sentiment, it has no place here...I have told you and the other bleeding heart Gryffindors that I am fine...what happened was suppose to happen and we are both free to move on with out lives...I am her Professor and she is my student...nothing more."

Harry nodded.

"I know sir." he said. "I-I just think it's kind of sad...you both seemed to really like each other and now this."

"Potter leave now before you say something that will make me hex you." said Snape.

Harry sighed.

"Well, as I said before...I'm sorry sir." he said.

The green eyed Gryffindor took his leave of the dour Professor. Snape closed the door behind him and walked over to his desk. He sat there for a moment thinking of nothing in particular before he pulled out a stack of ungraded parchments. Graduation was just around the corner for much of the 7th year students. _If only he could hold out until then. Potter would be out of his hair forever._


	47. Chapter 46: Graduation Day

**Chapter 46:** _ **Graduation Day**_

 _ **{A/N: It's The Day of The 7th Year Students' Graduation from Hogwarts}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape made his way down the corridors of Hogwarts. The morning chill had been welcoming as he headed toward the stage in his more formal attire. He was to be standing on the stage with the other professors handing out certificates of completion to deserving students well on their way to making a name for themselves in the wizarding world. This year's students had not been particularly interesting but "The Golden Trio" was finally leaving Hogwarts. He didn't know if this was necessarily a good thing.

The N.E.W.T.S. had been over with an impressive showing since the previous year with Hermione Jean Granger coming in second place with the highest marks in all of her classes. The only person who beat out her N.E.W.T. score had been none other than Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts. The Gryffindor witch had thought little of her time with Sebastian Prince with her future being assured with all the other schools trying to get her to accept their scholarships.

What had been surprising was that both Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson also obtained reasonably high marks. They were going to graduate on par with The Golden Trio of Gryffindor. Snape could not have been more proud to have at least two of his Slytherins on par with Minerva's group. There weren't a Trio but a Duo was just as good. Neville Longbottom had managed to gain a passing grade in potions. It was amazing that both he and Snape survived each other since the first year.

The Headmaster smiled when recalled just how much this group had changed since their first year. They had all been through so much together. Not mention surviving the war with Voldemort. Each one of them had played an important part in helping the wizarding world achieve the peace that it had not seen since before the despot's rise to power.

 _Preparation_ _..._

Ron Weasley had been fidgeting in his graduation robes. He had not liked being dressed up so much. Ginny elbowed him in the arm to make him behave himself. Harry smiled at Ginny who returned his smile. Hermione kept obsessing over how her hair was going to look in the photos. She was brushing nonstop since they had gotten dressed. Draco and Pansy had found time to get in some light snogging session before their names would be called. Neville Longbottom had been feeling a good deal more confident. He had killed the despot Voldemort's pet snake and he had passed Professor Snape's potions class. The Potions Master had entered the room.

The graduating Slytherins stood off to the side as he looked them over to ensure no mishaps would occur out on stage. He took time to approach Draco and Pansy who had abruptly straightened themselves when they heard him clear his throat.

"Draco." he said.

The junior Malfoy offered him an innocent smile. Snape shook his head the boy looked so much like Lucius it was almost sad.

"Yes, Uncle Severus." he said pleasantly.

This earned a collective gasp from most of the Gryffindors and a few Slytherins. Snape rolled his eyes at the sudden childish display and reached into his pocket.

"I have a gift for you." he said simply.

Draco looked at him astonished.

Snape pulled an impressive silver chain with a snake pendant from his pocket and presented it to the son of Lucius Malfoy.

"Your father gave me this as a gift when I graduated from Hogwarts." said Snape. "I think it fitting that since I have you for a godson...it would be feasible to use it as a for you gift as well."

"W-What about Sebastian sir?" asked Draco. "He's your son shouldn't you be giving that to him?"

Snape sighed. Draco had still been out of the loop as far as the truth was concerned.

"He would want you to have it." he said. "As do I."

Draco leaned his head down and Snape put the chain around his neck.

"Thank you Uncle Severus." he said. "I will wear it always."

The junior Malfoy had been honored.

Snape nodded. He tussled the young albino blond's hair showing a small ounce of affection for the first time in all the years that anyone has known him. He turned his attention to Pansy and nodded politely in her direction.

"Miss Parkinson." he said. "Treat him well."

Pansy smiled at her Head of House.

Snape inspected the last of the Slytherins and moved over to the Gryffindor side where Professor McGonagall was making a fuss about her little lions being all grown up and heading off into the big wide wizarding world. He sighed at such a shameless display.

The Potions Master made his way over toward Neville Longbottom.

The formerly chubby Gryffindor met his gaze.

"P-Professor Snape?" he said feeling just a little nervous with The Potions Professor looming over him.

"Mr. Longbottom." said Snape. "I believe congratulations are in order."

Neville gave him a small smile.

"Congratulations and a thank you." said Professor Snape.

Neville arched an eyebrow at this.

"A-A thank you sir?" he asked.

Snape extended his pale hand toward Neville for him to shake. The formerly chubby Gryffindor shook it surprised at his own courage.

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom for destroying that wretched snake that almost took my life." said Snape. "And congratulations on passing my class and good luck to you after graduation...you are a credit to your house...I dare say Minerva is lucky to have had you as a house member...as I was to you as a pupil."

This earned more collective gasps from the Gryffindor side.

Neville was in utter shock.

"T-Thank you sir." he said.

Snape nodded and took his leave of him.

Hermione glanced in his direction but he kept walking. She never would have believed it if she hadn't heard what he said to Neville with her own ears. The chubby Gryffindor still couldn't get over the shock from what the Professor had said.

"Alright places everybody." instructed Professor McGonagall. "We go out in three minutes."

 _The Ceremony..._

The graduating 7th years had all been buzzing with excitement as they were called one by one to the stage before their parents and guests. Headmaster Dumbledore announced their names via voice projection charm. The respective Heads of house handed their students their certificates and shook hands with them for the last time. It had been quite the sight with the grounds littered with white folding chairs and members from all over the wizarding world looking on in approval.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." called Dumbledore.

Both Lucius and Narcissa had been in attendance. They clapped loudly when their son strolled coolly across the stage in his black graduation robes complete with his Slytherin green tie. His new chain dangled from his neck as he proudly displayed it on the outside of his robes. He walked passed the other Heads of House over to Professor Snape who held out his and the well earned certificate of completion.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy." said Snape with a hint of pride in his voice. "You've done well."

Draco's gray eyes lit up.

"Thank you Uncle Severus." he replied shaking The Potions Master's hand and accepting his certificate.

The junior Malfoy continued off the stage and waited to the side as more names were called.

"Pansy Anne Parkinson." called Dumbledore.

Pansy strolled across the stage in black robes with a Slytherin green scarf draped over her shoulders. She passed the other Heads of house and made her way over to Snape as well. He held out his hand as before along with her certificate of completion.

"Congratulations, Miss Parkinson." said Snape.

"Thank you Professor Snape." she replied smiling at him.

He gave her a small smile in return and she accepted her certificate and shook his hand. Pansy made her way off the stage as more students began to hear their name.

"Harry James Potter." called Dumbledore.

Thunderous clapping and manic cheers of admiration sounded all around as the boy who defeated the despot Voldemort walked across the stage. chants of: Harry!" Harry!" sounded lead by None other than Fred and George Weasley.

For his part Harry had turned red and made his way across the stage to Minerva McGonagall. She held out her hand and the certificate of completion. The green eyed wizard had been wearing black robes with a Gryffindor color tie.

"Congratulations, Mr. Harry Potter." she said.

"Thanks Professor McGonagall." replied Harry shaking her hand and accepting his certificate.

She gave him a warm smile.

"You do Gryffindor house proud young man." she said.

Harry nodded and continued down the stage.

A loud collective gasp filled the area when Severus Snape stepped out of the row of Professors and into his path. The green eyed wizard met the obsidian gaze of his Potions Professor.

"Congratulations, Harry Potter." said Snape.

"T-Thank you sir." said Harry pleasantly.

Snape extended his hand. Harry shook it never letting his gaze fall from The Potions Professor.

"Lily would have been proud of you." said Snape. "I do not believe that she could have asked for a better son."

Harry nodded.

"I believe she would have been proud of you too sir." he replied "I do not believe I could have asked for a better Professor."

"Good-bye Mr. Potter." said Snape.

"Good-bye Professor Snape." said Harry.

Snape nodded and returned to his place with the other Heads of house. Harry continued off the stage as more names were called.

"Hermione Jean Granger." called Dumbledore.

More cheers went up as another member of The Golden Trio had been called on stage. Snape steeled himself as he watched Hermione come across the stage in her black robes with a Gryffindor colored scarf draped across her shoulder. She approached her Head of house who held out her hand and certificate of completion. The older witch could not stop the tears that came to her eyes as she looked upon her favorite student of this graduating year.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger." she said. "You were the most exceptional Gryffindor of them all and you will always have a special place in my heart."

Hermione smiled and instead of simply shaking Professor McGonagall's hand she hugged the older witch.

"Thank you professor McGonagall." she said sweetly. "For everything."

"No Thank you dear." replied McGonagall. "Had it not been for you then Mr. Potter never would have survived that despot."

Hermione shook her head. The bushy haired Gryffindor looked over at Professor Lupin and smiled. He returned her smile. Amber eyes met obsidian as she found herself locking eyes with Professor Snape. The Potions Master made no movement toward her as she passed him to get off the stage.

"Good luck to you Miss Granger." he said.

"And to you Professor Snape." she replied as she continued on her way.

"Ginerva Louise Weasley." called Dumbledore.

Everyone watched as the Weasley clan went into jeering over drive as one of their own walked across the stage dressed in black robes with a Gryffindor color scarf draped around her neck. Ginny shook Professor McGonagall's hand and accepted her certificate of completion. Then she proceeded to make her way off the stage smiling at Professors Lupin and Snape in the process.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." called Dumbledore.

Being the last of The Golden Trio, the red head Weasley boy made his way across the stage with more jeering from his family and a few claps from the other graduates as well. He wore black robes with a Gryffindor tie that he kept picking with as he moved. Professor McGonagall held out his certificate of completion with a smile on her face. Hogwarts had survived another generation of Weasleys. Ron shook her hand and collected his certificate before he made his way off the stage.

The fanfare had continued as more names had been called .

"Neville Longbottom."

"Luna Lovegood"

"Dean Thomas"

"Susan Bones."

All the students repeated the same process as the others collecting their certificates of completion from their respective heads of house and joined their graduated friends on the side lines.

"This concludes our 7th year graduation class of 1999." said Dumbledore. "I hope all of you go on to follow your dreams and strive to live full and happy lives. It has been a pleasure having you here for these last 7 years and good luck and farewell."

The sound of clapping sounded as the ceremony came to a close. Professor Severus Snape began chatting with the other heads of house but he took one last chance to glance at the newly graduated Hermione Granger. She had looked so happy with her little friends, full of life with a bright future ahead of her.

He had no doubt in his mind that his "insufferable know-it-all" would go far in the wizarding world.

 _Aftermath..._

Neville Longbottom had been the center of attention as other students crowded around him asking him what it had been like to have Professor Snape thank him. The formerly chubby Gryffindor simply shrugged. He was still not over the shock. Harry simply smiled and turned his attention to Hermione and Ron once again arguing over who had the better plans for the future.

"I'm going to play Quidditch!" said Ron.

"That is not a very safe career choice Ronald." said Hermione annoyed. "You can't play that stupid game all your life."

"Says the girl who spends most of her life with her nose in a book!" said Ron. "I know what you're going to be when you leave here...a librarian and your going to live in that place with all your books."

"Shut up Ronald!" said Hermione.

Harry shook his head and squeezed Ginny's hand.

He knew what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. He wanted to marry Ginerva Weasley and be an Auror.

Ron placed his fingers in his ears and chanted how much he was not listening.

"La La La can't hear you!" he said.

Hermione smacked him on the arm but he ignored her.

Draco showed off his serpent chain to Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy stood holding his hand as he proudly announced how Professor Snape gave it to him. Professor Lupin walked over to Harry with a warm smile on his face.

"Well done Harry." he said. "You did your parents and Padfoot proud."

"Thank you Professor Lupin." replied Harry. "Professor Snape said as much too."

Lupin nodded.

"P-Professor." said Harry.

"Yes, Harry?" said Lupin.

"I-I was wondering if you could. well look after Professor Snape." said the green eyed wizard. "I know he's got Mr. Malfoy and The Headmaster but...I was wondering if you could look after him well for me."

Lupin smiled once more at the son of James and Lily Potter.

"Anything for you Harry." said Lupin.

Harry seemed utterly grateful.

"Thank you." he said.

Lupin nodded once more.

The Weasley twins treated everyone to a firework display with a large Gryffindor Lion roaring across the Gryffindor students howled in approval while McGonagall smirked. Snape rolled his eyes. Determined not to be out done, he summoned a Giant Slytherin serpent that hissed and coiled across the sky making all the Slytherin students cheer in approval. He treated Minerva to a smirk of his own. Dumbledore shook his head. _That boy hasn't changed much at all._


	48. Chapter 47: A Move Forward in Time

**Chapter 47:** _ **A Move Forward in Time...**_

 _ **{A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! To You All...I know for some of you, I am posting his early mostly because, I do not plan to type while the ball drops.}**_

 _ **{Last Chapter of 2015}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **(Five Years Later...)**_

 _Hermione Granger's Flat, Wizarding World..._

 _ **A**_ nother late reading night had been all Hermione Granger seemed to have to look forward to as of late. She had been 24 years old with a degree in Spells under her belt and the title of Mistress added to her list of credentials. Spells Mistress Hermione Granger had a nice ring to it when she initially worked to get her degree. She had tried the dating scene but none of other the wizards seemed to do anything for her. She cut out dating entirely to focus on her studies after coming to the conclusion that all the various wizards wanted to do was get into her knickers. Despite how her relationship with Sebastian...Professor Snape ended she could at least say that they had some type of connection before he took her to bed. The young witch formerly of Gryffindor House, had been single for quite some time as a result.

Things had changed for Harry Potter and the others as well. Harry became an Auror and had married Ginny Weasley and the couple had a grand total of two sons, James Sirius Potter. Named for Harry's father and Godfather. He had been five years old and a real terror in his own right. The boy looked a good deal like his father with his mother's eyes. The second son, was named Albus Severus Potter, aged three and named for the two Headmasters of Hogwarts; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Severus Sebastian Snape.

It had shocked Hermione to no end to see that little Albus had looked so much like Snape. He had even exhibited the dour wizard's quiet demeanor. Of the two boys, Albus was the one with Harry's mother's eyes. He seemed to take a liking to her ever since he was born. Harry always showed him careful consideration in the wake of his older brother's bullying. Like one of his namesakes, Albus Potter had been sweet and good natured. Like the other he was always impressed when there was something to read. Both Neville Longbottom and Hermione, herself had been picked to be the boy's Godparents; despite Neville being married to Luna Lovegood.

Ron Weasley had married Susan Bones adding her to the Weasley clan. The couple had no children as of yet but they had been happy enough. He continued to play Quidditch on a professional level. Susan seemed to have been happy enough being a regular house wife. No doubt Molly Weasley figured she had been a daughter after her own heart. Hermione had really been glad had not settled for being with Ron just to not be alone. She had been more at peace with the work she was doing in Spells.

She had sent out a request for employment to The Ministry of Magic and had been all set to join their ranks when she received word from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore that Professor Fillius Flitwick had plans to retire and they needed a replacement. Hermione considered the offer to come and teach in his place. It had been five long years since she had been at Hogwarts and it would be nice to see the place again. Dumbledore had even written that she could fill in the position as a trial run while she awaited the Ministry's word on wither or not they accepted her. Ever the Gryffindor. Hermione decided take the position for the time being. It wasn't as if she had been getting any younger and The Headmaster really seemed like he could use the help.

The former Gryffindor witch sent an owl to the Headmaster to announce that she had decided to take him up on his offer for the Charms position. She had not known how this was all going to turn out with Professor Snape being on the staff at Hogwarts as well. She had only hoped that they could do their respective jobs without bringing up personal history.

She sent off the letter and sat back on her couch with the charms book that Professor Snape had given her for Valentine's Day. He had been right when he told her to keep it for use in academic pursuits. It had come in handy a time or two when she really needed it.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape had not changed all that much over the course of five years. He had looked no different than he had the last time he had seen Hermione Granger. He had been 44 years old and still very much the loner he had been since his youth, only now it was more or less a voluntary on his part as opposed to people ignoring him. Remus Lupin had been a regular thorn in his side. Possibly even more so now that he had been married to Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. The couple had even had a three year old son, Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin. The DADA Professor had often thought it cute to bring the little brat to harass his "Uncle Severus" whenever he had a free period.

The little terror had been an Metamorphmagus of all things. He gave Snape a good deal of trouble when took on Snape's traits after deciding that he liked looking like Uncle Severus. The staff and students alike had been in an uproar over Snape being the father of the three year old while he carried him back to Lupin after he took off through the castle.

Lucius and Narcissa harassed him constantly about joining them for dinner every so often especially during the holidays. Draco's grades were well enough that he had gotten a job at the Ministry of Magic and everyone had been celebrating his good fortune. The boy had been doing so well in his life that his parents were willing to overlook the fact that he had gotten Pansy Parkinson pregnant not long after they graduated and had to marry her quickly to avoid scandal. Lucius had been none too happy about being a grandfather so soon. Narcissa was even more upset at being a grandmother. As a result, Draco and Pansy had six year old son, Scorpius Lucius Malfoy. Later a three year old daughter, Jasmine Narcissa Malfoy had been added to the Malfoy line.

Snape had been a 44 year old great uncle with two godsons. He spent most of his time teaching dunderheads and avoiding his mother, who seemed to spend a great deal of time trying to get him to settle down with a "good" witch and have some children of his own. The conversation had always turned to "Her having better luck with that idiot Jarvis producing her grandchildren."

Jarvis Hamershal had begged his mother to send him to Hogwarts for his final school year. It wasn't much of a shock to Snape when Jarvis found himself sorted into Hufflepuff house. He had always figured the boy had been overly sensitive. Much to The Potions Master's great amusement, Lady Hamershal had neglected to mention to the boy that she had been the mother of his future Potions Professor. Snape had been less than kind to his younger half-brother while he had been his pupil. Needless to say, Snape took a special kind of satisfaction out of scaring the daylights out of him that made his treatment of Neville Longbottom pale in comparison.

Once Graduation arrived Jarvis Hamershal had been in good spirits believing he would be free of Snape's torment. It had not lasted long as his mother informed him after the ceremony that Professor Severus Snape was his long lost older half-brother.

Snape took a few moments to read in the silence of his quarters. Soon the school would be flooded with new dunderheads and he would hardly have time to catch his breath. He had a passing thought of Hermione Granger wondering if she had put those books he had given her to good use. The respective rings they had given each other were locked away in a small box on the mantle of his fireplace. He would look at them from time to time and store them away afterward.

There was not a day that went by that he did not think of his Insufferable Gryffindor. Of course he would never admit it, not even to himself as the days passed with their usual swarm of busy work.

 _Headmaster Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts..._

Amber eyes met blue was Hermione Granger sat quietly in The Headmaster's office. It was the first time she had ventured to Hogwarts in five years and she had not been a student. It felt a little strange to return with all the changes that had taken place. She had learned quite a bit here and even more once she left these halls. Still, it had felt like coming home. She managed to locate her parents after the war with Voldemort and they had been present at her graduation but she always felt like the wizarding world had been where she really belonged and Hogwarts was kind of like her true home.

"It seems you are more than qualified Miss Granger." said Dumbledore with a smile. "Just know that we'd be happy to have you here on a more permanent basis should you want to fill the position permanently."

Hermione nodded.

"Thanks for the offer Headmaster." she said. "But I don't think that I will need it."

Dumbledore continued to smile at her.

"In any case, my offer stands." he said. "For now you are officially a apart of the staff of Hogwarts...welcome."

Hermione returned his smile and shook his extended hand.

"Thank you Headmaster." she said. "It is good to be back after all these years."

Dumbledore chuckled some at this.

"I imagine it's like coming home for you." he said.

Hermione nodded again.

"Something like that yes." she replied. "How did you know?"

"Because most of the former students that end up teaching here say the same thing." replied The Headmaster. "Myself included."

Hermione shook her head. This was going to be an interesting year here at Hogwarts. For the first time she would be walking the halls as a Charms Professor. She could only imagine what would happen if Neville and Professor McGonagall got word of her arrival. She smiled to her self as she bid The Headmaster good day and made her way out into the corridors.

She had to admit that Professor Granger had a nice ring to it.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

The billowing black robes of Severus Snape had been in full swing when he rounded the corner of the Hogwarts corridor. He had not been in a very pleasant mood after one again finding himself chasing Lupin's brat all across Hogwarts. He had picked up speed as the little terror took off at a faster pace. Of all the times for the brat to go off and make him participate on a wild goose chase.

Hermione Granger had been rounding the corner when she found herself being nearly knocked to the floor by a three year old boy with raven hair and a pale complexion. He looked up at her with obsidian eyes and a warm smile. The young witch formerly of Gryffindor house had been thrown through a loop looking at the boy. It had only been a moment before she heard the familiar baritone drawl of the one and only Severus Snape when he came around the corner.

"Get back here Edward!" he demanded not noticing Hermione at first.

His face had been red from the embarrassment of the boy running the halls with his appearance. Students were giving him strange looks as he passed chasing after the giggling boy.

The raven haired boy giggled as he watched Snape get closer.

"Daddy!" he shouted happily.

The flush on The Potions Master's cheeks increased.

Hermione looked at Severus Snape as he tried not to make eye contact with her.

"Edward, you know very well, that I am not your father." he said.

Hermione looked back n forth between the Potions Professor and the boy.

"Daddy!" shouted Edward Lupin happily rushing over to Snape.

"Stop that Edward." said Snape in his usual professor tone.

The boy seemed to be un-phased.

"He looks just like you." said Hermione making herself known for the first time since his arrival.

"Looks can be deceiving." he replied. "You of all people should know that."

Hermione nodded.

He did have a point even thought she had wished he had not brought up Sebastian Prince even as a reference.

"Who's son is he?" she asked.

"He's Remus Lupin's boy, and he seems to have a talent for shape-shifting like his mother." replied Snape. "Not that it is any business of yours, but I have no children."

Hermione focused her attention on Edward Lupin to avoid looking at Snape.

"Daddy Snape!" said Edward happily. "Daddy Snape, you found me."

Snape scoffed.

"Yes Edward, I've found you." he said. "And you are going back to your father right now."

Hermione waved at the cute little Snape impersonator.

"Bye Edward." she said sweetly.

"Bye Mommy Snape!" the boy replied with an even sweeter smile.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprised.

"Daddy Snape!" said Edward. "Mommy Snape!"

"Forgive the boy." he said. "He gets a bit confused."

Hermione had not really recovered from the shock to utter a reply so she simply nodded.

"Good day Miss Granger." said Snape turning his attention back to the boy.

"Good day Professor Snape." she replied not at all use to being around him without being a student. It had sounded too weird to simply address him as Mr. Snape he had still been employed at Hogwarts after all.

Hermione Granger watched as both Snape and Edward disappeared down the corridor. The Professor made sure to keep a good grip on the boy this time carrying him all the way back in his arms. The young witch thought the whole scene had been very cute. She caught a glimpse of Edward resting his head against Snape's chest as they left her line of sight. Snape grumbled the whole way despite the boy's obvious affection. He knew that he couldn't blame the boy. It was most likely Lupin who put that infernal idea into his head. _Meddlesome Gryffindor._ One thing was for sure he was going to do his best to kill Lupin when he got the chance. _Definitely, a meddlesome Gryffindor._


	49. Chapter 48: Mistress of Charms

**Chapter 48:** _ **Mistress of Charms**_

 _ **{First Chapter of 2016}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts..._

 _ **E**_ dward had been cooing happily when Snape came carrying the boy into his father's classroom. Lupin looked up from his desk with a wide grin spread across his face. It appeared that Snape had been in a black mood but Edward seemed content. The werewolf couldn't help but needle the Potions Professor a little bit. Edward smiled placing a saliva soaked finger into Snape's face as he continued to coo happily in his godfather's arms. Though Lupin would never tell the man out loud, Snape seemed to have a way with children that not even he had been aware of.

"Will you stop that!" said Snape annoyed. "I have no desire to have your slimy finger on my face."

Edward laughed.

"Daddy Snape!" he said happily. "Daddy Snape make a funny."

Lupin laughed watching the two of them.

Snape walked over and pried the younger Lupin off him and promptly handed him to his father. He made a show of dusting off his robes from whatever child germs had tainted them. This only caused both Lupin's to laugh even more.

"I see nothing funny here." said Snape sounding bitter. "Your brat has caused me more than enough trouble today."

Lupin played with his son a bit before looking up at Snape.

"Trouble?" he asked looking at Edward who smiled sweetly at him. "Edward, no way."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the werewolf.

Lupin burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Severus but you're just always so fun to mess with." he said. "What did Teddy do?"

"Besides run a muck while you were busy playing making paper air planes?" asked Snape. "I had to chase him all across the corridors once again and ran into Hermione Granger along the way...then the boy proceeded to call me Daddy making the witch look at me strangely, and then if that had not been bad enough the little terror decided to imply that I wanted her as my wife!"

Lupin looked down at Edward.

"Teddy, is this true?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Mommy Snape!" said Edward. "Daddy Snape!"

Lupin tried his best to keep a lid on his laughter in case Snape blew a gasket.

"I'll have a talk with him Severus." he said.

Snape glared rather icily at the werewolf.

"Like your "talks" haven't encouraged the boy enough." he said.

Lupin arched an eyebrow at him.

"I beg your pardon." he said as if wounded.

"You meddlesome Gryffindor." said Snape accusingly.

"Severus, would you mind telling me what it is you are accusing me of?" asked Lupin.

"Don't play dumb Lupin, you lack the subtlety that is associated with my house." said Snape. "It's obvious you have been coaching the boy to meddle in things that are none of his concern nor yours might I add."

Lupin simply shrugged.

"Severus did it ever occur to you that just once something is not some set conspiracy against you?" he asked.

Snape scoffed.

"Lupin, no where in Slytherin house does it say that I would have the trait for being an idiot." he replied. "Meddling and being a Gryffindor seem to go hand in hand when it comes to you lot."

"And paranoia and being a Slytherin go hand in hand with you lot." countered Lupin. "I feel a bit sorry for you...going through life believing everyone is out to get you."

Snape rolled his eyes seeing this as a lost cause.

"You will stop your meddling Lupin." he said. "You and your terror wolf-pup."

Edward laughed at this.

"Puppy." he said. "Daddy Snape Puppy."

With that and Lupin's chuckle Snape took off leaving a trail of billowing robes behind him. Once he was sure the Slytherin was out of ear shot the werewolf leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Pay no attention to Daddy Snape, Teddy...He wouldn't know what was good for him if it fell down and landed in his lap." said Lupin in a sly tone. "That is why we have to work extra hard at not getting caught."

Edward smiled at his father.

"Daddy Snape loves Mommy Snape." he said.

"That's right." replied Lupin. "He loves her very much which is why we have to help him see that...even if he kills us."

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Hermione couldn't get over being addressed as "Mommy Snape" by Remus Lupin's little boy. He had been so sure of himself that it was impossible to call it as he was confused. She had no idea why the boy would think she was Snape's wife but it caught her totally by surprise. She had not seen the man in five years and for the first time since her graduation he seemed to be different. The bushy haired Gryffindor witch formerly of Gryffindor house had not been in her thoughts long as Neville Longbottom came strolling up to her with a wide grin spread across his face.

"I heard you were back." he said happily as he pulled her into a brotherly embrace. "It's so good to see you."

Hermione laughed getting a look at the future Professor in the making before her. He was wearing the equivalent of a muggle Professor's sweater vest with an odd diamond pattern in Gryffindor colors of course, an almost burgundy color with yellow diamonds. He smiled with confidence as she looked him over. Although his hair had been neat it still had some length. His dark eyes had been bright with excitement at her arrival and whatever it was that he had been working on before he ran into her. He towered above her but his height had been nothing compared to that of Professor Snape.

"Couldn't stay away either huh?" she asked.

"You could say that." replied Neville with another smile.

Hermione affectionately tussled his hair as if they were merely brother and sister all these years.

"Hey come on do you know how long it takes me to get it this neat?" he asked ducking from her hands.

Hermione laughed.

"So I hear your our new Charms Professor." he said.

"On a temporary basis." she said. "But yes I've come to fill the void left by Professor Flitwick when he retired."

Neville nodded.

"Well, I hope you do decide to stick around." he said. "I could use some one from my year here, with Lupin and Snape being the other younger Professors here I feel a bit outnumbered."

Hermione laughed.

"I'm serious." replied Neville.

"Really I thought you were Neville." said Hermione.

Neville shook his head.

"Good to see you have a sense of humor." he said pleasantly. "Believe me with all the old foggys around here you are definitely going to need it."

"How's being Professor Sprout's assistant?" asked Hermione.

"About as fun as being Charms Professor." replied Neville. "Except I don't have to teach...what did Snape call us..."dunderheads."

Hermione laughed at the impersonation of Snape as he said his usual word for his less than savory students.

"He called me an "insufferable know-it-all"...You, Harry and Ron had the privilege of being known as "dunderheads."

Neville laughed.

"True." he said. "You did have your very own nickname."

"So how's it been working with him?" asked Hermione.

"He's not a bad guy once you get to know him." replied Neville. "He might surprise you."

Hermione didn't doubt that.

Neville looked at his watch.

"Sorry Mione, I have to go...mandrakes to harvest." he said.

"Take care Neville." said Hermione. "See you at dinner."

"Likewise." called Neville as he made a dash for the green house.

Hermione smiled after him. It had been good to see Neville again. Their lives bad been so busy that they hardly had time to get together as of late aside from Albus Severus' birthday parties. He had really grown up. It was impressive to see that being the reason of Voldemort's destruction when he killed Nagini with the sword of Gryffindor had not gone to his head. The again slaying Voldemort himself had not seemed to have gone to Harry's head.

Shaking her head Hermione continued on toward Professor McGonagall's office. it had been five year since she had seen her Transfigurations Professor and former Head of house, the last time being at her graduation.

 _Professor McGonagall's office, Hogwarts..._

Minerva McGonagall had been looking over a few parchments concerning the attendance of her new 1st year class. She had barely heard the soft knock at her office door but none the less being a cat had it's perks and she was able to pick-up the sound even before her human hearing took notice. She had not looked up from her parchment.

"Enter." she said.

The door to McGonagall's office opened and Hermione Granger stepped inside.

"Professor McGonagall?" said Hermione feeling like a 12 year old girl again.

Minerva looked up from her desk as an endearing smile filed across her normally stern face.

"Hermione." she said happily getting up from her seat. "My dear look how you've grown."

Hermione smiled back as her former Head of House's arms wrapped around her in a motherly embrace.

"I know." she said. "Nothing seems to have changed around here thought."

Minerva chuckled at that.

"I suppose not." she said letting the younger witch breath.

Hermione had not been surprised with how little Professor McGonagall seemed to change over the past five years.

"So." said Minerva McGonagall. "You are to be our new Charms Professor."

Hermione nodded.

"I managed to get my degree in Spells over the past five years." she said with a smile.

"No doubt it will serve you well." said Minerva. "Come let me show you to your quarters."

Hermione followed Minerva as she ventured over to the floo and tossed in some powder. The younger witch watched flames became emerald and McGonagall called out the destination.

"Hermione Granger's Quarters." she had said.

The two Gryffindor witches stepped through the flames.

 _Hermione Granger's Quarters, Hogwarts..._

When Hermione stepped into what would be her home for the next year or so she had been utterly stunned. It was a very large area complete with a front room, a loo, what appeared to be a private library, a lab of some sort (possibly for practicing spells), and a very big bedroom. Her jaw had dropped at the amount of elegant decor and comfortable furniture that had filled the place. It was as decadent as a pricey muggle hotel. Her bedroom had cherry wood flooring with white furniture, especially her white four-poster bed with red silk sheets, plush white pillows with red cases and a large golden comforter. Her library was stocked with a few books but left room for a great deal more should she desire to collect them. The front room had been decorated with Gryffindor esque, decor including a lion fur rug. It had not been of a real lion of course but it was still enough to give Professor Snape a fit should he ever be so inclined to venture into her rooms.

"It's beautiful." said Hermione looking around.

Minerva smiled.

"That it is." she replied. "I suppose I should let you get settled."

Hermione smiled politely at her.

"Remember dinner is in the great hall unless you feel the need to dine alone then the house elves will attend to you." said Minerva. "You have your own floo now and your set up with the floo network here so you should be able to reach your quarters from most places...It's so good to have you back after all these years."

"It's good to be back after all these years." replied Hermione.

"Good luck with your first class." said Minerva. "We won't have much time to talk once things really get moving but It is good to see another Gryffindor has come home to Hogwarts...perhaps this year we can give that sly Severus a run for his money this year for the house cup...blasted man's won every year since you all graduated."

Hermione smiled. Some things never change.

Minerva took her leave back through the floo.

Finding herself alone, Hermione made her way into her bedroom with thoughts of Severus Snape on her mind. She layed across her bed recalling seeing him again for the first time in five years. He had not seemed to age a day since she last saw him, despite it being common knowledge that he would have to be about 44 years of age. In wizarding terms he was still quite a young man compared to most and a young Professor if ever she saw one here at Hogwarts.

The bushy haired Gryffindor witch sighed thinking back to little Edward Lupin.

"Mommy Snape." she said with an amused smile. _As if._


	50. Chapter 49: To Bewitch The Mind

**Chapter 49:** _ **To Bewitch The Mind...**_

 _ **{I wanted to start off 2016 with Snape's Speech from 1st year, but better late than never, yes a direct quote from the 1st book/movie is in the works here...some angst and something of an introduction as well...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts..._

 _ **T**_ he first year class had been in awe as Professor Severus Snape stood before them. He had been an impressive sight wrapped in his usual black teaching robes, his pale hue in contrast to both his robes and dark hair. He had not been as thin as he had been during Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts but he was still lean, and had even gained a good deal of muscle. His raven hair had been at his shoulders, he made sure that it went no further. Snape's obsidian eyes gleamed at the prospect of being able to mold young minds, despite his usual sulken demeanor when it came to teaching. He scanned the room taking in all the new faces and delighting at how much his appearance seemed to frighten some of them.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making...As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic." said Snape letting his obsidian eyes scan the class once more. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even...put a stopper in death."

The students seemed to be enthrolled by his masterful art of verbal seduction.

"If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." he said with intent in the direction of the First year Gryffindors. "Suffice if to say, welcome to first year potions, if you have not been informed by now, which I am sure that the countless whispering masses, I am Professor Snape...Potions Master of Hogwarts."

The students continued to watch him.

"For those of you...who wear the colors of Slytherin house...I am your Head of House as well." he said. "I look forward to meeting each and everyone of you personally."

The Slytherin students seemed to take to him, as he knew they would...they always did.

The Gryffindor students had been more or less terrified about his seemingly bat like nature. This year had been particularly fun because since Harry Potter's 7th year whispers about him coming from the very depths of hell had been abound. He did little to discourage the rumors often using it to intimidate the students.

His reputation alone was enough to foster obediance and his temperment had not improved much over the years. Severus Snape had been having an easy time following Harry Potter's departure from Hogwarts. It was as if he and all his trouble making friends had been the only real annoyance school wise that plauged the Potions Master in years. _Well, there was them and Lupin._

 _Charms Classroom, Hogwarts..._

Hermione Granger found out first hand that running a classroom was not all that it was cracked up to be. The first years students had been hard to teach with all the mistakes they made casting spells some without proper techenique and the tendancy to joke about had been more than just a minor niusance. She found herself running about the class countering spell after spell to ensure that they did not destroy the classroom with their lack of self-control or discipline.

There was bullying and crying within the first few miniutes and some of the braver souls had taken to pulling pranks on her. The first time a 1st year decided to get in good with his peers by moving her chair magically as she tried to sit in it, she found herself falling flat on her bum with laughter rumbling like thunder all around the room.

It only took her one second to realize that the culprat had been a young boy with red hair and brown eyes from Slytherin house. He relished the attention from his peers as they congradulated him on a job well done. Hermione resolved to etch trouble-maker across the boy's face in her mind for future reference. The little snake even had the nerve to smile innocently at her with his eyes flashing malice.

 _Austin Embers, Slytherin First Year, age 11._

 _Definately a trouble maker._

 _Later..._

Hermione Granger had been pleased as she looked over the Hufflepuff/ Ravenclaw class that had been assembled before her. They had all been a bunch of young and nervous faces. She smiled sweetly at them as she stood at the head of the classroom that Professor Flitwick had taught in for so many years. Like the students before her, this was her first year as a teacher and her first class. She was pleased about how well behaved and quiet most of the students were. The Ravenclaw students had been quick studies and excelled with a kind of flare that she would have had during her time as a student, though they had been less inclined to show off. The Hufflepuffs were more or less terrified of getting anything wrong and making her angry.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

After yet another long class, the day had ended and Hermione found herself longing for the privacy of her quarters. She made her way down the corridor having a new appreciation for the Professors at Hogwarts who had been her instructors and continued to teach year after year. She could only imagine what the students from her year had behaved like. No doubt their antics made it much harder for them, especially, Snape. She had not truly understood how a young Professor like him had managed all these years.

Neville had been in good spirits, of course being surrounded by plants had that effect on him.

The bushy haired witch continued to make her way toward the great hall for dinner. Her thoughts once again turning to the dour Potions Professor as she walked. _Just how had he managed all these years being the youngest Professor employed here?_

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons..._

Another glass of firewhiskey and Snape had been drunk enough to stumble into bed. He waited as long as humanly possible, getting as drunk as he could before he climbed into his empty black four poster bed _. Meddling Gryffindors. Didn't he have enough to worry about with Hermione back in the castle? The last thing he needed was them making things worse._ Theotions Professor closed his eyes falling into the familar pleasant lull of sleep. He knew it wouldn't be long now. She would come with her eyes of amber, and her shoulder length curls swaying softly about her neck. Her slender frame covered only by the thin black silk of her night gown with it's equally thin straps about her shoulders.

 _"Severus." she said softly as she climbed over him into the bed._

 _"Hermione." he said in a low tone._

 _"I missed you." she said her amber gaze holding his._

 _"I missed you too." he replied._

 _The scent of firewhiskey had been heavy on him as he looked at her with a longing that could never be registered outside of his dreams._

 _"You've been drinking again." she said._

 _"Every night love." he replied._

 _She straddled his sheet covered lap, with both her knees on the oposite sides of his lean thighs. He let out a soft gasp as she ran her hands down his pale exposed chest._

 _"Are you still angry with me?" he asked._

 _Hermione said nothing as she crushed her soft pink lips to his pale ones. He closed his eyes taking in the feel of her._

This was all he had. The only reason he had gotten through those five years without her. She was the only woman alive that could command his attention even in his dreams. His affection for Lily had not even been this strong, it had taken him the first year of her absence to come to grips with the way he truly felt about the young witch. By the third year he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was in love with Hermione Granger and what he felt for Lily had paled in comparisson.

The young witch haunted him. Taking over his dreams and waking hours alike with her amber eyes seeming to burn into his very soul. He recalled every moment he spent with her as Sebastian Prince and it only served to drive him insane with need for her. If given the chance to do it all over again, Severus knew by the fourth year that he would in a heart beat. If only to be close to her. He didn't know how this year was going to play out, not with Hermione being so close to him again. His dreams had been all that kept him from retreating back into that emotionless shell he had placed himself in for much of his life. For now they had still been effective.

 _"I love you, Severus." she said sweetly resting her head on his chest as she clung to him in the dark of the night._

 _"I love you too, Hermione." he replied._

The first lights of dawn had been creeping up over the horizion. He knew he would have to get up soon, but for the first time in years he didn't completely dread it.


	51. Chapter 50: Civility Between Colleagues

**Chapter 50:** _ **Civility Between**_ ** _Colleagues_**

 _ **{A/N: Hermione gets Flitwick's chair...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Great, Hall_

 _ **T**_ he Great Hall had been buzzing with the usual chatter from the first years asking any and every question they could about their classes and their Professors. Hermione found it strange to be in the hall and not sitting at the Gryffindor table. She found herself seated near Severus Snape and the teacher's exit which had always been to Snape's right when he came into The Great Hall. Lupin sat between Minerva McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore. Neville was squeezed between Pomona Sprout and Rolanda Hooch. After a good forty-five minutes of dining, Severus Snape arrived with a scowl on his face as he took his seat. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he looked upon the dour young wizard.

Silence filled the hall as he made his way to his seat. The first years gasped in horror realizing that the wizard from the rumors had indeed been all too real and looked exactly as the other later year students described him to be. The Potions Professor sat down in his seat. His usual meal appeared before him in small portions, a habit left over from his youth and the lack of food in his household. Hermione had noted how strange this all had been as she never really remembered seeing the man eat when she had been a student. The distraction of her day to day and socializing with her friends during meal time averted her attention.

Snape looked up from his plate and his obsidian eyes fell on Hermione as a look of utter shock passed across his usually expressionless face. He had not expected her to have been watching him. Lupin looked down at his plate trying hard to keep the smile that threatened to file across his face at bay. He had wondered what it would be like with these two in close quarters again. Dumbledore appeared to have the same idea as he too watched them but from behind his goblet.

Minerva watched both Dumbledore and Lupin and turned her attention to Snape and Hermione as well.

"C-could you pass the salt?" asked Snape.

Hermione nearly dropped her fork when he spoke.

"I-I'm sorry what?" she asked.

Snape sighed hating that he had to repeat himself.

"Could you pass the salt, please?" he asked.

Hermione gave him an uneasy smile and handed him the salt.

"Thank you." he said taking it.

"You're welcome." she replied.

He went back to his meal without another word. Hermione did the same much to the disappointment of the spectators. Snape finished quickly and swept out of The Great Hall without a word to anyone else. Dumbledore sighed as he watched The Potions Professor's retreating form. Hermione finished her meal and left as well but unlike Severus, she bid everyone a pleasant evening before she took her leave.

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts..._

Snape had been furious as The Headmaster looked back at him with that unbearable stubborn gleam in his blue eyes. Dumbledore simply met The Potions Master's fury with indifference. He had invited Hermione Granger to teach at Hogwarts and he would do everything in his power to ensure that she stayed.

"You cannot be serious?" asked Snape annoyed.

"I will not negotiate with you, Severus." said Dumbledore. "My decision is final."

"The war is over old man I am no longer under any obligation to you." said Snape.

"I'm still your employer." replied Dumbledore. "And as such, I am well within my rights to ask this of you."

"You don't believe in asking, old man." replied Snape. "You twist people's arms until you get your way."

"You may arrange the wording any way you'd like Severus," said Dumbledore. "But the fact still remains that you will do what I ask of you."

Snape grumbled in reply something along the lines of "Insane, cocky old man."

Dumbledore appeared to pay him no mind.

"Miss Granger is new to the teaching aspect of Hogwarts and you are to show her how it's done." he replied. "Mentor her if necessary."

"Have you gone daft old man?" asked Snape. "Do you not recall what happened the last time I was in close proximity to Miss Granger?"

"Severus, just do as I ask." replied Dumbledore. "The young woman needs guidance, did Minerva not mentor you when you first arrived here?"

Snape rolled his eyes remembering how out of place he had been until Minerva gave him a few pointers. It had been how he picked-up a few of her tactics, over the years he put his own spin on them to the point where they became more associated with him than the Head of Gryffindor House.

"Alright." he said bitterly.

"Thank you." replied Dumbledore.

"Don't thank me old man." replied Snape still bitter. "We both know that I would not be doing this if I had any choice in the matter."

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at him still seeming to ignore his attitude about the whole idea.

"None-the-less, I do appreciate this, Severus." he said in a pleasant

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Will that be all, Headmaster?" he asked anxious to get back to work.

Dumbledore sighed. It was really such a shame that The Potions Professor could not see Miss Granger as anything but a burden. She really had been quite an accomplished and lovely young witch.

"Yes, Severus that will be all." he replied.

Snape nodded one and dismissed himself in a swirl of billowing robes. The Headmaster turned his attention to his familiar, Fawkes.

"That boy is always so stubborn." said Dumbledore.

The phoenix let out a squawk in agreement. The Headmaster chuckled in response.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had been enjoying her morning up taking in the familiar morning air coming over the castle with the heat of the early morning sun warming her skin. It seemed a pleasant enough morning with the students running about. She had been enjoying her free period when suddenly someone pulled her from the main corridors into an abandoned part of the castle. A feeling of outrage coursed through her and she had been about to give whom ever it was a piece of her mind, when her amber eyes met obsidian.

"Severus?" she said in disbelief.

"Don't get excited, I simply have a matter to discuss with you and then you can be on your way." he said in a cool tone.

"I-I...W-What?" asked Hermione confused.

"It appears that The Headmaster saw fit to assign me to the task of babysitting you, until you come into your own as a professor." he said.

"Babysitting?" asked Hermione.

"I trust that we can keep things civil between you and I during this time." he continued ignoring her confusion.

"What do you mean babysitting me?" asked Hermione.

"It's quite simple really Miss Granger, I have been assigned to ensuring you become an effective Professor." he replied. "Being as I am the only one on staff that Dumbledore deems worthy of such a mundane task...you and I will be seeing a lot of each other of the course of this year."

Hermione could hardly believe what she was hearing. She would be working closely with Severus Snape. The very wizard that she had been intimate with as a student. Despite it being over five years since she and he actually engaged one another, it was still strange to be near him privately.

"I wanted you to know what is expected of you." said Snape. "I hope that we can maintain a civilized working relationship...if it is of your interest I have no intentions of having any designs upon your person...should we find ourselves alone during any aspect of our association...I only wish to get this over with as soon as possible."

Hermione said nothing as he continued.

"That having been said, I expect a copy of your syllabus on my desk come morning so we can go over how best to approach your students with the material." he said.

Hermione nodded.

"Okay." she said.

"Well, that is all I wish to say." he said. "Good day, Professor Granger."

Having finished what he came to say to her, Snape took his leave in a billow of ebony robes. Hermione had still been utterly confused but found that she had been glad to have at least some help adjusting to her new position, despite that help coming from her former lover. She didn't know for sure how she felt about being in close proximity to him after all these years but he had eased her mind when he told her that he had no designs upon her. He appeared to want to keep their association civil and she could appreciate that. She had only hoped that his temperament had some how improved over the last five years, thought she doubted that it would. If anything the way things ended between them might have made him worse.

Hermione sighed and made her way back into the corridors. _Only time will tell._


	52. Chapter 51:Similar Brush Strokes

**Chapter 51:** _ **Similar Brush Strokes**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Hermione's Quarters, Hogwarts..._

 _ **D**_ aybreak had come taking with it all the peaceful atmosphere and promise of the night before. Hermione Granger shifted in her plush white four poster bed, snuggled warmly beneath the golden comforter and red sheets that lined it. She had tried with all her might to fight the unyielding urge to awaken. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she clung to the final images of the wizard that had been hunting her dreams since her 7th year. His familiar obsidian eyes had not been heeded by his lengthy raven hair as he took in the sight of her. She didn't know how to feel after she found out that Sebastian had been Severus Snape, it had been initially shocking to realize that she had given herself to her Potions Professor. Then she recalled the night she stood before The Mirror of Erised. Sebastian Prince had not been who she desired most, but Snape himself.

For the passed five years in the midst of her studies and tests, the greatest mystery that plagued Hermione had been why the mirror had shown her Severus Snape. What had been worse was that Dumbledore had seemed to know that it would show him, no one had really been alarmed when Lady Hamershal suggested she enter the room of requirement first. The only ones who seemed to be just as clueless as she was were Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. She took into account that the others had known about her and Sebastian, at least to some extent.

The bushy haired witch groaned as the lights of dawn seemed to drag her further from her sleep. She could hear Snape's voice in the her ear as the images began to fade.

 _{ "You have to get up." he said._

 _"I don't want to." she replied sadly._

 _"You'll see me when you get up." he said._

 _"And you'll go back to being a big stupid git too." she replied folding her arms across her chest._

 _He smirked._

 _"That's never bothered you before." he said._

 _"It's not the same." she replied. "I-I like how nice you are here...why can't you be like that when I'm awake?"_

 _"Who says I can't?" he asked._

 _"You." she replied._

 _He laughed at this._

 _"Gryffindors." he said._

 _"Yes." she said pouting. "I am a Gryffindor and proud of it."_

 _He laughed again._

 _"Hermione, you are a very beautiful and talented witch with a good deal of intellect, but that does not mean that you know all the answers to life's questions." he replied._

 _"I know that." said Hermione defensive._

 _Snape smirked._

 _"Don't pout...all I am simply saying is that being a Gryffindor you tend to accept a great deal of things at face value." he said._

 _Hermione narrowed her eyes at him._

 _"You'd better be making a very good point, Slytherin." she warned._

 _"Oh I am." replied Snape as if her threat had no effect. "As you pointed out so valiantly, I am a Slytherin...and as such I am not one to announce my feelings to the world, thus your confusion when it comes to how I view you."_

 _Hermione continued to listen._

 _"So...you do like me?" she asked in a voice with a good deal of Innocence._

 _Snape looked at her serious._

 _"No." he replied honestly. "I don't like you..."_

 _Hermione arch ed any eye brow in confusion._

 _"Then what...?" she started but was cut off when he concluded his statement._

 _Snape smirked once more clasping her face with his pale hand._

 _"I love you Gryffindor, nothing is going to change that." he said looking into her hopeful amber eyes. "I may not always show it but that does not mean that it is not how I truly feel."_

 _"You mean that?" she asked with her eyes still hopeful._

 _The Potions Professor stroked her cheek._

 _"You have my heart." he told her. "Always."_

 _Tears streamed down the cheeks of Hermione in her dream at his words._

 _Dream Snape leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned his kiss but with a definite reflection of her ardor and they ended up laying back in her bed. Snape ran his long pale fingers down her body as she towered above him while they maneuvered in her bed._

 _His obsidian eyes took in the sight of her and gave off the flicker of longing that made her melt into his touch. Hermione's breathing became ragged as they continued to kiss, now both intense in their need for each other that it was hard not to lose themselves in the moment that they were creating._

 _"Severus." she said closing her eyes as he ventured his kissing to that familiar spot on her neck that drove her insane with need._

 _"Hermione." he replied allowing her to run her finger across his pale bare chest._

 _They continued to kiss as she suddenly found herself half naked straddling the raven haired wizard who smirked up at her while running his hands over her exposed belly. A flash of admiration behind his dark eyes._

 _Everything seemed to be going well before the sudden urge to answer the call of nature shattered everything around her and Hermione found herself unable to hold on to the dream and him any longer. }_

Hermione's amber eyes sprang open as she sat up in bed. _Blasted it!" If she hadn't needed to use the loo she could have stayed in bed with HIM forever._ The witch sighed and climbed out of the warmth of her bed and was met with the chill of the morning air. She shivered some as she made her way to the loo, her cold bare feet touching the hardwood floor below.

And it was turning out to be such a beautiful morning.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Hermione made her way down the corridors the brisk chill of the morning hitting against her cheeks as she walked. It had been a refreshing cold despite the shiver that went down her spine. It only took her a second before the scent of herbs and fresh earth over took her senses and she realized that her shiver had nothing to do with the cold. In a matter of seconds the cool baritone drawl of none other than Severus Snape reached her ears.

"Good Morning, Professor Granger." he said as if it was a chore to be polite.

"Good Morning, Professor Snape." she replied trying hard to keep a lid on her churning emotions.

The dream from the night before had still been fresh in her mind and she had not wanted him getting a hint of it. if he did she knew that he'd be probing her mind before they even reached the great hall. Snape kept in pace with her as the doors to The Great Hall became visible. She let out a sigh of relief that caught the ear of Snape but he made no indication to her that he heard it. He continued to walk as if nothing could penetrate that mask of indifference he hid behind.

They reached the door and Snape rolled his eyes when his chivalrous manner kicked in. _Blasted McGonagall._ He opened the door allowing her to enter before him and made his way to his seat, a scowl on his face the entire time. Hermione sat down with her eyes immediately falling down to her plate. The effects of the dream still lingering as she tried her hardest not to look at the dour Professor beside her.

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts..._

Both the bushy haired witch and the dour wizard seemed to be doing their best not to look at each other as they ate their respective meals. The Headmaster had been amused as he watched them with his blue eyes twinkling. It appeared that neither of them seemed to have much of a appetite this morning as they picked at their food and looked up at the clock as if willing it to bring breakfast to an end. Snape seem to be much more agitated than usual. Lupin smirked as his keen ears pick-up the constant pounding of the Potions Master's heart with him being in such close proximity to the object of his affections. The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor had been equally amused that The Charms Mistress' own heart had been beating with just as much vigor.

 _So she does have feelings for him. But they're both too stubborn to admit it even to themselves._

Snape finished off his meal and stormed out of the Great Hall before everyone else. Hermione left a little later but in less of a rude manner. She sighed as she made her way toward the Slytherin side of Hogwarts to Snape's office. She had not ventured to this part of Hogwarts since her 7th year after that night she confronted Severus about him being Sebastian. Hermione approached the large wooden door took a breath to steel herself and knocked on it. Despite being a professor in her own right, she couldn't help feeling like a student as she stood in the unbearable silence awaiting his reply.

"Enter." came the baritone drawl of Severus Snape.

Hermione pushed passed the door and stepped inside. Almost immediately, the familiar scent of herbs and fresh earth hit her as she ventured further inside. A sense of fear crept over her much as it use to when she visited this place as a student. The Potions Master's intimidating presence seemed to extend to his personal space as well.

"What can I do for you, Professor Granger?" asked Snape.

"I came to give you a copy of my syllabus as you instructed." replied Hermione trying hard not to meet his eyes.

Snape made a few marks on the parchment that he had been staring down at since she arrived. He pointed toward the end of his desk which had been eclipsed by piles of parchment, stacks of unopened envelopes, and revised copies of his own syllabus. The bushy haired witch ventured over to where he had pointed. Her amber eyes scanned the piles and fell on an old envelope with her handwriting. She recalled with utter clarity that it had been from a letter she had written to "Sebastian Prince" when Professor Snape had agreed to be her go between. She nearly rolled her eyes at the thought of it.

The young witch averted her eyes from the desk taking in a moment to scan the office as a whole. She spent so little time actually in this place as a student that she had not noticed the soft playing of piano music in the background, nor the obviously muggle portrait hanging behind him on the wall that depicted the artist's interpretation of a star filled night sky. Hermione smiled when she looked upon the painting. _Perhaps there is more to Severus Snape than what meets the eye._

The words of Snape in her dreams came back to her in that moment.

 _{I am a Slytherin...and as such I am not one to announce my feelings to the world, thus your confusion when it comes to how I view you."}_

"I never knew you liked Van Gough." said Hermione trying to make small talk.

Snape sighed and looked up from his parchment.

"Professor Granger, is there a reason that you are still here?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, not really." replied Hermione honestly. "I simply observed the painting on the wall behind you and became a little curious as to why you chose it considering it's from a muggle artist."

Snape looked at the young witch with an impassive expression.

"That painting has been in my office since I first started teaching here." he said. "You have come in and out of my office a great deal during your 7th year and you wait until now to ask me about it?"

Hermione nodded.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"To answer your question, since you will no doubt pester me until you receive an answer, I happen to be fond of that particular painting the connection to the artist is irrelevant." he said.

"It's quite a beautiful painting." said Hermione.

"Alas, it is only a replica." said Snape. "Well, now that your damnable curiosity has been sated, would you kindly take your leave...I have a good deal of work to get through on top of going over your syllabus."

Hermione threw her arms up in mock surrender.

"Alright...Alright." she said. "I'm going grouch."

She had been halfway down the corridor when she finally heard the large wooden door slam shut. She had been long gone when Snape leaned against it, nearly sinking to the floor before he caught himself. His heart was pounding in his chest, he was glad that for once Lupin had not been within ear shot or the blasted werewolf would not be able to stop his gloating for weeks.

The Potions Professor sighed as she made his way over to his desk. He wasn't kidding when he told Hermione that he had a lot of work to get to on top of looking over her syllabus. The first years were mostly dunderheads with little to no flair for potions or any other class for that matter. He sighed once more picking-up the parchment he had been marking.

A brief thought of Hermione came back to him. She had been the first to ever ask him about the painting on the wall. Perhaps, he should have told her that it was a gift from Minerva and Albus when he first began to teach. It had been Minerva McGonagall that had observed when he had been carrying a book of muggle art and always seemed to be lost in the page with that very portrait. He would look at it for hours believing no one had noticed it.

The Head of Gryffindor House had been utterly stunned that unlike most shifty opportunistic, students of Slytherin house, Severus Snape appeared to have more depth to him than what he exhibited on the outside. The old witch had been a fan of muggle art for a number of years and always believed she had been alone in her appreciation for such simple things in the wake of magic.

 _Starry Night,_ did not leap off the page per-say, nor did it twinkle or shine. There was nothing particularly magical about the painting but it seemed to speak to Severus on a level that magic could never really seem to reach. The brush strokes and swirls of paint had been all the wonder that was required to conjure the magic that captivated the Slytherin.

Leave it to Hermione Granger to hone in on the only personal artifact in Snape's possession that had nothing to do with Potions or academics.

"Insufferable-know-it-all." he said shaking her from his thoughts and returning back to his work.

 _Hermione Granger's Office, Hogwarts..._

Hermione walked into her own office with a smile on her face. She had figured out something personal about Severus Snape that no one else seemed to have been aware of. Her smile widened when she sat down in her chair and looked up at the portrait on her own wall. It was a large replica of _Still Life with Sunflowers._ She had always fancied the painting even knowing what became of the muggle artist and his slow decent into madness this painting seemed to always make her smile and think of innocent things like blissful summers and her parents. She thought nothing of the hardships of war or chaos that gripped the wizarding and muggle worlds whenever she looked upon this painting. She wondered briefly if Snape thought the same when he looked at his painting.

Apparently, she and Snape had a lot more in common than either one of them realized. The love of books had been one thing but now the seem to have similar tastes in art. For a moment Hermione tried to imagine Snape had an interest in poetry, and if he had if said poetry would have a dark theme. When the image became too much she simply smiled and focused her attention back on her work casting the idea away as ridiculous. _Then again stranger things have been known to have happened._


	53. Chapter 52:Re-ignition of a Rivalry

**Chapter 52:** _ **Re-ignition of a Rivalry**_

 _ **{A/N: Gryffindor v.s Slytherin}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

 _ **A**_ s if having to spend his free periods instructing Hermione on how to be a Hogwarts Professor, Severus Snape was further agitated to find that his patrols were to be invaded by the bushy haired know-it-all as well. If Dumbledore had not been so adamant about his stance on keeping Hermione Granger around as a Charms Professor, Snape would have sworn that the old wizard was up to no good. Edward and Remus Lupin had been enough trouble with their meddling, the last thing he needed was for Dumbledore to start. The old man was tenacious when it came to his ideas and already twisted Snape's arm about enough as of late. The dour man had been starting out on his usually solitary late patrol when the bushy haired witch rounded the corner. He had been lost in his thoughts of scolding himself about thinking about her and suddenly felt the familiar pressure of someone running into his chest.

Amber eyes looked up at him from the cold hard ground below, a look of utter shock on her face as she tried to compose herself.

"Clumsy little chit." he said annoyed at finding her once again invading his personal space. "

"S-Sorry." said Hermione still unable to get the image of him being her former Professor out of her mind.

"Why don't you watch where you are going?" he asked irate.

"I said I was sorry." replied Hermione getting to her feet and dusting herself off. "You don't need to be so rude."

"I suppose I should have expected this from a Gryffindor such as yourself, your house always did lack common grace and subtlety." he said.

Hermione glared at him.

"I suppose bad manners is a common Slytherin trait." she countered. "Seeing as you are Head of Slytherin House, I suppose I shouldn't fault the students too badly from following your rotten example."

Obsidian met Amber as both The Potions Master and The Charms Mistress glared at each other.

"I don't have time for this." said Snape annoyed. "Annoy someone else Granger."

He walked away seething, his robes billowing behind him. Hermione got to her feet looking after him as rage filed across her face as well. _Stupid Git. He could have at least helped me up._ She made her way toward her office.

 _Charms Classroom, Hogwarts..._

The rest of the day had not been pleasant for the young witch. She had been teaching the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin class and once again she had to deal with Mr. Embers and his infamous antics. The lesson began with Hermione teaching the class a new charm spell that she deemed safe considering their inexperience.

" _Globus glacies_." said Hermione demonstrating the charm to the students.

She flicked her wand with all the precision and poise befitting a Charms Mistress. Most of the students had difficulty with even the most basic of wand movements. She demonstrated the proper technique several times and paired a few of them up partners of equal skill.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

It was most unexpected when Hermione came upon a first year Hufflepuff girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had been a sweet little thing with a timid nature and a soft voice. Hermione knew her well. She had been one of the few students that seemed to show any promise in her class. The young witch was an extremely hard worker and well mannered. She couldn't imagine why the young girl had been upset. Ever the compassionate Gryffindor, Hermione bent down at the young witch's side.

"Wendy." she said softly. "Would you mind telling me why you are so upset?"

The young blonde witch looked up at her. Tears still streaming down her soft round cheeks. She seemed to have gone pale in the wake of whatever made her so upset.

"P-Professor Snape is so mean." she said with a shaking voice as the tears continued to fall.

Hermione sighed knowing all too well how the girl was feeling at the moment.

"Wendy believe it or not, Professor Snape usually has a good reason for acting the way that he does." she said believing this to be another Neville Longbottom case.

"You mean he has a reason for calling me an idiot in front of the whole class for knowing the right answer to his question?" asked Wendy.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"He called you an idiot?" she asked.

"Yes." replied Wendy. "He also said that I was a know-it-all and that fact spouting is all that I seem to ever be good at."

Hermione's eyes narrowed recalling how the same words had been used against her when she was his student.

"I don't know what I did to him." said Wendy sniffling. "I only answered the question when no one else seemed to want to."

Hermione sighed.

"Don't you worry about anything that Professor Snape says to hurt your feelings." she said. "He's just being a big git."

Wendy looked up at Hermione, her tears subsiding.

"I'll have a talk with him and see if I can get him to leave you alone." continued Hermione paying no attention to the young witch's admiration.

"Y-Your not scared of him?" asked Wendy.

Hermione smiled warmly at the young witch.

"No." she replied.

"Why not?" asked Wendy.

Hermione continued to smile at the young witch.

"I went to school went with him." she replied.

The young witch's eyes widened.

"You had classes with Professor Snape?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes." she replied. "And wouldn't you know, he was quite jealous that I was better at charms than him."

Wendy smiled.

"Is that why he gets mad at me?" she asked seeing humor in it now.

Hermione said nothing but still smiled warmly letting the young witch come to her own conclusions.

"This is our little secret." said Hermione. "The next time he tries to make you cry in potions just remember he will never be as good as you in charms."

This bit of knowledge seemed to brighten the young Hufflepuff's day.

"I feel much better Professor Granger." she said happily. "Thank you."

Hermione and Wendy got to their feet. The dusted themselves off and the little witch hugged Hermione before she took off to find her friends. The bushy haired Professor turned her attention to the tall pale wizard cloaked in ebony as he made his way across the grounds. His robes billowing behind him.

 _So he thinks he can bully a little girl for showing intelligence huh?_

Hermione made her way toward the grounds, her amber eyes burning with rage at the rude and unfair treatment Snape had showed the little Hufflepuff girl.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

Snape had a scowl on his pale sallow face as he made his way across the grounds. His obsidian eyes had flashed in rage as he took in the sight of Hermione Granger as she stalked over toward him. The look on her face had been of utter fury as she approached. _What the hell does she want now?_ The Potions Master had been stunned that Granger had not been the least intimidated by the menacing scowl that had already been on his face.

"Are you naturally a git or do you have to work at it?" asked Hermione irate.

"I beg your pardon." said Snape in confusion.

"Is there an unresolved issue with you when it comes to a girl showing any kind of intelligence in your class?" asked Hermione.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"Let me guess, Miss Shrouder found a sympathetic ear to vent her fragile little feelings?" he said folding his arms across his chest.

"And let me guess, you couldn't help picking on her because she was too smart for your boring lesson plan?" countered Hermione.

Snape glared at her.

"I have been teaching far longer than you have been Miss Granger." he said reverting back to addressing her as a student.

"In case you haven't noticed teaching has evolved since your cave man days, Severus." countered Hermione purposely using his first name to show that she was no longer his student and demanded respect as a colleague.

"Watch it witch." replied Snape. "Or do I have to remind you just who it is you are addressing with such disrespect."

Hermione still had not wavered.

"I know exactly who it is I am addressing." she said.

Snape walked over toward her, he towered over her with his obsidian eyes burning with rage as he stared down at her. She met his gaze with her amber eyes glinting with just as much fury.

"You will do well to remain in your place Miss Granger." said Snape a dangerous tone in his voice.

"You will do well to show me some respect Severus Snape, I am no longer your student and I believe as I always have that your constant bullying when it comes to your students is uncalled for." said Hermione as if she had been unaffected by the threat in his voice.

Snape had been about to say something when he noted the amount of young eyes that had been on him as he snarled at Hermione. The last thing he needed was these brats preying into his personal relationship. His obsidian eyes shifted from the various students back to Hermione who had not seemed to notice the audience they had either.

"Meet me in my office." said Snape through gritted teeth. "We will discuss this matter further there."

Hermione had barely noticed that her breath had become ragged as she continued to glare at him.

"Fine by me." she said.

At the close of her words Snape stormed off toward the dungeons. Hermione waited a few moments and followed still just as angry as he was and intent on getting her point across.

 _Snape's Office, Hogwarts..._

Snape had been fuming when he burst through the doors of his office. Hermione followed him barely getting a foot in the door before he whirled around on her. His eyes burning with rage as he loomed over the witch grabbing her arms and glaring down at her. She still had not been afraid of him as the heat radiated off both their bodies. The aggression leaving their breaths ragged.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF TELLING ME HOW TO TEACH!?" yelled Snape.

Hermione still would not be intimidated.

"I NEVER TOLD YOU HOW TO TEACH I SIMPLY ASKED YOU TO STOP BEING A PRAT!" she shouted back.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the witch as she pulled out of his grasp and folded her arms across her chest.

"If you think I am going to let you get away with trying to hurt that girl because she reminds you of me, then you have another thing coming." she said no longer shouting.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Snape moving over to his desk and taking a seat in his chair.

"Don't play dumb with me Slytherin." said Hermione. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Snape narrowed his eyes, an eerie calm coming over him as he glared at the witch in question.

"Severus, who do you think you're fooling?" asked Hermione. "This is me your talking to...I've seen what you did to Harry and Neville during my time at Hogwarts do you really think I cannot tell when you are being an intentional git?"

"As if your pleasant words have any meaning to me." replied Snape. "You know nothing of me so do not try and pretend otherwise."

"You're wrong Severus." said Hermione.

"And I suppose you can tell me more about who I am that I can tell you." said Snape.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Already she had been fed up with this pointless conversation.

"I won't let you treat these students like you did us Severus." said Hermione.

"Just what are you going to do to stop me?" asked Snape in a bored tone.

"I'm sure you remember what it's like to be on the opposite end of one of my hexes." replied Hermione. "I'm not a student anymore Severus, there is no power barrier between us."

Snape sat up leaning across his desk so that she could get a good look at the intent in his eyes.

"And I'm sure you remember that the so-called barrier was only there for your protection, Miss Granger." said Snape with a gleam in his eye. "Not mine."

"You've been warned Severus." said Hermione.

"Duly noted." he replied. "Just in case you've forgotten, Draco Malfoy is not here to protect you."

"And Harry Potter isn't here to protect you." she countered.

Hermione took her leave of him. Snape turned his attention to the stack on his desk. A smirk spread across his pale face. _If Granger thought that she was going to intimidate him she had another thing coming._

 _Charms Classroom, Hogwarts..._

Once again the Slytherin-Gryffindor class of 1st years proved to be a challenge. Hermione had been annoyed that Austin Embers and the new Slytherins had suddenly become unruly. She had been use to the antics of Austin, he was a class clown but for the entire Slytherin group to act out in her class had been strange. She had become suspicious when after the first two days of this new behavior that it was reoccurring with students that had never been a problem before. Even worse was the Austin seemed to be the ring leader.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she came to the realization that Snape had some how gotten his students to act out just to mess with her. She marched over to his office after class had let out to give him a piece of her mind. As usual the dour wizard denied having anything to do with the students change in behavior and accused her or thinking everything was about her. He taunted her with possible paranoia since she had virtually threatened him the last time they had a heated discussion.

The bushy haired witch had known that Snape had done something, it wasn't like any of the Slytherin students to misbehave outside of Mr. Embers. She had known from being friends with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy that Snape ran a tight ship when it came to being Head of Slytherin House and everyone knew that he did not tolerate disrespect in any form.

The witch couldn't prove it and of course being Slytherin, Snape was extremely careful and didn't brag or boast when it came to things so she would never be able to effectively catch him but she new it was him. So she countered in the only what she could.

Fighting fire with fire so to speak.

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts..._

Snape had been in the middle of a lecture about flubberworms and what happens when you add them to _Canis Root_ when Hermione Granger entered the classroom. All eyes on the 2nd year Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw class fell on her as she walked over to his desk and sat down quietly Snape narrowed his eyes at the witch for her audacity but simply continued his lecture. Wendy Shrouder had been in attendance smiling sweetly at the Charms Mistress as she glared at Snape.

Snape did his best to continue on as if she had not been there but he couldn't help shake the feeling that the young witch had been up to no good. Little did Snape know, he had been dead right about Hermione's antics. She quickly flicked her wand casting a spell in the direction of the Potions Professor with a smirk on her face.

 _"Bat de ergastulis."_ she said.

Snape had only a moment of clarity before he realized just what the crafty witch had done.

He groaned feeling as his cape shifted and bent into what looked like a large black bat's wing. It connected itself to the flesh of his back and flapped wildly in the wake of his rage. Another bat wing sprouted and Snape glared at Hermione with murder in his eyes. The 2nd year students didn't know wither to laugh or be terrified, Snape had already been known as The Dungeon Bat From Hell as far as some of them had been concerned the stories about The Potions Professor reigned true.

Snape dismissed his class and took off after Hermione as she made a B-line for the door. He struggled to grip his wand but the witch had forgotten that he could do wandless magic. He would get her and he would get her good for this.

"How's that for originality Snape?" asked Hermione before she took off out the door.

"I will get you for this Granger." he replied irate.

As they ran his baritone rich voice faded into the squeaking sound of bats.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

The bushy haired witch formerly of Gryffindor house took off at a run through the corridors as Snape trailed behind her his face twisted in an angry snarl. She had forgotten just how fast the Potions Professor was when it came to running. She had been so busy running that she did not realize that Snape had gotten a spell off before the bat transformation took his ability to speak. The words had gone passed her ears without a single connection.

 _"Corpus orangutan!"_ had been the last thing he shouted in his own voice.

Students laughed all over the grounds as a bat chased an orangutan around the lake. The squealing bat tried it's best to grip the orange primate with it's claws. The primate stretched it's long orange fur clad arms and swatted at the bat as if it were a pesky insect. Remus Lupin happened upon the scene he shook his head as he watched the two animals race about.

The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor pulled his wand and flicked it in the direction of the orange primate.

" _Conuertere igitur ad formam."_ he said.

Within seconds Hermione Granger reappeared back in her original form. She had been breathing ragged from being in pursuit of the large black bat that had still been looming in the air above them. The black bat beat it's wings in an irate manner making high pitched squeaking noises. Lupin turned to Hermione with an arched eyebrow.

"Something between you and Severus I take it?" he said amused.

Hermione nodded.

"Could you do me a favor and hold off on returning him back to his normal form?" she asked.

Lupin shook his head.

"No can do." he replied. "As fun as it would be to see him strut around as a bat, I have no desire to be on the opposite end of a hex from my son's godfather."

Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"Tell you what.' said Lupin. "I'll give you a head start."

Hermione nodded grateful. She then took off back toward her quarters. Lupin laughed and turned his attention to the bat flapping it's wings. It's obsidian eyes clearly lit with rage. Lupin sighed. It was a pity he had to turn him back, he much preferred him as a bat.

"Conuertere igitur ad formam." said Lupin again with another wave of his wand.

In a matter of seconds Severus Snape dropped out of the sky and onto his back in the green grass below. His face had been twisted in rage as he scrambled to his feet.

"You sure took your sweet time." he hissed irate.

Lupin simply shrugged.

"Go easy on her Severus." he said as the potions Professor took off in the direction of Hermione Granger's private quarters.

"I don't think so." had been his rushed reply.

Lupin shook his head and headed back toward his office. This was going to be quite an interesting year for Hogwarts.

 _The Gounds, Hogwarts..._

Minerva McGonagall had been livid when she discovered Severus Snape trying to break into Hermione Granger's private quarters. The old witch made sure to cast a few nasty hexes at the Potions Professor. He had a hard time explaining that Hermione had initiated the entire ordeal. Every the protective lioness Minerva set upon him like he had been a child. Snape had been very annoyed when he came to dinner that night. Hermione could scarcely look up from her meal without having to fight back a smile from the scene she witnessed.

Lupin had been smirking as he ate. Dumbledore had been curious to Minerva's shift in mood as she narrowed her eyes at Severus who did his best to slink down in his chair. When they left the hall it had been another story as Snape came charging at Hermione before she could get a word in edgewise.

" _dog lignorum_!" came his shout.

Hermione had just enough time to send off a counter spell.

"Replicat alica!" she shouted before her mouth and body twisted into the sorted for of a wolf looking dog.

Snape had barely any time to gloat with his own form becoming twisted in more of the same fashion.

The students who had been on patrol simply shook their heads when a large black mongrel chased a chestnut dog across the grounds. The black dog had been vengeful and snappy as the female playfully chased after him and nipped at his tail. The mongrel growled viciously in warning. The chestnut dog simply whimpered with all the enthusiasm as a young pup and boldly nipped at his ear.

Lupin had been utterly shocked to find two dogs chasing each other back n' forth on the grounds. He didn't need anyone to point out who was who, his sense of smell and his understanding of these animals had been all he needed. The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor shook his head as he drew his wand and flicked it at the chestnut pup with amber eyes.

 _"Conuertere igitur ad formam."_ said Lupin.

Hermione's dog form whimpered as it twisted and stretched becoming the clear form of the young adult witch. She smiled when she saw Lupin grateful to him once again for his assistance.

"Thank you Remus." said Hermione seconds before she took off for her quarters.

"No problem Hermione." he called after her.

The werewolf turned his attention to the black mongrel. An eerie smile filed across his face as he took in the sight of Severus Snape in the form of a black mongrel. The image had been just too perfect. Sirius Black himself would have gotten a kick out of Snape taking on a form that mirrored his own after all the years of the dour wizard referring to him as a mongrel.

"Are you Sirius?" said Lupin jesting "or are you Severus?"

Snape growled viciously at Lupin for referring him as Sirius Black. _Keep it up Lupin and I'll put flubberworm pus in your Wolfsbane potion._

Lupin's eyes widened at the words that entered his mind.

"Well, when you put it that way." he said. "There is no doubt that you are indeed Severus."

The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor flicked his wand again but in the direction of the black mongrel.

 _"Conuertere igitur ad formam."_ he said again.

In seconds Severus Snape's ebony clad form appeared and he scrambled to his feet.

"Not a word." he said in an icy tone.

Lupin nodded as the Potions Master headed toward the Slytherin dungeons. He knew better than to chase Hermione to her quarters this time. He had no doubt in his mind that Minerva had taken it upon herself to lurk about.

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts..._

Uncontrollable laughter erupted in the Great Hall when both Severus Snape and Hermione Granger arrived after their latest battle of wills. Snape had been clad in vibrant pink robes with little red hearts decorating them. His raven hair had been turned honey blond and he glared at everyone as he at his meal as if nothing had changed. He had some comfort in the knowledge that he had not been the only one to generate everyone's laughter that evening. Hermione Granger sat beside him, he fair complexion clad in light green scales. She gripped her fork with a claw glaring at everyone as she ate her meal. The rest of the staff didn't know what to make of the scene. Dumbledore chuckled gleefully as he took in the sight of them. Lupin could hardly stifle his laughter as he watched them struggle to act as if nothing had been different.

Snape had just left his office when Hermione came around the corner and struck him with a prettying charm. He had been utterly disgusted when she dyed his robes pink, the little red hearts had been nauseating enough but when she added the blond dye to his raven hair he had enough and cast the most twisted hex he could think of on her. As a result she became clad in light green scales, with monstrous claws and the added bonus was the twisted hissing snakes that now took the place of her hair.

Minerva had been utterly speechless as she looked upon the two younger professors.

Snape and Hermione finished their meal without further incident and retired to their respective quarters.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Having come to the conclusion that Snape would get even more nasty when it came to his hexes, Hermione caught up to him after breakfast. He glared at her as if she had been an enemy. The young witch waved a white handkerchief in surrender and Snape arched an eyebrow at her in response. The ongoing battle had left both of them drained and with a stack of work that needed to be gone through. Neither of them had been able to concentrate as the battle continued with them looking over their shoulder for the other ready to hex on sight.

"Do you concede?" asked Snape in much the same manner he had Jarvis when he dueled him at Lady Hamershal's estate.

"Yes." replied Hermione. "You win."

Snape smirked.

"Naturally." he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You really are one vindictive git." she said.

Snape shrugged.

"So they tell me." he replied.

"While I can't say that I liked being changed into various animals..." started Hermione.

"A chain of events that you started." replied Snape cutting her off.

"...But I did have more fun these past few days than I had in a really long time." continued Hermione. "I suppose, I should thank you for that."

Snape scoffed.

The bushy haired witch had not been put off by it.

"Really Severus." she said sweetly. "Thank you."

Snape had been utterly stunned by being thanked for seeking vengeance on her.

The bushy haired witch closed the gap between them and stood up on the tips of her toes. Snape had been truly shocked when the young witch's soft pink lips pressed against his pale cheek.

"Have a good night Severus." said Hermione sweetly.

Snape couldn't find his word to reply. He simply watched as she disappeared back toward her quarters. _What the hell was that? Why had she kissed me? I do not recall doing anything to warrant a kiss._ Feeling utterly confused for the first time in years, Severus Snape ventured back toward the Slytherin dungeons.


	54. Chapter 53:Guess Who's Coming For Dinne

**Chapter 53:** _ **Guess Who's Coming For Dinner?**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Severus Snape's Office, Hogwarts..._

 _ **A**_ late appointment with a young Slytherin had been the last thing Snape needed at the moment with his pounding headache and utterly blunt reasoning as of late. The Potions Master found himself massaging his temple as he looked down at the first year red haired boy with dark eyes. Apparently, Mr. Embers had been acting out in all of his various classes. It had gotten so bad that Minerva had dragged the boy by his ear all the way to Snape's office.

"Mr. Embers." said Snape annoyed. "Am I to understand that you enjoy being an irritant?"

Austin looked down at his finger twisting in the loose folds of his student robes. The Slytherin tie neatly around his neck sagged to the side as he tried not to look into the eyes of Severus Snape.

"N-No sir." replied Austin in a quiet voice.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this. The boy was reported to have been usually talkative. He wondered if it had just been his presence that unnerved the boy.

"According to the reports that I am getting about your behavior, you seem to relish being an irritant." said Snape.

Austin continued to look down at his hands. Still fiddling with his robes. He had not the courage to look his Head of House in the eye and take in the disappointment he had generated from the dour man.

"Mr. Embers what is your situation like at home?" asked Snape knowing all too well the tell tale signs of a lack of stability.

"M-My parents are dead sir." replied Austin. "T-They died when I was a baby."

Snape took this in.

"Do you have anyone who cares for you outside of Hogwarts?" he asked.

Austin seemed to crouch further in his seat.

"N-No sir." he replied. "My uncle had been the only relative I had but after he put me on the train he moved away."

Snape felt a flash of rage come over him recalling something similar in his own past.

"So you have no one?" asked Snape trying to get a hold of his temper before he scared the boy.

"N-No sir." replied Austin. "I-I'm a ward of the school...or at least that's what professor Dumbledore says."

Snape took this in as well.

"It appears Mr. Embers, that as your Head of House I have more say in what becomes of you." he said looking at the young man.

Austin nodded slowly.

Snape sighed.

"You will serve detention with me for three weeks." he said. "Your inappropriate behavior in your other classes ends as of this moment."

Austin nodded.

"I want to see your report card from every class." said Snape. "If there is a class you are failing we will work on how to improve you."

Austin nodded again.

"For Merlin's sake no more attention seeking." said Snape. "You are a Slytherin...we do not show off...if we do something it is with both subtlety and meticulous calculation."

Austin's ears perked at this.

"Sir?" he said not sure he heard his Professor right.

"Don't be daft boy." said Snape. "I'm not giving you permission to break the rules, I am simply telling you that there is a better way to exercise your apparent angst."

This brought a smile to the young Slytherin's face. Professor Snape had been alright as far as he was concerned.

"I take it that you haven't been off Hogwarts grounds since you first arrived." said Snape.

Austin shook his head.

Snape sighed.

"As I thought." he said. "I am attending dinner at a friend's house this evening, I suppose it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience if you tagged along."

"Really Professor Snape, you mean it?" asked Austin.

"Sure why not." said Snape. "Everyone else there is bringing a kid...I might as well give them something else to talk about."

The young Slytherin had not know what to say.

"Thank you Professor Snape." he said happily. "Everyone always talks about how mean you are but I knew you were a swell guy."

Snape rolled his eyes at the compliment.

"Just go get ready before I change my mind." he said annoyed.

Austin nodded and made his way to the door.

"Thank you again, Professor." he said once more and headed out the door.

When the boy was gone Snape smirked at the controversy that the boy's appearance at Malfoy manner would cause. To see Narcissa Malfoy scrambling about jolted by the fact that Snape brought a kid to dinner would be more than enough entertainment for the evening.

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Pristine elegance had been in effect when Severus Snape arrived at Malfoy Manor. He had not been alone with Austin Embers in tow as they stood at the door to the manor. Snape looked over young Austin, the boy had really gone all out, slicking back his short red hair and putting on his best black dress robes. Snape smirked noting the air of superiority that had come across the young Slytherin. Lucius answered the door himself knowing full well who had been on the other side. He had been taken aback to find that Snape had not been alone this time but in the company of a young man with red hair and brown eyes. The handsome albino blond had been so stunned that he had not known that his mouth had still been agape as his gray eyes took them in.

"Lucius." said Snape with a smirk. "Close your mouth before flies get in."

Austin smiled making a mental note to use that at a later date.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Snape.

"Yes." he said trying to composing himself. "Well, come in."

Snape nodded once in respect and entered the house with Austin in front of him. The young Slytherin smiled taking in the sight of the well decorated manor. The smaller wizard had been stunned to see a six year old boy and a three year old girl come running toward the door with smiles on their faces.

"Uncle Severus is here!" they shouted excitedly in unison. "Uncle Severus is here!"

Snape sighed taking in the sight of Lucius Malfoy's grandchildren.

The two younger Malfoys crowded them immediately in a bid to get to Snape.

"Scorpius, Jasmine." said Snape. "This is Austin."

"Hello, Austin." said Scorpius Malfoy with a charming smile very much like his grandfather's.

"Hi, Austin." said Jasmine waving her hand sweetly.

"Hello Scorpius." said Austin. "Hello Jasmine."

"I'm six years old." said Scorpius proudly.

"I'm three." added Jasmine.

"Well, I'm eleven." said Austin.

The two younger Malfoys had been impressed.

"So you go to Hogwarts?" asked Scorpius amazed.

"Yes." replied Austin. "I do indeed."

"My Daddy went to Hogwarts." said Jasmine happily. "My Uncle Severus teaches there too."

Snape smirked at the small talk. Austin seemed comfortable enough.

It had been only a second later that Draco Malfoy in all his young adult glory came strolling into the room in a causal black suit with shiny dress shoes. Snape shook his head taking in the sight of his Godson.

"Hey Uncle Severus." said Draco in a pleasant tone.

"Hay is for horses, Draco." replied Snape. "Spending too much time with Potter and Weasley I see."

Draco put a hand behind his head in a bid to sort out how best to retort. Snape smirked as the young wizard settled for venturing over and shaking his hand firmly.

"Who's the little tyke?" asked Draco noticing Austin Embers for the first time.

"Mr. Embers is my guest for the evening." said Snape.

Draco looked at his uncle for a moment and shrugged.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Mr. Embers." he said. "I am Draco Malfoy, Scorpius and Jasmine's father."

Austin looked back between the young Malfoy children and Draco. They had looked a good deal like him, but he had been surprised at how young of a father he had been. Still, the boy respectfully held out his hand. Draco smiled and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." said Austin clear and respectfully. "My name is Austin."

"As I said, Austin." said Draco acknowledging his first name. "Welcome...any guest of my Godfather's is definitely a refreshing sight around here."

Austin returned Draco's smile.

"You'll be happy to know that your dear mother saw fit to intrude upon our evening yet again." said Lucius as he put a hand on Snape's shoulder. "With any luck she'll keel over in shock once she notices you've brought home a child and not a witch she can call daughter."

Snape and Lucius shared a chuckle at this.

"Have you told her that a certain bushy haired know-it-all has returned to Hogwarts?" asked Snape.

"No." replied Lucius. "I'm staying as far away from that force of nature as possible."

Snape laughed again.

The laughter of the two older wizards caught the attention of the witch in question.

"Severus Sebastian Snape, you get in here right this instant." came the familiar bellow of Lady Hamershal from the back room.

"Bloody Hell." said Snape with a sigh. "Come along Mr. Embers...it appears that mother wants to meet you."

Austin looked up at Snape confused.

"Y-You're mother's still alive sir?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Snape with a snarl. "How unfortunate for me."

He wondered if Hermione Granger would ever realize just how much it cost him to save her life all those years ago. He could deal with the hexes and curses, he could have even dealt with the uncharted demon realm so long as LeStrange died and shut up. The only real price Snape had to pay in a bid to save the young witch was dealing with his mother when he had been perfectly happy to keep her out of his life.

 _The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

The sound of children running and laughing had been all around the burrow as Harry and Ginny's boys made enough noise for it to sound like a three ring circus. Hermione had been greeted warmly as soon as she stepped foot on the front porch. No sooner had she got there the boys came running with smiles on their faces.

"Auntie Mione!" shouted James happily.

"God-mom!" shouted Albus Severus.

Hermione found herself in the center of a group hug by both boys.

"Hello James." said Hermione tussling the young wizard's dark messy hair.

The boy had looked so much like Harry and James Potter that it was uncanny. If that wasn't enough Sirius's Black's charm wasn't a bad trait on him either.

"Hello Sev." said Hermione picking the smaller boy up in her arms and planting a big kiss on his cheek.

"Eww." said Albus Severus in reaction.

Hermione laughed realizing just how much like his namesake Albus Severus had been.

"What's so funny?" asked Albus Severus.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh again at how much the boy took after his namesake.

"You have no idea how much you act like your Uncle Severus." she said with a smile.

Albus Severus smiled proudly. He had heard all the stories about the great wizard Severus Snape and why he had gotten his name from him. The boy had much preferred to be called Sev before Albus. Though he had a great deal of respect for the headmaster of Hogwarts. He had even met the man a few times but he always got the feeling he was strange.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts so I can meet him." said Albus Severus.

Hermione tussled the younger wizard's dark hair.

"I'm sure." she said putting him back down.

All three of them headed into the house where Hermione found herself immediately swarmed by Weasleys.

"Hey little sis." said Fred with a smile on his face.

"You're just in time." added George.

"Mione!" said Ron rushing over from the back.

He pulled the witch into rather sloppy hug.

"Hello to you too Ronald." said Hermione trying hard to ignore the stench of onions on him.

"Long time no see." said Ron happily as he put her down.

"I suppose it has been a while." she said making a show of dusting herself off.

Harry came from the back with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Ron, Malfoy is all set for Quidditch tomorrow." he said before he caught sight of Hermione. "Hey Mione."

"Hay is for horses, Harry Potter." said Hermione.

"Well, hello then Professor Granger." said Harry in mock civity.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Prat." she said with a laugh.

"You love it." replied Harry.

He walked over to Hermione and gave her a brotherly hug.

"It feels like it's been ages since your last visit." he said.

"That it has." replied Hermione.

"How is the old git?" asked Harry.

"Severus is his usual git self." replied Hermione.

Harry smiled.

"I'll bet." he said. "You know I may have to make a trip up there to see how he's doing for myself."

"And he'll probably greet you at the door with all manner of nasty hexes." replied Hermione.

"Something tells me you speak from experience." said Harry.

Hermione laughed and ruffled Harry's dark hair.

The green eyed wizard laughed as well.

"Having fun are we?" asked Ginny Potter as she entered the room with a eyebrow arched in the manner of Snape.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"That was great Gin, you sound just like the greasy git." said Ron astonished.

Both Harry and Hermione slapped him in the back of the head at the same time.

"Ow!" said Ron touching his head.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other and burst into laughter once more.

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Snape had been halfway through his meal when his mother immediately started in on the lecture about how he should find himself a good witch to settle down with. Austin said nothing as he ate his food and looked around at the strange new faces at the table. Lucius Malfoy sat at the head of the table with his wife Narcissa near him. Snape sat at the opposite end of the table preferring to be near the exit with Austin in the seat closet to him with Draco, Pansy, Scorpius, and Jasmine sitting in the center seats with Lady Hamershal seated in the center seat closest to Snape much to his annoyance. The young Slytherin had been captivated by the elegance of his surroundings as well as the familiarity everyone seemed to have with each other. He wondered if this was what a real family had been like.

"Severus." said Lady Hamershal.

"Mother." replied Snape stabbing his roast with his fork as he glared up at her.

"When was the last time you spoke to that lovely young witch that cared enough about you to bring you back from that dreadful place?" asked Lady Hamershal.

Snape's eyes flashed rage.

"When was the last time you've heard from Mr. Swortzenberge?" he asked in an icy tone.

Lady Hamershal narrowed her eyes at her son.

"That is none of your business." she said.

"Likewise Mother." replied Snape lifting his goblet in triumph.

Theodora Hamershal had not changed all that much over the course of five years but she had been adamant about her son finding a wife. She had hoped that he would have at least settled down with Hermione Granger, the young witch seemed interested in him enough and after what he had gone through to save her, it seemed almost a shame to let her get away.

The older witch waved her hand and Snape found that his wine had been turned into mud. He spit it out enraged. He had forgotten that his mother could be just as vindictive as he could, quite frankly it's where he must have gotten it to be fair.

"Wretched old bat." said Snape his lips curled in disgust.

"Ungrateful, arrogant worm." replied Lady Hamershal.

Austin had been shocked at the display. He had never would have believed that his Head of House would show blatant disrespect to his own mother.

"Black hearted harpy." said Snape.

"Coil-less snake." replied Lady Hamershal.

Austin looked over at the Malfoys they didn't seem all that impressed by what was going on. The red haired wizard seemed to understand that it was a natural event that seemed to happen every time these two were together. He quietly ate his food.

"All jokes aside." said Lady Hamershal. "I worry about you Severus."

"As do we all." chimed Lucius.

Snape narrowed his eyes at The handsome albino blond.

"I suggest you find that lovely Granger girl and see if she is available." said Lady Hamershal. "You seemed to be fond of each other the last I saw."

Draco Malfoy spit out his goblet of wine as shock over took him.

"You were shagging Granger!?" he asked.

Snape rolled his eyes. Of course his godson would immediately blurt out the worst case scenario. He had definitely been spending too much time with Potter and Weasley.

"Mother." said Snape enraged. "Some times I wonder why you were not sorted into Gryffindor, you have all the subtlety of a hippogriff."

Lady Hamershal shrugged.

"Or it is simply that I see no reason to beat around the bush as the muggles say." she replied indifferent.

"You were really shagging Granger?" asked Pansy equally shocked as she looked at her former Head of House.

"Bloody hell." said Snape.

Lucius started laughing at the looks on everyone's faces. The most priceless had been the one on Narcissa wore as she looked at Snape horrified at the implications of what was being said.

"Well, that cat's out of the bag." said Lucius taking another sip of wine letting his gray eyes flicker from person to person in utter amusement.

"It's not what you are thinking." said Snape calmly. "I never touched Miss Granger while I was her professor."

"So you hooked up afterwards?" asked Pansy.

Snape rolled his eyes at her phrasing.

"No." he said firmly.

"Then how did you end up shagging Granger?" asked Draco.

"Draco, I would advise you to remember whom it is that you are talking to." said Snape with a hint of danger in his tone.

Austin sat quietly taking in the scene. _So Professor Snape and Professor Granger use to date._

"I'm talking to a man that put the moves on his own son's girlfriend." said Draco fuming.

Lucius got to his feet.

"That's enough Draco." he said. "There's more going on that you do not understand."

"What's there to understand Father?" asked Draco glaring at Snape. "It's obvious that Uncle Severus moved in on Granger as soon as his son was transferred back to Drumstrag."

Snape got to his feet now fuming himself.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." he said icily.

"No, I understand perfectly what a little _Mudblood_ whore Granger is." replied Draco.

He took off out the front door.

There was a crack of thunder as everyone realized Draco had just apparated. Snape ran for the door knowing exactly where Draco was headed. He looked back at Austin briefly.

"Lucius look after the boy." he said as he ran out into the front of the house.

"Same to you." Lucius called after him.

With another crack of thunder, Snape had vanished as well. Lucius sat back down in his seat and glared at Lady Hamershal. Pansy had been confused by the entire ordeal.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

"You've missed a great deal girl." replied Lucius. "But like Draco, you too will soon be caught up on the latest gossip."

 _The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

Hermione found herself in an seemingly endless sea of Weasleys. She smiled as she watched everyone dig into the wonderfully prepared dinner that Molly Weasley had put together. Arthur Weasley sat quietly eating in silence while the rest of the family chatted away in various loud discussions. His eyes shifted from face to face with a swelling of pride as he took in the sight of bright red hair in droves. Fred and George laughed and pulled various pranks on each other at the table. It had not mattered how old they had gotten it was just a sight to see them together and happy. Ron had been stuffing his face as he asked his lovely wife Susan to help him stack more food into his plate.

Harry had been smiling as he chatted with Hermione about Hogwarts latest gossip and Ginny chimed in occasionally. Both James and Albus Severus had been working on their plates, although Albus Severus ate sparingly. He had only been three and didn't seem to have that much of an appetite. The house was packed with Weasleys and it was just the way they liked it. Everyone had been fortunate to survive the events of the war with the entire family intact.

Percy and Bill had even showed up with Bill bringing his lovely wife Fleur Delacour-Weasley.

Dinner seemed to be going quite well.

Unfortunately, the peace was shattered by a loud crack of thunder. Everyone rushed outside to see who had arrived in such a dramatic manner. Harry had been the first out the door ready for trouble followed by Ron and Hermione. They had been shocked to find Draco Malfoy had landed in their field. Harry and Ron raced off the stairs over to their best mate with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Malfoy." said Ron with a grin. "Ready to lose?"

"I have no intention on losing Weasley." said Draco with a snarl.

"Famous last words." added Harry with a smile. "What brings you here so early I thought you were having dinner with your family."

"I was." replied Draco bitterly. "But then I was just told some interesting news."

Hermione walked over to the boys with a smile on her face.

"Good to see you Draco."she said.

"I wish I could say the same Granger." spat Draco still bitter.

Hermione arched an eyebrow taken aback by his sudden irate tone and deliberate use of her last name.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"I was doing just fine until a few minutes ago." replied Draco still bitter.

He narrowed his gray eyes at Hermione.

Harry looked back n forth between Draco and Hermione.

"So tell me, how long have you been shagging my Godfather?" asked Draco.

Ron's jaw dropped in shock.

"W-What?" asked Hermione not believing what she had just heard.

"You heard me Granger." replied Draco angry. "How long have you been shagging my Godfather?"

It suddenly dawned on Harry what the albino wizard had been referring to.

Before anyone could utter another word, a second crack of thunder announced the arrival of none other than Severus Snape.

"How long have you two been shagging?" asked Draco not at all phased by his appearance.

"Shut your mouth Draco." said Snape.

"Did you two even wait five minutes after Sebastian was gone?" asked Draco.

Snape drew his wand.

 _"Silencio_." he said casting a silencing charm on Draco.

Hermione glared at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"My humiliation wasn't enough...you had to go bragging to your buddies." she said anger swelling in her chest.

"That is not what happened." replied Snape.

"Like you and Lucius didn't have a good laugh at my expense." said Hermione.

Ron looked back n forth between the two of them as the realization dawned on him.

"Bloody Hell, Malfoy's right!" he said aloud. "You've been shagging Snape!?"

Hermione glared at Ron murderously.

Harry could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Mione." he said.

Before anyone could utter another word she took off.

"Is this true Severus?" asked Arthur from the porch. "Have you been having relations with Hermione?"

"Look it's not what you think." said Snape.

"Like hell it isn't!" shouted Molly Weasley. "My ears do more than frame my face Severus Snape...from where I'm standing I could hear plain as day that you were having relations with Hermione."

"First, this matter is all a misunderstanding that has gotten way out of control." said Snape. "Secondly, Hermione is a grown woman whomever she decides to take up with is none of your business."

Molly glared at him.

Harry sighed giving Snape a sympathetic look. It had been the first time he had seen the man in five years.

"Daddy what's going on?" asked James as he came running to see what all the fuss was about.

"I want to know too Daddy." said Albus Severus.

Snape's obsidian eyes fell on the three year old.

"You're too little to know Sev." said James. "Only big kids and grown ups."

Snape looked back from the boy with green eyes to Harry. His mind had been reeling as he noted that the boy had Lily Evan's eyes and had been apparently named for him. He would press Harry further on the matter but he had to find Hermione.

The dour wizard took off and in a crack of thunder he was gone.

"Who was that man Daddy?" asked Albus Severus pulling on Harry's trouser leg.

"That man." said Harry with a sigh. "Was Professor Severus Snape...the other wizard you were named after."

Albus Severus looked at Harry and a wide smile filed across his little face. _He liked this wizard. He didn't seem as nutty as the older one and he could make himself disappear really fast._

Harry sighed as he looked at all the angry faces Snape left in his wake.

He would have a good deal of explaining to do. With the oath lifted he would have no trouble starting from the beginning. It had been a good a place to start as any.

"Alright, everyone inside." said Harry. "Get comfortable, I have got a really long story to tell you."

 _Outside Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger landed just outside Hogwarts with a crack of thunder. She had tears running down her cheeks as she ran toward the gate. A second crack of thunder signaled the arrival of Severus Snape as he trailed after her. It seemed like history was repeating itself with her running off in tears and him chasing after her.

"Hermione." he called after her.

The bushy haired witch only tried harder to get away from him.

She had again underestimated just how fast he had been and he caught her. He had gone after her with such force that they both tumbled to the ground with him landing hard with his back to the ground and her on his chest. The distraught witch sobbed uncontrollably against him. Snape had not known what more he could do about what had happened. It had been nobody's fault but the consequences where still being felt by both of them.

"Hermione it's not your fault." he said. "What happened then does not make you a bad person."

"I know that Severus." she replied. "but that doesn't stop it from hurting when people say things like that."

Snape wrapped his arms around the distraught witch.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Hermione rested her head on his ebony clad chest listening to the rhythm of his heart beat.

"No." she said. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" asked Snape with an eyebrow arched in confusion.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted." replied Hermione. "Then and now...I was never really all that horrified about being with you...it was just that I knew how people would react to finding out about us and I knew you would want to keep everything that happened in the past...so I tried to do what I think you would have wanted."

Snape sighed holding the witch as he longed to do for so many years.

"I wanted you to have a life of your own." he admitted. "I wanted you to see the world without limitations...me giving in to those feeling would have only reinforced your desire to stay and you would have wasted the already overflowing potential you have on being as close to me as you could possibly get."

Hermione considered this. He had been dead right about how she would have reacted. Even more strange was that Hermione had been dead right about him wanting to keep what happened between her and Sebastian in the past while he had been her professor.

"What a pair we are." she said softly stroking his pale sallow cheek.

"Indeed." replied Snape.

It took them another five minutes before the cold hard ground finally got to Severus and he remembered that he had to go pick up Austin Embers from Malfoy Manor. He and Hermione parted some what begrudgingly. Snape did not know wither to kill Draco or reward him for his antics as of late. The young albino wizard had still been at The Burrows when he arrived to collect Mr. Embers. It was just as well. Snape had still been in the mood to hex him. Pansy Malfoy had been staring at him for a long time when he returned. Her lingering gaze made him uncomfortable. It didn't stay long as he collected Austin and returned to Hogwarts. He had, had enough visiting for one evening.


	55. Chapter 54: Girl's Night Out

**Chapter 54:** _ **Girl's Night Out**_

 _ **{A/N: Hermione has one too many...close but no cigar...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Wizard Mike's Bar, Wizarding World..._

 _ **I**_ t had been Ginny Potter's idea to have a girl's night, she wanted to blow off some steam with Harry and the boys constantly being a handful on a day to day basis. She invited Susan along knowing that the witch deserved a much needed break from Ron. Hermione had been free from her duties from Hogwarts for the night, since she was not head of any house, she didn't need to be on call after hours. It had all been utterly perfect. Ginny insisted that Harry and Ron babysit while she dragged her sister-in law and best friend out for a night on the town. The three young witches had gone out dancing and enjoyed a few drinks. Hermione had been the only single witch in the bunch but she didn't seem all that bothered by it. Susan had not been out before and it was a rare treat for her to see someplace other than a family oriented zone. The music had been decent and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Not that the three witches couldn't handle it if any trouble broke out. Ginny sipped on her club soda as she watched her best friend take in the scene.

"When was the last time you've even been on a date?" Ginny asked.

Hermione took a sip of the red sweet frozen substance she ordered. It had been a muggle drink that the bartender told her was a frozen strawberry daiquiri. She had never really tasted alcohol before but found this sweet flavored drink to be of her liking. Susan had one as well but sipped hers sparingly.

"You remember that creep Lester Foxworth." said Hermione.

"The one that tried to stick his tongue down your throat when you where ordering dinner?" asked Ginny.

"Yep." said Hermione. "That was the last date I've been on."

"Wow." said Susan joining the conversation. "That was like over three years ago."

Hermione nodded taking another sip of her drink.

"That's terrible." said Ginny shaking her head.

Hermione shrugged.

"Where do you get them from Wizard-Creeps-R-Us?" asked Susan.

"Possibly." replied Hermione. "Anyway, I've been spending most of my time working so I haven't had much of a social life."

"An understatement if ever I've heard one." said Ginny.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend and continued sipping her drink.

After the first hour and a half Hermione and Susan ordered a couple more drinks. Ginny remained with her non-alcoholic club soda. After the third hour and seeing how much fun her friends were having Ginny ordered the same drink for herself. The girls had started having fun dancing and chatting as if nothing else in the world mattered at that moment except good company.

Another thirty minutes had Ginny pushing Hermione off on good looking bachelors. Her reasoning had been that her friend needed to get laid and they were not going to leave until she found some suitable male company. Hermione grew bold in her newly liberated state.

"The only suitable male company I need is back at Hogwarts locked in Slytherin dungeons." she said.

Ginny started giggling.

Susan's jaw dropped.

"Really?" said Ginny. "And does this suitable company have a name?"

Hermione glared at her best friend undoubtedly fired up.

"Yes." she replied. "He does."

"I'm all ears." said Ginny knowing exactly who she meant but wanting her friend to at least admit it to herself.

"Severus Sebastian Snape." replied Hermione.

"Mione, just because Snape wanted you as Sebastian doesn't mean that he'd want you now." said Ginny.

Hermione scoffed.

"Stupid Slytherin git." she said. "How does he always have the nerve to be so in control all the time?"

Ginny laughed and sipped her drink.

"I should strangle him for making me wait on him this long." said Hermione.

"Are you going to go back to Hogwarts and give him a piece of your mind?" asked Ginny.

Susan shook her head.

"Are you two not aware that this is Professor Snape you are talking about?" she asked.

"I dare you to go see him." said Ginny.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You heard me." replied Ginny sipping her drink. "I dare you to confront Snape and tell him how you really feel."

Hermione glared at her friend. She had been issued a direct challenge and in her current state there was no way that she was going to back down.

"You're on." she replied with a fire burning behind her amber eyes.

 _Later..._

Ginny and Susan helped Hermione apparate back to Hogwarts. She had been pretty drunk and they had not wanted her to get splinched in the process. They saw her through the door as she made her way toward the Slytherin dungeons with one thing on her mind. Confronting Severus Snape.

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Severus Snape had been asleep when the constant pounding at his door roused him. The pale wizard grumbled as he forced himself to part with his dreams and get out of bed clad in silk pajama pants. He stood up with his bare feet coming into contact with the cold floor below. His raven hair had curtained around his face making it hard for one to see his eyes as she reached his front room and opened the large wooden door. His first thought as he heard the incessant pounding was to hex whomever it had been that was fool enough to pound on his door at such a late hour.

He had been momentarily stunned when he saw that Hermione Granger had been on the other side of it, looking disheveled with a slight sway about her. Her amber eyes had been blazing and her bushy hair had been more wild that he had ever seen it with the exception of when they were in bed together.

"Miss Granger." said Snape irate. "What the hell are you doing knocking on my door at this ungodly hour of the night?"

Hermione had been unphased by his tone. She pushed passed him and entered his front room with a boldness that he had never seen from her before. Snape arched an eyebrow as he watched her taking in all the signs and finally concluded that she had been good and drunk. _That explains it. What else could it be?_

"You have some nerve you, stupid Slytherin git." said Hermione angry.

Snape closed his door and turned his attention to the intoxicated witch standing with her arms folded across her chest with a heated glare fixed on him.

"I beg your pardon." replied Snape.

"How could you just go about your days and act like nothing ever happened?" she said angry. "How could you pretend like everything is like it was knowing what we did?"

Snape sighed. _Great. If I had any doubts about her being drunk their out the window now._

"Miss Granger, we've been over this." he said trying hard not to lose his temper.

"Don't you Miss Granger me Severus Snape." spat Hermione. "I'm not your damn student...and I'm not even sure you have the right to use that professor tone with me anyway."

Snape let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hermione, we've been over this a dozen times." he said. "What happened back then was no body's fault."

"To hell with it being no body's fault." replied Hermione.

She advanced on him before he could blink. The rage pouring off her in waves.

"I gave myself to you, you git!" she said beating her hands against his chest. "I gave myself to you and all you do is walk around like it never happened."

Snape caught her by the wrists.

"Hermione." he said as if struggling with himself. "Stop this."

Tears streamed down the young witch's cheeks.

"Why should I?" she asked bitterly as the tears continued.

Snape glared at her.

"You think you' are the only one that had to suffer through this?" he snapped. "It wasn't as if the past five years were any easier on me."

Hermione looked up to see the fire burning behind his obsidian eyes.

They stood glaring at each other for a few seconds before Snape leaned down and his pale lips crashed into her soft pink ones. Hermione found that her heart was pounding in her chest as Snape suddenly lifted her off the ground and carried her into his bedroom. Spurred on by the heat of the moment she found herself feeling the softness of his mattress as her back pressed against it with his lean body over hers.

They continued to kiss never letting up as their breath became increasingly ragged.

"Severus." she said in a breathless moan.

Snape had still been fighting himself. He wanted nothing more than to simply take what the young beautiful witch was offering him but he had known that the only reason she had been there was because she had been drunk.

"Hermione." he said reluctantly pulling away from her.

She let out something close to a whimper at the loss of contact from his body.

"Severus please." she said softly stroking his bare torso hoping to entice him.

"No." said Snape. "Now is not the time."

Hermione got to her knees and attempted to straddle him. Snape let out a grunt when she came in contact with his erection. He shifted and slammed her onto the bed pinning her wrists above her bushy head. Her amber eyes flickered with heat as she looked up at him. Her slender frame writhing beneath him as she arched her body into his desperate for more contact.

"Please Severus." she said softer still. "No body has to know anything if that's what your worried about...it'll be our secret."

Snape's breathing became increasing ragged.

"And are you going to lead me to my doom then siren?" he asked. "It's such a shame that I haven't a ship to be wrecked upon the rocks that lay at your feet."

Hermione looked at him still intent on having her way. She shifted beneath him grazing his erection with her knee. The movement cause him to groan against his will. She smirked at last finding the weak link in his otherwise superior chain. She moved to repeat the contact causing Snape to let out another involuntary groan.

"Blasted temptress from hell." he said annoyed that her antics were getting to him.

He shifted again still pinning her troublesome wrists above her head.

Hermione wasn't to be denied. She shifted beneath him causing the friction from where their bodies met to stir up more trouble for The Potions Professor. Again Snape let out an involuntary groan but this time he gave an involuntary thrust as well. Unintentionally pressing his erection into Hermione's thighs.

"You are truly from the 2nd circle of hell, Miss Granger." he said still struggling. "You are too drunk to know what you are doing."

Hermione glared at him.

"I know what I want." she replied.

She arched beneath him and Snape felt his resolve slipping. The warmth from her slender body had been haunting his dreams of for the past five years. He longed more than he wished to admit for her to say the very words that came from her lips this very night. The Potions Professor knew that he had been in trouble as the need for her began to fog his mind.

"I'm still not sure if you were sorted into the right house." he said. "You have more Slytherin tact than Narcissa Malfoy."

Hermione said nothing as she continued to try and sway his reasoning in her favor.

Snape sighed looking down at the Gryffindor witch.

"This is for your own good Hermione." he said. " _Dormi_."

Within seconds Hermione Granger had fallen asleep. Snape released her wrists trying to catch his breath as he looked down at the sleeping young witch in his bed. He wondered how she would react come morning when she slept off the alcohol. The dour wizard shook his head and ventured into the loo. He had some unfinished business to take care of before he went to bed courtesy of a certain bushy haired witch. He grumbled about having to behave like a sixth year as he closed the door behind him.

 _Morning..._

Hermione had been enjoying a rather peaceful sleep when the unmistakable scent of herbs and fresh earth came over her in waves. Her amber eyes sprang open. It took only a second for her to realize that she had not been in her bed or anywhere near her own quarters. The young witch sat up pulling the sheet that covered her chest with her. She felt something shift beside her and her eyes widened. Slowly she turned to her left and the sleeping form of Severus Snape had been stretched out beside her.

He had been shirtless and she assumed that he had been naked beneath the covers.

"Severus." said Hermione feeling her head start to throb all at once.

Snape's own eyes sprang open at the sound of his name being called.

"Morning Miss Granger." he said. "Feeling a little worse for wear are we?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. _Smug Git._

"Why am I in your bedroom?" she asked wincing from the pain in her head.

"You simply forced your way in." replied Snape not being able to resist teasing her. _Serves her right for her intrusion._

"What do you mean I forced my way in?" asked Hermione still wincing.

"Apparently after a night out with Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Weasley no doubt, you decided to take it upon yourself to barge into my quarters in the middle of the night and attempted rather comically, might I add, to have your _wicked_ way with me." said Snape still teasing.

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Close your mouth Miss Granger before flies get in." said Snape impressed with his handy work.

Hermione looked at him stunned.

"Did we?" she asked.

"Did we what Miss Granger?" asked Snape.

"You know very well what I am asking." said Hermione narrowing her eyes at him.

"What is the word they are using these days...shag?" said Snape.

Hermione nodded.

"Did we shag?" said Snape completing her question. "Well, of course we did."

Hermione's mouth dropped open again. She could not believe this was happening...again.

"Miss Granger, need I remind you about the flies." said Snape. "Anyway... as I was saying you and I engaged five years ago."

Hermione glared at the dour Potion Professor.

"You stupid git." she said angry.

"You forgot Slytherin." said Snape "if memory serves me correctly...you were quite fond of referring to me as a "Stupid Slytherin Git"...a name you kindly reminded me of last night."

Hermione smacked him across the chest.

Snape laughed and climbed out of bed.

"You made me think..." she said irate.

"That you and I engaged" said Snape finishing her sentence.

"Yes." said Hermione horrified.

"Well, we would have if you had gotten your _wicked_ little way." replied Snape. "Alas, I had no desire to bed such an intoxicated witch...well at least not without the convenient excuse of being intoxicated myself."

Hermione arched an eyebrow in confusion.

Snape smirked and walked out of the bedroom. He returned with an small phial with light blue liquid inside. Hermione looked at it inquisitively. The Potions Professor handed her the phial.

"Drink this." he instructed.

Hermione took the phial and looked at him with a questioning expression.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"For Merlin's sake Miss Granger it's a bloody hangover draught." he said annoyed. "If I wished to poison you it would have been all to easy to do it last night although the idea of it now sorely breeds missed opportunity."

Hermione rolled her eyes this time as she took the small phial into her hands and drank down the contents. Feeling better almost instantly, the bushy haired witch stretched and slipped out of Snape's bed getting to her feet. She cringed at the feel of his cold floor on her bare feet and made her way out into his front room behind him.

He grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace waiting until the flames turned emerald green. Hermione walked over to the floo and smiled as she looked over at Snape who had tried his hardest to fasten a scowl across his face. He stood with his chest bare clad in black silk pajama pants with his hair a mess just after awakening.

He had really been a gentleman. A lesser wizard would have used her drunkenness as an opportunity to have their way with her. Hermione had been truly grateful to him for his self control. It wasn't as if the idea of sleeping with him put her off by any means it was just that she would have liked to be in full control of her faculties if and when it did occur. he had told her when he started mentoring her that he had no designs upon her person thought she had been grateful for his reluctance the previous night, she couldn't help but think that it had not been an entirely true statement on his part.

Hermione walked over to Snape and stood up on the tips of her toes. She kissed him softly on his pale sallow cheek once more. Snape had barely any time to react before she backed away and stepped through the floo.

"Thank you." had been the last thing she said to him before giving directions to reach her quarters.

Snape stared at the floo in silence completely puzzled as to what had happened. The images of the night before had still been fresh in his mind and the sensation of the young witch beneath him had been almost too much to bare even mentally. The Potions Professor sighed and made his way over to one of his leather arm chairs sitting down while still staring at the empty fireplace. _What now?_


	56. Chapter 55:To Charm A Serpent

**Chapter 55:** _ **To Charm A Serpent**_

 _ **{A/N: DADAMistress {LMFAO} at your comment...definitely made my day..."Lemon Zest"...This segment is written to Stutter, Maroon 5}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

 _ **F**_ irewhiskey had been warmed the blood of Severus Snape as he ventured from the Slytherin Dungeons back to the grounds. He told himself that he was on patrol but the feelings that he had repressed for so long seemed to be getting the better of him. He stepped out into the darkness at a brisk pace that made everything around him seem like nothing more than a blur. He almost zeroed in on the bushy haired witch as she rounded the corner. His footsteps, despite the firewhiskey coursing through his veins had been silent as he reached out and pulled the unsuspecting witch into a darkened niche and pressed her against the cold stone wall. Before she could speak a word in protest she found pale lips crushing against her soft pink ones lost in ardor. The faint taste of firewhiskey on them as she was pressed harder against the cold stone wall with the ebony clad body of none other than Severus Snape.

"Severus?" said Hermione in a breathless whisper.

The Potions Master's obsidian eyes glared at her intently. The witch had barely registered the sudden fire behind them as he looked at her. Before she could say anything more he kissed her again with the same intensity. It was as if she could feel the heat from his lean body radiating off of him as he pressed against her. His long arms stretched out on either side of her with his palms flat against the cold stone. The young witch couldn't help it when she ground herself against him wrapping her own arms around his neck in a bid to pull him closer.

"Hermione." he said in a breathless whisper of his own when he finally came up for air.

The bushy haired witch had not understood what suddenly brought this change in him on but it was welcome as long as he continued to kiss her like this. A soft moan escaped from her lips as Snape let his hands roam down her slender frame. Hermione let out a hitched breath feeling the intimacy in his touch.

Snape's own breathing became ragged as he pressed his body into hers once more. Hermione let out another soft moan as her body seemed to want to melt into his. The chill of the night air had no effect as the heat from their rising body temperatures was more than enough to keep it at bay. Snape continued to kiss her as if he meant to devour her in the wake of his ardor.

Hermione's mind was beginning to fog and her breath became ragged. She nearly whimpered when Snape's prominent erection pressed into her thighs. The two could not seem to get enough of the contact.

"You see what you've done Granger." said Snape leaning into Hermione's ear.

Hermione had been unable to reply wanting only to feel his body against hers.

Snape captured her mouth in another searing kiss.

"I was perfectly willing to let you go and live your life any way you chose." he said in a low husky tone.

Hermione still said nothing as he kissed her again.

"But you had to come back here." he said. "You just had to insinuate your bushy hair and insufferable manner into my life once again."

Hermione remained at a loss for words as he continued to kiss her.

"If you are looking for a stand in for your school boy lover you've come to the wrong place." said Snape. "You keep insinuating yourself into my personal life and you will find that I am nothing like your Sebastian Prince...I am not a nice man when I'm provoked and you should tread carefully...because once I do get you Hermione Granger, I won't be letting you go."

Hermione had been spellbound by his words as he continued although she was not so far gone that she didn't recognize the warning in his tone. He continued to kiss her pressing his body harder against hers still very desperate for the contact. They had been going at it for several minutes before the current Head Boy, Marcus Sparks from Slytherin house happened upon them.

Marcus had been in shock beyond belief to find the source of the strange noises in the darkened niche had been from a witch that happened to be snogging his Head of house. Snape had heard the boy's foot steps and wasn't the least bit worried when Marcus walked over to them. The young wizard had his ticket book ready to issue a detention to whatever randy six and seven years that had been lurking in the darkness.

His brown eyes widened when he registered the familiar ebony clad form of his Head of House as he stood with his back to him blocking the boy's view of whatever witch he had been snogging. The scent of firewhiskey had been heavy on him, but it was after hours and the professor was now on his own time.

"P-Professor Snape sir." said Marcus fumbling with his booklet.

"Mr. Sparks." said Snape switching almost instantly into his Professor persona.

"I-I didn't know that it was you Professor." said Marcus.

Snape glared at the young Slytherin.

"Well, now you do." he said.

Hermione had come back to her senses in the absence of his kissing.

"Severus." she said.

"Professor Granger?" said Marcus descending into further shock.

Snape sighed.

"Professor Granger, and I were just having a discussion." he said.

"It didn't sound like you were doing much talking, sir." said Marcus boldly.

"It was a private conversation." replied Snape glaring at the young Slytherin.

"S-Sorry sir." said Marcus looking down at his hands.

Snape scoffed.

"Run along Mr. Sparks." he said. "I trust that I have your discretion concerning this little matter."

"Of course sir." replied Marcus. "What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin."

Snape nodded.

"Have a good night Professors." he said before taking his leave.

Hermione turned her attention to Snape who had been mentally cursing himself for behaving like a randy sixth year.

"My patrol's almost over." she said hoping he had not talked himself out of whatever they were about to do before Marcus interrupted them.

"No." replied Snape glaring at her. "You've caused enough trouble temptress...that boy's an idle gossip."

"Me?" said Hermione. "You're the one that ambushed me."

"You are the one that came to my rooms that night." said Snape.

"You're the one that had to be so impossible." said Hermione.

"You're the one that went off the deep end when you found out who I was." he countered.

Before they knew it they were at it again as if Marcus had never interrupted them.

"Severus." said Hermione wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

He pressed his body against her as they continued to lean against the cold tile.

"I meant what I said Granger." said Snape kissing her in that familiar place on her neck that made her lose all reason. "You'd better be sure."

Hermione found herself lost in the sensations he was creating as they pulsed through her body. Just as she had been losing herself in the scent of herbs and fresh earth that lingered on his robes, Snape pulled away from her.

The bushy haired witch let out a whimper as she realized that he stood a good distance away from her.

"Severus what?" she started.

"I have to go." he replied.

"Why?" asked Hermione not at all trying to hide the fact that she had been utterly flustered.

"Now's not the time." said Snape.

Before Hermione could make another sound he had disappeared in a billow of black robes.

"Slytherin Git." said Hermione more than a little annoyed.

Hermione finished her patrols in a less than savory mood. The two students snogging in the halls caught a bit of her wrath as she assigned them detention with Filch for their audacity to have more fun that she was at the moment. After taking her frustrations out on the students in tyrannical form, the wheels in her bushy head had been turning at that moment. She was most definitely going to get him back for this.

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts..._

Snape's students had just exited the class. He had been manually erasing the blackboard when the door slammed shut getting his attention. He had been curious to why Hermione Granger had arrived but she walked over to him taking slow steps. Snape arched an eyebrow still confused about what she had been up to. He knew that he had left her the other night in a less than savory state but he had no choice. He was drunk out of him mind, especially if he admitted wanting the witch out loud.

"Good afternoon Severus." she said pleasantly briefly reminding Snape of Dumbledore whenever he was about to issue a nonnegotiable demand.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger." he said still choosing to address her in his professor tone, they were after all, inside of his potions classroom.

Hermione stepped up toward him with a smile on her face. She was amazed how easy it had been to ease Snape into his chair. He continued to watch her curious as to where this was going. The Charms Professor straddled The Potions Professor's lap causing him to let out a sharp breath in response to the heat her body had been creating between them.

"Hermione." said Snape in a warning tone.

The bushy haired with ignored him pressing her soft pink lips into his pale ones. He groaned feeling the warmth of her slender frame pressing against his own lean build. He went to wrapped his arms around the witch that had gotten his attention and found that she had used a binding spell to restrain him.

"Very clever little Gryffindor." said Snape annoyed at being caught off guard so easily.

Hermione smirked triumphantly.

"It was wasn't it?" she said patting herself on the back. "Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't a certain astute wizard accuse me of being in the wrong house before...I believe he said something about my being a Slytherin."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"You cheeky little..." he started.

Hermione put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh." she said softly in his ear as she crushed her soft pink lips into his pale ones once more. "Just accept the inevitable."

Snape glared at her when she pulled back.

He let out a groan when she gripped his erection through his black trousers.

"If only your students could see you now." said Hermione teasing. "You don't seem all that scary up close...you seem...dare I say...powerless..."

Snape opened his mouth to say something scathing but found he couldn't when he felt her squeeze him.

"What's that Severus?" asked Hermione. "I can't hear you speak up."

She gave him another squeeze.

"W-When I-I d-do g-get m-my hands o-on y-you, Granger..." started Snape struggling against his restraints.

"You'll do what exactly?" asked Hermione relishing the power she had over him.

Snape's obsidian eyes gleamed with an indescribable heat behind them as she squeezed him again.

"I-I'm g-going t-to m-make you scream." he said focusing just enough to get his words out right.

Hermione recognized the sudden shift in power as Snape's hands came free of his binds. Before he had a chance for them to clamp down on her, the bushy haired witch got off his lap and took off a trail of laughter in her wake. Snape bolted out the door after her heat still blazing in his eyes.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Remus Lupin had been making his way down the hall when Hermione came zipping passed him. Laughter trailing behind her as well as her bushy hair. He briefly registered the "Hi Remus" and "Bye Remus" from her as she fled. Seconds later Snape came charging after her like a bull going after red. His nostril flaring and his face twisted in rage. The sound of The Potions Professor's husky baritone drawl as he passed came in the form of "Not a word." and "Bloody Gryffindors."

The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor shook his head. He didn't need an indicator to tell him that Snape wasn't chasing Hermione over a prank or hex.

The Potions Master chased Hermione all the way back to her private quarters where he came to a screeching halt as Minerva McGonagall rounded a corner. He darted back toward the grounds in a billow of black robes before the old witch saw him. Hermione watched the entire thing and burst out laughing from behind her door. _Serves him right._


	57. Chapter 56: Unbreakable Bonds

**Chapter 56: _Unbreakable Bonds_**

 _ **{A/N: And now...for the moment we've all been waiting for...hopefully it comes out right had to type it late to get some peace.}**_

 _ **Warning: Mature Content Ahead (although not terribly graphic)**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

 _ **H**_ ermione had been anxiously awaiting the end of her last class. Snape's final class had ended early this afternoon when he had been called to help Pomona and Neville with a mandrake shipment. While the two of them had experience handling the deadly things, Severus Snape had been a potions master and knew a few tricks to go through the shipment quickly without anyone being harmed in the process. Of course Hermione could have just told them that Snape simply cast a silencing charm on the creatures before he handled them. She had noticed he did this while watching him interact with them when he was Sebastian Prince. The stubborn Slytherin had not seen why Professor Sprout had been making such a fuss about how to handle them and simply whipped out his wand and cast a silencing charm on the _little buggers_. If a teacher complained about him using his wand during class without instruction he would simply apply his wandless magic.

The bushy haired witch had been practically pacing as she further made up her mind about where this thing with her and Severus was going. He had given her a warning about what she could expect should she continue with pursuing him. She had not been deterred in the least by his words nor his tone. She made up her mind and all she needed to do was speak to Severus. Given the many things he had been called upon to handle at once, that was easier said than done.

 _Later..._

Severus Snape had been in a foul mood as he made his way from the greenhouse passing through the corridors. He had not seen Hermione all day which did little to improve his recent crankiness. The Potions Professor stalked to his quarters an angry billow of black robes trailing behind him as he made his way toward his front door. He had only place his hand on the iron handle when he heard the sound of small feet beating against the cold stone floor behind him. He had no doubt in his mind that they had been the foot steps of a 1st year Slytherin. The dungeons were off limits to others especially this late in the day. Snape turned around to see Austin Embers trying hard not to cry and he was sporting a brand new shiner over his right eye. Snape whirled around and kneeled to get a good look at the young man's face.

"Who did this to you?" asked Snape trying hard to suppress the surge of rage that threatened to take control.

Austin looked down at his feet fiddling with his robes.

Snape looked around the empty corridors. He opened the door and motioned for Austin to join him. The young Slytherin followed Snape into the entrance of his quarters.

"Mr. Embers." said Snape. "I want to know who is responsible for the state you find yourself in."

Austin fiddled with his robes.

"Austin." said Snape addressing the young Slytherin by his first name.

Austin looked his Head of House in the eyes.

"M-My Uncle came back sir." he said. "H-He wanted money...he...he said that I should have lots of money...because I'm a freak that can do magic."

His words stung Snape as he looked at the sorrowful boy.

The Potions Professor opened his mouth and whispered a word that Austin had no concept of.

" _legilimens_."

{ _Rapid flashes rushed by as Snape sifted through the mind of the eleven year old Slytherin. Different stages of abuse had been evident through out the small boys life. He saw the boy's uncle hit him as if he were a dog just because he had a bad day, or he missed a meal. The little red haired Slytherin would spend countless hours huddled with his knees pressed against his chest hoping that one day someone would save him from the chaos that surrounded him._

 _Having his fill of childhood flashbacks that paralleled his own miserable existence Snape sifted further. He saw the man pack a suit case as he watched a happy Austin cling to his Hogwarts paper. The man told him how he was glad to be rid of him and that he would become someone else's problem._

 _Snape registered the relinquishing of blood rights in this memory but the boy had not understood. The Potions Professor continued to sift through the memories until he came across some that contained himself. There was the first meeting in the dungeons where he introduced himself to the new Slytherins and explained his expectations. The boy seemed to contain a great deal of admiration for him. He quickly went through the speech in 1st year potions...and the diner at Malfoy Manor...he saw that the boy took their discussion to heart and he had a genuine fear of disappointing him._

 _More sifting lead Snape to the event that he had been waiting for. He saw the boy's uncle speak to him in the exact manner that Tobias once spoke to him in and he watched as the boy's uncle struck him for failing to be his meal ticket. Seeing enough Snape pulled out of the boy's memories.}_

Austin looked at Snape confused.

"Professor?" said the boy.

The expression on The Potions Master's face had been blank as the memory of Tobias Snape reared it's ugly head. Snape buried it with all the other unwanted memories and turned his attention back to the boy. He would be damned indeed if he allowed this young Slytherin to suffer the same fate as he was allowed to suffer.

 _"Iura tutoris."_ said Snape with his obsidian eyes locking onto the dark brown eyes of the red haired Slytherin.

Austin found that he couldn't move it had been as if his entire body had been frozen in time. Snape found that he could not move either his body planted where it had been with his eyes locked on Austin's. Swirls of magical rings surrounded their individual bodies giving off a light blue hue. Snape felt his blood boil as he remained locked in place. He did not doubt that Austin had been feeling the same way.

After a few moments of intensity, Both Austin and Snape had been free. Snape looked at the boy who's dark brown eyes had taken on the obsidian hue of it's own.

"Your uncle will not be a problem anymore." said Snape in an expressionless tone.

Austin nodded oddly knowing what he meant.

 _"celeri sanare."_ said Snape waving his hand over the boy's face.

Almost immediately the ugly black and blue shiner his uncle had given him had vanished.

"Return to your common room." instructed Snape.

Austin smiled briefly at him.

"Yes sir." he said.

The young Slytherin ran back to his common room in good spirits.

 _The Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had been looking for Snape everywhere. When she found no sign of him she decided to check his quarters. The bushy haired witch entered the corridors in time to be treated to a very elated Austin Embers making his way down the halls. She was the boy come out of Snape's room and wondered what had occurred that been worth Snape bring a student here of all places.

"Hi Professor Granger." said Austin still pleased. "He's in his room if you're looking for him."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Austin." she said.

"You're welcome bye." he said happily.

Hermione shook her head. Trying to figure that boy out was like working with a muggle Rubik's cube. _Much like someone else I know._ She made her way toward the door and pushed passed it. His front room had been dark with the exception of the fire glowing from the fireplace. Steeling herself as she had so many times before, Hermione entered Snape's quarters.

Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts...

" _Omnes qui sperant omissa ingredieris huc._ " said Snape in his rich baritone drawl from where he stood in the darkness.

Hermione had not been afraid as she stood in the center of the room watching as the orange, red, and yellow flames danced in the fireplace. The tail of the flames flickering could be seen reflected in her amber eyes.

"Hello, Severus." said Hermione.

"I presume you are bothering me for a reason." said Snape.

"Indeed." replied Hermione using one of his usual words against him. "But, I would hardly call my being here a bother."

"Really?" asked Snape. "Then just what would you call it?"

"You wanted me to make a choice." said Hermione. "I am here to deliver my answer."

The scent of herbs and fresh earth flooded her senses and she took it in. The feel of his presence behind her had only intensified the longing that was starting to build in her the moment she knew she was coming to his quarters.

"Speak." commanded Snape with his voice at her ear.

"I want this." said Hermione suddenly finding her words. "I want you."

There was silence for a moment.

Hermione stood still taking in the heat radiating off his very near body and the scent of him.

"Are you sure?" he asked a hint of a warning in his tone.

"Yes." replied Hermione adamant. "I am well aware that you are not Sebastian, and I don't care...I want you...Severus...only you."

"There's no going back." said Snape. "You belong to me witch."

Within seconds, Hermione felt her body being wrapped in the arms of The Potions Professor as he lifted her off her feet and carried her into his bedroom. He wandlessly cast a silencing charm over his quarters, it simply would not due for his Slytherins to believe that he was torturing the Charms Professor.

 _Snape's bedroom, Slytherin Dungeons..._

He put her down in front of the large four poster bed. His obsidian eyes gleamed as he looked upon the beautiful young witch before him as if she were a feast for a starving man. Hermione had felt just a little self-conscious with him staring at her so intently. No one ever looked at her twice as far as she had known not unless it was some creep trying to get into her knickers for one reason or another. Snape looking at her with such intensity made her feel different. Like she had been the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

She found herself blushing and neither one of them had removed a stitch of clothing yet. Snape wondered how after everything they had done that she could still work up the humility to blush. He shook his head and reached up taking her clothes into his hands. He removed an article of clothing one by one until she stood before him completely naked. Hermione fought the urge to cover herself remembering how he had not liked it when she did just that while he was Sebastian.

Snape took his time taking in the sight of her newly exposed form. His eyes scanned the way her bushy hair fell along the line of her neck, her slender form seemed to beckon to him as he ran a long pale finger down the curve or her hips. He trailed it across her smooth stomach and heat flashed in his eyes as he ran it along the upper part of her thigh. Hermione let out a soft gasp as he trailed his hand back up gripping her exposed backside firmly. Hermione felt the familiar tingling of a contraceptive spell as it fluttered near her belly.

The Potions Professor brought his other hand up her chest squeezing her newly freed breasts inciting a low moan from the witch. He squeezed her once more before he pulled her naked body close to his as he stood crushing his pale lips into her soft pink ones in a heated exchange. Hermione let out another soft moan as the heat from their bodies began to counteract the chill that had lingered in the room.

Snape lifted Hermione off her feet and brought her to the bed. He layed her down slowly as they continued to exchange heated kisses. Hermione began to unbutton the man buttons on Snape's trademark frock coat. He leaned against the pillows as she continued to undo the numerous buttons. He watched her silently still taking in her naked form. When she had finished the last button she turned her attention to his boots. A small smile filed across his face as he watched her pull and tug on his boots causing her free and exposed breasts to bounce as a result of her efforts. She managed to get his boots off and tossed them onto the floor below. Snape raised up and let her take off his coat but leaned back as she unbuttoned the long sleeve white shirt that he had worn beneath it.

Hermione made short work of these buttons. Snape let her get him out of his shirt leaving his pale scarred torso exposed. The amber eyes of the witch held a flicker of sympathy and she found herself lightly tracing a few scars with her finger. Snape continued to watch her not saying a word even as the young witch began to softly kiss each scar she saw on his chest. He closed his eyes in reaction to the softness of her kisses.

She turned her attention to his trousers unbuttoning them while he continued to watch her without saying a word. He lifted his hips in an effort to assist her as she pulled them down his surprisingly muscular but equally pale legs. Snape had been down to a pair of black boxer shorts. Before Hermione could make short work of them he suddenly grabbed her wrist and flipped her on her back against the mattress.

Obsidian met amber as Snape stared down at the naked witch beneath him. He pressed his body hard against hers making the witch moan once more. The much anticipated skin on skin contact had taken their desire for each other to new heights. Snape kissed Hermione on the neck in that familiar spot finding it amusing all the sounds he could generate from her with what he did to her. she moaned when he kissed her, gasped when he bit her and whimpered when he ran his tongue along the flesh of her neck.

She started writhing beneath him like so many times before. Snape groaned when her free hand trailed along his thigh and across his erection. Fed up with his torturous teasing, Hermione squeezed him like before. He let out a guttural groan and batted her hand away. When she felt him bite at the spot on her neck she squeezed him again.

This time Snape pinned her wrists above her head as she bent her smooth and slender legs at the knee and wrapped them around his pale lean frame. He smirked down at her taking time to bit at one of her exposed breasts and ran his tongue along the other. Hermione moaned and clamped her legs down on him in a bid to get him to stop his teasing.

"Severus, please." she said in a near whine.

Snape smirked.

"Gryffindors." he said. "Always so eager."

While keeping her hands pinned above her head Snape worked his way out of his boxer shorts sliding them down his legs at first with his hand and then with assistance from the friction of their bodies. He had gotten them all the way down by the time she tightened her legs against him again. He took his free hand and parted her thighs just enough and slid his hand between them.

The heat from his touch made her buck against him. The Potions Master smirked.

"Loosen your grip witch." he said. "I'm going to need a lot more room for what I've got planned."

Hermione loosened her hold although it was reluctantly. The witch had barely let out a breath before she felt the sudden intrusion of him sliding inside her. She let out a loud gasp in reaction to him stretching her beyond belief. Snape groaned feeling her warmth surround him. It had been five long years since he had felt this familiar tight heat.

"Hermione." he said as if computing the sensations that were running though his body to memory.

The aforementioned witch looked at him through hooded eyes as she felt his length drilling into her with each thrust he gave in reaction to his need. Headboard beat against the wall in a steady rhythm with each thrust from The Potions Professor. As the pace began to pick-up Hermione found herself unable to register any logical thought feeling only his body and the heat that seemed to consume them.

"Severus." was all she managed as his pace picked-up.

It had been such a long time since Snape had been with a woman that his need began to take over causing his movements to gain power behind them. Hermione could only hold on as Snape began to pound into her mercilessly. She dug her nails into his pale back as if she had been holding on for dear life. He continued on unphased by the pain despite the red marks that were appearing on his pale flesh.

He didn't speak much other than the occasional guttural groan or feral growl. Hermione found that she like the edgy aspect of him. In contrast though she had been very vocal a series of moans ranging in different tones depending on how he thrust, instances where she was coherent enough to say his name, and a few vocalized pleas from her begging him not to stop.

Of course Snape had not needed any of these to spur him on. He continued to pound into the young witch losing himself in the sensation of her body. She gripped him tighter as he drove deeper and she yelled out louder. The black sheets became more and more rumpled on the bed as Snape continued to drive into the young witch ,who had as some would say foolishly, wandered into his clutches.

"Yessss." hissed Snape lost in ecstasy.

The images of Hermione when they had both been students flooded his mind. Her amber eyes flickered with excitement and relief whenever they were together. He recalled hearing her heartbeat one afternoon when they where in his secret room. He though it had been the sweetest music he had ever heard. She had never wanted to be away from him then. He had remembered feeling the same, with the both of them sneaking out of their respective areas to see each other.

Even when he didn't take her to bed he couldn't seem to get enough of her. He had to either be near her or tough her in some manner. He wondered briefly if that would happen all over again now that she was back in his life. If so then it wouldn't be a totally unwelcome side effect of having someone to love who loved him in return. He had spent so much time in one-sided relationships that it was a refreshing change when he discovered his dependency was reciprocated.

Hours passed with Snape and Hermione still going at it. It seemed like forever since it began and Hermione started to feel her legs go numb from them being wrapped around him so tightly for an extended period of time. Another half an hour had passed and Snape suddenly pinned Hermione down onto the mattress. His body tightened from his impending release. Hermione felt as if she were on the brink of an explosion herself as she looked up at him. Her breaths ragged and her hair a mess.

"Severus." she said lost in the sensations running through her body.

Snape let out another guttural groan feeling her body tighten around him.

"Hermione." he said in strained admiration.

She barely had time to exhale when she felt the rush of his release spill into her. In seconds her own followed leaving them both drained and breathing heavily. Snape's raven hair had been slick from sweat and stuck to his face in wild strands. Hermione's bushy hair had been stuck to the pillow. Her body had felt as if it had been on fire as she lay on her back gasping for air. Snape pulled away from her once the pulsing from their bodies subsided.

He crashed onto the bed laying on his stomach. Both he and Hermione had been naked as the cool air from the dungeon washed over them providing much needed relief. With the last of his strength Snape waved his hand over Hermione knowing what to expect from the witch in a few hours.

" _celeri sanare."_ he said.

In seconds he fell asleep. Hermione had not known what he had done but she immediately felt the soreness that he had caused with all of his uninhibited thrusting, fade and she shifted comfortably onto her side. She smiled taking in the sight of Severus' sleeping form. She sighed holding out her hand over the edge of the bed.

" _Accio_ wand." she said.

As soon as she finished the wand snapped into her out stretched fingers. The bushy haired witch waved it over the bed as well as herself and a sleeping Severus Snape.

" _scourgify_." she said letting the wand drop back down to the floor.

She leaned back against the plush black pillow behind her pulling the black cotton sheet up to her chest. She draped the sheet over Snape's waist as he slept and drifted off to sleep herself. It was official, she and Severus Snape were lovers once more and that was how she wanted it. The bushy haired witch continued to drift into a contented sleep with thoughts of Severus on her mind. _How could I not love him?_


	58. Chapter 57: Hogsmeade Weekend

**Chapter 57:** _ **Hogsmeade Weekend**_

 _ **{A/N: Round Two...Severus Snape the vindictive wizard strikes again.}**_

 _ **Warning Mature Content Ahead (again not terribly graphic)**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts..._

 _ **W**_ armth had been the only other sensation besides contentment that Hermione felt as she lied beside a sleeping Severus Snape. It had still been semi-dark in the room. Their various articles of clothing littered the hardwood floor below joined by the heavy forest green comforter that they discarded in the heat of passion. The witch could hardly believe all of the things that transpired between them the last few hours had really happened. Yet there they both were naked in his bed, his crisp black cotton sheet had been pulled up to her bare chest. He still been lying were he crashed landed when their engagement came to an end, with his bare stomach pressed against the mattress. His long limbs askew with him sprawled all over his side of the bed. His raven hair stuck to his pale sallow cheeks and forehead soaked from sweat. Hermione's amber eyes brightened as she watched his torso rise and fall from his breathing. She reached over stroking his cheek as he slept. The small gesture didn't seem to bother him as much as she believed it would but he shifted some as if trying to get closer to her and groaned.

"Hermione." he said still asleep.

The bushy haired witch smiled and kissed him softly. She had been surprised about how adorable he had been when the scowl wasn't permanently plastered across his pale face. What made the scene even more endearing was that she could still see Sebastian Prince through him despite not looking for the young wizard.

Hermione kissed him once more taking in the scent of herbs and fresh earth that always seemed to linger on him. She reluctantly pulled away from him as the urge to use the loo over took her. As soon as she raised up off the bed, despite her attempts at being as quick and as quiet as possible, he reached out and grabbed her arm faster than she could blink.

"Going somewhere witch?" he asked suddenly wide awake.

Hermione had been amazed at his cat-like reflexes.

"I need to use the loo." said Hermione.

Snape released his hold and she smiled. He may have remembered that he had been The Potions Master but his reaction had been the same as it always was. The bushy haired witch made her way to the loo and returned as quickly as possible. When she ventured back into the bedroom there had been no trace of Severus

 _The Front Room, Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons..._

. The witch arched and eyebrow and made her way toward the front room. She had been pleased to make out his pale naked form near the fireplace. It seemed that he had been staring at something on the mantle, although she had not known for how long. She walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist bringing her equally naked body into close contact with his. Snape lifted a small black box from the mantle and held it up for Hermione to see it by the light of the fire he had reignited.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked in that usual baritone drawl of his.

"No." replied Hermione.

"It is something that belongs to you." replied Snape. "I believe now is as good a time as any to return it."

"Return it?" asked Hermione.

Snape stepped out of her grasp ignoring the coldness that set in with the lack of her body's warmth. He turned to face her holding the black box and lifted the lid. Hermione watched him puzzled as he reached inside and pulled out the gold Gryffindor ring he had given her five years ago. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Severus." she said unable to control the rise of emotions that hit her all at once.

Snape extended his hand and she gave him her own knowing full well what he intended.

"This ring is yours Gryffindor." he said slipping it back into it's rightful place on her finger. "I don't ever want to see it off this pretty little hand of yours again."

Hermione smiled.

"You won't." she said. "I promise."

The amber eyes of the witch had been bright with appreciation. They flickered as she examined the golden lion's mane and it's ruby eyes. She never told anyone that her hand felt completely bare and awkward without it for all these years. Snape smirked as he watched her react as if he had given it to her for the very first time. Then again, it was the first time that he personal slipped the ring on to her finger.

Hermione looked into the black box and suddenly reached inside. Snape raised an eyebrow when she pulled the sliver serpent ring from it. He couldn't help but laugh when she gently took his hand and slipped the serpent ring on to his finger as she had five years ago when she gave it to him for his birthday.

"You know it's usually the wizard that proposes to the witch." he said repeating the same words he had said to her then.

She wondered if he consciously knew that he did or if it had just come out that way.

"You're not funny git." she replied just as she had that day.

"I've been told differently." he quipped.

"Take your ring before I start casting hexes." she said.

They both laughed and Snape grabbed her and pulled her close to him. In seconds Hermione found herself nearly overwhelmed when he devoured her mouth in fevered kisses. All of the familiar heat and longing from the previous night had begun to fill her. Snape wandlessly vanished his armchairs and transfigured his rug into a blanket before he layed Hermione down on it. His body towered above hers much as the previous night and he maneuvered until her legs had been wrapped around his lean pale frame.

Like before Snape immediately went for that familiar spot on her neck. Hermione tightened her legs around him as before. Snape smirked as he looked down at her. She was coming undone like so many times before and it pleased him. The memory of this witch having the audacity to tease him in his classroom came back and he found himself glaring down at her.

Snape took hold of his very pointed erection and positioned himself at her entrance. He whispered the nearly forgotten contraceptive spell and she felt the familiar tingle of it in her belly. Obsidian eyes locking onto amber as he stared down at her.

"I told you witch that when I finally got my hands on you, I was going to make you scream." he said.

Hermione knew she was in trouble here.

"Severus." she said in a sweet manner hoping he would show a hint of mercy.

"Shhh." he said crushing his pale lips into hers before letting them reach her ear. "Just accept the inevitable."

Hermione let out a shriek when Snape impaled his length into her in one hard thrust. Snape continued to thrust in the same manner tearing into the witch who had been writhing below him.

"Cheeky...little..." said Snape continuing to thrust.

Hermione let out a series of moans and gasps unable to form words as her lover continued to exert his dominance.

"I can't hear you Gryffindor.." said Snape still taunting as he rode her.

Hermione had still been unable to respond as the sensations flooded her body clouding her mind.

"If only your little Gryffindor friends could see you now." he taunted still thrusting. "Brightest witch of her age cannot even form a proper sentence."

Hermione could only moan as her slender body jerked below him.

"Did you really think I was going to let you get away with your insolence?" said Snape his voice becoming more gruff as they went on. "I wonder what Minerva would say about her precious Gryffindor princess being ridden into incoherence by superior the Head of Slytherin."

Hermione's eyes narrowed but she still had been unable to form words.

The Potions Master's thrusts became more frequent but still hard as he continued to drive into The Charms Mistress below him. For a time there had been no words from either of them as their bodies moved along the hardwood floor of his front room. The warm orange glow of the fire the only light in the darkened room. It caused their tangled bodies to glow as well in the wake of their act. The chill of the morning had been long forgotten.

Hermione's nails had found the flesh of his pale back once again and she found herself hanging on to him for dear life as he continued to thrust wildly between her slender legs. The muscles of his lean frame flexing in the process. Despite his age, Severus Snape had amazing conditioning and his stamina seemed endless was he continued to work the witch over with all the vigor of a randy sixth year and the apparent self control of a man with ample experience.

"Scream for me Gryffindor." said Snape in a gruff tone.

Hermione did just that feeling the rush of her own release flow through her. It had not done anything to stop Snape as he continued to thrust with the same hard vigor. The bushy haired witch let out another series of moans as their collective breaths became more ragged.

"You are mine witch." said Snape biting at the familiar spot on Hermione's neck causing her to gasp. "All mine."

Hermione couldn't disagree if she wanted to with yet another wave of her release flooding through her as Snape continued to thrust wildly into her. She had never thought him capable of making her feel this good when she first imagined being with The Potions Professor. He had been her first lover as Sebastian Prince but due to his memory loss he lacked the experience. It was as if everything had been new to him as well, she found him adorable in his inexperienced fumbling. It was had been a truly welcomed surprise when he managed to find his way through instinct. He sent her over the edge every time they engaged and they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other.

After what seemed like another hour and a half, Snape ceased all talk and only the sounds of their bodies melding and occasional moans and guttural grunts could be heard. The blanket that had been beneath the two of them had been rumpled beyond recognition and it had barely registered to the two professors that their little excursion had caused them to end up halfway on the bare floor.

The bushy haired witch had lost count of all the times Severus Snape had sent her over the edge in the wee hours of the morning but she felt it flood through her once more but this time she felt his body tighten as well as she pulled his release from him for the first time that morning. Snape let out a guttural groan as he thrust harder than before into her feeling the rush rip through them as she let out another scream.

Exhausted and soaked with sweat from all the strenuous activity, Snape found himself collapsing on the witch. Her hot body making his hotter as he struggled to catch his breath. Hermione felt the numbness in her legs subside as she stretched them gingerly feeling the blatant ache Snape had created with his manic thrusts. The dour wizard smiled with his face pressed into her soft belly. She giggled when she felt his slick tongue run across her sweat covered skin.

"Severus." she said nearly breathless.

"Yes witch." he replied finding that he had been just as breathless.

"I love you." she said running a hand through his slick raven hair.

"I love you too." he replied. "Hermione."

Feeling the pulsing subside at last Snape pulled himself off the witch and layed down beside her half on the blanket and half on the hardwood floor. The remnants for their respective releases still covering them.

"You were right." said Hermione breaking the short silence between them.

"What about?" asked Snape feeling a sudden bout of drowsiness over take him.

Hermione turned over on her side so that she could get a good look at him wincing from the ache he left between her legs.

"You not being anything like Sebastian." she said running a finger along his exposed lean and pale torso.

Snape chuckled briefly at this.

"Go to sleep witch." he said. "We've only got a few hours before classes start."

Snape waved his hand lazily casting both a cleansing charm and a healing charm for Hermione before he succumbed to a nearly comatose sleep. Hermione followed suite after conjuring a sheet to cover them as the rush of relief from his healing charm flowed through her easing the ache like before. The Potions Master and The Charms Mistress slept for hours with the fire's warm glow flickering over their bodies making the emerald eyes of Snape's serpent ring appear to glow right along with the ruby eyes of Hermione's lion ring. The fierce lion and the cunning serpent had been finally back were they belonged tangled between the sheet and blanket on Snape's front room floor.

 _The Teacher's Lounge, Hogwarts..._

One could not simply tell be the looks of Severus Snape clad in his trademark attire sulking about in a billow in a billow of ebony angry robes that he had spent the morning gripped rather tightly between the legs of Hermione Granger. The Potions Professor entered the lounge and made his way over to the coffee pot. No sooner had he poured himself a cup did Remus Lupin walked in after him. The smug werewolf had the nerve to have a wide grin on his face as he looked at him.

"Good Morning Severus." said The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor.

"Lupin." replied Snape taking a sip of his coffee as the other man ventured over to the coffee pot.

The Potions Professor made his way to his usual corner of the room. He had been in a foul mood ever since he had been unable to convince Hermione to share a shower with him that morning. She told him that preferred to get ready for the morning in her own quarters and that she knew exactly what showering with him would en-tell.

"How is Hermione this morning?" asked Lupin teasing.

"How the hell should I know?" asked Snape annoyed.

"Well, the last time I saw her she was busy trying to find you." replied Lupin.

Snape glared at the him.

"What makes you think she did?" he asked.

"Oh come on Severus, I know she spent the night with you." said Lupin with a smile. "There are perks to being a werewolf that go far beyond transformations."

"Must be grand to be such a revered creature then." replied Snape icily.

Lupin laughed.

"I'm happy for you." he said. "You two care a great deal for each other and it was about time you did something about it."

Snape rolled his eyes and finished off his coffee.

"Yes and I suppose it had nothing to do with your constant need to meddle." he said in a bored tone.

Lupin drank his coffee.

"You think I don't know that it was you that so happened to venture into Dumbledore's office and casually mention how Hermione would be a "wondrous edition" to the Hogwarts staff." said Snape glaring at Lupin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." said Lupin simply.

"Do you take me for a fool Remus?" asked Snape. "One doesn't have to be a mangy beast to pick up on things."

Lupin laughed.

"Paranoid Slytherin." he said.

"Meddlesome Gryffindor." countered Snape.

The two men found themselves being the audience of an amber eyed, bushy haired witch as she made her way toward the coffee pot. Lupin smiled warmly at her and his dark eyes flicked back to Severus.

"Good morning, Hermione." he said pleasantly.

"Good morning, Remus." replied Hermione oblivious to the murderous glare Snape was giving Lupin.

The witch continued to pour her coffee. Snape said nothing as he stared into his empty cup. They had not discussed what they would do about everyone else knowing that they had chosen to renew their relationship. He had not been contemplating long as Hermione walked over to him and grabbed his frock coat in her grasp pulling him level with into a heated kiss. Snape had been caught off guard at first but soon found himself taking over. Lupin simply smirked continuing to drink his coffee.

Apparently, he didn't need to tell them that his wolf's nose could pick up the faint traces of jasmine on Snape's robes from Hermione and the earthy herb scent from Severus on her as well. He guessed the young witch figured it out despite Severus' attempts at denial. When The Potions Master and Charms Mistress finally did pull apart to give each other air it had been amusing to see that Hermione's light red lipstick had been smeared against his pale lips.

Snape quickly wiped it off noting the snicker from Lupin.

"Good morning, Severus." said Hermione smiling at him sweetly.

"Good morning, Hermione." said Snape choosing to address her by her first name given the situation.

The door to the lounge opened once more and Pomona Sprout walked in followed by Neville Longbottom. The two of them had been in a debate about the proper way to subdue a mandrake and what would happen if you added both _Mandrake root_ and _Canis Root_ into a potion.

"I'm telling you the concoction would be poisonous." said the hefty older witch.

"And I'm telling you that that would not necessarily be the case." countered Neville. "Professor Snape once demonstrated that _Canis Root_ does not always have poisonous attributes."

Pomona arched an eyebrow and hobbled her way over toward Snape.

"Severus what do you think about our little debate?" she asked.

Snape sighed wishing he had more coffee in his cup. Hermione smiled taking in the obvious sign of his being annoyed and want of more coffee.

"More coffee Professor Snape?" she asked lifting the coffee pot.

"Yes." replied Snape. "Thank you, Professor Granger."

Once his cup had been refilled and he had taken the first sip he turned his attention back to Professor Sprout and Neville Longbottom.

"As Mr. Longbottom clear put it, I have indeed proven that _Canis Root_ does not necessarily have poisonous attributes." said Snape in Potions Master mode. "It is also well know that _Mandrake root_ can cause a number of unwelcome symptoms in whatever individual happened to be so unfortunate that they consume any aspect of it."

Hermione looked at Snape amazed at how easily he could go from being the dour wizard that rode her body into multiple orgasms and then be the knowledgeable professor a few hours later. She couldn't help but smile when he spoke of potion making. It was reminiscent of Sebastian when he enlightened the Weasley twins on the differences between their product and a proper love potion.

"However, I would have to say that I never met anyone fool enough to add the two potent ingredients into the same potion." he said in a seemingly bored tone. "Let alone anyone one that would be so daft as to drink it...and if you two dunderheads had paid any sort of attention in either herbology or potions you would have known that as well."

Neville burst out laughing. Hermione and Lupin followed suit.

Pomona started laughing too considering how ridiculous the idea sounded. The only one that had not been laughing was Snape who rolled his eyes as Minerva McGonagall came through the door. She had the look of a witch on a mission as she ventured toward the coffee pot. The other Professors had still been coming down from the fit of giggles that seemed to break out this morning.

Minerva took the first sip of her coffee and sighed.

"Good morning, all." she said composing herself.

"Good morning, Minerva." they all replied in unison.

"Severus, Hermione I do not know if you've been given the news yet but you both have been assigned to Hogsmeade duty this afternoon." said Minerva.

Snape's eyes widened in outrage.

"You cannot be serious." he grumbled.

"I'm afraid I am." replied Minerva. "We've all served at least twice this year, you two are the only ones that have never escorted the students."

"I'm fine with it." said Hermione remembering her trips to Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron from her school days.

"See Severus..." said Minerva. "Hermione's gracious about having to endure your company for a few hours the least you could do is be gracious about it as well."

"When have you ever known me to be gracious about having to spend my weekend with dunderheads and bloody Gryffindors?" asked Snape.

"Get over it Severus." said Minerva. "It wouldn't kill you to spend a few hours with Miss Granger."

"No, but it might kill her." muttered Snape.

Hermione tried hard not to laugh out loud as Snape's thoughts poured into her mind.

 _{You are going to pay for your insolence this morning witch.}_ he said.

 _{"Am I really?"}_ she asked.

 _{I'd say you are extremely fortunate that Minerva is forcing us to go on this trip.}_ said Snape _. {Not that I'll have any problem with it once I get you alone.}_

 _{"What will we do once we get there and the students go off to have fun on their own?}_ asked Hermione in a mocking manner.

 _{I just might have a few ideas.}_ replied Snape. _{Such a pity we can't entertain ourselves over the weekend back in my quarters...I do so love the way your voice vibrates off the walls of the dungeons.}_

 _{Slytherin git.}_ said Hermione trying hard not to blush as she recalled how their morning began.

 _{Insufferable know-it-all}_ he replied.

"I don't believe there is any more new to share with you all." said Minerva who had been unaware that Snape and Hermione had been ignoring her with a conversation of their own.

"Severus, Hermione you will be taking the third year Gryffindors." said Minerva.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Of course we are." he said annoyed.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his blatant house prejudice. She could just imagine how he would be the only Slytherin surrounded by inquisitive third year Gryffindors who all thought of him as the eerie dungeon bat from their nightmares. No doubt he would do his best to make their fears a reality.

"Good day to you all." said Minerva taking her leave of them.

"I don't see how that would be possible." Snape called after her.

Hermione shook her head when he left right after her muttering to himself about "Bloody Gryffindors" as his robes billowed angrily behind him. _What am I going to do with him?_

 _The Corridor, Hogwarts..._

Hermione couldn't have completely gauged the mood Snape would be in at Hogsmeade so she decided to keep her distance. It had been a short lived decision however, as she found herself pulled into a darkened niche just before she had gone to her quarters to get ready for the trip. The familiar scent of herbs and fresh earth surrounded her and she was once again pressed up against a cold stone wall. She barely caught her breath when he began to kiss her as if to devour her mouth as he pressed his lean from into hers.

It appeared that even now Severus couldn't seem to keep his hands off her. An understandable reaction if one considered that he had been denied that pleasure for the last five years. Hermione found that she had been just as eager to get her hands on him as she pulled him closer to her desperately needing the contact.

"Severus." she said breathlessly when he pulled away.

"Hermione." he replied in much the same manner.

"I wanted to give you a proper greeting without the irritating werewolf's staring." said Snape.

"Remind me to thank Remus." said Hermione.

"What for?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

"For this..." replied Hermione pulling him into another heated kiss.

After several more minutes of depriving each other of oxygen Snape and Hermione parted going to their separate quarters to prepare for the trip to Hogsmeade. A trip that Snape was not looking forward to in the least.

 _Hogsmeade, Wizarding World..._

The third year students of Gryffindor house had been on their best behavior. It seemed to be more due to a certain dour Potions Professor with a tendency to deduct points for breathing too loudly in the foul mood he had been in. He and Hermione had been shepherding the little dunderheads who seemed to oooh and ahhhh over every little thing about Hogsmeade Village. Snape couldn't help but roll his eyes as the students marveled over dirty of all things. There was no difference in the dirt at Hogsmeade and the dirt that covered Hogwarts grounds. It had been all too easy to tell that some of the older students had gotten to the gullible lot and told them various made up tales about the place.

For her part, Hermione remained sweet and attentive. Almost like a caring mother to the young generation of guileless Gryffindors. Snape had been more than pleased when the trip had been cut short due to a few of the third years venturing into the Weasley Hogsmeade branch joke shop and consuming a great deal of candy. They had been so eager to indulge themselves that they had not listened to the warnings of the candy being laced with various potions for gags and giggles.

Snape had been less than thrilled when he had to spend the reminder of his weekend brewing anti-nausea potions instead of being buried into the incredibly tight warmth of a certain bushy haired Charms Professor. Five years of denial had only made him more than randy when it came to his witch. He had a lot of lost time to make up for and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. He had his witch back and he had no intention of letting her get away.


	59. Chapter 58: The Rights of The Guardian

**Chapter 58:** _ **The Rights of The Guardian**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape stood with his arms folded across his ebony clad chest. He found himself looking into the twinkling blue eyes of none other than Albus Dumbledore. Across from him stood the now obsidian eyed red haired 1st year Slytherin Austin Embers. Minerva McGonagall had been in attendance as well unable to believe what Severus had done. The Head of Slytherin House had not been phased by the stares he got from the Head of Gryffindor House. Dumbledore had been silent as he took all this in looking back n forth from Austin Ember to Severus Snape.

"It seems Professor Snape thought that invoking The Rights of The Guardian had been the only way to ensure you continue with your well adjusted development." said The Headmaster to the young Slytherin. "As of this moment he is the one with full say about how develop towards your future."

"What does that mean sir?" asked Austin confused.

"It means young man, that Professor Snape had taken it upon himself to become a sort of father to you." said Minerva McGonagall. "To put it plainly he's practically adopted you."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I have done no such thing." he replied. "I simply invoked my right as his guardian."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Severus, clearly you have not studied the entirety of the spell you invoked." he said. "It says that you have blood adopted the young wizard, making young Austin Embers here your magical son."

Snape said nothing. He had indeed known what he invoked when he spoke the incantation claiming rights over the young Slytherin. It had been the only way to save the boy from a fate worse than his own. He simply had not wanted it blasted all over the school that he had been compassionate in any form. Least of all he had not wanted the Gryffindor Head of house to believe so.

"Call it whatever you like." said Snape indifferent. "All I did was ensure that Mr. Embers would have no further trouble with his so-called uncle."

Austin looked at Snape with a wide smile filed across his face. His professor _had_ magically adopted him. He would never have to go back to that evil man or his crummy house. He could stay in Hogwarts and really become a good wizard like he dreamed.

Minerva shook her head. Severus Snape would gladly cover himself with honey and run though a bear's den before he would accept being any kind of compassionate. Sadly despite his best efforts to remain the loathsome dungeon dwelling phantom of legend he had been just that.

"I'm sure Mr. Embers sees it differently." said Minerva unable to resist chiding the young professor about his nature.

Snape snarled at the older witch.

"What you did for this boy was quite noble." said Dumbledore unable to resist putting a romanticized spin on everything. "It is a pity such a spell was not available when you were a student."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Yes, a pity." he said sarcastically. "I would have either become a house cat or had subjected to twinkling blue eyes."

Dumbledore chuckled at this.

Minerva shook her head.

"Anything else you wish to discuss Headmaster?" asked Snape.

"No Severus, that would be all." said Dumbledore dismissing him. "You and Mr. Embers may go."

Austin climbed out of the chair and followed behind Snape as he made his way out of the office and into the corridors. The young wizard had made up his mind to make his newly acquired father figure proud. He began by mimicking his scowl and trying his hardest to keep in step with the long strides Snape took when he traveled.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had been stunned to see Austin exhibiting good behavior. The boy had not acted out in class once and he proved to be quite helpful to her as the day went on. She had noted that the boy's normally soft brown eyes had become obsidian in just a few days but she had not understood why. It was reported that Austin had been improving in the other classes as well. Hermione was stunned when she walked into the teacher's lounge and they were discussing the sudden shift in the boys personality. Minerva smiled at Severus who rolled his eyes in response.

The bushy haired witch followed Snape out into the corridors and pulled him aside.

"What's going on with Austin and what does it have to do with you?" she asked.

Snape sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Apparently I'm his temporary father." he replied.

"What?" asked Hermione.

Snape sighed again.

"I invoked an ancient spell that gave me the right to be the boy's guardian." he said. "His home life was less than satisfactory and the boy wanted to be able to attend Hogwarts without incident."

Hermione took all of this in.

"He was being abused wasn't he?" she asked.

Snape looked away not wishing to go into detail but nodded.

Hermione knew that something with Austin's young life had caused him to reflect on his own abusive upbringing.

"You are one of the sweetest men I have ever known." she said with a combination of pride and admiration in her voice.

Snape looked at her unsure of what to do with her approval.

Hermione quelled that uncertainty by pulling him into a passionate kiss. The Potions Master lifted her into his arms once again pressing her back into the cold stone wall.

"I love you Severus." said Hermione breathlessly.

"I love you too, Hermione." replied Snape giving her a rare smile.

He put her back down and they stood a casual distance from each other.

"So." he said. "You're really okay with being some one's mother?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who said anything about me being a mother?" she asked.

"You're my witch, naturally that en-tells you being the mother of my children." he said.

"Just because I'm as you put it your witch, it does not mean that I am automatically qualified to be some baby making machine." said Hermione feeling her blood boil. "You are an unbelievable prat."

"So I've earned a new pet name have I?" said Snape teasing.

"I'm seriously considering hexing you." said Hermione annoyed.

"Take your best shot Gryffindor." he said. "But you and I both know that I'll be the one on the winning side."

Having made his point Snape left her clutching her wand still debating on wither or not she would be hexing him. Hermione rolled her eyes. Even with her shagging the snarky git exclusively he was still very much a git.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Hermione awoke to find that Severus had not been in bed. The witch borrowed one of the wizard's shirts and draped it over her naked body as she ventured into the front room. She felt the warmth of the fireplace with each step she took. Her amber eyes fell on Severus. He had been dressed in his black pajama bottoms staring into the flames sipping firewhiskey.

"Severus." said Hermione with concern in her tone.

"Yes witch." he replied his voice lower than usual.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked.

"I needed a drink." he replied.

Hermione walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head into his back.

"I don't know the first thing about being a father." he said.

"Then make it up as you go." replied Hermione.

"You make it sound so easy." said Snape.

"Some times the biggest problems have a simple answer." replied Hermione.

Snape chuckled at this.

"Sometimes Gryffindor, you prove yourself worthy of being labeled "the brightest witch of your age." he said.

"And sometimes you worry too much." she replied.

Snape leaned down capturing Hermione's lips in a passion kiss. The bushy haired witch had been caught off guard when he swiftly lifted her off the ground and into his arms. She giggled when he kissed her exposed belly through his shirt.

"Where are you taking me Slytherin?" she asked still giggling.

"Back to bed." he replied matter-of-factly. "Only we won't have much need for sleep."

Hermione continued to giggle as Snape carried her into the bedroom. He had been right when he told her that they wouldn't have much need for sleep. He didn't let up on the witch until well passed daybreak and only because they both had morning classes to teach. Hermione had a hard time getting to her quarters even then.


	60. Chapter 59:A Long Awaited Discussion

**Chapter 59:** _ **A Long Awaited Discussion**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

 _ **D**_ raco Malfoy had not known what to think as he stood staring out into the familiar lake in the very spot where he spent so much time as a student when Sebastian Prince came to Hogwarts. The silver serpent chain dangled around his neck. He could hardly believe it when Harry Potter told him the whole story. He had never would have imagined that his "God-brother" was in fact his "Godfather" de-aged. It did explain a lot. Draco never would have imagined caring like he had for a wizard he knew nothing about. The albino wizard recalled Harry telling him everything that Snape had gone through, not having memories, nearly being killed by death eaters in a bid to save Lucius Malfoy, his father. The green eyed wizard had even told him about how confused Snape had been when he returned and had to confront his feelings for Hermione knowing that he couldn't be with her.

Draco knew how much "Sebastian" cared about Hermione. The two were nearly inseparable when they were dating. He had even noted that Sebastian had been much happier when he was around Hermione than he had been when he first arrived. The junior Malfoy had even accused him of being in love with the Gryffindor witch when they were embroiled in their hex wars. Hindsight was a truly funny thing. He had never even considered how lonely his Godfather might have been over the years. While the man refused to take a bride or even indulge in any type of affectionate relationship while the dark lord had still been alive, he had never even considered what the man would do when the war ended.

In all truth, Snape had been extremely fortunate to survive the events of the war. He had been public menace number one after the apparent murder of Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort had decided that he had out lived his usefulness when it came time to claim the elder wand. The junior Malfoy had come so close to death in those days, lost and confused with Lucius locked away in Azkaban and death eaters staying at his home. Even being at Hogwarts lost it's luster.

The only person that had been in his corner had been his Godfather. It had only just dawned on the young wizard the ramifications of Voldemort's sick plot to make him be the one to kill Dumbledore. If the old wizard had fallen to him then the entire wizarding world would have been out for his blood. The Malfoys would have been hunted down in the wake of Dumbledore's death, Lucius' service would have been conveniently buried in a bid for everyone to get their revenge.

Malfoy Manor would have been burned to the ground.

Snape had taken on all of that just so the boy could have a normal life. The gray eyes of Draco Malfoy filled with tears as he took in what it all meant. His Godfather would have been left to die alone in that stupid shack never once knowing any kind of real love or affection. The recollection of how lost Sebastian had been when Draco showed him that he had indeed cared for him all made perfect sense.

Draco sighed and made his way toward the Slytherin Dungeons. He had to see his Godfather. He had to make things right with him again.

 _Snape's Office, Hogwarts..._

Severus Snape had been grading yet another stack of parchments. It never ceased to amaze him that the number of students who tried to ease their way through his class with half done work. If he had not been so insulted he would have laughed. Fed up with the bogus answers Snape waved his hand over the worthless stacks.

 _"Ignis."_ he said in a low whisper.

In seconds the stacks were incinerated. The dour professor smirked taking in the sight of his handy work. There was a knock at his door and with a sigh he attempted to make himself look busy knowing full well that it had not been Hermione, she had a class that afternoon.

"Enter." he said not looking up from his desk as he rooted through stacks of other parchments.

Draco Malfoy entered Snape's office marveling at how it had not changed a bit since he had attended Hogwarts.

"What do you want Draco?" said Snape without looking up.

"I-I was wondering if I could talk to you." stammered the junior Malfoy.

"Why may I ask, do you all of the sudden want to speak to me?" asked Snape still not looking up at him.

"I-I wanted to..." started Draco. "I apologize uncle."

Snape looked up at him with an arched eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon." he said.

"I said that I apologize Uncle for my behavior as of late...Potter told us the whole story after you left." said Draco. "I still can't believe that you were Sebastian Prince the entire time."

Snape looked at Draco with a bored expression on his face.

"If you are done apologizing I have some work to do." he said.

"I understand." said Draco. "I won't take up anymore of your time."

When the young albino blond wizard turned to leave Snape sighed and got to his feet.

"Draco." he said.

The young wizard turned to face him.

"I do not make it a habit of getting into heart to heart talks but since we both are well aware of the truth...I see no harm in informing you; when I do indeed have a son of my own, I know without a shadow of a doubt that you will be there for him." said Snape. "That being said...I don't often make it a habit of looking at another man's wife but you were right about Miss Parkinson."

"What was I right about sir?" asked Draco curious.

"She does have...how did you put it...really huge tits." replied Snape rather painstakingly.

Draco burst out laughing. If he ever needed confirmation about Snape being Sebastian that was definitely it.

"Just so you know sir Pansy's been telling all the girls that you have a huge trouser snake so I'd watch it if I were you." said the young albino wizard with a smile.

Snape rolled his eyes recalling the very embarrassing memory of Pansy walking in on him that afternoon he had gotten too close to Hermione in the library. She had remarked along those lines seemingly unable to tear her eyes away from his tented boxer shorts. He had said in that moment that he had hated her.

Draco laughed once again seeing the utter discomfort on Snape's face. He was reminded of the way Sebastian looked when he was uncomfortable.

"I can't believe I never noticed it before." he said with a sigh.

"Noticed what?" asked Snape annoyed.

"That the reason Sebastian was so cool was because he was you all along." replied Draco. "You're the best man I know Uncle Severus, tell Granger for me that I am eternally grateful to her for making you happy."

"Who says that I have anything to do with Granger?" asked Snape.

Draco smirked. He may have been out of Hogwarts of over five years but he was still very much a Slytherin.

"Granger's known the truth for years now, she just so happened to show up at Hogwarts where you teach for a job and now there is nothing in the way of you two getting together." he said. "You're both shagging like bloody rabbits."

Snape tried his best to keep his expression neutral.

This had only served to make Draco laugh once more.

"Tell Granger I said hello." he said. "That is if she is in any fit condition to make any sort of reply."

"Sod off Malfoy." said Snape out of habit.

Draco smirked.

"Begone with you boy." said Snape fed up with the discussion. "You're just like your bloody father."

"Maybe." replied Draco. "But I hope I'm a bit like you as well...See you at dinner Uncle Severus."

"Away with you Draco." said Snape. "Of course your mother would send me a howler if I didn't show."

Draco laughed again and walked out the door. The last thing he heard was Snape mutter something about "sodding Malfoys".

 _Later..._

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had been smiling happily as she rested her head against Severus' bare chest. Her bushy hair beneath his pale chin and his arm had been wrapped around her waist. The witch trailed a finger along his scars letting out a contented sigh. The crisp black sheets had covered them as the heat from their encounter began to subside. Snape looked up at the ceiling with his eyelids half closed taking in the scent of jasmine from her hair and the warmth of her slender frame against him.

He had been debating for some time about telling Hermione about Draco. He had not known how she would take the news of someone else knowing about their relationship. Least of all Draco Malfoy. While it was true that they had become good friends in the wake of Sebastian's arrival, there was really no love loss between the two of them. They were enemies during the war and would have been at least distant acquaintances for the rest of their lives.

"Draco knows." said Snape breaking the easy silence that had come over them.

"How?" asked Hermione with not a trace of distress in her tone.

"He remembered what we were like while we attended Hogwarts.." replied Snape evenly.

"Sounds about right." replied Hermione sleepily.

"May I ask why you are not the least bit surprised by this?" he asked curious.

"If you recall our time together well enough you would remember that we were never really that good at discretion." replied Hermione. "Most of the time Draco had walked in on us."

Snape smirked in the darkness, although she could not see it.

The dour wizard reached down and took her nearest hand letting his long pale finger wrap around her small delicate ones. She nuzzled her head against his chest as they both drifted off into a pleasant sleep. It seemed that she had not had a problem with anyone knowing a out their renewed relationship, well at least she didn't have a problem with Draco or Lupin knowing. Everyone else was another matter entirely.


	61. Chapter 60:The Resting Of Bones

**Chapter 60:** _ **The Resting Of Bones**_

 _ **{A/N: A much deserved break for our two favorite Professors...This segment was written to Sunday Morning, Maroon 5}**_

 _ **Warming: Mature Content Ahead (Although not terribly graphic)**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **M**_ id-morning found Hermione Granger once again wrapped in the arms of Severus Snape. The scent of jasmine clashing with sweat, herbs, and fresh earth. The aforementioned wizard had been sleeping peacefully on is back with his black sheet pulled up to his waistline. The dark sheet provided a unique backdrop to his pale complexion. His raven hair blending in with the darkness of his pillowcase. He possessively held Hermione with his arm around her waist and his finger pressing firmly into her hip. She smiled knowing that if she moved even an inch toward the edge of the bed Severus would awaken. He had been more than a little reluctant to let her go anywhere once he got her into his bed. She didn't doubt that the five years they had been apart had still been fresh in his mind.

He awoke with her every movement as if he had still been waiting for her to disappear back into his dreams. Feeling her heartache at the thought of what it must have been like for the poor wizard when she had left Hogwarts not knowing if he would ever see her again. She leaned down softly stroking his sleeping face. She considered just how lucky she had been in all of this.

The sandy brown haired witch recalled what it had been like when Sebastian protected her from the death eater McNair back at Hogsmeade. She could never understand how a young wizard she hardly knew could risk death for her. Knowing now that it had been Severus the whole time made it all make sense. He had protected her on instinct because it was what he had always done.

She thought back to why he had been the only boy that she had ever been interested in on such a strange level. Even when they were at each other's throats there was a strange pull making it impossible to steer clear of him. She knew she care for him a great deal when he had been missing after being scolded by McGonagall, but it wasn't until he came for her after the death eaters had kidnapped her that she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had loved the boy Sebastian Prince.

Although she couldn't recall much of the details, she had dreamed that her Professor Snape had kissed her in a bid to save her life and when LeStrange's trickery nearly locked him away forever in a demon realm she stood before The Mirror of Erised only to see the image of Severus Snape in refection of her greatest desire.

Yes. Hermione had been a very lucky witch indeed that their love had managed to blossom and survive all of that chaos.

The Gryffindor witch kissed a sleeping Severus straddling his body in the process. Feeling her weight shift in the bed and the heat in her kiss, Snape opened his eyes taking in the sight of the beautiful naked witch sitting on his chest with her knees on opposite sides of his body. He brought his hands up to her hips gripping them as she continued to kiss him pressing her exposed breasts against his own bare pale chest.

"Good morning." she said pleasantly.

"Good morning." replied Snape still gripping her hips.

"It seems we are both completely free today." said Hermione running her hands along his chest.

Snape took in a breath in reaction to her soft touch against his old scars.

"Indeed we are." he replied.

"It's been difficult getting you all to myself." said Hermione leaning down into his ear.

"I could only imagine what you had planned if the opportunity did arise." he replied.

"Why waste time imagining when I can show you?" asked Hermione.

Snape let out a groan feeling the fiery young witch impale herself on his erection. It was the first time that Hermione had ever taken charge in when it came to the physical aspect of their relationship. She had always been perfectly happy letting him lead their little dance even when they were both students.

She let out a moan that seemed to heighten the sensation of being embedded within her warm body.

"Hermione." he said in a low whisper.

"Severus." she replied.

He reached up and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When he let her go returning to his hold on her hips, Hermione began rocking them taking him deeper as she moved. Snape groaned losing himself in the feelings she had been stirring.

"I love you so much Severus." she said. "I never want to spend another day without you."

He groan in reply still too lost in her warmth to form any words. The Potions Professor looked up at the beautiful young witch who had been riding him. Her hair a mess and her soft and supple skin glistening from sweat.

"So beautiful." he said softly reeling from the pleasure coursing through him.

He ran his hands along her exposed breasts as they bounced in reaction to her movements.

"Hermione." he said again.

As the witch continued, need over took Severus and he began bucking his hips in a bid to meet her halfway. The result of the his actions made Hermione cry out unable to keep her rhythm. Snape gripped her by the wrists and maneuvered until her back was pressed against the mattress. Her amber eyes filled with heat and longing.

The dour wizard pinned her hands above her head as he thrust into her losing himself in the feel of her body. He looked down at her beautiful face covered by her sweat soaked sandy brown hair. Her cheeks stained by streams of tears. Snape continued caught off guard by her reaction.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked slowing his thrusts unable to stop them completely.

"No." replied Hermione writhing beneath him. "Keep going."

She wrapped her legs around him tightly in a bid to make him go faster.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked still thrusting slowly.

"I was just lost in my thought for a moment." replied Hermione.

Snape stopped moving all together glaring down at the witch. She heard him whisper the words before she could protest his lack of movement.

 _"legilimens."_ he said.

 _{ Severus Snape had been treated to a barrage of images depicting himself, Hermione, and Sebastian Prince. Then he saw her lying in the infirmary the night of the final battle. She had taken a nasty hex but walked away with her life and a minor scar so minor that it could hardly be considered visible. It hit her courtesy of a random death eater before Molly Weasley intervened saving her life._

 _Snape saw himself suddenly brought into the infirmary by Albus Dumbledore himself. The wizard had given poor Poppy a fright when he appeared carrying a nearly unconscious Severus Snape. Up until that point everyone thought Dumbledore had been dead and Snape a murderer. The amber eyes of the young Gryffindor witch never left the Potions Professor._

 _"Poppy save him!" shouted Dumbledore._

 _The witch had never seen the usually pleasant man look so upset._

 _"I-I how do I know you are The Headmaster and this isn't some death eater trick?" asked a confused and still very frightened Poppy Pomfrey._

 _Dumbledore glared at her._

 _"I solemnly swear that I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he said._

 _Poppy looked at him as the swirl of magic surrounded her indicating that he had indeed been The Headmaster._

 _"Albus." said Poppy in disbelief. "We all thought you were..."_

 _"I know." he cut her off. "Now is not the time Poppy, Severus is in need of your skills...Nagini's bite and a loss of blood seem to be the problem."_

 _Poppy looked over the young wizard with regret and sorrow in her eyes._

 _"Set him down Albus I'll get to work." she said._

 _Hermione watched the old med-witch work her magic restoring Snape with a few healing charms and blood replenisher potion as well as anti-venom, a fortunate supply had been from Snape's own foresight after an Auror was bitten by Nagini after refusing to comply with Voldemort's request for information on the Ministry of Magic._

 _The Gryffindor witch watched as Poppy saved the life of the man she had fallen so helplessly in love with._

 _When both Dumbledore and Poppy had been absent in the dead of night. Hermione ventured toward the sleeping Professor. He had looked strangely at peace when she saw him up close. His menacing appearance reduced in the wake of his fragile state._

 _As if driven by an impulse she could not fathom, Hermione brought her soft pink lips over his and kissed him rather timidly. When he shifted in his sleep Hermione bolted back to her own bed trying to stifled the school girl giggles that threatened to spill out as she processed the knowledge that she kissed the snarkiest man in the wizarding world._

 _Snape smiled at the rather bold gesture from the young witch. }_

Severus looked down at Hermione for a moment before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned as he started thrusting into her once more. They both became lost in the sensations as Snape increased his pace.

"Hermione." he whispered softly in her ear.

"Severus." she said in a breathless whisper.

He felt her nails digging into the flesh of his pale back like so many times before. Hour after hour passed before Hermione felt the rush of her release rip through her pulling the release from Severus at the same time. The potions Professor collapsed onto the witch feeling his strength drained. When the pulsing subsided he lay in bed beside her just as before. The heat radiating off both of their bodies.

"I never forgot about that kiss." he said breaking the silence between them. "Nor did I stop thinking about you...witch."

Hermione looked at him realizing that he was talking about the first time she kissed him.

"I fell in love with you that day." she said resting her head on his pale chest. "I can't explain why."

"You don't need to." he replied. "It's obvious those feelings carried over when you and I both believed I was Sebastian Prince."

Hermione sighed.

"I imagine that's what it was too." she replied.

Snape took her hand and put it up to his pale lips. She watched as he kissed it softly.

"Thank you." he said.

"What for?" asked Hermione.

"You were the first person to ever show me gratitude for anything that I have done." he replied. "I suppose it is equally fair to say that you are the first girl that actually wanted to kiss me without any strings attached."

Hermione kissed him passionately once more. She couldn't imagine what it had been like for him when he first attended Hogwarts. She had known that other students could be cruel at times but her school days had been no where near as insane as his.

"Thank you." she said.

"What ever for?" he asked.

"For saving my life and the lives of countless others when you decided to stop Voldemort." said Hermione. "I don't care what your reasons were, I'm just glad you did it."

"Cheeky witch." said Snape returning her kiss.

Seconds later they were asleep.

 _Later..._

Both Snape and Hermione awakened to find that they had both been starving. Snape ordered food from the kitchens slightly amused by the looks Hermione had been giving when it came to using the house elves. They amused themselves with stories about their various classes. Snape teased Hermione about the incident with cat fur in her _polyjuice_ potion, which he had to administer the antidote to.

"That's not funny." said Hermione folding her arms across her chest.

"On the contrary I find it quite amusing." replied Snape.

"Me walking around with fur and a tail is hardly amusing." replied Hermione still annoyed.

"Served you right for stealing from my stores." replied Snape un-phased.

"Fine, then it served you right when I turned you into a frog." replied Hermione.

Snape glared at her.

"Come to think of it you did look better with your hair a mess and a tail trailing behind you." he said.

"I liked you better when you were green." spat Hermione.

"Insufferable-Know-it-all." said Snape.

"Slytherin Git." replied Hermione.

Snape pinned her down with her back pressed against the mattress and her hands above her head.

"You got a big mouth Granger." he said glaring at her.

"I think your robes looked better pink and you with honey blond highlights." she replied.

Horrified at the image Snape exacted his revenge by kissing her passionately. It wasn't long before they were sweating beneath the black sheets trying to out do each other in a more constructive manner. After a few hours they agreed on it being a tie and passed out wrapped in each others arms. It seemed that both The Potions Master and The Charms Mistress had been afraid to let each other go even in sleep for fear that it would have all just been another dream. Apparently, spending the past five years apart had been fresh in both their minds.


	62. Chapter 61: Meeting The Parents (Part 1)

**Chapter 61:** _ **Meeting The Parents (Part 1)**_

 _ **A/N: {Alan Rickman is not dead...He's simply sleeping until Jesus comes...Goodnight Sweet Slytherin Prince, May Fights Of Angels Sing Thee To Thy Rest.}-S.S.**_

 _ **{Happy Birthday, Hermione Jean Granger}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _September 19th, Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **A**_ mber eyes fluttered open taking in the dim glow of the morning spilling into the castle despite being underground. Hermione Granger found herself alone in the large black four poster bed. She sat up in bed looking around to see that Snape's side of the bed had been empty. Hermione didn't understand what had been so important that the git felt the need to leave without not or awakening her especially today of all days. The bushy haired witch sighed and stretched her legs cringing at the feel of the cold part of the sheets against her skin. The urge to use the loo hit her and she found herself reluctantly shuffling out of bed. She had a busy day ahead of her, a trip to Muggle London to see her parents, a trip to The Burrows to see Harry and everyone, and to top it off she still had not seen Severus since the previous night.

 _Snape's front room, Slytherin Dungeons..._

The Gryffindor witch wouldn't say out loud that she had been disappointed by the lack of attention from her boyfriend. She had even thought it silly to refer to him in such a way. Hermione gathered her clothes and got dressed walking into the front room with a chip on her shoulder. She had been so busy in her emotions that she had barely registered the scent of herbs and fresh earth as she found her vision had been taken from her in the wake of a lean body being pressed tightly against her.

"Guess who?" said a familiar silky voice dripping with lust.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. _So he hadn't forgotten._

"Is this a frog or a Prince?" she asked knowing full well who it had been.

"How about a kiss to see if you can tell the difference?" he asked.

The hands slid away and Hermione's vision was restored. She turned to face him and he pulled her into an intensely passionate kiss. Hermione matched his passion wrapping her arms around his neck as his hold on her waist tightened. By the time they pulled apart they had both been a bit light headed.

"Well." he said staring into her amber eyes. "Which am I?"

"A Prince if ever I saw one." she replied happily.

Snape smirked and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him again.

"Happy birthday, Insufferable Gryffindor." he said with a rare warm smile.

"Why thank you, Slytherin Git." she replied returning his smile.

"So." he said in a casual tone. "What's on the docket for today?"

"A trip to Muggle London." said Hermione pleasantly. "Then I have to stop by The Burrows so that Harry can give me a party."

"A party?" said Snape with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes." replied Hermione with a sigh. "Although, I'd much rather spend my birthday here in bed with my favorite Potions Professor."

Snape smirked at this.

"Naturally." he said smugly.

Hermione giggled.

"Are you to shower in your quarters or mine?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Mine." replied Hermione still giggling as he began to kiss her neck. "If I shower with you, you'll never let me make it to my parents or to my party."

Snape smirked again.

"Perhaps." he replied then kissed her neck once more.

Hermione closed her eyes feeling the heat from his body seemingly spill over to hers. Igniting a need in her that she had tried so desperately to avoid.

"Severus." she said breathless.

"If you change your mind I'm sure I can make it a _very..._ happy...birthday... for you." he said seductively in her ear.

Hermione had been so lost in what he was doing that she hardly noticed when he lifted her off her feet and carried her back into his bedroom. Her mind had been so clouded that she barely registered the softness of his mattress as her back pressed against it. All she could see and feel at the moment was the intense heat of Severus Snape's body as he towered above her biting at that familiar spot on her neck.

"Slytherin." said Hermione gasping for breath as Snape vanished her clothes with a wandless spell.

"Indeed." he replied.

Hermione was correct in the observation she made when she said that she would be late getting to her parents.

 _The Granger Residence, Muggle London, England..._

Hermione had no choice but to apparate to Muggle London being pressed for time she couldn't make a show of taking the train. The bushy haired witch shook her head when she recalled having to nearly stun Severus before she was able to escape his clutches. He kept on insisting that it was alright to be "fashionably late" to her own birthday party and that she could always tell them that she had several "presents to unwrap" before she could get to the party.

The Charms Mistress stood outside the white one story house with a blue dark blue door. She tried in vain to compose a convincing explanation for why she was late no one outside of Draco and Lupin knew that she had been seeing Severus as of yet and she had not planned to spring the news of her relationship on her parents now. They had known about her adventures while attending Hogwarts and the battle against Voldemort and his death eaters. They had even known about her seeing the young Slytherin Sebastian Prince before he went back to Drumstrag Institute. She hadn't managed to fill them in on the her former Potions Professor and Sebastian being one in the same.

The witch had been a little disappointed that Severus would not be joining her for dinner with her parents but she accepted that the complications of such an event would be disastrous. Her father was known to be over protective of his "little girl" and would not have appreciated a Hogwarts Professor being the one to deflower her. Especially when they were not married and he was still technically, her professor at the time. No. Hermione felt it was best to play it safe until she could find the time to explain the full story. If what happened at The Burrows had been any indication, to how people would take the news...then her parents were really going to be upset.

Hermione had not known how long she had been standing at the front door before it suddenly sprang open and she found herself looking into the dark brown eyes of her father, John William Granger. He had been a man of average build with the look of intelligence in his gaze. His brown hair had been kept short neat and showing signs of graying, he wore a long sleeve gray sweater with a nice long sleeve white shirt buttoned up almost to the top. On his legs were sensible dark trousers accompanied by equally sensible black loafers.

His frame had been average as well and his pallor slightly pinked as he glanced at his now twenty-five year old daughter.

"Herms." he said both pleased to see her and disappointed in her lack of punctuality. "Happy Birthday...and I want an explanation as to why you arrived so late young lady."

Hermione sighed. Even being an adult witch had not dulled the sense of regret in disappointing her father. She opened her mouth to reply but before she could a voice interjected before she could utter a word.

"I believe Mr. Granger, that the fault lies with me." it said in a silky tone.

Hermione turned around shocked to see a twenty-something year old wizard with shoulder length raven hair and obsidian eyes dressed in black trousers, a long sleeve white shirt unbuttoned at the collar, and a black coat draped over his shoulders. Hermione's mouth had been agape at the sight of Severus Snape looking very much like a slightly older version of Sebastian Prince.

Mr. Granger arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"And you are?" he asked not taking his attention off the young raven haired wizard.

"Sebastian S. Prince." replied Snape causally. " I'm a friend of Hermione's and a former student of Hogwarts, and Drumstrag Institute."

Mr. Granger's eyes widened.

"The boy from Drumstrag Institute of course." he said in a gruff tone.

"John, what's taking so long?" asked Mrs. Granger. "Who was it at the door?"

Before the man could answer Mrs. Jean Mildred Granger had come to the door to see for herself.

Snape had been astonished to see an average looking woman with green eyes and long sandy brown hair. It had been clear that her hair had been the same texture of her daughter's but years of experience enabled her to manage it. Snape marveled at how the two muggle's genes seemed to blend perfectly when it came to Hermione. Although it was clear the mixing benefited the young witch the most.

"Hermione Jean Granger." said her mother in a bid to scold her tardiness. "What on earth..."

The woman trailed off when she got a look at the pale young man standing beside her with his hands in his pockets and a boyish expression on his face.

"Oh my." she said catching herself. "I didn't realize you brought a guest."

Hermione looked over at Severus. Boy was she glad that he decided to show up when he did. Even if her parents being angry with her was his fault. _Stupid Slytherin Git._

"Well, you're here." said John Granger. "That's all that counts I suppose."

"Come on in you two." said Jean Granger.

Hermione's parents shuffled into the house. Snape had been stunned by the clashing scents of jasmine and peppermint that hit him as soon as he entered the house.

{"What are you doing here?"} asked Hermione crashing into his mind. {"I mean, it's not that I don't appreciate it but...how and why are you young again?"}

{Already with the incessant questions.} said Snape in reply. {Let's just say Albus and I came to an understanding and we both agreed this would be the more suitable course of action.}

{"What do you mean Albus?"} asked Hermione. {"Does he know about us?"}

{Oh come now Gryffindor.} said Snape in a mocking manner. {Was Albus not the one that invited you to teach at Hogwarts, knowing that we would be near each other.}

Hermione looked to be giving it some thought.

{He's also the one that made it mandatory for me to mentor you so that you could get the concept of what it means to be a professor.} said Snape. {The man's a bloody meddlesome old fool.}

Hermione recalled all the events that lead up to their reunion. Albus did seem to have a hand in most of them.

{Come on Granger think.} said Snape. {How easy was it for him to manipulate Harry Potter, The sorcerer's stone incident ring any bells?}

{"You're right."} she said now that she thought about it.

{Naturally.} replied Snape.

{"Cocky git."} said Hermione.

{Insufferable Know-it-all.} replied Snape.

They exchanged secret smiles and ventured into the sitting room. John Granger glared at "Sebastian" as if to be sizing him up in the way that fathers do.

Snape sat on the sofa while Hermione made her way back into the kitchen to help her mother, feeling a little uneasy under the glaring amber eyes of John Granger. He had only met the parents of a girl he had interest in once and Mr. and Mrs. Evans were much more intense when it came to the scraggly looking pale boy with mismatched clothes and uneven hair asking about their daughter. He guessed it was guilt because he had already taken what believed himself to be protecting.

"Tell me about yourself, Mr. Prince." he said still sizing him up. "I take it that you can do what do you call it...magic like Hermione with wands and so forth."

Snape tried his best to keep a lid on his temper in the wake of the man's ignorance as to the true goings-ons at Hogwarts.

"Yes, I am a wizard." said Snape. "And as I've said I attended Hogwarts with your daughter, she and I were classmates...and yes like other magically inclined witches and wizards I do posses a wand, but I am loathe to use it."

"And why is that Mr. Prince?" asked John Granger curious.

"Because, unlike most of the inhabitants of the wizarding community, I do not put much stalk in silly wand waving." replied Snape.

"Really?" asked John Granger now very curious about this young man.

"Contrary to popular belief, there are other ways for one to exhibit their talents even among the wizarding class." replied Snape.

"And what are these ways if you do not mind me asking." said John.

"Well, for instance potions and elixirs are made with ingredients infused with magical properties that can heal, harm, or enlighten depending on the combination and intent." said Snape.

John had been utterly fascinated. The young wizard spoke with all the appeal and authority of a man certain about his lot in life and experience beyond his apparent years.

"Fascinating." said John captivated. "Do go on."

Snape opened his mouth to speak once more but was quickly silenced by the arrival of the Granger women.

"Hello boys playing nice?" asked Jean Granger.

"Sebastian here was just telling me a little about himself." said John Granger. "Apparently he's into something called potion making."

"Sebastian, isn't just into "potion making", Daddy..." said Hermione none too pleased about Snape's profession being generalized. "He's a Potions Master...it's a profession that carries a lot of weight in the wizarding world, kind of like you being a dentist."

She gave Snape a half smile and moved to sit next to him on the couch.

Feeling a confidence as well as an assurance in her adult hood, Hermione sat close to Snape and took his hand in hers. Her father noticed the familiarity and narrowed his eyes at them.

"I take it that you two are much more than friends." he said.

"Daddy, Sebastian is the wizard that I'm seeing." said Hermione tightening her grip on Snape's hand.

"Seeing?" said John Granger

"Yes." replied Snape looking into the eyes of Hermione's father.

"What does she mean by seeing?" asked John.

"He's my boyfriend, Daddy." said Hermione. "We've been dating since my seventh last year at Hogwarts."

She had not technically lied, she and Snape had been dancing around each other since that time.

{Your Slytherin is showing.} said Snape in her mind.

{"Perhaps you're starting to rub off on me."} replied Hermione.

John narrowed his eyes as he looked over the pale wizard his daughter had apparently taken up with. Jean Granger didn't seem to be all that worried. Quite frankly, she had begun to think that all of Hermione's studying and her overly ambitious nature would cause her to wind up being alone for the rest of her life. She was glad that someone could see through all the books and busy work to the real Hermione. The girl who still most certainly had thoughts and experiences like any other girl and a heart of gold once you got to know her.

Jean Granger had been impressed that Sebastian had not seemed to have been put off by her in the least.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you Sebastian." she said pleasantly. "Don't mind John he's just a little over protective when it comes to Hermione."

Snape smiled at the woman.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Mrs. Granger." he said. "Hermione's told me so much about you...I was impressed that she had come from a family with two dentists."

John arched an eyebrow at this.

"You are familiar with our world then?" he asked.

Snape smirked.

"Well, I ought to be." he replied. "I was born in the muggle world."

John looked at Jean in surprise.

"You were born here, in our world?" he asked turning his attention back to "Sebastian."

"Daddy, Sebastian's a half-blood wizard." explained Hermione. "That's what one calls a wizard with only one magical parent."

"Which one was the magical parent and which was the...how do you put it...muggle one." asked John Granger. "If you don't mind my asking."

Snape sighed. He had loathe to talk about his family life in any way, but if it eased the minds of Hermione's parents then he'd gladly oblige them.

"My mother is a witch." replied Snape. "A wealthy one if that kind of thing interests you but she wasn't always that way...my father was a muggle much like the two of you."

"Was?" asked Jean Granger.

"Was." replied Snape. "He met with an unfortunate end while I was in my 6th year at Drumstrag Institute."

He had been careful to avoid clashing the details of his own life with that of Sebastian's.

"So you do have some experience with our world." said John finding a bit of relief in that statement.

"Yes." replied Snape evenly.

Hermione squeezed his hand. Hoping the lessen his discomfort at all the personal questions.

{Is everyone in your family prone to asking bloody incessant questions?} he asked in her mind.

Hermione had to fight to keep from laughing out loud.

{"Yes."} she replied. {"But you seem to be managing just fine."}

{Must be all the years of practice with you as my student.} replied Snape.

The bushy haired witch squeezed his hand harder. Snape ignored the obvious attempt to cause him pain.

"So Mr. Prince what are your intentions towards my daughter?" asked Mr. Granger.

{Let's see, should I tell him that my intentions are to get you alone, strip you down to nothing and ride you as you scream until the sun comes up the next day?} asked Snape in her mind.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

{"Don't make me hex you."} she replied.

"I am quite fond of your daughter, Mr. Granger." replied Snape causally. "I have nothing but the purest intentions where she is concerned."

{"Your Slytherin is showing."} said Hermione in his mind.

{Was there ever any doubt?} he asked casually.

"For now Mr. Granger, your daughter and I are simply enjoying each other's company." replied Snape.

Which had incidentally, been a measure of the truth.

Mr. Granger opened his mouth to speak but there had been a knock at the door. Snape looked at Hermione with an eyebrow arched in confusion. Jean smiled when she looked at Hermione.

"I almost forgot." she said happily. "Your surprise has arrived."

Hermione watched as both her father and her mother went into the other room. Snape continued to watch them, even her father had a big smile plastered across his face. She could only imagine what this was going to be.


	63. Chapter 62:Meeting The Parents (Part 2)

**Chapter 62:** _ **Meeting The Parents (Part 2)**_

 _ **{A/N: I once knew a man named Daniel Hardcastle...he was an interesting fellow.}**_

 _ **{Happy Birthday, Hermione Jean Granger}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _September 19th, The Granger residence, Muggle London..._

 _ **S**_ ilence filled the sitting room of the Granger residence as both Mr. and Mrs. Granger headed toward their front door. Hermione looked at Snape who had been sitting nervously since the sudden change in atmosphere. She gave him a warm smile and brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it in a bid to ease his discomfort. He gave her a half smile in return and tried to keep his mind from wondering through all the possible scenarios as to why her parents were so pleased when the door bell rang.

Before he could utter a word to the bushy haired witch beside him. Snape's eyes fell on the Grangers and a charming looking young man with neat, short trimmed brown hair, a fair complexion and dark eyes. His eyes seemed to light up when they ventured toward Hermione making Snape feel a bit of covetous rage as he watched this boy drink in the sight of his witch. _Bloody perfect, another pretty boy._

"Herms!" said the charming young man.

Snape felt the spike of anger in the pit of his stomach as he watched Hermione's face contort into sheer surprise and before he knew it she released his hand and went running over toward the young man. He wrapped his arms around her in a full on embrace which she returned in a highly spirited manner. There was nothing inappropriate about the way Hermione hugged this boy, it was just the familiarity that this young man had with her that irked Snape.

"DANNY!" she said happily.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this. _Danny?_

The Grangers simply smiled looking at one another apparently pleased with their job well done in securing a decent surprise for their know-it-all daughter. Danny had bouquet of what appeared to be white flowers in his hands.

"I can't believe this." said Hermione elated. "Where have you been?...what have you been up to?"

The young man known as Danny simply smiled and lifted her back down to the ground. He had done a good job of keeping her from crushing the flowers in the process of their spirited hug.

"I've been good Herms." he said causally. "Traveling and so forth."

Hermione smiled warmly.

"What have you been up to since I last saw you trudging around with an arm full of encyclopedias." said Danny with a short demonstration.

Hermione playfully slapped him across the arm. Snape took in the scene quietly still feeling the surge of rage as he watched this young man holding the white flowers as he looked at his witch. He knew that look of longing better than anyone and it made him bristle.

"Well, I'm now a professor at a really prestigious school in Scotland and I have the most wonderful boyfriend in the entire world." added Hermione looking over at Snape and winking at him.

Snape froze caught off guard. _Did she just...? Does she know?_

Danny stepped back a pace.

"Boyfriend?" he said with a smile that Snape could tell had been forced. "Since when does the bookworm get a boyfriend?"

"Since I met the most wonderful man while I was attending school in Scotland." said Hermione in a pleased tone.

She left Danny-boy's side and walked over to Snape taking his hand and pulling him along.

"Daniel Hardcastle, I want you to meet Sebastian Prince my boyfriend." said Hermione. "Sebastian, this is Danny we attended primary school together until I left to attend Hogwarts."

Snape looked over at Danny feeling a pang of sympathy for a moment recalling what it was like to be in his shoes with a witch he had been friends with as a child.

"Good to meet you, Mr. Hardcastle." he said extending his hand.

"Likewise, Mr. Prince." said Danny with another forced smile as he shook Snape's hand with his own free hand.

"Do you have time to stay for dinner?" asked Jean Granger with a smile.

"Ah no...I'm afraid I have to be getting back." replied Daniel. "I just wanted to wish Herms a happy birthday."

Hermione smirked shaking her head at the nickname.

"Oh before I forget." said Daniel suddenly reaching into his pocket.

Snape arched an eyebrow as he presented the flowers he had been holding to Hermione. She took one look at them and gasped in surprise. _Oh no._ The Potions Master had been confused when she quickly turned toward her mother.

"Mom, could you put these away for me please." she said in a polite but urgent manner.

Snape had been suspicious of the way she seemed to be holding them in a way that enabled her body to block his view of them. _What are you up to Gryffindor?_

Jean Granger reached over and took the flowers. Hermione had been annoyed when she made a show of smelling them in front of Daniel and Sebastian. The bushy haired witch's stomach clenched when she announced what type of flowers they had been.

"Oh what beautiful lilies these are Daniel how thoughtful." said Jean.

Snape's eyes widened at the mention of the flowers name as he realized why Hermione had not wanted him to see them. His body tensed as the image of the girl with long red hair and emerald green eyes came back to him.

"Lily." he said in a whisper.

Hermione took his hand doing her best to make it seem as casual as possible. She didn't dare try to enter his mind. In this state she would be bombarded with the very images that upset him.

"Bastian." she said keeping her voice even. "I would like you to accompany me outside for a bit."

Snape barely registered the faint sensation of her squeezing his hand as he nodded absently, lost in his memories.

"Excuse us." said Hermione. "We'll be back in a moment."

The Charms Mistress lead The Potions Professor outside the house. The images of Lily Potter being dead on the floor of her young son's bedroom came flooding back.

"Severus." said Hermione softly. "Severus look at me."

Snape could hear her voice but the images were too intense.

Hermione reached up and grabbed his face forcing him to see her. She kissed him passionately on the lips and he found himself responding to her. His heart was racing as he wrapped his arms around her warm slender frame.

"Hermione." he said in a near whisper.

"Are you okay?" she asked not letting him go.

"Y-Yes." he replied. "Thank you."

"It wasn't your fault." said Hermione. "You did the best you could."

Hermione smiled when he kissed her again just as passionately as she had him.

"I love you." said Snape looking down at her.

"I love you too." replied Hermione touching his face softly.

She pulled away from him taking his hand in hers once more and lead him back into the house.

"Everything alright?" asked Jean Granger.

"Yes." replied Snape.

"Just an flashback from the war I told you about." added Hermione not taking her eyes off Snape.

John Granger looked over at "Sebastian". He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for them to be so young and have so much chaos surrounding them.

"Well." he said. "I apologize if something we did upset you, Sebastian."

"It wasn't you Daddy." replied Hermione. "It was the flowers."

Daniel looked at them all utterly confused.

"The flowers?" asked Jean Granger with a confused expression of her own.

Snape looked at Hermione and squeezed her hand a little to let her know that it was alright to tell her.

"A girl was killed by a truly evil man." said Hermione sadly. "She and Sebastian were good friends much like Danny and I."

"What's that got to do with flowers?" asked Daniel still confused about everything.

"Her name was Lily." replied Snape with a sigh.

"Oh." said Daniel. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright Daniel." said Hermione. "The flowers were a thoughtful gift and I do really appreciate them."

The charming young man gave her a half smile.

"At least some good came out of the gesture." he said.

"Indeed." agreed Snape.

"It's been fun but, I've got a train to catch." said Daniel causally. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Prince, do take care of Herms will you."

Hermione grinned.

"Oh, I intend to." replied Snape looking over his witch with a heated expression.

Hermione blushed under his gaze getting the attention of her father.

"We must be off too." she said. "I've got to get to Harry's before he has a conniption fit over me not showing up for the party he's giving me."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger shook their heads.

"Alright Herms." said Daniel.

He and Hermione exchanged a hug and the charming young man shook the hands of both Sebastian and Mr. Granger before he parted biding farewell to them all. Not long after he had been gone Snape and Hermione stood outside her parents house with her mother squeezing her for dear life.

"I promise to visit more often." said Hermione trying to ease her mother's mind.

"You'd better or we will be down to that school of yours." replied Jean. "And if you two plan on getting married I better be the first to know."

Snape's eyes widened briefly at the statement. Hermione narrowed her eyes when she caught it.

He gave her a half smile.

{"It's a little too late to be horrified now Slytherin."} she said in his mind. {"I've already got you."}

{I believe it was I that claimed you Gryffindor.} he countered.

{"Nope, sorry love."} replied Hermione. {"I kissed you first in the infirmary during the final battle."}

Snape's face contorted at the memory.

{I concede for now witch.} he said with his eyes heated. {But, rest assured I will be _claiming_ you before the night is through.}

Hermione smiled as her mother walked toward Snape.

"You take care of my daughter young man." she said looking him in the eye.

"I will." replied Snape.

hugged Hermione so tightly that she got the feeling he had never wanted to let her go.

"Daddy." she said. "You're going to make me late."

John laughed releasing her finally.

"You just be careful Herms." he said with concern in his tone as he eyed "Sebastian".

"I will Daddy." she replied giving the man a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry so much."

Snape tried his best to keep from scoffing. _She's one to talk. Although I can see where she gets it from._

Mr. Granger made his way over to Snape. The two men locked eyes as John extended his hand.

"Mr. Prince." he said.

"Mr. Granger." said Snape in reply shaking his hand firmly.

"I expect to finish our little discussion some time in the future." said John grimly.

"Indeed sir." replied Snape not at all intimidated. "I look forward to it."

With that Snape and Hermione left her parents with them wishing her a Happy Birthday one last time. The witch and the wizard headed for the nearest apparation point where a crack of thunder signaled their departure.


	64. Chapter 63: An Evening At The Burrows

**Chapter 63: _An Evening At The Burrows_**

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _September 19th, The Granger residence, Muggle London_

 _ **W**_ ith a crack of thunder, Hermione and Snape appeared just outside The Burrows. When they landed Hermione had been surprised to find that Snape on longer looked like Sebastian Prince. The Potions Professor sighed looking around the vast field the Weasley's chose to build their home in. It had not lacked for space and left plenty of room to grow. Hermione smiled looking at all the golden grasses. It had always been like a third home for her here. The first being her own home in London and the second being Hogwarts.

"Time to face the horde." she said slightly amused.

"Indeed." replied Snape in agreement.

Hermione started to walk toward one of the two high columned houses in the distance but Snape pulled her back toward him. She giggled when she felt him press her against his chest and the scent of herbs and fresh earth came back to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked still giggling.

"I just want to make sure that you don't like Sebastian more than you do me." he replied.

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"How do you figure that?" she asked.

"You seemed all too eager to kiss him." said Snape.

Hermione burst out laughing.

"You git." she said amused. "You just want another kiss."

"Do I?" asked Snape as if bored.

"Yes, you do." replied Hermione giggling once more.

"Well, if you insist." said Snape slyly.

He leaned down and captured Hermione's soft pink lips with his pale ones. The bushy haired witch closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The Potions Master tightened his grip around her waist. Hermione smiled when she felt his body's reaction to her being so close to him.

"Someone's a randy six year." she said teasing.

"I would not be a tease if I were you." he replied through gritted teeth.

Hermione laughed.

"Come on we have to get to the party." she said.

"All in good time witch." replied Snape. "I have something for you."

Hermione gave him a look.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Granger I mean a more practical gift." he said. "Besides, I believe you've received the first one this morning...although I can oblige you with a few matching sets."

Hermione shook her head. _Cocky Slytherin._

"Alright git, what have you got for me?" she asked.

Snape smirked amused by her attempt to change the subject. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long thin black box. Hermione recognized it immediately as something to encase jewelry. Her amber eyes widened in anticipation. His pale fingers flexed over the box once or twice before he handed it to her.

"Happy Birthday, Insufferable Gryffindor." he said with a smug expression on his face.

Hermione took the box into her hands and opened it. She was stunned to find a beautiful silver necklace in the shape of a serpent much like his ring wrapping around itself to get to it's tail but the head of the snake came to a halt at the clasp and below it dangled a lion's head carved in detail also in silver. There were no gems in this one but that had not mattered to Hermione because the lion's head had S.S + H.G = 4 ever carved into it.

The amber eyes of the Charms Mistress filled with grateful tears as she looked up at Snape who tried his best to act neutral while he gauged her reaction to his gift.

"Oh Severus." she said pleased. "It's beautiful."

Snape looked over toward the burrows.

"We'd better get going before they send out the Aurors." he said.

There was only so much sweetness he could take. Hermione laughed. _Slytherin to the core._

She took the necklace out of the box and he helped her put it around her neck. She gazed at him with admiration as she

As they made their way up to the main Weasley house, Hermione was immediately set upon by the children of Harry and Ginny Potter. James came running up to her followed by little Albus Severus. The boys ambushed the witch hugging her like mad.

"Happy Birthday, Auntie Mione." said James.

"Happy Birthday, God-mom." said Albus Severus.

Snape simply stood on the porch with his arms folded against his chest taking in the strange scene. The Potions Master couldn't help but note that The Charms Mistress had been good with kids.

"Thank you boys." she said pleasantly.

"That's a nice necklace." said James. "Where did you get it?"

Hermione smiled again and looked up at Snape.

"Professor Snape gave it to me for my birthday." she replied.

Albus Severus looked at Snape their eyes locking like before.

"I know you." said the boy. "You're the one with my name."

Snape arched an eyebrow at him. Still standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"I believe Mr. Potter that it was my name before you were born." he replied.

Albus Severus smiled. I like this guy. He's much better than the crazy old wizard.

"How come you wear black all the time?" asked Albus Severus.

Snape sighed. _This must be incessant questions day._

Hermione laughed knowing the look that filed across his face.

"Because he looks good in it." she replied. "He's known that for years."

Albus Severus looked back n forth between Hermione and Snape.

Even at three years old he was smart enough to known when people liked each other. _God-mom likes him too._

James stretched out his hand for Hermione to take.

"Come on Auntie Mione." he said. "It's time to go to the party now."

Giving Snape one last look and a smile she took the hand of her little escort and he pulled her inside. Albus Severus looked up at Snape. The Potions Master glared down at him.

"Don't even think about it." he said in warning.

Albus Severus simply smiled and grab a hold of his black robes as he started walking toward the door. Snape rolled his eyes and accompanied the boy into the house.

 _The Weasley Front Room, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

He was amazed to see all who had been gathered for the party: The Weasley clan: Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Ron, Susan. The Potters: Harry and Ginny of course the boy James and Albus Severus. The Lupins: Remus, Tonks and Edward. The Malfoys: Lucius, Narcissa, Pansy, Scorpius, Jasmine, and Draco. Kingsley Shackbolt, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Austin Embers, and The Longbottoms: Neville and Luna.

As soon as Snape entered the house Edward had been on to him.

"Daddy Snape!" he shouted happily as he lept into Snape's arms.

Remus Lupin burst out laughing leading the others to do the same.

"Don't just stand there werewolf get him off me." Snape grumbled.

Everyone laughed again.

"Oh stop Severus a little affection isn't going to kill you." said Minerva with a smile.

"Easy for you to say old woman." he replied.

"Well, it's about time you both got here." said a voice that sent chills down Snape's spine, and not in a good way.

He rolled his eyes before looking to where the source had been from.

"Hello mother." he said. "Couldn't resist causing trouble could you?"

"What ever do you mean?" asked Lady Hamershal. "I simply came to wish a happy birthday to my favorite Gryffindor."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

{As if you would be caught dead praising anyone from that house.} he said in her mind. {You came to do some meddling.}

Lady Hamershal directed a smile at him that was pleasant.

{"I wanted to see how my future daughter in-law was getting on on this joyous occasion."} she replied. {"It is after all her birthday."}

Snape bristled at the "future daughter in-law" comment. It wasn't as if he couldn't see himself spending the rest of his life with Hermione, it was because he had not wanted his wretched mother to lay any sort of claim on her. Even if that claim be daughter-in-law. She had truthfully lost that right long ago.

{Miss Granger is hardly your anything.} he replied. {The only reason I am forced to have any association with you is because I needed your help to save her.}

{"All the reason for me to be thankful of her birth wouldn't you agree."} said Lady Hamershal.

Before Snape could say anything more Draco walked over to Hermione.

"Happy Birthday Granger." he said.

Hermione glared at him still very much aware of the comment he made about her being a whore the last time he was over. Fuming she reached back and punched the junior Malfoy in the jaw. Draco dropped to his knees stroking his aching jawline.

"Damn that hurt." he said. "Guess I deserved that."

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, you did." she said.

"Well." said Draco getting to his feet. "Happy Birthday, Hermione Granger."

"Thank you, Draco Malfoy." she replied and turned her attention to Harry as he came up to her.

"Happy Birthday, Mione." said Harry giving her a brotherly hug.

"Thank you, Harry." she replied. "And thank you for the party."

Ron came up and hugged her next.

"Happy birthday, Mione." he said with a grin. "So what are you going to wish for another mountain of books?"

Fred and George grinned.

"Happy." said Fred.

"Birthday." finished George.

"Little Sis." said Fed and George in unison.

Hermione shook her head as the twins set off fireworks in front room.

"Fred, George, you stop those blasted things this instant!" bellowed Molly Weasley waving her fists in emphasis.

The twins chuckled and went back to their horseplay.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione." said Neville Longbottom.

"Thank you, Neville." said Hermione giving Neville a hug.

She turned her attention to Luna who gave her a hug as well.

"Happy birthday, Hermione." said Luna with an dream-like smile.

"Thank you, Luna." replied Hermione.

The party got underway after a few more greetings. Snape stood off by himself in a corner brooding. He had been watching as everyone laughed and joked with and at Hermione's expense. Edward insisted upon harassing him until Snape threatened to hex Lupin if he didn't control his "were-pup brat."

Jasmine and Scorpius had been on their best behavior playing with James and Edward. Albus Severus had been more contented with standing in a corner mimicking Snape's brooding manner. Laughter filled the room along with remarks on how cute Albus Severus had been, thought the boy was actually taking his brooding quite seriously.

The Potions Master had been annoyed when Harry Potter made his way over toward him.

"It's good of you to join us Professor." said Harry with a smile.

"Potter, it's been over five years since your graduation." grumbled Snape. "Must you annoy me when you have so many other people to choose from."

Harry didn't lose his smile.

"I know...I know." he said. "It's been so long I just wanted to see how you are doing."

"Never better, Potter." replied Snape.

Hermione looked over at him briefly as she continued to converse with Ginny, Luna, Susan, and Pansy.

The young women seemed to have been lost in their various stories of married life and comparing notes on how sweet their spouses here. Hermione simply smiled and listened as the wives of her friends spoke.

"I suppose you want to know why I've given my son your name." said Harry.

"Not Particularly." replied Snape.

Harry shook his head recalling those words used by Sebastian Prince on more than a few occasions.

"Wither you know it or not Severus, you are as much family to me as anyone else I know." said the green eyed wizard. "After everything my parents and did and what you went through you still managed to look after me, even when I was a bumbling idiot."

Snape chucked at that.

"I couldn't agree more." he said. "Are you sure you're not disappointed that I remain while your illustrious Godfather Sirius Black passed away?"

Harry sighed.

"While I do miss Sirius." said Harry honestly. "You are more a father to me than he or James Potter."

Snape looked at Harry effectively stunned by the boy admitting all of this.

"W-What?" he asked in disbelief.

"You heard me Severus." replied Harry. "That's the reason I named my second son after you, that and he the fact that he has your spirit."

Snape looked over at Albus Severus.

The boy had been a lot like he had been, the most pale of Potter's children with his father's dark hair and Lily's green eyes.

"Why on earth would you name him after Albus?" asked Snape breaking the sentiment of the moment. "He's as nutty as a fruit cake."

Albus Dumbledore laughed pleasantly at this.

"See what I mean." said Snape.

Harry shook his head.

After the heart to heart Snape had been rather relieved when the women took charge ordering everyone into the kitchen so that they could all sing Happy Birthday to Hermione. Lucius made his way over to Severus with a knowing smirk on his face as he and Snape lingered in the front room.

"Severus." he said in a pleasant tone.

"Bloody hell." said Snape knowing full well the reason his old friend had been so cheerful.

"It seems congratulations are in order old friend." said Lucius.

"And why might I ask am I to be congratulated?" asked Snape knowing the answer.

"Oh come now Severus." said Lucius. "You and I both know that you're doing Miss Granger why don't you just admit it."

"And why don't you just mind your own business." replied Snape. "You're clearly spending too much time around Gryffindors Lucius, their tendency to meddle is rubbing off on you."

The handsome albino blond smiled charmingly.

"My Severus." he said. "You always were one for denial."

"Slytherin philosophy at it's finest." countered Snape.

Lucius chuckled.

"Deny it all you like little brother, but I can see that a certain Gryffindor witch has made you very happy." he replied. "If anything that I saw in that pensive is any indication you are getting a steady supply of young witch trim by now."

"Lucius." said Snape shaking his head. "It may please you to know that you and that boy of yours are one in the same."

The handsome albino blond put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Come on Severus on a scale of one to ten how good is that little witch of yours?" he asked.

"I am not having this discussion with you." said Snape.

"At least tell me how big her tits are." said Lucius.

Snape had not wanted to speak about Hermione in that way. Least of all give Lucius ideas so that he could fantasies about her. So he said the only thing he could think of to get the senior Malfoy off his back.

"Bellatrix was a ten." replied Snape.

Lucius looked at him absolutely stunned.

"Really?" he asked. "It's a pity you killed her."

"She was utterly insane and she was your wife's sister." said Snape.

"Well, I didn't mean that I would indulge." said Lucius. "Or perhaps Cissy and I could have worked something out."

"Goodbye Lucius." said Snape not wanting anything more to do with the strange conversation he walked into the kitchen with everyone else.

 _The Kitchen, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

Hermione had been sitting at the long Weasley table with everyone gathered around her. She was a beautiful vision of bushy sandy brown curls and bright amber eyes. Her fair complexion had been aglow with the light from the candles. Everyone sang out a chorus of "Happy Birthday to Hermione" and she blew out her twenty-five candles after making a wish. The bushy haired witch stared down at her cake, it had been an impressive tower of white frosting and yellow bread. Decorated with little pink hearts and Hermione's name across the top. Molly Weasley had baked it herself with a great deal of effort.

There was clapping and funfair all around with the exceptions of both Snape and Lucius. The two Slytherins simply looked on as if confused by all the goings-ons.

Everything seemed to be getting on just fine until Fred Weasley got the urge to launch his piece of cake into the face of Ron Weasley. Ron counted with a piece of his own flinging it into George's face. In retaliation George went for Ron and got Bill. Bill threw cake at Percy who had laughed at the mess George made of him. Before everyone knew it a large cake fight erupted in the Weasley kitchen mostly consisting of the younger witches and wizards until Dumbledore got in on the merriment. Launching cake magically into the faces of Minerva McGonagall and Neville Longbottom.

Harry and Ron splattered cake in Hermione's face and she retaliated by smashing some in Harry's face getting frosting into his glasses. The children got in on it as well with James splattering cake on Scorpius and both boys teaming up on Jasmine and Edward. Albus Severus had been busy watching the adults confused by the sight of them all. Austin had gotten in on the fun as well splattering cake with the other kids.

Arthur Weasley had apparently had enough of his wife nagging and shouting about everyone's behavior as he picked-up a slice of cake and shoved it into her face. Draco pelted Pansy who accompanied Hermione in smashing cake all in the junior Malfoy's face and hair. Lupin had not even been spared as Tonks smashed cake into his face. Edward played in fallen cake happily eating the frosting that splashed on his cheek. Kingsley had not even been spared as the cake fight seemed to progress.

Narcissa and Lucius soon got into the act pelting each other with cake after she smashed it into Lucius' face. He calmly walked over to the table took some cake in hand and returned the favor. Soon almost everyone at the party was covered in cake with the exception of Snape and his mother. Both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger set out to rectify that.

"Don't you get any bright ideas Potter." said Snape with his arms folded across his chest. "And Granger, you know very well that you won't be able to take the kind of revenge I'll dish out."

At this both Harry and Hermione reconsidered.

"Oh Severus lighten up." said the voice of Lady Hamershal.

Before Snape could retort he was suddenly set upon by Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and his own mother.

All of them pelted The Potions Master with cake smashing it into his face and hair. Snape glared at them all snarling as cake slid down his pale face.

Dumbledore chuckled at the sight of him.

Hermione shook her head knowing all too well what was coming next.

"Snape waved his hand and wandlessly causing a stream of cake to come to life as if it had been a serpent and splattered cake in the faces of all those that pelted him. covering not just their faces but their clothes and hair.

"Cool." said Albus Severus marveling at Snape's handiwork.

 _Later..._

The party came to an end with Hermione biding everyone good bye and returning to Hogwarts. Snape had gone ahead of her not wishing to bring unwanted questioning upon them. The bushy haired witch had been pleased about the way the day had turned out. She made her way to her quarters, quickly changed into her night gown and ventured through the floo to Snape's quarters.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

He had been sitting in one of his leather armchairs reading a book clad in nothing but his boxer shorts when she arrived. The had both done a fairly good job of cleaning the cake off of them after the party. Hermione walked over toward him running her hands through his hair as he read. He looked up at her putting the book to the side and taking her into his arms before he pulled her into his lap.

"This has been one of the best birthdays I've had in a long time." said Hermione content.

"Really?" said Snape.

"Really." replied Hermione. "And to top it off I had a snarky git with me the entire day."

Snape smirked as they shared a kiss.

"Well, Miss Granger." he said. "Seeing that it is still your birthday for yet another hour, what do you wish to do?"

Hermione thought for a moment the gave her reply.

"I want to lie in bed with you while you read to me." she answered.

Snape looked at her with an arched eyebrow. He had not been expecting that.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Hermione.

"Why on earth would you request something like that?" he asked.

Hermione made a grand production of her answer.

"Let's see I want to do a bit of reading, and I want to curl up in bed with my boyfriend, then there's the distraction you provide when ever you speak." she said. "And I really love the sound of your voice."

Snape smirked.

"I see your point." he replied.

He and Hermione shared one last kiss before he lifted her up off his lap and carried her into the bedroom.

"Anything in particular you wish to read?" he asked.

"The book you were reading before is fine." she replied.

Snape summoned the book wandlessly as they ventured into the room.

 _Snape's Bedroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Snape layed Hermione down gently on his bed and climbed in beside her. She maneuvered until her bushy hair had been beneath his chin and she could hear his heartbeat. Snape let his free arm wrap around her waist and held the book with the other hand. Hermione had been lulled into an easy and contented sleep listening to the soothing sound of Snape's rich baritone drawl purring into her ears like literary silk.

The Potions Master smiled when he took in the tell tale signs of her being asleep. The warmth from her slender frame against his own pale lean form. With a slight smile Snape kissed the top of her head as she slept nuzzling her cheek against his bare chest.

"Happy birthday Gryffindor." he said softly. "May all of your dreams be sweet."

After a good thiry minutes Snape put away the book, extinguished the torches that had provided lighting in the darkened room and closed his eyes letting sleep wash over him. He couldn't help but feel at peace for the first time in his life. He had the love of a beautiful young witch, a job he didn't hate quite so much these days, friends who incessantly bother him, and what passed for family. Severus Snape fell asleep feeling everything was right with the world.


	65. Chapter 64:A Rose By Any Other Name

**Chapter 64: A Rose By Any Other Name**

 _ **{A/N: "Had Another Shakespeare Moment" when I thought of the chapter title.}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **M**_ orning had found Severus Snape asleep with his witch curled up with her head resting on his pale chest. Her bushy hair had been beneath his chin as she nuzzled her cheek against him. He slightly tightened the hold he had on her waist and shifted some as if to get more contact with her body. Light snoring had come from the both of them as they continued to sleep peacefully. The bliss of the morning had been shattered by sudden intense pounding on Snape's front door. The Potions Professor had been faintly aware of the pounding as it shook him out of his sleep. His obsidian eyes sprang open as he picked up the desperation in the voice of a prefect when they called his name.

"Professor Snape!" called the prefect. "Professor Snape...there's a fight...it's Austin."

Reluctantly, Snape forced himself out of bed. He had attempted not to wake Hermione but it had been to no avail. Missing the warmth of his body beneath hers, the witch sat up looking at him with sleepy amber eyes. He shuffled about the room locating his trousers and then his wand. The newly awakened witch looked at him puzzled.

"Severus?" she said concerned. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, Mr. Embers has gotten into some kind of trouble." replied Snape gruffly.

Hermione yawned and stretched.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"First I will see what brought this on." replied Snape. "If I find that he is responsible, then I will punish him accordingly."

Hermione considered this for a moment and then slid out of bed.

"Wait I'm going with you." she said.

"I can handle this Hermione." he said. "Besides we wouldn't want the whole school to start their tongues wagging."

"I coming too, Severus." said Hermione once more firmly.

Snape sighed.

"As you wish, witch" he replied "But there is really no need."

Before he could say anything more Hermione had been dressed and ready to go. She walked over and the stunned wizard into a good morning kiss. Snape remained stubborn up until the moment her lips crashed against his.

"Let's go see what's wrong with our boy." said Hermione.

Snape smirked at this.

"Our boy, Miss Granger?" he asked. "Don't tell me you are catching baby fever."

Hermione smacked him playfully across the arm.

"Greasy git." she said with a smile.

"That wasn't a no." said Snape.

"It wasn't a yes either." replied Hermione.

With that she exited the his quarters via the floo and he made his way out the front door.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Snape made his way down the corridors, his trademark ebony robes billowing behind him. It had been a cold morning but not so cold as to warrant a heavy coat to combat the chill. The Potions Professor had been in a bit of a foul mood since his rest was disturbed. Students had made sure to seer clear of the irate Potions Professor as he came down the halls at a frightening pace. His ebony robes billowing behind him as if in a refection of his apparent anger. He made his way toward The Headmaster's office.

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts..._

It had not been a surprise to see Austin Embers in the Headmaster's office awaiting his punishment. He had known from the moment he made the decision to act without thinking that he would have to face the consequences of his actions. He just couldn't help himself when Gryffindor Eric Tanner started making fun of Snape. Austin had heard some of the names the other students called Snape the first few months at Hogwarts and even then he thought those students deserved to be punched in the face. Still none of them had been as bad as what Eric Tanner called him.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" said Snape making his way inside the office.

"Yes." replied Dumbledore. "Severus it appears that young Mr. Embers has been involved in a fight."

"I gathered as much." replied Snape looking over at the obsidian eyed red haired boy.

Austin looked down at his feet as shame crept over him. He had not liked disappointing Snape.

"What are the details?" asked Snape looking back n forth between the boys.

Hermione walked into the office not wanting to miss a moment more of the discussion. She had not known what Austin had done but she knew the boy would not act unless he had a good reason to.

"Professor Granger." said Dumbledore in a pleasant tone. "How nice of you to join us."

"Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"Not much." replied Snape turning his attention back to Dumbledore.

Austin Embers tried his best not to let the disappointment to Snape get to him.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

After a round of lectures for both boys, Snape and Hermione walked Austin back toward the Slytherin dungeons.

"Are you going to punish him?" asked Hermione looking sympathetically at Austin.

Snape said nothing as he walked ahead of the both of them in long strides.

Hermione shook her head. She felt for the boy. Snape wasn't an easy person to get on with once he was angry.

"Professor Granger, I would like to speak to my ward alone if you do not mind." said Snape making a sudden stop as they caught up to him.

Hermione gave the boy one last look. She mouthed the words I'll see you later and went back to her office. Snape turned and faced Austin who had still been looking down at his feet.

"My office now." he instructed in an icy tone.

Snape lead him toward his office and swept inside his robes billowing behind him as he took his seat at the desk. Austin stepped inside and the door closed behind him.

 _Snape's office, Hogwarts..._

Snape looked down at the parchments on his desk and shuffled them around. He straightened up the mess the piles had made and looked up at Austin who had taken a seat in front of him in one of the available chairs.

"What possessed you to physically assault another student?" asked Snape getting right down to it.

Austin was quiet.

"I asked you a question Mr. Embers." said Snape.

"He said somethings sir." replied Austin in a quite voice. "Somethings I do not care to repeat."

"And you couldn't let him get away with it?" asked Snape knowing where this was going.

Austin nodded.

Snape sighed.

"Alright Mr. Ember." he said. "You leave me no choice... _legilimens."_

 _{ Snape saw Austin on the grounds. He had been minding his own business when Eric Tanner and two other Gryffindors showed up and started making trouble for him. Austin tried to ignore them and go on his way but they pursued him taunting and picking at him because he had been a first year. Snape saw Austin not react at all when they called him names and ruffled his hair. He had not even spoken when they knocked his books from his arms and he had to scramble to pick them up. The image of a Slytherin being bullied by Gryffindors had been almost too much for Snape._

 _Then came the moment that landed the young wizard in trouble._

 _"Hey were you going Austin back to Snape?" taunted Eric._

 _Austin still said nothing._

 _"Everyone knows that he's Voldemort's little fuck buddy." said Eric._

 _Austin dropped his books and punched Eric square in the jaw sending him tumbling to the ground._

 _Snape chose that moment to pull out of the memory.}_

"It appears Mr. Tanner has gotten what he deserves." said Snape.

Austin looked at him confused for a moment.

"You are free to go Mr. Embers and do keep out of trouble." said Snape.

"You mean I am not going to be punished?" asked Austin.

"If you are caught displaying that type of behavior again you will be no matter how justified the reason." replied Snape. "Do I make myself clear Mr. Embers?"

"Yes sir." replied Austin with a small smile.

"Run along." said Snape. "I've got parchments to get to."

With that Austin took his leave of Snape puzzled as to why he had not been in more trouble.

Later...

Hermione had ventured down Snape's office. She was curious to know what he had done about Austin. Snape had been in the middle of grading parchments when she entered his office. He seemed to be quite busy but her curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't resist asking.

"Severus, what did you do to Austin?" she asked.

Snape looked up from his parchments.

"Normal witches say hello before they start badgering their significant others with incessant questions." he said.

"I'm sorry." said Hermione. "Hello, what did you do to Austin?"

Snape sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Embers is quite well I assure you, Hermione." he said.

"That's not an answer." replied Hermione.

"If you must know I didn't do anything to him." replied Snape.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I did not punish Mr. Embers." replied Snape. "I had no valid reason to...given the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" asked Hermione.

Snape smirked as his obsidian eyes met her amber ones.

"Let's just say...our boy is a lot like you." he said. "Especially, when it comes to fighting for people he cares about."

Hermione thought for a moment.

"Draco and Buckbeak." she said.

"Only this time Mr. Tanner played the role of Draco and I suppose I was more like Buckbeak in this melodrama." he said.

Hermione chuckled at this.

"Austin is really a good kid isn't he?" she said.

"That he is Hermione." replied Snape. "That he is."

Satisfied with the answer to her questions Hermione left Snape to continue his work. He did not doubt for one second that she wouldn't be badgering him with incessant questions come night fall when they were back in the confines of his quarters. _Bloody Insufferable Gryffindor._


	66. Chapter 65:The Slither of Serpents

**Chapter 65: The Slither of Serpents**

 **{A/N: An uninvited guest at the most inopportune time}**

 **Warning: Mild Sexual Content ahead (although not terribly graphic).**

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **O**_ bsidian eyes fell on slender frame of the beautiful amber eyed witch that lay beside him. He couldn't seem to get over the fact that this had all been real. That after five long years of wanting her and missing her that she was actually beside him lying in his bed. The bushy haired witch who's beauty made his heart pound within a second of glancing in her direction. Her voice always like music in his ear, soft and sweet. His breath had become ragged at the thought of her slender body being pressed against his. Before the Potions Master knew it, his long pale calloused fingers made there way over the soft exposed flesh that her silk night gown had not covered. He held a breath as he watched her shift slightly in reaction to his touch. Her smooth supple skin heating at the connection with his fingertips.

"Severus." she half moaned shifting in bed as if it had been involuntarily.

Growing bold he let his other hand roam as if it had a mind of it's own, softly gently it made it's way between her slender thighs. Hermione shifted again feeling his touch heat her flesh and her amber eyes fluttered open. She saw Severus looking down at her as his hands worked seemingly familiarizing themselves with every part of her.

"Severus." she said again but this time in a breathless whisper.

The Potions Master did not reply. He simply continued to stroke her soft flesh with his hands. Heat had begun to build between them and the intense longing filled his obsidian eyes as he took in the sight of her writhing for him.

Just when she believed she couldn't take any more of his teasing, he maneuvered until his body had been above hers. Hovering with just enough space to make her feel the heat radiating off his lean form.

As soon as she parted her soft pink lips to let out a moan he descended upon her letting his mouth devour hers in a fit of overwhelming passion. Keeping her busy with his kiss, Snape moved a free hand along her body raising the helm of her night gown to provide him with better access. The Potions Master shifted until he had been were he needed to be.

"Hermione." he said lightly pressing his lean pale chest against hers.

In seconds, he whispered the contraceptive charm and the witch felt the tingling in her belly as a result of the magic.

 _Front Room, Snape's Quarter, Hogwarts..._

Unbeknownst to Snape and Hermione, the flames in his fireplace turned a shade of emerald green and a lone figure clad in elegant black and green strolled in. A black and silver cane with a snakes head with an open mouth emerald eyes gripped in his elegant pale hand. The flames returned to their natural state leaving the yellow orange glow reflecting on highly polished black dress shoes. Taking his sweet time, Lucius Malfoy made his way into the front room.

He thought it strange that Snape had not been out to greet him. He always only managed to get one foot out of the fireplace before Snape had stepped from the shadows and revealed that he had been watching him.

Shrugging Lucius made his way toward Snape's bedroom. He could hear the faint sounds of heavy breathing and the tell tale signs of bed springs getting rather frequent use and the rhythmic drumming of a head board beating against a wall.

The handsome albino blond wizard silently cast a charm to disguise his steps and to open the door before him. He continued to make his way inside. A sly smile spread across his handsome albino face. With a gleam of pride behind his shimmering gray eyes, he surveyed the scene before him.

He now knew the reason Snape had neglected to come to greet him when he stepped through the floo. It appeared that the dour Potions Professor had been quite preoccupied and Lucius knew exactly who to attribute such carelessness on the part of his long time friend to. Hermione Granger.

The senior Malfoy could not hide the smile on his face even if he wanted to watching the two writhing figures from where he stood.

 _Snape's bedroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Hermione reached up running her soft fingers along Snape's pale and scared bare chest. She couldn't seem to ever get enough of touching him. Likewise he couldn't seem to get enough of her touch. The Potions Professor's raven hair had been slick from sweat as his pale lean form flexed with each thrust into the warmth of the beautiful witch below him. Suddenly Snape got the overwhelming feeling that someone had been watching him. It took only a moment before his brain could wade through the fog of lust being with Hermione had created before he knew exactly who it was.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE LUCIUS!" he shouted in a gruff tone.

Wither Hermione had heard him or not wasn't evident. She seemed to be more concerned with what he was doing to her body than who had been watching. Still, Snape had not wanted Lucius anywhere near her in this state and his possessive nature took over.

"Now now Severus...is that any way to talk to your betters?" asked Lucius in a sly manner. "I must say little brother, I do admire your form but it might go a little better if you rotate your hips a bit...it's been in my vast experience that women love that."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" shouted Snape.

Lucius smirked.

"Alright...Alright." he said holding up his hands. "Of course you do know that you cannot deny having any involvement with her after this."

"I'm going to kill you." said Snape.

"Now now Little brother, It's not like I haven't instructed you on these matters before." said Lucius with a smile. "Do remember to stroke her while you thrust...I'll not have you making me look bad as an instructor."

"Expello!" shouted Snape.

Suddenly, Lucius was ejected from the bedroom and the door slammed shut firmly behind him.

About an hour later, Snape emerged from the room soaked from sweat and very angry. Lucius had waited patiently for him to finish and was not at all surprised when he found himself on the receiving end of yet another blow to the face. The handsome albino blond wizard simply shrugged as he got up off the floor.

"Now that you are all done with that." he said dusting himself off as if it had been a minor inconvenience. "I thought you might like to know that McNair has escaped."

Snape's eyes obsidian widened briefly.

"What?" he asked.

"Our friend McNair has made his journey back into the wizarding world." said Lucius.

"Damn it." said Snape letting his anger show for once. "That bastard tried to kill Hermione...this is the last thing anyone needs right now."

Lucius nodded.

"All the more reason for us to dispose of him." he said.

Snape sighed.

"Are you going to tell her?" asked Lucius.

"Yes." replied Snape. "She of all people deserves to know."

Lucius nodded.

"I'll keep an ear to the ground and find out more if I can." he said. "I'll keep you in the loop otherwise."

Snape nodded this time.

"T-Thank you Lucius." he said.

"What are brother's for?" asked Lucius saying the same words to Snape that Draco once said to Sebastian Prince.

After giving Snape a small smile Lucius made his way into the floo. The Potions Professor made his way back to his bedroom. He didn't know how he was going to tell Hermione that McNair had been on the loose again after five years of peace from the rouge death eaters in his past. He walked into the room to find that she had taken the liberty of casting a cleansing charm. As he got closer he noted that she had fallen asleep. The potions Professor slipped into the black four poster bed beside her as the memories of McNair's treatment of her in the past came flooding back to him.

This time the McNair wasn't going to make it to Azkaban. He would make sure of it. And so would Lucius.


	67. Chapter 66:Plans and Discussions

**Chapter 66:** _ **Plans and Discussions**_

 _ **{A/N: A long awaited update...I know...short chapter}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons,_

 _ **S**_ ilence surrounded Severus Snape in it's purest form as he sat at his desk, hands gripping both parchment and a quill dripping with red ink. Obsidian eyes staring out into the vast emptiness before him as his mind traveled back five years. The images of McNair flooded his already preoccupied mind and Hermione's screams of agony echoed in his ears. He recalled her patronus making it's way to him when they first took her. The memory renewed his anger and caused him to grip his quill too hard and he snapped it in half. Once the sound echoed through the quiet room, Snape looked up to see a newly awakened bushy haired witch leaning against the door way.

Her amber eyes were fixed on him and an expression of concern was etched across her face.

"Severus." she said in a soft sleep filled tone.

"Go back to bed, love." said Snape looking toward her. "I'll be along shortly."

Never one to follow instructions where emotions were concerned, Hermione instead walked over toward him. Snape watched as she got closer. He had not wanted to tell her about this so soon with the day they have been having and he was still wrestling with wither the matter was urgent or not. It impressed him to some degree that she seemed to be in tune with him but it unnerved him at the same time.

Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Snape sighed realizing that there was no way to keep her from knowing that there was something troubling him. never before had he known anyone to have been more in tune with him than she had. Even when they were both students and had no tangible concept of each other. It was his good fortune that their relationship came about some years after the dark lord met his end, lest she be used against him in some way.

"What's really bothering you?" she asked kissing him once more.

"Old business." replied Snape not wishing to reveal any more than he had to.

"If it's so old than why have you been distracted lately?" she asked. "It's not like you to dwell on something for so long that you can't function."

Snape smirked.

"Insufferable know-it-all." he said.

"You love it." she replied.

"Only when that keen mind bends to my will." he replied.

Hermione ran her hand down his chest.

"I love you, Slytherin git." she said in his ear.

"And I love you boundless Gryffindor." he replied.

Hermione released her hold on him and he brought her around until she was in a position to sit on his lap. He leaned his chin onto her shoulder and breath in the scent of jasmine from her notoriously bushy hair as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him with her back pressed against his chest.

"Are we still taking Austin to see London?" she asked sliding her delicate fingers along his large pale hands.

"Yes." replied Snape. "I believe it would benefit the boy to experience life outside of the school...It seems to have worked in our favor."

Hermione laughed at this.

"You think he'd enjoy a few muggle movies?" she asked.

"I believe so." replied Snape. "He may be a wizard but is still very much a boy after all."

Hermione smiled. It seemed that Severus was easing into the prospect of father hood just fine. She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it. He smiled against her shoulder having kissed it as well.

"I believe we should get to bed." said Hermione. "We've quite a busy day tomorrow."

"Indeed." replied Snape. "Perhaps we'll be running late and have to share the shower."

Hermione started giggling.

"You wish." she replied. "Although I wouldn't put it passed you to have orchestrated this whole thing for just such an outcome."

Snape gave her a weak smirk. _If only that were so._

"Come love we have an early day tomorrow." he said.

Hermione got to her feet and took him by the hand. Snape didn't object when she lead him to the bedroom. The Potions Master tried to pushed down the depressing thought of McNair's escape and focus on these few moments with his beautiful witch. He would have to deal with telling her about the escape another day. For now he was contented to let her have her peace. It was no use for both of them to have to endure a fretful sleep.


	68. Chapter 67:Muggle vs Wizard

**Chapter 67: Muggle vs. Wizard**

 **{A/N: An Eventful Trip To London... I was going to call it an evening but the Reviews just kept pulling me back...makes up for the last chapter wouldn't you say?}**

 **Warning: Mild Content Ahead (though not terribly graphic)**

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **I**_ t had been a well thought out idea for Severus and Hermione to take young Austin with them on a trip to Muggle London. The boy had seen so little outside of Hogwarts it had really been sad. Since Severus was his legal guardian there was nothing to stop them. He spent much of the morning bouncing around Snape's quarters as they got ready for their trip. Hermione had been looking forward to spending some time with Severus again without the hassle of their busy schedules. It was another fine weekend and luckily for them, they were not up for Hogsmeade duty.

Hermione had indeed woken up later than she planned thought it had been no preconceived plot on the part of Severus Snape to make it so. Still it did not mean that he couldn't enjoy the most fortuitous occurrence that had been in his favor. The bushy haired witch had jumped into the shower thinking nothing of it at the time. She had been in such a rush to get the day started that she had forgotten that she had been in the presence of an opportunistic Slytherin. The Head opportunistic Slytherin at that.

 _The Shower, Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts..._

Severus put Austin to work filling a new book shelf he had constructed to keep the boy busy before they left for their trip while he and Hermione got ready. Of course the boy knew little about his guardians relationship with the witch but he was glad to have her company. Snape ventured back into his bedroom casting strong lock and silence charms before he made his way toward the sound of the rushing water.

The warmth of the shower hit Hermione's exposed skin and she immediately let it soak her entire body. She had been so engrossed with the welcome warmth of the water that she had not noticed when a second body slipped into the shower with her. The obsidian eyes of Severus Snape glinted with mischief as he took her towel and applied a good amount of soap to it.

He reached forward and began to scrub Hermione's back with it. At first she grew tense not knowing who had been inside the shower with her. With a castle full of ghosts and the mischievous Peeves it was no telling who it had been. She relaxed when she caught the familiar scent of herbs and fresh earth.

"Severus." she said finding herself breathless.

"It seems you've missed a spot, Miss Granger." Snape purred seductively as he continued to wash his back.

"I do not believe that I even started washing." countered Hermione playfully.

"Then it is most fortunate that I happened to pop in then." replied Snape.

"I would have to agree with you, Professor Snape." she replied.

The dour wizard continued to wash the bushy haired witch. Soaking nearly every part of her youthful body.

Once he had finished she took the towel and finished off the rest giving him a little show in the process. Snape did little to hide his apparent arousal given the state of things. He waited until she rinsed every last part of her and found himself kissing her neck. Hermione let out a soft moan and he continued pressing his erection into her soft form.

"Severus." said Hermione being swept by the heat of his passion.

"Beautiful witch." he said softly. "Only you can enchant me so."

He pulled her closer to him and turned her to face him. He lifted her off the shower floor with ease and pressed her body against the cold green tile. The bushy haired witch let out a gasp as the water fell down her chest and then into his raven hair. She gripped his shoulders as he positioned her against the tile until he had worked his body into position between her slender legs.

"Severus." she said breathlessly. "You opportunistic, Slytherin Git."

"Hermione." he replied. "You beautiful enchantress, Gryffindor."

It wasn't long before she felt him like so many times before. His groans matched her constant moaning but the sound had been drowned out be the rushing water of the shower. She had not known how long it had taken them initially. He always had a habit of catching her off guard when it came to matters such as this. Once the act commenced both she and Snape took time to bathe properly before exiting the shower. Snape had been clad in muggle jeans and a long sleeve black shirt with his usual black boots. Hermione also wore jeans a white t-shirt and a pink hooded sweat shirt with white trainers.

 _Front Room, Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts..._

Snape had been surprised to see that Austin had taken the liberty of alphabetizing his entire book collection in the time span of their one shower. The Potions Master couldn't argue about the boy being efficient. He was quite a useful young man to have around. Hermione had been less than thrilled about him putting the young wizard to work to cover up his antics in the shower.

"You are most definitely a git for this Severus." she said.

"I simply asked him to stock the new shelf not alphabetize my entire collection." said Snape in his defense. "Although, I do have a record collection that needs some work..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"I hope that you don't believe yourself to be intimidating." said Snape with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips in true Molly Weasley fashion.

"How is this for intimidating..." she said. {"I won't let you touch me for a month...git."}

{You assume I cannot hold out longer than you can.} he replied.

{"Would you like to go for two months?"} asked Hermione in his mind.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

{Blasted temptress.} he said in her mind then turned his attention back to the business at hand.

"I believe we have a trip to get to." he said bitterly.

Hermione smiled.

{"I thought you would see reason."} she said rather smugly in his mind.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Yes." she said triumphant. "I believe we do...come along Austin."

The young wizard had not known what had just happened but he was more than glad to get the trip underway. He had been happily sporting his own set of muggle clothes, tan trousers and a long sleeve gray sports shirt with white trainers.

 _Muggle London, England..._

The evening was getting off to a good start with Snape being forced into every blasted store that caught the Insufferable witch's eye. She made a point to take Austin clothes shopping for muggle attire and even dragged Severus along using threats to withhold sex as an incentive to get him in a shopping mood. The dour wizard rolled his eyes at her feeble attempts. She after all, had been the same young witch who taken it upon herself to burst into his quarters after a night of drinking with her friends and demand that he bed her.

The dour wizard was forced to pretend to be like any other muggle to make a good impression on Austin. Snape had to admit that Hermione had been a curious sight as she made a point to bond with Austin. She had been more than beneficial when it came to dealing with the young wizard and it was a welcome change seeing the smiles on both their faces out amid the vast crowds of people uneventful muggles.

In the back of his mind he knew that the fun they've had here today would be short lived once Hermione knew that McNair had escaped from Azkaban. He didn't foresee any more little outings such as this for quite some time until the deranged death eater was dealt with. Knowing all this was weighing heavily upon him, Snape kept more of a watchful eye on them both as they ventured through London.

Hermione and Austin had been all smiles when she went into a little souvenir shop and came out with a muggle camera. Snape rolled his eyes at the giddy faces they made while snapping pictures with the infernal contraption. They had lunch at a small diner and continued to sight see. All seemed to be going quite well with Austin taking the time to enjoy himself despite not being able to use his magic.

They ventured toward a park where Hermione convinced Snape it would be the perfect place to read a few of the new books they had purchased at at yet another muggle store. He allowed her to take him by the hand and escort him towards the park with Austin grasping the other in cahoots with the bushy haired Charms Mistress.

Snape couldn't help but smile at the sight of them pulling and tugging him along. They had even managed a laugh from him. It seemed everything was going quite well until Austin suddenly froze staring rather intently at a ragged looking muggle dressed in brown leather with a newspaper in his hands. Snape arched an eyebrow at the boy's sudden fear. And turned to see that he had been afraid because his so-called uncle had been the muggle he was staring at.

"Austin." said the average looking muggle man with equally red hair and dark eyes. "I have been looking all over for you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the muggle moving to place her hands on the terrified boy's shoulders.

"Severus." she said.

Snape whirled around taking a defensive stance.

"Get over here boy." demanded the leather clad muggle.

"Austin stay where you are." said Snape in a dangerous tone.

The muggle turned his attention to Snape.

"Hey buddy!" said the Muggle outraged and raising his fists. "I don't know who you are but you've got no business interfering with me and my kid."

"He is not your "kid"." said Snape still in a dangerous tone. "And you will treat him with respect."

The muggle narrowed his dark eyes at The Potions Professor.

"Listen pal." said The muggle poking Snape in the chest in a bid to intimidate him. "Why don't you and your little girl friend here go find some other charity case...Austin is my blood and you've got no business sticking your abnormally large nose in our affairs."

Snape sighed. _Name calling. How original._

Hermione watched Snape closely as did Austin. _This guy doesn't know who he's dealing with. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost_

"Miss Granger, would you kindly take the boy back to the diner." said Snape not attempting to disguise his dangerous tone. "I believe this man and I have some thing to discuss."

"You don't go anywhere with that kid bitch." said the muggle man.

Before he knew it Snape leveled him to the ground with a solid right hay-maker to the jaw. Hermione could only stare at The Potions Master with her mouth agape much in the style of Ron Weasley whenever something exciting happened. Austin had been doing the same unable to take his eyes off Snape.

"You will show some respect to the lady." said Snape still in a dangerous tone.

The muggle scrambled to his feet with rage in his eyes.

"You wanna dance buddy be my guest." he said balling his fists.

Snape took a fighting stance and did the same.

"This is your last chance to be on your way." he said.

"I'm not going anywhere without that kid." replied the muggle.

"The boy stays with me." said Snape. "He doesn't belong to the likes of you...and he is not property to trade for money."

"Don't you tell me how to care for my brother's kid." said the muggle. "What does a fancy gent like you know about being broke and penny-less."

"A great deal." replied Snape. "You'd be surprised at what you can live through."

The muggle took a swing at Snape who dodged his blows. Hermione couldn't seem to take her eyes off the action. Austin had been terrified of his uncle and had not wanted the man to hurt his professor.

"It'll be alright Austin." said Hermione. "Professor Snape is a war hero remember."

The red haired young wizard nodded not understanding how she knew about his concerns.

"I'm right here." taunted Snape."Why don't you try hitting me like you do the boy."

The muggle swung wildly missing every time.

Snape connected with two hard shots into the man's already bruised face. The muggle tried to counter but continued to miss. Hermione had never seen Snape like this before. Something with this man must have struck a nerve with him. His obsidian eyes flared with rage as he glared at the muggle who continued to try and fight him.

"What's the matter, no fun unless the target is someone too weak to fight back." said Snape with fury in his tone.

The muggle still struggled to connect but kept swinging.

Hermione had been a little unnerved to see the wicked smirk on Snape's face as he taunted the muggle man. Connecting with more blows into the man's face. She could just make out the swelling starting to come over his eyes.

"Severus." said Hermione becoming worried.

Snape smirked and stopped dodging the blows the muggle dished out making it a point to stand and absorb them all. The muggle man thought he had him putting all he had into the wild flurry of punches in a bid to do some real damage. Snape's expression had not changed the entire time he weathered the blows.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that." he said. "I'm still standing."

The muggle continued to punch him until he ran out of energy. He gasped for breath looking up into the bloodied face of Severus Snape. The Potions Master kept the wicked smirk.

"My apologies." he said. "This is where I ensure you get a good night's sleep."

Before the muggle could say a thing in protest Snape leveled him with another right hay-maker sending him to the ground and out for the count. Austin couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. His eyes wide from the excitement of it all. Snape waved his hand over the out cold muggle healing his injuries but leaving him layed out on the ground. He waved his hand over himself and healed most of his own injuries and turned his attention to Hermione and Austin.

"I think we've done enough shopping for one day." he said his tone bitter.

Hermione nodded agreeing wholeheartedly that it was time to go back to Hogwarts. When they apparated back Snape talked to Austin for a few minutes and took off again leaving the boy in Hermione's care. The bushy haired witch had not known for sure where Snape had gone but she knew what happened with Austin's uncle had upset him some how.

 _Spinner's End, Muggle London, England..._

Fueled by firewhiskey and rage, Severus Snape landed at Spinner's End. The memories of his deceased bastard haunted him more than anything he had ever done while in service to The Dark Lord. Snape sat in the darkness of his father's living room nursing a half bottle of firewhiskey. He recalled all too well the times Tobias Snape had assaulted him and called him a freak due to his magical prowess. The years he spent wearing mismatched clothes with holes in them and worn old shoes were so vivid in him mind. He recalled going to bed quite a few nights without anything in his stomach.

His father spent much of his time drinking what little money they had left away. His mother spent a good deal of time scrubbing floors and selling potions just to put food on the table and keep the utilities going. Looking back he couldn't really blame her for wanting to get out a soon as possible. He had gone to Hogwarts were food and clean clothes were abundant. If she hadn't left then chances were she or Tobias would have killed the other.

{"Severus."} said Hermione's worried voice in his mind.

{Leave me alone.} he replied back.

{"Severus, come home."} said Hermione.

{Not now, Hermione.} he said.

{"Have you been drinking?"} she asked.

{It appears so.} said Snape.

{"Severus, I'm worried about you."} she said.

{Don't be.} he replied.

{"Please come home."} she said still very worried. {"If you don't come home, I'll come to you."}

{No need to trouble yourself Gryffindor.} said Snape. {I'm on my way...though I can hardly a test to the shape I'll be in once I arrive.}

He got up off the floor and made his way to the front door. He took one last look at Spinner's End before he left in a crack of thunder. In his drunken state he had forgotten that he could have used the floo to get to the school faster.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had been anxiously pacing the front room in her night gown when Snape arrived. He shuffled through the door and ventured into the bedroom. The bushy haired witch followed pleased that he had arrived in one piece. he passed out on the bed fully dressed and drifted off to sleep on his stomach. She vanished his whiskey scented clothes until he was in his usual boxer shorts and climbed into bed with him. Hermione pulled the covers over both of them and got comfortable beside him.

"I love you Slytherin Git." she said softly stroking his sleeping face. "You're the most amazing wizard I've ever known."

Snape groaned in his sleep and reached out for the witch to pull her closer.

"Her-mi-on-e." he said sleepily.

The bushy haired witch smiled and rested her head on his back. She fell asleep listening to the sound of his heart beat and light snoring. It had been an all together eventful day and they were glad that it had been over. Hermione more so than Severus as the night passed peacefully.


	69. Chapter 68:Best Laid Plans

**Chapter 68:** _ **Best Laid Plans...**_

 **{A/N: Long awaited Update...it's been a busy week with babysitting kids and so forth...best I could do until I'm free to concentrate again.}**

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Governor of Hogwarts Office, Wizarding World..._

 _ **L**_ ucius Malfoy had just left his office in good spirits. He had been pleased with the prospect of having a quiet family dinner at Malfoy Manor with his wife Narcissa, their son, and his young family. Being a grandfather never bothered Lucius much. He had come so close to ever being one at all with Voldemort targeting his family during the war. If not for Severus being the boy's godfather surely the despot would have found an excuse to kill Draco, if only to spite him. There was no love loss between the dark lord and Lucius once the despot had Severus in his clutches. The handsome albino blond was clearly the envy of even his own peers. Well all with the exception of Severus himself. The younger wizard had not been interested in how far fetched his antics when it came to serving the dark lord. Snape had been recruited by Lucius and knew him fairly well since the senior Malfoy had been a Prefect and Severus a first year when they met.

It amazed the older wizard to see the younger man grow over the years.

No one knew how much their friendship had been based from instinct alone. In truth Lucius Malfoy, the last son of a prestigious _Pureblood_ family that only produced one male heir per marriage was nothing like he pretended to be in front of the masses. He had been protective of young Severus from the moment he arrived at Hogwarts. No one knew, not even Severus just how many times Lucius hexed the so-called Marauders for harming his "little brother."

Smiling at the pleasant memory of himself and Severus gallivanting about he had not taken the time to note his surroundings. For as Lucius moved to make his way toward the apparation point, three other figures moved in the shadows focused intently upon him. Before Lucius could mount a defense he was hit with a quick hex and found himself dropping the newly obtained bottle of red wine that was to be for dinner.

"Stupefy!" came the spell that faded everything to darkness.

Lucius had not known it at the time but he was in serious trouble as three escaped death eaters hovered over his downed form.

"Not so tough now are you, Malfoy?" asked the smug voice of McNair.

Lucius was in no position to answer even if he had wanted to.

"What do you think, Thelonious?" asked McNair.

The death eater known as Thelonious snarled viciously as he looked down at Lucius with dark hate filled eyes.

"I believe my old friend isn't so tough at all." replied the deep gruff voice of the other death eater.

The three death eaters took off into the night with an unconscious Lucius Malfoy in tow.

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Draco had been the first to note Lucius' lack of punctuality. The junior Malfoy had never known his father to show up to an engagement no more than fashionably late. Likewise he had never known his father to be late to dinner with his family either. He made it a point to gather on time or early if need be. The senior Malfoy had loved spending time with his family and ever since the war ended, he had been more than grateful to have had them all survive. Narcissa had been pacing the floors wracked with worry. She had known about McNair's escape and feared the dreaded death eaters would want retribution.

She hoped she had been wrong as she tried to get her mind to focus on the preparations for dinner. Draco had found himself becoming just as worried as his mother had been and decided that he couldn't sit by and idly wait for his father to show up. He did the only sensible thing he could think of in a bid to keep his sanity.

He decided he would go and visit his uncle Severus. If anyone could help Lucius if he was indeed in peril, than it was him. The young albino blond bid his family farewell and made his way toward the floo. He had hoped the school would allow him through this way time was of the essence.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Severus Snape spent the better part of the afternoon grading parchments and before that he had been teaching dunderheads. He had Hermione had not really had much of a chance to talk and given what happened that day his brooding mood had been quite the barrier when it came to striking up a conversation. The bushy haired Charms Mistress had spent much of the week in her own quarters allowing Snape to have some time to himself in a bid to keep him from running off to drink again. Not that she agreed with his choice of outlet, it was safer to have a drunken Severus Snape within the confines of Hogwarts Castle than Merlin-knows-where with a chip on his shoulder.

Austin had noticed the mood Snape had been in as well and kept his distance as Hermione had. He didn't know what his horrid uncle had done to upset Snape so much that day in London but he was sure it was best to steer clear of the dour wizard for a while.

At the moment Snape had been much too preoccupied with his work to worry about age old feelings. He had been going over stack after stack of parchments that had been piled high on his desk. After slashing a series of red marks through half of them he decided to take a small break and ventured over toward the firewhiskey.

He thought about Hermione. It had been nearly a week since they had a decent moment together. The more he thought about it the more it seemed their busy schedules were always getting in the way at one time or another. He thought to rectify that little detail just as soon as he had finished his grading, he had no doubt that she was doing some grading of her own.

With a sigh the dour man turned his attention the the roaring fire in his fireplace. It came out emerald and the shiny black dress shoes accompanied by the wizard wearing them. He knew automatically who it had been.

"Good evening Draco." said Snape in an expressionless tone raising his glass and taking a sip of the contents. "Am I to presume that you are bothering me for a valid reason?"

Draco had no time for casual Slytherin social educate. He believed that his father's life was at stake.

"Uncle Severus...you have to help us." said a frantic Draco Malfoy. "Father's missing...mother suspects that he's been kidnapped by McNair."

"Louis couldn't best Lucius even on his worst day." said Snape with a dismissive chuckle.

"McNair is not the only death eater that escaped." said Draco. "Take a look for yourself."

Snape arched an eyebrow as the young albino blond pulled a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ from his jacket.

His obsidian eyes swept over it quickly. His face grew dark as he continued to read on.

 **All around the wizarding community people are shocked to hear of the recent prison break in Azkaban that left several high ranking officers brutally slain. While none of the other saddled criminals are missing in the wake of this gruesome discovery, the missing prisoners are said to be know former death eaters: Louis McNair, Thelonious Karkovsky, and son of former notorious death eater Bart Crouch Sr, Bart Crough Jr.**

 **There seems to be no witnesses at this time or information on their current whereabouts. The public is advised to be on the look out for these dangerous individuals who are currently at large if you have any information pertaining to said individuals we urge you to contact your local Aurors office immediately.**

Snape closed the paper balling it in his fists in the process.

"No." he said visibly shaken. "It can't be."

Draco had been unnerved by the look of worry that filed across his godfather's face.

"Uncle Severus?" he said feeling the panic set in all over again.

Snape snapped into action.

"Draco, I need you to take Miss Granger and Mr. Embers back with you to the manor." he said coolly. "All of you say inside and do not let anyone through the floo unless you hear from me."

"Where are you going?" asked Draco watching Snape make his way toward the front door.

"To find your father." he replied in an emotionless tone. "And bring him home."

Afterwards he left in a swirling billow of black. Draco nodded absently now more worried about his father than when he first believed him missing. If something could unnerve his godfather then that meant that it definitely could not be good. With a sigh Draco composed himself and set to work on the task Snape had given him. He was to round up both Austin and Hermione Granger and take them back to Malfoy Manor. Whatever was going to happen the young albino blond knew that it couldn't be good with Severus Snape of all people taking precautions like this.


	70. Chapter 69: Honored Guest

**Chapter 69:** _ **Honored Guest**_

 **{A/N: Long awaited Update...it's been a busy week with babysitting kids and a funeral to attend... I know...I know...I've got some more corrections to make...Thank you, those of you who have exhibited patience when it comes to my spelling mishaps.}**

 _ **My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Unknown location,Wizarding World..._

 _ **W**_ et and groggy is how Lucius Malfoy found himself after the little incident outside his office. The handsome albino blond wizard had not been particularly thrilled by having his luxurious blond locks dripping from what he could only describe as unclean water. His gray eyes had been red and watery after some of the foul liquid seeped into them. His white silk shirt had been drenched and the whole placed reeked of rot and dirt. To say that the handsome grey eyed blond was uncomfortable had been an understatement. With his chest rising and falling from forced breath, Lucius took in a quick peek at his surroundings.

It was the most grotesque looking shack he had ever laid eyes upon.

"Hello Lucius." said one of his apparent captors.

The handsome albino blond smiled pleasantly despite his circumstances.

"Well...hello." he replied in a casual tone. "I must say it's been a while since I've found myself all tied up...then again with grandchildren it's quite a chore to bring out the old whips and chains."

"Still, every bit the insolent pig you always were." said the gruff tone of Thelonious.

"Ah Thelonious, still every bit the neanderthal you have always been." said Lucius in a bored tone. "I do hope I haven't broken my bottle of wine...it took me three weeks to track down a decent bottle."

"Poor Malfoy." said Bart Jr. "So sad that you won't be making your fancy little dinner party."

"Barty." said Lucius as if he had been an old friend. "Hanging out with these old goats I'm surprised at you...clearly the hope that your father placed in you was misjudged completely."

Bart Jr. glared at him intensely.

"You will _NOT_ speak of my father!" he growled. "Unworthy peasant."

Luicus sighed apparently bored of the conversation already.

"You three have only a few precious hours before your very violent and gruesome deaths and this is how you choose to spend them?" he asked.

Thelonious glared at him with all the hatred one could muster.

"The only one who's going to have a violent and gruesome death is you Malfoy." he said in a gruff tone. "For what you and that insolent half-breed did to The Dark Lord...you deserve nothing less..."

Lucius simply smiled warmly.

"I take that back." he said. "You all only have a couple of minutes."

All three of the death eaters laughed.

"He's all tied up and still making threats." said McNair with a smirk.

"I'm shaking in my boots." added Bart Jr.

"Get over yourself Malfoy." said Thelonious. "You were never real death eater material...it was only by some fluke that you managed to fool The Dark Lord but never me...I knew what you were the minute you walked into the first meeting...just another wayward pretty boy...it's a wonder they didn't place you in Gryffindor with all your showboating."

Lucius sighed once more.

"Now you have five minutes." he said still in a bored tone.

Again the three death eaters laughed.

"Can you believe this guy?" asked Bart Jr. "What nerve!"

Suddenly Bart Jr. found himself sailing cross the room.

Lucius still had the same bored expression on his face.

"What the hell?" asked McNair looking around.

He suddenly found himself plastered to a wall via a body bind.

"What the hell is happening?" he asked frantically struggling to free himself.

Lucius simply smirked as he watched the events unfold.

Thelonious focused his attention on the senior Malfoy.

"How are you doing this?" he asked.

"Oh come now Thelonious." said Lucius with that same smirk. "Don't tell me you've lost your backbone?"

The brute of a wizard glared at Lucius with malice in his eyes.

 _Malfoy Manor,Wizarding World..._

Hermione had not been in the best of moods when Draco lugged both her and Austin through the floo and back to his parents Manor. She tried to repeatedly gouge the poor junior Malfoy's eyes out. She had not understood why Draco had been acting under Severus' orders but what ever it had been seemed to be a very big deal if he saw fit to bring Austin along.

"What's going on Draco?" asked Hermione narrowing her eyes at him.

"Take it easy Hermione." said Draco as if he had been unaffected by her earlier antics.

"Why are we here and where is Severus?" asked Hermione already thinking about adding to the list of the many times she punched Draco Malfoy in the face.

"Calm down Hermione." said Draco trying his hand at diplomacy. "Uncle went to find my father...we think he was kidnapped by the newly escaped death eaters we've been hearing about on the news."

The bushy haired witch had been stunned.

"I-I'm sorry." she said suddenly feeling bad about wanting to cause the junior Malfoy physical harm with his father missing.

"D-Don't worry about." said Draco. "Uncle Severus will find him...and they'll both be back here before we know it."

Hermione nodded unsure if it was more to reassure herself about Severus or Draco about Lucius. She had been a little relieved when Draco flashed a weak smile her way.

She sighed realizing that Severus must believe Lucius to be in real danger if he was taking precautions like this.

"Come on Granger." said Draco. "Mother's made tea...I'm sure you could use a cup."

Hermione followed the young albino blond into toward the sitting room. Where ever Severus was she hoped that he was safe and that he and Lucius would get back to Malfoy Manor soon.

 _Unknown location,Wizarding World..._

Without warning Thelonious found himself being cast across the room by a powerful gust of magic. Lucius Malfoy's restraints were released and he got to his feet. He had been a little disoriented from the spell that had knocked him out cold to begin with but like a true Slytherin, he didn't let it show.

"You took your sweet time." he grumbled. "Do you have any idea of how much this shirt costs?"

Severus Snape appeared from the shadows with a stoic expression on his pale face.

"About as much as your wine I take it." he replied.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at him.

"You know this could have all been over in five minutes." he said annoyed.

"True but seeing you squirm has always been one of my favorite pass times."

"Sod off Severus." said Lucius still very much annoyed.

The incensed Albino blond raised the wand Snape had tossed him and started casting hexes at the various bound death eaters. Their screams of pain had been all that could be heard in addition to his delighted laughter.

"It seems your plan worked." said Snape in a bored tone of his own.

"Yes, how fortunate for us we are dealing with a rather predictable lot." said Lucius glaring at the other death eaters.

"Indeed." replied Snape.

"Pay attention boys...this is why we were considered The Dark Lord's elite and you were mere foot soldiers." taunted Lucius.

He kicked the downed Thelonious with the heel of his boot.

Snape sighed bored out of his mind with the scene before him.

"If you wanted to take the lead Lucius all you had to do was ask." he said.

Lucius had been in the middle of stomping Thelonious with his high priced boots. He never forgot the taunting the death eater often displayed when he had been sent to Azkaban and fell out of the dark lord's favor. Narcissa told him once that the bastard had tried to attack her while they had all been staying in his house. She was only safe in large part due to her deranged sister and Severus.

The handsome albino blond had become so enraged that he promptly murdered Thelonious with a series of brutal spells. Snape said nothing as he watched Lucius get some much needed closure. He turned his own attention to McNair. The images of the bastard hurting Hermione came flooding back and he too felt his rage intensify his magic.

Before Snape could cast the spell to end McNair's feeble existence, Lucius had already beaten him to it. When it came to Bart jr. Lucius had showed some leniency. He simply bound the boy and made his way out of the shack without a word. Snape followed him equally without a word. The Potions Professor recalled what life had been like for Narcissa Malfoy with that brute Thelonious running a muck in her house. It was one of the few times that he had been glad that Bellatrix was her older sister.

Had she not been there. Things could have gone from bad to worse for the Malfoy family.

"Home." said Severus meeting Lucius' gray eyes.

"Home." he replied almost tone-less. "By the way Severus, did you bring my wine?"

Snape rolled his eyes and pulled the bottle from his coat pocket. Lucius' eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"Can't have dinner without the wine." he said. "It took me months to track this beauty down."

Snape ignored him as best he could.

The two men apparated away not giving what occurred there a second thought.


	71. Chapter 70:Home Coming

**Chapter 70:** _ **Home Coming**_

 _ **{A/N: I know long awaited update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The sitting room, Malfoy Manor,Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ ermione sat quietly and sipped her tea in a seat across from Narcissa. She could tell that the older witch was sizing her up in a way. It seemed the older witch was curious as to why Snape had instructed Draco to bring her and Austin with to Malfoy Manor. As they quietly sipped their tea Narcissa broke the silence more out of need to settle her nerves. Hermione had not been prepared for what she was about to say in the least. The older witch looked in her direction. Her dark eyes meeting the amber ones of the bushy haired witch.

"So how long has he been bedding you?" she asked as if it were a casual thing to say.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione more than a little shocked by her words.

"I asked you how long Severus has been bedding you." replied Narcissa casually. "It's plain to see that he fancies you...you wouldn't be here otherwise."

Hermione tried to get over her shock long enough to compose herself.

"What makes you think..." she stared.

"Oh come now darling, there's no need to play bashful with me." said Narcissa. "It's just us women for the moment...and you look as if you could positively burst from worry over him."

"I-I don't see how anything that goes on between Severus and I is any of your business." said Hermione.

Narcissa smiled more in amusement than anything else.

"Severus is..family." she said. "I simply want to know if this thing between you to is going some where or are you just enjoying the benefits of having him in your bed."

Hermione found herself getting greatly annoyed be this topic.

"I'll have you know that I happen to love Severus and I would never use him in that way." she said before she could stop herself.

Narcissa smiled again.

"I thought as much." she replied. "You can put back the claws now darling I simply wanted to know how you felt about him...as I said he is family."

Hermione was about to say something no doubt off handed and none too pleasant when the floo activated. Both She and Narcissa turned their attention to it. The witches were pleased to see both Severus and Lucius step through relatively unharmed. Narcissa made her way over to her husband pleased to see that he was well despite his appearance. Hermione walked over to Severus who was trying his best not to let on how glad he was to see her.

"I'm sorry I missed dinner love." said Lucius to Narcissa before the witch kissed him passionately. "I trust that all was well in my absence."

"It was manageable." replied Narcissa. "It was fortunate that Draco was able to find Severus when he did."

"Indeed." replied Lucius. "Well come along love, I still have the wine...Good night Severus, Miss Granger."

Snape nodded stiffly in Lucius' direction.

"Goodnight all...Severus don't be a stranger." said Narcissa with a smile. "It was good to see you again, Miss Granger."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the witch and nodded stiffly. Severus thought he had sensed some tension between the two witches when he arrived. He had hoped they hadn't had a chance to trade stories while he was away, he wasn't sure if Hermione knew that he and Narcissa had a previous relationship and despite her marriage to Lucius, she tended to needle whomever caught his eye. She thought of it as being protective but it was much more along the lines of provocation. He arched an eyebrow at Narcissa's retreating form as she and Lucius made their way toward the kitchens.

As soon as they were gone Hermione turned her attention back to Severus.

"When were you going to tell me that McNair had escaped?" she asked clearly still upset.

"Must we do this now?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Answer my question Severus Snape." she said giving another Molly Weasley impression with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't want to worry you." he replied.

"Having Draco pull me out of my class and drag me to his house is no cause for worry?" she asked.

"It wasn't anything that I couldn't handle." said Snape. "You have been through enough as it was especially concerning that swine."

Hermione noted the rage behind his obsidian eyes as he spoke of McNair.

"Severus did you...?" she asked suddenly fearful.

"No." he replied knowing what it was that she had been asking. "But I wanted to...after everything he did to you...I wanted to."

Hermione's anger seemed to dissipate at this statement. She stepped over to him and threw her arms around him. Snape stood there for a moment unsure of what to do. Her warmth seemed to fill him and he eventually gave in wrapping his arms around her as well.

"I love you." she said all her anger gone.

"I love you too." he replied feeling his own rage dissipate.

After several minutes she let him go and they got Austin and headed back to Hogwarts. The boy had been out cold as Snape carried him through the floo. He looked to be having pleasant dreams as the Potions Master looked down at him. Hermione thought the boy looked adorable in Snape's arms, it had been her idea to transfigure him a bed in Snape's quarters as it was too late to send him off to bed in the Slytherin Common room.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Snape ventured into his bedroom with Hermione trailing behind him. It had been a long day and an even longer night for all three of them. Hermione curled up into bed with him pleased that he managed to get back to her in one piece. Snape wrapped his arm around her secure in the fact that she had once again been in his arms and that there were no other death eaters who could pose a threat to her or anyone else in the wizarding world. The time of Voldemort had been truly over and everyone could final put the nightmare of the past two wizarding wars behind them.

After drifting off for about an hour Snape found himself awakened by Hermione's constant shifting and whimpering in her sleep.

"Severus." said Hermione in a worried voice heavy from sleep.

"I'm here." said Snape just as sleepily.

The bushy haired witch looked at him for what seemed like the longest time.

Snape gently brushed wayward strands from her face and smiled at her.

"You worry too much Gryffindor." he said.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." she said narrowing her amber eyes at him. "Slytherin git."

Snape chuckled some at this.

"I have no plans to venture off on any more stealth missions." he said. "My spying days are over."

"They'd better be." replied Hermione.

Snape kissed her on the lips to quell her anger.

"Get some sleep." he said softly. "You and I both have a class of dunderheads to teach tomorrow."

"They're not all dunderheads." said Hermione. "That's only the Slytherin students...possibly because they learned it from their Head Of House."

"Watch it Gryffindor." said Snape with a gleam behind his obsidian eyes. "Need I remind you that you are in the Slytherin dungeons with the Head of Slytherin House."

Hermione laughed.

"And need I remind you that you're no longer my professor so that tone doesn't work on me anymore." she said.

Snape flashed her a wicked smirk.

"I believe I have a way to make you more compliant." he said.

Before Hermione could protest he pulled her into a passionate kiss to silence her. Afterwards he made her think twice about insulting his Slytherins and himself in the process. Needless to say the bushy haired witch found that she had gotten off to a late start the following morning. She was brave though and beautiful in her bold defiance but Snape eventually won out. As he always did.


	72. Chapter 71:The Talk Of The Town

**Chapter 71:** _ **The Talk Of The Town**_

 _ **My Thanks to All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

 _ **I**_ t had been loud and chaotic at home of Ginny and Harry Potter. Albus Severus and James were running a muck with Harry and Ron egging them on while Hermione and Ginny chatted in the kitchen. It had been such a long time since the two witches had a chance to take a moment to converse with Ginny's busy family life and Hermione's new teaching position at Hogwarts. It was nice to have some time to chat about the old days and do silly girl stuff once in a while.

"So." said Ginny sipping on her tea with a wide grin. "How are things?"

"Everything is going well." said Hermione sipping her own tea. "The students keep me busy."

"I'm not talking about your job Mione." said Ginny still with a grin.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at her friend.

"Then what are you talking about?" she asked slightly confused.

"How's Sebastian?" asked Ginny still grinning.

Hermione had nearly noticed the look her friend gave her as she was more focused on her tea.

"He's fine." she replied casually.

"Still teaching dunderheads?" asked Ginny. "No doubt Snape would be in a better mood now that you're back at Hogwarts."

Hermione spat out a mouthful of tea.

This caused Ginny to burst out laughing.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about." said Hermione upon recovery.

"Oh come on Mione." she said. "I already know that you two have been shagging like rabbits since you've returned to Hogwarts."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at Ginny.

"You're starting to sound like Draco." she said almost bitterly.

Ginny laughed again.

"Well I for one am happy you two finally decided to stop dancing around each other." she said. "It was utterly painful watching you both try hard to pretend that 7th year meant nothing to you...and Snape was honestly a nice guy when he was Sebastian I never saw any reason why you wouldn't want to be with him."

Hermione shook her head.

"Let me guess Pansy's been gossiping again." she said.

"Oh it's more than Pansy." replied Ginny. "Haven't you heard?...you two love birds are the talk of the town."

"What do you mean by that?" asked the bushy haired witch.

Ginny got up from the table and walked over toward the counter. She pulled out a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and sat it on the table in front of Hermione. The bushy haired witch's amber eyes widened when she saw the cover.

 _ **LOCAL WIZARDING WORLD WAR VET, AND INFAMOUS HOGWARTS POTIONS MASTER SEVERUS SNAPE STARTS FAMILY WITH "LITTLE MISS PRISS" HERSELF HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!**_

 _ **It has come to the attention of the public that Hermione Jean Granger, age 28 was last seen on a public family outing with her young son of approximately 11 years of age and her lover ex-death eater Severus Sebastian Snape, age 44. A source very close to the couple says that their relation ship has been ongoing for the past 11 years and with their son as proof it's hard to argue the facts. What's more is that a second source close to the couple claims that the young witch is indeed pregnant a second time. So just what has our infamous couple been up to these past few years. And why have they suddenly decided to go public with their relationship? does this mean that wedding bells are on the horizon? Will they be willing to give an interview? time will tell... -Rita Skeeter, Journalist.**_

Hermione suddenly jumped up out of her seat.

"I-I have to get back to the school." she said with her eyes wide with terror.

She knew that if she had seen this paper and gotten upset that it was only a matter of time before Severus saw it or worse, Minerva McGonagall. The bushy haired witch made her way through the floo as fast as she could.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Severus Snape had just rounded the corner as he made his way toward his office. He had just gotten around the corner when suddenly he heard the faint humming of magic near him. With reflexes as quick as a cat he dodged whatever it had been and whirled around in time to see a fuming Minerva McGonagall hastily making her way over toward him. He could tell by her demeanor that she was not in a pleasant mood. He had not been either with the mess the first years made of his classroom due to their lack of discipline.

"Minerva, this may come as an inconvenience due to your current mood, but would you mind telling me what the hell has gotten into you?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You should be a shamed of yourself." said Minerva fuming.

"For what reason would I have to be ashamed?" asked Snape.

"Like you don't know." replied Minerva.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Minerva talking in riddles isn't going to get us anywhere." he said annoyed. "I have no idea what your are talking about let alone why you felt it necessary to set loose hazardous magic upon my person."

"I'll set more than hazardous magic loose upon you for what you did to Miss Granger." said Minerva angrily.

Snape had no idea who to approach this situation. He had been fairly certain that she knew nothing of his and Hermione's intimate relationship and at the same time she seemed to have something on him pertaining to the witch in question. He decided to play it as with Slytherin rules. He would admit to nothing if she had nothing to openly accuse him with.

"Can you define what it is that I supposedly _DID_ to Miss Granger?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

Minerva appeared flustered at the very suggestion.

"Do you have any proof of my so-called act?" asked Snape coolly.

"No, I don't." replied Minerva brandishing a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ "But this is incriminating in itself."

Exercising caution, Snape took it from her and had a look at the headline.

A surge of anger radiated through him. He thought about Austin and Hermione having to deal with the backlash from this paper.

"Well haven't you gotten anything to say for yourself?" asked Minerva testily.

Snape balled up the paper and threw it onto the floor.

"Ignis." he said.

The paper burst into flames and he glared at the Transfigurations Professor.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read in that rag they call a news paper." he said.

Minerva put her hands on her hips. Her expression was hard and stern. Her green eyes focused intently on him as if she were willing an a hidden ability to make him cower before her as if he had been a student.

"I don't." she replied. "Albus has told me of your so-called relationship...you're the reason the poor girl has been so exhausted as of late."

Snape opened his mouth to say something in reply but Hermione showed up getting both his and Minerva's attention.

"Severus." said the bushy haired witch who's apparent focus had been so much on her boyfriend that she had not noticed her former Head of House.

Before he could reply she threw her self into his arms and on instinct he pulled her into a heated kiss. For a moment it appeared that both had forgotten about the older witch standing there.

"It appears Miss Granger, that the cat is out of the bag as the Muggle's say." said Snape with a wicked smirk in Minerva's direction as he pulled away from Hermione.

The old witch scoffed and rolled her eyes. It was like that 7th year all over again except they were both Professors.

Hermione suddenly realized that she had been there and immediately turned red with embarrassment after the heated display of affection.

"Good evening Miss Granger." said Minerva glaring at Snape.

"Good evening Profess-Minerva." said Hermione feeling every bit like a school girl beneath the older witch's stern gaze.

"I'm surprised you still have a tongue in which to speak." said Minerva snidely. "At the rate Severus is going it won't be for very long."

Snape surprised them both by letting out a hardly chuckle.

"I take it you've both seen the paper to day?" said Hermione.

"Who hasn't." replied Minerva. "Apparently, you two Lovebirds are the talk of the town."

"So I've heard." said Hermione with a sigh.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"Rita Skeeter." he grumbled. "Blasted hack...always printing lies and gossip."

Hermione and Minerva both found themselves in agreement with him.

"I'd better help Albus do damage control." said Minerva. "Severus this is not over."

"I quiver with fear." replied Snape shooting her a glare.

The older witch took her leave of the couple. Hermione turned her attention to Snape.

"Are you okay with all of this?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that." said Snape. "I for one am use to negative publicity...a the left over sentiment from my days as a death eater leave much to be desired in the ways of the press."

Hermione leaned against him.

"Well every one knows about us." she said. "It's a good thing we told everyone before hand or this would have been a disaster."

Snape smirked.

"Apparently you are to be pregnant with my second child." he said. "I would like to remember when we agreed to have a first."

"About the time that you blood adopted Austin." she replied.

Snape grinned wickedly and pulled her into yet another passionate kiss. A thought came to him and he pulled back in a bid to ask her a very serious question.

"Does Rita Skeeter know that you've reconnected with your parents?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

Snape had not liked the look of terror that filed across her face.

"Hermione." he said. "Do tell me that there is no way that they could obtain a copy of _The Daily Prophet_."

Hermione stayed silent not wishing to tell him that she had subscribed to the paper when she was at home to keep up on events of the wizarding world and that she had not had a chance to cancel the subscription.

Snape's eyes suddenly widened. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Mother." he replied. "No doubt she's reading this article as we speak."

Hermione and Snape looked at each other knowing that this was only going to get worse.


	73. Chapter 72:A Mother's Work

**Chapter 72:** _ **A Mother's Work**_

 _ **My Thanks to All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Hamershal Estate,Wizarding World..._

 _ **T**_ o say that Theodora Hamershal formerly Eileen Prince-Snape was upset about the latest article in The Daily Prophet would be an understatement. She was positively fuming that her son had kept the secret of his affair with Hermione from her, when she of all people had worked so hard to push them together. What had been more surprising was that the little boy Severus had brought with him to dinner at the Malfoy Manor had been his love child with the witch all along. And to think she had been hounding him about his lack of interest in siring children. It was apparent to the wizarding world the both he and Hermione had been shagging like rabbits with her already pregnant with a second child and they were not even wed.

The Lady of the manor promptly walked over to her floo threw in some powder and insinuated herself onto Hogwarts grounds. She was going to give a certain snarky son of hers a piece of her mind wither he liked it or not. The irate older witch made her way through her son's quarters her obsidian eyes burning in a state of rage reminiscent of his own as she searched for him. She heard the shower running and ventured toward the bedroom.

 _Snape's Bedroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Severus had been enjoying a nice relaxing shower with the anticipation of climbing into his large black four poster bed and getting some much needed rest. He would never let it be known that his latest escapades with a certain bushy haired witch had left him more than a little drained as of late. The dour wizard let the warm water of the shower flow over his pale skin once more and stepped out. He cast a drying spell on himself and wrapped his dry towel around his waist.

Embracing the peace of solitude Snape made his way into his bedroom only to find his peace shattered by way of his mother's unwelcome presence. She stood with her arms folded across her chest in more casual attire. Her obsidian eyes glaring daggers at him as he ventured from the bathroom.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Why am I not surprised to find you indisposed?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him. "Tell me...is she in the bath as well or have you finally let her come up for air?"

"I won't dignify that with a response." said Snape.

"Of course you won't." replied Lady Hamershal. "There is no way to justify not telling your mother that you're involved with a witch."

"What I do in my personal life is none of your concern wicked old crone." countered Snape. "Now if you will excuse me...I have to get dressed."

"Oh please, I've changed your diapers." said Lady Hamershal unimpressed.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"There is a major difference between changing a baby and viewing a full grown man without clothing." he said irate. "Now Get Out!"

Lady Hamershal rolled her eyes as she made her way to the door. Apparently, she had not been moving fast enough because Snape cast an ejection hex on her and threw her out of his quarters. Lady Hamershal had been upset to say the least by the treatment from her son but as she saw Hermione making her way down the corridor she smiled at the opportunity to finally have a word with the young witch arose.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had been half way down the corridor when she was stopped by a rather familiar looking woman. It had been years since she had seen Sebastian's mother and had not yet come to terms with the fact that she was Severus mother, whom he thought had been dead for years. Hermione had not been looking forward to his encounter given what the woman might have read in _The Daily Prophet._ Lady Hamershal appeared to be sizing her up for a second. Hermione realized that she was most likely trying to tell how far along her non existent pregnancy had been.

"Hermione darling." said Lady Hamershal with a grin. "It's been ages."

The bushy haired witch nodded.

"Five years last I checked." she replied.

"So...tell me how things have been going." said Lady Hamershal. "We've so very rarely had time to catch up...from what I hear my son has been keeping you quite busy."

Hermione felt her skin heat at the embarrassment from the comment and hoped that her cheeks were not red at the moment.

"My work keeps me busy." said Hermione in their defense. "I am a Spells Mistress you know."

"Indeed." replied Lady Hamershal. "It seems you have done quite well for yourself...you've come a long way from being the bushy haired girl with books in her arms."

The bushy haired witch had not really known how to take that. It seemed Lady Hamershal had the same unique ability to twist a compliment and an insult into the same package and deliver it flawlessly.

"We don't have a lot of time to speak considering at any moment my dear son will be here in his overprotective persona to escort me off the premises." said Lady Hamershal in a bored tone. "He does tend to loath my being in your presence...Any way...I would like to know if there is some kernel of truth to your being involved with my son...and if you truly have feelings for him...after all I am his mother and a mother's work is never done."

Hermione sighed.

Just before she could open her mouth to give a reply Snape came with his eyes blazing as he glared murderously at his mother.

"You owe her nothing." he said not looking at Hermione. "This conversation is over."

"Well hello dear." said Lady Hamershal with a pleasant grin. "We were just talking about you."

"Get out." said Snape not letting up on the venom. "You are the last person that needs to be anywhere near her."

Lady Hamershal winked at Hermione and calmly strode up to Snape and kissed him affectionately on the cheek. She left a trace of her black lipstick on his pale cheek and smirked at her mischief.

"I look forward to dinner with you at some point darlings." she called as she walked away. "And Severus do try and reign in your temper...you have a tendency to act like your father and it's unbecoming."

"I am nothing like that creature you married." he shot back. "Don't hold your breath about any dinner wicked old crone."

Hermione looked at Severus for a moment. Part of her couldn't believe that he would talk to his mother like that due to his policies on disrespect and so forth but the other part of her knew that it was what the witch had done to him that made it so.

"Severus." said Hermione softly.

He turned his attention to the bushy haired witch beside him.

"I know that you are nothing like that man." she said.

Snape sighed and looked her in the eyes for a moment.

"That makes two of us." he replied. "Good day, Miss Granger."

"Good day Professor Snape." she said.

With that he walked away sweeping back down the corridor in a billow of angry black robes. Hermione sighed and headed toward her quarters. It had been weeks since she had been alone with Severus. Work and what was happening with the article had gotten in the way of them spending time together. Severus decided that they should wait before engaging again with everyone's eyes and ears on them lest something else be published in the rag newspaper from yet another "source close to them."

Besides she still had no idea how her parents were taking the news about their relationship. She dreaded to even think about it. Snape had gone through all the trouble to put their minds at ease when he allowed Dumbledore to temporarily turn him back into Sebastian Prince and now it was all coming unraveled again. Not to mention the prospect of them believing her to have been pregnant as the age of 17 by one of her professors. The bushy haired witch sank into bed with the sheets pulled over her head. This was all getting out of hand.


	74. Chapter 73: Nobody Likes A Snake

**Chapter 73:** _ **Nobody Likes A Snake**_

 _ **{A/N: DADAMistress wanted to see the reaction of the other staff members...I figured I'd give it a whirl...I must admit I was curious myself...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **T**_ he morning was already getting off to a bad start for Hermione as another of Rita Skeeter's vicious articles had been circulating the castle. More whispers and accusing looks had been in plaguing the Charms Mistress since she stepped out of her private chambers. Her love life had been the definite talk of the town and then some. She had not had a moment's peace or had spent any time with Severus since the articles began gaining attention from any and all who would read them. It was having an effect on the witch to say the least. Hermione made her way into the teachers lounge in search of coffee. She had still been sleepy and her body ached from all the activity with her spells work. She was cranky and on edge since the gossiping began and spent much of her time keeping to herself. As annoyed as she was she had not been prepared for what she walked in on in the teacher's lounge that morning.

 _The Teacher's Lounge, Hogwarts..._

Severus Snape had been his usual testy self when he came to get coffee. He had not liked the idea of being gossiped about when he was teaching dunderheads now the entire wizarding world was in on it and it took every ounce of self control not show up at the office where that deranged bat was pinning her gossip and hex her to oblivion. He was use to being the guy no one liked but he drew the line at anyone making fun of Hermione, especially in his presence. Snape made his way to the coffee much as he had every morning. It was a typical thing except no sooner had he lifted the coffee pot did all the other professors start pouring in.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." said the shrill tone of Pomona Sprout.

Snape rolled his eyes without turning to face the Herbology Professor.

"Whatever happened to good morning?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. "Or did we leave our manners buried in the greenhouse with the mandrakes?"

Professor Sprout narrowed her eyes at the dour wizard.

"One could hardly blame her for giving you a piece of her mind Severus." said Professor Aurora Sinistra with her nose turned up at the dour man. "What you've done to poor Miss Granger is reprehensible."

"I haven't done anything to Miss Granger." replied Snape. "I simply came for my morning coffee."

"I don't call getting the young witch pregnant at such an early age doing nothing." added Professor Septima Vector.

"If I were you Septima, I wouldn't believe everything I read in that cage fodder they call a newspaper." said Snape feeling his temper rise. "It tends to make otherwise passable professors such as yourselves seem like idiots."

"Severus Snape, I don't care what you may think of us but the fact remains that you have been having a personal relationship with that girl ever since she was a student her and I have half a mind to go down to the ministry of magic and report you." said Minerva.

"The fact that you openly admit that you have half a mind is a step in the right direction." countered Snape. "And last I recalled I was not myself when said relationship came about, so if anyone is to blame for any misconduct it's the old man who's arse is on the line so by all means go report it...perhaps they'll get the old coot the psychological help he so desperately needs."

"Leave him be ladies." said Remus Lupin chiming in. "Severus and Hermione are adults who do not need you or _The Daily Prophet_ budding into their business...and in case you've all forgotten Hermione is a grown witch and is teaching her so if she wants to have a relationship with Severus I say let her...at least somebody loves the silver tongued serpent."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Lupin.

"Don't do me any favors werewolf." he snapped.

Lupin smirked and filled his cup with coffee.

At that moment Hermione walked in to a crowd of witches hovering near Snape with disapproving looks upon their faces and making snide remarks about him being a sexual predator. Snape had been no such thing despite his antics when they were together. The bushy haired witch made her way over toward the dour professor moving passed the glaring witches and over to the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup and looked at Severus who had been doing his best to keep his temper in the face of all the disrespectful accusations. Copies of _The Daily Prophet_ had been in nearly everyone presents hands.

"I missed you this morning Severus." said Hermione ignoring the looks she was getting.

"I've been busy." replied Snape taking a sip of his coffee. "Restocking potions and readying lessons for dunderheads."

Hermione didn't doubt it she knew things had not gotten any easier for him since the article. Still she had wanted to ruffle the feathers of these old biddies and make them leave him alone. With a mischievous look in her eyes Hermione approached Severus who had been trying to figure out what she had been up to. She suddenly stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the lips. The Potions Professor smirked realizing what she had in mind to stop the old bats from squeaking.

He smoothly shifted his coffee cup to his other hand and wrapped Hermione in one of his arms pulling her closer in the process. Pomona, Aurora, Septima, and Minerva all looked on in relative shock, their mouths agape and faces twisted in disgust. Lupin smirked silently cheering the happy couple on.

Snape couldn't resist deepening the kiss just to make the other witches' stomachs turn. Pomona looked as if she wanted to beat him over the hands with a ruler, Aurora couldn't seem to take her eyes off him, Septima had been speechless, a first for her in that regard, and Minerva of course wanted to hex him back into the depths of hell. He knew the Transfiguration Professor had her hand tightly gripping her wand. She never did like the idea of her Gryffindor Princess being involved with The Head of Slytherin House. It went against everything in the good Gryffindor hand book Snape was sure.

"Severus." said the voice of Dumbledore. "Don't make me have to hose you two down."

Snape rolled his eyes at the older wizard.

Hermione giggled as she pulled away from her boyfriend.

"This coming from the man that insists we celebrate cupids ball so that he can snog Minerva in public." said Snape bitterly.

Minerva's cheeks turned red at the mention of this. Hermione tried to fight back another wave of giggles. She had no idea that The Headmaster and her former Head of House were in a relationship. When she became a Professor, she figured she'd catch up on all the latest gossip she missed out on as a student but this was something else entirely.

"Everyone, Severus did not take advantage of Miss Granger." said Dumbledore. "While his manner leaves little to be desired, he does handle himself with the utmost dignity when it comes to his position as Professor...As you can all see Miss Granger is not pregnant and you all already know that Austin Embers was recently adopted by Severus via magic...obviously Miss Granger and Severus are in a relationship but it has no standing what so ever on their teaching abilities."

"What about when she was a student?" asked Pomona. "Isn't there some law against what he did?"

"Severus has broken no laws of conduct and as her Professor he had not engaged Miss Granger in anyway." said Dumbledore attempting to put the witches minds at ease.

{Technically, I wasn't your professor when I engaged you.} said Snape in Hermione's mind. {How many times did we engage that year?...I forget.}

Hermione shook her head.

{"Slytherin Git."} she said.

{Insufferable know-it-all.} he countered.

{"I'm sorry they all seem to want to believe the worst about you."} she said.

{Comes with the territory.} replied Snape. {I suppose I'm use to it by now.}

{"What territory?"} asked Hermione. {"And why should you be use to it?"}

{It's simple logic as far as they are concerned.} replied Snape with a weary expression. {Nobody likes a snake.}

Hermione took his hand in hers and looked him deep in the eyes.

{"Well, I don't much care what anyone else likes."} she said in his mind. {"I know that I'm in love with a brilliant wizard who not only helped save the wizarding world but shapes young minds to maintain it's future...and he's the best Slytherin I know."}

{Gryffindor romanticism at it's finest.} said Snape.

{"Shut up git."} said Hermione fighting back giggles as Dumbledore continued to speak. {"You love it."}

{No.} replied Snape lifting their joined hands until his pale lips came in contact with hers. {I love you...Gryffindor house can go sod itself.}

Hermione shook her head. Somethings never seemed to change.

As the little meeting concluded for everyone to return to their respective classes, Hermione turned her attention back to Severus. It had been so long since they had time together that she couldn't resist stealing a few moments with the dour wizard.

"Severus." she said.

He turned to face her and she pulled him into a nearby niche. The two of them found themselves sharing another heated kiss.

"Your rooms after class." said the bushy haired with with heated eyes. "No floo calls."

"Indeed." replied Snape with a wicked smirk. "I look forward to it."

They parted ways and headed to their respective classes with the promise of a free night together making the grueling day much more bearable.


	75. Chapter 74:Close Quarters

**Chapter 74:** _ **Close Quarters**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **N**_ o floo calls, no emergencies, no extra brewing or parchment grading. No Dumbledore, No Dark Lord. No ragged old witches nagging him to oblivion, no death eaters, no Malfoy parties, No one but Severus Snape, Hermione Granger and of course Austin Embers occupied the wizard's mind at the moment. Severus' obsidian eyes went back n forth between Hermione who had been much to busy consuming her meal to worry about life outside his rooms and Austin who had been delighted to be in such good company.

"Did you really defend Miss Granger and her friends from a werewolf Professor?" asked the boy.

Snape finished chewing his steak and looked up at the boy.

"No." he replied bitterly. "I was trying to kill Potter."

Hermione laughed dropping her fork into her plate in the process.

"Tell him the truth you big git." she said.

"I did." replied Snape. "After being thrown so unceremoniously into an relic that use to be a bed, I resolved to kill Potter myself and both you and Weasley for the disrespect."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh again.

"What else happened?" asked Austin eager to hear more stories about his Professor.

"Well, once when we had a class together, Professor Snape nearly flooded the entire charms room." said Hermione.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the bushy haired witch.

"For the record that was Mr. Prince who nearly flooded the class, I do not bother with foolish wand-waving." he said bitterly.

"It was a pretty straight forward charm." said Hermione. "You were just to lazy to do the wand movements."

"Says the witch who exploded several cauldrons within her first few hours in my class because she was too busy trying to do my job instead of learning how to do it properly." countered Snape.

"I was a first year what did you expect." replied Hermione. "Professor Snape once had pink robes and blond hair."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"Did you know Professor Granger had such a fondness for cat that she turned herself into one during her second year." he said with a smug expression.

Hermione stopped laughing as fire flashed behind her amber eyes.

"The rumors are true about Professor Snape being a bat you know he often transforms into one when no one is looking...it's how he swoops on unsuspecting students." she said.

{You are definitely going to pay for that insult, Miss Granger.} he said in her mind.

{"You started it."} she replied.

{And I will be the one to finish it.} he replied.

"You guys seem to have a lot of fun together." said Austin observing them. "It's nice to see you both smile."

Snape and Hermione both looked at the boy with arched eyebrows. Snape had no idea that he had actually been smiling. Hermione thought it was cute that even the boy could point out the obvious.

"I-I know that what they are saying in _The Daily Prophet_ isn't true by the way...I always thought you two liked each other because you were classmates." said Austin. "I'm not okay with them saying that I was your son just to hurt Professor Granger, but if I did have parents I would want them to be like the two of you."

Hermione looked at Snape who rolled his eyes sensing how overly Gryffindor she was about to become.

"Well you don't have to wonder about what if." she said hugging the little Slytherin. "I'm sure Professor Snape is delighted to have you in his life...I know I am."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the bushy haired witch.

Austin turned his attention to his Professor. Snape sighed with his obsidian eyes meeting those of the boy he had guardianship rights over.

"You are tolerable Mr. Embers." he said.

Both Austin and Hermione smiled knowing that was as close to an admission of affection as Snape was going to get in this case.

 _Later..._

 _Snape's Bedroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Austin had retired to his bed leaving the professors alone to finish cleaning up after dinner. Snape lurked in the shadows of the bedroom. Hermione stepped inside and found herself swooped upon by the Potions Professor.

"I frequently turn into a bat do I?" asked Snape wrapping Hermione in his arms.

The bushy haired witch couldn't fight the fit of giggles that overtook her.

She mock struggled in his arms as he carried her down to the bed.

"So I swoop down upon unsuspecting students do I?" he asked in a smug tone.

Hermione continued to giggle as the dour wizard "swooped down upon her" and captured her lips in a heated kiss. A kiss she returned with just as much heat as she pulled him closer.

"You know I'm beginning to see the benefits of your swooping technique."

"Really?" asked Snape with a smug grin. "This has occurred to you just now?"

"Shut up and kiss me git." said Hermione having her fill of his smugness.

"You forgot Slytherin." he said before capturing her lips once more.

 _Much Later..._

Snape and Hermione had been trying to catch their collective breaths as they lay side by side in his large black four poster bed. The bushy haired witch rested her head against his pale chest letting the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep. Snape shifted needing to put at least one arm around the witch despite the heat they were both feeling from the pitfalls of their activity.

After several minutes of absolute quiet Hermione felt the need to break the silence.

"Severus?" she said.

"Yes witch." he replied with the effects of sleep lingering.

"You do know that at some point we are going to have to talk to my parents." she said.

"Yes I know." replied Snape. "I am just not particularly looking forward to being assaulted by your father when the time does come."

Hermione sighed.

"Please no hexes." she replied. "My father is a Muggle after all and your an accomplished duelist."

"I wouldn't dream of it." replied Snape kissing Hermione on the top of her bushy head.

"You wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if you did." she said.

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

"That's right." replied Hermione looking up at him as she said it again for enphasis. "My Boyfriend."

"I am hardly a boy Miss Granger." he said.

The Charms Mistress smirked.

"You're not that much older than me." she replied. "And lately I can't seem to tell the difference between you and a randy six year."

Snape smirked at this.

"That's because I have to be to keep up with such a randy young witch in my bed." he replied.

"Oh please you're the one that pounces on me any chance you get." said Hermione.

"Serves you right for wearing those robes." Snape countered.

"There normal teaching robes git." replied Hermione. "And you always seem to be in a hurry to take them off me."

"Exactly." replied Snape. "I much prefer you in nothing at all."

"Randy six year." said Hermione.

"Says the woman who frequently attacks me in the niche on patrols." countered Snape once more.

"It's been three weeks what else was there for me to do tie you to a bed post?" asked Hermione.

Snape chuckled.

"Now there's an idea." he said. "Only we'd have to substitute myself for you."

"You are not tying me up." replied Hermione.

"Don't knock it until you try it." said Snape. "I've been told it's rather stimulating."

Hermione grabbed a nearby pillow and slugged him across the face with it.

Snape glared at her for a moment.

"Not funny Granger." he said in a dangerous tone.

"On the contrary I think it's hilarious." said Hermione laughing at the way his lank raven hair fell messily to the side of his face.

With a low growl Snape flipped her over on her back and pinned her wrists above her head.

"Suddenly sleep seems like a good idea." said Hermione with a small smile.

Snape shook his head.

"Now why would I sleep when I got my second wind?" he asked capturing the struggling witch in a heated kiss. "You seem to be caught in a rather curious position Professor Granger...perhaps I can be of some assistance."

"Git." said Hermione as he kissed her once more.

"Forgetting something my Insufferable Know-it-all?" asked Snape as he looked down on the young witch with an arched eyebrow.

"Slytherin git." she corrected.

"Indeed." replied Snape with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

He found himself lost in kissing the bushy haired Charms Mistress. When he let lose the grip on her wrists, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. Apparently she was enjoying his second wind and resolved to spend the rest of the night doing just that.


	76. Chapter 75:Muggle To Half-Blood

**Chapter 75:** _ **Muggle To Half-Blood**_

 **{A/N: Forgive the misspellings if there are any my niece is going to her first father-daughter dance...and I've been preoccupied.}**

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **I**_ t didn't take Snape long to note that Hermione had been uneasy about what her parents thought of her relationship with her former Potions Professor. It had been so much easier to have been Sebastian Prince and addressed the father of the witch how had his heart. The man could feel superior in his size and Muggle tact for intimidation. Rita Skeeter's nonsense column had done more to harm the overall appeal of Snape and Hermione's relationship than anything. The dour man felt as if there was only one course of action that would ultimately satisfy all parties involved. He would have to journey to Muggle London and have a talk with John Granger Wizard to Muggle. If that didn't work he'd have to tone it down to Muggle to Half-blood. He had not forgotten everything about his Muggle upbringing and could carry himself well enough among them. The Potions Master had decided he would put his plan into action but to do so without Hermione knowing. She had enough to deal with in the wake of Rita Skeeter's lies.

Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts...

Hermione Granger had been lying in bed heavily exhausted after a few go rounds with a certain dour wizard, who had taken it upon himself to get up and shower. The bushy haired charms mistress was attempting to fight the drowsiness that had over taken her. Her amber eyes held such passion and love for Severus that it was almost difficult for him to get out of bed. But what he had to do far out weighed what he wanted in that moment. Hermione lazily watched as he came out of the shower dripping from his efforts and applied a quick drying spell. She smiled noting that he had not even bothered to use a towel and took in the sight of his pale naked form.

"Where are you going Severus?" she asked drowsily.

"I have some business in which to take care of." he replied.

"Business?" asked Hermione. "But it's Sunday...can't you take a rain-check?"

"No." replied Snape. "I'm afraid I have to get it done today...but when it's done it should make life a bit easier for us in the future."

"So you aren't going to tell me what you're up to." said Hermione taking the hint.

"An that is why your are considered to be the brightest witch of your age." replied Snape with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Git." she said.

"You forgot Slytherin." replied Snape.

He got dressed rather quickly despite Hermione's various attempts to lure him back into bed. He managed to pull away with a promise to make up for his departure. The dour wizard left Hogwarts headed for Muggle London. He needed to speak with Dr. John Granger and let the man know exactly how he felt about his daughter and that what was said in that cage fodder of a newspaper had not been true. Of course he recalled how John had been protective of his daughter during their visit. He didn't believe the man would be all too thrilled about a man his age seeking companionship with a girl as young as Hermione but he would do anything for the witch even face down a fire breathing dragon.

 _Dr. Granger's Dental Office, Muggle London, England..._

Dr. John Granger had been finishing up for the night. He had seen his last client and had been well on his way to closing up his office for the night. He bid his assistant good-bye and headed out of the door. He had gotten only to his car when he caught the sight of a not so impressive looking man wearing a practical black t-shirt and trousers with pale looking skin, raven hair and obsidian eyes. John squinted his eyes as he looked upon the lean man who appeared vaguely familiar to him.

"Sebastian?" asked John unsure of whom he had been speaking to.

"Hello Mr. Granger." said Snape cautious. "I believe we have a discussion to conclude.

It took John only a few minutes to figure out that this man was indeed the one his daughter brought home with him on her birthday. Although, he appeared older than he had been then.

"I'll say." replied John not wishing to make a scene at his office. "Get in the car."

Snape nodded and ventured over toward the man's car. He gathered that if he wished to kill him he would not do so in front of his business. Both the Doctor and the Potions Professor climbed into the man's automobile and he ventured down the street. They stopped at a small clearing and got out to continue their discussion.

"Who are you?" demanded John as he narrowed his dark eyes at the wizard.

"My name is Severus Snape." replied The Potions Master. "I teach at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland...where I currently hold the title of Potions Master."

John seemed to put everything together well enough. He appeared to be just as sharp with recalling facts as his daughter.

"So you're that Professor Snape that's been seeing my daughter." he said enraged. "You should be ashamed of yourself preying on young innocent girls like my Herms."

"Mr. Granger I assure you what you read in that cage fodder they claim to be a newspaper could not be further from the truth." said Snape. "It is the reason I came here today...Hermione doesn't know of this visit and I would simply like for you to hear me out."

John had not been interested in hearing Snape out. As far as he was concerned Snape was a devious cradle robbing old lecher who needed to be put in his place. The enraged Muggle dentist set upon Snape before the wizard even had a chance to put his hands up to defend himself. Snape found himself on the receiving end of a vicious hay-maker to the jaw. When the pale wizard stumbled John took it as incentive to hit him again.

Snape had promised Hermione that he would not hurt her father but he had to defend himself from the man's crazed assault.

"Mr. Granger." said Snape trying to reason with the enraged muggle. "I realize that you have your misconceptions about me but if you would only allow me a moment to..."

John hit him again this time sending him to the ground.

"What the hell's the matter with you man fight back." shouted the irate Muggle dentist.

Snape scrambled to his feet feeling the sting from the other man's repeated blows and the slickness of his own blood as it oozed from his already damaged nose.

"I-I did not come here to fight you Mr. Granger." said Snape. "I came here to speak with you...if you feel the need to hit me until you wear yourself out then do so but I will speak to you wither you like it or not."

John seemed to calm down enough to hear his words. Although, it was mostly due to him being winded from the blows he had rained down on the dour wizard.

"Alright Snape." said John trying to catch his breath. "Speak."

"As I said I am Potions Master at Hogwarts." said Snape. "It is where I met your daughter and I was her teacher up until the point of her graduation."

John rolled his eyes.

"Let me assure you sir that I had no designs on your daughter at all during that time." said Snape. "But we did end up having a relationship...one that I do not regret despite all that you and various others may believe."

John grunted still not swayed from his rage about the ordeal.

"Since my word appear to have no effect I feel that I should show you just what I mean." said Snape.

The dour wizard made his way over to the muggle dentist and whispered a spell. In seconds he was projecting images of his life into the skeptical man's mind.

John saw flashes of a boy with raven hair and sad obsidian eyes in an abusive home. He saw him go through life without a love or friendship aside from the few people who had taken an interest in him. He saw the boy at his lowest point when the girl he loved turned her back on him. John witnessed Snape's time at Hogwarts as a student, his involvement with the dark lord, his time as a teacher, and his time with Hermione during all 7 of her school terms at Hogwarts. He saw how Snape protected Hermione and her friends from various dangers and with little to no thanks from anyone.

The images picked-up and John witnessed the death eaters attacking Lucius Malfoy after the war and injuring him. Everything went blank until John saw Snape had been transformed into the young Slytherin Sebastian Prince. Sebastian and Hermione's little war made him chuckle and the gravitation that seemed evident between them made him wonder. As the images progressed he saw Sebastian slowly fall in love with Hermione who had fallen in love with him as well.

The muggle dentist had been stunned as he watched Sebastian risk his life day after day to protect Hermione and her friends despite being young himself. He saw the sadness in his daughter's eyes as she feared the worst for Sebastian when he was turned back into her Potions Professor. The images continued to move and John saw how Snape tried to stay away from Hermione, to let her find her own way and how much it hurt them both to be apart.

Snape let John Granger see everything including how Hermione saved him from the demon realm and her ultimate rejection of him when she found out the truth. Snape had been nothing but kind and patient when it came to dealing with the young witch after the fact. Even going so far as to distance himself from her. Five years had passed before they found themselves reconnecting.

John had been impressed when Snape showed him Austin Embers and how Hermione had even taken to the boy. Once the need for projection had concluded, Snape pulled back and watched the muggle wizard who had been speechless by what he had just experienced.

"T-That was...your life?" asked John.

"Yes." replied the dour wizard.

"I-I don't rightly know what to say." said John still stunned. "Y-You did all that for my little girl and her friends?"

Snape nodded.

"I told you that I have nothing but the purest intentions when it comes to your daughter Mr. Granger." he said. "As you saw I was not involved with your daughter until she was of age and by then I was a student myself."

John nodded.

"I-I still don't understand how that all happened with your age and so forth." he said. "You magic types are a strange lot."

"Indeed." replied Snape. "Mr. Granger if I believed walking away was the best thing I could do for Hermione I would...but as you well know your daughter can be very stubborn and down right fierce when it comes to someone she cares about."

John nodded.

"You're telling me." he said impressed by Hermione's ability to handle herself.

"A trait I believe she got from you no doubt." said Snape rubbing his aching jaw.

John conceded the point.

"Look I'm sorry about..." he started. "But you got to understand she's my little girl."

Snape nodded.

"I understand Mr. Granger." he replied. "I have no children to protect as fiercely as you but with Mr. Embers in my care one could imagine what it must be like."

John seemed to relax hearing this.

"Well, what should I call you?" he asked. "When you came to our house she introduced you as Sebastian."

"Severus would be fine." replied Snape. "And Mr. Granger it would be in both our best interests if we did not mention how we came to this little understanding."

"Agreed." said John.

Both the Muggle Dentist and The Potions Master climbed back into the car.

"So Mr. Snape." said John in a gruff tone. "Fancy a pint?"

Snape turned his attention to Hermione's father.

"Indeed." he replied.

John started the car and drove them to the nearest local bar. The talk with Hermione's father had gone rather well despite the bruises and possible black eye from the minor altercation. The dour wizard was pleased that he could reason with the muggle man and that he appeared to approve of His and Hermione's new found relationship. At the very least he would know better than to adhear to the lies Rita Skeeter printed about his daughter in _The Daily Prophet._


	77. Chapter 76:In Celebration of Cupid (Red

**Chapter 76:** _ **In Celebration of Cupid (Redux)**_

 _ **{A/N: In the spirit of Valentine's Day...why not...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Potions Classroom, Hogwarts..._

 _ **O**_ bsidian eyes burned into the minds of the unsuspecting minds of the first year Slytherin-Gryffindor Potions class. The owner of the blazing eyes, one Severus Sebastian Snape wore a rather emotionless expression as he went over the various properties of _Canis Root._ The school had been buzzing with the obvious approaching _Cupid's Ball_ but most knew better than to mention anything pertaining to Valentine's Day around Severus Snape. Despite everyone knowing about his apparent relationship with Hermione Granger via The Daily Prophet, he had showed no signs of interest in the so-called holiday at all. Dumbledore decorated the castle possibly thinking this was the one time that Severus would get in on the festivities since he too had a significant other this time around. The students had been unpleasantly surprised to find that Snape had remained his usual dour self despite all that has happened perhaps even more so.

"Can anyone of you tell me what the properties of a _Canis Root_ consist of?" asked Snape in his usual deep baritone drawl.

The students fumbled about searching their books for the answer.

"How disappointing." said Snape as he started to pace the classroom oozing coldness from every pore as he made his way between the various rows of students.

Everyone was silent.

"You will find that today's reading requires your undivided attention." said Snape as he continued to pace. "As an antidote to your ignorance you will be reading the following chapters on the various properties of Canis Root...Chapter 34 on page 45...chapter 35 on page 52 and chapter 37...on page 61."

The class still remained silent.

"You will notice that I have skipped over chapter 36." said Snape in an emotionless tone. "That is because the properties in this chapter are irrelevant to what we will be attempting in the near future."

A dark haired first year Gryffindor boy had the unfortunate luck of being passed a Valentine's Day card. It had been a rather expensive looking thing as if who ever brought it went all out in the spirit of the holiday. Before he could put it away Snape had been over to his desk and glaring at him with cold eyes as if he were peering into his very young soul.

"Mr. Cullright." said Snape in an icy tone. "What is that?"

The Gryffindor boy known as Cullright had been trembling. He had heard stories about just how ruthless Snape could be when someone brought Valentine's Day things into his classroom. He had even seen the man set fire to Dumbledore's decorations.

"I-It's a c-card sir." replied the dark haired boy.

Austin had been watching Snape with caution. He had heard that Snape had not liked Valentine's Day but to see his reaction to something like a card was just strange to the boy.

Snape levitated the card into the air and examined it briefly. His pale lips curled in disgust. The dour wizard made his way toward the front of the room and made sure he got the attention of the entire class.

"In the future you will do well to remember that things of this nature are not welcome in my classroom." said Snape barely concealing his anger. "Such frivolous displays are not welcome in this room...if you wish to indulge in the holiday keep it outside of my classroom!"

None of the students had been prepared for what happened next.

 _"Ignis."_ said Snape and the card burst into flames with the eyes of the entire class watching. Collective gasps filled the room and quickly silenced.

"Get back to work." said Snape as he turned and headed back to his desk in a billow of robes.

No one dared make a sound that wasn't work related after that.

Austin looked across the room and found that Cullright had been hiding tears as he continued to do his work. He had not had much luck with making many friends and it was the first time that someone had showed an interest in him. The dark haired Gryffindor went back to work with a sad expression on his face. He had forgotten the most important rule when it came to Snape despite all that the older kids had told him. The Potions Master hated Valentine's Day.

 _Later..._

Snape held Cullright after class as the last of the students filed out of his classroom. The dark haired Gryffindor boy had been still upset about his card and quite afraid of what the Potions Professor would do next.

"Mr. Cullright...in the future you will obey the rules of my classroom." said Snape.

"Y-Yes sir." said the crestfallen boy.

"Enough sulking." said Snape.

He waved his wand and the remains of his Valentine's Day card turned ash that littered the floor swept into the air and mended itself. The boy's dark eyes had been bright with excitement. Snape rolled his eyes and levitated the card back to the boy.

"I trust you will keep this to yourself." said Snape. "If I am questioned about this incident I will deny it to the full extent."

Cullright smiled holding his newly restored card in his hands.

"I-I will sir." he said elated. "T-Thank you sir."

"Yes yes...run along Mr. Cullright I have parchments to grade." replied Snape turning his attention back to his desk.

The elated boy took off with his card in tow. Snape shook his head unable to help the smile that threatened to file across his pale face. Unbeknownst to Snape, Austin Embers had witnessed the entire ordeal and had a smile of his own. He knew his guardian could not possibly be that cruel especially to an unlucky boy like Cullright.

The young Slytherin made his way to his next class with a new appreciation for Severus Snape.

 _Teacher's Lounge, Hogwarts..._

A late meeting was the last thing Severus Snape wanted when he strolled into the teacher's lounge. His mood had dampened some since the earlier incident with the card and Valentine's Day decorations. He had still hated the holiday with every fiber of his being and nothing was going to change that. Not even a witch like Hermione. He had spent too many years suffering at the mercy of the blasted holiday and it was a deeply ingrained hate.

The Potions Master sat in his usual seat nearest to the coffee pot and the door. Hermione strolled over and kissed her ever brooding grouch much to the chargin of the other staff members. She knew where her boyfriend would much rather be at this time and it wasn't sitting in a room discussing the plans for the up coming Cupid's Ball. The Charms Mistress knew that Snape had a deep hatred for Valentine's Day but never knew why exactly he had a problem with it. She had to admit that she had not really been a fan of it either and it seemed to suite them both. He had given her gifts in the past and she didn't doubt that he would again but that didn't change how he felt about the holiday overall.

"Oh get a room you two." grumbled Minerva.

"Gladly." replied Snape. "But your coot of a wizard demanded we be here."

Hermione shook her head.

"Severus." she said trying to mediate.

"She's the one who insisted our display of public affection be taken elsewhere." said Snape narrowing his eyes at Minerva.

"That's enough." said Dumbledore chiming in.

Snape opened his mouth to retort but Minerva narrowed her eyes at him and tightened her grip on her wand.

Dumbledore addressed the rest of the staff.

"As you all know the annual Cupid's Ball is coming up." said the old wizard. "And as you all know I have gathered you all here to decide who this years chaperons will be."

"Oh joy." said Snape un-enthusiastically.

"Behave yourself Severus." said Minerva turning her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Yes Mother." replied Snape sarcastically.

Hermione, Lupin, and Neville tried their best to keep from laughing out loud.

Professors Sprout, Sinistra, and Vector simply tried to ignore the antics of The Potions Master.

"This years chaperons for the Cupid's Ball are..." Dumbledore read off the names from his list. "Professors Hermione Granger and Severus Snape."

"WHAT!?" asked Snape greatly annoyed about his name being called.

Hermione couldn't fight off the fit of giggles that overtook her when she saw how seriously disturbed he looked about the idea of chaperoning the ball.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Snape folding his arms across his ebony clad chest. "Pick someone else."

"Oh cheer up Severus." said Minerva teasing. "You seemed to be quite amourous a few minutes ago when you were snogging Miss Granger."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the older witch.

"Snogging?" he said as if the word were distasteful. "Why Minerva, I had no idea you spoke hormonal teenager...perhaps you would like to be chaperoning instead."

"Not on your life." said Minerva. "Besides, you dear boy have way more in common with the token randy six years."

"Isn't there some catnip you should be sucking on?" asked Snape in a cold tone.

"Probably next to your hair dryer I'd wager." countered Minerva.

Hermione couldn't help herself at this point. It seemed Neville couldn't either. As students neither of the ever would have imagined that teacher meetings had been like this.

"Sentient Hag." said Snape.

"Dungeon Bat." countered Minerva.

"Salem witch." said Snape

"Son of a grease monkey." said Minerva.

Hermione had been stunned. She knew Snape and her former head of house had a rivalry due to them being the heads of two rival houses but she never would have imagined it being anything like this.

"You lose Severus." said Minerva with a wicked grin.

"Only because you had the advantage of a distraction." replied Snape gesturing to Hermione.

"You buy the drinks." said Minerva triumphant.

"Blasted she devil." Snape grumbled.

"That's sweet Severus but you've already lost the game." said Minerva still with the smirk.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh again. Snape narrowed his eyes at her. He had lost a barbs game against Minerva and had to be a chaperon for the upcoming _Cupid's Ball_. He really hated Valentine's Day.

 _Snape's Bedroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had not been surprised when Snape arrived at Hogwarts smelling heavily of Firewhiskey. He had grumbled about having to buy Minerva drinks at the local tavern in Hogsmeade and proceeded to try and retain his dignity by challenging the wily Scot to a drinking match. Needless to say he won but at the cost of many mental functions.

"H-Hellllo H-Hermioneeee." said Snape drunk.

Hermione shook her head unable to say much about his current state.

"Severus." said the bushy haired witch with a smile. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I-I-C-Could th-think of a few things...M-Miss Granger." he replied with a drunken grin.

He stumbled toward her and she lead him toward the bed.

The bushy haired Charms Mistress unbuttoned his frock coat and he let if fall to the floor below. She helped him into bed and he kicked off his boots. She unbuttoned his white shirt and he let that fall to the floor too. She climbed into bed wearing only her cotton night gown and pulled back the covers.

"Hmmmm." purred Snape in her ear. "Y-You Smeell gooooodddd."

Hermione smiled in the darkness of his bedroom. He had been an adorable drunk.

"And you smell like firewhiskey." she replied. "Get some sleep."

"W-W-Why?" he asked letting his fumbling hand creep across the exposed flesh of her thigh. "I-I-I've f-f-final-ly go-got-t y-o-ou al-one."

"Because you're much too drunk tonight." said Hermione.

"R-Rub-bish." replied Snape.

Without another word he captured Hermione's lips in a heated kiss and proceeded to prove to the young witch that he was just as good in bed drunk as he was sober.

After a few hours he had fallen asleep snoring quite loudly in his drunken state. Hermione smiled once again in the darkness as she kissed Snape's pale lips softly. He let out a low growl and scooted her closer to him. This coming Valentine's Day was bound to be much better than the last one she spent with the dour wizard. She could be with him in the open like any other witch keeping company with a wizard on the holiday. Still she knew he had not been a fan of the holiday but he would get along with it for a time for her sake. After the last few pleasant thoughts of the day filled her ever wondering mind, Hermione fell asleep happily in the pale arms of her lover Severus Snape.


	78. Chapter 77:Snape Charmers

**Chapter 77:** _ **Snape Charmers**_

 _ **{A/N: In the spirit of Valentine's Day...why not...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

 _ **A**_ ustin Embers had been rather nervous about the upcoming _Cupid's Ball_ celebration. He had never been to a formal dance before in his life and this one made him nervous. He was well aware that the most of the other Slytherins including the older more unapproachable ones had dates to Cupid's Ball. Apparently this year Dumbledore made it so that all students could attend the ball which was the old Headmaster's way of making it mandatory. Not having a date had been the least of his worries it seemed when the Hufflepuff girl Wendy Shrouder approached him one afternoon after Charms class.

"H-Hi Austin." she said with a pleasant smile.

Austin looked at the girl with a weary smile in return.

"H-Hello Wendy." he said nervously.

"Are you going to the dance?" she asked.

Austin refrained from opening his mouth to make a snide comment about it being a mandatory dance. No doubt Professor Snape was rubbing off on him. Instead he took a cautious approach.

"Y-Yes." he replied.

"A-Are you going with anyone?" asked Wendy looking hopeful.

"I do not have a date at the moment." said Austin. "If that's what your asking."

The girl batted her eye lashes in the manner of all seemingly shy girls. Again Austin resisted the urge to make a snide comment. He had enough trouble not having a date to this blasted thing.

"Well." she said.. "I-I was wondering if you'd like to go with me...I-I know your Professor Snape's son and that he can be a little mean at times but...I think you're...kind of nice."

Austin couldn't believe what the witch was saying. She actually wanted to go to the dance with him of all people. He had been so caught off guard that he didn't even bother to correct her for saying that he was Professor Snape's son. The man had simply been his guardian. Still, he had not minded being referred to as his son. It sort of filled him with pride to be associated with the dour wizard publicly.

"I-I would like it very much if you would be my date to the dance." said Austin recovering enough to remember his manners.

Wendy Shrouder's blue eyes brightened and her smile widened.

"I would love to." she said sweetly and planted a kiss on Austin's pale cheek.

The red haired boy had been at a loss for words as he watched the blond haired witch make her way toward her next destination. The Slytherin turned and headed toward the Slytherin dungeons. He could not wait to tell Professor Snape and Professor Granger about his date to the dance. Only there was just one problem. He didn't exactly know how to dance. Still, it was impressive enough that Wendy actually wanted to go with him of all people.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Snape had been sitting at his desk grading parchments while Hermione busied herself with his book collection. The two of them had been working in companionable silence for several hours when Austin Embers came knocking at the door. Snape looked up from his parchments and waved his hand over the door.

"Enter." he said and turned his attention back to the numerous parchments.

Austin stepped inside with a look wavering between elated joy and constant worry filed across his face.

"What can I do for you Mr. Embers?" asked Snape.

The red haired boy looked down at his feet and ventured close to his guardian's desk.

"W-Well sir." he began. "I-I have a date for Cupid's Ball."

Snape arched an eyebrow as he once again looked up from his grading.

"A date?" he said. "I have to say I am rather impressed...who's the lucky girl?"

"W-Wendy Shrouder." replied Austin meeting Snape's eyes.

Snape shook his head.

"It's as I thought." he said. "A side effect of this bonding thing you seem to have developed my weakness for Insufferable-Know-it-alls."

Hermione looked up from her book and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're not funny git." she countered. "I think it's nice that Austin and Wendy are attending the dance together."

"Of course you would." he replied. "If only she had been placed in Gryffindor house, had bushy brown hair and amber eyes instead of blue and you'd be twins."

"I wouldn't be so high and mighty if I were you, the only thing Austin lacks is the raven hair and he could pass for you any day git." she countered.

Austin smiled at the both of them.

"Well, it's nice that your going to the dance anyway." said Hermione turning her attention back to Austin after silently threatening to hex Snape.

"I-I guess." said Austin sadly.

"What's the problem?" asked Snape observing the boy's change in demeanor.

"I-I can't dance sir." replied Austin. "I-I don't much fancy going and making a fool out of myself in front of the whole school."

Hermione looked at Snape and a wide smile spread across her face.

"That's not a problem." she said.

Austin looked at her with his eyebrow arched.

Snape would have laughed if he had not been trying to figure out what she had been on about.

"What do you mean?" asked Austin.

"What are you up to Granger?" asked Snape.

"Professor Snape is an excellent dancer." said Hermione.

The wizard in question narrowed his eyes at the bushy haired Charms Mistress.

"H-He is?" asked Austin looking over toward Snape.

"Yes." said Hermione matter-of-factly. "When he was a student he use to win every competition against Gryffindor."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing that Professor McGonagall can't teach." he said.

"But I believe he'll learn so much better from you." said Hermione smiling at him sweetly.

"Of course you do." he replied. "Insufferable-know-it-all."

"C-Could you teach me Professor Snape?" asked Austin hopeful.

Snape sighed looking into the young Slytherin's hopeful obsidian eyes.

"Very well Mr. Embers." he said. "You will meet me at the room of requirement every afternoon following your classes until the day of the ball."

"Yes." said Austin pleased. "Thank you Professor Snape...Thank you Professor Granger."

The elated Slytherin had been so overjoyed that he kissed Hermione on the cheek before sprinting out into the corridor. Snape's eyes glinted from the small surge of jealousy over the boy landing a kiss on his witch. Hermione caught sight of it and laughed. In a bid to make him feel better, she walked over toward his desk and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"You're not off the hook." he said wrapping one of his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "I demand compensation for having to play dance instructor."

Hermione giggled when the dour wizard got to his feet, scooped her up, and carried her into his bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind him with a wicked gleam in his obsidian eyes.

 _Two Weeks Later..._

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

Snape had been rather pleased with his new purchases as he and Austin ventured out of the tailor shop. Lucius Malfoy had been grinning like an idiot but pleased none the less that he got to lend his shopping expertise to his friend and the Embers boy. It had pleased him to have Severus come to him and request his input when it came to choosing attire for the young wizard's first dance. Snape rolled his eyes when Lucius insisted the boy call him "uncle" and kept referring to him as the boy's father while telling him various anecdotes about their misadventures as children. The dour wizard had not minded being referred to as the boy's guardian but he had not known how to feel about having children of his own. The prospect of such a thing always seemed so...daunting.

"So your father decided he was going to hex every last one of the offending Gryffindors." said Lucius with a chuckle. "It was a pity they got the drop on him and took all his clothes off..."

"Must you tell the boy this story?" asked Snape annoyed.

"It's character building, Severus." said Lucius with a pleasant smile.

"Character building huh?" said Snape with an arched eyebrow. "Perhaps Draco would be interested in the tale of your astrology mishaps?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at The Potions Master.

"That was a bloody accident and you know it." he said annoyed.

"Whatever you say." said Snape with a smirk.

"It was all your fault anyway." said Lucius. "Nobody told you to point the telescope at the girls changing room."

Austin burst out laughing.

"See what you've done Severus." said Lucius. "I can't imagine what the boy thinks of me."

"Simply uncle Lucius is a pervert." replied Snape.

"At least I didn't wear an old ladies dress with a bright red hat and handbag." said Lucius bitterly.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the handsome albino blond wizard.

"Sod off Malfoy." he said. "That was Lupin's nonsense class project and you know it."

"Still gets laughs at the office." said Lucius.

"You know I still have the copy of The Daily Prophet framed where you decided to take a new approach to your looks before a press conference." said Snape.

Lucius's eyes widened.

"You miserable old sod." he grumbled.

Snape smirked pleased that he had one that particular exchange. Austin had still been in awe of the two wizards. They had been war heroes and men of profound professions and yet they could act as casually as students at Hogwarts. It had been clear to the boy that they had a very good friendship.

"So little nephew are you all set for your first dance?" asked Lucius changing the subject.

"I think so." said Austin.

"Surely you have more confidence in your abilities than that." said Snape with an arched eyebrow.

"Y-You can dance?" asked Lucius with an arched eyebrow as well.

"Yes." replied Austin "Professor Snape's been teaching me."

Lucius smiled warmly as he looked up at Severus.

"Has he now?" he asked. "Well, you're in good hands...Severus has won every dance competition for Slytherin house against Gryffindor for years."

Austin looked at Snape who did his best to ignore the compliment.

"That's what Professor Granger said." he said to Lucius.

Lucius shook his head and placed a hand on Snape's shoulder.

"So." he said with a smirk. "Who's hungry?"

The three wizard's concluded their day out with stopping for fish and chips before heading off to their separate destinations. It had not been a bad day out and even Snape had to admit to himself that he had fun. Unsurprisingly, it was mostly due to Lucius despite his antics, the Senior Malfoy knew how to shop and he knew how to have a good time. Of course Severus would never tell the handsome albino blond that, his head was big enough already.

 _Room of Requirement, Hogwarts..._

Snape looked down at Austin who had been sweating up a storm as he looked up at his Potions Professor. They had been working on the boy's technique and form for days now. He had gotten comfortable with various moves and surprisingly he had been quite good at the waltz. It seemed to be his best dance when he really relaxed and got into it. Snape smirked as he watched the boy move with just as much grace as he had. He was sure to impress everyone at the dance when the time came. Especially, Miss Shrouder.

"Alright Mr. Embers." said Snape handing the sweating boy a much needed towel. "I believe that concludes our lessons."

The boy took it and dried some of the sweat from his face.

"Yes sir." said Austin.

Snape shook his head.

"You worry too much." he said. "I believe you are beginning to pick-up Miss Granger's bad habits."

Austin smiled at his Head of House.

"You must really like her." he said. "You sure went through a lot of trouble for her."

Snape put a long pale finger to his pale lips.

"Quiet." he said. "What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin."

"Yes sir." replied Austin still with a smile. "But I know you like her."

"You know Mr. Embers." said Snape annoyed. "You are starting to become an insufferable-know-it-all."

The younger Slytherin laughed as they made their way out of the room of requirement. Snape headed toward his quarters and Austin to the Slytherin common room.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Completely exhausted, Snape made his way into his front room. It had taken a lot more out of him than he realized teaching Austin to dance. The Potions Master made his way over toward his favorite armchair by the fireplace. After taking a moment to rest he made his way toward the shower. The sound of the rushing water stirred a certain bushy haired witch from her early slumber in the center of his large black four poster bed.

It wasn't long before The Potions Professor joined her beneath the crisp black sheets himself. Hermione kissed him sweetly and rested her bushy head against his chest.

"Lessons are over I take it?" she said.

"Yes they are." replied Snape.

"Was there some improvement?" asked Hermione.

"You'll see for yourself soon enough." he said.

Hermione smiled in the darkness of Snape's bedroom.

"I knew you could teach him." she said.

"Of course insufferable-know-it-all." replied Snape as he let out a yawn. "Pleasant dreams, Boundless Gryffindor."

"Same to you, Slytherin Git." she said sleepily.

The witch and wizard settled into a peaceful quiet slumber. Snape had not been looking forward to _Cupid's Ball_ but he had to admit that he was interested to see how the boy would fair given the lessons he had just received. He supposed that if he had to be stuck chaperoning he could at least find it tolerable with Hermione being by his side despite having other plans for the bushy haired Charms Professor. Still, the night wouldn't be a total waste and if she dressed anything like she had at the last _Cupid's Ball_ they attended...The night wouldn't be a waste at all.


	79. Chapter 78:Cupid's Ball II

**Chapter 78:** _ **Cupid's Ball II**_

 _ **{A/N: Happy Valentine's Day To You All...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

 _ **O**_ nce again Severus Snape found himself walking the corridors toward The Great Hall. He had not been in the mood for this nonsense party but it seemed he had no choice having been nominated by Dumbledore once again to chaperon this nerve-wrecking _Cupid's Ball_. The Potions Master had other things on his mind that he would have no problem doing when it came to a certain bushy haired Charms Mistress and it didn't involve dunderheads and hormonal teenagers. Still, it was the first time he had someone to wade through this nonsense holiday with. Five years of having to endure it alone was no picnic for the dour wizard by any means. As soon as Snape made his way through the terribly decorated corridors. He stopped at the rather large door leading to the great hall.

He took a deep breath and reasoned that as soon as he got through the doors and this whole thing got started the sooner it would be over. He decided to treat it like it was like any other year before when Dumbledore threw this ridiculous ball. Only it wasn't, this year he had become Austin's guardian and it was the boy's first ball. There was also Hermione Granger to consider. They had not been together in a public setting since Slughorn's Party when he was Sebastian Prince. Gathering his thoughts Snape pushed passed the large door and ventured into The Great Hall wishing for Valentine's Day and This year's _Cupid's Ball_ to be over.

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts..._

As with all the other years prior, Snape had been revolted by all the touchy-feely decor. The floating hearts had been more annoying this year than any other for some reason and he had to resist the urge to set them ablaze as he ventured further into the pit's of hell as far as he was concerned. Unsurprisingly, Banners of red, pink, and white were all over the place. Snape resisted the urge to vomit much as usual despite the entire place being utterly nauseating. Small tables were present with decorative cloths and candles, confetti fell from the ceiling in steady streams. The ceiling had pictures of little angels with fluffy white wings flapping in bliss. Everywhere little hearts floated uninhibited in various Valentine's Day colors. The scent of chocolate from an overly stocked chocolate fountain filled the air. Snape could not have been more uncomfortable. Some of the students had been dancing to some noise they referred to as music. They were all dressed up in neat suits and sparkling but colorful dresses. The low color changing lighting had not made it any better.

"Could this get any more nauseating?" asked Snape letting his obsidian eyes shift around the room.

"All in good time, Severus." said the voice of the werewolf Remus Lupin.

Snape rolled his eyes upon hearing the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor speak.

"I had to ask." said Snape bitterly.

Lupin simply smiled and placed a hand on the dour man's shoulder. Both men had apparently decided to actually dress up for the occasion. Lupin wore a charming gray suit with black shoes that more than likely his wife Tonks had picked out for him. He looked neat for once despite his wolfish nature. Snape wore a black suit, decorated with a large green S for Slytherin on the right side, with no tie, a long sleeve black shirt unbuttoned at the collar and shiny black dress shoes. His lank raven hair had been pulled back into a neat ponytail and he wore his Slytherin ring that Hermione had gifted to him.

"Well someone's getting into the festivities." he said pleasantly.

Snape scoffed.

"Speak for yourself." he replied. "I don't give a damn about "the festivities".

Lupin continued to smile at him.

"Of course not." he replied. "Just a certain Gryffindor Charms Mistress."

Snape folded his arms against his black suit clad chest.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he said.

Lupin simply smirked.

"Right." he said. "Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day Severus you old sod."

"Isn't there a kitten you should be chasing up a tree somewhere werewolf?" asked Snape. "I'm sure Minerva's around here somewhere in her tabby form."

Just as they were speaking Severus noticed the strange patterns projecting from a spinning device in the center of the room. His eyes widened as he looked at Lupin.

"You cannot be serious?" said Snape unable to believe that he was looking at a disco ball.

"Afraid so." replied Lupin feeling much the same way.

"I'd rather hear Binns lecture than be here for this nonsense." said Snape bitterly.

"Well see how much you still believe that when Miss Granger gets here." said Lupin.

Snape glared murderously at the werewolf.

"Sod off Lupin." he said.

 _Later..._

Austin Embers arrived in a black suite similar to Snape's with a Slytherin serpent chain given to him by Lucius and shiny black dress shoes. His short red hair had been neat and slick as he entered the hall. Much like Snape he found the decor repulsive but had been elated enough to be there with a date to ignore how stupid it all looked. Wendy Shrouder had been on his arm, wearing a sparkling blue dress with silver wrist bangles and earrings. She had black heels on her feet and a thin black belt with a silver buckle across her waist.

"Hey is that Professor Snape?" asked Wendy with a smile.

Austin looked over at Snape standing against a wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah." replied Austin feeling a bit more confidant with his guardian there. "He decided to get dressed up for Professor Granger."

Wendy giggled some.

"I think he likes her a lot." she said. "She's really nice...maybe she can help him not be so mean."

Austin shook his head. _If only she knew._

The red haired wizard turned his attention to the punch bowl.

"Would you like some punch?" he asked. "And before you ask no I do not intend to hit you."

Wendy giggled again.

"Yes Austin, I would like some punch." she said sweetly. "Thank you for asking."

"N-No problem." he replied.

He walked her over toward an empty table and made his way over to the punch bowl.

 _Elsewhere..._

All eyes fell on Charms Mistress Hermione Jean Granger as she walked into The Great Hall. The bushy haired Gryffindor's trade mark hair had been curly and down to her back. She wore black lipstick on her normally pink lips. A black dress made of silk with a touch of sparkles hugged her slender frame. Her feet had been in black heels with straps that seemed to wrap around her ankle much like leather snakes. As always she seemed comfortable and fit them pretty well. The Gold Lion ring Snape had given her was promptly displayed on her finger as she made her way over to the brooding dour wizard with his arms folded across his black clad chest in the corner.

Her smile was bright as her amber eyes took in the sight of him.

Lupin watched Snape with a smirk on his face. He could hear The Potions Master's heart beating wildly in his chest as he watched his witch enter the hall. The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor shook his head.

"What were you saying about rather being in Binns classroom during a lecture?" he asked.

"Sod off werewolf." said Snape unable tear his obsidian eyes away from the beautiful witch.

{I don't suppose you'd be interested in re-arriving fashionably late?} he asked Hermione in her mind.

{"Don't even think about it Slytherin git."} replied Hermione as she reached him.

{How about an after party discussion?} asked Snape with heat behind his obsidian eyes.

Hermione couldn't hold back the giggle that his antics caused.

"Maybe." she replied out loud and leaned against the wall next to him.

"Ahhh you two." said Lupin with a smile. "I'd say you are the highlight of the evening for me."

Hermione shook her head and turned her attention to The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Remus." she said sweetly.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"As if the werewolf needed anymore flattering words to make him even more insufferable." he grumbled.

"Look who's mad you didn't say it to him first." said Lupin. "Any way, Happy Valentine's Day Hermione...perhaps with you here the resident grouch would lighten up a bit."

"Don't count on it." said Snape glaring at him.

Hermione laughed.

"So this is what it's like to be on the other side of one of these things." she said observing all the other students and professors.

"Yep." said Lupin. "Not as much fun I'm afraid but we make due...anyway I guess I should be getting over to the punch bowl."

Hermione nodded. Snape scoffed as Lupin took his leave of them.

"Must be hard having to watch randy teenagers when you would much rather be acting like one." said Hermione observing the Potions Professor's rigid demeanor.

"Obviously." he replied seemingly bitter. "Though I must admit you do look quite ravishing in that dress...Professor Granger."

Hermione couldn't help but blush at the intense way Snape's obsidian eyes lit up as he looked at her.

"Why thank you Professor Snape." she replied sweetly. "And I must say you do look quite handsome in that suit."

Snape gave her a wicked smirk.

{Wait until you see what I look like out of it.} he said in her mind.

The Charms Mistress shook her head.

{"How very subtle of you Slytherin."} she replied.

"Indeed." replied Snape out loud.

"I see Austin had made quite the impression." said Hermione changing the subject.

"As they say, the night is still young." said Snape looking over at his young charge. "Still it is good to see the boy is having a good time."

Hermione smiled at the dour wizard. Snape noticed her looking at him and arched an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"You can be very sweet sometimes." said Hermione. "But don't worry I'll never tell anyone."

"If you did I'd deny it until the end of time." replied Snape.

The Charms Mistress and The Potions Master continued to watch the students, it was after all why they were there to begin with.

 _Later..._

Austin smiled at Wendy as she watched all the other girls and their dates dance across the floor beneath the various lighting fixtures. The red haired Slytherin figured that she had wanted to dance but didn't know if she should ask him as she had not known if he could or not. He sat down his punch and extended his hand to Wendy.

"Come on let's dance." he said with confidence.

The blue eyed blond had been elated that he made the first move. She took his hand and he lead her toward the dance floor.

As Austin and Wendy began to move on the dance floor Hermione looked over at Snape and smiled. He must have really been a great dance instructor from the way the red haired Gryffindor was moving. Upon seeing Austin the other students continued to fill the dance floor. It brought a smirk to the otherwise expressionless face of the Potions Master.

"It's like he was never nervous about the dance at all." remarked Hermione amazed.

"I didn't teach him that." said Snape observing how Austin moved with a bit of a modern standing.

"None the less you gave him the confidence to attempt it." said Hermione.

She gave the potions Professor a quick peck on his sallow pale cheek.

Snape arched an eyebrow and turned his attention back to the dance noting the promise in the Charms Mistress' eyes as he did. He had definitely scored some points in the "good guy" department here.

 _Much Later..._

Austin had been having a wonderful time until a slow song came on. It was as if all his confidence flew out the window as more dancers left the floor too afraid to deal with the slow music's implications. He and Wendy sat down at the same table and she stared out at the dance floor longingly. She wanted to continue dancing but Austin said that he needed a breather. She thought the Slytherin was a wonderful dancer and couldn't understand why he wanted to sit down so badly.

"W-Would you like some more punch?" asked the red haired Slytherin.

"No." replied Wendy a little sadly. "I-I want to finish dancing."

Austin sighed. He knew as much but hoped that she would change her mind.

"O-Okay." he said. "W-We'll dance."

Wendy smiled and kissed Austin on the cheek as they stood up making their way back out to the now empty dance floor.

From a distance Snape observed the scene with his arms folded across his chest. Hermione had made a trip to the punch bowl and had been unaware of the plan that had been forming in the dour man's mind.

None of the students knew what to do when the slow song started playing. They seemed to avoid the dance floor like it was the plague. Snape noted how much Wendy seemed to still want to dance ignoring the obvious social taboo of the event and Austin wanted to be a proper date and adhere to her wishes but he had not wanted to look like a fool in the process.

Hermione returned from the punch bowl and had only taken a sip when Snape suddenly took it out of her hands sat it down on a nearby table and dragged her by the arm toward the dance floor without so much as a word of explanation. The Charms Mistress found herself pulled into The Potions Master's chest as he frowned looking at young Austin.

"Severus what;s the big idea..." she started then stopped when she got a look at the young Slytherin dancing rather slowly with Wendy and lacking the confidence he showed earlier in the night. "You could have just asked."

Snape ignored her concentrating on his footwork as he began to move at a graceful pace to the music bringing Hermione along for the ride. The Charms Mistress had been having a wonderful time as their movements drew the attention of everyone at the ball. Minerva McGonagall smiled proudly as she watched Severus Snape dancing at a ball for the first time in years. His movements had been every bit as graceful and breath taking as she remembered.

"Aren't they adorable Albus." she said to the Headmaster as they watched Snape and Austin lead their respective witches across the dance floor.

"Indeed they are Minerva." replied Dumbledore with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "I believe you really out did yourself when you taught Severus to dance."

"As much as I hate to admit it due to Gryffindor losing to him for so many years...I would have to agree." she replied with a warm smile. "I believe you have out done yourself with this year's _Cupid's Ball_."

Dumbledore smiled warmly as well.

"It seems I have indeed." he replied still watching the Slytherin's move.

The other students watched Snape and Austin in awe. They could only dream of dancing at that caliber. Slytherin students feeling the pride of their house on the line flooded the dance floor. They figured if their Head of House could do it then it wasn't too difficult to put on a show for their dates. Gryffindors followed next determined not to be outdone by Slytherin House. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw soon joined in not wanting to miss out on all the fun.

The other Professors started to dance as well following Snape and Hermione's example. It had been a ball after all and no one came to a ball not to dance.

Snape spun Hermione and caught her in an elegant fashion a look of utter concentration on his face. She recalled him doing much the same thing when she attended Cupid's Ball during her 7th year only they had been out in the corridors. It had all seemed like such a magical time then. Still she wouldn't have traded either experience for the world as they involved her spending Valentine's Day with the wizard she loved. Only this time there was nothing that prevented the night from being even more memorable.

"I still love the way you dance." said Hermione as the moved.

"And I love watching the look of surprise file across your face when we do." replied Snape.

At the end of the dance Snape leaned down as custom and kissed Hermione's hand. Taking his cues from The Potions Master, Austin had done the same to Wendy.

Both witches seemed to enjoy the special attention.

Snape looked over at Austin and offered him a rare smile. Austin returned it and took Wendy back to their seat after she requested more punch. The Potions Master and Charms Mistress headed back to their respective corner and Snape refilled Hermione's cup with punch as they watched the students for the remainder of the dance.

At the conclusion of the ball, Austin bid Hermione and Snape good night and walked Wendy to her common room. She had been elated and even kissed the red haired Slytherin on the lips. Snape said nothing but smiled some as he and made his way toward his quarters. Hermione helped wrap up some of the cleaning and ventured to her quarters to change into something more comfortable. Snape was in no rush. Still, the Potions Master had to admit, this year's _Cupid's Ball_ wasn't half bad. In fact it was the best one yet despite him rather being elsewhere with a certain bushy haired Gryffindor witch. He at least got to make up for not being able to do much for her the first time they dated. It seemed the night was finally going Snape's way as he entered his private quarters. Austin seemed happy enough with the way things turned out and so had Wendy Shrouder. The Potions Master looked at the clock on the wall. It was close to 10:00 pm. It didn't bother him how late it was, he still had plans however, and the night had still been young.


	80. Chapter 79:Valentine's Day Bedfollows

**Chapter 79:** _ **Valentine's Day**_ ** _Bed-follows_**

 _ **{A/N: DADAMistress, it seems you and Severus feel the same way LOL!...wrapping up the Valentine's Day stuff here...short chap.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Mature Content ahead (thought not terribly graphic}**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons,Hogwarts..._

 _ **H**_ ermione didn't know what to expect when she ventured into Severus Snape's quarters that night. They had such a good time at the ball that she hardly noticed how late it was when she arrived. The front room had been relatively dark and quiet. The scent of herbs and fresh earth had been all around as she made her way toward Snape's bedroom. She smiled thinking of all he had done for Austin as of late. It was nice to see him show his sweet side every now and then. Still, she could't help but love the snarky bastard for who he was. The Charms Mistress made her way inside and found that Snape had been nowhere in sight. Her eyes fell to the large black four poster bed. It had been properly made up since the last she saw it and she smiled noting there was a something wrapped in green paper sitting on the edge of it. Cautious, as one must be when dealing with a Slytherin, Hermione made her way over toward it and carefully lifted it off the bed. She had been delighted to note that it had been a rather large book .

She saw no card but her name had been written on the front of the wrapping paper in black lettering. The charms mistress smiled as she looked over the package and began to open it. It had been a book much as always but a teaching text entitled: _Professor's Guide to Teaching Charms by Filius Flitwick_ and it had been signed by the former professor.

 _{"Good Luck with your new position as Charms Professor Miss Granger, I know my legacy is in capable hands." -Filius Flitwick}_

"I thought the autograph was a bit much but Filius has always thought of you as his prized student and often spoke of how much better it would have been for him if you had been sorted into Ravenclaw." said Severus from behind her in his usual deep baritone drawl.

The bushy haired witch turned around to face him. She wore an expression that told him that she was most pleased with her gift. As he knew she would be.

"I despise this cursed holiday." he said bitterly.

"I know." replied Hermione wrapping her arms around his neck. "But it was nice of you to try and deal with it for a day."

"My gift to you." he replied.

She pressed her soft pink lips into his pale ones.

"I absolutely love my gift." she said approvingly. "And I absolutely love the grouchy wizard that gave it to me."

"When were you going to tell me you were in love with Flitwick?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

"Not funny git." said Hermione shaking her head.

"You forgot Slytherin." he said.

"Yes." she said looking at him with heat behind her amber eyes. "How could I ever forget that?"

They shared a kiss and he led her rather smoothly over to the bed. Snape had not offered much resistance when The Charms Mistress ordered him to undress and lie in the center of the large black four poster bed. A wicked smirk filed across his pale face and he did as she instructed. Snape watched his witch slip out of her attire with heat filled obsidian eyes. His excitement at the anticipation of what she had in mind was very evident and it brought out a sort of mischievous streak in the young witch. She climbed into bed towering above the lean pale wizard and straddled him in one motion.

Snape let out a contented hiss when he felt himself slip into her deep warmth. He began to buck his hips in a bid to sink more of himself deeper. Hermione let out a soft moan and ran her nimble fingers down his scared pale chest.

"Severus." called the young witch losing herself in the sensations he was stirring within her heated body.

The dour wizard sat up quickly taking control in her moment of weakness desperate to bury himself in her as far as he could get. His pace increased and the force of his thrusts were driving the young witch into the mattress. Hermione had not minded his roughness. It had been more of a pleasure for her to drive him to such extremes.

The Potions Master had been in rare form as he bedded the young Charms Mistress. In the back of Snape's mind he did not doubt that Rita Skeeter would have loved to get any information she could on the aspects of their apparently very healthy sex life. He had been willing to wager that she would pay quite a sum for even half of the information about how they behaved in bed.

Hermione gripped the dour wizard tighter as he continued to thrust at his same relentless pace. She couldn't imagine being with anyone this way before him and never actually wanted to. It still seemed to surprise her that such a dour and expressionless man could inspire such passion when it came to bedding a witch, more importantly her. It was as if it had been a hidden talent of sorts.

"Severus." called Hermione still lost in the sensations he was creating.

A low growl erupted from him in response.

The night had been young when she first arrived in his private quarters but it quickly aged when he had gotten her into his bed. Hermione had not minded ending such a lovely Valentine's Day sinking into the depths of her lover's passionate embrace. It seemed to be quite a poetic aspect of the night. Although the witch knew that Severus would have disagreed considering they ended most of their nights in this same manner.

As the hours passed Snape finally started to show signs of slowing down and it had been well into the next morning by that time. The Charms mistress couldn't have asked for a better way to spend the holiday as she felt the rush of her release followed by that of her lover well into the mid morning hours. They had been fortunate that the dance had taken place on a Friday and that it was the weekend or they would both have needed a few good doses of Pepper-Up Potion before they went to teach their respective classes.

Severus had been spent laying on the side of her. His pale flesh covered in sweat and warmed from the heat of his efforts. His lank raven hair stuck to his sallow pale cheeks and his expression had been quite adorable. Hermione swept some of the wayward strands from his eyes as he would often do for her whenever the occasion called for it.

"Hmmm." he growled as he leaned into her touch.

His pale eye lids heavy from his efforts as the effects of sleep crept upon him.

Hermione pressed her soft pink lips to his pale ones once more and settled down resting her bushy head against his pale bare chest.

They slept peacefully for a couple of hours before Snape awoke in the middle of the morning to tend to some Slytherin House Emergency. Hermione had stretched out blissfully content in her sleep.

When Snape returned he had been in a rather crabby mood and climbed into bed next to the peacefully sleeping witch. The scent of jasmine that lingered from her bushy hair had always been pleasant for him as he settled into bed.

"That kind of emergency huh?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"You have no idea." he replied closing his own.

"You do a wonderful job with them you know." she said nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

"So you keep telling me." he replied wrapping an arm around her slender form.

"You do." replied Hermione. "And they love you for it."

"Hmmm." replied Snape.

"I suppose I love you for it as well." she said.

"Of course." he said.

They settled into another round of sleep and just before falling into it Snape spoke once more.

"Insufferable know-it-all." he said before drifting off.

"Slytherin Git." said Hermione in reply and drifted off as well.

For a few moments everything seemed alright with the world as the two Hogwarts Professors attempted to catch up on some much needed sleep.


	81. Chapter 80:The Moment of Truth

**Chapter 80:** _ **The Moment of Truth**_

 _ **{A/N/: I feel it is only right to give you all fair warning that Slytherin Prince is coming to an end soon...but at least it will be completed..also sorry for the delay had out of town guests and complications with the internet.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Granger Residence, Muggle London, England..._

 _ **T**_ ightening the grip on Snape's pale hand Hermione stood on the porch of her parents house in Muggle London. It had been quite a warm afternoon and she had been a bundle of nerves despite Severus' assistance that everything would work out. She had not understood how he could be so calm. The witch chalked it up to him being use to having a heavy amount of pressure placed upon him from his days as a spy for The Order. After taking a deep breath the bushy haired witch reached over and rang the door bell. Snape gave her a small rare smile and she took comfort in the fact that he was by her side. She wasn't ashamed of her love for him. It was something she wanted to shout to the rooftops in fact it was what she had done back a Hogwarts on many a night in his quarters but the silencing charm prevented it from being heard by everyone except him of course.

The door to her parent's house opened and Hermione found herself looking face to face with her father.

"Herms." he said with a warm smile. "Jean they've arrived."

Hermione had hardly any time to utter a word before she was captured in her father's arms and pulled into a warm hug. She had not known what had put the man in such a good mood but it seemed that he had no problem with Severus being at her side. When John Granger finally put her back down on the porch he extended his hand to Severus and smiled at him.

"Took you both long enough to get here Severus." said John.

Before Hermione's bewildered amber eyes Snape and her father exchanged a mock boxing gesture and John threw his arm over Snape's neck and walked him into the house.

"Don't think I don't want my rematch by the way." said John pleasantly.

"I look forward to taking your money." said Snape casually.

John chuckled at this.

"Is that Sev?" asked the familiar voice of Daniel Hardcastle as he entered the sitting room.

Hermione had been stunned into silence as she watched her boyfriend, father, and best friend since primary school laugh and joke as if it had been nothing. It was a stark contrast from when she first arrived with "Sebastian" and her father had been monitoring his every move. She arched an eyebrow and made her way toward the sofa as the men conversed. Daniel walked over and kissed her on the cheek and then headed back to the conversation. From what the stunned witch could gather was that Severus, her father, and Danny were all recalling a drinking game that ended with Severus being the victor and both her father and Danny wanted the chance to reclaim their dignity, or what could pass for dignity in a drinking game.

"There is no way you could beat us twice in row." said Danny.

"20 pounds says I can." said Snape with a smirk.

"Too rich for my blood." said John with warm smile. "Besides we have dinner to consider."

"It doesn't have to be today." said Danny.

"Well it has to be a weekend." said John. "Severus does have classes to teach."

"Indeed." said Snape.

Hermione shook her head. It was as if she had stepped into the twilight zone. She was almost sure she would be walking into a firing squad but found herself watching as her family and long time friend bonded with her boyfriend as if he had known them for years.

Jean came from the kitchen and kissed Hermione on the cheek. She made her way over toward Severus and kiss him as well though he made a show of being hard pressed to enjoy her affections.

 _{"Alright Git start talking...now."} said Hermione in his mind._

Snape looked over at her with a wicked smirk on his sallow pale face.

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at him.

 _{"What did you do to make my parents suddenly forget about you being my previous Potions Professor?"} she asked._

 _{Nothing.} replied Snape in her mind._

 _{"You have got to be kidding me."} said Hermione. {"Did you use a hex or a potion?"}_

 _{I used nothing.} replied Snape. {I simply spoke to your father about our relationship...he was not in the least pleased but he came around...after a few drinks we were like old chums.}_

 _{"And how did Danny fit into all of this?"} she asked._

 _{Well that was more or less due to my not so flattering nature and subsequent desire to see him defeated in at least once to bolster my ego.} said Snape with a flicker of malice behind his dark eyes. {Needless to say my ego was significantly bolstered come the end of the night.}_

 _{"That explains why you came home drunk out of your mind and it wasn't due to Minerva."} said Hermione._

 _{Something like that and before you ask...your mother drove us all home...I had to stay and sober up on the couch a bit before apparating but she did a good job managing three drunken men on her own.} said Snape with a smile._

"At least you all are playing nice." she said out loud.

Her father smirked and looked back n forth between his daughter and Severus.

"Well." he said with a voice filled with pride. "Let's eat."

Hermione and Snape both got to their feet and followed everyone else into the dining room. The bushy haired witch had been relieved that this was not going to be the kind of visit she had feared for so many weeks. She smiled at Severus sweetly and made a mental note to pay him back for his insight. She had not really wanted to fight with her parents over her relationship with him and it seemed like it was not ever going to happen.

 _ **Later...**_

Dinner went by quickly with minimal chatting aside from casual story telling and news of the day. Snape and Hermione had been pleasantly surprised by the lack of tension at the table this time around. Hermione couldn't recall a time where she felt more free as she took Severus by the hand and kissed him passionately in the sitting room before everyone came in. Of course she had not noticed when they did as both of them were far too busy kissing to pay any attention. John shook his head and cleared his throat. He could see just how much Hermione cared for her Potions Master boyfriend and it only served to make him smile.

"Herms." said John in a warning tone.

Hermione's ability to go from _sexy vixen_ to _Daddy's Little Girl_ in a matter of seconds made Severus arch and eyebrow.

 _{"No way Slytherin Git."}_ said Hermione reading his sudden and very dirty thought.

 _{You have to admit the idea does have an appealing nature.}_ said Snape with a wicked smirk filing across his pale face.

 _{"Not even in your dreams."}_ she said.

 _{You say that now.}_ he said.

Hermione shook her head smiling at her Potions Master.

"You were right about how taken she is with him." Jean whispered to John.

He simply nodded.

He had explained what he saw from Snape's mind to her thought he was mostly good and drunk when he had but he recalled every thing Snape had showed him. Both the Grangers thought it sad that Severus had no true family when he was a boy. The reality of his situation and the second chance he had apparently earned in the wake of his service keeping not only the wizarding and muggle words safe from Voldemort but when he looked after the three children who would play the most important part in the action.

John never forgot how Snape put himself between his daughter and what might have been certain death numerous times and despite Snape's apparent attempt to let his feelings die once he recovered from his memory loss, it only proved just how much the two of them cared for one another.

"I believe our Herms has chosen well." said John. "A bolstering intellectual with a degree in potions."

"Well simply tell everyone he's a chemistry teacher." said Jean.

"He's a Potions Master." said Danny with a grin. "A chemistry teacher would be like down grading."

"Chemistry Professor then?" asked Jean.

"Better if only slightly." said Danny.

Hermione shook her head catching the end of the conversation.

"We'll tell them he's a Potions Master." she said. "And explain that it combines being a chemistry teacher with a degree certifying him to be a doctor."

Snape smirked.

He had not known how he became the subject of discussion but kept quiet none the less. Hermione had been happy with how things turned out and for now it was all that mattered.

When the visit came to an end, Hermione was once again wrapped in her father's arms on the front porch while her mother held on to Severus. He had been doing his best to keep from squirming out of her grasp as she squeezed him tight.

"Now don't you be a stranger dear." said Jean.

"I won't." replied Snape. {If only I could.}

Hermione tried not to burst out giggling lest someone assume something was wrong with her.

"Herms." said John. "Don't forget us with all your busy work."

"I won't daddy." said Hermione innocently. "I promise."

"When you two do give some thought to giving us grandchildren I want to be the first to know." said Jean hugging her daughter.

Hermione turned red at the thought of her parents officially finding out that she was having sex. Especially, with Severus.

"Bring that boy of yours by next time you visit." said John placing a hand on Snape's shoulder.

"Will do." replied Snape.

He extended his hand and John shook it.

"Take care of my little girl, Severus." said John meaningfully.

"Will do John." replied Severus. "You have my word on that."

John nodded once in acceptance.

"I'll hold you to it." he said.

"You still owe me that drink Snape." said Danny with a smile.

"You just bring the 10 pounds Hardcastle." replied Snape with a smile of his own.

Hermione thought he looked positively Slytherin in all aspects. She knew Danny didn't stand a chance but said nothing letting the men have their sport. Danny came up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Catch you later Herms." he said pleasantly. "Take care of this guy."

Snape rolled his eyes as Daniel Hardcastle clasped him on the shoulder. The Potions Master made allowances for John due to the fact that he was Hermione's father. The same could not be said for the young man who once held her affections. Sensing Snape's temper Hermione quickly gripped his pale hand and pulled him toward her.

"Will do Danny." she said still with that smile. "Catch you later."

Both Snape and Hermione took off for the next apparation point. Before heading back to Hogwarts the couple took a brief detour where Hermione proceeded to "Thank" Severus for speaking with her parents if only for a short time. She alluded to "Properly Thanking" him once they were alone in his quarters. Of course it was the kind of "Thanks" that not even Severus Snape could say no to.


	82. Chapter 81:Payback is aWizard

**Chapter 81:** _ **Payback is a...Wizard**_

 _ **{A/N: A certain someone gets served...Slytherin Style... short chap}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 _ **R**_ ita Skeeter had been on her way home from some relatively light shopping as the day began to wind down. She had been so preoccupied with juggling her numerous bags that she had not once paid any attention to the dark figure following her toward her home. The shoddy journalist had not even given it a moment's thought before her key went into her door and her vision faded to black. The dark clad figure spelled not only the numerous bags but the witch in question to float gently into the house. It had been close to an hour before Rita Skeeter opened her dark eyes and focused on the very grim expression on the pale Potions Master's face as he glared down at her from his towering height.

"W-What are...you doing here?" asked Rita trying to summon an ounce of courage in her given situation.

Snape said nothing. His eyes cold and unrelenting as he glared down at the securely tied witch.

"I-I know who you are Severus Snape." said Rita in her best reporter tone. "You can bet the wizarding world is going to hear about this."

Snape still said nothing as he continued his ruthless glare at the "so-called" journalist.

"Then you should know that I am not one to be trifled with." said Snape in an icy tone that would have made the students of Hogwarts as well as the adults cringe in fear.

Rita Skeeter was no exception to this despite her false sense of bravery.

"I-I know that you are a murderer who barely escaped a sentence in Azkaban due to the word of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter." she said defiantly.

Snape said nothing as his obsidian eyes remained fixed on her.

This fearful inch worm was the reason behind so much of Hermione's misery.

"As you well know...Miss Skeeter, I do not appreciate being the subject of your weekly "gossip column." he said still in an icy tone.

"I write the news as I see it." said Rita. "It's why my readers are so numerous."

"You mean you embellish tales to make them seem interesting and blackmail those who do not wish their stories told." said Snape well aware of how she got her "stories" into print so easily.

Rita glared murderously at him.

"So your little girlfriend sent you to get me to change my facts?" she said. "Speaking of which, how is it that a Potions Professor and Death Eater can get away with shagging students right under the administrations noses?"

"You know nothing of what you speak." said Snape annoyed.

"Oh really?" asked Rita boldly. "Because I have it from a very reliable source that you were in fact involved with "Little Miss Priss" long before she became a Professor at Hogwarts."

Snape had been slightly amused by her demeanor but continued to play the cold calculating death eater role.

"And what is the name of this so called source?" he asked in the same cold manner.

Rita Skeeter considered keeping her source a secret but she wanted the chance to take the wind out of his sails.

"Jarvis Fredrick Hamershal." she replied hoping to catch him off guard and prove her facts had been right. "Imagine my surprise to learn that the great Severus Snape had indeed had a young and better looking might I add, half-brother."

Snape remained in control despite hearing his younger brother's name and that Rita had known of the connection between them.

"Are you done?" he asked coldly.

Rita seemed to become unnerved that he was so calm about everything. She had heard that Severus Snape had a temper even at the best of times but she had never been privy to the icy coldness that seemed to radiate off him like a cloud

Snape placed his wand at the now terrified witch's cheek.

"Fascinating." he said slightly amused. "It seems I have finally found a way to shut you up."

Rita had no idea how long they had been like this but she feared her time had been growing short.

"Now." said Severus with a dark gleam in is obsidian eyes. "What would be an appropriate punishment for a meddlesome troublemaker like you?"

Rita's eyes widened at the implication in Snape's tone.

Snape chucked a bit at this.

"I believe I know just the thing." he said coldly.

The witch didn't know what hit her as Snape waved his wand canting an incantation she had not heard before.

" _Verum de te ipso_." he said with a smug grin.

She jolted in the chair as Severus continued to cast more than his fair share of hexes. When he was done he touched his wand to her temple and whispered that she now had something eventful to right about for a change.

Against her will Rita nodded in agreement.

Her enchanted quill immediately set to work. Once it was finished Snape had been stunned to see how fast the story went into print.

"Good." he said still in a cold tone.

Rita had been wailing about how her life and reputation were ruined.

Given his reputation Rita should have known how vindictive Snape could be. It was too late for her to try and negotiate now. Snape quickly left the witch's apartment and made his way toward Hamershal Estate. He had some other pressing business to attend to before he made his return to Hogwarts. Business that included a certain wizard by the name of Jarvis Hamershal.


	83. Chapter 82:Half-Brotherly Hate

**Chapter 82:** _ **Half-Brotherly Hate**_

 _ **Warning: Mild Sexual Content ahead**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Hamershal Estate, Wizarding World..._

 _ **J**_ iles remained silent as the loud crack of thunder resounded all throughout the front entrance of Hamershal Manor. The billowing ebony robes of none other than Severus Sebastian Snape had come into view amid the cloud of black smoke. The Potions Master's pale face had been twisted into an angry grimace as he approached the door to the manor with murderous intent behind his obsidian eyes. His lengthy raven hair rising and falling against his shoulders in time with his brisk pace. The butler had known for quite some time that Snape would be on his way given what he had read in the wizarding world newspaper as of late.

It was also quite obvious as to why Jarvis suddenly decided to visit his mother for the weekend. A last minute decision one could be sure. Snape came bursting through the halls as if he had a heat seeking missile attached to him. He knew Jarvis would be here. The little fool had always been so predictable. Lady Hamershal very rarely saw either of her sons as of late and had been delighted when Jiles told her that not only had Jarvis arrived but Severus as well.

She had not been in the drawing room long before she heard the two of them running about the house.

 _"Volans ropa!"_ shouted Jarvis.

Immediately a roped net flew toward Snape who had deflected it with ease.

 _"Surrexit Dromoneum!"_ shouted the irate Potions Master making the rope fall into pieces.

Jarvis had grown into a handsome young wizard. If being adorably awkward was to be considered a good thing for a _Pureblood_ of his stature. He had been a couple hairs shorter than his elder half-brother. He wore the usual attire accustomed by _Purebloods_ and possessed the striking looks of his father.

Snape dodged another haphazard hex.

 _"Flagellum vitis!"_ shouted Jarvis darting through the dining room.

Vicious green vines whipped at the ebony clad Potions Master.

Snape waved his wand and hurled them back at his younger half-brother.

 _"Serpens pila!"_ He shouted as the hurled vines turned into a ball of numerous hissing snakes.

"AHHHHH!" shouted Jarvis as he barely managed to dodge them. "Severus be reasonable!"

"I'm afraid reason when out the window when you involved yourself in my personal business." said Snape bitterly.

"I-I was only trying to help." said Jarvis. "People were beginning to think you were some kind of soulless robot."

Snape cast a stinging hex that hit Jarvis square in the face.

"AHHH!" shouted the younger wizard in pain.

As Jarvis stumbled Snape took advantage of his inability to defend himself.

 _"Levicorpus!"_ shouted Snape with a skilled flick of his wand.

Jarvis was instantly levitated into the air.

His dark eyes wide with fear as his elder half-brother advanced his steps.

"Do you concede?" he asked with a flicker of malice behind his eyes.

Jarvis nodded knowing all too well that he was no match for his elder half-brother.

"I-I apologize." said the _Pureblood_ wizard. "Please give Hermione my warmest regards."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the mention of Hermione.

"Langlock!" he said with a wave of his wand.

Jarvis felt his tongue swell and cut off his ability to speak. Both defeated and humiliated he was at his brother's mercy.

"You will recant your statement and you will not mention me, my witch, or your relation to me in any way or I will return and ensure that you meet The Dark Lord personally." said the Potions Professor in a dangerous tone. "This is the only warning I will give you...I suggest you heed it."

Jarvis nodded in agreement.

Snape walked away leaving the younger wizard dangling and unable to speak. The Potions Master apparated back to Hogwarts having successfully completed his mission.

 _Snape's Quarter's, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

When Snape had arrived Hermione had been in the shower. The steam from his bathroom began to spill into his bedroom and a wicked smirk filed across his sallow pale face. The Potions Master magically removed his clothes and slipped into the steam filled room with all the stealth of a panther. Hermione had been busily scrubbing away letting the slick white foam from her soap build up over her skin. He quietly pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower behind her. The witch had hardly seemed to notice until she felt his large calloused hands on her waist.

"Severus?" she asked almost breathlessly.

"Obviously." he replied already getting started kissing that spot on her neck that seemed to always make her go wild.

"Where have you been?" she asked finding herself becoming lost in his minor assault on her senses.

"Settling a few old scores." he replied truthfully.

The water from the shower had been warm as it washed over the two of them soaking his raven hair and making it cling to his slick pale skin as it had her bushy brown locks.

The Potions Master rather enjoyed the sight of the Charms Mistress in his shower. Like some almost unobtainable dream that had finally come true.

"I don't suppose you could wash my back." she said biting down on her bottom lip in reaction to the contact with his body.

"I might be persuaded to do so." he purred in her ear. "Of course then I would require the right...motivation."

Hermione let out a breathless moan feeling Snape press his erection against the back of her water slick thighs. The heat radiating off their respective bodies had been more than enough to quell the chill from the lack of heat in the water after such prolonged usage.

Biting her bottom lip again Hermione tried in vain to catch her increasingly ragged breath.

"And aside from washing my back, what would I gain from providing you with the appropriate...motivation?" she asked.

Snape pressed her up against the tile with his lean pale form.

"How about...unending pleasure." he purred in her ear.

It had been Hermione's undoing as she managed to back him up just enough to turn to face him. The heated look in her eyes had been more than enough confirmation and Snape lifted the young witch as she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. Her back was pressed into the cool water slick tile and her chest against that of her lover's.

Snape let out a hiss feeling himself surrounded by the witch's engulfing heat.

"Yessss." he said drunk with passion.

Hermione could do little more than moan as he began to thrust at a deliberately slow pace in a bid to find his rhythm.

They must have been a sight tangled so perfectly in his shower. His pace increasing as he found just the right tempo. Hermione had clung to him as he continued to send sensations rippling through her slender form.

"Severus." she managed feeling the first of what would be many waves of release.

Snape kissed her passionately as he continued to thrust getting rather savage in his movements. The witch in his arms had made him feel things he never thought possible as he continued to fill her with pleasure.

"Hermione." he whispered softly.

The witch had a hold on him. Possibly more so then she would ever realize.

As the hours passed and their activity came to an end both Snape and Hermione were layed out in his large black four poster bed. The crisp black sheets surrounding them as she lay with her body across his and her hand on his pale chest.

"I love you." she whispered softly as sleep began to over take her.

"And I love you." he whispered back as his eyes grew heavy.

Within minutes they were both asleep.

 _The Next Day..._

Snape had been on his usual patrol of the halls when a visitor for him arrived at Hogwarts. He ventured into his office where he had been annoyed to find Albus waiting with none other than Jarvis Hamershal. The old wizard smiled at him with twinkling blue eyes. It annoyed The Potions Master greatly.

"To what do I owe this displeasure." he said not at all hiding his temperament.

Jarvis gave him a warm smile.

"I've come to see you big brother." he said.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Did we not have a discussion about your so called relation to me being unmentionable?" he asked.

"Severus he's your younger brother." said Dumbledore.

"He's my half-brother you sentimental old sod." replied Snape as he strode over to his chair.

"He only seeks to bond with you." said The Headmaster. "Why not let him?"

"I do not particularly care for bonding." said Snape turning his attention to the stack of parchments upon his desk. "Being made to bleed out on a ballroom floor must have completely taken it out of me."

Jarvis looked quite pitiful.

"How many times do I have to apologies for that?" he asked. "We were children for Merlin's sake"

Snape ignored him.

"Severus." said Jarvis. "What is it going to take for you to forgive me?"

Snape looked up at his younger half-brother and attempted to open his mouth.

"Severus." said Dumbledore apparently knowing the young raven haired wizard a little too well to gauge what he was about to say.

Snape smirked and returned to grading his parchments.

"Sev..." started Jarvis.

At the mention of the childhood nickname that Lily Evans-Potter had given him Snape lept from his seat and seized his younger half-brother by the throat. Dumbledore readied his wand unsure if he should stop him or see how it all played out. The murderous look Snape had in his obsidian eyes had been unsettling.

"DO. NOT. EVER. CALL. ME. THAT!" said Snape in an icy tone.

Jarvis nodded understanding how much it had upset the Potions Master.

"U-Understood." he said throwing up his hands.

"Good." replied Snape letting Jarvis fall to the ground.

"I-I apologies." said the dark haired wizard as he scrambled to his feet. "I-I just wanted..."

Seeing that Snape was once again back at his desk ignoring him Jarvis sighed.

"I guess I'll leave you to it then." he said taking his leave.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Severus give that boy a chance." he said. "He seems to actually want to get to know you."

"I can handle my own personal affairs without your meddling old man." said Snape. "Now if you don't mind I still have a ton of 6th year parchments to grade."

The Headmaster signed and took his leave of the younger wizard. Unbeknownst to Severus, he had just enough time to catch up to a disheartened Jarvis Hamershal on his way out to the grounds.


	84. Chapter 83:Professor Hamershal

**Chapter 83:** _ **Professor Hamershal**_

 _ **{A/N: Some fun with Snape and Jarvis}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Teachers Lounge, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

 _ **T**_ he last thing a groggy Severus Snape wanted to see when he ventured into the teachers lounge had been the smiling face of none other than Jarvis Hamershal. The bumbling idiot had the nerve to be bright eyed and happy to be awake at the most ungodly of hours in preparation to teach various groups ranging from crying homesick sods to hormonal teenagers desperate for a shag. The Potions Master ignored the fool as he tried in vain to get his attention. Snape made his way over toward the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. About a minute or two later Lupin came by.

"Hello Professor Lupin." said Jarvis with a pleasant smile.

"Morning Jarvis." said the werewolf smiling back as he grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee. "Having a bit of fun with your big brother?"

Snape glared murderously at The Defense Against The Dark Arts professor.

"Flubber worm puss." said the Potions Professor sipping his coffee as his obsidian eyes glinted in mischief.

Lupin's eyes widened a bit before he smirked and offered a retort.

"You wouldn't." said Lupin.

Snape smirked still sipping his coffee.

"Wouldn't I?" asked the raven haired wizard.

Lupin thought for a moment then offered another retort.

"Hermione Granger." he said.

Snape seem unimpressed.

"Botbeetle piss." he said.

Lupin turned his attention back to his coffee and stepped away from the two wizards. Flubber worm puss he could take making his _Wolfsbane_ potion bitter and not effecting it's usefulness but Botbeetle piss was another story. Leave it to Snape to invent new ways to torture the poor were wolf wizard without damaging the potion.

"And I thought Voldemort was cruel." said Lupin taking a seat in one of the empty chairs.

"The dark lord was never head of Slytherin." said Snape finishing off his coffee.

Jarvis shook his head. His older half brother was quite a strange wizard. If he treated those he considered to be friends in this manner then there was still a chance to get on his good side. The younger wizard didn't stay consumed by his thoughts for long as Snape quickly turned his attention to him.

"Why the hell are you here?" he asked annoyed.

Before Jarvis could open his mouth Dumbledore stepped into the lounge followed by Hermione and Minerva.

"I invited him of course." said the older wizard with a pleasant smile.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Someone is cranky this morning." said Minerva as she made her way toward the coffee.

"Bite me old hag." snapped Snape more annoyed than usual.

"This coming from the wizard who makes a muggle hermit look clean?" asked Minerva. "I'd hex you but I'm afraid I'll soil my wand."

"Take your best shot." taunted Snape.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Minerva with an arched eyebrow. "I seem to recall being the one to run your ghastly pale behind out of Hogwarts once before."

"If I had not been following a carefully paced plan I would have run you up a tree...like all the other cats." said Snape.

"Ferret guardian." she said.

"Weasel keeper." he replied.

"Did you shed your scales yet snake?" she asked.

"Did you change your litter box kitty?" he asked.

"Sebastian." she said.

"Mildred." he replied.

Everyone present stopped and stared at the Transfigurations Professor.

"You're middle name is Mildred?" asked Lupin.

Minerva had been about to retort when Snape chimed in.

"You lose old woman, you buy the drinks." he said with a wicked smirk.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at him.

"Slytherin grease monkey." she said.

Snape continued to smirk wickedly.

"Nice try witch but you've already lost the game." he said.

"I demand a rematch." she replied.

"Of course you know you could try and recover your damaged Gryffindor pride." said Snape.

Hermione shook her head. This was going to be another long night.

"You're on." said Minerva her dark eyes glinting at the prospect of yet another challenge.

Jarvis shook his head.

"Don't worry about them my boy." said Dumbledore with a grin. "They've been at this for years."

"This is normal?" asked Jarvis with a raised eyebrow of his own.

"What passes for normal anyway." replied Hermione. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes." said Snape turning his attention back to Jarvis. "What are you doing here?"

"That will be addressed in the announcement I have to make in the great hall." replied Dumbledore.

He put a hand on Jarvis' shoulder and guided him toward the exit in a bid to avoid further questions.

"So it begins." said Snape raising his coffee mug only to realize there was no coffee left in it.

Hermione smiled and poured him another cup.

"Well good morning to you too grouch." she said.

"Morning's only good because Minerva owes me drinks later." replied Snape. "Any merit it had Jarvis ruined by breathing."

"Severus." said Hermione smacking him across the chest.

"What?" he asked. "After all he's done you expect me to forgive him?"

The three Gryffindors shook their heads.

"You really are hopeless Slytherin." said Lupin.

"I think botbeetle piss would go great in your _Wolfsbane_ potion." replied Snape.

"Sometimes I hate you." said Lupin.

"What a coincidence, I hate you all the time." replied Snape.

Lupin rolled his eyes.

"And here I thought you getting laid on a regular basis would make you mellow." he said before he walked out.

"Who said I was getting laid on a regular basis?" asked Snape just before he disappeared into the corridor.

Hermione's amber eyes locked on to him.

 _{"You are getting laid on a regular basis and you know it Slytherin git."}_ she said.

 _{He doesn't need to know that.}_ he replied. _{I do have a reputation to up hold and you might want to think of yours as well Gryffindor Princess.}_

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You really are a git." she said.

"You forgot Slytherin." he replied.

The bushy haired witch made her way over toward him and they proceeded to loves themselves in the passion of their shared kiss. They had all but forgotten where they were when Minerva McGonagall cleared her throat. Hermione blushed and Snape insisted on pressing her body into his despite the sound interruption from his colleague.

"I say we skip breakfast." he said seductively into her ear.

"You do that and Albus will have your ghastly pale hide." said Minerva.

Snape flashed her a mischievous grin.

"Still here old crone?" he asked. "Don't you have some Galleons to collect?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes at the raven haired wizard.

"You are very fortunate that I cannot hex you with Miss Granger standing so close to you." she said in a dangerous tone.

"Human shield I like it." said Snape pressing Hermione closer.

Minerva took her leave knowing all too well just how vindictive and randy Snape could be.

"Alone at last." he said still kissing his bushy haired witch.

He had not been kidding about wanting to skip out on breakfast.

"We have to get to the great hall." she said. "Dumbledore's announcement..."

"Sod Dumbledore." said Snape still kissing the witch in his grasp. "I have my own plans for the morning witch and they involve you, me and the darkness of my quarters."

"We're going to breakfast wither you like it or not." she said. "besides I am curious as to what's going on with Jarvis."

Snape rolled his eyes at the mention of his younger half-brother. Hermione managed to pull away and head out the door leaving Snape frustrated and certainly not in a very good mood.

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts..._

Snape sat with a bitterly annoyed expression on his face with the rest of the staff. He had hated having to ignore the almost painful erection within his trousers just to hear an old man speak about something he knew for sure he wasn't going to like and the fact that it had to do with Jarvis did not make it any better.

He ignored all the usual drivel that came out of Dumbledore's mouth and sifted through the announcements that held no appeal for him but then he heard Dumbledore call Jarvis' name and present him to the entire hall.

"As you well know, Jarvis Hamershal was a former student here at Hogwarts." said the old wizard with a pleasant smile. "I am pleased to announce that he will be joining the staff as your new Duel instructor, he will be assisted by none other than Professor Severus Snape whom, incidentally, happens to be his older brother."

Snape was hit with instant fury as students turned to one another buzzing with gossip and conversation.

The other staff members had been stunned that such a handsome young wizard was the brother of one snarky and reserved Severus Snape.

"You cannot be serious." said Snape aloud.

Everyone fell silent as the Potions Professor got to his feet and walked over toward Jarvis and Dumbledore.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" asked the irate Potions Professor glaring murderously at his brother.

"Surprise Sev were going to be colleagues." said Jarvis with a pleasant smile.

Against all reason and better judgement he actually hugged his fuming elder half brother in front of the entire school. Snape's magic started radiating off him in waves.

"EXPELLIAMUS!" shouted Snape irate.

The next thing Jarvis Hamershal knew, he had gone flying across the room and found himself plastered against the empty wall. The Great hall let out a gasp unsure wither they wished to continue speaking as it obviously annoyed the irate Professor further.

"Severus." said Dumbledore stunned by the display.

"You had no right." said Snape bitterly.

Snape left the hall as the rage continued to build in him. All thoughts of a pleasant interlude with Hermione had vanished as he briskly made his way out of the front door and into the grounds. Jarvis managed to get to his feet despite the pain and addressed the hall before Dumbledore could.

"Well how did you like the demonstration?" he asked. "I know my brother can be a tad moody and he certainly does have a flare for the dramatic but rest assured I am well verse in the art of dueling."

The students couldn't believe what they were hearing and clapped for the new and exciting Professor. Having met the students approval Jarvis turned his attention to Dumbledore who saw him wince only slightly.

"I'd say I am lucky he didn't break more than two ribs this time." said the young wizard.

"He's attacked you before?" asked the headmaster further stunned by this news.

"I-I sort of attacked him when we were children...his back was turned and he hasn't trusted me ever since." said Jarvis looking down at the floor. "I'm not proud of what I did but I am hoping we can get passed all of this...I'd really like to know my older brother."

Dumbledore nodded and flashed the young wizard a pleasant smile.

"Well Hogwarts is happy to have you." he said.

"Thanks." said Jarvis.

The other staff members got up from their seats to shake his hand, well all except Hermione who had not forgotten how Jarvis had tried to hurt Severus after their first duel nor did she forget his hand in the Rita Skeeter issue.

"Hello Jarvis." she said.

"Hello Hermione." replied the younger wizard. "Some display huh?"

Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"I'll say." she replied. "He doesn't like to be called Sev."

"What?" asked Jarvis not sure he heard her right.

"He doesn't like to be called Sev." said Hermione. "If you are going to teach here and he has to be forced to work with you, you are never to call him that again."

Jarvis had not known why this was such an issue but agreed. The less he did to aggravate Snape the better. Hermione made it clear that she was not interested in being friends with Jarvis any more than Severus had been. She remained polite none the less and when everything died down she left the hall in search of her now very furious boyfriend. A part of her wished she had taken him up on his offer to skip breakfast. Meanwhile the rest of Hogwarts continued to congratulate Professor Hamershal on his new position.


	85. Chapter 84:Confessions Of A Drunken Wiz

**Chapter 84:** _ **Confessions Of A Drunken Wizard**_

 _ **{A/N: Not happy with the chap but it was necessary...late post forgive the misspelling...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **I**_ t had been late when Hermione looked at the old grandfather clock that Snape had in the front room of his quarters. He had not made it back that afternoon when breakfast concluded. Dumbledore served as a stand in for his classes that evening and still he had not shown up at when it was time for dinner in The Great Hall. The bushy haired Charms Mistress paced back n' forth across the front room, trying their connection had not seemed to get her anywhere either. She had not known what her lover had been up to or why he felt the need to take off without so much as a word but the driving need to worry for his safety filled her to the brink. She had nearly given up on waiting and was about to head off in search of him when she saw him come stumbling through the door, his ebony robes swaying with his movements.

"SEVERUS SEBASTIAN SNAPE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" asked Hermione more than a little outraged.

Snape said nothing as he made his way silently over toward one of his arm chairs and collapsed. In the dim orange glow of the fireplace she could barely make out the bruising on his right eye and just how swollen his lip and nose had been. In an instant her anger evaporated and turned into worry as the small streams of blood became visible.

"Severus?" she said softly this time.

He let out a groan and she was by his side immediately.

"Severus." said Hermione gingerly touching his battered sallow pale face.

He simply looked at her behind a weary obsidian gaze albeit partially with his right eye swollen shut.

I should get you to Poppy." said Hermione looking him over.

Snape shook his head slowly.

"No." he said, his voice deep and sorrowful. "I-I wa-nt on-ly y-you."

Hermione sighed touching his face once more.

"As you wish." she said and raised her wand.

Snape sat quietly as Hermione began healing his various wounds with her magical charms. Once she was done he pulled her into his drunken embrace so that she was sitting in his lap. The Charms Mistress sighed and stroked her lover's newly healed face. He said nothing but leaned into her touch like a pet seeking affection.

"Her-mi-on-ee." said Snape with a drunken purr.

"Where did you go Severus?" she asked watching him with worried amber eyes.

"O-Out." he replied his drunkenness showing.

"What did you do to comeback with injuries?" she asked careful not to let her voice drip with rage as before.

Snape gave her a lax drunken smile and sighed.

"M-Muggles s-simp-ly c-can-not s-st-and w-when t-their wr-wrong a-ab-out an-any-thing, es-especial-ly sp-orts." he said stumbling over his words as he did his steps moments before.

"You provoked a fight in a muggle bar?" asked the bushy haired witch arching an eyebrow at him.

Snape simply let his shoulders rise and fall in a half-hearted gesture.

"I-I-t's n-n-ot m-my fau-lt s-some m-mug-gle b-brute a-assumed t-th-at h-he c-could s-strike m-me f-for h-having a diff-er-ence o-of o-opin-ion." said Snape.

Hermione sighed.

"Severus, what's going on this isn't like you." she said.

Snape seemed to ignore her question but proceeded to stare at his lover with a longing in his eyes. He had been in no mood to talk and he knew he would need one hell of a sober up potion come morning if he was going to get through teaching his 5th year classes. Hermione had still been worried about him when he began to caress her back with his supporting hand as she sat on his lap.

"Severus please tell me what's bothering you." she said. "I wish you would talk to me."

Snape sighed.

At the rate she was going he just might not need that potion after all. He focused on his words in a bid to say them much more clearly. Repeating himself was something he would not want to have to do in such a complex situation.

"The last time that I saw Eileen, was just before the worst year at Hogwarts that I have ever had." he said. "I was about 16 at the time I believe the years seem to blur after a while possibly due to my increasing age or the drink...I cannot tell you which."

Hermione gave her lover her full attention.

"Please go on." she said.

Snape smirked.

"I thought she was dead...that Tobias had finally killed her...that it was my fault for not being there to..." he stopped short of saying the word that Hermione knew all to well given his nature.

"To protect her." she said.

Snape nodded.

"A foolish Gryffindor sentiment for a Slytherin to have." he said as if ashamed.

Hermione shook her head. She knew all about Snape's childhood and from what Harry told her after getting Snape's memories and hearing him speak with "Sebastian" it was a wonder he had survived at all.

"It wasn't foolish or Gryffindor." she said softly stroking his cheek. "She was your mother and your father was a bad man...every child even a Slytherin would want to protect those they love, Draco is practically a walking example of this...look at all he did during the war for his parents."

Snape smirked.

"I'm afraid that sentiment was what he acquired from me." he said despite understanding her meaning. "If not for the need of Self-preservation in-steeled in me from living with Tobias, I suppose that I would have been placed in Gryffindor."

Hermione could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Y-You chose to be placed in Slytherin." she said.

Snape nodded.

"A choice that cost me a great deal." he said sorrowfully. "But I suppose I have been more than compensated for what was lost."

"I suppose you have." said Hermione with a small smile.

"I believed Eileen dead for so long..." said Snape as rage glinted behind his obsidian eyes as he recalled the terrible memories. "Then to find out not only was she dead but she remarried, had a Pure-blood son and lived a life of wealth and privilege."

"Jarvis." said Hermione.

"Yes." replied Snape. "And now the little flubberworm thinks he can waltz in here and take what little family I do have."

Hermione's eyes widened. She finally understood what Snape was going through.

"It is common for someone to feel misplaced when a new sibling arrives but that usually happens in childhood and is worked out before they reach adulthood." she said in her usual textbook manner.

Snape scoffed.

"If you are going to refer to this as sibling rivalry then there is no need in speaking about it." he said annoyed.

Hermione sighed.

"Severus, Jarvis can never replace you especially not here at Hogwarts." she said.

"You didn't see him cozening up to Dumbledore." snapped the embittered Potions Master. "Barely here a few minutes and already he makes that idiot part of the staff...of course I shouldn't really be surprised given what happened with Lockhart."

Again Hermione smiled.

Snape arched an eyebrow at her.

"And what prey tell are you smiling about?" he asked

"I can't believe I've never seen it before." said Hermione.

"What?" he asked.

"He's like the father you've never had." she said understanding.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." said Snape.

Hermione smirked.

"Your Slytherin is showing." she said still with the smirk. "Dumbledore and Minerva are like the parents you never had."

Snape simply glared at her. He was no longer as drunk as he had been when he first arrived, after sobering up due to the seriousness of the conversation.

"Jarvis coming in and being immediately accepted by them bothers you a great deal." said Hermione. "More than you would even care to admit to yourself."

"Insufferable know-it-all." said Snape seemingly annoyed. "At least I know I was right in not choosing to be apart of that inferior house, I would have been as bad as you are."

"Slytherin git." countered Hermione. "Your cunning wit still doesn't change the fact that you feel the way that you do."

Snape sighed.

"This conversation is pointless." he said.

Hermione kissed him on the lips.

"You are absolutely right." she said. "But that's only because you don't like sharing your feelings."

"Not true." countered Snape. "I share them when it's necessary."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"Since when?" she asked.

Snape smirked wickedly and lifted her off his lap and into his arms.

"Since I got you into that make-shift bed during 7th year." replied the Potions Master.

"You git." she said noting that he was sober enough to keep from stumbling as he carried her.

"You forgot Slytherin." he said.

Hermione giggled as he carried her off toward the bedroom. Snape kicked the door closed behind them. He would need one hell of a pepper-up potion come morning but it was well worth it. He had gotten quite a few things off his chest and the night he was about to have with his witch was sure to be unforgettable. At least from her prospective. He would be lucky if he even remembered how he got home.


	86. Chapter 85:The Dour Piano Man

**Chapter 85:** _ **The Dour Piano Man**_

 _ **{A/N: Severus The Piano Man...short chap...}**_

 _ **(Your Song, Elton John, All Rights to respective owners)**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons,Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ ermione awoke to the strange sound of a piano's keys playing. She recognized it as the muggle musician Elton John's _Your Song_ playing as she neared the living room. She had been shocked to see a still slightly drunken Severus Snape sitting at a newly conjured black piano and his long pale fingers gliding along the ebony and ivory keys as gracefully as when he was chopping potions ingredients. If that had not been enough of a shock she found herself treated to his quite powerful baritone voice as he sang, no doubt he was using his drunkenness as a good excuse but he was amazingly talented. The bushy haired Charms Mistress smiled as she watched him continue to play.

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside...I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I Don't have much money but boy, if I did...I'd buy a big house... where we both could live..." sang Snape as he continued to play.

Hermione had never would have guessed she would ever find out that Snape could sing. She continued to listen unable to get over the shock of how good he had been. She smiled when he changed some of the words to fit his own persona as often many people did especially those who were as drunk as he had been.

"If I was a sculptor but then again, no..." sang Snape as he played." I'm just a wizard who makes potions in a castle by the sea...Oh, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do...My gift is my song...And this one's for you..."

The bushy haired witch nearly gave herself away as she tried to keep from giggling at his new lyrics.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song...It may be quite simple but now that it's done..." continued Snape. "I hope you don't mind...I hope you don't mind...That I put down in words...How wonderful life is while you're in the world..."

Snape looked up at her as he played letting her know that he knew she was there and that he wanted her to hear the meaning in why he chose this particular song to drunkenly play.

She had been quite impressed with his playing skills as he elected to play through the next verse.

"So excuse me forgetting but these things I do...You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're brown...Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen..." sang Snape once again as he played.

It was not lost on Hermione that he had been changing the lyrics to fit her.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song...It may be quite simple but now that it's done...I hope you don't mind...I hope you don't mind that I put down in words...How wonderful life is while you're in the world." sang The Potions Master.

He stopped playing and got to his feet. Hermione had been about to question why he stopped when he took her hand and pulled her close to him.

"I hope you don't mind...I hope you don't mind that I put down in words..." he sang looking into her amber eyes. "How wonderful life is while you're in the world."

The bushy haired witch found herself trying to keep her eyes from watering.

"That was beautiful Severus." she said. "Where did you learn to play?"

"Believe it or not...mother was good for something." he replied.

Hermione shook her head. Only Severus Snape could be a git even after not only playing but singing a beautiful song.

"Well, I might have to thank her one day." she said trying to remain pleasant.

"I'm sure she'll love that." said Snape rolling his eyes.

"Git." said Hermione.

"You forgot Slytherin." he replied.

Hermione laughed.

"Excuse me then, Slytherin git." she said with a smile on her face before she pulled the dour piano man into a heated kiss and lead him back into his bedroom.

The drunken dour wizard should have realized the young witch wanted an encore, although he had no idea to which performance.


	87. Chapter 86:Mommy Issues

**Chapter 86: _Mommy Issues_**

 _ **{A/N: A long awaited up date...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Dueling Club Classroom, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

 _ **J**_ arvis Hamershal strode onto the dueling lane with sheer confidence radiating off him but incidentally the arrogance that he had displayed during previous encounters was sorely lacking. The young wizard had been determined to prove to his legendary war hero half brother that he in fact deserved to be claimed by him. The students gathered around anticipating the upcoming events of this meeting. They still recalled how easily Snape had sent Professor Hamershal flying across The Great Hall. With little to no effort.

For the first lesson Jarvis had the bright idea for Snape and Austin Embers to be paired up. He took another student in the hopes of keeping Snape from killing him during their first lesson. It was a brilliant strategy as Snape had been unable to put as much malice into his spell work as he would have if it had been just the two of them.

After class, Snape and Jarvis had some time before they went their separate ways. The younger wizard had been determined to get to know his older brother, even if it meant taking another hex. Snape had to admit the fumbling idiot had guts.

"Severus." said Jarvis finally tired of getting the run around. "Why don't you like me?"

Snape arched an eyebrow at him as he stood with his arms folded across his ebony clad chest.

"Do you need a list?" he asked with all the venom he could muster.

"Well, yes." replied Jarvis. "I-I can't find a single thing to hate you for but you seem quite determined to hate me."

Snape had no idea the idiot would be come so touchy.

"Have you not met me?" he asked. "I generally hate everybody outside of a select few."

Jarvis shook his head.

"No." he said. "You really hate me...and I don't know what I did that was so bad that you can't forgive me."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Are we being dramatic now?" he asked unimpressed.

"I'm your brother Severus." said Jarvis. "I would have liked to have known you...or at least knew your bloody name."

"You can thank your mother for that." said Snape. "It seems as soon as I was of the age she saw fit to abandon me there was no need to mention my existence."

"She searched for you for years." said Jarvis. "Sometimes consumed by it...so much so that she never even gave me the time of day."

"Am I suppose to feel sorry for you?" asked The Potions Master. "The rich boy with _pureblood_ whom your mother was more than happy to claim as her own."

"It wasn't all sunshine and roses on my end either." said Jarvis angrily.

Snape scoffed.

"I suppose your father beat you into a pulp for breathing to loud and making his hangover worse too?" he sniped. "Or perhaps you were bullied by just about every member of house Gryffindor including your former best friend who turned against you to be superior...maybe your mother faked her death and allowed you to believe that the only person that gave a damn wither you lived or died had already been taken away."

Jarvis had been stunned by Snape's admission of childhood torment.

"Perhaps you had to go days or maybe a months without a decent meal because your drunken father would rather buy booze than feed you." continued the Potions Professor. "Try living through two wizarding wars with a crazed lunatic favoring you making you not only a target for the forces of light but also among the death eaters...add in a spoiled brat that is the very bane of your existence seeing the combination of the arrogant bastard that stole your first love and the girl that broke your heart...then you tell me Jarvis...which one of us deserves the sob story?"

"I didn't know things were that bad." he said. "I never knew my father...and mother was more interested in finding you...her talented son with muggle blood and hero status...she never wanted me Severus, she never even wanted to marry my father."

As the two wizards traded barbs and hurtful glimpses into their respective pasts, Lady Hamershal had appeared having listened to every word that passed between them. Hermione had called her to Hogwarts after Severus' drunken venture. She had recognized he was still in pain over the abandonment from his mother and she felt he needed closure.

Lady Hamershal sighed.

"Life is complicated." she said getting the attention of both her warring sons.

Obsidian and dark eyes fell on her instantly.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" asked Jarvis angry.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked looking over at Severus.

"I want nothing from you least of all your excuses." he replied bitterly.

"Severus, you remember what kind of man your father was." she said trying to explain any way. "I knew that if I didn't get away from him then one of us would surely have killed the other."

Snape glared murderously at her.

"So you make your son believe you're dead for what?" he asked. "To escape Tobias, you did that and more...but to renounce me just so you can obtain your petty _pureblood_ privileges?"

Lady Hamershal sighed.

"That's not why I did it." she said. "I had no choice...in order to protect you I had to walk away."

"Protect me?" said Snape. "There's some kind of punchline in there somewhere."

"She's right, Severus." said Dumbledore stepping into the room.

Snape turned to face him meeting his twinkling blue eyes with confusion.

"What's this got to do with you?" he asked more than a little annoyed.

"I am the one that gave her little choice in what she did." said Dumbledore sadly. "I knew who you would be long before you made the decision to join the dark lord's ranks."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the older wizard.

"What?" he asked.

"You were exactly what we needed when we needed it Severus." continued Dumbledore. "If not for you Voldemort would still have a hold on the wizarding world."

"What are you saying old man." said Snape bitterly. "That you let all of that bullshit happen to me just so I would join the death eaters and further your little plans?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"Although it may be difficult to hear Severus, that is exactly what I am saying." he admitted. "So you see your mother isn't the only one who deserves your coldness...but have we all not done something to deserve forgiveness at one time or another?"

Snape glared at his mother.

"You chose to leave me." he said bitterly.

"It was only temporary." replied Lady Hamershal. "It was always meant to be temporary."

Snape sighed.

Hermione entered the room noting how tired Severus looked as he took all this in.

Snape turned toward his young brother.

"I don't hate you Jarvis." he said. "I can't stand you but I don't hate you...anyone who had to put up with her all these years is a saint as far as I am concerned."

Jarvis smiled pleased.

Snape turned toward Dumbledore.

"I definitely hate you, old man." muttered The Potions Master. "Always meddling where you don't belong."

Dumbledore simply smiled pleasantly at him.

"Fair enough my boy." he said.

The Potions Master turned his attention to Lady Hamershal.

"I owe you nothing." he said still harboring some bitterness.

She simply nodded.

"I didn't say that you did." she replied.

"I suppose I hate you less." said Snape still not thrilled about having to let any of this go.

He turned his attention to Hermione who had been smiling at him. He simply nodded once in her direction, she and Dumbledore seemed to think this was a moment that required their blubbering and tears.

"Sentimental Gryffindors." said Snape, Lady Hamershal, and Jarvis in unison their faces mirrors of disgust at the public display before them.

Apparently there was at least one thing Snape, Jarvis and their mother could agree upon.


	88. Chapter 87:The Purpose Of A Mascaraed B

**Chapter 87:** _ **The Purpose Of A Mascaraed Ball**_

 _ **{A/N: That's right we're nearing the end...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Nearly A Year Later...**_

 _Grand Ballroom, Hamershal Estate, Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ ermione had not been altogether comfortable in her elegant Victorian ball gown of black and silver. She had a silver mask that hid her face as she made her way through the mass of people twirling about and found herself spinning into the arms of a tall gentleman wearing a black suit and an equally black mask but not at all thrilling to look at mask. His eyes were about as dark as the mask itself maybe darker if she were honest and he moved about the dance floor with a quiet and elegant grace that she had seen only when her Potions Master had moved about the classroom.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" asked the masked man spinning her about.

Hermione took a breath. She couldn't exactly pretend that the how scene wasn't exciting. It seemed that Mrs. Hamershal had gone through a lot of trouble to get everything just right. She invited all the staff of Hogwarts and a good deal of both Hermione and Severus' friends. Austin Embers had even been permitted to attend.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't having fun." she said but her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"But?" asked the masked man.

"But I was doing a lot of thinking this passed year." said Hermione.

"And?" asked the masked man as they continued to move about the dance floor.

"And I want more than just to be sneaking into your rooms, Severus." said The Charms Mistress. "As much fun as it is to spend time with you...I want more than just this...whatever this is..."

The masked man, Severus Snape sighed.

"You know the purpose of a mascaraed ball is to keep the mystery surrounding the person behind the mask." he said in his usual bitter tone.

"I'd know you anywhere git." she said then got back to giving voice her deepest feelings. "Have you not listened to a word I've said?"

"How long have you felt this way?" he asked sounding bored and disinterested.

"Long enough to know that I want more than this." replied Hermione sounding more tired than she seemed.

Snape stopped dancing and everyone else did the same as if on the same wave length.

Hermione arched an eyebrow but it had little effect behind her silver mask. Before she could say anything Snape suddenly took off his mask as did everyone else in the party. The bushy haired witch removed hers as Snape got down on one knee.

"I wanted to do this for quite some time." he began. "But as you know mother has a flair for the dramatic."

Hermione had not known what to say.

"I'm not very good at this sentimentality thing." said Snape repressing the urge to start hurling insults at the nearest other person in a bid to feel more like himself. " What I am trying to say is, Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Overwhelmed by the emotion that seeped into her from the almost kind gesture Snape had attempted in making this proposal as romantic as he can stand it. He was a lot sweeter than she had given him credit for but she had no doubt how much help he had when she noticed her parents among the ball guests right along with Daniel Hardcastle and Jarvis for that matter. The Malfoys of course had also bin in attendance as were Harry, Draco, Ron, Susan, Ginny, The Weasleys, and even Hagrid.

"Will you answer the man already?" asked her mother growing impatient on Snape's behalf.

Hermione looked down at the kneeling wizard. He had done something extraordinarily more brave than he had been when he faced Voldemort to help free the wizarding world. He had put his feelings on display before everyone and she knew better than anyone that he was an immensely private man.

"Yes." replied Hermione after making him sweat. "I would love to marry you, Severus Snape."

The young witch had been stunned when Snape produced a little black box that contained a large diamond ring with a silver serpent band much like the one she had given him.

"Severus!?" said Hermione stunned. "That's a little too big isn't it?"

"I'm afraid mother insisted." he said. "I told her you weren't materialistic but she wouldn't hear of it."

The bushy haired witch shook her head.

"As long as you're the one that puts it on my finger, I don't care what kind of ring it is." she said with a smile.

Snape slipped the ring onto her delicate little finger and they shared a kiss for the masses. Cheers and claps thundered around the room and Lady Hamershal smiled warmly as she took in the sight of her son and her new soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Is that a tear I see mother?" asked Jarvis observing her.

"Oh shut up." she replied.

Jarvis smiled looking down at his older half-brother.

"You know I always thought they made a good couple." he said with an arrogant smirk.

Lady Hamershal rolled her eyes.

"You are surely a nuisance, Jarvis Hamershal." she said annoyed. "It's a wonder Severus doesn't hex you straight away."

"You'll be happy to hear that he is very much like you in that regard mother." replied Jarvis recalling Snape's spell work. "And he's got a nasty temper to boot."

"Well, let's hope their children take after their mother." said Lady Hamershal.

Jarvis eyes widened.

"Are you mad she's as bad as Severus?" he said.

Lady Hamershal simply smiled watching her son and his future bride dance right along with everyone else. She knew this young witch was everything her son deserved in a wife and she had seen to it that it happened wither he liked her interference or not.

"If you don't mind me asking." said a voice from behind her. "What is your connection to the future bride and groom?"

"The future Groom is my son." she said with an elated smile.

The wizarding reporter quickly jotted down what she told him and continued taking pictures of Snape and Hermione. Their relationship had been big news before but now it seemed it was even bigger with a wedding on the horizon. The impending wedding of Hogwarts War Hero-Charms Mistress Hermione Jean Granger and Hogwarts Potions Master-War Hero Severus Sebastian Snape's wedding was the talk of the wizarding world.

"Congratulations Severus." said Harry Potter with a warm smile on his face as he approached Snape and Hermione. "I wish you and Mione all the happiness in the world."

Snape shook Harry's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." he said.

Harry shook his head.

"When will you ever get over that Mr. Potter stuff and finally call me Harry, Severus?" asked the green eyed wizard.

"Never." replied Snape with an menacing scowl.

"Hey stop teasing." said Ginny coming up with a smile filed across her face. "Congrats Mione, Congrats Severus."

"Thank you Ginny." said Hermione giggling at her future husband's antics.

"Thank you, Ginerva." said Snape returning her smile with a smirk.

Harry looked at Snape with an arched eyebrow.

"How come she doesn't get a menacing stare down?" he asked.

"I like her better." replied Snape teasing.

It earned him a well placed elbow to the gut from his bride-to-be.

"Ow!" said Snape narrowing his eyes at his future bride.

"Serves you right git." she replied.

Harry burst out laughing but quieted after an icy stare from Snape.

"I'll just be going now." he said grabbing Ginny's hand and taking his leave to go mingle.

Snape and Hermione were approached by Draco and Pansy next.

"Finally joining the married club are you uncle?" said the junior Malfoy teasing.

"Apparently so." he replied.

Draco smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day, if your reputation as a..." before Draco knew it Snape wandlessly cast a silencing spell on him.

Hermione and Pansy both turned to look at him with suspicion.

"Reputation?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing to talk about...it was before you and of no consequence." replied Snape.

"Then why'd you silence Draco?" asked Pansy.

"He talks too much." replied Snape. "Consider it a favor, that spell will last the rest of the night."

Pansy smirked wickedly as she looked at Draco who suddenly looked fearful an then narrowed his eyes at Snape who seemed amused. Pansy and Draco took their leave of Snape and Hermione and headed toward the punch bowl.

Hermione's parents approached them.

"Congratulations sweetheart." said Jean Granger as she hugged Hermione. "Welcome to the family Severus."

Severus let the woman hug him and kiss him on the cheek. He couldn't believe he had yet another mothering type on his coat tails. Molly Weasley had been the first, then Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, and then Eileen had to come back into his life, now Hermione's mother was trying her hand at mothering him.

John Granger looked at Snape with a big smile on his face.

"Well, I don't know how you did it old boy but you pulled it off." he said shaking Snape's hand.

"Daddy you knew about this?" asked Hermione stunned.

John simply smiled at his daughter.

"Of course I did." he replied "Who do you think gave him permission to marry you?"

"That's a bit old fashioned isn't it?" asked Jean looking back n forth between Snape and John.

"Sometimes the old ways are the best ways." said Hermione smiling at both her father and her husband-to-be.

"Indeed." replied Snape taking her hand in his.

They were joined by Daniel Hardcastle who had a smile on his face.

"Congrats Herms." he said kissing Hermione on he cheek.

Hermione hugged her old friend and he turned his attention to Snape.

"Congrats Sev." he said shaking hands with The Potions Master. "If I had to pick any other man for Herms, it would have been you."

Snape rolled his eyes. The out pour of sentiment was overwhelming and disturbing all at once.

"You just be ready with your 10 pounds Hardcastle." he said moving back into his competitive streak.

"No way your wining this time Snape." said Daniel. "What do you think John can we take him?"

"We?" asked John turning his attention to Daniel. "My money's on my new soon-to-be son-in-law."

"What about you Mrs. G?" asked Daniel. "You think I can take him right?"

"After last time I'd bet on Severus any day." she replied smiling at him.

"No justice." said Daniel.

"Maybe you'd out drink Potter or Weasley but your out of your league here." said Snape. "And if you can't get passed me you don't stand a chance against McGonagall."

Daniel laughed. He had not wanted to meet McGonagall but he could bet she was a tough old

"I'll have to take your word for it on her part but as for you old boy any time any place." he said.

"Alright boys break it up." said Hermione. "We'll settle this one day."

Snape and Daniel both turned to look at her.

"What do you we'll?" they asked in unison.

Hermione smiled at them both.

"If there's to be a 10 pound challenge then I'm in the game too." she said.

"No way Herms, you can't even hold down a water cooler." said Daniel.

"Have you forgotten what happened when you went on your little girls night venture?" asked Snape.

"Alright Daniel, lets give the other guests some room." said John placing his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

Hermione's parents and Daniel made way for the Malfoys as they approached Hermione and Snape.

"Well Severus, Congratulations." said Narcissa. "You'd better treat this one right or I will hex you for her."

Snape kissed the threatening witch on the cheek and let her hug Hermione who was quite amused by her protectiveness.

"Will do Cissy." he replied. "Besides she's as bad as you are armed with a wand and in a bad mood."

Narcissa looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Welcome to the family dear." she said. "And don't you let him get away with anything, if you need a manual on how to deal with a Slytherin husband then look no further."

Hermione giggled at this.

"I'll keep that in mind." she said.

Lucius rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Snape.

"Well the last of us true Slytherin bachelors has finally been landed by the old ball and chain." he said as if saddened.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Ah Lucius." he said. "I was wondering when that would come up."

"You have nothing to fear from me you old sod." said the senior Malfoy. "I have no desire to be placed under a hex like poor Draco."

Both men laughed at the young Malfoy's misfortune.

"Just between us, when you have your first born...I want to ensure I get dibs on being Godfather before Potter." said Lucius.

"I'll see what I can do." replied Snape. "But no promises."

Lucius smiled at Snape.

"And to think if I hadn't been so careless during that ceremony you never would have lost your memory." he said proudly. "And then you might never have fallen for the lovely Miss Granger and all of this would never have happened."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Lucius and gritted his teeth.

"This was all your fault, wasn't it Malfoy." he said. "I shall have to remember that in the coming days."

Not at all liking the malice behind Snape's eyes Lucius turned his attention to Hermione.

"Welcome to the family, Little Sister." he said. "Take care of baby brother for me."

Snape had been itching to hex the handsome blonde but refrained.

The rest of the night consisted of congratulatory greetings until finally Snape had enough. He took Hermione and they separated as far away from their guests as possible. The bushy haired witch had been so happy she didn't mind the rude way he stole her away from her apparent engagement party. It would only be a matter of time before she was Mrs. Severus Sebastian Snape and if she wasn't use to his antics by now then she never would be.


	89. Chapter 88:Future Plans

**Chapter 88:** _ **Future Plans**_

 _ **{A/N: A long awaited update...I know...I know...}**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **W**_ ith a groan Severus Snape managed to rouse himself from a very peaceful sleep. He had been lying flat on his back, shirtless with a bushy haired witch asleep resting her head on his rather pale the sheets of course they each left nothing to the imagination as they clung to each other. It had been such a feat just getting the words out to tell the witch how he felt in front of prominent members of the wizarding community. So much so that Snape thought it best to leave the scene and show her in depth just how much she meant to him. Of course Hermione had been caught off guard when Severus declared his love to her in a primitive fashion by shagging her senseless to obtain satisfaction due to his fumbling proposal.

"Severus..." said Hermione shifting and stretching as if she could feel him awakening.

Her amber eyes opened and she examined the none too subtle engagement ring he had slipped onto her finger right beside the lion ring he had purchased for her during their time at Hogwarts as students.

"I can't believe this is happening." she said smiling as she looked up at the pale wizard as she towered above him. "Us engaged after everything that we have been through..."

"Getting sentimental Gryffindor?" said Snape with a smirk.

"Shut up git." said Hermione smacking him playfully across the arm. "I'm trying to enjoy this."

Snape smiled.

"Happiness becomes you witch." he said.

"And you as well wizard." she replied returning his smile.

Snape had never really noticed that he had been happy before his relationship with this amazing young witch, he was merely content to exist. His survival at the conclusion of the final battle had been a good deal of a shock to him when he awoke in the Hogwarts Infirmary. When he had be given a second chance, he had not expected it to come with a bushy haired witch and a timid wizard child.

"Severus?" said Hermione looking down at him intently.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not heard her question.

"Yes?" he asked at last back among the land of the living and giving her his full attention.

"I asked if you were hungry." said Hermione with a smirk.

Snape thought for a moment.

While he had been a bit peckish in terms of needing breakfast but he had not wanted to spoil this moment. Hermione Granger was his fiancee and they were together here in his private quarters, No wars...no dark lord...no rogue Ministry Of Magic...no Bloody Potter or Weasley...the thought of it made him want to stay in bed all the more.

"Not particularly." he replied then treated her to a mischievous smirk.

Hermione let out a squeal when Snape pulled her down onto the mattress and covered her body with his own. He kissed her about the neck getting her attention in the worst way.

"I can't wait to make you my wife." said Snape looking rather seriously into her radiant amber eyes.

"And I can't wait to make you my husband." she said. "But we have to talk about the name changing..."

"I don't see the problem." said Snape returning his attention to kissing her neck. "Hermione Granger-Snape is just fine with me."

The bushy haired witch smiled as Snape continued to kiss her in all the right places.

"If I didn't know any better git, I'd say you were after something." she said in a seductive tone.

"Am I?" asked Snape as if he had been innocent.

"Git." said Hermione playfully.

"You forgot Slytherin." he said correcting her.

 _Later..._

Snape and Hermione found themselves showered and in their PJ's in the front room. They had finished off the rest of their shared meal which had been a grilled cheese on toasted bread, a very muggle meal according to Hermione whom had requested it which Snape had been unfamiliar with. His family was lucky to even know what cheese was when he had been a kid due to his impoverish upbringing.

"See." said Hermione I told you it would be fun.

Snape arched an eye brow at her as if she had been certifiably insane.

"I do not see how eating a sandwich made only of dairy cheese and bread is fun." he said. "Not to mention messy."

Hermione had tried her best to suppress a giggle as she watched him try to get the hang of how to eat it but he succeeded in making a terrible mess of the cheese and burning his tongue repeatedly.

"Something funny Granger?" he asked clearly annoyed by the burning sensation on his tongue.

"Just relax and try not to be so eager." said Hermione with a pleasant smile.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her and attempted to finish off the sandwich.

He had burned his tongue a second time but successfully finished it. Despite the few mishaps, he had enjoyed it but he didn't want to concede victory in this matter to his future wife just yet. He continued to play the stubborn role.

"I've burned my tongue because of you." he said almost bitterly folding his arms across his chest.

Hermione shook her head and walked over toward him.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" she asked.

Snape considered this for a moment. It didn't seem like a half bad idea.

"Yes as a matter of fact." he replied.

Hermione giggled some as she kissed him rather passionately. They had been so lost in the kiss that he had forgotten all about his bitterness. The happy couple decided to do a bit of light reading after eating. It had been nice and quiet in the dungeons with the Slytherins in their other classes and on the trip to Hogsmeade with Minerva and Slughorn chaperoning.

It gave them both some time to be alone before the plans for the up coming wedding took over and they'd be kept apart for obvious reasons. Hermione had expressed that she had not wanted a bachelorette party though she knew Ginny would not take no for an answer. She wondered if Lucius was throwing a bachelor party for Severus and it gave her cause for worry. She had heard stories from Draco for years about his father's wild school boy parties and even more grand adult parties, which Severus had always gone to. She had not wanted him with some half naked witch strutting about all over him especially given his preference for firewhiskey.

Snape had been quietly reading in his favorite arm chair beside her. She couldn't imagine any other wizard that she would have rather walk down the isle with. She turned her attention back to her book but not before a small smile filed across her face.

The Potions Professor looked up from his book at his future bride. He had known very well that she was most likely going to have a party especially if Ginny Potter had anything to say about it. While he had not liked the idea of some sweaty wizard groping his future bride or being in her presence in general...he also knew Lucius had his heart set on throwing him a ridiculous party of his own. A party Snape was not looking forward to by any means.

Hermione looked back up from her book to see Snape seeing to be lost in thought.

"Something on your mind, Severus?" she asked.

He looked up from his book as if startled that she had been watching him.

"No." he replied turning the page.

Hermione went back to her book rereading the last few lines at the bottom of the page.

"Something on your mind, Hermione?" he asked.

"No." she replied.

They continued to go about their respective reading deciding to just enjoy their time together despite their mutual concerns. They had loved each other after all and wanted this marriage for whatever it was worth to work. Surely, they both could get through a small party for the sake of appearances then they wouldn't have to worry about it ever again.


	90. Chapter 89:Dinner and a Show

**Chapter 89:** _ **Dinner and a Show**_

 _ **{A/N: A long awaited update...I know...I know...on the plus side...In honor of Jason Isaacs' various talents...I decided to have some fun with Lucius Malfoy...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

 _ **E**_ vening saw Snape and Hermione in the company of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. The bushy haired witch had known Lucius was leaning towards throwing Severus a bachelor party though she had not cared too much for the idea of some swotty harlot pawing all over her future husband, she had not made mention of the fact to him as she didn't want to come off being too possessive...well not at least until she became Mrs. Severus Snape that was. In truth, the witch had never been an a position such as this before. This was the first time marriage had been on her mind let alone marriage to her reclusive Potions Master boyfriend Severus Snape.

When it came to the meal, Narcissa had spared no expense...of course it had been all acquired on Lucius Malfoy's dime...something he had not had much of a problem with so long as he had final say over the wine. Grilled fish, with a side of salad and steamed vegetables as it turned out made for the perfect meal for the occasion as the three couples filed into the Malfoy sitting room.

Hermione sat with Severus on one of the pearl-white love-seats with gold trim, while Narcissa sat in her favorite armchair with Lucius moving about the room with a glass of wine in his hand. Draco and Pansy were cuddled on the sofa, which had also been pearl-white with gold trim.

The junior Malfoy looked over at his godfather at the familiar scene of Snape displaying affection to Hermione. Ordinarily Snape would have just sat there as if he had not been engaged to the bushy haired witch at all but he had enough wine in him courtesy of Draco's father to loosen him up tenfold. In fact, both Draco and Lucius had been a bit tipsy themselves.

Hermione giggled when Snape whispered sweetly in her ear and pulled her closer to him. She too noted his lack of inhibition when it came to showing her affection in front of the Malfoys. Narcissa smiled as she watch Snape come out of his self imposed shell noting that he behaved more like a hormonal teenager than even Lucius at this time. She had been quite happy for the dour wizard, all the years she had wished for him to have something of a life of his own did more than absolve her guilt for leaving him to marry his best friend.

"How are you enjoying this evening so far Miss Granger..." said Narcissa.

Hermione simply smiled.

"Call me Hermione...we are going to be family after all." she said smiling at the buzzed Potions Professor.

Narcissa smiled back.

"Only if you refer to me as Narcissa...all of this Mrs. Malfoy business is starting to make me feel old." she replied.

"That meal was fantastic!" said Lucius showing them all how drunk he had been.

Draco started smiling due to his own drunkenness.

"Mother...father's having one of his muggle moments." he said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Narcissa looked over at her husband as he stumbled toward the old record player.

"Careful dear...you remember what happened last time." she said.

"Oh sod all that...I'm fine." replied Lucius taking off his coat and throwing it toward the armchair and missing it entirely.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this new development.

"A muggle moment?" she asked looking over at Severus who had been reeling from his own drunkenness.

"Y-You'll see." he replied turning his attention to Lucius.

"It's much too quiet in here." said Lucius. "S-Severus...help me out..."

Snape let out a breath and got to his feet albeit with some difficulty at first then made his way over toward Lucius and the record player.

"Oh...you're in for it now Granger..." said Draco clearly as if he were anticipating something amusing.

Snape looked over at the player apparently having as little luck as Lucius in getting it going.

Pansy had been laughing as she watched them. Narcissa started to chuckle some as well. Hermione felt as if she had been watching as the two women were in on some joke that she had not been privy to.

The laughting Mrs. Draco Malfoy turned her attention to Hermione's lost expression.

"Lighten up Granger." she said still trying to keep from laughing. "This happens every so often around here...you'll get use to it...especially being married to Snape."

"I can't find the blasted switch." said Snape showing a bit of frustration.

"Get over here boy and help us." said Lucius glaring at Draco.

The junior Malfoy's eyes widened.

"Father, why do I always have to indulge your insane whims?" he wined as if he had still been that bratty kid back at Hogwarts.

Pansy laughed again and pushed Draco off the sofa and toward his father and godfather.

"Well get on with it Draco." she said still laughing.

The junior Malfoy rolled his eyes and made his way over to the record player. Hermione watched curious as Draco neared the player and flicked it on casually. She had still not known what he meant by Lucius having a muggle moment.

The record started playing and Lucius seemed to know exactly what to do as he started singing along with the tune. Hermione recognized it as the muggle song _The Wanderer_ by the muggle singer Dion...her dad had been a big fan of it when she had been younger and it made her burst out laughing. Apparently Snape had not been the only wizard to have the notion to sing when he had been drunk.

"Oh, well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down...Where pretty girls are, well, you know that I'm around...I kiss 'em and I love 'em...'cause to me they're all the same...I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name..." sang Lucius making his way over toward Narcissa as she smiled looking up at him. "They call me a wanderer...Yeah, a wanderer...I roam around, around, around, around..."

Hermione had been stunned taking notice of Snape and Draco providing backup vocals She had been further impressed by Lucius apparently being a gifted dancer as well. He was unbuttoning his long sleeve white shirt as if he had been some sort of muggle rock-star and gyrated his ebony trouser clad hips like the muggle singer _Elvis_ that Hermione's mother had played so much when she was a kid. _Was dancing a Slytherin thing?_

Despite his drunkenness Lucius had been moving pretty good as he did little things to entice Narcissa as the music continued. Snape and Draco had been doing pretty well also given their own individual drunkenness. The bushy haired witch could not stop smiling as she noted how Snape got into the performance not taking his eyes off her while Lucius continued singing. His obsidian eyes had a glint of heat behind them as he kept in step with Draco.

Given that all three Slytherins had been clad in all black and singing as well as dancing in key one would have believed them to have been a muggle music group.

"Oh, well, there's Flo on my left and there's Mary on my right...And Janie is the girl, well, that I'll be with tonight...And when she asks me, which one I love the best?...I tear open my shirt and I show "Cissy"on my chest..." sang Lucius masterfully changing the original lyric for " _Rosie"_ into the nickname of his wife as he continued to dance and sing like a muggle rock-star...even tearing open his shirt on cue. "'Cause I'm a wanderer

Yeah, a wanderer...I roam around, around, around, around."

Pansy smiled at Draco whom had been less than enthusiastic about his participation but given the amount of fun he seemed to be having...he quickly got into it taking off his own shirt and gyrating his hips like his father making his wife blow him a kiss as he pretended to catch it and place it on his chest near his heart.

Hermione thought the display had been rather cute especially coming from Draco of all people. She thought it amusing that Snape had not adopted the strange dancing style of the Malfoys even if only for her benefit. She wondered just what either of the witches beside her would do if he had given his reserved nature.

Of course her mind had been changed when Snape suddenly came up to her and pulled her out of the chair. She couldn't help but giggle as he just how adept he was at Lucius Malfoy's style of dance preferring to do so when there had been good enough incentive.

"Oh, well, I roam from town to town...I go through life without a care...And I'm as happy as a clown...I with my two fists of iron and I'm going nowhere..." sang Snape taking the lead this time as he danced about with the bushy haired witch. "I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around

I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town...And when I find myself fallin' for some girl...Yeah, I hop right into that car of mine, I drive around the world..."

Lucius smirked watching Snape as he continued to dance singing along as he made his way back toward where Draco had been dancing with a look of shock and amusement filed across his face as he watched his godfather dance with Hermione.

"Yeah I'm a wanderer...Yeah, a wanderer...I roam around, around, around, around." sang Lucius once again taking the lead as Snape made his way back toward Draco as well.

Hermione sat down unable to keep from smiling as Snape's heated obsidian eyes were on her once more. She had known all too well just how aroused the Potions Master had been given his brief dancing session with her...she found herself feeling a bit heated as well as she watched him sing back up along with Draco as Lucius continued the rest of the song.

"Oh yeah, I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around...I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town...And when I find myself a-fallin' for some girl...I hop right into that car of mine and drive around the world..." sand Lucius getting back into his rock-star persona. "Yeah, 'cause I'm a wanderer...Yeah, a wanderer...I roam around, around, around, around, around, around..."

His gray eyes flickered with a kind of heat as he looked over Narcissa whom had not stopped smiling since their little performance began. At the conclusion of the act the three witches that had been watching their respective muggle rock-stars got to their feet and clapped for a job well done. Draco wrapped his arms around Pansy straight away and she pulled him into a heated kiss.

"You may just get lucky tonight Mr. Malfoy." said Pansy as she continued to kiss the junior Malfoy.

Draco had apparently liked the sound of that as he continued to return her heated kisses.

Lucius had been no better having pulled Narcissa into his own embrace and began to nearly devour her on the sofa forgetting possibly slightly that they were not only entertaining guests and that Draco had been present.

Snape made his way over toward Hermione. Much to her disappointment, he had not been completely lucid enough to participate in a snogging session with Lucius Malfoy in the same room. Though she could still see the heat behind his gaze.

The Potions Master simply kissed her on the hand preferring to ravage the witch in the privacy of his own quarters. They excused themselves and made for the floo but stop short as Lucius called to them over the sofa.

"Granger one thing before you go." he had said looking up from his evident business of devouring Narcissa.

"You have my attention Lucius." said Hermione wishing the sod would hurry and speak his mind so that they could get to more pressing matters.

"Welcome to the family." he said with a smile. "It's not everyday that someone such as yourself witnesses something so personal from one such as myself...drunk as I may be."

Hermione smiled back briefly.

"Well Lucius...your secret is safe with me." she said.

With that he turned his attention back to his needy wife and Snape pulled her through the floo. Clearly he had been ready to continue their pressing business. As Hermione stepped through the floo and into his familiar Slytherin quarters, she thought it interesting that her future husband still knew how to have fun given his age and his friends had enjoyed the concept of fun as well. Unlike her previous assumption that she would have been stuck with Ron Weasley for the rest of her life, it seemed to her that marriage to The Potions Master was indeed going to be an adventure all it's own.


	91. Chapter 90:An Air Of Mischief

**Chapter 90: _An Air Of_** ** _Mischief_**

 _ **{A/N: A long awaited update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

 _ **U**_ pon awakening, Severus Snape found himself stretching in the center of his rather large black four poster bed. A small smile filed across his notoriously pale face as he thought about what lie ahead in terms of his rather bright future with a young witch whom would soon become his wife of all things. The shock of getting to this point had still been new as he stretched looking more like a hairless cat than a wizard as the sheets were thrown back revealing that he had been quite naked. The previous night's efforts had been something of a distant memory given the new day but needless to say, he knew what he had to look forward to once he put that permanent ring on a certain bushy haired Professor's finger. He had the support of her friends and family in that regard and then some. Greeting the day of his would be stag party, Severus Snape made his way to the loo to empty his no-longer-will-be neglected bladder and shower for the upcoming event.

The rushing water had felt good against his strained muscles. He summarized that he might not have been the only one feeling a bit of residual soreness from the previous night and it brought a smile to his sallow pale face.

Once his shower had been concluded, Snape got dressed in his usual trademark attire. His day was going to be quite interesting once the sun went down. Lucius had the gall to invite Potter and Weasley on their little venture. The last thing The Potions Professor needed was for Hermione's stooges to ruin the event but he reasoned that it would no doubt work in his favor in terms of keeping Lucius from his usual brand of stag party planning.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Front Room, Snape's Quarters, Wizarding World..._

Hermione's heart had been racing. She had not wanted a bridal shower given she had made it clear that Severus having a stag party to the likes of his school years was out of the question. Of course that had not stopped Ginny from going overboard with her plans. She reassured Hermione that Harry and Ron would be joining Severus for his party so there had been no need to worry about her future husband.

Still she felt guilty given what had been planned for her.

Severus came from the bedroom with a smile on his face as he reached her.

"Well hello soon to be Mrs. Snape." he said pleasantly. "I thought you had already gone."

Hermione returned his smile pleased to see him so happy.

He was over to her in a few quick strides and scooped her into his arms.

They shared a series of passionate kisses before he finally let her up for air so to speak.

"Planning to go for breakfast in the great hall?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact I was just on my way and wanted to see if you were already awake." she said pleasantly.

Snape smiled once more seeming to enjoy his rather pleasant mood before they faced the crowd of nosy and gossip prone students.

"And to think everyone believes you spend every morning being a grumpy git." she said noting his good mood.

"After a night like the previous one, it's difficult for even myself to remain...as you say...grumpy." he replied with a final smile before reverting to his usual professor persona. "Besides these children have way too much time on their hands to engage in idle gossip."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _ **Hours Later...**_

 _Outside A Pub, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

Snape had been standing outside a local pub as Lucius Malfoy arrived with a wicked grin filed across his pale face. Snape shook his head knowing all too well that the mischief behind his old friend's gray eyes meant nothing but trouble for the day.

"Pleased you could make it Sev ol' boy." said Lucius slapping Snape on the shoulder.

"I take it you've been sampling the drink for the night." replied The Potions Professor.

"That obvious huh?" asked Lucius with a seemingly lucid smile.

"Indeed it is." replied Snape looking around.

He knew Lucius too well to assume this small unassuming pub was the location for what he had planned.

"What are you up to?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"All in good time." replied The handsome blond wizard with a layer of charm. "We have guests after all."

The moment he said that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley arrived.

"Hey Snape." said Ron with a bit of a smirk.

"Weasley." said Snape being civil despite being annoyed by his presence somewhat.

"Hey Sev." said Harry with a bit of hopeful familiarity.

Snape rolled his eyes.

Weasley he could deal with but Potter was a stretch and then some.

With a sigh, The Potions Master steeled himself against the urge to hex Potter where he stood for daring to call him that name.

"Gentlemen, shall we begin?" asked Lucius motioning for them all to enter the pub.

Snape smirked rather wickedly noting the mischief behind the handsome blond wizard's gray eyes once more.

"By all means." he said. "Let's."

One by one they all filed into the seemingly empty pub.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Pub, Hogsmeade Villiage, Wizarding World..._

Harry Potter took a seat at the empty bar and Ron sat beside him. There was a good deal of dust and the place smelled of stale urine.

"This is where Snape's having his stag party?" asked Ron looking around confused. "If you ask me Mione was worried for nothing, the bloke is as boring in his private life as he was being our Potions Professor."

"Quiet Ron." replied Harry looking around to ensure they weren't over heard. "Making friends was difficult for him."

"I'll say." replied Ron. "It's only me, you, and The Malfoys here."

Lucius seemed rather chipper as he began dusting off the old bar and set up a few rounds. Draco's eyes widened when his father passed him a glass.

"I-I'll pass." he said quickly knowing all too well what his father's drinks had been like from his own stag party.

"Don't be rude Draco." said Lucius in his usual veneer of charm. "We have guests."

The Junior Malfoy sighed and took up the glass.

"Alright Father, but I'm stopping at one." he said seemingly defiant.

Snape smirked knowing the boy had no self control what so ever when it came to drinking just one of his father's mixed drinks.

Harry looked down at the cup in front of him for a moment.

"What's in it?" he asked eyeing the Senior Malfoy suspiciously.

"Just a bit of this and a bit of that...I never give away my secrets when it comes to mixing drink...my talents are rather legendary." replied Lucius. "If you're going to be apart of this party you are going to have to trust that we'll all have a good time."

Against his better judgement, and partially due to the pitiful state Snape's stag party seemed to be in Harry picked up the glass and drank down the contents.

Ron had finished before him.

"Hey it's not half bad."he said fascinated by it almost. "What's it called?"

"Serpent's Snare." replied Lucius with a grin.

The moment the name of the drink was pronounced both Harry and Ron felt as if they weighed next to nothing.

Snape picked up his own glass and drank down the contents.

"I suppose this party will be entertaining after all." he replied with a wicked grin of his own.

The last thing both Harry and Ron noted was Lucius seemingly villainous laughter before everything faded into darkness.


	92. Chapter 91:A Night To Dis-Remember

**Chapter 91: A Night To Dis-Remember**

 **{A/N: A long awaited update...late post}**

 **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**

 _The Pub, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ arry James Potter awoke to the tune of a piano playing in the distance. Ron had been leaning on the edge of the bar with a cup of whatever Lucius Malfoy had mixed for him with a giddy smile plastered across his freckled face. His lengthy Weasley red hair had been soaked from sweat and sticking to his forehead. The green eyed wizard got to his feet feeling rather groggy and stumbling as he reached his full height.

Lucius Malfoy had a big wide grin filed across his charming face.

"Potter." he said rather amused and clearly drunk. "Welcome to the party...it took you quite some time...you must be a light weight."

Snape had been sitting at a grand piano that Harry had been pretty sure was not there when he first arrived and was most likely conjured by one of them. He too had an air of having been slightly drunk himself.

Draco Malfoy had been shirtless and sitting with his back to Snape's as he continued to play the piano. The two of them had been rather drunkenly singing a song that seemed to have Ron captivated.

"Blue jean baby..." sang Draco happily drunk.

"L.A...lady..." sang Lucius Malfoy joining in, raising his glass once more taking a drink. "Seamstress for the band..."

" Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man..." sang Snape. "Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand...And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand..."

Harry had no idea why but he felt as if he had been at the greatest drunken concert in existence. Tears started streaming down his cheeks as he watched Snape's fingers dance across the piano with as much precision and talent as he had when chopping potions ingredients.

The group continued to sing the muggle Elton John's classic while the drinks kept flowing. Before long two more guests arrived in the form of Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore.

"Looks like the party's started without us." said Lupin with a grin.

"Werewolf, glad you could make it." said Lucius with a wicked grin.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world given the snarky one is finally getting hitched." said Lupin amused as he looked over at the drunken piano playing Snape.

"Hold me closer tiny dancer...count the headlights on the highway..." sang Snape still playing. "Lay me down in sheets of lien...you had a busy day today..."

Draco had tears streaming down his own pale cheeks.

"It's so beautiful uncle Sev..." he said patting his godfather on the shoulder.

After a round of applause Snape ended the song and turned his attention to Dumbledore.

"Well...well...the lions want to party with the snakes." he said seemingly amused despite his drunken nature.

"Well by all means." said Lucius with a wicked grin. "Let us party."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Hermione had been among friends and of course family with her mother joining Professor McGonagall, Narcissa Malfoy, Ginny Potter, Susan Weasley, and a few other girls Hermione had barely been acquainted with.

Narcissa had of course been the host of the event having it at her manor. She had seen it as her duty to endure the bride of Severus Snape has a reasonable send off given that she knew Lucius would be doing the same for the groom.

"You didn't have to do all this." said the soon to be wed witch looking around at all the pink and white decor.

"Honey please." said Narcissa. "This is just as much a party for the rest of us as it is for you."

"Drinks for everyone!" said Ginny as the silver tray moved about serving champagne as it floated in the air.

Hermione shook her head. She didn't doubt that Severus would be getting drunk before the night was through.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Pub, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

Lucius Malfoy had been pleased at current status of his guests. They had been good and drunk before he began to unveil his web of surprises for the night. He had no doubt that Narcissa had been putting on a respectable clinic for the women but the men had been in the care of Hogwarts Castle's biggest party animal.

It had been assured that this event would be spoken of for ages.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

The drinks had been flowing and downed at alarming rates as the women complained of married life and complimented the freedom the night had given them. They had traded a good deal of stories about their various significant others.

"Well...Harry is sweet and sensitive." said Ginny with a smile. "I can't imagine my life without him...but sometimes he's..."

"A complete bore in bed." said Narcissa sipping away at her champagne.

"Narcissa." said Hermione stunned by the brutal honesty the host had shown.

"Well it's true...most of you Gryffindors settle for humdrum lives while we Slytherins indulge in passions beyond your wildest dreams." said the lady of the manor.

Susan's ears perked.

"W-Well Ron's...well he's good...and I don't mind the constant shagging." she said with her cheeks turning red.

Hermione sipped the remainder of her champagne not at all comfortable knowing about the sex lives of her two best friends.

"Well, age does have it's advantages." said Minerva. "Of course you are all too young to know anything about that."

With that Hermione refilled her glass.

"What about Snape?" asked Ginny seemingly curious.

"What about my future husband?" asked the amber eyed witch with an arched brow.

"You know..." said Susan with a small smirk.

"What's he like?" asked Ginny.

"Severus is...Severus." said Hermione not at all wishing to divulge her intimate moments with her friends.

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Severus and Hermione here shag like un-monitored rabbits on a daily basis." she said. "The man's positively insatiable and it appears he's met his match in our lovely lioness here."

Hermione's cheeks turned red.

"Oh my!" said Jean Granger looking over at her daughter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

The party had spilled into the street and something of a fight escalated between a drunken Harry Potter and a Lucius Malfoy over a comment made in passing by the drunken older wizard.

Ron had been trying his best to hold Harry back as he attempted to get his hands on Malfoy Senior.

"I'LL KILL YOU MALFOY!" shouted Harry drunk but irate.

Lucius didn't seem to be all that intimidated by the slayer of Voldemort.

"Lighten up Potter." he said in a casual tone. "So Severus and your mother shagged in an old classroom it's no big deal."

"EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted Harry drawing his wand.

Lucius smirked as he noted that Harry's spell had not worked.

"You drank the Serpent's Snare." he said causally. "A well to do drink that doubles as a magical suppression potion."

Harry growled in rage and attempted to punch the smug Senior Malfoy.

"You know it's Severus you should be angry with." said Lucius drunkenly outraged. "He's the one that got her bloody pregnant."

Ron's blue eyes widened.

Snape had barely a moment to register what Lucius had done.

"What?" asked Harry turning to his former Potions Professor.

"Ignore him." replied Snape casually. "He's drunk."

"We're all drunk." replied Harry meeting Snape's gaze. "What does he mean you got my mother pregnant?"

Snape rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing." he said. "I was simply an irresponsible boy and she did what she thought was best given the situation."

"I-I had a brother or sister?" asked Harry not at all able to process what he was being told given his drunken nature. "You shagged my mother!"

"From what I've been told she was quite a good lay." said The Senior Malfoy swaying a bit as he relished his drunkenness.

"Fuck off Malfoy." said Snape annoyed. "You've gone too far."

"Severus...the boy has a right to know that you could have just as easily been his father as you could have Draco." said Lucius.

Upon hearing this everyone looked from Snape to Harry.

"Ignore him." said Snape annoyed. "It's all the drink talking...of course Lucius has never known when to shut the hell up."

Harry managed to get out of Ron's grasp. He attacked Lucius and everything went down hill from there.

Draco came to his father's aid taking out Harry only to be attacked by Ron.

Snape attempted to pull Ron off Draco only to be struck by a drunken Lupin angry that Snape had been that irresponsible with his former friend.

The Marauder and The Slytherin ended up in a fist fight startling everyone else.

Harry and Draco continued to scuffle the animosity of their days at Hogwarts didn't seem to have died down as much as they believed.

Growing tired of the constant bickering, Dumbledore leveled them all with a walking stick he found on the journey outside and the fighting ceased.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

The women had let their hair down, dancing and singing as if they each had not a care in the world. Hermione had been treated to a night of giggles and shared secrets. It had been the sort of party she had been looking forward to since the prospect was presented to her and respective of the fact that she didn't want to make a fool of herself with male wizards taking their clothes off for the amusement of her guests.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Ron Weasley had turned their collective attentions to wishing their best friend "Sebastian Prince" well on his impending marriage to Hermione Granger. Lucius had been slightly jealous that Severus had even considered the children friend material given that they had been close in their day.

Not to be out done he had convinced the boys to help spike Dumbledore's drink and the rest of them took to vandalizing wizarding world property at the behest of Lucius.

Aberforth Dumbledore had been the target of their latest goat-napping plot and Severus helped himself to a bit of the whiskey stock before they took off into the night amused by their own antics.

Both Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy had to be taken back to the pub, where they passed out from all the "fun".

Lucius had been impressed by Harry Potter's resolve in playing with the big boys so to speak. They even called a truce of sorts as Severus' stag party came to a definite close.


	93. Chapter 92:The Definition Of A Fine Gir

_**Chapter 92: The Definition Of A Fine Girl**_

 _ **{A/N: A long awaited update...late post...this was stuck in my head for quite a while...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"There's a port on a western bay...And it serves a hundred ships a day...Lonely sailors pass the time away...And talk about their homes...And there's a girl in this harbor town...And she works layin' whiskey down...They say, Brandy, fetch another round...She serves them whiskey and wine...The sailors say: "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)..."What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)..."Yeah, your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea"..."}Brandy, Looking Glass**_

 _The Pub, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

 _ **G**_ rowing bored with sitting about with boring stories, Hermione made up her mind to find her future husband and see what sort of trouble he had gotten into. Her bold move to leave her own party inspired the rest of the guests to accompany her if only to sate their curiosity. When the women arrived, they slipped into the pub noting the makeshift stage with Severus Snape standing in the center with a microphone accompanied by Lucius Malfoy and more surprising, Harry Potter.

Ron had been watching the show with his eyes misty from the melody. Draco had been passed out drunk given his light weight status. Dumbledore and Lupin also watched as the three wizards continued to put on a show with their audience rapidly growing.

"There's a port on a western bay...And it serves a hundred ships a day...Lonely sailors pass the time away...And talk about their homes..." sang Snape whom had apparently taken the lead. "And there's a girl in this harbor town...And she works layin' whiskey down...They say, Brandy, fetch another round...She serves them whiskey and wine..."

Ginny Weasley had been stunned upon hearing the Potions Master's singing voice for the first time.

"That's Snape singing?" she asked amazed.

Hermione nodded already knowing what a treat it was to catch her soon-to-be husband enjoying himself. She had been shocked to see Harry performing right along with Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa smiled having been privy to this secret for a great many years but for the first time she had been treated to "the musical stylings of Harry Potter."

Snape had taken not of the new crowd of female spectators and stepped off the stage not taking his eyes off Hermione as he did.

Draco was shaken awake by Pansy and he immediately jumped to his feet.

"I-I wasn't sleeping." he said in his own defense.

The Slytherin witch shook her head and kissed him sweetly.

Harry and Ron each approached their respective wives with joining Snape in song and initiating a dance.

Minerva moved toward Dumbledore sitting beside him at the bar as they continued to drink down pint after pint of good rum with smiles on their faces.

"The sailors say: "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)..."What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)..."Yeah, your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea" sang the drunken wizards in unison.

Snape had been prone to shifting the words around did so as he pulled his future wife close to him.

"Granger, you're a fine girl...what good wife you would be..." he sang making Hermione smile in the process. "Yeah, your eyes could steal a master from his potions..."

The dancing quickly caught on as everyone grabbed their respective mate and moved to the music.

Snape continued to sing while twirling Hermione about.

The witch had never felt so loved as she had with him and it showed.

"Granger wears a braided chain...Made of finest silver from the North of Spain...A locket that bears the name...Of the man that Granger loved..." the drunken Potions Master sang. He came on a summer's day...Bringin' gifts from far away...But he made it clear he couldn't stay...No castle was his home..."

As he said this a sparkling silver locket appeared around Hermione's neck via Snape's magic. she gasped in shock at the intricate detail of the locket and had gotten the attention of everyone in attendance.

Lucius smirked at how smooth Severus had been attributing it to him being a student of the handsome blond wizard's charm for so many years.

"The wizards say: "Granger, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)..."What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)... My life, my lover, my lady is with me..." sang Snape backed up by the other wizards as they continued to dance with their respective witches. "Yeah, Granger used to watch his eyes...When he told his sailor stories...She could feel the potion fall and rise...She saw its ragin' glory...But he had always told the truth, Lord, he was an honest man...And Granger does her best to understand."

Hermione shook her head unable to resist Snape's apparent drunken serpent charm as he continued to sing to her with the help of his closest friends.

"At night when the bars close down...Granger walks through a silent town...And loves a man who's not around...She still can hear him say...She hears him say "Granger, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)..." sang Snape looking into Hermione's amber eyes. "What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)...my life, my lover, my lady is with me..."

At the close of his song, Snape kissed his mesmerized witch much to the approval of those around them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Pub, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

Snape had been more than good and drunk by the time Harry Potter plopped down on the transfigured sofa next to him. Everyone had been feeling the effects of the evening and passed out in their respective areas. Hermione had gone to the loo so Harry saw his chance to ask questions he had never received the answers to about his mother and Snape's relationship.

What Lucius had said to him had been most unsettling and he needed to hear from Snape wither or not it was true.

"S-Snape...about you and my mother." began Harry, feeling nervous despite the drink in his blood stream.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Potter, can't you just let it go?" said Snape annoyed.

"I-I have to know." replied the emerald green eyed wizard. "P-please you appear to be the only one left that ever truly knew her."

Snape sighed.

"This is never to be spoken of again, do I make myself clear?" he asked with a stern expression.

Harry nodded.

Snape rubbed his face in a bid to rid himself of the numbing sensation of invoking his hazy memory.

"Some of what Lucius so callously revealed to you had been true." he admitted. "Your mother and I did have something of a physical relationship...and it resulted in a rather accidental pregnancy."

Harry's eyes widened.

"So...so you would have been a father." he said cautiously.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"What you should concern yourself with his how close I came to being your father." he replied. "Of course you are much too much like that idiot Potter to ever be my child, nothing came of the pregnancy...I never knew she was pregnant until one of the Gryffindor chits spilled it in a bid to make me suffer humiliation."

"I-I'm sorry." said Harry sadly.

"Don't be." replied Snape looking up at the returned Hermione. "I've got the better end of the deal."

Harry noticed him turning his attention to Hermione and got to his feet.

"Right." he said feeling a bit awkward. "Well...I'll leave you to it."

Hermione joined Snape on the sofa and kissed him on the lips. He pulled her close to him and the two of them drifted of into a comfortable sleep. It was at that moment that both parties came to a close and the prospect of a wondrous future had never been brighter.


	94. Chapter 93:Wedded Bliss

_**Chapter 93: Wedded Bliss**_

 _ **{A/N: A long awaited update...late post...HAPPY NEW YEAR!}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **T**_ he wedding of Severus Sebastian Snape and Hermione Jean Granger took place on a heated summer afternoon with all those that they cared for and whom cared for them in attendance. Severus had defied tradition and wore a white suit with black dress shoes to his wedding mostly due to Lucius daring him to be bold in the wake of his new venture. In keeping with this frame of mind, Snape had three best men in place of one, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter were proud to be labeled as his best friends.

Ginerva Weasley Potter had been Hermione's maid of honor of course.

Minerva McGonagall had been escorted by Albus Dumbledore to the event and the other married couples from their inner circle had been in attendance.

John Granger had presented Hermione, dressed in what the muggles referred to as an A-line sky blue chiffon evening dress complete with silver sparking snowflake patterns and handful of white chrysanthemums. Her hair was as straighter than it had been in her entire life and hung ever so gently passed her shoulders.

The soon-to-be bride's mother had been in tears as she watched her little girl walk down the isle to meet the wizard she loved to take his name.

Hermione had not known an ounce of nerves a day in her life and this day she had never been more grateful for the events that led to this pivotal moment one of them had been the day she ran into the Slytherin git by the name of Sebastian Prince.

The familiar eyes of obsidian that highlighted the weary face of the Potions Professor following his stag party.

He had brewed quite a few hangover potions before running out of ingredients and he found himself having to split the last with Lucius.

The surprisingly patient wizard had looked over at his future bride with a measure of pride despite his seeming lack of enthusiasm. Hermione stepped next to him as they each noted the other's interesting attire for the evening.

"And I thought you'd only look good in black." she said with a smile.

"That shade of blue is...well chosen for you as well." he replied.

Jarvis smiled from the audience pleased that he at least had been allowed to come to the wedding given that Severus didn't care too much for him. Eileen had been smiling noting her efforts to get her son to this point had not been wasted. She had meant what she said about Hermione being good for him and it only continued to be proven true.

Dumbledore and Minerva had been pleased as well seeing the two students they watched reach aspiring heights in terms of academic and magical research venture into a more personal direction. It was especially good to see Severus happy once more considering all that both he and Miss Granger endured in the wake of the second wizarding war.

Lucius Malfoy had been rather smug given he had known all too well that Severus and Hermione's little union would not have happened if he had not been so stubborn and attended that banquet in his honor all those years ago.

The witch and her wizard exchanged heartfelt vows as well as rings. They shared a kiss for the first time as husband and wife and Hermione threw the bouquet she held in her hands only to see Minerva catch it much to the amusement of everyone in attendance.

Hermione kissed Lucius Malfoy on the cheek, thanking him for his folly and hugged both Harry and Draco on the way out.

Severus shook hands with Potter and Draco and found himself attempting to strangle Lucius on the way out after his giggling new wife.

The Snape wedding had been quite unconventional but neither stayed long given their interest in getting to the honeymoon as soon as possible. Partially, because Snape was still hung over and because they wanted to finally be alone despite the enormous amount of support from their friends and family.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Severus Snape pulled his new bride close to him as they shared a series of passion filled kisses in the wake of finally becoming Mr. and Mrs. Snape. Those whom had known Severus and Hermione both had been pleased at the outcome of their new found relationship taking on an honest approach.

Hermione smiled as Snape wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into his chest gazing at the open ocean before her. The scent of salty sea air had been welcome as she enjoyed the quiet bliss of being newly wed.

"I never envisioned something like this happening during all those nights I hexed you at Hogwarts." she said thinking back to the warring teenagers they use to be.

"Like I had any intention on marrying a former student." said Snape narrowing his eyes at her despite her being unable to see it.

Hermione giggled as she looked down at the Snape family ring.

"I suppose this makes it all official now." she said.

"I suppose it does." replied Snape with a grin.

They shared another series of passion filled kisses.

"I love you so much Severus." said Hermione meaningfully as she met the gaze of her new husband.

"And I love you as well, Hermione." replied Snape pulling her into another heated kiss. "Always."

The newly wed witch and wizard entered their bedroom aboard a prestigious muggle ocean-liner via Hermione's father after citing that they needed to go on a proper honeymoon at least to have something for the muggles that met them to see in photographs.

By contrast, Snape's mother had insisted they have a proper wizarding honeymoon once they had their fill of appeasing the muggles.

For the Potions Master and Charms Mistress, it was a pleasant experience to have an all expense paid vacation in any form given their hectic class scheduling.


	95. Chapter 94:The Honeymooners

**_Chapter 94: The Honeymooners_**

 ** _{A/N: A long awaited update...late post...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 ** _{"I found a love for me..._ _Darling just dive right in..._ _And follow my lead..._ _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet..._ _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me..._ _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love..._ _Not knowing what it was..._ _I will not give you up this time..._ _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own..._ _And in your eyes you're holding mine..._ _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms..._ _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song..._ _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath..._ _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight..._ _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know..._ _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home..._ _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets..._ _To carry love, to carry children of our own..._ _We are still kids, but we're so in love..._ _Fighting against all odds..._ _I know we'll be alright this time..._ _Darling, just hold my hand..._ _Be my girl, I'll be your man..._ _I see my future in your eyes..."}Perfect, Ed Sheeran_**

 _Lavish Hotel, Unknown Location,Unknown World..._

Silence had filled the rather expensive hotel room of Severus Snape and his newly wed bride Hermione Granger-Snape as the Potions Master watched from his curious position leaning against the nearby wall in the shadows of the lavish room. Hermione had been making a big fuss about her attire for the evening and how everything was suppose to go perfectly just to be recorded in her memories. The Potions Master had not cared one way or the other about what she was wearing, he had been planning from the moment he said "I do" to ensure it ended up on the floor when he took her to bed.

She had been in the bathroom for over an hour and he went about awaiting her return. After another thirty minutes, she finally came from the bathroom and she looked positively radiant wrapped in red lace lingerie with a red silk robe that draped around her fair toned flesh like velvet. Snape's jaw dropped once he had gotten a look at her the stunning flicker of amusement behind her amber eyes had been an added bonus.

"Well?" she asked showing off her new outfit. "What do you think Severus?"

The Potions Professor simply walked over to her, still dressed in his shirt and trousers although the bow-tie had been untied and hanging around his neck. He moved toward the enchanting young witch that had become his wife in the wake of all that had occurred as a result of Lucius Malfoy refusing to cower from his enemies.

"You look beautiful Granger." he said unable to take his eyes off her as he scooped her into his embrace and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Absolutely perfect."

"That's Mrs. Snape to you git." she replied resting her head against his broad shoulder.

"You forgot something love." he said with a smirk.

"Slytherin Git." she said.

"Insufferable Know it all." replied Snape.

"So...Professor Snape are you in a hurry to get me into bed?" she asked taking in the scent of herbs and fresh earth that always accompanied him where ever he went.

"Not Particularly." he replied in his usual phrase.

"Do you really think it's perfect?" she asked.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Mrs. Snape just take the compliment...I am not accustomed to giving them out." he said.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at this considering he had said the very same thing to her during their seventh year at Hogwarts.

"I love you.' she said softly leaning against his shoulder.

"And I love you." he replied kissing his new wife on the lips as she returned his kiss.

Slowly he moved her toward the king sized bed with it's plush white pillows and equally crisp white sheets beneath the dark gray bedding. Hermione smiled when he layed her down onto the soft mattress and slowly slid his body between her lace covered thighs.

The eager wizard kissed his wife's neck enjoying the fragrance of coconut from her perfume as it mixed in with the usual scent of jasmine from her notoriously bushy hair. Snape allowed her to run her fingers along his chest unbuttoning his long sleeve white shirt.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Lavish Hotel Room, Unknown World.._

Still intertwined beneath the crisp white sheets, Snape held Hermione close to him unable to stop gazing into her heated amber eyes. Their bodies had been slick with sweat in the wake of their act and their respective attire littered the floor around the bed. The headboard had gotten quite the work out in the wake of Snape's thrusts but he had since slowed down savoring the moment of just being with his new wife.

Hermione stroked his sallow pale face and he captured her lips in another tender kiss. He took he hand in his locking their fingers together as they continued to enjoy being together as husband and wife for the first time.

Looking into his obsidian eyes, Hermione never would have believed that her former Potions Professor would be the man she would have agreed to spend the rest of her life with but upon closer inspection, she noted that he had been Sebastian Prince as he ever was Severus Snape and it all seemed to make sense.

For Snape, it seemed that when his memories were erased by LeStrange, the miserable bastard had done him a great favor, considering he never would have been de-aged to become Sebastian Prince and he never would have known just how special Hermione Granger was to him.

With continued long slow thrusts, The Potions Professor of Hogwarts proceeded to prove to his young wife that he had been well worth her efforts as she gripped his pale chest in reaction to the pleasure he was sending through her.

"S-Severus." she said as she continued to grip him as if he was going to disappear and become nothing more than a cruel fantasy.

"I'm here witch." he whispered in her ear noting what she had been thinking. "Always."

"I love you so much." she said unable to keep her emotions in very long as he continued to have his way with her body.

"I love you too." he replied.

The memories of their adventures together as clueless teens had come flooding back and lead up to this moment when they finally became one as husband and wife.

Snape felt the rush of his release as he gripped the bed below them and did his best to hold on as her body jolted beneath him. Once the intense wave of pleasure had subsided for the both of them, he landed on his side of the bed winded and slick with sweat.

Hermione crawled up to rest her head on his chest. He had been with her long enough to note that she had loved to fall asleep listening to his heartbeat. It had been something she liked to do ever since the first night they spent together in the abandoned classroom.

"Good-night Gryffindor chit." said Snape drifting off to sleep.

"Good-night Slytherin git." replied Hermione doing the same.

Silence once more filled the room as Severus Snape and his wife Hermione continued to slumber in the wake of their marital act. Unbeknownst to them, their hearts appeared to have been beating in the same rhythm.


End file.
